


5 Seconds of Summer Imagines, Preferences and Visuals

by mechanical_wifey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Comfort Sex, Dating, Drunken Kissing, Eating out, Expecting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hate, Imagines, Kissing, Living Together, Loss of Virginity, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Shared apartment, Smut, Surprises, Visual, husband, imagine, married, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 137
Words: 186,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_wifey/pseuds/mechanical_wifey
Summary: 5SOS Visuals, Preferences and Imagines that I wrote.Most of them are original ideas, others are inspired by songs or other imagines. (I will have the link to the original ones in that case)Updated twice a week





	1. Halloween Night (Calum)

Halloween Night, Part 1 

(Y/N's POV)

I can't take my eyes off him; his suit hugs his body perfectly, showing his toned figure, his glasses make him look so rough, so threatening...  
I shouldn't feel attracted to him; I know how he is, hell I've even tried him. And it didn't work... An asshole stays an asshole.   
"Why don't you go talk to him?" Halsey asks me.   
"I don't want to talk to him." I reply, eyeing the girl he is talking to; another Harley Quinn for this Halloween...  
"Her name is Alice..." Halsey says, giggling.   
"I didn't ask about her... " I say, trying to hide the fact that it is actually eating me alive to know if there is something going on between them.  
"You didn't, but if eyes could kill, she would have been dead long ago."   
"Ashley, I am not in the mood..."   
"Go talk to him. I don't know what happened between you 2, but you are clearly not over it."  
"Just leave me alone." I say, picking up a drink. I down almost half of it while my eyes are still on my Calum and Alice... I mean Calum and Alice.   
She is nice looking, with a smoking body, totally his type.

(Calum's POV)   
I see her there, her sparkly Charleston dress, wrapping her body everywhere right. She is talking with Halsey, drinking her drink and ignoring my existence.   
I shouldn't care... I mean, I can have whoever I want in this room, even the girl she is talking to me. But she looks so good tonight and I can't keep the fact that she was the best sex of my life out of my mind.  
I still remember how she felt against me and how her moans sounded so nice.   
"Cal, can you come for a second?" Ashton asks as he approaches me. I nod at him and turn to Alice.  
"Give me a second." I say to her and she nods at me before she turns to talk to her friend.

"What is it, mate?"   
"(Y/N) is jealous of you talking to Alice... Just giving you a heads up..."   
"How do you know?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.   
"Halsey went to check on her because she was looking right at you and Alice. I think she might be into you." He replies.   
"She is not..." I say. I know for sure; last time we talked, was to just tell to each other that we don't want to meet ever again.   
"How do you know?" He asks; Ashton, just like the rest of the world except me and (Y/N), is completely ignorant to the fact something went down between us two.   
"I just know. And even if she wants me, I don't want her." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

(Y/N's POV)   
It's not usual for me to use the gents' room, but the line in the ladies' was never-ending.   
I rest my elbows on the sink in front of me and try to take deep breaths. My jealousy has hit the ceiling and I am getting closer to the point where I burst and attack her. I don't know why I don't want her around him; I shouldn't care about him. But I fucking do, more and more each passing second I watch them interact.

"You know the ladies go next door." I hear the familiar accent.   
"Have you seen the line in there?" I say, turning to look at him. He has the black sunglasses on, looking so badass, it makes my ovaries explode.   
"Looking good, Hood." I compliment, turning to the mirror to apply my lipstick. I can see through the reflecting surface his growing side smirk and his sharp jawline.   
"Not looking bad yourself either (Y/N) "   
"I feel touched by your kindness." I mock him.   
"I haven't touched you yet, babygirl. And you and I both know that you like me better when I am not kind towards you. Don't you, kitten?"   
"That was for just once. And it was a while back."   
"It was six times that night and day. And I am sure that if we ask the management of that cheap motel we fucked our brains out, they'd still remember your screams and my moans and our grunts."   
"It was fun seeing you again. Now if you excuse me..." I say, trying to pass past him and get to the door.   
"Not excused. " He says, grabbing my wrist.   
The grip is tight, making me remember when one of his hands was holding my wrists above my head and the other was around my throat while he was slamming into me with all his force.   
"Calum..." I whimper.   
"You still want me, don't you? You still remember how good it felt when we were fucking, huh? You still get wet when you are around me, I know that. I can feel it."  
"Calum..." I moan this time.   
"I still get a hard-on when I remember that day."   
"Cal, please..."   
"Please what?" He asks, his black glasses not covering his eyes anymore.   
"Please... just..." I don't manage to finish my sentence. His hand goes from my wrist to my waist as the other grabs my chin.   
I feel his lips against mine, rough and attacking. The kiss turns into a hungry fight for dominance. His tongue tries to push mine as mine tries to get in his mouth. His hand that was resting on my chin, goes to my neck, choking me lightly. I feel my wetness spread and my hands automatically go to his neck, scratching his caramel skin. He moans, biting my bottom lip. I whimper and gasp for air as his grip tightens.   
"I wanna fuck you right here and now." He growls as he releases my throat.   
"Not in here." I gasp. He bites his lip and nods.   
"Meet me in the parking in 5 minutes. I'll take you to the same motel, refresh the memory." He says before he crashes our lips one more time.


	2. Halloween Night (Calum Hood)

Calum Hood, 5 Seconds of Summer 

[Calum's POV]   
"I gotta go. My stomach is fucking me up tonight. Thanks for inviting me, Halsey..." I make up an excuse as I approach Ashton and Halsey. [A/N: I ship Ashton and Halsey so hard, it's insane...]  
"Are you alright mate? Want me to come with you? " Ash asks.  
"Nah, I'll be fine. Have fun." I say, hugging Halsey. I wave off the rest of the guys and exit the venue, heading straight to the garage, where my car is parked.  
I really hope (Y/N) is already there, cause my pants are already tight and by thinking of all the things we did last time we got together, I really don't help it ease.   
I catch a glimpse of her, her sparkly dress illuminating in the dim light of the garage. She looks really sexy, with the dress showing off her figure and her makeup embracing her characteristics.   
"I thought you wouldn't show up. What took you so long?" She asks as we get into the car.  
"Well, I had to tell goodbye to the guys, babygirl."  
"Don't call me that..." She growls.  
"You liked it when I called you that while spanking you last time..." I say, smirking while I slide my hand up her thigh. She bites her bottom lip and looks at my fingers.  
"Calum, can you please take your hand off my thigh?"  
"Nah, Nah, Nah... How did I tell you to call me last time?" I ask, wanting nothing more than to hear it from her lips.   
"Daddy..." She moans as I stroke the inside of her thigh. I smirk at her and get my hand off her thigh.  
"Do daddy a favor and touch yourself while he drives..." I say, exiting the parking lot.  
"Cal... I mean, daddy... What if anyone sees me...? " She purrs like a kitten.  
"Nothing can be seen through the windows baby." I assure her, driving towards the motel. I see her with the corner of my eye lifting the skirt of her dress up.   
"Daddy, can I tell you something?"  
"Sure babygirl..."  
"I am not wearing any panties..." She whispers, smirking at me.   
"Seriously?" I ask surprised.  
"See yourself." She chuckles and takes my hand. She puts it between her thighs, right on her center. Luckily there is a red light, which allows me to stop and appreciate it. She is definitely wet, making me anticipate the moment we get in that motel room.

She presses my hand against her core and smiles sweetly.   
"I have to drive. Be a good girl and go on." I growl and she nods.   
I hear her soft moans as her fingers dip in and out of her wet cunt.   
"Tease the clit babygirl." I say, snapping the garter that rests on her mid-thigh. She grunts and bites her lip, throwing her head back against her seat.   
"That's enough... We are here..."   
"But daddy, I didn't have my cummies yet..." She protests. I grab her head and bring her lips to mine, pulling her in a harsh kiss. She responds by biting on my bottom lip and pulling it back lightly; God, that turns me on so bad.   
"Let's get in." I say, pulling from the kiss. She just nods and exits the car, pulling the skirt of her dress down.

  
"I think I should give my ID for the room. If anyone recognizes you, we are going to be in trouble." She says, walking next to me. I nod and open the door for her, checking out her behind as she walks in front of me.   
I let her do all the talking while I stand back and check her out. If what we tried to have back then had worked out, she wouldn't be able to walk now. I would have her moaning and writhing under me, her neck would be colored in purple and red and blue.

"Cal, let's go to the room..." She whispers in my ear, biting on my earlobe. My hand goes to her waist, just above the curve of her bottom. I bring her close to my chest, feeling her body on mine.   
"Which floor is our room on?" I ask, fumbling with the chain on the back of her dress.   
"2nd floor. " She moans as I trace her spine. I nod and start walking up the stairs, her right behind me. I can't even control my boner anymore, my pants are tight and with every passing second, my anticipation grows. I really need her to touch me; I really need her fingers and nails to mark on my skin.   
Before I could even realize it, we were in the room. As soon as the door is closed, I almost attack her. Her back is on the door and her legs are around my waist.   
"I want you, Cal..." She moans as my lips travel down her neck.   
"Beg for me. "  
"Oh, come on... Your boner is almost piercing me... You need me as much as I need you." She says, cockily. I slap on her ass and throw her on the bed. She crawls backwards and I approach her, taking off my blazer and dress shirt.   
"That dress looks so good on you, kitten... But I need it off. Daddy needs to see your body." I say, my eyes fixed on her. She gulps down harshly as she reaches for her zipper on her side. She removes the chain carefully and slides down her dress. That leaves her completely nude in front of my eyes.   
"Should I take off my high heels too?" She asks.   
"Don't you dare. " I say as I start kissing her torso.   
"Daddy, please no teasing..." She moans loudly. 

 


	3. Halloween Night Part 3 with Calum Hood

 

(Calum's POV)

"I like you begging. But kitten, you are in no place to ask for no teasing." I say, kissing just below her belly button. She moans again, this time frustrated.   
I trace her clit with my thumb, making her shiver. I slide 2 fingers into her drenched pussy and she bites her lip.   
"You are too tight. I can barely fit my fingers in you... My cock is going to stretch you out so good..." I tease her. She whimpers in agreement.   
"Your cock is so big daddy. I remember last time, I couldn't walk straight for a week..." She teases back and I now feel my boner almost ripping my pants.  
Without letting her take a breath, I bury my face between her folds.   
"Shit, Calum.." She screams, earning a slap on her butt and a bite on her clit.   
"What did I say? " I ask, stopping everything I am doing.   
"Sorry, daddy." She whispers, her eyes pleading me to continue. I smirk at her and go back on slurping on her cunt. She is extremely wet and she tastes so good. I knead her thighs as I continue to circle my tongue on her swollen clit. I work my fingers faster inside her, hitting her spot each time, but with not much force, cause I don't want her to cum so quickly; I want her to beg for release, break her to the point that she will let me do whatever I want with her.   
"That's so fucking good, daddy..." She moans. My hand goes to her breast, starting to play with her pierced nipple. It's already pointy, but even the least attention I pay to it makes her drip even more. I slow down on her clit and remove my fingers from inside her. Her stomach rises and falls as her breaths leave her body, uneven and labored. 

"Why the fuck did you slow down? I was so close and now you ruined it..." She says, pissed off. I smirk at her again and slap her ass before I flip her on her stomach.   
She gets the queue and stands on her hands and knees, her back bent and her ass sticking out towards me.   
"Good girl..." I praise before I start teasing her entrance with my tip. Her head falls forward on the mattress, her fists balled and pulling on the bedsheet.  
"What do you think babygirl? Will my cock fit in your little hole this time? Will it slide in easily? Are you stretched enough for me?"   
"No, daddy. But please, get your amazingly huge cock inside me.." She begs; she knows the shit I am into; she knows that I can't resist when she begs.   
"I don't know doll... What if my huge cock destroys you? What if I stretch you out so much that your little hole gets destroyed for everyone else but me? " I ask, stroking her back.   
"I don't care daddy... Please ruin me. I just need your cock." She almost cries.   
"To whom do you belong? " I ask her, feeling her cunt throb on my dick.  
"To you. I'll always belong to you, daddy." She says, turning her head to look at me. Her eyes are searching for my reaction. I clench my jaw and thrust into her, my cock ready to burst. Her walls wrap perfectly around me. I thrust out and back in her, making her moan and bite her lip. I grab her hands from her wrists and hold them behind her back. My hips slap on her ass, producing my favorite sound. I pull her backwards, her back now on my chest. I pound in her upwards and she releases a scream.   
"Bravo, kitten. Scream for me..." I whisper in her ear. She moves her head o the side, giving me access to her neck. She is silently asking me to mark her.

I suck on her neck, bite and graze my teeth over the reddish mark to turn it purple and make it more intense, make sure it stays inked on her skin for a long time.   
"Please daddy... Play with my clit..." She moans, backing on my cock. I pound in her, mercilessly, hitting on her back wall. Her walls clench around me from the moment my fingers ghost over her numb.   
I pull the hood of her clit back and flick the head making her spasm. She grinds her ass on my hips and brings her hands to them. Her nails dig into my skin so deep that I am sure that I'll have wounds and bruises tomorrow. She knows my kinks, and she is using them all against me.   
"Babygirl..." I moan, my thrusts now sloppy.   
"Yes, daddy.." She moans back, grinding on my hand.   
"You know you are daddy's favorite, right? That no other could or will replace you? You make daddy so hard, you are just so good for daddy, even when you are a bad girl...." I whisper in her ear. I feel her pulse around my cock, her legs shake and her nails dig deeper.  
"Can I cum daddy?" She asks weakly.  
"No babygirl."   
"Please daddy. I wanna cum..." She screams as I hit her g-spot forcefully. I stop thrusting into her tight hole, just in time to prevent her orgasm. For a second she is without breath and the veins on her neck are throbbing. I flip her on her back and straddle her, lining up in front of her entrance.   
"Fuck me like you hate me, Calum." She moans before she bites her lip.   
For some fucked up reason, I get even more turned on by hearing my name from her pretty little sassy mouth.   
I pound in her and she screams, earning a slap on the butt.   
"Ouch... I thought you loved it when I scream..." She groans.  
"I do. And you love it when I slap your butt, little slut. You love to see my handprints when you look in the mirror. You love to feel the slight burn when you sit, don't you little whore?" I growl, feeling my cock twitch inside her.   
"I do, daddy." She smiles at me and grabs my wrist. She guides my hand to her throat and leaves it there, looking at me with her lip tucked between her teeth. I smirk at her and tighten my grip around her throat, tightly enough to just make her breathing harder.   
"Yes, daddy..." She moans and smiles innocently at me.

Her walls are pulsing around me; I know that she is holding her orgasm back just for me, I know how bad she wants to cum.   
"I want you to cum. And I want you to cum hard while looking into my eyes."I order her and she nods. I pound harder and hit the g-spot repeatedly, causing her to moan loudly. I loosen up my grip on her throat and lean in for a kiss.   
She responds instantly, kissing me back hungrily. Her face tenses and her mouth opens.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." She screams as she squirts around my dick.   
"Shit..." I whisper proudly. It's just a tiny little bit, but fuck, I feel so good; it feels so good to know that I can make her squirt.

"I didn't know you could squirt, kitten..." I groan at her, amazed.   
"N...neither did I, daddy." She stutters, looking at me innocently.   
"Where do you want daddy to cum?" I ask her, feeling that I can't hold it in anymore. Her walls squeezing me, making me throb. more and more.   
"Wherever you want, daddy." She smiles at me. I grab her hips and pound deeper, harder inside her, almost like I want to ruin her for everyone else but me. I look at her, my perfect little babygirl, with the perfect body and the smart mouth, clever but, oh so naive when I have her.   
  
I cum inside her; my body going numb and my hips gluing on her. My head falls back and my mouth opens as I feel my high. She is panting underneath me, her legs pulling my hips closer to her.   
I suddenly feel exhausted. When I open my eyes, I find her, with her back arched and her face just how I remember it from last time I gave her an orgasm.  
"Wow... That was better than last time." I say as I collapse on the mattress.   
"It was better than ever. " She whispers, looking at me.   
"Come to daddy. " I say opening my arms. She shimmies her way to my chest, getting comfortable on my pec.  
"How are we going to leave the motel tomorrow? You know, in the costumes and all? We don't have other clothes..."She mumbles.   
"You always have to be a control freak, don't you? I'll just call Michael and tell him to bring 2 pairs of sweatpants and some t-shirts."   
"You are going to wear formal shoes with sweats? Ugh, I thought you had a sense of style..." She mumbles sleepily.  
"Babe, I am just too sleepy and I've drunk enough to feel tired. Let's figure it out in the morning."


	4. Halloween Night Part 4 with Calum Hood (Final)

(Y/N's POV) 

I wake up in the morning, with Calum's arm around me. I bite my lip and try not to make a single sound; I want to get out of here before Calum wakes up, just to avoid the awkwardness. 

I pick up my dress from the floor and my shoes from the nightstand and head to the bathroom, walking on my tippy toes. I need to get out of here. I don't care how I look, I just need to disappear. What me and Calum did took me steps back. I need to get out of here and pretend this never happened.   
I take a good look at me in the mirror and try to figure out how I will look human again, with my makeup all over my face and my hair flying everywhere. 

(Calum's POV)   
"Morning babygirl..." I murmur sleepily, turning on my side to look at (Y/N). I find just the bed sheets though, making me sit up. I stretch and rub my eyes, removing the sheet from my waist and legs. 

I stand up and look around, trying to figure out where she is.   
I hear the bathroom door open and realize that she might went to the toilet. 

Once I see her though, all dressed up in her costume and trying to be quiet, I cross my arms in front of my chest and stand in front of her, causing her to look at me surprised.   
"Hey!" She stutters.   
"Hi. Why are you dressed? I was thinking that we could spend the morning in bed and then call Michael for the clothes..."I say, my expression completely serious.  She doesn't answer; she stares at the ground, silently, like a puppy that got scold.   
"You wanted to leave? " I ask her, almost stating it. She nods before she raises her gaze at me.   
"Calum..."She begins but I interrupt her.   
" Don't you Calum me... You wanted to leave, without an explanation, without a good morning. That's what I am for you? A cheap fuck for whenever we meet and then leaving like I am nothing for you? That's how much you respect me? " I growl, clenching my jaw.   
"First of all, don't you realize that what we are doing, what goes on between us is toxic? And second, you left too, without an explanation, without a word last time we fucked.? She replies. I look at her confused and try to figure out what she means.  
"The fuck are you talking about? It was an emergency and I left a fucking note on the bedside table. And I fucking tried to fucking call you, but you never answered. Next thing I knew, you dropped by my place, threw the stuff I had at your place on the floor, called me an asshole and left, screaming that you never want to see me again."   
"Really?" She asks surprised.   
"Yeah, really. And what the fuck do you mean that this is toxic? How the fuck is this toxic?"  
"I mean that I can't try to be taken seriously at my work and then have you spanking me and making me call you daddy. Also, we can't just have sex and nothing more even if we fulfill each other's fantasies and kinks when I have feelings for you. Everytime you touch me, I fall for you more. Every time you praise my body or cuddle me afterwards, my ovaries explode and I have a whole damn zoo in my stomach, but I know that you don't feel the same, I know that you don't want what I want. And I can't have false hopes, that someday, you will feel what I feel. I just can't. That's why it's better for me to walk away. That's why I wanted to leave before you wake up. That's why I didn't let myself stay and watch you sleep. That's why I was jealous of that fucking Alice last night. There... Are you happy now?" She yells, her face red and her eyes glistening.   
"First thing first, who the fuck knows what goes on between you and me, every time we fuck. And who the fuck cares? You are fucking amazing at your job and that's all they should care about. Second, the sex we have is bomb, and it's not just a matter of kinks or fantasies. It's just you and me, expressing our needs. You are the only girl I can be completely honest and open about what I want. And that fucking means a lot. Third, how the fuck you know how I feel about you? I had fucking clothes and stuff at your place, so I could stay at night with you. Does that mean anything to you?"   
"Oh please... Yeah, ok, you had clothes at my place... So what? We had never been on a date. On a formal date. And don't tell me that you could ever settle on a relationship... An all goodie vanilla relationship. Like a Saturday morning grocery shopping together relationship. Or a Friday night cooking dinner together relationship. Or a just cuddle and nap because I am on my period for a week straight relationship. It's not like you, Cal. I am not delusional." She says sarcastically, yelling at the last part. I am boiling. 

 

"Again, how do you know what I want? We hadn't been on a formal date, cause there would be articles with fake accusations and photos of us everywhere. And I didn't want to expose you or our relationship yet. But then you went all crazy and didn't give us a chance. And yeah, I might not want the classic all goodie vanilla relationship. I want the Calum and (Y/N) relationship. I don't mind just cuddling and napping for a week straight cause you are on your period, cause I know that for the rest 3 weeks of the month, we can have mind-blowing sex, fuck like animals. I don't mind cooking dinner with you on a Friday night cause other than the meal, I'll get to eat you out too. And I would fucking love to go grocery shopping with you. I would love to try and have a relationship with you, under our own conditions. Be a goals couple in public and fuck ruthlessly in private. Be my princess in public and my fucking slut in private. Be your knight in shiny armor in public and your daddy that spits in your mouth in private. That's what I want." I say, my chest rising and falling. She looks at me, her eyes and mouth wide open.   
"I don't know what to say..." She murmurs.   
"Of course you don't. I'll go out to the balcony for a smoke. You can go if you want. I don't want to pressure you." I say, grabbing my cigarettes from the pocket of my jacket. 

I walk out, taking in fresh air before I light my cigarette to drag in the smoke. I just want to clear my head. I know that there is a 99% chance that I won't find her when I walk back in. I know that maybe she is not ready yet. I mean, she has spent months thinking that I am just a jerk that walked out after fucking her, she has spent months trying to freeze her feelings.   
  
I lean on the metal bar that proofs the balcony and just let time pass.   
"Can you call Michael to bring us some clothes, baby?" I hear her soft, feather-like voice ask me. She is hugging me from behind, her head leaning on my shoulder blade and her hands on my chest.   
I turn around and look at her; she is wearing my shirt, with the top buttons unbuttoned. She takes my cigarette and takes a drag as my hands go to the collar of my shirt that she is wearing. I brush a piece of hair behind her ear and then push her chin up with my fore and middle finger. She blows the smoke in my mouth and I chuckle. I lean in and kiss her, my lips barely pecking on hers before she smiles.   
"Why rush, babygirl?" I ask, picking her up and carrying her in the room, as she throws the cigarette away.  


	5. Kissing Visual Preference (4/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pictures used are not mine.

Ashton:  
Ashton is the romantic kind of guy... at least in public. Forehead kisses are common for us whenever we are out, and to be honest, I wouldn't want anything else other than this sweet gesture.

  
Calum:  
Kisses are hardly ever just kisses with Calum; 95% of the time they turn into full make-out sessions. And whenever we are out drinking, no matter who drives us back home, we can't keep our hands to ourselves.

Luke:  
Luke was too absorbed in the movie when me, on the other hand, was way too bored by it. I was glued to his chest, my hands playing with the threads of his ripped jeans when he turned to me.  
"What do you  want, kitten?" He asked, pecking on my forehead. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned in for a kiss, capturing his bottom lip between my lips.

Michael:  
"You were supposed to help me clean, you know..." I sigh when I catch a glimpse of Michael sprawled on the floor of our bedroom.   
"I know, but this rug is so comfy... come see..."  
"Why do I have to deal with you, remind me again...?" I ask as I lay on the carpet next to him.  
"Cause I am your boyfriend. And you love me..." He replies, pulling me on his chest and kissing me between the sentences.


	6. Halloween Couple Costumes Visual Preference (4/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pictures used are not mine.

_Ashton:_

I literally had to beg him to dress up like Jace, but the minute he was done with hair and makeup, he felt good about the result.  
"You know what...? I kinda look like him... I mean in real life." He says, checking himself out in the mirror once more.  
"You look like Dominic Sherwood? Yeah, right..." I chuckle, fixing my jacket.  
"Don't mock me... We have the same facial structure.." He states and I burst out laughing.   
"I hate you." He groans and rolls his eyes.  
"I don't know if you do hate me, but I have to say that I find you very hot in this outfit. I have to admit, it turns me on a bit." I say, trying to cheer him.   
"It does?" He asks me, cocking an eyebrow. I hum in approval as I pull him in for a kiss. 

_Calum:_

"So, you are basically Maorian?" I ask my boyfriend once the movie ends.   
"Not exactly. My mom is Kiwi, so I am part Kiwi. Now, Maorians were the first people to inhabit New Zealand, so I am probably part Maorian." He explains and I nod, looking at him in awe.   
"Do you think we could dress like Moana and Maui for Halloween?" I ask, turning to look at him. He purses his lips and thinks about it for a second.   
'Well, we could... But obviously, I am skinnier than Maui so it might be a problem. " He says and pecks on my forehead.   
"Come on... It will be fun. You will be covered in tattoos and you will look like a tough guy... And I will be badass and we will look so cute together..." I purr, straddling his waist. He bites his lip and smiles, nodding his head.  
"Alright, alright... I can't say no to you." He replies and I lean in to kiss him. 

_Luke:_

For our first Halloween as an engaged couple, we threw a monster themed party. Luke wanted a legendary costume for us, and I couldn't agree more with that. So we ended up dressing like Frankenstein and his bride and stealing the show. 

_Michael:_  

"To live without you, only that would be torture..." Michael whispers in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist as I pour myself some punch.   
"Are you hitting on me, Mr. Clifford?" I ask, turning to face my boyfriend.   
"Maybe... Is it working? Cause I have a few more Addams family quotes I can use..." He says and I lick my lip, placing a hand on his chest.   
"Oh, it's working..." I say, cocking an eyebrow and leaning closer to him. 


	7. You sure want to go there, princess?  (Luke Hemmings Blurb)

#2: "You sure want to go there, princess?" 

"I've missed you so much..." I scream as Luke enters his hotel room. He looks surprised, his eyes scanning my frame.   
"(Y/n), you.. you are here..." He stutters, walking towards me. I smile and sit up from the bed, smiling from ear to ear.   
"Surprise..." I cheer, throwing my hands up. He laughs and cups my chin, his fingers, tracing my face. He leans in and kisses me, his soft lips engulfing mine. I smile as I taste him, a feeling I have almost forgotten.  
"You are here..."  He states once more, smiling so big, it almost reaches his ears.   
"I am here..." I whisper and he hugs me tightly.   
"How? I mean, I thought you still had classes..." He asks me.   
"I lied... to surprise you..' I say, giggling.   
"You lied? You lied to your boyfriend...? " He asks, faking a serious and mad tone.   
"I am sorry..." I giggle as he picks me up and puts me softly on the bed.   
"Now you are going to pay..." He threatens me, hovering above me. 

He starts kissing my lips softly, his hands glued to my chin. I smile against his lips, taking in every moment I spend in this bed with him.    
"You are so beautiful. You are so damn beautiful." He mumbles against my lips. I open my mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Now his hands travel down my curves, softly tracing them. My hands go to his neck, pulling at the soft curls on the base of it. His hand barely slips under my top, but goosebumps immediately erupt on the surface of my skin. I moan, feeling the need to get more from him. 

His fingers massage my hipbones, his teeth hungrily bite my lip, pulling my bottom lip and making me shiver.   
"Luke... I need more." I moan, pleadingly.  He stops and stares at me, his mouth agape.   
 "You... you need...more?" He asks me surprised. I nod and bite my lip, looking at him innocently.   
"You sure want to go there, princess?" He asks me once more.   
"I am. " I reply, pecking on his jaw. 

"If you feel like you wanna stop, at any moment, tell me. Ok, princess? "  
"Luke, I've wanted you to be my first for so long. And now I know that I want to do it today... I am sure." I reply.  
"I love you so much, princess..." He whispers, stroking my hair.   
"I love you too, my prince. " I whisper before he starts kissing me again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by shiftywolf82 on Wattpad.  
> Prompt List  
> You can request in the comments with a name and the number you want. You can request more than one prompt per blurb.  
> 1\. "You are mine. Do you understand me?"  
> 2\. "You sure want to go there, princess?"  
> 3\. "Well, I make the rules."  
> 4\. "Why don't you use that smart mouth of yours for something else?"  
> 5\. "Go to your/our room and wait for me."  
> 6\. "Are you trying to get spanked, little girl?"  
> 7\. "You are mine and just mine."  
> 8\. "What am I going to do with you?"  
> 9\. "Good girl."  
> 10." Take your panties off."  
> 11\. "You are so tight babygirl."  
> 12\. "Daddy loves it when you do that."  
> 13\. "You made me cookies?"  
> 14\. "You stole what?"  
> 15." A dragon ate your homework?"  
> 16\. "I am not pregnant."  
> 17\. "Oh come on you would have murdered that guy."  
> 18\. " The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?"  
> 19\. "Have you ever seen something as cool as this?"  
> 20\. "I know you love me and all but stop threatening the doctor."  
> 21\. "I shit you not."  
> 22\. "My man, I am high as a kite right now. And you are so pretty. And in the morning I'll be sober and you will still be soooo pretty..."  
> 23\. "You aren't leaving here without telling me who hurt you so I can take out a can of whoop as and unleash it in their ass."  
> 24\. "You just kissed me."  
> 25\. "But you hate avocados..."  
> 26\. "Hold up- just stop- just- what are you actually doing? It's 2 A.M."  
> 27\. "I wanna travel and fuck you in every city we go to."


	8. You want to surprise him on tour (Ashton Irwin)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story this far.   
> The pictures used in this chapter were made by me, using an app called Fake Chat Conversations  
> Did you like this chapter? I would love to read your opinion in the comments. <3


	9. Dating Michael Clifford would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannons for dating Michael

1\. Loving your excitement about everything.   
2\. Both of you getting excited about cats and kitties.   
3\. Napping together on your first few dates, due to him being tired from his hectic life and you being super into cuddles.  
4\. Cooking breakfast in his t-shirts.   
5\. Him sleeping on your boobs.   
6\. Playing video games in your underwears.   
7\. Having water fights with Nerf guns and water balloons.   
8\. Make out sessions, with you on his lap.   
9\. Loving comedy movies   
10\. Having cute dates, like walks in the park or going for ice cream.   
11\. Eating Pizza all the time, trying all kinds of it.   
12\. Giving you soft cheeks kisses.  
13\. You having butterflies in your stomach, even after all this time.  
14\. Going to amusement parks  
15\. Disney Movies on Saturday mornings.   
16\. Taking candids of him in black & white.   
17\. Having inside jokes and laughing together and pissing others off.   
18\. So much sarcasm, it's insane.   
19\. Staying up all night to beat his score in video games.   
20\. Taking pictures in photo booths and decorating your houses with them.   
21\. Him rumbling how much he loves you all the time.   
22\. Music festivals together.   
23\. Leaving scratches on his arms as you have sex  
24\. Him loving it when his dick is between your tits. |  
25\. Teasing him in public.   
26\. Lots of lip biting.   
27\. You staring at him and stroking his hair while he is asleep  
28\. Having crazy plans together and seeking to live as many adventures as you can.   
29\. You teaching him how to cook and both of you giggling all the time.   
30\. Him not being able to imagine his life without you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story this far.   
> Did you like this chapter? I would love to read your opinion in the comments. <3  
> By commenting and giving Kudos on my stories, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my work


	10. Grind Part 1 (Calum Hood)

Calum Hood, 5 Seconds Of Summer 

"Ok, the popcorn is here... Did you assholes actually not leave me a spot to sit?" I groan and leave one of the bowls on the coffee table. Michael stretches to grab it and shrugs, popping a popcorn in his mouth. I sigh and move to sit on the floor but Calum pats his thigh and motions me to sit on his lap, earning looks from the guys.   
"Oh, come on guys.... I can't let her sit on the floor and I don't want to leave this so comfortable armchair. " Calum says, shrugging. The guys nod and turn to the screen.

I sigh and sit on Calum's lap, thanking God that we didn't give away our secret; for the past 3 months, me and Calum took our friendship to another level and became friends with benefits.   
"You almost got us caught..." I whisper in his ear as I settle on his lap. His hand goes to my thigh, drawing shapes on my skin.   
"Stop freaking out... Nobody understood shit." He whispers in my ear and bites my earlobe.   
"Whatever... Want to stay after the guys leave?"  I ask him, whispering.   
"You know I do. " He chuckles. 

I shuffle on Calum's lap, trying to get more comfortable. Calum grips on my thigh and bites on my shoulder.   
"Babe, you are giving me a boner..." He moans in my ear and buries his nails in the skin of my thigh.   
"Want me to move away?" I ask, feeling his member stiffen.   
"No... I want you to grind. " He says, biting my neck.   
"Cal, they are going to see us..." I protest.   
"They are so into the movie, they won't notice..." He says and slips his hand under my shorts. He traces my clit to convince me, but I am already convinced as well as turned on by his member poking my back.   
I move my core closer to his cock, getting more friction from him. He moans in my ear again and slips his hand under my panties this time, teasing my entrance with his long fingers.   
I bite my lip to prevent myself from moaning and press my cunt on his dick.   
The friction his jeans and my cotton shorts make my lower region get on fire. His fingers are just teasing me, tracing my hole from the outside and spreading the wetness that was pooling in there.   
"So wet for me...." He moans in my ear and I grind harder, feeling every inch of his hard-on.   
"So hard just for me. I can't wait to feel you inside me..." I moan back, just loud enough for him to hear it.   
It just takes a few minutes before Calum stops me from moving my body.   
"I want to cum so bad...I am so close..." He moans frustrated. I smirk at him and peck on his cheek, before I start grinding harder and faster, making Calum release long-held breaths.   
"Fuck, babygirl." He says, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

I turn to look at him wide-eyed as the guys stop the movie and look at us.  
"What the hell guys?" Ashton asks as he watches our red faces and the position we are sitting.   
I open my mouth to say something but instead, I just stutter.  
"Well..." Calum begins but stops and looks at me.   
"Well, what?" Luke asks.   
"We've been sleeping together for the past 3 months. " Calum says, with a lot of courage. I feel my face heat up and my cheeks turn brick red.  
"Like, you've been sleeping together as boyfriend and girlfriend or like casually with no commitment? Kind of like friends with benefits?" Michael asks, glaring at Calum; Michael was always protective of me, more than the other 3 guys.   
"We've never really discussed it but I guess it's kind of boyfriend-girlfriend..." Calum replies, leaving me shocked.   
"What?" I ask, turning to look at him.   
"Yeah, I mean, we are exclusive. I am not sleeping around anymore and I know you don't, so yeah..." He says, looking into my eyes for confirmation.  
"Well, yeah, but I didn't know you were that serious about this. I mean, we haven't been on a date or something..."   
"We have. A month ago, we went to that party together. We ended up having sex and you stayed at my place."   
"Wow, I didn't even realize that that was a date."  
  
"Ok, maybe we should go and let them discuss this whole situation.... Just, next time you want to fool around, please don't do it while we are in the same room. It's weird to know that Calum had probably cum his pants..." Luke says, motioning the others to stand up and follow him to the door.  
"Just tell us what you've decided. Goodnight kids." Michael says, leaning in to kiss my forehead as he walks behind Luke.   
"Don't screw this one up, Hood." Ashton warns Calum and waves me off, earning a nod from Calum and a smile from me.   
  
Once the guys are out of my apartment, Calum makes me sit on his lap facing him.   
"You didn't know we were dating? Really?" Calum asks me, stroking my cheek.   
"I thought we were just friends with benefits and nothing more.  "  
"I could never use you just like that. You mean more than you realize and sometimes I get so angry that you don't see it. I don't want to just fuck you. I want to spend time with you, have adventures with you. I just.... I never thought that after all these years of hanging out as friends, it would be necessary to take you out on a date and ask you officially." He replies shrugging.  
"Well, Calum Thomas Hood, you know so little about women. We appreciate it when our boyfriends ask us out and go through that awkward first date moment. We appreciate it when our boyfriends get all nervous when they ask us to be with them or when they find a phantasmagoric way to ask us to be with them... " I say, shaking my head while smiling....  
  
"I think I have a phantasmagoric way to ask you to be mine..." He says, picking me up. I hang on his body like a koala bear as he walks us towards my bedroom.  
"Please explain..." I say giggling.  
"My tongue, against your little clit, forming every letter of the phrase'will you be my girlfriend' until you cum on my lips, babygirl." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to finish it when the guys caught them but it just didn't seem right. Anyways, I hope you like it.


	11. Grind Part 2 (Calum Hood)

Kinda inspired by this text imagine by http://text-5sos-text.tumblr.com/

 

"Where should I put this box ?" Luke asks, carrying the box filled with my books. I think about it for a second before I point to the spot next to the box of my office stuff.   
"Are there many boxes left in the truck?" I ask, grabbing a bottle of water from Cal's fridge.   
"Less than 5. " Luke replies, wiping his forehead with his t-shirt.   
"Should I come help?" I ask, feeling guilty that I am inside while they are carrying my stuff in Calum's place.   
"If you want me to spank the hell out of you, do it. " Calum replies, in his commanding tone. I turn to look at him, ready to scold him, but I just stare at him, in awe and amazement; he is shirtless, with sweat all over his torso, his tanned skin illuminating with the beads of sweat and his muscles bulging and popping all over his body as he carries in the box.   
"I don't have a problem with it." I respond cockily.  
"You will have though... When tomorrow morning you won't be able to sit cause your ass is going to be sore and red..." He replies with confidence. 

"Is that so?" I ask smirking ironically, but my insides are burning.   
"Wanna bet, kitten?" He asks, hugging my waist and bringing me closer to his body. I bite my lip and prepare myself to answer but Ashton clearing his throat stops me. We turn to look at him and see all 3 guys looking at us with the boxes in their hands.   
"I think we agreed that you would stop the PDA and being so sexual around us..." Ashton says, leaving the box on the floor.   
"That was 2 years ago...." Calum argues.   
"It still applies..." Luke says shrugging.   
"Well, at least now that they are going to live together they'll probably stop..."   
"I don't see that coming, Mikey." Calum says, leaving a kiss on my lips. 

"I am going to order pizzas. " I announce, parting from Calum and slapping his butt.   
I grab my phone from the island on my way to the bedroom and go to the app to place my order. 

When I reach the living room downstairs I find the guys sprawled on the couches, most of them napping. I smile and go towards Calum, who opens his arms for me. I lay on him and peck on his lips. He smiles and puts his hands under my tank top, from the loose sides.   
"You are so sexy today..." I purr, pecking on his jawline.   
"I am the sexy one? Have you checked you out today? In your short sweat shorts and your fucking loose tank top and that lacy thing showing from the sides." He whispers in my ear, gripping on my waist tighter.   
" You mean my bralette...? " I ask, teasingly.   
"I mean that shit that you are wearing underneath your tank top and that I am going to tear apart when the guys leave..."   
"Can't wait, daddy..."  I moan, leaning in to kiss him. He immediately responds, grabbing my face with one hand. I place my hands on his pecs. His free hand fumbles with my shorts, trying to take a handful of my ass. I feel his rough, callused fingertips against my skin, the harsh skin of his hands causing me to erupt in goosebumps. 

The make-out session soon turns much heated, with Calum massaging my ass and me grinding on his dick.   
"You know how much I want to dip my fingers inside your tight little hole and make you cum on my hand?" He whispers breathlessly in my ear. I moan and start kissing down his jawline, leaving hickeys on his soft skin.   
"I wanna put your dick in my mouth and let you fuck it, till my throat is sore and your cum runs down my chin and boobs..."  
"Oh fuck... Your boobs..." He groans in my ear, grabbing my tits over my tank top.   
"Mmmm, you like them, daddy? Would you like them better if your dick was in between them and I was squeezing and bouncing them up and down until you shoot your cum all over them and on my lips? " I ask, whispering in his ear. He pulls my hair until my face is in front of his.  
"How much time do we have until the pizzas are here?" He asks, almost growling.   
"30 minutes max. But I already paid for them and I guess that the guys could open to the delivery boy if we were in no position to..." I reply, smirking mischievously. 

"Get up..." He commands, slapping my ass.   
"Why?" I tease him some more.  
"I am going to fuck you so hard, right now..."   
"How hard, daddy?" I ask, sticking my tongue out.   
"As hard as you made my cock."   
"Promise?" I ask, taking my doe eyes.   
"Let's go upstairs. " He just says, smirking at me.   
I get up from laying on his body and tip-toe towards the stairs as quiet as I can, not wanting to wake up the other guys. Calum walks right behind me, slapping my ass on the way upstairs.   
"Faster babygirl..."  
"Or else?"  
"Or else you are getting spankings." He replies, in a serious tone. I stop on my track, knowing that this will irritate him. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, clenching his jaw and making his biceps pop. I look at him, raising an eyebrow while smiling.   
"Move..." He growls lowly.   
"Nah..."   
"I said, move..." He growls again, his dominant urges growing by each passing second. I shake my head no and bite my bottom lip.   
"Fuck that shit..." He mumbles and picks me up, placing me on his shoulder. He lifts me up like I am a feather and climbs the stairs towards our bedroom.   
"What are you doing?" I squeal as he carries me.  He slaps my ass and continues. 

Once he reaches our bedroom, he pushes the door open with his knee. He walks past the boxes and bags of my clothes and stuff and straight to the bed, where he sits on the edge. He pulls me onto his lap, my stomach resting on his thighs. He tugs down my sweat shorts and then tears my panties off my body.   
"Those were Victoria Secret..." I whine, but a hard slap is delivered on my bum.  
" I'll buy you new ones. Hell, I'll buy you the whole fucking store, have you model them just for me, then tear them off your sexy little body and then fuck your brain out of your head." He groans. 

The second slap is harder than the first, making my ass jiggle.   
"Tell daddy why you are getting spanked..." He demands, soothing my cheeks with his palm.  
"Because I was a bad girl..." I moan as 2 of his fingers run along my folds.  
"Why were you a bad girl?" He asks and before I can answer, he spanks my ass again.   
"Mmmm... Because I disobeyed daddy's commands..." I whimper. He slaps my ass again and I can feel my cheeks heat up from the redness.   
"Will you do it again?" He asks, slapping again. I can tell he is enjoying it, not in a sadistic way, but in the dominant and freaky way.   
"Probably... " I reply sticking my tongue out, turning to look at him. He smirks at me and slaps my ass once more.    
"That's my girl..." He says, smirking even more.   
"Thank you, daddy. " I reply, smiling and shaking my ass.   
"Get yourself in all 4s, babygirl. " He orders and I do so. 

He inspects my body for a few seconds before he groans.   
"What?"   
"You look great in that position baby, but I need your tank-top off. And that lacy thing.." He whispers, running a finger along my puffy pussy lips. I stand straight just to remove my top and unclasp my bralette, quickly throwing them to the side. I get back on my knees and elbows, as Calum slowly strokes my back.   
"Let's get to business. " He says, slapping my ass.   
I feel him brush his tip on my cunt, collecting wetness and teasing the shit out of me. I moan like a maniac, waiting for Calum to finally stick his dick inside me. Everything feels more intense, my nerves activated by the smallest touch.   
"Calum, I can't take it..." I whine, grinding myself on his dick. 

He thrusts in forcefully and I let out a scream.   
"That's right, scream for daddy..." He growls cockily, thrusting deep inside me. He grips on my hair, pulling my body closer with each thrust.   
"Mmmm... daddy..." I moan in pain and pleasure. My scalp stings a bit from all the pulling, but his dick inside me, thrusting on my g-spot repeatedly, counteracts everything.   
"You like that my little slut?" He asks, pausing the thrusting and starts grinding his hips while he is still inside me. I moan loudly and arch my back.   
"You fucking love it." He states victoriously.   
He lets my hair and grabs me by my waist, helping his thrusts get deeper. His veins are already bulging against my walls, making it obvious that he is enjoying it as much as I am.   
One of his hands goes from my waist to my clit, rubbing loose circles, making the knot in my stomach tighten. The pounding intensifies, just like Calum's groans and growls. 

My body starts spasming, my legs shaking and my cunt twitching. Soon, my orgasm takes over my body, making me scream incoherently.   
"Shit babygirl..." He growls as he keeps pounding, prolonging my peak.   
"I don't think that I can hold it in anymore, babydoll. Where do you want daddy to cum? " He asks through gritted teeth.   
"In my mouth, daddy. " I reply, looking over my shoulder. I stare at him, taking my doe eyes once more. He bites his bottom lip and removes his dick from inside me before I turn around and face his member. I can see it, swollen and the veins throbbing, the tip leaking with precum.   
I run my thumb over the head, spreading the fluid along with it. He whines, breathing rapidly, his abs flexing and relaxing.   
I lean forward, taking the tip in between my lips and wrapping the base in my palm. I bob my head, twisting my hand on what I can't fit in my mouth. I suck in my cheeks, making the inside of them engulf his cock.   
"Shit..." He screams, pushing my head on his member more. I choke and gag against it, the spasming of my throat causing him to shoot his cum down my throat.   
"Babygirl.." He moans, growling as I pop my lips while removing them from his dick.   
"You are too good for me." He says, grabbing me by my chin. He kisses me softly while stroking my hair. 

"I am so hungry." I whimper.   
"I just fed you..." He says smirking like an idiot.   
"Don't be a fuckboy..." I say, punching his arm. I grab my clothes and start getting dressed.   
"Come on... Come in bed with me. I need some sleep. I carried your stuff and fucked you in just a few hours."   
"Whose idea was it to ask me to move in? Now stop the nagging, let's go get some pizza and then you can rest..." I command, earning a groan. 

"Do you think they left us any pizza? " He asks, slipping his briefs on.   
"I ordered 5 large ones. How much can they eat? " I ask sarcastically.   
"Have you ever met them?" He asks back, just as sarcastically.   
We exit the bedroom and jog down the stairs, Calum's arm around my waist.   
Instead of finding the guys on the couch, we only find a note on the coffee table.   
  
 _'You are terrible hosts, we hope you know that. Your fucking moans could be heard throughout the neighborhood. We would have expected from Calum to be a horny fucker, but from you (Y/N) to actually be that irrational, it was a shock to us. That slapping sound will haunt us forever. We hope next time you can control your hormones, you fucking horny teenagers._  
P.S Thanks for the pizzas, you fuckers.   
The 3/4 of 5sos  x'  


 

Calum giggles like a schoolgirl while I blush like a beet.   
"Don't laugh, it's not funny. They heard us..."  
"They knew we are having sex babe. Plus they've heard us before, every time you visited us on tour. They'll get over it." He reasons and I nod.   
"They took our pizzas. " I whine.   
"Let's go nap and then I'll take you out, how about that?" He asks as he pecks on my temple.  
"Mmmm, that would be perfect, babe."   
  
"Welcome home, honey." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by now, Cal is my fav, so there are so many imagins about him that I've written this far. If you have any requests for this book, please let me know.


	12. Cuddling Visual Preference (4/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pictures used are not mine.

Ashton:  
"Ash, do you mind if we don't have sex tonight? I am very tired " I ask my boyfriend as I lay my head on my pillow. He smiles at me and pulls me close to his chest, stroking my back.   
"It's fine by me. But are you sure it's just that you are tired, babygirl? Is it something else? Are the fans giving you a hard time again?" Ashton asks me, clearly worried.   
"I am fine baby. Don't worry" I say, pecking on his chest as I get more comfortable.

Calum:  
"I don't want to get up. I don't want to go to work. I want to stay in here...  It's so warm and cozy and calming...." I groan, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Calum chuckles and pets my hair.  
"Then stay. I'll call your supervisor and tell them you are sick." He replies and I raise my gaze. He seems serious and a bit excited that I might spend the day with him.  
"They won't bite it..." I mumble.  
"They will. I am really persuasive... Stay where you are." He says and reaches for his phone.

Luke:  
"Are you sure you are ok? Do you need a painkiller, or maybe a back rub.... I can bring you some chocolate too... " Luke mumbles, watching me as I lay in his bed.   
"No, I am fine. Or maybe, I need something..." I say, fixing the duvet.  
"What? Tell me and I'll bring it to you.  
"Come cuddle me..." I say, pouting. He smiles at me and nods before he raises the duvet and lays next to me. He brings me on his chest and pecks on my forehead while rubbing my back soothingly

Michael :  
"Don't you just love the view?" I ask Michael while I gaze out the window.  
"Hmmm, I love my view." He hums, looking at me while petting my hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story this far.   
> Did you like this chapter? I would love to read your opinion in the comments. <3


	13. Hate Antidote (Luke Hemmings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested and written a couple years back (it was literally my first request), so it might be a bit outdated in some parts.

**[Y/N'S POV]**

I sigh, letting my body fall on the couch. After an exhausting day at university, all I need is to cuddle up with Luke and watch movies til we fall asleep. But he is not here; today he has band practice. I groan and grab my phone, which hasn't stopped buzzing from my twitter notifications. I open the application and see that I have approximately 200 tweets, most of them are hating. I decide to read them, to see why they are harassing me again.

**_@_ ** **_Lukeswifey_ ** **_:_ ** _[Y/T/N] should go slit her wrists. I don't understand why Luke is with that fat cow._   
**_@5sosarelife:_ ** _[Y/T/N], you are a fucking fat whore. You have no reason of existence_   
**_@5saucewhore:_ ** _[Y/T/N]'s ass is bigger than Australia._ _Hahaha_ _, I bet Luke stays with her for some kind of charity._

And the hate goes on...

**[** **LUKE** **'S** **POV]**  
"Mate, we are going to grab lunch. Wanna tag with?" Calum asks me, picking up his bass case.  
"Sorry mate, I am exhausted and I want to go back to (Y/N). Rain check?" I ask, giving him puppy dog eyes. He just chuckles.  
"Sure. Kiss my lovely girl and tell her I said ' _hi'_." He reassures me. I smile, grab my guitar case and head to my car. I need (Y/N). She makes everything brighter.

I drive fast to our shared apartment. Even though she is not from here, she left everything behind and followed me. That's one of the many reasons I love her. I park my car and stomp out of it. I quickly lock it and run to the front door. When I unlock it, I hear (Y/N) sobbing. I quickly run to her and kneel in front of her.

"Babe? (Y/N)? What happened? Talk to me." I say, hugging her tight.  
"Luke, are you with me because of charity?" She says, looking into my eyes. Hers are red and puffy.  
"What are you talking about? I am with you because I love you because you brighten up my day." I tell her, stroking her cheek.  
"Why do you love me? I am fat and worthless and..." She begins, but I shut her up with a kiss.  
"You are not fat; you are curvy and healthy and I love every inch of you. If I wanted to date a stick, I'd date Ash." I say and she giggles  
"Neither you are worthless; you are smart, damn you are at uni, that's a big thing. And you are so fucking beautiful; your hair, your eyes, your smile. Oh, your smile. It's my motivation to get up from our bed and my goal to keep it in place the whole day. And you make me happy; the person that makes me happy it's not worthless. And if my 'so-called' fans can't see that, then they are not worth calling themselves my fans." I say kissing her hand. She just looks down.  
"Come on. Let me show you how much you mean to me." I say getting on top of her.

**[Y/N'S POV]**  
Luke gets on top of me.  
"Luke, what are you doing?" I ask. He simply takes off my t-shirt and unclasps my bra. He begins kissing my naked torso; from my neck, my collarbone, my chest and to my stomach. He knows that my stomach was always my greatest insecurity, so he caresses it the most. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down.  
"I love you so much. I wish they could see what I see." He whispers against my skin. He kisses my lips, with a mix of passion, love and affection. He runs his tongue across my lip. I open my mouth and grand him full access. At this point, I don't even fight for dominance; his skillful tongue searches my mouth inch by inch. I rest my hands on his neck, feeling his warm body.  
"I want you so much." He whispers and I moan. He pulls my panties down and begins stroking my thigh.  
"You know what I love about your body?" He asks as he inserts a single finger in me, pumping it.  
"N...N...No." I stutter. He just chuckles and kisses my neck.  
"I love that you actually have thighs that I can stroke instead of sticks. I love that you actually have hips that I can grip on. And your boobs, so nice and shaped and big." He says and kisses my nipple. He pushes another finger in me. I arch my back from the pleasure. He finger fucks me fast and forcefully while palming my clit  
You are so good." I breathe out.  
"Guitarists finger faster, babe." He says and winks. He continues his magical job, curling his fingers on my spot. I moan out his name repeatedly and feel my walls clenching, the knot in my stomach unbearably tight.  
"Luke, oh my god, I want to cum." I say between short breaths.  
"Not yet." He says and removes his hand. He pulls his pants down and positions his rock hard member in front of my vagina. He slowly deeps into me, giving me time to adjust. He pumps in and out at a slow pace but gaining speed and force with every thrust. The only sounds that can be heard are our short breaths, our moans and our skins slapping to each other. He grips on my hips, guiding himself deeper, brushing against my g-spot  
"Fuck, you are so tight." He groans and kisses my lips, the cold hop on his lips giving a whole new feeling. He thrusts forcefully, making my legs jelly. The knot starts building inside me as Luke rubs my clit. I simultaneously begin kegeling to intricate his high.  
"Fuck, you know my weaknesses." He growls. My legs shake violently.  
"Shit, I wanna cum." I scream  
"Me too. Let's do it together." He whispers and bites my nipple. He pumps forcefully into me 3 more times and I cum all over his dick, triggering his own release.  
"Holy fuck." He screams, cumming in me.

He climbs off me and lays next to me, bringing me to his chest.  
"Now, do you see how much I love you, how much you mean to me and how wrong those so-called 'fans' are?" He asks me, kissing my forehead. I just nod and he hugs me tighter.  
It wasn't long until we were both asleep, all cuddled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: Can you do a Luke Hemmings imagine where you're a little chubby and super insecure and Luke comes home to you reading hate from fans and he's just super comforting and sweet??(: maybe some smut?


	14. Eating you out Visual (4/4)

Ashton:

Ashton doesn't care where he is going to eat me out. It can be literally everywhere. His favorite place lately is the dining room table, cause as he says I am his favorite meal.

Calum:

Calum gets super into it every time. His hands roam all over my body, gropping and stroking everything, making me writhe under his touch.

Luke:

Luke is very skillful and he knows what to do down there. Every time he is eating me out, I tremble and my eyes roll so back into my head that I can almost see my brain.

Michael:

Whenever Michael performs oral on me, things might go slow but by the time he is done, my hips are bucked up and glued to his face.

Author Note: Did you like this chapter? Do you have any requests for the visuals? Let me know in the comments.   
By voting and commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my writing ❤ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Did you like this chapter? Do you have any requests for the visuals? Let me know in the comments.  
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my writing ❤


	15. Moving In (Ashton Irwin)

"Maybe the couch should go over there... And that wall should definitely turn into a bookcase...." I walk around the new loft, pointing out to where I want most of the furniture to go. I hear my fiancé chuckle from behind me making me turn to face him. 

"What?" I ask him and walk to him. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me close to him.   
"Nothing... Just... We got our first house together..." He replies, smiling down at me. I curl my lips into a smile and place my hands on the sides of his neck.   
"You are right... We can worry about the furniture tomorrow and celebrate it now, right?" I suggest and he nods.   
"That's my girl..." He says and leans in to kiss me. I respond instantly, stretching out to reach him.   
"What do you have in mind for the celebration?" He asks me once we part.   
"Chinese takeout and champagne..." I suggest and he purses his lips  
"Sounds perfect to me..." He says and pecks on my forehead.   
"I'll order the food. You can go pick up the champagne." I say and stick my tongue out for him.   
"I am the one that has to go down the street to pick up the booze and you get to stay here? How is this fair?" He asks, fake pouting.   
"Life isn't always fair, Ashton..." I mock him and he rolls his eyes. 

Ashton's POV  
"Honey, I'm home..."I shout as I enter our new loft.  
"Hey home, I'm honey..." My fiancée yells back at me.   
"I am the one who's supposed to make the dad jokes, (Y/N)." I state as I walk towards the living room.   
"Ok daddy...." She whispers the moment my eyes land on her.  
"Why aren't you wearing... Oh..."   
I hear her chuckle as she lays on the floor. I see her dress laying on the marble bar across the room.   
"The food is going to be here late, so I thought we could use the time to have some fun... You know, we haven't christened the house yet..." She says and smiles at me. I lick my lips and cock an eyebrow at her.   
"We really haven't... But baby doll, there is no furniture in here..." I tease her and she smiles, patting the floor.   
"Come on daddy. This has never been a problem for the 2 of us... We've fucked in every surface imaginable... We've fucked on walls, on floors, on tables, in pools... Almost everywhere..." She says, getting up.   
"We truly have..." I reply as she approaches me.   
"What's one more time... I mean, I can't wait until the furniture is in here... I really really need you, daddy." She whispers, tracing my chest with her finger.   
"Alright, I can't disappoint my babygirl. " I reply and she smirks.   
"Of course you can't daddy..." She moans and pulls me with her on the floor. 

She pins me down and tries to take my wrists in her small hands. I smirk at her, admiring at the sudden eagerness she has for control.  
"The kitten wants to become the master I see..." I tease her as she leans forward.   
"No, not really. No one can top you off on being the dominant one, daddy. I just want to try something different... Can I, daddy?" She begs, knowing that those words and the fact that she is actually begging for permission will get me right in the mood.   
"Such a good girl for me... Of course you can kitten..." I moan at her and she smiles.   
"Thank you, daddy." She says and leans in to kiss me.   
Her free hand moves downwards, reaching to unbutton my jeans. I stare at her, observing her face contort into different emotions.   
Once my zipper is open, she reaches to lower the waistband of my briefs.   
"Want me to help you with anything?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. I watch her chest rise and fall as she tries to get everything done with just one hand. Her lips are pouty and open, a bit glossy from licking them often. 

She slips her panties to the side, lowering her hips to mine. She doesn't guide me inside her; she slides my tip along her clit, moving her hips in a slow rhythm. I hear her sigh in pleasure, her voice breaking a little bit.  I open my eyes, deciding to take in every moment of that.   
"That's my good girl... You are doing so great babygirl... " I compliment her as she presses her pussy more on y dick.   
"Can you guide me, daddy? I need your hands on my hips." She whimpers, releasing my hands from above my head.   
"Of course baby... Whatever you want from daddy..." I reply as I grab her hips. I dig my fingers in her skin, earning a whine from her. I push and pull her hips faster on my member, setting the pace for her. She cries out as I trace circles on her skin, the friction between our sexes and the light tickling on her skin, giving her pleasure.  
It pleases me to see her like that; thinking that she is in control but so vulnerable under my touch.   
"Lean closer to me... I want your nipple in my mouth..." I whisper at her, a hand reaching to push a strand behind her ear. She wiggles a bit, reaching to unclasp her bra.  
"No babygirl, don't remove it..." I stop her and she nods.  

She leans closer to me, her skin covered in goosebumps. I lower the strap of her thin bralette and take her nipple between my lips.   
"Oh..." She cries, clutching on me hard. My tongue traces the peak of her bundle, roughening it and turning it harder than it is already.   
"It feels so good..." I whisper and she grinds harder.   
"Does it, daddy?" She asks me.   
"Definitely baby. Does it feel good for you too, angel?" I ask her.  
"Yes, daddy..." She moans and throws her head back.   
"Don't you need my fingers to cum, babygirl?" I ask her before I bite on her skin.  She whines and her stomach stiffens as she prepares for her orgasm.   
"No, this is perfect." She growls. 

I watch her head fall back and her eyes roll before they shut as she cums, her core throbbing against my dick. My hand that was on her hip travels down her ass and slip under her g-string, scratching on her booty.   
She grinds on me until I stop her, seconds before I cum.   
"Your mouth, now." I order and she obeys. She sucks me off for a few seconds, mainly teasing the tip with her tongue. I cum groaning and thrashing, going into a state of euphoria for a while.   
(Y/N) sticks her tongue out for me, showing me my cum before she swallows.   
"Such a good girl..." I praise her, stroking her hair.   
"Only for my daddy..." She whispers, leaning in to kiss me.   
"I am so happy that we will finally have our own place..." I state as she lays her head on my chest.   
"I am happy too... We have to put a lot of work into this place though. I want us to have a house that is a home." She whispers and I chuckle.   
"We can worry about it tomorrow. Now, let's enjoy the moment while we wait for our food." I say and peck on her forehead.   
"I love you, Ash." She says and turns to look at me.   
"I love you too, (Y/N)." I reply and she giggles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of inspired by a scene from the movie "The Snowman"  
> Did you like this chapter? Tell me your opinion in the comments <3   
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my stories.


	16. Picture of you he uploads (4/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The pictures used below are not mine

  
Ashton :  
"Can't keep my hands off my babygirl. And Neither can she..."

Calum :  
"Mine. "

Luke :  
"Best pillow ever.... I meant girlfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Did you like this chapter? Luke's is my personal favorite. Tell me yours in the comments.   
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my work <3


	17. You tell him you are expecting (Text Message with Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds out that she is expecting a baby with her husband of 2 years. While she was afraid that Calum would react negatively to the news, she is surprised to see the complete opposite from her husband_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture used below are mine, made with an app called Fake Chat Conversations

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? I love writing this kind of stuff.   
> Do you have any requests for this book? Let me know in the comments.  
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my writing <3


	18. Calum Hood Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures used below are made by me, using an app called ifaketextmessage. They are also part of a chapter on my Calum Hood AU fanfiction, called "A relationship's chronicle" (the chapter is not up yet, but I'd love it if you checked it out and tell me your opinion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Do you guys like text imagines? Tell me your opinion in the comments!   
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my stories


	19. Gift you get him (4/4 Visual)

Ashton:

"Your turn... Open it." I squeal as I hand my boyfriend his gift.   
"What did you get me?" He asks as he unwraps the small box.   
"You will see in a second." I reply and stare at him as he opens the box.   
"Awww, that so sweet. But the watch looks really expensive. You shouldn't have..." He states and I chuckle.  
"My man deserves the best." I respond and he smiles at me.  
"Thank you, love. I'll wear it every day." He says and pecks on my forehead. 

Calum:  
Calum gasps as he tears the wrapping.   
"What did I do to deserve you?" He asks me as he stares at the turntable.   
"I don't know. But I bet it was something good. Do you like it?" I ask and he chuckles.  
"Like it? A blue vintage spinning table? I hate it." He says sarcastically, cupping my cheeks and pulling me in for a kiss. 

 

Luke:

"I know it is not much, but I mean every word. Merry Christmas Luke." I say as I hand him the wrapped notebook. He smiles at me and unwraps it, revealing the personalized book I ordered for him.   
His eyes widen and I hold my breath waiting for his reaction.  
"I love you too." He blurts out, smiling from ear to ear. 

Michael:  
"I've put a lot of thought into it and I've done my research, so I think I killed it with your gift this year." I state, making Michael chuckle.   
"I would be pleased with a nice pair of lingerie, kitten." He replies.   
"Hmmm, I didn't know your bust size..." I mock him and he rolls his eyes.   
"It's with memory foam, so your ears won't hurt if you play for too long." I say as he tears the wrapping.   
"Baabee... They are gorgeous, thank you." He says and I hum pleased. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First upload for my Christmas Specials Month, fuck yeah... Basically, every day for the whole December, I will upload Christmas themed Imagines, Visuals, and preferences on my Band Member Imagines, my 5SOS work, and my Avengers Preferences and Imagines work. Many exciting things for the rest of the month.  
> Did you like this chapter? Please comment if you did.  
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my work <3  
> Have a nice December!


	20. Santa Baby (Calum)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the Christmas Special imagines I have planned for the whole December. Plus, it's one of my favorite imagines with Calum I've written this far. Hope you like it as much as I do .

Finally, Christmas day is here. I always loved Christmas, ever since I was a little child. But my love for Christmas doubled up, since last year, when Calum and I got married on Christmas day. 

The ceremony was like a fairytale; everything was snow themed and I still get chills whenever I think of the moment the priest pronounced us _'husband & wife'. _

"Mrs. Hood, are you ready for our Christmas slash first-anniversary dinner party? Wow, you look gorgeous babygirl..." He says, leaning on the door frame of our built-in closet. I smile from ear to ear and do a spin, giving him a full view of my curve hugging red dress.  
"Fuck... And all of that is mine..." He chuckles and pulls me into a hug. His hand is inching down my waist and gently squeezes on my butt.  
"Don't start baby. We'll have people over in a few." I whisper, tracing down his chin with my thumb. He leaves a soft kiss on my sweet spot underneath my ear, enough to make me moan quietly.  
"I have to go check on the food, Cal." I say, trying to contain myself. He hums a response before he takes a step back from me, his arms still on my waist.

"Mali texted me that they are going to be here in a few. Do you need any help?"  
"Nah, babe... I got it."  
"Oh come on... Let me just set the table.." He says, giving me a peck on the forehead.

[DURING THE DINNER]  
"Son, you got yourself a great cook. And she has the looks too." Calum's dad compliments me, raising his glass. Calum smirks and I smile, taking a bite of my food.  
"She is the best." He replies simply, kissing the back of my hand.  
"Happy 1st year anniversary!!" Mali cheers. Everyone joins her, raising their glasses and wishing us the best. Calum runs his thumb across the back of my hand, making me smile.

"Any plans on making us grandparents anytime soon?" My father asks, looking at us hopefully. I lay my fork on my plate, preparing myself for the upcoming conversation.  
"Mr [Y/L/N]. I am afraid that we will disappoint you. (Y/N) and I has discussed this and we agreed that we are not ready to start a family."  
"But son, that's the reason people get married.." His father interrupts him. I feel my gut twist and turn, like every other time we have this conversation.  
"Dad, I am touring. And (Y/N) is at the peak of her career. We can't raise a child like that. I want to be there for my kid like you were for me" Calum says, his voice calm but showing how serious he is about that subject. Everyone, and first of all, me, turn to our plates and continue our meal quietly.

[LATER THAT NIGHT]

"(Y/N) do you think that what I think about us having a child is not logical?" Calum asks me as I get under the covers. He keeps an arm open so I can lay on his bare chest, as I do every night since we first slept together. I find something therapeutic and calming in his warm skin and light scent and as he says, my soft breath while I sleep is his favorite lullaby.  
I lay on his chest and take a deep breath of his cologne and his natural skin scent.  
"I believe that what you said was right at some points. But really Calum, I don't want to discuss this again..."  
"But we have to, (Y/N). I am not the only person that has to take decisions in this marriage."   
"If you want us to talk about it, then it's time you hear it. What if you never stop touring? Your band is going great and your fans keep on multiplying... We don't know if this life will ever end...." I say, sitting up. He stares at me, his mouth open.   
"And don't tell me that you will quit. Cause I won't believe this for even a second." I say, almost with one breath.  
"I didn't say anything..." He defends himself.  
"Let's just stop this Cal. I don't want to spend our first-anniversary fighting." I say, calming my voice, as I get under the duvet.

[2 MONTHS LATER]   
"Hey... What's up with you? I know you miss my brother but we are out for shopping now so please don't be lost in your thoughts and have some fun with me." Mali says, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"It's not that.."   
"Then what is it? You can tell me everything (Y/N). She says, pulling me into a hug. I sigh.  
"Remember that fight I told you about... The one we had after our anniversary dinner?"  
"it wasn't exactly a fight. And please don't tell me that after 2 months you decided you want a divorce because of that one fight. Calum loves you, you mean the.."  
"I am 5 weeks pregnant. And I don't know what to do, Mali.." I interrupt her. I whisper the last part, my voice cracking.  
"...World to him... Wait. What? You are pregnant? Are you sure?" She asks me.  
"I double checked it. I am pregnant. And my husband doesn't want children."

[3 WEEKS LATER]   
I still haven't told Calum that we are expecting. I can't... At least not through a video call, phone call or text.  
But I have no more excuses. Calum is going to be back from tour for 2 weeks, just for a small break. I have to tell him, we need more than ever to have this discussion.

I sit on the couch, resting my hands on my stomach. I am not even showing, nothing more than that anyone can be mistaken for a bloating.   
But I know something is in there. I've seen it, I've even heard its heartbeat.  
I can't help but picture it; a mini-me or mini Calum, sleeping peacefully on Calum's chest, with a thumb between the lips.  
Or a little later, running in the backyard.  
I really wish it's a girl... A miniature me with my eyes and Calum's lips, wearing pretty onesies and headbands...  
But a boy would be perfect too. Playing football with Cal and video games with Michael.

"Babygirl..." I hear Calum's voice snapping me out of my daydream. I clutch my stomach instinctively.  
"Calum, you scared the shit out of me.." I whimper.  
"Seriously, you didn't hear me getting in?" He giggles, approaching me for a hug. I bury myself in his arms and chest, taking deep breaths of his perfume.  
"I was just in my own little world.." I mumble, feeling anxious but kind of relieved that he is finally here.   
"Do I have a place in this little world of yours?" He asks, pecking on my forehead with his warm, chapped lips and strumming my waist with his thumb.  
"Depends..."  
"Depends on what, babygirl...?" He asks, almost humming against my skin. I can tell he is tired, but I am tired too, and not just physically.  
"On the conversation, we are about to have." I say, motioning him to sit on the couch.  
"What's going on, princess?"   
"Look Calum, I know where exactly you stand on the whole having children issue. But.."  
"(Y/N), you knew since the moment we tied the knot that I don't want children while I am still touring..."  
"I know that..." I try to continue but he keeps on rumbling.  
"So if you changed your mind..."  
"I am pregnant." I say calmly, closing my eyes. I take a couple of deep breaths, the exact seconds it takes him to stop.  
"What did you just say?" He asks. Usually, I can tell if he is mad or calm or detect how he feels by listening to his voice, but right now I have neither the energy nor the mood to analyze him.  
"I said, I am pregnant. 2 months far in 3 days. And, as you can really understand we have to reevaluate where we stand on this whole having children thing. And don't you dare tell me to get an abortion because I swear I am going to cut your head off."   
"You are pregnant...." He states, standing up... I can tell he is panicked, as he paces up and down the room, running his fingers through his hair.   
"I am, Calum..." I assure him, one more time.   
"I need a minute." He says, walking towards the door.

[Calum's POV]  
Walking towards my parents' house wasn't really the best idea. Many fans saw me and asked for pictures. I just need a minute to myself, some freaking time to think.  
I knock on the door, hoping that I find someone to talk to. I need some comfort and some guidance.  
"Hey, Cal... What are you doing in here? I thought that you and (Y/N) would visit us tomorrow cause you wanted to spend some time together." Mali greets me, hugging me.  
"That was the plan..." I say, shrugging my shoulders as I get in the house.   
"What's going on? Is (Y/N) alright?" She asks, taking a seat on the couch.  
"No... (Y/N) is alright... I guess..."   
"You guess? Calum, what the hell is going on?" Mali asks worriedly.  
"I guess (Y/N) got pregnant..." I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. She slaps the back of my head, getting me off guard.  
"You idiot... First of all, she didn't get pregnant all by herself. You kinda helped her. And second, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you even here? Your freaking wife is pregnant with your baby and you are not there?"   
"Mali, we are not ready to become parents..."  
"You... You are not ready to be a parent. You never asked her if she was or if she wants to become a mother. You decided you didn't want children while touring. And she went along with it because she loves you. And too bad you are not ready because my niece or nephew is joining soon. Now get your ass to your house, or else I am going to shove your head up your ass. Get it, Hood?" She looks dead serious, she even has my t-shirt balled in her fist.  
"Oi... I got it..." I say, surrendering.

[Y/N's POV]  
I lay on our bed, my eyes refusing to shut.  
"Fucking hell..." I curse and turn for the millionth time the last hour.  
"Can you not curse in front of my child? " I hear Calum's voice from the door of our bedroom.  
"I didn't notice you in there." I say, sitting up against the header.  
"You seem to be absent minded today..." He chuckles, sitting on the bed.  
"I have my reasons..." I say as he climbs towards me.  
"I am sorry I left like that..."   
"It's ok. I kinda expected it."  
"You expected me going out?"  
"I expected much worst, to be honest..."   
"Like what?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.   
"I was prepared for a divorce..."   
"The day we got married, I promised that I will never leave you, no matter what. Through sickness and health. Through thick and thin. Through good times and bad times. Whether rich or poor. And there would be no power in this universe that would force me to be away from you. Remember that?"  
"I do. But you were clear about the whole having children thing, even before we got married..."   
"Then I should have been more careful. Look, you were right; I might never stop touring. But I want to have a family with you. And I might not be ready to become a father yet, but I have 7 more months to prepare and a whole life ahead of me to become the best dad ever."   
"You are such an asshole Hood. Making a pregnant woman all emotional..." I say, trying to hold my tears from falling. He brings me to his chest and kisses my temple with his soft, plump lips.  
"I know... Now I need you to sleep... I need my girls to be well-rested."  
"We don't know if it's a girl yet..." I say as he pulls me laying on his chest.  
"It's a girl. I can sense it. " He says, putting a hand on my tummy.

[9 MONTHS LATER]

I wake up, surprisingly not by the cries of my 3-month old baby girl. I turn to my side and see that my husband of 2-years tomorrow is not there. I turn to the baby monitor and check on the small screen that shows the crib where Iris sleeps, but I see no one. I get up from the bed and slip inside my silky romp. I slowly walk to the nursery room, knowing that probably my 2 biggest loves are together.

I crack the door open and see Calum with Iris in his arms, rocking her back & forth sleepily.  
"Cal, what are you doing?" I ask, smiling at the sight.   
"She woke up and I didn't want to wake you up." He says, yawning.  
"Ok, but she is asleep now. Why didn't you come back?"  
"I was afraid to put her down... What if I wake her up or break her?"  
"Hood, you are a father for almost 3 months and you still worry?"  
"Honestly, I don't think I will ever stop." He says, looking down at our sleeping daughter. I approach him and take the baby from his arms carefully, not to wake her up. I put her back in her crib and cover her small body with her soft blanket.   
Calum stands right next to me, his arm snaked around my waist and his lips resting on my shoulder.  
"And to think that exactly a year ago, I didn't want kids. How stupid was I?"  
"A lot. But that's another subject to discuss. Let's go now. Let her rest... Maybe, get her dad lucky tonight." I whisper, pecking on his chest.  
"We have the dinner to prepare in the morning..." He groans but I can really feel his boner against my stomach.  
"That didn't really stop us last year..." I whisper, pulling him in for a kiss.  
"Merry Christmas, babe!" He murmurs against my lips.  
"Happy anniversary my love." I whisper, pulling him towards our bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr by anonymous:  
> Calum Hood Imagine? Whatever you come up with. I just love your writing <3\. Btw, you look gorg on your avatar.
> 
> Did you guys like this chapter? There is a part 2 for this one that I am going to upload later on. Tell ne your opinion in the comments.   
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my writing ❤


	21. Aahton Irwin NSFW Alphabet with GIFs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures used below are not mine. I found them on Tumblr, so credits to the owners.

Aftercare:   
Ashton is always taking care of you after you are done. From running a warm towel on your body to help you clean up, to rubbing a soothing lotion on your ass after a spanking season, he is really good at pampering you.

Body part:  
He loves your neck. He pays extra care to it, trailing kisses down it, stroking its sides, marking it with hickeys and lovebites; even when you are in public, he traces his lips on it, making the hair in the back of your neck stand straight.

Cum:  
Ashton really likes to shoot on your stomach. Every time he does so, he states at his cum staining your lower belly, almost mesmerized by how beautiful you look.

Dirty Secret:  
Ashton has that crazy fantasy where he bounds you and places a vibrator on your clit, leaving you there and watching you cum multiple times, panting and crying from the pleasure.

Experience:

He has had his fair share with women before you, but when it came to pleasuring both of you, he had to start from scratch and learn your buttons.

Favorite Position:  
It depends on his mood. When he is pissed, he likes you on your hands and knees, going hard on you and having full access to your butt slapping it whenever he wants. 

But when he is in a romantic, cuddle mode, he loves a good ol' missionary, which allows him to stroke your body and places kisses everywhere.

Goofy:   
He is pretty serious when it comes to you and him on the bed, but during drunk sex, he always has that grin on his lips that make him look like a child.

Hot Spot:  
He can't help but moan whenever your lips kiss near his Adam's apple, this small gesture putting him right in the mood   
(couldn't find a GIF)

Intimacy:   
He doesn't have to build it up for long; just by looking in your eyes with his stern teasing glare, he has you dripping wet.

Jack off:  
His favorite way to do it is with you across of him, touching yourself too.

  
Kisses:  
There is no gray with Ashton. He either places soft pecks on your lips

or pins you against the wall and ravishes your lips.

Location:  
His absolute favorite is on the kitchen counter. He picks you up and places you on the counter, pulling you in for a lustful kiss before he proceeds on tearing off your clothes.

No:  
For him, sharing you with anyone else is off limits, so threesomes or group sex are off the table. He just wants you to himself.

Oral:  
He loves receiving; he loves you on your knees, lips wrapped around his dick and head bobbing. But that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy being between your legs, with his face buried in your pussy.

Public:  
He seems to be unable to keep his fingers out of your skirt or dress during lunches and dinners with friends. Watching you shudder and try to act cool while he fingers you in public, gives him so much satisfaction.

Quickie:  
He is not a great fan of quickies, he likes to take his time with you.  But if the only way to get his hands on you, with your hectic lifestyles, he will take the chance.

Roleplay:   
He is really into the maid/master roleplay. He loves to see you in a tiny french maid costume, with some stockings or a pair of garters showing under the skirt. He just gets really into this fantasy. 

  
Stamina:  
He can go a long time if there is water and food nearby. He can have you pinned on the mattress all day long if he wants to, with just a break to recharge.

Teasing:   
He likes to do it verbally, leaning in your ear and whispering all of the things he is going to do to you when you get home.

Unfair:  
Every time you try to be the dominant one or tease him a bit more, he whines that it's unfair he has to go through all of that to get what he wants.

Volume:  
He is always loud, groaning and growling as he slams his hips on yours, moaning loudly as he cums and panting to catch his breath when you are done.

 

Wild Card:  
Ashton secretly loves to fuck you in front of the mirror, especially when you are doing your makeup, ordering you to stay composed and keep doing what you are doing, watching your face take that lust expression.

X-ray:  
He is long, more than 10inches, with a girth a bit above average. He can reach places inside you that you didn't know were there. His thick veins add to the feeling when he is inside you.

Yearning:   
He doesn't have to yearn for long to get what he wants. He just has to grab you by the waist and pull you close to him, whispering in your ear all of the things he wants to do. He really doesn't like to waste time before touching you.

Zzzz:  
It takes him some time to calm down after he orgasms and he usually spends that time peppering kisses on your shoulder and back. But when it's time to fall asleep, he pulls you to his chest and holds you close, craving some skin to skin contact.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? I tried to include gifs for every letter and term, but some of them were impossible to find.  
> Tell me if you would like t see anything different on this work in the comments.  
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my writing.


	22. Marks (4/4 Visual)

Ashton:  
Ashton really loves it when I leave a trail of dark hickeys on the side of his neck. He loves the fact that they are visible to everyone, no matter what he is wearing. 

 

Calum:  
"You know you fucked up my back last night, right doll?" Calum comments as he pulls on his t-shirt to leave for sound check.   
I smile from the hotel room's bed, covering my frame with the sheets.   
"Well, I hadn't seen you in a while. And I hadn't felt you for so long. It was so good last night. And are you complaining, baby boy? I thought you loved it when my nails dig into your flesh while you thrust on my g-spot..." I tease him and watch his smirking reflexion in the mirror.   
"I do baby girl. I'll be back for lunch, ok?" He says, pecking on my forehead.   
"Your lunch is going to wait for you, right here, daddy." I tease him and wink at him. 

 

 

Luke: 

 Luke is more of a private guy. He doesn't like it when I leave really visible marks on him. But he secretly loves it when he sees light marks on his neck from the previous passionate night we shared.

 

Michael:  
Michael loves seeing whatever mark on him. He loves it when I take my time to drag my nails on his skin or when my teeth bite into his flesh. He loves to stare at them in the mirror and remember everything that went on the previous night. And I always make sure to give him something to stare at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this visual? Do you have any request for this work? Tell me in the comments.   
> By commenting. you are encouraging me to write more and improve my skills.


	23. Everyday (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Domestic life with Calum is as dreamy as it sounds.

Calum's POV

Waking up next to her in the morning is a blessing. Even when I am greeted by her bare back, I still consider myself lucky to be faced with such beauty in the morning. 

I leave a light peck on her shoulder blade before I get up from the bed as quietly as I can. She still has  15 more minutes before she'll have to wake up and start getting ready for work, and I don't want to ruin it for her. 

As I walk out of the room, I see Wolfang, my dog, laying on the floor on her side. I smile at the sight; these two have had a strong bond since the beginning. 

I walk down the stairs, heading to the kitchen to make myself and (Y/N) some coffee. I regret not staying in the bed with her, snuggle her a bit, dig my nose in her hair, feel her warm body on mine. But I know that coffee, especially freshly made by me, is going to put a smile on her face.   
"Well, good morning, sir." I hear her raspy sleepy voice from the entrance of the kitchen. I turn my head to face her, finding her in her thin, silky gown. 

"Good morning, babe. I thought you still had a few minutes to sleep." I comment, turning back to fix her her cup of coffee. She hugs me from behind and places her hand on my lower abdomen.   
"Well, I have like 10 more minutes." She whispers as her head rests on my shoulder blade.   
"Oh... And why are you up, hun?" I ask her. She chuckles and moves her hands further down my abdomen.   
"It's not fun, not being with you..." She whispers, slipping her hand in my brief boxers. I gulp loudly as her warm, small hand wraps around my member.   
"Plus, I thought that I could take care of your little fellow." She moans, moving in front of me.  
"Little?" I ask her and she smirks. She doesn't reply, she just gets on her knees in front of me, while removing my boxers.  
  


"You look gorgeous." I comment while watching her dress for work.   
"Thank you. Do you think it's a bit too much for the office?" She asks me. I stare at her figure, clad in a curve-hugging stretch dress and T-strap heels.  
"It's perfect... I mean, no matter what you are wearing it looks perfect on you." I say, getting more comfortable on the bed. 

"Didn't expect something different from you..." She chuckles as she adds the finishing touches to her makeup. She puts everything back in her duffel bag, the one she uses for staying over at my place. I frown as I see her gather up her stuff.  
"You'll stay at yours tonight?" I ask her, groaning. She chuckles and sits on the bed, Wolfang soon following her actions.   
"Babe, I have to stay at my place for some days. I mean, what's the point of paying for it, if I don't spend time there..." She replies. Before I could come back, she leans in to leave a peck on my cheek.   
"I have to go, or else I'll be late." She says and gets up.   
"Wait, I'll drop you there. And you can come over tonight, pick your stuff and leave me..." I say, pouting.   
"And how am I going to come here, smartypants?" She asks me, pinching my cheeks.   
"Take a taxi. I won't bear not seeing you tonight..." I groan like a 5-year-old.   
"Get dressed quickly." She says, leaving a kiss on my lips.    
  


"Wolfang, Calum, what are you 2 doing in here?" (Y/N) asks cheerfully as she exits the company she is working in. It's 8 in the evening, she is past her working schedule, her typical 9 to 5 is a long distant memory. Yet, after 3 hours of overtime, she looks gorgeous.   
"We came to pick you up. I couldn't let my angel get a taxi. " I say and open my arms for her.   
"Hmm... Be honest and say that you are jealous of every taxi driver..." She replies and gets in between my arms.   
"Not jealous, just protective." I reply and kiss the top of her head.   
"I see... Did you at least brought the car, or do we have to walk?" She asks and I smirk.  
"Well, your apartment is not far from here, is it?" I ask and arch an eyebrow.   
"I am on high heels..." She whines and I giggle.  
"I could carry you on my back." I reply and she scoffs.   
"Yeah, right. Cause I want my colleagues, your fans, and paps to capture that glorious moment." She says sarcastically.   
"It worked positively for Ed Sheeran..." I say as we begin walking.  
"You want to be called a copycat?" She asks, tangling her arms to mine.   
"We wouldn't want that, would we, Wolfang?" I ask, practically myself.   
"Come on, let's head to my place. I'll buy you food. Takeout Chinese, is that alright?" She asks me and I hum.   
  


"I can tell you the headlines for tomorrow. 'Calum Hood and Girlfriend seen walking their dog. Click to find out WHAT she was wearing.'" (Y/N) says as we enter her loft.   
"Won't be the first time..." I comment, letting Wolfang loose.   
"Yeah, but it won't be the last too. I am tired of being called 'Calum Hood's girlfriend.' I am CFO, I am making 6 digits, I have my own house, my own very successful career. I mean, how many CFOs are there that are a little above 25 years old? And still, I am someone's Mrs... And I am not even a Mrs." She says, sighing after she gets it all out. I get behind her and kiss her neck, hugging her waist.   
"I know, baby. If it helps, I know your worth." I whisper in her ear and she purrs.   
"I know, love. And I am thankful for that."  She whispers and pecks on my jawline.   
"I know you had a hard week at work. Why don't you go change into something comfy, I'll pour us some wine and bring the food to the couch... Ok, angel? I ask and she nods.   
"What did I do to deserve you?" She sighs and I stroke her lower back.   
"What did I do to deserve you?" I ask her back and she smiles.   
  


"So, I was talking with Wolfang today..." I begin.  
"You were talking with Wolfang...?" (Y/N) asks, giggling.   
"Yeah... And he was like, very sad that you won't stay with us tonight..."   
"Really?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.   
"Yeah, I mean, look at him. He is not even begging for food." I say and point to my dog, who lays on the other couch.   
"I see. Well, I told you that I have to spend some time at my own place. Otherwise, I am paying rent and expenses for nothing. But if it is for Wolfang's happiness, you are welcome to stay over." She says and leaves the container with the food on the coffee table. She comes to me and straddles my lap, smirking and licking her lips. I chuckle at her and place my hands on her hips.   
"This is just a temporary solution. I am thinking of something more permanent." I reply and she knits her eyebrows together.   
"Let me hear about the solution..." She says, still sitting on my lap. 

"First of all, you leave the apartment. Second, we get a few boxes and a big truck to move your things to my place. Third, you move in with me. And last but hell not least, we live together in happiness and in peace, with our beautiful dog, maybe a couple more pups. And why not, afterwards, a couple of kiddos, you know mini Calums and (Y/N)s." I finish and smile at her. She looks at me, her eyes sparkling with happiness.   
"A pretty and simple plan. Just the way I like it." She replies and leans in to kiss me. I smile in the kiss, enjoying every minute I taste my girlfriend's lips.  
"Is that a yes?" I ask as we part.   
"Of course it is. I wouldn't like more, anything but spending every day with you." She replies and I smile.   
"Great, cause I guess this little crystal pendant I got you to seal the deal, won't go to waste." I say and reach in my pocket to bring out the box. I hand it to her and she stares at me shocked.  
"You know you didn't have to..."   
"I wanted to, babygirl. You deserve it." I say and wink at her. 

She opens the velvet box, revealing the blue crystal with the silver chain.   
"It's beautiful. I am going to wear it every day." She says and I chuckle.   
"Not as beautiful as you..." I say and help her put it on her neck.   
"I am blushing, stop." She whines.   
"You look even more gorgeous." I say and giggle.   
"Why don't we go in my room, to seal the deal better?" She asks in a husky voice, leaving a kiss on my jaw.   
"I love talking business with you, Ms. (Y/L/N)." I moan and stand up, her still on me. 


	24. Dating Luke Hemmings would include

 

1\. Going to his house to wait for him the day he gets back from tour and him getting super excited when he sees you.

2\. Having to deal with the fans, but they actually love you because you are so kind towards them.  
3\. Curling on his chest and him playing with your hair.  
4\. Begging him to put back his lip ring.  
5\. Being each other's safe place.

6\. Him not being able to say no when you take your puppy eyes.  
7\. Spending time on the beach from day to night.   
8\. When you can't sleep, he can't sleep either because he stays up with you, talking about sweet nothings or having big conversations until you fall asleep on his chest.  
9\. Watching you get dressed or do your makeup and admiring you.   
10\. Playing songs on the guitar just for you on rainy days.

11\. Stealing his T-shirts and him pretending to be mad just so you will kiss him.  
12\. You saving money to go see him on tour and surprising him.  
13\. Him cooking breakfast for you.  
14\. Planning dates, like picnics or Drive-in movies.  
15\. Lots of road trips.

16\. Giving him back rubs and running your hands on those shoulders and back.  
17\. Helping each other with house chores.   
18\. Water fights.   
19\. Holding hands in public.  
20\. Getting mad at him when he is not getting enough sleep or not taking care of himself.

21\. Going to parties together and getting away from the others for a while to make out on the first wall you find.   
22\. Him being bad at calculating the time difference when he is on tour and calling and texting you in the middle of the night.  
23\. Taking his time to say I love you, but once he actually does, he repeats it all the time.   
24\. Getting cute jewelry that divides into halves.   
25\. When he stays at your place, he tightens all the jars to mess around.

26\. Being gentle in bed because he doesn't want to hurt you.   
27\. "(Y/N), can we get a penguin?"   
"No Luke..."   
*whining* "But why...?"  
"Because we fucking live in an apartment...."  
28\. Making you wear 5sos merch to "support your boyfriend."  
29\. Narrating your relationship as a fairy tale when you can't sleep.  
30\. Calling you shorty and pecking on your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by shiftywolf82   
> ~~~~~~~~  
> Hey guys. How are you? I want to thank you for the hits and the kudos on this work, I really appreciate them.   
> If you like my story make sure to give me a compliment or your opinion on the comments. If you don't, I'd love to get your opinion or feedback on the comments.


	25. Messing with each other (Calum Hood )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Y/N messes with Calum, in which Calum gladly responds. When Y/N's request is not met, Calum reminds her how things are.

 


	26. Mama Hood (Calum Hood)

 

Inspired by this text imagine 

I've literally spent my whole morning trying to figure out who's this text is so I can credit them, but I found nothing. If anyone knows, please help.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get up from the bed in the guest room, where Joy, my boyfriend's mom put me for the night. With Calum's bed being a single one, she thought that I would have a better night of sleep in the guest room's spacious bed, rather than if I was cramped in a bed with Calum. 

Her son, however, has a different opinion. It's been 20 minutes since I've texted him to tell him good night and he is still bugging me to sneak in his room. I mean, we are both used to sleeping on our own, due to his traveling, but he just can't accept the fact that we are in the same house and yet we are sleeping apart. 

I tiptoe out of the room and close the door as quietly as I can. I know that Joy won't  have a problem with me going to Calum's room, but still, she is his mother, I don't wanna give her a bad impression.   
I walk down the hall, cursing myself for not being able to say no to Calum. But he has his way to convince me into doing him all his favors.   
I crack his door open, finding him sprawled in his bed, wearing just his Calvins.   
He stares at me, smirking and licking his lip. An eyebrow is cocked as he pats his bed, signaling to come over.   
I place my phone on his nightstand as I get on his bed, being as quiet as I can.   
"I knew you would come... You can't resist me, can you, angel?" He whispers in my ear, biting my earlobe. I get a bit more comfortable between on his bed.   
"I am here now, Hood. Let's sleep..." I mumble, closing my eyes.   
"We definitely have so much more to do than sleep..." He whispers with his lips on my neck. The soft lips make me shiver as they graze my neck.   
"Cal, they are going to hear us." I sigh, a bit sad that he will have to stop.   
"I can be really quiet, doll. And because I know you can't, especially when my tongue is swirling on your little clit, or when I am pounding your little pussy, I am willing to muffle your moans and screams, babygirl. " He whispers teasingly. I can feel him smirk as I gulp loudly at the thought of his face buried between my thighs and his hand pressing against my mouth.   
"I see you are wearing that nice night set I got you... Seems to me like you were well prepared for this to happen during this trip..." He whispers again, this time leaving a small bite on the back of my neck.   
"I just... I just like the feeling of silk on my skin." I moan, making him chuckle.   
"Yeah, right..." He replies, his fingers toying with the strap of my top. He bites on my shoulder, tasting and breathing on my skin.   
"Cal..." I moan as his hand traces my hip.   
"Shhshs, don't speak babygirl..." He shushes me as he moves from behind me. He lays me on my back, his fingers hooking on my shorts.   
"So beautiful... " He murmurs as the silk slides down my legs. He licks his lips as he slips my panties down.  His fingers stroke on my cunt, feeling up my wetness. His thumb strokes my clit, as 2 fingers part my lips. He sucks on one of my lips in his mouth, teasing me perfectly that way.   
"I am going to need you to be quiet, ok angel?" He asks me, stroking the soft inner part of my thighs. I nod and look at him, watching his smile turn into a smirk.  
He lowers his face in front of my core, breathing just in front of my bundle of nerves. I feel my clit swell as the hot air lands on it. It feels amazing to have his face so close to my core and not being able to make a sound.  
His tongue laps against my folds, tasting my fluids from my entrance to the hood of my clit. I want to moan, I need to moan, show him how good he is at this, but I can't, I shouldn't. I bring my wrist to my lips, muffling the moan that wants to escape them. The tip of his tongue traces the outline of my entrance, irritating the little whole, the right way.  
With the flat of his tongue, he laps up my wetness, his teeth pulling on my clit as his lips reach it. Biting slightly on it, he rolls it between his teeth, moaning as he tastes me. His hands are around my thighs, keeping me from bucking my hips; other than being quiet, we have to keep our moving to the minimum to avoid the bed creaking and squeaking.   
My free hand travels to my boob, squeezing the soft part and adding to the sensation.   
Calum groans, looking at me from between my legs.   
I know he loves that I can't make a sound while he pleasures me, I know he loves to see me at the edge of screaming as he satisfies me but knowing I can't make a sound.   
He sucks my clit, causing it to throb at the same time a finger enters me.   
He traces my clit with his tongue in circles as his finger pumps rhythmically inside me.   
He curls the finger, pressing the fingertip on my spot.   
My back arches as he combines his finger and tongue on my pussy.   
He smirks, knowing that he drives me crazy.  
He releases my clit with an almost silent pop. Adding a second finger in me, he spits on my bundle of nerves, before starting to move his tongue fast, stroking my clit with tip.   
I have to bite on my wrist to stop me from being heard in the whole house full of guests. Calum knows that too, but he seems like he doesn't care about it as he curls his fingers on my spot.   
My back is not touching the mattress anymore. My walls are pulsing and I have this huge knot in the pit of my stomach.   
Calum notices that I am close and removes his mouth from my cunt, as well as his fingers.   
I look at him, angry and confused.   
He just smirks and wraps my legs around his waist, before getting up from the bed.  
He places me on the carpeted floor, laying me softly there.  
"Fucking you on the bed would have been too loud, angel. " He whispers as he brings his face on mine. He kisses me deeply, running his tongue across my teeth. I can taste me on his lips, as well as a hint of smoke, probably from the cigarette he had before bed. I put my hand in his hair, pulling a bit at his curls, making him smile in the kiss. He doesn't remove his briefs completely, he just lowers the waistband, just enough to bring the tip and an inch or two of his length out.   
His hard on presses against my stomach, some of the precum dripping on me. He reaches for the nightstand's drawer, fumbling for a condom. I grip his arm and stop him, parting from his lips.  
"Go bare tonight."I whisper in his ear, making him look at me with his mouth wide open.  
"Are you sure babygirl?" He asks me, his other hand cupping my jaw.   
"Of course I am. I want to feel you." I reply, licking my lip afterwards. He chuckles and brings his lips back on mine, his arm landing on my hip.  
I can feel him hard and thick on my stomach, the rush of my previous building orgasm still intense in my body.  
He hovers his body above mine, his knees bend as he brings his boxers down his thighs.  
He takes his member in his hand, stroking it a couple of times while looking at me. The head is a shade of purple, swollen and oozing precum. I spread my legs for him, showing every bit of my pussy.   
He traces my folds with the tip, smirking at how wet I am still for him.   
He lines up in front of him and I buck my hips up, helping him have a better access to it. Even after fucking for almost 5 years, I still feel like I did on our first time.  
He thrusts inside me, slowly making me feel his every inch. My mouth forms an o against his lips, giving him the chance to bite and pull my bottom lip.   
He grunts lowly as he feels my tightness.   
His hips thrust on mine, slowly on the first few times, but building up a pace. His lips don't leave mine, not even for a second. My moans travel directly to his mouth, making it curve at the sound of it. He holds my hands above my head, minimizing my movements.  
"No scratches, remember?" He whispers, parting from my lips for a while.   
His hips now have a rhythm as they pound on mine. His dick is filling me up, reaching spots in me that only he can.   
My chest is heavy with lust,  my breath short and rapid.   
We are both close, him ready to burst at any moment and me still in a haze from my previous ruined orgasm.   
My stomach rises and falls as he goes in and out of me. His tongue pushes more itself into my mouth. His skin rubs on my clit, adding gasoline to the fire that runs through my body.   
"Fuck, doll... I don't think I can last longer..." He groans in my mouth.   
 "Cum..." I moan loudly, breaking a bit from his lips. His hand instantly leaves my wrists and flies to my mouth to shut me up, but his smile lights his face.   
Soon, he throws his head back, making his Adam's apple and jawline even more prominent. He shoots his cum inside me, my walls feeling every rope of it.   
With his dick still inside me, he grinds his hips on mine, his tip pressing on my g-spot until I cum. His fingers rub on my clit, fast, pulling my orgasm closer. His hand still on my mouth and his smile still wide from watching me quiver.   
I cum on his dick, my stomach tightening for a second before I arch my back. My legs are numb, my walls clamp around him as I fall into euphoria. 

"That's why I insisted on living at a hotel while visiting my parents..." He chuckles lightly while stroking my hair.   
"Joy wouldn't enjoy the visit as much as she is enjoying it now, that we are staying with them. She has both her kids in the house... Think about it. You are living in L.A, Mali is in London... If we stayed in a hotel, she wouldn't feel like having you two back home, like when you used to live here..." I reply and he chuckles.   
"You are an angel, you know that?" He whispers in my ear, pecking on my cheek.   
"You've told me that about a million times..." I giggle.   
"Well, it's because you are..." He chuckles.   
"Let's go to bed... Your mom has that dinner with the whole family tomorrow and she will definitely need some help..." I say, trying to grab my pajamas. He grabs them before me and leans in for a quick kiss before he starts dressing me up.  
"I think that Mali definitely heard you moaning... I mean, she is sleeping right next door. " He says, fixing the straps of my top.   
"Well, I think that Mali will understand... I just wish your mother didn't hear us." I say as he lay on his bed.   
"Well, I don't really see the problem with that." He replies as I lay next to him. I turn to face him and he chuckles as I glare at him.   
"Cal... What is she going to think of me?" I ask him, purring like a kitten.   
"She will think that her son is getting some pussy from his girlfriend of 5 years. Come on (Y/N), we are not 5. We are adults and my mama knows that. And she is the one who is asking for grandchildren... She knows how babies are made, trust me..." He says, giggling. I slap his arm and glare at him.   
"Don't talk about your mama like that..." I say and he chuckles.   
"I didn't say anything babygirl. I am just saying that she will understand, don't worry. And she already adores you, that is not going to change just from a moan she might not even heard. Besides, I had sex too. If she is going to think bad of you, she will have to think bad of me too. And Mama Hood isn't like that."  
"I guess you are right." I reply and he pecks on my temple.   
"Now sleep, angel. We have a long day ahead of us. " He says, pulling the covers over us.   
"Good night, papi..." I whisper.   
"Good night, angel..." He whispers back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to 'Well, do you wanna marry me? and 'No matter what, always and forever.' (Both haven't been published yet)  
> Set the night before ' Well, do you wanna marry me?'


	27. You get bored during a lecture (Calum Hood text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has the most boring lecture in the world. She decides to text her boyfriend Calum who promises to give her what she wants when she is back, which Y/N doubts just to tease him. Calum gets mad and more into it than before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea came to me during the actual most boring lecture of health psychology ever.


	28. Christmas Gift he gets you Visual (4/4)

Ashton:   
"I got you a little something..." Ashton says, grinning from ear to ear. He hands me a large box which he had hidden behind the tree.   
"I thought we had a 'not above 20$' rule... And this one looks like it cost a lot above 20$..." I state and glare at him.   
"I know, I know. But hey, you broke the rule too..." He says and cocks an eyebrow.   
"Fine, fine..." I huff and unwrap the box. 

I raise the lid of the box and reveal a beautiful bodycon, with lace and rhinestones.   
"It looks beautiful..." I gasp and he smiles.   
"Go put it on babygirl. I want to see if it looks like I imagined it on you..." He smirks at me and licks his lips.

Calum: 

"Merry Christmaaaas" I hear Calum cheer as he enters our bedroom. I rub my eyes to adjust to the light, but once I fix my gaze on him, I see that he is holding a gorgeous yellow labrador puppy.   
"What's that?" I ask, gasping excitedly.   
"This is Taco, our new puppy. He will be keeping you company while I am touring, but he promised to not take my place in your heart, right buddy?" He asks, raising the puppy to his face to look at him. The puppy licks Calum's nose and I squeal.   
"Even though I feel like this is more of a gift for you than for me, he is soooo cute." I squeal and pick up the puppy from Calum's arms.   
"Guilty..." He pledges and sits next to me on our bed.  

Luke:  
"(Y/N), before we leave for the dinner with my family, can I tell you something?" Luke asks me as I slip in my shoes.   
"Sure..." I say and turn to face him.   
"I wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas..." He begins but I cut him off.   
"Luke, you didn't have to get me anything..." I say but he shushes me.   
"Let me finish... But then I saw this and I thought it would be great on you... So, Merry Christmas, I thought you will like it..." Luke says, smiling at me as he hands me the small box.   
I open it and find a beautiful pendant, with a drawing of a night sky and the moon in it.   
"It's beautiful... Thank you..." I reply before I stand up to kiss him. 

Michael:  
"Ok, but how did you know that this is what I wanted?" I ask Michael while I unpack all of the lippies.   
"Well, if you don't buy your makeup crazed girlfriend a vault of all the colors of her favorite lipstick, what are you going to buy her. Plus, I wanted to see what all of those colors would look like on my cock..." He states, grinning and chuckling.   
"That can be arranged..." I smirk at him and turn my head to kiss him on the lips.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but Michael's gift is actually dreamy...  
> What do you think of this chapter? Did you like the gifts?  
> Tell me your opinion in the comments.  
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my writing <3


	29. Christmas Together Visual (4/4)

Ashton:   
"Maybe some more in there..." Ashton struggles with the tube of sugar paste. I kiss his jaw with a feather kiss as he sticks his tongue out, focusing on frosting the gingerbread house.   
"Ashton, this is perfect. Stop struggling."   
"No. It's our first Christmas in our new place and everything has to be more than perfect. Now, hand me some more sprinkles." He replies, pecking on my forehead.

Calum:   
"I am so sorry that nobody showed up to your party Cal..." (Y/N) says after she takes a sip from her bubbly. I chuckle and stare at the flames, gathering some courage to tell my good friend about my feelings for her.   
"Nah, it's alright. The person that I wanted the most to show up, is here... So, everything is fine." I reply, hugging her closer to my chest.  
"Isn't this a little weird? I mean this whole setting is so romantic... You should spend moments like this with a girl you like, or maybe your girlfriend..." She states fixing her dress.   
"Who told you I don't like you...?"   
"I meant like like... Not like as a friend cause I am cool."   
"I meant like like as a woman for whom I have strong feelings ever since I met her because she is gorgeous too." I reply, gathering every ounce of courage in my body. I hold my breath back, waiting for her reaction.  
She just kisses me, her hands around my neck and her lips moving slowly.   
"Merry Christmas." I whisper against her lips as we part while stroking her back.   
She bites her lip, blushing and smiling brightly.   
"Merry Christmas, Cal." She replies before I crash my lips on hers. 

Luke:  
"You shouldn't have traveled all the way in here. I mean, it's Christmas, you shouldn't have spent it with your family." I whisper as Luke strokes my sides with his knuckles.   
"First of all, I would never leave you spending Christmas alone. And second, you are part of my family. So, shut your mouth and kiss me Merry Christmas." He says, side-smiling. 

Michael:  
"We are supposed to put those on the tree." I whine. He chuckles and brings me closer, his hands on my face now, with his thumbs tracing patterns on my cheeks.   
"They look so much better on you though..." He whispers, pecking on my lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Christmas specials. Did you like this chapter? I got a bit carried away with Calum's part, I am sorry.   
> Is there anything different you'd like to see on this work? Tell me your opinion in the comments.   
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my work <3


	30. Mistletoe Kiss. (4/4)

**Ashton (Girlfriend)**  
"Hey babe... Are you going to be late again today?" Ashton asks me over the phone.  
"Yeah, probably. Paperwork is killing me today..." I huff and throw my head back.  
"I see. Do you mind if I start decorating? It will save us time and I promise to start from the outside so we can have the Christmas tree left for when you are home..." He rumbles and I groan.  
"Who had this amazing idea of leaving the decorations for the last minute?" I ask and he chuckles.  
"You. You said that we had plenty of time..." He says and I roll my eyes.  
"I'll try to get home as soon as possible. Just start without me..." I say and he laughs.

By the time I got home, it was already dark outside. Ashton had already decorated the garden and the front door, making everything look dreamy.  
"Babe, I am home." I announce.  
"Hey home, I am Ashton..." He mocks me.  
"What are you doing on the stool?" I ask him, folding my arms in front of my chest.  
"Putting on mistletoes..." He replies, stepping down the stool.  
"Yeah, I can tell. But why?" I ask and he smirks at me.  
"I've put one in every door of our house, so I can have excuses to kiss you all the time." He says and pulls me close to him by my waist.  
"That sounds like a plan to me..." I reply and he smirks.  
"Come give me some sugar, honey..." He says and makes me giggle before I plant a kiss on his lips.  
  


**Calum (Best Friend)**  
"Oh look... A mistletoe above your heads... Huh, I wonder how it got up there. Anyways, have fun." Michael shuts the door, winking at us. Calum groans and tries to open the door, but no luck.  
"Come on... It's not that bad... I mean, we can chill here for 7 minutes and then go back out..." I comment, placing my hand on his back.  
"I knew they would do that..." He growls and pounds his fist on the door   
"Hey, Cal... It's no biggie. We don't have to do anything..." I giggle and he huffs.  
"The thing is that I really want to kiss you. Like, really really want to kiss you... A lot. I wanted it for too long. And they knew it... And I knew they would do something like that..." He replies, rubbing his face with his palms.  
"Calum... I don't know what to say..." I state and stare at him.  
"You don't really have to say anything. I understand if you don't even want to talk to me for the rest of your life. I get it; I fucked up and fell in love with my best friend..." He panics and I choke at his words.  
"Calum, you are in love with me?" I ask him and he scratches the back of his head.  
"Badly..." He says and I smile at him.  
"I am the girl you told me about?" I ask and he nods.  
"Kiss me you idiot..." I whimper and he whips his head towards me.  
"What?"  
"Kiss me..." I whisper approaching him.  
He places his hand on my lower back and traces my cheek with the other before his lips land on mine.

**Luke (Ex)**  
I open the door, after the 15th knock on it; I don't know why, but even though I told Luke that I don't want to talk to him, he is still here and insisting on talking to me.  
"It's a Christmas miracle." He chuckles and I roll my eyes, groaning at him  
"What do you want Luke?" I ask him and place a hand on my hip.  
"I just want you to hear me out..." He replies and I chuckle.  
"Just tell me..." I sigh and he clears his throat.   
"I miss you, I love you and I want you back."  
"That's it?" I ask and cock an eyebrow  
"Oh, and there is a mistletoe over our heads, so I now have to kiss you." He mumbles and stretches his arm over my head, holding a mistletoe between his fingers.  
He pulls me close y my waist and I whimper, not realizing what's going on. He leans in to kiss me, engulfing my lips with his. I moan a little and he smiles against my mouth.  
"Merry Christmas." He whispers, parting from me

**Michael (Love-Hate Relationship)**  
"Oh great... You are here..." I hear Michael groan. My heart beat starts rising and I feel cheeks fluster but I hide it away by sipping on my drink.  
"Mmmh, you are here too." I come back and he chuckles, pouring a drink for himself.  
"You had nothing better to do than show up in here and ruin my night?" He asks and I giggle.  
"Honestly, that's basically my plan..." I reply and smirk.  
"Ruin my moments?" He asks and I grin.  
"Ruin your whole life..." I reply and approach him. I feel him tense up as I get chest to chest with him.  
"And since we are here..." I whisper and point to the mistletoe hanging from the roof.  
"Merry Christmas..." I whisper before I graze my lips over his.  
  


 


	31. Well, do you wanna marry me? (Calum Hood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of Mama Hood

(Calum's POV)

I hear the door in my old room at my parents' place squeak, signaling that either my mom or my girlfriend just entered the room. I leave my notepad and pencil on the bedside table next to my bed and sit up, only to find my girlfriend smiling at me. She is already wearing her cotton shorts and one of my tank-tops, her face bare of make-up and her hair twisted in a bun; somehow even when she is that simple, she looks so perfect to me.

I scoop my body to the side and leave her space on my small bed; even though she knew I could afford the best hotel in town, she wanted us to stay with my parents, just so my mum would feel like she has her children back home.  
She climbs on the bed and turns to face me. I leave a peck on her forehead and she smiles at me, her eyes shining.  
"What were you writing?" She asks me, barely above a whisper.  
"Just some thoughts about a song..." I say, bringing her closer to my chest. She leaves a feather kiss under my collarbone, her lips soft and warm as always.  
"Is it about me?" She asks, giggling. I chuckle and stroke her back.  
"When aren't my songs about you, babygirl?" I reply and her cheeks become red.

"What a day, huh?" She asks, referring to the family dinner.  
"Yeah, everyone had something to announce... " I reply and kiss her nose.  
"Everyone but us. " She laughs and looks at me; her eyes always have love when looking at me, even when we are fighting  
"Are you complaining?" I tease her.  
"No, not at all." She replies and kisses my chin. I fondle her ass and she smiles.  
"I think that the most shocking one was Mali's." She says, yawning. Her eyes flutter shut and open within seconds, her lips are pouty and her face feels warm against my naked skin. She is definitely sleepy, only a matter of minutes probably before she falls asleep in my arms.  
"Well, no one expected it. But everyone was so happy to hear about her pregnancy. I am going to be an uncle. Aren't you excited to become an aunt?" I ask her, even though I already know the answer. She and Mali always had a strong bond, they became good friends ever since they met, so it is more than expected for (Y/N) to be excited about Mali's pregnancy.  
"Well, I am not going to be exactly an aunt." She says, her voice doozy.  
"What do you mean? I am going to be an uncle and you are going to be an aunt."  
"I am just a girlfriend, Calum. If we break up, I am going to nothing to the baby..." She says, her tone serious and a bit sad.

I look at her, my eyebrows knitted as I try to figure out what she is talking about...  
"Well, then why don't you marry me?" I ask her, completely naturally. The thought has been in my mind for a long time and honestly, I think I will never be more ready than now.  
"Cal, stop joking..."  
"I am not. I want you to marry me. I've been thinking about it for quite a while and I've never been so sure about wanting to be with someone for the rest of my life. I guess I should have asked you in a more romantic way, but I think that this will do too..." I say, looking into her eyes. They glisten with a few tears and sparkle excitement, making me smile.  
"There is no moment more romantic than this..." She whispers and leans in to kiss me.

(The Next Morning)  
"Good morning love birds." My sister cheers as (Y/N) and I appear in the dining room, where my mom has made breakfast for all the guests in the house. Mali's boyfriend waves at us while putting more food in Mali's plate, earning a glare from Mali.  
"What? You need more food. It's for the baby.." He supports his action while smiling.

(Y/N) and I take a seat opposite of them before she starts pouring coffee for both of us as I make a plate for her.  
"How was your night, loves?" My mom asks. We let Mali begin talking, as she has already opened her mouth.  
"It was nice. I just felt a bit nauseous when I woke up but I am getting used to it." She says, patting her invisible bump.  
"How about you?" My mom turns to us.  
"Well, it was eventful." (Y/N) replies before she takes a bite of her toast.  
"Eventful?" Mali asks smirking. I roll my eyes at her and let (Y/N) do the talking.  
"Yeah. I guess I found out that I'll become an aunt and that I am getting married, all in one night." She says and smiles at everyone, making me beam with happiness. My mom looks at us with an open mouth before she jumps up to hug us both. My dad raises his mug at me before he pats me on the shoulder and gives my wife a hug.  
"That's so exciting... Oh my God." Mali cheers at both of us and hugs (Y/N).  
"Calum finally realized that this one is a keeper, huh?" Mali mocks me before she hugs me tightly to congratulate me.  
"Where is the ring?" She asks, turning to (Y/N).  (Y/N) turns to me, her face showing that she has the same question too.  
"We'll pick it together babygirl, don't worry." I say, kissing her neck and hugging her from behind.

 


	32. Dating Ashton Irwin would Include

1\. Cooking for you after you had a rough day at work.

2\. Going to art museums together as a date.   
3\. Sending him pictures of your boobs when he is away and he is nervous/mad.   
4\. Him being daddy AF.   
5\. Him spanking you and you begging for more.   
6\. Matching outfits.   
7\. Buying you a necklace with your name on it, so everyone will know you are his.   
8\. Tracing over all of your scars or marks and assuring you they are beautiful.  
9\. Writing you love letters for when he is away.  
10\. Getting him a tiny stuffed animal to keep it with him on tour. 

11\. Late night conversations about anything and everything   
12\. Forehead kisses when you are in public because he is not that into PDA but he wants to show you love and affection.   
13\. Getting you flowers all the time.   
14\. Buying cute lingerie and modeling them for you.   
15\. Cuddling to the sound of rain.   
16\. Watching the stars from a high rooftop.   
17\. Touring with him and going sightseeing the local architecture.   
18\. Going to aquariums and getting mesmerized.   
19\. Taking Polaroid pictures of you in pretty views and having them with him almost all the time. 20. Him not being able to stay mad at you when he sees your eyes water. 

21\. Holding your hand under the table when his mom is having you over for dinner for the first time.  
22\. His sister actually loving spending time with you and his brother thinking you are really funny.   
23\. Him being overprotective of you and you being jealous of girls who approach him.  
24\. Drunk sex.   
25\. Cooking together in your underwears.   
26\. You pecking on his nose to help him soothe his nerves.   
27\. Wearing his fedoras and hats and making funny faces to make him smile when he is stressed/sad.   
28\. Rubbing scented body lotion on your back and leaving pecks along your spine.   
29\. Staring at you after you both orgasm and smiling.   
30\. Him being sure that you are the one.

 


	33. Messing with each other (Calum Hood text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N messes with Calum, in which Calum gladly responds. When Y/N's request is not met, Calum reminds her how things are.

 

 


	34. Ashton Irwin Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #20: "I know you love me and all, but stop threatening the doctor."

I rush inside the emergency wing of the hospital Calum texted me where they brought Ashton to. I probably look like a mess right now but that's the last I care about. I pace down the halls, trying to find where the guys are sitting. 

"(Y/N), you are here." Michael stands up and greets me.   
"Yeah... Where is Ashton?" I ask frantically.   
"Inside, the doctor is examining him. " Calum replies from his seat. I nod and tap my heel on the floor repeatedly. 

"Why the fuck is this taking so long?" I growl after what seemed like an eternity.   
"You've been here for like 5 minutes, calm down." Michael replies, his head resting on the wall.   
"Wanna fight me, Clifford?" I ask him, infuriated.   
"I really don't..." Michael replies. Everyone looks tired and worried, just like myself. 

When the doctor finally shows up, I jump up from my seat and approach him, looking as threatening as I can.   
"Listen, you Dr. Shit... If my boyfriend doesn't get well soon, I will come to your house and shove my foot so far up your ass that you choke on your own shit, in front of your whole family. Get it?" I say, grabbing him by his romp. He looks surprised and the guys giggle at my sudden burst.   
"Babe, **I know you love me and all, but stop threatening the doctor** , please. I am fine, really. " I hear Ashton say as he exits the examination room.   
"Are you alright?" I ask, hugging him.   
"Yeah, I just broke my wrist during practice. " He replies, showing me his cast.   
"Yeah, you just broke your wrist, no biggie.... Are you kidding me? What about the tour?"  I freak out.   
"I'll be fine by then. Right doctor?" Ashton turns to the doctor.   
"You didn't even break your wrist. You just sprained it. In 4 weeks you will be fine. " The doctor assures him.   
"See baby. I am going to be fine. Don't worry." He states and kisses the top of my head.   
"Are you in pain?" I ask him, resting my head on his shoulder.   
"A little. But I am going to be fine."  
"Let's all go eat something. Then you can take a painkiller and rest. Ok, love?" I ask him, pecking on his skin.   
"Sure. Let's go guys. Thank you, doctor. And sorry about my girlfriend. She was just worried.  ." Ashton says and the doctor nods.

He places his arm around my shoulders as we begin walking towards the exit of the hospital. "Thank you for being here, babygirl."   
"Always, love." I reply, smiling.

 


	35. Naughty Santa (Ashton Irwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton spends his first Christmas with (Y/N)'s family. In order to satisfy the youth of the family, he dresses up like Santa Claus, for which later (Y/N) thanks him in a way only she knows.

"Where is your boyfriend?" My 5-year-old niece asks me, tugging at my dress. I kneel in front of her and fix her pigtails, smiling at her. 

"He went to buy a cake for after the dinner. He will come back soon." I answer and she gasps excitedly.   
"Will it be a chocolate cake?" She asks and I purse my lips.  
"Do you want it to be a chocolate cake?"I ask her and she nods.   
"Ok then. I will call him and see what I can do." I reply and bop her nose.She laughs and runs away to the rest of the children, screaming that we are going to eat cake after dinner.   
I giggle and straighten the tablecloth before I grab my phone from the island and start heading upstairs, to talk in private.   
  
"Hey babe. Where are you?" I ask my boyfriend once he picks up the phone.   
"I am in the car. I'll be at yours in 5 maximum." He replies and I smile.   
"Great. Do me a favor and stop at the bakery to pick a chocolate cake. Oh, and park the car a block away from the house, so the kids won't see you coming out of your car." I say and Ashton chuckles.   
"Want me to rent reindeers?" He asks me and I roll my eyes.   
"No, just park the car a block away and walk. It's no biggie..."  
"Ok, but why the cake?" He asks.   
"My niece asked me where you are and I told her you went to buy one, so now, after you change into regular clothes, you will have to show up with some cake..." I reply and he hums.   
"I'll see you in a bit..." He replies and laughs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell rings, signaling that Ashton is here.   
"(Y/N), (Y/N). The bell is ringing..." My niece screams making me and her mother laugh.   
"Why don't you go open the door?" I ask her and she stares at her mother.   
"Go ahead..." She assures her and she jumps towards the door.   
We look at each other and smirk, walking towards the door too.   
"IT'S SANTA." She screams, making the other children look at the door too.   
"Hohoho, Merry Christmas!" Ashton cheers as he enters the house.   
"Santa..." My niece screams and hugs his legs.   
"Merry Christmas little girl..." He cheers and tries to move.   
"Ok children. Let's leave Santa walk and take a seat..." I say, trying to give Ashton the chance to walk like a human and not with kids hanging on him like monkeys.   
"Mom, can you take a picture of me and Santa?" My niece screams and her mother chuckles.   
"Everyone will get one." She replies and I smile.   
"But first, let's get Santa some cookies and milk." I say and the kids run in the kitchen to ask my mom for cookies.   
"You are doing great..." I mouth to Ashton who smiles at me under the white beard.

One by one, the children of the family sit on Ashton's lap. My sister-in-law takes the pictures and I hand Ashton the gift for each child. Ashton seems to enjoy all of this, grinning from ear to ear. I stare at him in awe, smiling at my sweet boyfriend.   
"He is a keeper." My sister-in-law comments at me as I approach her.  
"I know. And I intend to keep him." I reply and peek at my boyfriend who hugging the children.   
"Listen, children, Santa really has to go. He has many houses to visit." I say after a while, making the children sigh disappointedly in unison.   
"But if you are nice, I will come back next year." Ashton says, trying to calm the children.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell rings again and this time, I am the one to rush to the door.   
"Hey baby..." I cheer, hugging Ashton tightly.   
"Hey princess..." He whispers, kissing me on the cheek.   
"Ashton... Where were you? Santa Claus came..." My niece says and shows Ashton her new doll.  
"He did? Oh, so bad that I missed it. Did he leave any presents for me?" He asks her, kneeling down to her height.   
"No. Santa Claus only brings presents to children. You are an adult." She giggles and sticks her tongue out.   
"Oh, he didn't? Well, I guess I will have to take your present..." He teases her and she squeals.   
"Noooo...Aunty (Y/N), do something...." She pleads and I smile at her.   
"Don't worry, I will handle him, you go play with the others..." I say and peck on her forehead.   
  
"You are going to be an amazing father." I comment, once my niece left.   
"You think so?" He asks and I nod.   
"I know so. You were great as Santa." I say and he smiles.   
"Too bad I didn't bring any present for me..." He says chuckling.   
"I got your present upstairs..." I say and smirk at him, brushing his lips against mine.   
"Mhh, do you think we have time for me to unwrap it?" He asks, pulling me close by my waist.   
"Plenty... The food isn't ready yet..." I reply and he smiles.   
"Let me leave the cake and say hi and then I am all yours." He says and I nod.   
"I'll wait up in my old room upstairs." I reply and leave a peck on his bottom lip.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You were late..." I comment as Ashton enters my old room. He chuckles, approaching me on the bed.   
"I am sorry, princess. I was just saying hi to everyone." He replies and I hum.   
"You are forgiven." I say, leaning in to kiss him.   
"Why didn't you sit on Santa's lap, princess?" He asks me and I smirk.   
"Want me to sit now?" I ask him and he licks his lips.   
"Come here..." He says, patting his lap.

I unzip his pants and lower his briefs, while I raise the skirt of my dress.   
"Princess, are you sure we should do that right now?" He asks but I can see his boner resting against his stomach.   
"Just a quickie, please." I whimper, making him smile.   
"Alright princess..." He replies and pulls me to his lap.   
I hover over his dick for a moment, letting him slip it in me before I sink my hips on his.   
"Fuck." I whimper as he stretches my walls. He cradles the back of my head carefully, bringing m face close to his, engulfing my lips with his to muffle me.   
I bounce on him while he bites on my bottom lip hard. My eyes roll to the back of my head as he thrusts his hips to meet my rhythm.  
With his free hand, he smacks my ass and grips on it hard, making me shiver.   
I grind my hips, getting more friction on my clit, trying to make myself cum as fast as I can.   
I love having quickies with Ashton; that feeling that we can get caught in any minute makes my blood pump fast in my veins.  
"You feel so good around me princess..." He moans, pushing my hips more on his dick. I tighten my pelvic muscles, making Ashton groan in pleasure.   
He places a kiss on my collarbone, pulling a bit my top to expose my skin more.   
"I don't think I will last long, princess." He whimpers and I start moving my hips faster.   
"Not yet, daddy. I am not quite there, yet." I moan, my hands resting on his shoulders.   
"Did you just call me daddy, princess?" He groans, gripping harder on my ass.   
"I forgot it turns you on..." I tease him and he slaps my ass.   
"Yeah, right..." He whispers and bucks his hips with force, trying to slam on my g-spot.   
"Can you stroke my clit, daddy?" I whisper in his ear, biting on his neck.   
His hand slips between or bodies, reaching for my clit. He strokes the top of it, rubbing it circularly.   
I throw my head back and buck my hips back and forth, trying to bring Ashton to his edge.   
"Where do you want me to cum, princess?" He asks me, gripping hard on my ass.   
"Inside me, daddy." I plead and he groans.

I am the first to cum, my hips grounding on Ashton's and my nails digging on his back. My walls pulse around him, making him groan loudly. I glare at him with wide eyes and bring one hand to muffle him.   
He cums in me, his muffled groans making my head spin as he spills his seed inside me. His cock throbs and his veins feel even more prominent.  
We stay silent for a moment, both of us trying to catch our breaths. Ashton is stroking my hair and pecking on my forehead, his chest rising and falling as he regulates his breath.   
"I love you so much, princess..." He whispers, making me look at him.   
"I love you too, baby." I reply and peck on his nose.

 

 


	36. We were staying in Paris (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum falls for the girl on the seat next to him on the plane. An engine trouble will result in them having to spend the day and night together in the most romantic city in the world.

(Calum's POV)

I am mesmerized by how beautiful she looks. The light coming from the airplane's window hits her face perfectly, complimenting her features.   
She looks peaceful, listening to her music as the plane flies through the clouds. I wanna ask her who she is, what she is doing on this plane, chat with her.   
But I don't want to bother her.  
So I look at her as she stares out of the window, admiring the stranger.   
I can hear the music she is listening to, through her earphones, making me smile at her music taste. She goes from 90's hip-hop to classic rock to modern day hits. She smiles at herself, gifting me a glimpse of her pretty smile.   
From the reflection of the window, I see the screensaver of her phone; it's a picture of our first album. Maybe she is a fan; but if she was, wouldn't she had recognized me?  
Maybe my disguise really works. I mean, she didn't bat an eye when she saw me taking the seat next to her.   
It is strange that I gawk at her. She is a complete stranger. All I know about her is that she is leaving London, just as I am. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The plane starts quivering suddenly and I hear her gasp loudly.   
"Oh my God, we are going to die..." I hear her mumble, panicking as the plane becomes unsteady.   
"Miss, you are going to be ok, I promise." I say, turning to her.   
"How do you know?" She asks, trying to take deep breaths.   
"I just know. Look at me, ma'am. I am Calum, I am here, you can talk to me." I say, trying to soothe her.   
"I know who you are..." She mumbles while she shuts her eyes.   
"Good, good. Well, you are going to be ok."   
"Again, how do you know?"   
"Well, you can't die without giving me your name..." I reply smiling. She turns to look at me, a smile spreading on her face too.   
"If we survive this, I'll tell you my name." She states and I nod. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After 20 minutes, the plane had a compulsatory landing. The stewards told us that we would fly tomorrow, with the first plane in the morning.  
"Since we have the whole day in a foreign city, would you like to go for lunch?" I ask her as we exit the airport.   
"Maybe later. I'd like to see the city." She replies, shrugging her shoulders.   
"Mind if you have some company?" I ask her, my hands resting in my pockets.  
"I'd love some company, Mr. Hood." She replies, turning to look at me.   
"Great." I reply, smiling brightly.   
"I want to go to Notre Dame first." She states.   
"You are very religious." I commend, coming out more like a question.   
"Me? Not really, I am just obsessed with the Hunchback of Notre Dame, ever since I can remember myself." She says as we begin walking.   
"Oh... Well, I always liked Lilo and Stitch. I don't know why, but I was always drawn to it..." I comment and she barely contains herself not to burst out laughing. After taking a minute and clearing her throat, she turns to me.   
"You look a bit like David Kawena." She replies and giggles.   
"Do I?" I ask, laughing. I catch her staring at me, but she doesn't avert her gaze.   
"Well, yeah. The skin, the tats, the nose..."   
"The nose? What about my nose?" I tease her.  
"It's a bit thick. But still cute. Very cute, actually."   
"What else do I have in common with Kawena?" I ask, wanting nothing more than her to fangirl a bit.   
"Well, the body... You are both toned and defined. And you are both very sweet." She states, tilting her head to the side. I smile at myself.   
"Complimenting me and all, but I still don't know your name."  
"(Y/N)." She replies, extending her hand. I bring it to my lips, grazing her skin with them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night came sooner than I wanted it to come. I got to spend the day with her, we've been to many beautiful places together. But I wish we had more time.  
"Such a beautiful city. So many places I want to visit, but so little time." She sighs.   
"I wish we had more time..." I mumble. She sits on the bench that is close to us. She brings her knees to her chest, patting the spot next to her for me. I sit close to her, running a hand through my hair.   
"Look how beautifully the stars reflect on the water. Like fireflies dancing..." She whispers. Her voice is soothing and peaceful.   
"Beautiful..." I reply and she chuckles. She leans her head on my shoulder.   
"We both need some sleep..." She comments, her voice as soft as a feather.   
"I agree. Plus, we have to be at the airport really early." I say and she hums.  
"Any ideas on where we are going to sleep?" She asks.   
"I saw a small motel on our way here. It looked old but pretty. It'll do for a night. And I promise we'll get separate rooms." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I am sorry, beau. We only have one room available. " The lady behind the desk informs me.   
"Is it at least a 2-bed one?" I ask, before (Y/N) could talk.   
"No. It has a big bed though..." The lady replies and I turn to look at (Y/N).  
"Calum, I am very tired. If that's it, so be it." She says, nodding her head.   
"We'll take it." I say and hand her my credit card. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Which side do you prefer?" I ask her.  
"It doesn't really matter. I have other things to worry about." She replies. I knit my eyebrows together and stare at her.   
"What's the problem." I ask her.  
"I don't have other clothes with me. Not in my carry-on."  
"Neither do I."   
"Yes, but I can't sleep with the clothes I've been wearing the whole day..." She replies and bites her lips.   
"I see... You... you can sleep naked. I am going to do the same. I promise to behave." I say and she smiles.   
"Can you turn around? Please..."   
"Of course."  
I turn my back to her, giving her privacy.   
"I am going to get undressed as well." I state while I wait.   
"Fine by me." She replies.   
By the time I was done with my clothes, the thought of her, sleeping naked next to me was haunting me.   
"You can turn around." She announces.   
I turn around, finding her in her underwear. I feel like a 15-year-old again, gawking at her like she is the first woman I've ever seen.   
"Wow..." I breathe out but immediately regret it. I see her blush and bite her lip.   
"It's nothing that you've never seen before. I mean, in other women."  
"It's just... You are really beautiful... That's all." I reply and she smiles.   
"Thank you. I think we should get to bed." She replies, trying to change the subject. I nod and motion towards the bed, letting her pick the side first. She picks the left side, picking the covers up so she can slide under them. 

The bed is smaller than I expected, making us have skin to skin contact. It's really nice, the warmth of her skin matching mine, but surely the smoothness of her flesh contrasts my skin.   
"Do you ever wish you could freeze some moments?" (Y/N) asks me.   
"Who doesn't?"   
"I am not talking about big moments or important moments, moments of action or moments of greatness. I am talking small moments... Just... like... this one..." She tilts my chin, bringing my face close to hers.   
I am the one to make the first, well the final move, bringing my lips to her. It's a slow kiss in the beginning; my lips grazing hers as hers respond quickly. She cups my jaw as my hand rests on her cheek.   
"The whole day... The whole damn day I was waiting for this..." I mumble and she chuckles.   
"Why didn't you do it then?" She asks.  
"I wasn't sure if you wanted it or not." I state and she kisses me again. She deepens the kiss, starting by running her tongue across my bottom lip. She shifts a bit and from laying on the mattress, she ends up laying on top of me. 

I hesitate to touch her, afraid that she will leave, she'll disappear.   
But my lips are already on hers and she is still here, so my hands make their way to her hips.   
"Oh, the many things I would let you do to me." She moans as her hands rest on my chest. I lick my lips and run my nails along the skin of her hips. She winces and hisses, her hips pressing on mine.   
"Many things? Like this?" I ask and unclasp her bra, letting it slip down her shoulders.   
"And more!" She states.   
"More? Like this?" I ask and flip her on her back.   
"Even more!" She whispers, dragging her fingers down my cheek. I bite my lip and nod.

I slide down, bringing my face to her chest. I run my thumbs over her perky nipples before I take one of them in my mouth. I suck it lightly, feeling it roughen as I do. She purrs and moans softly as my lips engulf her numb. My thumb plays with the other nipple, roughening it as I suck the one in my mouth.  
"More than that?" I ask her, my lips grazing down on her ribs. She hums and nods, her breathing becoming labored.  
"Good..." I mumble and place a kiss just above her navel. 

I slip a hand in her panties, feeling her wet core. Her eyes are closed and her lip is tucked between her teeth.   
"Go ahead..." She moans before I start rolling her clit with my fingers. I press a bit with the pads of my fingers. I don't want to tease her; I want to devour her, feel every inch of her, watch her shriek and spasm and wiggle underneath me.   
"Don't move..." I whisper as I sit up from the bed.   
"Where could I go like this?" She replies and I chuckle.   
I grab my wallet from the nightstand, taking a condom out of it.   
"Want me to help you with it?" She asks, smiling seductively from the white sheets.   
"I think I can handle it myself." I reply.   
"I know... But I insist." She says and sits up from the bed.   
She takes my hand and pulls me to sit on the bed. She lowers my briefs and gets on her knees in front of me. She rubs her thumb over my tip, spreading the pooling precum. I gulp thickly, not daring to close my eyes and miss the view of my dick in her hands. She brings her lips to my tip, sucking lightly at the swollen pink tip.   
"No, please. I don't want to fuck your mouth, I need you... All of you..." I whimper, my fingers tangled in her hair.   
She smiles at me and kisses my tip, before ripping the foil package with her teeth. She rolls the latex on my length, making sure it fits perfectly. 

I grab her tiny wrists and push her up. She sits on my lap, her thighs straddling mine. Her hand reaches between our bodies, taking my dick in it. She lines it up in front of her entrance, bucking her hips up before sinking them down, taking me inside of her. I grip on her hips, shutting my eyes as her hands rest on my shoulders.   
"Fuck, fuck... Oh God..." She groans as she takes my dick deep inside her.   
"Fucking tight..." I growl, digging my nails in her skin. She shrieks but stays there, rolling her hips on mine.   
"Do it again..." She moans, her breath hitched.   
"You are a little pain slut like me, huh?" I ask her, dragging my lips along her neck.   
She pounds her hips down on my length as my hands grope her ass. My lips travel down her chest, wanting nothing more than to have her boob in my mouth. She rides me good, taking my dick deep in her and squeezing her walls.   
I slap her ass, watching her face contort with a smirk of satisfaction.   
"I didn't think you would be into rough shit... I pictured you more like a vanilla girl." I whisper in her ear. She drags her nails down my back, surely leaving marks on my skin.   
"And think that I am taking it really softly on you..." She whispers, biting her lip. I chuckle and slap her again.   
"I am the one taking it softly on you, babygirl." I reply with a smug smirk on my lips. A hand reaches between our bodies, heading directly to her clit. I grab it and put it back on my shoulder. My fingers trace her hipbone on their way to her center.   
"That's my job, little one." I smirk at her.

She grounds her hips on mine, starting to grind on me. She groans as my tip pushes her g-spot with every move. I roll her clit with my fingers, making her groan.   
"We have to be quiet, ok babe?" I whisper to her, feeling her walls pulsing.   
"I don't know if I can." She growls and I squeeze her ass. 

She cums on me, her walls pulsing and squeezing my dick, her mouth wide open and releasing a throaty scream as it falls back. I leave her like that for a minute, before I flip her on her stomach and remove the condom, squeezing my member with my palm.   
She writhes and gasps as she rides out her high. I have my eyes closed, imagining her with her lips wrapped around my cock.   
I groan and growl as I cum, opening my eyes to stare at my seed staining her skin. I gawk at the beauty of it, trying to memorize everything. 

I leave a pec on her shoulderblade after I calm from my high.   
"I'll bring a wet cloth to clean you up. Ok princess?" I whisper and she hums, turning her head to face me.   
"Ok." She replies and smiles at me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I clean her up, I lay next to her, pulling her towards my chest. Her naked skin feels relaxing against mine. I move her hair off my way and peck her neck while tracing signs on her hip with my thumb.   
"What are you thinking?" I ask her. She turns around, facing me, her eyes showing that she is sleepy.   
"I don't want this night to end..." She admits, her thumb grazing my cheek. I sigh and run my hand through my hair.   
"What if it doesn't have to end?" I ask her. She chuckles and shakes her head.   
"You have the secret for time freezing?" She asks sarcastically. I cup her face and squeeze her cheeks before I kiss her on the lips.   
"Stop being a smartass, just for a second and hear me out." I say after we part and she nods.   
"Let's stay in here."   
"For how long?" She asks.  
"It doesn't matter. I have nowhere better to be. Well, until I start touring again. I have plenty of money to spend in here, we'll get our luggage from the airport. ANd we will stay here, figure this shit out. The moment you get bored, we can break this up." I reply and she smirks.   
"What if I don't get bored?" She asks and I smirk.   
"I hope you won't..." I reply and she smiles while kissing my lips.  
"Let's stay..." She says and I smile.


	37. Lingerie Shopping (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's insomnia leads her to buying lingerie for when Calum gets back home

 


	38. You have a text fight (4/4)

Ashton:

Calum:

Luke:

Michael:


	39. You tease him and he gets mad (Calum Hood text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N teases Calum in an innocent way but he gets mad, so she decides to change his mood by doing him all his favors

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. My finals are coming up and I decided to take a break from writing to focus on my studies. I will start uploading stories again on the 8th of February, so please be patient ❤️


	40. Calum Hood NSFW Alphabet

Aftercare:   
Calum is the cuddly, sleepy guy after the action. He is the one to wrap his arms around your waist and bringing you closer to him, leaving no space between the two of you.

Body Parts:  
He loves your boobs, the way they bounce as he fucks you, or when you wear low neckline shirts that reveal part of them. In all cases, he is mesmerized by them. 

Caught:  
One time you were having a quickie in his parents' house, in the bathroom while having a dinner with his family. As he had you pinned on the wall and he was balls deep in you, his aunt came in, catching you in action and leaving you two embarrassed.

Dirty Secret:  
Other than his obvious pain kink (don't fight me on that), he has an impregnation kink as well. He loves watching his cum oozing out of you, risking to get you pregnant. 

Eating out:  
The boy knows how to use his tongue. He loves to use the flat of his tongue to get to it, suck the clit lightly in his mouth and watch you writhe. He uses those long fingers too, making sure he has you melted by the time he is done with you. 

Favorite position:  
On the wall. He likes the quickie nature of it, he loves that you are so close. Plus he adores the way your body slams against the wall.

Goofy:  
He gets pretty goofy when you go down on him. He twitches and sticks his tongue out, grinning like a little boy. His sighs are the funniest part, causing you most of the time to choke from the laughter. 

Hair:  
In contrast to his messy curls, he keeps things groomed and neat down there. 

Intimacy:   
Calum builds it up for hours before the time to have you comes. He starts by running his fingers along your thigh in public, followed by a wink and by the time his lips are on your neck, you are an utter mess. During the actual action, Calum always praises you, strokes your body everywhere, places kisses on your most sensitive parts. 

Jack off:  
Let's be honest, with the constant touring, Calum is pretty used to taking care of his needs, something he does when he is home too. However, when he is home, he mostly does it to tease you, sending you pics and videos of him stroking himself while moaning your names. 

Kink:   
Pain kink. He absolutely loves it when your nails dig deeper into his skin, when you bite harder on his shoulder. He groans every time you go a bit rougher, enjoying his babygirl being rough with him. 

Limits:  
Anything that could cause you harm, like knife play, extreme BDSM, bonds that are too tight, is off the limits for Calum. He would hate himself if he would cause you any harm. 

Moans:  
He might not be a moaning type of guy, but he is pretty vocal when it comes to sex. He groans, screams and hisses, especially when he hasn't seen you in a while. 

Nudes:  
He has a great collection of pictures and videos of himself, which he uses to tease you whenever you don't pay attention to him. Likewise, you like to make sure to keep him updated on the way you look when he is on tour, loving to tease him before he goes on stage, making him walk around with a boner.

Oral:   
He loves both receiving and giving. He loves seeing you on your knees, pleasing him, with his dick down your throat, but also loves watching you from between your thighs, trying to control yourself from screaming as he flicks your clit with the tip of his tongue. 

Public:  
He adores the adrenaline rushing through his veins when you have sex in his car, feeling like he can be seen pleasuring his girl, even though the windows are pretty opaque. Also, he loves it when you flash him when no one is watching, feeling the urge to pin you on the first wall he finds and fuck your brains out. 

Quickie:  
He is a big fan of them. Whenever he can sneak 10 minutes, he literally drags you to a private place, removing just the essentials. 

Roleplay:  
Teacher/ Student. He loves having you beg for an extra credit but he also gets turned on being the student who has a crush on his teacher. 

Stamina:  
He can last for hours and hours, switching positions every time, making sure the neighbors are up until early in the morning. 

Teasing:  
That little shit loves to tease you, grazing your folds and making you beg. However, he hates it when you are the one teasing, his face turning red and his jaw clenching, cursing you for not giving him what he wants. 

Unfair:

He finds it unfair when you are teasing him, even slightly. He wants you and he wants you now. 

Volume:  
You are both loud, him being more vocal and you being a big moaner. 

Wild Card:  
He loves nipple play; running his tongue over your buds, biting slightly until they are pointy, sucking them and make you go crazy. 

X-ray:  
(We've all seen it, but ok...) He is a good 8inches, with a nice girth and thick veins to graze on your walls. 

Yearning:

He is almost all the time longing for the moment he will have you all to himself. 

Zzzz:  
He doesn't sleep too quickly. He takes his time to praise you, whisper sweet nothings in your ear or just stare at you. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Calum's birthday  
> Next NSFW Visual is going to be Luke's but I don't know when I am going to write it because I have my exams.   
> Also, drop a few suggestions for future visuals in the comments


	41. College Classmates (Calum Hood Text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Y/N have a class together in college and he wants to get to know her better. So, she texts her to ask her to grab breakfast with him.

 


	42. Surprise (4/4 Preference)

Ashton:   
"Thanks for the dinner, Ashton..." I thank my boyfriend as we walk towards his car.   
"You are welcome, my moon..." He says, kissing the top of my head. He only leaves my hand to unlock his car and open the door for me. I turn to give him a kiss before I start getting in...   
However, I find my seat taken by a giant teddy bear.   
"What is that? Oh my God, Ash... That's amazing... But how and why?" I ask excitedly.  
"Well, I had the guys come here and put it in while we were eating. And I got it for you to keep you company while I am on tour. " He replies smiling from ear to ear.

Calum:  
 _'Babygirl, for your first day at your new work,  to make your day half as sweet and pretty as you make mine. I love you to the moon and back._  
 _Your Cal-Pal '_

Luke:  
"Are you fucking serious?" I scream as I see all of my friends and Luke with the guys jump out from every corner of my apartment and scream 'surprise'. My hands fly to my mouth as I look around at the decoration.    
Luke guides me to the table where a birthday cake is set up and waiting for me.   
After everyone sings the happy birthday song for me and wishes me for my special day, I have a quick chat with my best friend, mostly scolding her for not calling me the whole day.   
"Hey, it was Luke's order... He said that he wanted to amplify the surprise.... He was planning the whole thing for 2 months,  it would be a pity if someone would have ruined it..." She says and I nod.   
I walk over to my boyfriend who is sitting on the couch and enjoying his beer.  
"Hey, babe... Are you enjoying your party?" He asks me as I take a seat on his lap.   
"Of course I am. I just wanted to say thank you.... (Y/B/F/N) told me that you've been planning this for quite a while. "  
"Anything for my baby..." he replies, leaving a kiss on my shoulder.  
"Maybe I should thank you more when everyone is gone,  what do you think?" I ask, tracing the bare part of his chest with my fingertip.   
"I can't wait, love.."

Michael :  
'The fact that I am away from you on our first anniversary doesn't mean that I am not thinking of you all the damn time. I love you so much babygirl and I promise we will celebrate it when I am back. I wish I was there, I really am. It pains me that I have to be away during such a   
big milestone in our relationship but I can't do otherwise. Enjoy your day full of surprises and I can't wait to see your pretty face through Skype tonight.  
, Michael"


	43. He asks you out (Calum Hood text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum met Y/N during a photo shoot, where she was taking pictures. He found out that she is single and decided to ask her out.


	44. You have to attend a wedding together (Calum Hood text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Y/N are exes that have to attend and take part in their best friends' wedding.   
> (To see what happened in the end, check back here next week and read the chapter Fake it till we make it)

 


	45. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas? (Calum Hood) (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's sister, (Y/N), joins the boys for Luke's birthday celebration in Las Vegas. What happens when Calum sees his best friend's little sister from a whole different perspective?

(Calum's POV) 

I never thought that the tomboy, whiny, teenage girl that I met years back as Michael's little sister, would grow up to be this hot as hell woman. Everyone's eyes are on her, from the minute we stepped into the club.

 After her high school graduation, she decided to join Michael in L.A for the summer and her being so close to all of us for the past 2 months, Luke invited her to his birthday celebration in Las Vegas. 

And here we are now, her looking so damn good in her tiny black dress and leather choker. Some girls just look so damn great in choker, that you instantly imagine your hands around their necks.   
I eye her from my spot as she dances off with a stranger. I feel kind of jealous of him, I mean I want to dance with her too, but she is Michael's sister and I know how protective he can be with her.   
"Do we know him?" Michael asks me as he approaches me.   
"Who?" I ask, pretending that I don't know what he is talking about.  
"That guy that dances with (Y/N)..." He says and motions to them.   
"I don't think so... " I reply and shake my head.   
"Well, I don't like him and the way his hands are all over my sister." He says and clenches his jaw.   
"Michael, relax. She is an adult." Crystal says and giggles.   
"No. I don't like him and I don't want him near my sister. I am going to go and bring her over." He says but I grab his wrist.   
"If you go and stop her from having fun, she is going to throw a tantrum and she is going to be absolutely right. I'll go and dance with her so others won't approach her, ok?" I offer and he nods.   
"Thanks, I owe you. " He says and I walk to the bar to get myself and (Y/N) a beer. 

"Hey mate. Mind if I?" I tap the guy's shoulder as I walk next to them. He turns his head to look at me and nods, parting from (Y/N). I smile at him before he walks away to go to the next girl. I hand (Y/N) a beer and cling mine to hers.   
"Thanks. They wouldn't sell me one. " She says before she takes a gulp.   
"I know. You are a kid." I say with a serious look. She punches my arm and giggles.   
"I am not. You are just 3 years older than me. Calm your tits. " She says and sticks her tongue out.   
"Still a kid. " I say and smile at her.   
"Come dance with me, grandpa. " She says and pulls me closer. 

"Are you happy to see me?" She asks me out of the blue.   
"Yeah, sure. I mean I haven't seen you in years, I am really proud to see you as the woman you have evolved to. " I reply and she giggles.   
"I don't mean that, grandpa. I am talking about your little friend." She replies, grinding her hips harder on mine.   
"Shit..." I curse, embarrassed by it. She giggles and places a hand on my chest.   
"You know, you were always my favorite. Ever since I met you. But I knew that you would never notice me..." She says, swinging her hips.   
"What are you talking about? I had noticed you since day one." I reply and chuckle.   
"I don't mean it like that. I mean, notice e as a girl. You were always after the pretty girls. And back then I wasn't even a girl. "She says and stares at me.   
Before I could even respond to that, Luke approaches us, placing a hand on our shoulders once he is next to us.   
"Hey guys, Do you wanna go back to the hotel and head for a swim in the pool on the roof garden? Tally said he will arrange it if we want to. " He says, raising his voice a bit over the music.   
"I am in. I love to go night swimming, even in a pool. " (Y/N) replies excitedly.   
"Me too. I could use some chilling right now." I reply and Luke smiles at us.   
"Great. We will leave in 30. " He says and goes to the others. 

We don't talk much after (Y/N)'s little confession. Maybe because I have nothing to tell her to excuse myself for back then. But to be honest, I was never rude to her or ignored her when she used to hang out with us on practice. I just... I never saw her the way I see her now. Who knew that the little Clifford would become a beautiful, curvy in all the right places and smart-mouthed woman?

I sigh as I walk to her room, to pick her up and take her to the pool. Everyone else is waiting for us and me being the last one to leave my room, had to pick her up. To be truthful, I don't know how I am going to react when I see her in her bikini; I had already pictured her in her tiny bikini, teasing me while in the water, and later taking her rough on my bed, and all of that while I was in the shower, trying to get rid of the boner she gave me while grinding on me at the club.   
I knock on her door, taking deep breaths. I know she is Michael's sister, and even though he never told us not to hit on her, she is out of limit.   
"Coming..." She shouts. I hear a few things shifting and her feet shuffling on the floor.   
"Oh, it's you." She says once she opens the door and faces me. I see her smile as she leans on the door.   
"Not happy to see me?" I ask her, fighting myself not to scan her body.   
"The complete opposite I would say.." She says and smirks.   
"Want to come in? I am not ready yet..." She says and moves from the door. I nod and walk in, trying to keep my cool.   
For some reason, she makes me feel like I am 15 again, at my crush's home for a study date.   
"Do you want a drink? There are several in the mini fridge, you can have whatever you want." She says, motioning me to sit.   
"I think I am fine. The guys are waiting for us, you know..." I say and she turns around and smiles at me.   
"I know. I just needed a shower before slipping into my bikini. " She replies and digs in her suitcase.   
"I can tell... From the towel and all." I comment and watch the droplets of water run down her body as she is bent and looking for her swimwear. Her pale white skin looks great, illuminating under the light where the light meets the drops of water, the short towel revealing her beautiful legs.   
"I am thinking of putting this one on. What do you say?" She turns to me, throwing her bikini on the spot next to me. I pick it up, examining the thin, black material of the swimsuit.   
"I think it's good enough..." I reply and lay back on the bed.   
"Good enough is not good enough for me." She replies and bends again to dig for another.   
The towel barely covers her ass now that she is bent. Lord, she looks so fucking good.   
"What about that?" She says and throws another one at me. This one lands on my face, making me lick my lips.   
"I don't know, love. I can't tell if I don't see them worn." I reply and she hums.    
"I guess you are right..." She replies and reaches for the bikini. I feel her body press lightly on mine, warm and smooth. It only lasts for a second, but I know that I wish it did more. She turns her back to me and drops the towel on the floor, revealing her naked back and butt to me. I stare at her, taking in her skin, her shoulder blades, her waist... And of course, the tiny tattoo, under her left shoulder blade.   
She slips in her bottoms first, the beautiful baby blue Brazilian bikini framing her ass perfectly.   
"Mind helping me with the strings a bit?" She asks, looking at me over her shoulder.   
"Sure. " I say and get up from her bed. I reach for the strings, wrapping them tightly around her torso.   
"You tie it on the front." She says and I hum. She turns around, helping me tie it. I scan her body, taking in every inch of it, from her collarbones to her pretty chest, to her rib cage and her core, down to her hips and the never ending legs.   
My fingers linger on her skin a little longer, feeling the warmth and the smoothness. My hand slides down her sides, resting on her hips. I feel her breath on my chest, her small hands resting on my pecs.   
"If we continue this, it might not end well." I comment, almost whispering. Her eyes shut and her breathing becomes hotter and hotter.  
"It will end perfectly." She says and comes even closer.   
"What about Michael?" I ask as she nuzzles her head into my neck, her lips grazing my skin.   
"He doesn't have to find out about this. "She replies and I moan as she sucks on my neck.   
"What are you doing to me, little one?" I moan and she chuckles.   
"Nothing... yet." She whispers and her hand goes to my cock, cupping it over my swim trunk.  
I cup her chin and bring her face to mine.   
"I am going to wreck you..." I growl before I crash her lips with mine. I bite her and she smiles, her warm lips dancing with mine. I slip my tongue into her mouth, pushing her back onto the wall. Her head hits the wall, but she doesn't stop. I try to pull away to check on her, but she bites my lip and brings her free hand behind my head. She continues to rub me, making all my blood flow down there.   
"I know you want me. " She moans and groans.  
"You have no idea how much..." I reply.   
"I do... Do you know how many years I've been thinking of this moment before I went to bed? How many nights I've touched myself at the thought of this? How many nights I've moaned your name? " She moans, cupping my balls.   
"Fuck..." I reply and stroke her hair.   
"That's how much I want you..." She says and smiles.   
My fingers fiddle with her top until I just drag the small triangles that cover her boobs, to the side, pleased that I got to reveal her bosom. I kneel down, taking a nipple into my mouth, sucking on it greedily. She moans loudly, arching her back and bringing her boobs closer to my lip. I flick my tongue on her bud, roughening it up and bring my fingers to her cunt, trashing it above her bikini bottom.   
"Shit...Shit... FUCK" She screams and I smile against her skin. 

I really want to spend some more time on her buds, but her pussy is already dripping. I drag her bottoms down her smooth legs and she kicks them off.   
I lower my head to her cunt, cupping her clit with my tongue. I suck on it lightly, feeling it throb in my mouth. With the tip of my tongue, I reach her entrance. I tease her and feel her wetness pool in there. She tastes so good, making me even greedier to taste her sweet pussy. I lick her from back to front. I stop on her clit, pressing my tongue on it. She moans lightly and from that moment, I don't care if Michael catches us, I just want to hear her moan all night long.   
Without stopping the pressure on her clit with my tongue, I circle it with the tip of my tongue, with a slow rhythm in the beginning.   
"I fucking love that... Faster..." She moans, pulling on my hair. I smirk on her cunt, and slow down, just to tease her.   
"I fucking hate you..." She groans and throws her head back. I moan against her, making her tremble a little bit. With my fingers, I trace her bikini lines, knowing that this is one of the most sensitive parts of the female body. My top lip touches her crotch, adding to the whole feeling.   
"I don't want to cum just from that.... Just fuck me already." She moans and pulls my hair. 

I stand up in front of her and press my chest to hers, feeling her hard nipples on my skin as I press her back on the wall. I wrap my arms around her thighs, picking her up so that we are on the same height.   
"I fucking need you." I growl, biting on her neck.   
"Just fuck me up already." She moans and claws on my neck, her face turning red. I lower my trunks and reveal my hard rock cock. My veins are throbbing, my tip is leaking and turning into a purple-ish color.   
"Fuck, it's bigger than I thought..." She moans.   
"Haven't you seen the Snapchat video?" I ask her before I line up in front of her entrance and run my tip along with it.  
"It hardly does you fair..." She moans and sticks her tongue out. I suck her tongue into my mouth, as my hips ground on hers.   
I feel that my dick is stretching her out, her tight walls opening as I dip inside her. She is wet, making me slide inside her with ease, but her walls have a tight grip on my hard dick.   
I give her time to adjust, toying with lips a bit, pulling them and biting them. Her moans are low but her nails on the back of my neck drill deeper in my skin.   
I pound in her, enjoying every inch of her little hole. She whimpers a bit, biting my lip as she does. I smirk and thrust in her again, this time with more force. I take a look at her face; her eyes shut and her lips wet and parted, her cheeks red and eyebrows knitted together.   
"You are mine for tonight. "I growl and put my hand around her neck. I clutch on it lightly, checking her reaction. Her face contorts into a mixture of surprise and pleasure.   
"Tighter..." She moans and I grip on her throat tighter as I thrust inside her. Her walls are clenching around my dick, making me groan while I thrust balls deep inside her.   
My abs are tightening as she takes me all inside her.   
"It feels so good, fucking me with your big cock and stretching me out..." She moans and bucks her hips on mine. Her legs are tightly wrapped around my waist, keeping her body against the wall.   
"I know babygirl... Your pussy is soaked for me. And just me." I say and smirk at her. I hit her back wall, making her quiver a little bit.   
I hit on her g-spot and make her scream and arch her back. I feel my veins throb as she squeezes her walls.   
"I need to cum..." She whines and I chuckle.   
"I know. I can feel it..." I reply and pump inside her harder. She drags her nails down my back, leaving marks on my skin.   
"No, don't. We have to go to the pool after." I growl.  
"No one will see them..." She replies and smirks. 

I couldn't help it anymore. I just came inside her, spilling my seed on her walls. From the rush of the moment, she cums, screaming my name and swear words.   
"Shit... I am sorry." I say as I realize what just happened.   
"It's ok, don't worry. I am on the pill. And I'll take a shower to clean this mess. Don't worry." She says and smiles. I leave a peck on her lips and nod.   
"It was amazing." I say, my chest still heavy from my orgasm.   
"It was more than amazing." She replies and smiles.  
"Go take a shower and I'll wait for you in here, ok?" I say as I put her on her feet. She removes her bikini top and throws it on the floor before she walks into the bathroom. 

Now, let's just hope Michael never finds out about this night. 


	46. Chilling Day (4/4 Preference)

Ashton:   
"What do you want to watch next?" I ask Ashton as I scroll through Netflix. I hear him hum and I turn to look at him.  
"I don't care. As long as I can lay in bed with you and have my hands on your ass, I am fine with whatever you pick"

Calum:   
"Installing this hammock was seriously your best idea ever..." (Y/N) whispers, pecking on my jawline.  
"You think so, babygirl?" I ask her, stroking her back.  
"Yeah.... Maybe not though... Your best idea ever was hooking up with me and then asking me to become your girlfriend...." She murmurs. I chuckle and close my eyes.   
"You are right, angel...." I whisper and kiss her softly.

Luke :  
"Morning doll...."  I hear Luke cheers from the kitchen door. I smile at him and grab the mug of coffee I made for him.   
"Good morning my prince. How was your sleep?" I ask as he approaches me. I stretch out my arm to hand him the mug.   
"It was nice. Why didn't you wake me up?    
"   
" You seemed too peaceful, I didn't want to..."  
"Well, thank you. I appreciate it ." 

Michael :  
"I am sleepy...."  I groan to Michael who looks at me from the couch. He opens his arms and I get in his embrace.   
"Take a nap, babygirl and when I finish this round and I'll take you to our bed for snuggles.... We have the whole day to ourselves..."


	47. Writing Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of writing prompts that you can request from. Please make sure you've read the rules for requesting first.

Hey guys. So, I put together a list of writing prompts for you, which I divided into 3 categories. The first one is Fluff prompts, 26 of them to be exact, the second is Smut prompts, 39 in the number, and the third is 35 prompts that can be both Fluff and/or Smut, depending on your request. Now, before the list, I would like to give you a couple of rules for requesting, in order to make it easier for you to request and for me to write the story. 

_**Rules** _

  1. Give me the category and the number of the prompt you would like to request along with the name of the person you would like the story to be with (Example: From the Fluff category, number 26, with Ashton) 
  2.  If you want a prompt from the Fluff and Smut category, clarify whether you want it to be Smut, Fluff or a mix of both (Example: From the Fluff/Smut category, number 24, with Michael, but make it fluff.) 
  3.  Bear in mind that I am a functioning adult with responsibilities, so in most cases, you will have to wait a little for me to write your request. It takes some time to write stories and check for errors and plot holes. I want to make sure that the final story is perfect, to make you happy. I will do my best to make sure that I write everything in the estimated time I give you when I reply to your request. 
  4.  I am not writing personalized imagines. I never did and never will, so please don't give me a description of yourself or demand the character to have your traits and looks. I use reader insert (Y/N) always. 
  5.  I am Greek so my mother tongue is Greek. English is my second language and I might be good at it, but I sometimes make mistakes. Please, politely inform me and try not to make a big deal out of it. (I know some fluent English speakers that still can't tell apart your and you're.)
  6. Please give me feedback on your request. Tell me if you like the story I come up with. It means a lot and you can help me improve my writing skills.



 

Now that I am done with the rules, here are the 3 categories 

_**Fluff** _

  1. __"You made me cookies?"
  2. "You stole what?"
  3. "A dragon ate your homework?"
  4. "I am not pregnant."
  5. "Oh come on you would have murdered that guy."
  6. " The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?"
  7. "Have you ever seen something as cool as this?" 
  8. "I know you love me and all but stop threatening the doctor." 
  9. "I shit you not."
  10. "My man, I am high as a kite right now. And you are so pretty. And in the morning I'll be sober and you will still be soooo pretty..."
  11. "You aren't leaving here without telling me who hurt you so I can take out a can of whoop as and unleash it in their ass."
  12. "You just kissed me."
  13. "But you hate avocados..."
  14. "Hold up- just stop- just- what are you actually doing? It's 2 A.M." 
  15. "We’re holding hands now."
  16. "I…I think I may be pregnant"
  17. "Oh, my God, what are you? Five?"
  18. "Am I not good enough for you anymore?"
  19. "I love you more than I even realized was possible"
  20. "I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me"
  21. "What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids"
  22. “Since my dog likes you, then I guess I like you.”
  23. “Sorry, were you sleeping?”
  24. “I could hold you forever.”
  25. “You nap, I’ll stay awake”
  26. “You are my sun and moon."            



 

_ **Smut** _

  1. "You are mine. Do you understand me?"
  2. "You sure want to go there, princess?" 
  3. "Well, I make the rules." 
  4. "Why don't you use that smart mouth of yours for something else?"
  5. "Go to your/our room and wait for me."
  6. "Are you trying to get spanked, little girl?" 
  7. "Good girl."
  8. "Take your panties off."
  9. "You are so tight babygirl."
  10. "Daddy loves it when you do that."
  11. “Can I please cum?” 
  12. “Just say the magic words and you will have all you desire, kitten.”
  13. "Stop biting that fucking lip, it’s so distracting and hot!" 
  14. "You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad"
  15. "Make me"
  16. "I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly"
  17. "Don’t make me take you home and punish you."
  18. “I will ride you until I break you, you are mine and mine alone.”
  19. “Who said it had to be on the bed?”
  20. “Open those legs. I want a taste.”
  21. “How bad do you want me to fuck you? Hmm? Beg for it”
  22. “Fuck, you look so hot with my cock in your mouth”
  23. “Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”
  24. “I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one would even notice”
  25. “Leave the heels on, baby. Just the heels, though.”
  26. “Try to stay quiet, baby…”
  27. “You have no idea what you do to me.”
  28. “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”
  29. “Could he make you feel as good as I do?”
  30. “Give me a little more… Just a little more…” 
  31. “You weren’t complaining last night.”
  32. “Take. It. Off.”
  33. “I don’t allow my students to re-take exams, but perhaps you’d be able to earn some extra credit with an oral assignment...”
  34. “What if someone sees?”
  35. “I like the way you beg for it…do it again.”
  36. “Quiet, love. You don’t want the others to hear you moaning like that, do you?”
  37. “All this dirty talk is going to get you in trouble.”
  38. “I was bad, Daddy…”
  39. “You’re not wearing anything under that, are you…?”



 

_**Both Smut and Fluff** _

  1. "You are mine and just mine."
  2. "What am I going to do with you?" 
  3. “I knooooow, it’s supposed to hurt.”
  4. "Are you jealous?"
  5. "Are you done checking me out?"
  6. "Five more minutes"
  7. "We’ve been married 5 years and you still make my heart race"
  8. "Will you shut up a moment and let me kiss you"
  9. "You’re stuck with me"
  10. "I just wanted to see you"
  11. "God, you’re hot"
  12. "We’re not just friends and you fucking know it."
  13. "If you insist"
  14. "Your hand is on my ass."
  15. "You’re not going out in that outfit." 
  16. "You’re more than just a one night stand"
  17. "Why can’t I stop thinking about you? 
  18. “You’re staring again.”
  19. “I swear, there is nothing going on between us!”
  20. “Are you trying to turn me on right now or are you really just that oblivious?
  21. “I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me”
  22. “Babe, I’m never gonna finish this work if you keep doing that”
  23. “Like what you see?”
  24. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”
  25. “I like it when you say my name like that.”
  26. “If we get caught I’m blaming you”
  27. “Can’t you stay a little longer?”
  28. “You’ve learned how to dance… For me?”
  29. “Did you just smack my ass?”
  30. “I’m not staring, I’m admiring”
  31. “I just like proving you wrong.”
  32. “Looks like I’ve found your weakness.”
  33. “Say that again.”
  34. “Can I touch you?”
  35. "I wanna travel and fuck you in every city we go to." 



 

Those are the prompts. You can request stories based on them in the comments, but please read the rules first.   
  


 


	48. Drunk in Love (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Drunk In Love by Beyonce ft. Jay-Z

_I've been Drinkin', I've been Drinkin'_

I sway my hips to the rhythm of the music, taking a big sip of my drink. My head is spinning a bit and my vision is blinded by the different lights in the club, but I am having such a good time with my friends. 

_I get filthy when that liquor get into me._  
"Cal... Cal, come dance with me." I purr, dragging my friend closer. Calum chuckles while getting closer to me.   
"Are you drunk?" He asks me as I start grinding on him.   
"A bit tipsy..." I giggle.   
"I haven't seen you like that in a while..." He whispers in my ear, due to the music being too loud. I grind my hips on his, making me gulp.   
"I haven't drunk in a while. And I am having such a great time." 

_I've been thinking, I've been thinking._  
I feel Calum's sweaty body on mine, making my skin chill. Maybe it's because of the drinks, maybe it's because of the way Calum looks tonight, but my mind makes weird connections. 

_Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?_  
My hands travel on his body, feeling up every muscle. He looks at me, smirking, his hands tangled in my hair. My hand goes further down his abdomen, just above his cock; he doesn't make a movement to move away. Instead, he pulls me closer, our faces just a breath away. 

_I want you, na na._  
"If we continue this, I don't know how we will end up." He whispers his hands under my chin. I grind harder on him, making him bite his lip.  
"I want you." I whisper, gathering up all the courage I have inside me.

_Cigars on ice, Cigars on_ ice _._  
"Let's go home. " He whispers, putting the flame between us on the ice. 

_Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill, flashing lights, flashing lights._

Of course, photo reporters had to be outside the club; I mean the boys are here, other minor and major celebrities are here, the perfect opportunity for them to sell all their pictures and makeup rumors. I feel like we are a tourist attraction, like animals in the zoo, posing in front of cameras. Calum walks in front of me, his hand tangled with mine. 

_You got me faded, faded, faded_  
I open my eyes, the sun peeking through the curtains blinding my vision. My head hurts a bit, but it is from last night's drinking. What worries me is the weight I feel on my chest. Oh my God, am I dying?  
I sit up a bit and that's when I notice; the weight on my chest was Cal's arm, which was over my body. I swallow the scream that is about to leave my mouth, trying to find a way to get out of the bed without waking him up. We are both naked, only our underwear present on the room's floor. I pick mine up, tiptoeing to my way out of this room, only to find my garment completely torn.   
All I can remember is us leaving the club, both turned on, with the flashes going off around us. 

_Baby, I want you, na na_  
I remember myself telling him how bad I want him, I remember him smirking at me and taking me out of the club and inside his car. 

_Drunk in love, I want you._  
I remember myself thinking how much I've anticipated this moment, I remember trying to count all the feelings I have for him, all the times I've swallowed my feelings and masked them away. 

_We woke up in the kitchen saying how the hell did this shit happen?_  
I walk up and down his living room, the mess of the clothes around me bring just vague memories of last night.  
"How the hell did this happen?" I mumble to myself, freaking out a bit. I have to figure this shit out before he wakes up. 

_Oh, baby drunk in love we be all night. Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grind up in the club. Drunk in love._

Fuck, how the hell did we go from grinding in the club to flirting, to leaving the club together, to fucking?  
I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Additionally to the messy hair and the smudged makeup, I have hickeys covering my body, from my jawline to my neck, to my boobs and down my torso. 

_We be all night and everything alright._  
I remember that the sun was up and he was still inside me, I remember how we both moaned and giggled drunkenly as our bodies synced. 

_No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights._  
I remember it felt so good to be under his touch.   
"Oh Calum, fuck. That's the spot. That's the spot..." I scream as he thrusts deep inside me. Our bodies are covered in sweat, but we still keep going.   
I remember how his body looked so perfect, drenched in sweat. I remember how he praised my body, I remember him calling it shiny gold, as it reflected the light hitting it. 

_Boy, I'm drinking, park it in my lot 7/11._  
"Let's buy some alcohol.." I purr as Cal drives the car.   
"I have plenty at home..." He replies.   
"Let's buy more. Let's drink on the road." I suggest, my hand on his thigh.   
"I am driving baby. I need to get us home safe so I can have you all to myself." He replies and I sit back on my seat, smiling as I feel his jeans tighten. 

I _'m rubbing on it, rub-rubbing if you scared call that reverend._

I remember palming him through his jeans, my hand working him slowly, I remember him holding hiss breath and moaning my name.   
"(Y/N) stop. I am going to crash..." He moans, trying to focus on the road.   
I remember the car freezing on the red light, I remember me removing the spaghetti straps of my dress and calling his name to get his attention. I remember his eyes going wide as I flashed him my boobs.   
"Fuck... I've waited so long to see them in their full glory..." He groans, licking his lips. I giggle, getting the straps back on as the light turned green. 

_Boy, I'm drinking, get my brain right. Armand de Brignac, gangster wife._  
I remember us reaching his house, parking the car and getting inside. I remember Calum going to the bar in his living room. I remember his carrying 2 bottles with him.   
"Here... I had those 2 for a special occasion. I guess it's time." He says, popping one of the champagnes. He leaves the other on the floor, in case we need it.   
I remember him taking the first swig. I remember me looking at his lips flustered. I remember him leaning in to kiss me, the champagne still in his mouth.   
The liquid slides in my mouth as I open my lips, granting him access. It tastes so good, the fizzy drink blending with his taste as we kiss against the wall.   
I remember his hands not leaving my body, I remember our moans being muffled by each others mouth.

_Louie sheets he sweat it out like wash rags he wear it out._  
I remember how the sheets were drenched in cum and sweat and champagne but we were both relaxed laying on them in the morning after fucking all night. 

_Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic till my voice hoarse._  
I remember when we were still making out against the wall. I remember smiling at him before getting on my knees in front of him.   
"Give me that..." I moan against his lips while my hand unzips his pants. He hands me the bottle while I get on my knees. His boner springs free as I drag his jeans and briefs down his ankles. I drench his dick with the champagne, making him groan surprised.  
"Shit... I didn't know you were like this." He groans. I smirk and take his member into my mouth, tasting of his pre cum and champagne. I deep throat him at once, making him sigh in lust. He is big, so big that I probably won't be able to talk clearly in the morning. 

_Then I fill the tub halfway then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard. Graining on that wood, graining on that wood. I'm swerving on that, swerve swerving on that big body, been serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good, good._  
I remember removing all of our clothes while in the living room. I remember me biting my lip and looking at the pool in his backyard.   
I remember me running naked, all the way out of his house and to his backyard, jumping and bombing in the pool.   
I remember him falling right after, flushed from his recent orgasm.   
I remember him pulling me on him and kissing me, both of us cold from the chilling water.   
I remember me straddling his thick thighs and grinding to raise the heat, but the only thing I managed to raise was his boner and the heat between my thighs. 

_That D'USSE is the shit if I do say so myself if I do say so myself._  
I remember him having a pit stop at the bar before we stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom. I remember picking up some of our clothes, only to scatter them upstairs as we stopped to make out every 2 steps, both of us wet, cold and horny.  
I remember him laying me on his bed, my body in my birthday suit.   
I remember him pouring cognac on my nipples and down my stomach, before he sunk his lips on my tits, sucking the buds.   
I remember him commenting how D'USSE  had never tasted this good before. 

_Hold up, stumble all in the house, time to back up all of that mouth. That you had all in the car, talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far. Talkin 'bout you be repping that third, I wanna see all the shit that I heard._  
I remember us stumbling in his house after skinny dipping, ready to fuck our brains off our heads.   
"You are a freak, huh? We are going to see that..." He smirks, licking his lips. Even though the water was chilly, his penis is in full erection, in his full glory.   
"I want you to show me all of the things you said; in the car and in the pool. Will you, angel?" He groans as he sucks hickeys on my neck. 

_Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve._  
I remember me laying on the bed, thighs spread and pussy soaping. Calum stood in front of me, his junk in his hand.   
"Tell me, angel... Are you capable of handling all of that dick?' He asks me, his hand cupping and shaking his junk. I can feel me salivating, recalling the taste his cum had.   
"Yes, daddy..." I moan, smiling at him. 

_Foreplay in the foyer, fucked up my Warhol._    
I remember u making out on the wall next to his Warhol onion soup print, my dress hiked up my thighs and his dress shirt unbuttoned and just hanging on his shoulders.  
I remember him fingering me slowly as his mouth attacked mine, making me moan louder than I had ever had, even when his lips muffled my moans. 

_Slip the panties right to the side. Ain't got the time to take draws off, on site._  
I remember his fingers fidgeting with the delicate fabric of my panties to bring them to the side, too eager to touch and pleasure me to spend the time to take them off completely.

_Catch a charge I might, beat the box up like Mike. In '97 I bite, I'm like Turner, turn up. Baby, no I don't play. Now eat the cake, Anna Mae, eat the cake, Anna Mae._  
I remember my body jolting as he thrusted deep inside me. I remember him biting on my shoulder to stop himself from screaming as he took my tight pussy. I remember him taking me raw and deep. I remember me screaming in pleasure and hitting orgasm after orgasm, some of them being a completely new sensation for me.   
I remember him eating me out in between positions, making my legs jiggle. I remember me screaming that I love his mouth and I remember him smiling, lips buried in my cunt. 

_Never tired, never tired._  
I remember us fucking again and again. Blur images of all the position we had pop in my head as I look around me, every corner having a different story.   
"Are you tired, angel?" He asks me, while I catch my breath.   
"No daddy..."I reply, still breathless from my high.   
"Good, cause I am not done with you yet." 

_I been sipping, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire, me on fire._  
I remember us emptying the bottles of champagne. Well, most went on the mattress and sheets and on our bodies, but we had our fair amount of alcohol. I remember that we had champagne to keep us energized, both too greedy for each other's body to stop. 

_Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire._  
I pick up my dress from the floor, examining it; it smells like bubbly and cum, both of them from when I sucked his dick, none of them meant to end up on my dress.

_I've been drinking watermelon._  
I remember me swallowing his load, at least 3 times of the multiple he cummed last night. I remember thinking how good it tasted and how I wanted to do it all day long, all my life. 

_I want your body right here, daddy. I want you, right now. Can't keep your eyes off my fatty._  
I remember me, still in the club, whispering in his ear that I wanted him, that I needed him.   
"I want you. Man, I need you so bad. I've been wanting you for years, ever since I laid my eyes on you. I need you right now, right here. Tell me that you do too. I know you do, I have caught you staring at my ass and tits so many times. You want to have me, don't you... daddy?" I whisper in his ear before we exit the club to head to his car.   
I remember that I wasn't even drunk at that moment, I was soberer than ever. 

Daddy, I want you   
I smile and bite my lip, remembering both of us screaming I love you while we rode our first orgasms, the previous night. 

I smile at my reflection, observing all the love bites, all the hickeys, all the bruises from gripping too hard and all of the scratches.   
I drop the shirt I have on before walking up the stairs, tiptoeing my way back to his bed. I try to lay back, without waking him up. I get in between his arms, feeling warm and safe in there.   
"Thought you left..." He mumbles, nuzzling his nose in my hair.   
"Where will I find better?" I ask and he chuckles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my personal favorite. I re-read it all the time. Tell me if you like it in the comments ❤️


	49. Santa Baby (Calum Hood) (Pt.2)

 

(Cal's POV)   
My eyes open by the sift cries of my 5-month old baby girl. I feel the bed shift a bit on (Y/N)'s side, signaling that she is trying to get up.   
"Babe, I got it. Rest a bit..." I mumble, pushing her to lay down.   
"Are you sure Calum? What if she needs to be fed?" She asks, trying to get back up. I push her chest down, and get on my feet, ruffling my hair a bit, so I won't scare the baby with my looks.  
"I'll make a formula, we've had that discussion almost every night this week." I say and peck on her forehead.   
"Fine..." She mumbles and pats her pillow.  
"Get some sleep, love. Happy Valentine's day." I say before I exit the room. 

I have a huge smile on my face when I walk into my daughter's nursery room. My daughter... that tiny creature with the beautiful eyes and angelic features is my daughter.   
"Hey princess... Why are you crying, loud one? Do you need daddy?" I ask her, picking her up. I start rocking her while placing her head softly on my shoulder and fix her on my chest.   
"Want daddy to tell you a bedtime story? What about a fairytale? Hm, you'd like that... Ok, so... Once upon a time, there was a prince named Calum. That's right, daddy is the prince, yeahy... Prince Calum used to travel the world for fame and fortune and everything that comes with it. He loved to travel so much that he did it for years and years... He was afraid that if he ever stopped, even for a minute, he would end up miserable. So, no princesses for prince Calum to hold him down, except a few young maids, but you are too young to talk about that part. Yes, you are, yes you are... So, he traveled and traveled, not searching for a princess at all. But all of that changed when one day while traveling his eyes landed on the most beautiful princess. From that day our prince couldn't keep his mind together. He was thinking of his princess. So he searched for her and found her and made sure no other prince dared to even look at her. She was the most beautiful princess in the world; clever and sympathetic. But most importantly, she was his.  And he had to make sure she would stay his for the rest of their lives. So, he married her and they lived in a beautiful castle. And soon after they became the King & the Queen of the world and they had the most beautiful little, tiny princess. Do you know who that is? Huh? Yeah, it's you. And the Queen is mommy. And you know both of us love you so much. But daddy is still the king that has to travel the world and save the world. But not for too long. Daddy will be back before you can even realize he is gone, I promise that, princess. And I might not be leaving soon, but it hurts me that I will have to leave the 2 of you..." I whisper, kissing Iris's head. I feel her little chest inflate and fall while she sleeps peacefully. I chuckle, half of my story was not even heard. I place her in her crib, holding my breath; the last thing I want is to wake her up. 

I take a look at her and pull her blanket closer to her body before I exit her nursery. Cookie, our Labrador puppy raises her gaze towards me.   
"She is asleep..." I whisper and pet her head. She still lays in front of the door, protecting my baby girl.   
I walk back into our bedroom only to find (Y/N) still awake.   
"Nice fairytale..." She comments, smiling. I laugh and get in our bed.   
"It is my favorite, princess..." I say, pulling her to lay her head on my chest.   
"I thought I was a Queen...." She teases me, pecking on my pec.  
"Whatever... Sleep now, angel. I have a surprise for us tomorrow." I say, kissing the top of her head.   
"What surprise?"   
"You'll see..."

Next Morning/ (Y/N)'s POV  
The doorbell rings, pausing my playtime with Iris.   
"Who's that? Do you think it's daddy? Let's go open the door and see!" I cheer to my giggling baby. I balance her on my hip and hold her tight as I walk towards the front door. I peep through the peephole and see Mali, Calum's sister behind the door.   
"Hey, Mali... How are you?" I greet her after I open the door. She smiles at me as she enters.   
"I am fine. How is my favorite niece?" She cheers to Iris who giggles as Mali does her funny faces.   
"She is your only niece, Mali..." I giggle and she rolls her eyes.   
"For now..."   
"Whatever... Do you want some coffee?" I ask, bouncing Iris.  
"No, I want you to hand me the little one and go get ready..."  
"Get ready for what?" I ask confused as I carefully hand her the toddler.  
"My brother hasn't told you yet, has he?" She asks, raising her eyebrow.   
"No, he didn't. And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in London, recording?" I ask her, even more confused.   
"He flew me over for the week to babysit this little princess so you can go on a trip for 3 days. Now go get ready, Cal will give you more details...." She replies, bouncing Iris. I mumble an 'Ok" and turn on my heel to walk upstairs to begin packing my luggage. 

Calum's POV  
I park my car in the garage, ready to pick my bags and wife and leave for that trip. Probably by now, Mali is here and (Y/N) is packing.   
I unlock the front door and walk inside, only to find my sister playing peek-a-boo with my daughter on the floor.   
"How is my favorite girl?" I ask cheerfully, picking Iris up. I rock her and she giggles.   
"I am fine..." Mali says and laughs. I throw a glare at her.   
"Your aunt is stupid...." I say to my baby girl as my sister continues laughing.   
"Where is my wife?" I ask Mali, handing her the baby.   
"Upstairs, packing..." She says and bounces Iris on her knee.   
I walk upstairs and towards our bedroom, finding (Y/N) in our built-in closet, looking lost.   
"How is my beauty?" I ask her, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. She turns her head to place a quick kiss on my lips.  
"I am trying to figure out where my husband is taking me so I can pack appropriate clothes." She replies. I turn her around and leave a kiss on her forehead.   
"Bikinis, a couple of t-shirts and shorts and that skimpy dress I like..." I reply and place a kiss on her lips.   
"How much time do I have?" She asks me and bites on my bottom lip.  
"30 minutes..." I say smirking.  
"I hate you..."  
"No, you don't." 

45 Minutes Later  
(Y/N) is still giving directions to Mali while holding Iris, looking like a puppy that has just gotten scold.   
"(Y/N), I can take care of my niece. Go have fun." Mali takes Iris from (Y/N) and motions me to take my wife out of the house.   
"(Y/N) let's go..." I drag her outside.  
"How are we going to leave her? She is so small... What if something happens to her?"   
"She is going to be fine... And if something goes wrong, Mali knows what to do."   
"Ok... I guess you are right..." She says, getting in the car.  
"I am always right, babygirl." I reply, starting the engine.   
"You wish..." She says giggling.   
"So, where are you taking me, Mr. Hood?"   
"In a new spa hotel, at Malibu beach. You are going to love it."   
"Oh God, I need that..." She groans.   
"I know you do, babygirl."  
"I would kill for a massage."   
"I can give you a massage every day..."   
"Well, the massage you plan on giving me always ends up turning to fucking."   
"I don't see the problem with that." 

(Y/N)'s POV  
Once we are in the hotel, I settle in and wait for Calum to come to our room. It's beautiful in here; the balcony has the most beautiful view I've ever seen, the bed is huge and more importantly, doesn't have teddies on and a baby monitor next to it.  
"Doll, are you asleep?" Calum shouts from the door.   
"No, just admiring the room." I say, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
"Well, go put on your bikini. Let's go to the pool." Cal cheers, picking up his suitcase.   
"I had other things in mind." I say, laying on the bed.   
"Later, babygirl." Calum winks at me.  
"I meant napping, Calum..."  
"Yeah, right..."

After I am done putting on my bikini, I exit the bathroom, with a towel in hand, ready to relax and leave everything behind me. Sure, I miss Iris like hell and I am worried sick about her, but I need some time for myself and Calum.   
"Are you ready, lo.... Holy shit, you look so fucking sexy..."My husband compliments me as he leans against the wall.   
"Do I? I don't know... Maybe I should wear a black one..." I say and bite my lip.   
"No, it is perfect..." He says with his mouth watering. I smile and do a spin for him.  
"Man... I am so fucking lucky..." He exclaims, smacking my ass.   
"You bet your ass you are..." I say and turn to kiss his jaw.   
"Let's go princess." He says and guides me out. 

"So, you really rented out the whole pool for us?" I ask him as I swim around in the warm water.   
"Yeah, I did. The manager is a friend of mine and I asked him for a couple of favors." He replies, leaning back on the tiles.   
"Couple of favors? What else did you arrange?" I ask back and he pulls me on him.   
"The weekend is long, you'll see." He replies and bites on my collarbone.  
"Oh, that's what you had in mind when you rented the pool..." I purr as he grazes his teeth up my neck.  
"Not really... But you in your bikini has put me into thoughts." He whispers against my skin.   
"What do you like about me though? I mean, I still have some of the pregnancy weight..." I moan as he finds my sweet spot.  
"I love that couple of pounds from your pregnancy... More ass, bigger boobs, even that little pouch on your lower stomach is adorable. I love your body..." He mumbles and brings my lips to his.   
"Thank you..." I moan, gripping on his neck.   
"For what?" He asks.  
"For adoring me, for making me feel divine..." I whimper as his hand slips in my bikini bottoms.   
"So, you are basically thanking me for doing what a husband should do." He replies chuckling. 

His face lowers to my chest, pulling the triangles to the side. His lips wrap around my nipple, with his teeth grazing the sensitive bud.   
"Be careful... I am still lactating..." I moan from the pleasure.   
"That would be so hot..." He moans but pops my nipple to focus on my pussy. His fingers slip inside me, pumping slowly in me.  
"I want us to have another baby..." He moans in my ear. I look at him shocked while I begin palming him.   
"What? Last year you didn't want to hear about having one in the first place..."   
"I know, but I just want us to expand our family. I love Iris and I adore that she is ours, so I want more kids. Think about it... One more little munchkin... " He whispers and I smile at him.  
"Iris is just  5 months old... Let's wait until she turns one and we can discuss it again... And please, no more parent conversation on this trip. I just need my boyfriend back..." I reply and he smirks.  
"You know that I am your husband, right?" He asks and bites my earlobe.   
"Yeah, but I need the carelessness we had back when we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Just for a little while." I say and pepper him with kisses.   
"Yes ma'am." He replies and pins me to the tiles of the pool, pushing my bottoms to the side, just enough to slip inside me. 

7 Months Later/ Calum's POV

"I think Iris's 1st birthday party will go down in history as the best party ever." I comment as (Y/N) enters the bedroom, rubbing the hand lotion on her hands.   
"Yeah.... But it was a bit extra, you have to admit that..." She comments as she removes the silky robe from her body.   
"I don't know what you are talking about." I say as she curls to my side.   
"Who has a live band on his daughter's first birthday?" She asks and I chuckle.  
"It was just her daddy and uncles singing kids songs, no biggie... Did you see how cute she was in her princess costume? I have the most beautiful daughter ever." I comment and kiss my wife's forehead.   
"She got it from her mama..." She sings and I chuckle.  
"Definitely." I reply and rub her arm.   
"I am so excited about her first real Halloween." She exclaims and I hum.  
"I am excited too. She was so tiny last year and we were both so panicked about having a tiny human in our family, we didn't enjoy it." I reply  
"We should do a family costume." She says and I nod eagerly.   
"For sure. Anything in mind?" I ask her and she smirks.  
"I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think that we should do Addams' family. You as Gomez, me as Morticia and Iris as our little Wednesday..." She says and looks up to me.   
"Amazing... We can even have Cookie as the Thing..." I say and she bites her lip.   
"Actually, we don't need Cookie for the Thing. Your hand is going to be the Thing." She says and I look at her surprised.   
"You know my rule about no groping in front of Iris... But I will gladly do it after the party. " I say and grin.   
"No..." She says and takes my hand in hers.   
"Your hand is going to be the Thing..." She says, placing it on her lower stomach.   
I look at her with wide eyes as she smiles at me.   
"Tell me that it is what I think it is..." I say excitedly.  
"7 weeks, perfect growth this far. Congratulations, you are going to be a daddy again." She says and I gasp, hugging her tightly.   
"I thought you said we should wait for after Iris turns one." I say as she buries her head in the crook of my neck.   
"Well, we weren't that careful... So, here it is." She replies and places a hand on her stomach.   
"I am so glad we weren't careful." I reply, kissing her forehead as she purrs. 


	50. Mrs. Irwin (Ashton Irwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7 from the Fluff/Smut Category: "We've been married for 5 years and you still make my heart race."

Dressed in his white button up, with a pair of black skinny jeans, and his hair styled back, Ashton looks the best he had in a while. 

"Babygirl, are you ready?" He asks me, resting against the doorframe of my "glam room".   
"Well, if someone wasn't distracting me, I would have been done hours ago..." I say and Ashton smiles.   
"I am that someone?" He asks and I purse my lips together, sitting up from my vanity. I walk to him and place my hands on his shoulders, straightening out any creases.   
"Who else could distract me like that?" I ask him and he smirks at me.   
"I am sorry, princess..." He says and takes my hand in his. He brushes his lips over my knuckles before he plants a kiss on the back of my hand.   
"We should go... Our reservation is in a half an hour." He says and I nod.   
"Let me grab my purse." I say, moving towards the vanity where my clutch is resting.   
"You know that you don't need that with you, right?" He asks me and I chuckle.   
"Are you going to carry my lipstick and gloss?" I ask and Ashton hums.   
"Thought so." I reply and walk to him, snaking my arms around his neck.   
~~~~~~~~~~

"It's amazing how you managed to book the exact same table as our first date." I comment, swirling my glass of wine in my hand.  
"Actually we were sitting right there." He says and points to the table across of us. I smile and bite my lip, cocking my eyebrow.   
"After all these years, you still remember our first date?" I ask and Ashton chuckles.   
"To the last detail." He says and shrugs.   
"What was I wearing?" I ask, teasing him.   
"An emerald dress. And you tried to wear your hair in waves, but a few strands were left straight, because you were so anxious about being late, that you left your house really early. But you looked so beautiful that night. I just wanted to sit across of you and listen to you talk for hours. And that night, I knew..." He says and rubs my knuckles with his thumb.   
"Knew what?" I ask, making Ashton side smile; he knows that I know, and he knows that I like to hear him say it.   
"That day I knew that you are the one." He says and I feel my cheeks heat.   
"Cheers to 5 wonderful years." I say, raising my glass.   
"Cheers to the many more to come, Mrs. Irwin." He replies and clings his glass with mine.  
~~~~~~~

"Do you always look that good while you brush your hair, or is it just today?" He asks me and I smirk smugly.   
"I think you know the answer." I say and stand up to walk to him.   
 **"We've been married for 5 years, and you still make my heart race."** He says and I tilt my head to the side, a smile spreading across my lips.   
"Now, you are just saying that to get me to your bed..." I say and trace his chest with my forefinger.   
"Is it not working?" He asks me, resting his hand on my lower back.   
"Why don't you try to see yourself?" I ask and Ashton bites his lip, as he leans closer to me to kiss me.   
His kiss is soft, but passionate, making me moan against his lips as my mind rushes to what's to happen next.   
Ashton pulls me more on his body, his naked chest feeling warm against my thin nightgown. I place one hand on his collar and the other travels down his torso, grazing his toned abdomen along the way.   
"I need you so bad, princess." He growls in my ear, his mood suddenly changing from soft to dominant. His hand grips on my waist as he pushes me backward, stopping only when my body reaches the surface of my vanity.   
"I need you too." I whimper, reaching further down to feel his erection. Soft lips graze down my neck, but his hand travels to my ass, grabbing and digging his nails in my cheeks.   
"Tell me princess, how much do you want me?" He asks, biting hard on my collarbone.   
"So bad, I am aching, Please, I've been thinking about that ever since I saw you getting ready." I whisper and Ashton hums.   
"You need me that bad, princess?" He asks, chuckling as I nod.   
"Then we'd better lose that pretty little gown of yours." He says and I sigh as his fingers push my straps down. The silky fabric slides down my chest, revealing my chest to him. With a soft tug, my garment is pooling on my feet.   
"Jump." He commands, looking into my eyes. I follow his order and he pushes me to sit on the table.   
"Looks like someone had planned this moment ahead." Ashton says, running a finger across my bare slit.  
"I knew it would be a waste of time to wear panties." I say and smile innocently at him.   
"Mmmh, I guess you are right." He whispers as I lower his briefs with my toes.   
"Please, Ashton... I need you..." I whimper, watching his erection spring free.   
"I know, I can feel it..." He says, rubbing my wetness across my slit.   
"Please." I almost cry, wanting nothing more than for him to be inside me.

And he does. He thrusts inside me forcefully, gripping hard on my hips.   
"You feel so good, princess..." He mumbles as he tries to set a rhythm.   
I push his chin up to bring his lips to mine, moaning as I do. I feel him stretch me out, my walls wrapping perfectly around him. His grip moves from my hips to my thighs, digging his nails in my skin. He goes fast, keeping me close to him, his warm skin contrasting my cold one and sending chills down my spine. I slip my tongue into his mouth, earning a surprised groan from him.   
I jump as his tip hits right on my spot, gripping on his neck and dragging my nails down his chest.   
"Fuck, do that again." I scream, my head falling forward and resting on his shoulder.   
By now, the vanity slams against the wall as Ashton ponds inside me.   
"I am so close babygirl." He growls, biting on my neck.   
"I know... I can feel your veins bulging." I whine, bucking my hips against his.   
"Look at me..." He orders, grabbing me by my neck and gripping hard on it. I smile and watch his eyes turn darker.   
"I want you to look in my eyes as I cum in you." He says, choking me harder.   
I feel my stomach twist as he thrusts deeper, hitting my g-spot and back wall. His skin grazes my clit, giving me extra friction and bringing me closer to the edge.   
"I want to cum." I whisper, Ashton's thumb pressing hard on my throat.   
"Oh, you should babygirl." He teases me, slamming inside me. His thrusts are way sloppier now, but he is giving me everything he has, to the point sweat beads down his forehead.

I feel my walls spasm and the knot in my stomach snaps, making me scream. Ashton growls, releasing my throat.   
"It feels so fucking good." He screams, thrusting sloppily a few more times before he releases in me. I gasp for air, grinding my hips to ride my high.   
"You are a fucking piece of art..." He praises me, smiling weakly.   
"You are not bad looking yourself either, Mr. Irwin." I reply as he picks me up to put me on our bed.   
~~~~~

"I was thinking..." Ashton begins, making me turn to look at him.   
"What, pretty boy?" I ask, pecking on his chest.   
"Maybe it is time to start trying for baby Irwin..." He says and I gasp surprised.   
"You are serious right now?" I ask and he nods.   
"I mean, I know you want one... And I want one too. So, we could start trying..." He says and I smile from ear to ear.   
"Baby Irwin..." I say, trying to realize it.   
"I like how that sounds." He says and strokes my back.   
"I like how that sounds too." I reply and nestle more on his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by smile4theboys


	51. What happens in Vegas, doesn't stay in Vegas (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months after the incident, Calum and (Y/N) still fuck occasionally. What will happen when all of that starts having consequences.

I don't even know how I got up from my bed and to his hotel room. I swear, this man has such power on me, it's insane.   
I knock on the door, looking around me one last time to make sure that no one will see me enter his room that late, especially my brother. Two months after Vegas and he still doesn't know that his best friend is fucking his baby sister.   
I know that if Michael finds out, he is going to flip, kill Calum and lock me in a basement for the rest of my life, but I can't resist Calum. Sex with him is great and being around him as a friend is really amazing. Honestly, I am glad that whenever he is horny, he is hitting me up and not some random groupie... I  don't think I could take it.  
"I knew you would come..." He smirks at me as he opens the door.   
"Can't say no to daddy..." I smile innocently. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me in the room while bringing his lips to mine. He shuts the door with his free hand and wastes no time to deepen the kiss. He tastes like tequila and lime, proving my point that he is drunk. 

In a blink, my pajama shorts and top are on the floor and I am pinned on the soft mattress, my hands above my head as he kisses me deeply.   
"I've watched you dance side stage during the whole show and I swear I wanted to fuck you right then and there. " He whimpers as his lips travel to my jawline. I moan in response, feeling his warm body on mine and his soft lips on my skin.   
"The way you swayed your hips, the way your body bounced, I felt like you were teasing me the whole time... And I loved every single second of it..." He whispers as he kisses my neck.   
Drunk Cal is the most intimate one; sex with him is slow and passionate and intoxicating, it makes you crave more. And when it is combined with his daddy mood, it makes you not want it to end. I am so lucky I am the one he is fucking... I am so lucky his plump lips are teasing my body, wrapping around my nipples as he roughens them, I am so lucky his hands are touching me everywhere I imagined them touching me since I entered my teenage years. 

He drags my attention by snapping the waistband of his boxers with his free hand.   
"I don't want to tease you tonight... You were such a good girl, responding to daddy's call so quickly... You are such a good girl for daddy..." He smirks down at me. I lick my lips and nod my head, taking my doe eyes.   
"Fuck, I am already hard... I don't need you to make it worse..." He mumbles.   
He frees my wrists and brings his hand to my panties, taking the delicate fabric between them. He smirks at me as he tears them apart. He throws the fabric somewhere in the room and lowers his briefs, before crashing his body on mine.   
"I need you so fucking much..." He mumbles.   
"I need you too, daddy." I moan.   
He thrusts in me slowly, giving me time to adjust to him. We've been fucking regularly by now, but still every time he enters me it feels like the first time.   
He groans as he eases his member inside my pussy, my lips throbbing around him. I bring one leg on his hip, steading it there and making sure he is close to me. I groan a little too, as I feel my walls stretch to accommodate his dick.   
His hips are making small rocking movements on mine, guiding his member in and out of me.   
"Daddy..." I moan and he smirks.   
"Fuck yes, moan for me." He whispers before he brings his lips to mine to give me a hungry kiss. I know he loves it when my moans are muffled by his lips and I love it to feel him smirk satisfied.  
"Faster..." I moan after a while. He grabs my leg and spread my thighs more, change the rhythm almost immediately.   
"I fucking love that. Your pussy is so tight around me and so wet for me... And you look so good underneath me, with your face looking like that and your boobs bouncing as I fuck you... You are so perfect." He praises me, making my stomach tighten.   
"It feels so good to have you inside me, daddy... Your dick throbbing on my and stretching my walls and tip hitting on my g-spot..." I praise him back and he smiles. His left hand goes to my face, cupping it and keeping it in place for a kiss. My right hand claws on his back as my left grips on the bedsheets.   
It feels like bliss as he pounds on the right spot. My eyes flutter closed and my stomach clenches and I feel my high approaching me.   
My legs go jelly and my back arches as I cum.  
"Fuck." I hear him groan as my pussy pulses.   
"Cum for me daddy..." I moan through my bliss.   
He growls loudly as he cums, making my insides bubble. I stare at his face and neck tensing up as he releases and that moment, I know that I don't want this to end.   
"Will you stay here tonight?" He asks me as he collapses on top of me.  
"You want me to?" I ask and pet his hair. He hums in response and places a kiss to the middle of my chest. 

[2 weeks later] 

I am feeling sick, probably from traveling. I wonder how the guys manage to do it all the time and be ok. Calum has been sneaking to my room the past couple of days, taking care of me and comforting me at nights. It's not just about sex anymore, I know that for sure, but I don't want to admit it if he doesn't first.   
"Are you coming to the city exploring today, sis?" Michael asks me, taking the spot next to me and patting my knee.   
"I am not feeling well, Mikey." I reply and he huffs.   
"Want to go to the hospital? They might give you something to help you feel better." He suggests. I smile and get up from the couch.  
"I am feeling better, don't worry. I am going to get some water. Does anyone want anything from the fridge?" I ask.   
"Yeah, I want some juice. Whatever we've got." Ashton replies and smiles to me. I nod and head to the fridge in the kitchen of the suit, leaving the boys to talk about tomorrow's show. 

I grab a water bottle for myself and pour Ashton a cup of orange juice, but as I am about to put the juice bottle back to the fridge, I see everything becoming blurry, the ground underneath me moving and my legs go jelly. 

(Calum's POV)  
The thud from across the room interrupted everything.   
"Did you hear that?" Crystal asks us, knitting her eyebrows.   
"Yeah. (Y/N), is everything ok?" Mikey asks but gets no response.   
"I'll go check out what that was." Luke states and stands up from the armchair he's been sitting.   
After about half a night, we hear a loud gasp coming from the small room that the kitchen is.

"Guys, (Y/N) passed out." Luke shouts and we all shoot up. My heart race; I knew she wasn't feeling well, but this is too much.   
"Someone call the lobby to call a taxi for the nearest hospital." Ashton commands and Crystal nods, going back to the lounge. Luke is kneeled next to her, shaking her to bring her back but she stays as she is. Michael looks paler than he is and I feel my stomach knot up. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. 

The taxi came really quickly and thankfully, the nearest hospital was just a few minutes away from the hotel. Luke, Michael, and Crystal went with (Y/N) and Ashton and I called another cub.  
Michael paces up and down the corridor while we are waiting for a doctor or a nurse to tell us how (Y/N) is.   
"Our parents are going to kill me for not taking her to a hospital the moment she started feeling sick..." He rumbles and Crystal tries to calm him down.   
I know I am thinking about the same thing too; I should have brought her to a hospital earlier. What kind of boyfriend am I?  
Damn it, I am not even a boyfriend... I don't what this is but it is way more than just fucking by now.   
"Anyone here for Ms. Clifford?" A woman around her 30s asks us.   
"All of us." Ashton replies.   
"She is awake. You can see her now." She tells us.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Michael asks. The lady pats his shoulder.  
"Her boyfriend?" She asks him.  
"No, her brother... She doesn't have a boyfriend." He replies and a part of me is relieved that he doesn't know about us.   
"She will tell you herself. You can all go see her now. We will release her later in the evening." She says and smiles to us. 

We enter the room, only to find (Y/N) crying. Michael rushes to her and I stay leaning on a wall, distancing myself from her, in order not to run to her, hug her and tell her that I love her and I was worried sick.  
"Baby sis, it's ok. You are ok... If it was something serious the doctor would have told us." He tries to soothe her.   
"I am so sorry Michael... I didn't mean to... I am so sorry..." She says in between sobs.   
"(Y/N), what is it? Why are you sorry? There is nothing to be sorry about. You just got dizzy from the constant traveling. It's nothing, I promise, we've all been there." He reassures her.   
"Michael... I... It's not that..." She sobs some more.  
"What is it then? The doctor told us nothing." He asks.   
"Michael... I am... pregnant." She whispers, her voice breaking. 

There is deadly silence in the room, everyone looks at her shooked. I feel numb for a moment, processing her words in my head, over and over again.  
"You can't be... I mean, you don't have a boyfriend and you brought no one to the hotels while on tour. " Michael exclaims.  
"Michael, calm down."Crystal makes him sit back down and listen to (Y/N).   
"Who is the baby's father?" He asks and (Y/N) sobs some more. My stomach is a knot, my palms are sweating and my head spins.   
"You know his name, right?" Michael asks. 

"It's me... It's mine." I stammer out, making everyone's head snap to me.   
"What did you say?" Michael asks me. He is calm, he definitely didn't hear me.   
"The baby is mine. I am the father." I answer, this time loud and clear. (Y/N) looks at me and I smile at her.

The next I know, Michael has me pinned to the wall and his fist meets my face. It hurts like a mother fucker.   
"You fucked my sister? Of all girls, my sister?" He screams to my face, punching me again. I don't try to physically defend myself; I know I could react like that if any of the guys touched Mali.  
"You used my baby sister like every other girl you've fucked! And you got her pregnant! I am going to murder you, Hood." He threatens me as the guys try to pull him away.  
"And don't tell me it was an accident. I won't take that bullshit." He screams, trying to pull away from Ashton's and Luke grip.   
"Getting her pregnant was an accident. But being with her wasn't..." I say and he growls.   
"You enjoyed taking advantage of my sister and then leaving her like all the others, didn't you, you sick bastard." He screams. His face is red and veins are popping on his forehead and neck.   
"It isn't like that. Not with (Y/N)." I respond.  
"He didn't use me, Michael. I wanted to be with him." (Y/N) chimes in, her crying stopping.   
"You are a baby, you don't know what you want. And what the hell does 'be with him' means? This happened more than once?" He growls to (Y/N).  
"Talk to her more calmly." I demand and he tries to attack me once more but the guys hold him back.  
"You shut the hell up." He yells at me.   
"I am not a baby anymore, Michael. I am an adult and I can make my own life choices." She replies and Michael nods his head.   
"2 more shows on this tour... Then I don't want to see you, not until I have to again." He turns to me and walks out of the room.   
"I'll go talk to him. Come on guys, let's leave them alone for a moment. They clearly have a lot to discuss." Crystal says and exits, followed by Ashton and Luke. 

"I am sorry." (Y/N) says once we are left alone.   
"It's not your fault. Eventually, he would find out... I couldn't keep this a secret for too long." I smile to her.   
"What... what do you want to do with... with the...baby?" She whispers the last word like it is a secret.   
"It's not just what I want. It is your body, all I can do is support you." I reply and she nods. She starts crying again and this time I don't hold back; I hug, petting her hair and kissing the top of her head.   
"I don't know what I want to do. I think I want to keep it." She admits and I nod.  
"You don't have to help me raise it. I don't want you to feel obligated..." She says after she calms down.   
"I don't feel obligated, I want to help you raise it. It's our child."  
"But Michael..." She begins but I cut her off.  
"He will come around, eventually... He is shocked and honestly, I don't blame him." I say and she chuckles.  
"Does it hurt?" She asks, putting a hand softly on my cheek. I wince a little but find comfort in her touch.  
"A little. I'll text the guys to bring me something to cover it up. I don't want the fans to start making up theories." I say and she smiles sweetly at me.   
"The doctor told me they will be releasing me later today..." She says.  
"I know. I'll stay with you. We'll go back to the hotel together and you'll stay in my room from now on." I reply.  
"Michael won't hurt me. He loves me too much to do so..." She responds.   
"I know. I am not worried about Michael... I want to take care of you. You might need someone to run around town to bring you ice cream with ketchup or something..." I say and she laughs.   
"I am in love with you." I blurt out as I watch her laugh at my stupid joke.   
"I've been in love with you ever since I saw you. And not because of your looks. I fell for your aura, for your spirit, for everything you are. And I am damned because falling for you means quarreling with my best friend, but I am in love with you." I say and she cries again.   
"I've been in love with you ever since I met you, that day in that stupid rehearsal at Michael's room. And I never thought that we could end up like this, but I don't regret a single day that I've been in love with you." She confesses. I cup her face and bring my lips to hers, not imagining any other way to respond. 

"I came to scold you and curse the shit out of you... " Michael interrupts the moment.  
"But I can't... Not after hearing what you both said. I am still mad at you, Calum and (Y/N), if I was given half a chance, I would lock you up in a room until the end of the world... But you were right, you are not a kid anymore. Even though you pretty much fucked it up on your first year of being an adult, by getting pregnant, you are still my baby sister and you are still my best mate and deep down inside, I am happy for my little niece or nephew. I am not fully ok with the fact that you two fucked, but I guess I have to swallow it and accept it." Michael says, leaning against the wall.   
"You have no other choice, mate." I reply and he glares.   
"I had the choice of murdering you, but I don't want to ruin Malum..." He replies and approaches me for a hug.   
"Sorry for the bruises." He apologizes.   
"It's ok. I'd probably do the same..." I reply.  
  


[3 Months later]  
"Are you sure you will see the baby's gender today?" I ask (Y/N) while bouncing my leg.   
"She said we would..." She replies, putting a hand protectingly on her growing bump.  
"Are you sure she is a good doctor?" I ask her.  
"Calum, what's gotten into you? We've been to that doctor before, you know she is an excellent one..." (Y/N) giggles.  
"I don't know, I want the best for you and my daughter..." I reply.  
"Could be a son." She responds.  
"Daughter. I have this father feeling." I say and peck on her temple.  
"There is no such thing. And now stop... You are making me nervous and it affects the baby, you know..." (Y/N) responds and my eyes go wide.  
"Sorry, sorry... I'll stop." I state and put a hand on her stomach too.  
"If it's a girl, I want to name her Elizabeth or Joy. If it's a boy, I think Michael fits perfect..." She says.  
"Good thing she is a girl then..." I reply and she chuckles.  
  
  
  



	52. Lingerie (4/4 Visual Preference)

Ashton:  
Ashton just loves baby pink on me. It makes his daddy kink go off the roof, as his eyes scan my body dressed in such an innocent color, yet a bit of revealing outfit.

  
Calum:  
' _Daddy misses you so much, babygirl...'_  
 _'Really, daddy? You've been only gone for 3 weeks.'_  
 _'So fucking much... I can't wait to have my hands on your body again...'_  
 _'2 more weeks until I visit you, daddy... Until then, here is a sneak peek of one of the things I bought for then...'_  
 _'Fuck, babygirl. Is that supposed to relax me right now? '_  
 _'Isn's it, daddy?'_  
 _'I have to take care of myself. Send me more, baby '_

Luke:   
"I have a little something for you, you know... a bit of a birthday gift..." I tease Luke, straddling his waist, my body still covered by the silky robe he brought me from the last tour.   
"Really? I thought my gift was you..."   
"Oh, it is..." I say smirking, opening the beautiful robe to reveal my last purchase to my boyfriend.   
"Fuck... only thing missing is a bow..." He mumbles and I smile.   
"I didn't think you would need one. You can still tear the wrapping, though..." I say and he licks his lips. 

Michael:  
"Come on, let me see you..." Michael chants from the bedroom. I groan and take a big breath before I begin walking out of the ensuite closet.   
All I hear is Michael gasp, the bed squeaking a bit as he sits up.   
"Beautiful... " He says, approaching me.   
"Seriously?" I ask, pushing my shoulders a bit back.   
"I don't even know what to say." He says and puts a strand of hair that got loose from my messy bun, behind my ear.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous, angel." He says, pushing my chin up to kiss my lips.    


	53. Beach Days (4/4 Visual Preference)

Ashton:  
"I love sneaking from tour with you..." Ashton says smiling.   
"Thanks for planning this whole thing... " I say, kissing his lips softly.  
"No problem, kitten... Thanks for wearing that bathing suit."

Calum:  
"(Y/N), are you ready? Let's go... The guys are waiting for us on the beach..." I shout from the living room of the beach house we have rented for some days, to chill and rest.  
"I am coming. " She shouts back as she jogs down the stairs. I turn to look at her as I stand up, only to find my girlfriend wearing the most perfect bikini ever that enhance her curves even more.  
"Babe... " I moan, biting my bottom lip.  
"What?" She asks, looking around her. She turns a bit to look if there is something behind her, giving me a view of the side of her butt. I feel warmth running through my body and my trunks get tighter.   
"You are so fucking sexy today. Your boobs are even more perfect. Fuck, everything is even more perfect on you today..." I moan, walking towards her. She blushes and walks towards me too.  
"Well, I am ovulating and everything is rounder these days... But thank you..." She mumbles.   
"Shshshs, come here." I say, grabbing the middle of her bikini top. She giggles as I drag her closer and puts her hands around my neck. I bite my lip and look at her, my eyes not even close to being bored of looking at her.   
I kneel a bit and pick her up, putting her over my shoulder and start walking towards our bedroom.  
"What about the guys? " She giggles as we climb up the stairs.   
"They can wait. " I reply, smacking her butt.

Luke :  
I see my girl laying on the beach chair,  clad in her perfect white bikini and taking in the sun. I smile at myself, feeling relaxed and peaceful, as we both are just enjoying ourselves, minding nothing at all. It's not usual for us to have that much time just for the two of us in between our hectic lives.   
I walk out of the water only to hear some whispers from the fuckboys near our beach chairs, about how hot my girlfriend is and all the things they would do to her if they could.   
I strut faster to her, leaning into her to kiss her and make everyone see that she is mine and that they would have to mess with me first to get to her.

Michael :  
"Isn't it perfect in here ?" Michael asks me as we get out of the car.  
"It is... And you know what's more perfect?" I ask back, arching my eyebrow.   
"What?"  
"This place is so secluded that we can go skinny dipping if we want... I know I want to.... What about you, babyboy?" I ask smirking.  
All Michael says is 'fuck' under his breath before he starts walking to the beach.


	54. Send Nudes (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum becomes irritating while Y/N is in a lecture, so she decides to give him the only things that will make him shut up, but with a twist.

 


	55. Valentine (Ashton Irwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #18 from the Smut category "I will ride you until I break you. You are mine and mine alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "Valentine" by 5sos while writing this, so I think it goes well with the imagine... (Calum's voice though

"Well, look who finally came for breakfast... What, was your comforter a bit too heavy?" Ashton mocks me, earning a punch on the shoulder from Luke and a middle finger from me.   
"I am sorry, I forgot I had to ask you when you would like me to wake up, Master Irwin. It will be the last time. I humbly request your forgiveness. Now fuck off." I say, taking my seat next to Michael.   
"Here we go again." Luke mumbles as Ashton clenches his jaw and slams his mug on the table.   
"Guys, really you have to start getting along. We can't have this whole tour with you 2 fighting like cat and dog." Calum comments, passing me a mug of coffee.   
"He started." I state and sip on my beverage.   
"It's true." Michael says and turns to Ashton.   
"Oh come on. She was late..." He says and points at me.   
"I feel that this conversation will lead to nothing. Plus, it's like having 2 4-year olds fighting. Just be adults and put up with each other." Calum states and gets up from the table, heading to the couch.   
"It's... whatever... As long as he stops being a bitch, I will not push it further." I say and grab a biscuit.   
"I am a bitch?" Ashton asks, glaring at me. I roll my eyes and get up, joining Calum on the couch.   
"So, what are we going to do tonight?" I ask the guys, earning shrugs from everyone. I huff and grab my phone, searching for bars near our hotel in Stockholm.   
~~~~~

I fix my dress which has risen further up my thigh.   
"Guys, I need to take some pictures of your looks." I shout, picking up my camera.   
"Do we really need to?" Michael groans, making me turn to look at him.   
"First thing first, you need pictures for your accounts. And second, that's what you pay me for." I say and shrug.   
"Luke first." Michael says and points to Luke, who is already fixing his jacket.   
"Be my guest." I say and point to the white wall which I've chosen for the background.   
Luke poses for me, almost naturally. I take a few shots before I motion for Calum to come up, giving Michael some extra time.   
"How do you want me?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckle and roll my eyes before I bring the camera to my eye level.   
"Lean on the wall, thumbs on your belt loops. Pout a bit, girls love your lips." I say and he follows my orders. Again, I take a few shots, trying different angles.   
"Thank you. Michael, you are up." I call him and he moves in front of the wall, posing for me.   
"See, you are a natural..." I say as he changes his poses.   
"Of course." He replies and I smile at him.   
"Sit a bit straighter... A couple more clicks and we are done." I say and Michael smiles.   
"Can someone call Malibu Ken?" I ask, referring to Ashton.   
"Seriously, don't start again." Michael pleads and I shrug.   
"I can't promise anything..." I reply, checking the photos I took.

"We are going to wait in the lobby." Calum says as Ashton stands in front of the camera.   
"Wish I could join you..." I mumble, looking at Ashton.   
The guys exit quietly, leaving me and Ashton alone.   
"How long do we have to pretend that we hate each other?" Ashton asks me as I snap the first shot.   
"Who told you that I am pretending?" I ask, teasing him.   
"Your nails on my back, last night... When I fucked that pretty little pussy of yours." He smirks at me, giving me the perfect picture.   
"And who told you that I wasn't pretending last night?" I push him a little more, making him smirk and lick his lips.  
"Maybe the fact that you've been sneaking in my room throughout this tour." He says as I take the last picture.   
"Busted." I say, leaving the camera on the table and approaching him. He spins me and pins me on the wall, pressing his body on mine.   
"You look hot in that dress." He whispers, nuzzling his nose on my neck.   
"I wore it for you." I admit and he smirks, kissing my sweet spot.   
"And I really appreciate that, princess." He says and I chuckle. His hand travels up my thigh, grazing the soft skin with his fingers.   
"We don't have much time." I inform him, breathing heavily; all this play-pretend between us makes the heat between my legs rise.   
"I know. And don't fool yourself, princess, I won't be satisfied with a quickie.  **I will ride you until I break you. You are mine and mine alone.** " He growls before he crashes his lips on mine.   
"Is someone a bit jealous?" I ask, parting from his lips.   
"Of course I am. Do you think I didn't see you cuddling with Calum?" He asks, moving his lips down my chest.   
"It was innocent, Ashton... We were just watching a movie." I protest but melt as he bites on my collarbone.   
"You are not allowed to cuddle with anyone but me." He barks, gripping hard on my jaw.   
"Supposedly, we hate each other's guts. I couldn't just come cuddle you." I say and watch his features turn harsher.   
"Then don't cuddle anyone." He says and I smirk.   
"I love it when you get jealous." I comment and peck on his bottom lip.   
~~~~~~~~

After we found a lame excuse on why we were late, we left the hotel and headed to the club I suggested. Soon enough, everyone is drinking and dancing, relaxing after a long time. I am trying to stay away from Ashton, but after a couple of drinks, it is getting harder and harder.   
I move my hips to the rhythm, maintaining eye contact with Ashton, who sips his drink as he scans my body.   
I decide to tease him just a little bit start dancing with Calum, who looks at me a little weird.   
"Are you ok?" He asks me and I nod.   
"Yeah, I just love that song." I reply and he nods, moving to the rhythm. My eyes are glued on Ashton, who clenches his jaw for the whole time I am dancing with Calum.

An hour or so after, the guys have scattered around, chatting with girls and dancing along the music. Of course, Ashton had to get payback, so he opted for a girl nearby, buying her a drink and grinding on her; I guess I deserved that, but that doesn't make my blood boil any less. He catches the irritation on my face and that makes that stupid smirk spread on his face.   
A minute after, he is next to me, drink in hand and cockiness written all over his face.   
" What happened, princess?" He asks me, leaning onto me to whisper in my ear.   
"Nothing." I state simply; I hate myself for falling in the stereotype, but honestly, I don't want to talk to him right now.  
"Oh, come on princess. I know that someone got a little bit jealous." He says and twirls a strand of my hair with his finger.   
"I don't know what you are talking about." I say and turn away from him, grabbing my glass to get myself another drink.   
"(Y/N), just admit it..." He sings and I hold myself back not to slap him.   
"Leave me alone." I say and walk away from him, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. Given half the chance, I would bust his head open to get some sense inside it.

When I get back to our table, Ashton is waiting there, scrolling through his phone.   
"Want happened, pretty boy? Where is that little girlfriend of yours?" I ask, catching his attention.   
"Actually, my girlfriend is being such a bitch right now, even though all I did was give her a taste of her own medicine." He replies and I gasp.   
"I am not your girlfriend." I protest and he groans in frustration.   
"If you keep doing that, you obviously won't." He almost screams.   
"Fine." I reply.  
"Fine." He says and gulps down his drink.  
~~~~~

Once back in our hotel suite, all we do is stare threateningly at each other. The guys give us confusing looks, whispering about what might have happened between us again.   
"Can you stop fucking looking at me?" I snap, making Michael huff in annoyance.  
"When you stop staring at me." He replies and I groan.   
"Guys..." Luke tries to reason us.   
"What the fuck do you want from me?" I ask, my blood boiling.   
"What the fuck do you want from me? I am lovey-dovey with you, you are complaining. I am mean to you, you are complaining. I give you a taste of your medicine, you hate me. What do you want from me?" He asks and I burst in tears.   
"I want a fucking normal relationship with you. This shit is problematic." I scream, feeling my face turn red. 

I only realize what I said when I take a look at the guys; Calum's jaw grazes the floor, Michael stares in confusion, and Luke switches stares between me and Ashton.  
"Shit." I mumble under my breath, looking for a way to leave the room.   
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ashton asks me, moving closer to me.   
"Anyone mind explaining to us what is going on?" Luke asks, but neither of us is paying attention to anyone else but each other.   
"I knew your intentions from Day 1... I didn't want to lose what we had." I admit as the back of his hand grazes my cheek.  
"What am I going to do with you?" He sighs and I shrug.   
"Probably break up with me, don't talk to me ever again..." I say, pouting.   
"No princess. I am going to punish you for not speaking your feelings." He says and cups my chin.  
"I was scared." I protest and he smirks.   
"I guess we were both..."   
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"Oh, come on guys, you can't be that stupid." Luke groans, making us realize that we are in front of other people as well.  
"Maybe we should take this somewhere privately." Ashton suggests and I nod. 

Once in his room, he locks the door as I sit on the bed.   
"You know, I am in love with you..." He says, still with his back to me.   
"You are?" I ask, fiddling with my fingers.   
"I really am." He replies, however not daring to look at me.   
"Good, cause I am too. And it is scary, and it is scary as fuck, but I want to shoot at it. Because it's you." I say, standing up and walking to him.   
"What if I screw this up? I don't know how to do this whole normal thing..." He says, turning to face me.   
"Then we will screw this up together. I don't know what to do either." I reply and he chuckles.   
"Look at the kitten being the mature one in this relationship." He comments before he grabs me and pins me to the wall, crashing our lips.   
"You are mine." He groans against my lips, biting hard on the bottom one.   
"I am yours." I agree, trying to get back to kissing him. He responds, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I grip on his t-shirt, pulling it to get him closer to me.   
His hands travel under my dress, directly going for my underwear. He doesn't bother pulling it down; he pushes it to the side and rubs a finger along my slit.   
"If I knew that fighting in reality turns you on so much, I would have argued with you every day." He comments, smiling at me.   
"Am I really that wet?" I ask him, earning a chuckle.   
"Here." He says and sticks his fingers in my mouth. I suck on them, looking at him through my eyelashes, and watching him gaze at me in amazement.  
"Fuck, I always forget how good you are at sucking my cock..." He growls as I take his fingers deeper. 

"Bed or wall, princess?" He asks me after I pop my fingers out of my mouth.   
"Wherever you want, daddy. I need you..." I say and look at him with doll eyes.   
He doesn't reply; he just gets on his knees in front of me, lowering my dress as he goes. Leaving me only in my powder pink panties, he looks up at me as he spreads my legs.   
"Princess looks good in pink." He states, yanking my panties down with his teeth.   
"You like it, daddy?" I ask and he nods. He kisses below my navel and moves downwards, stopping just before my clit.   
"I love it... Ready for me, princess?" He asks before he pecks on my clit, causing me to melt.   
"As always." I reply and try not to cum right there and then.   
"Good." He says and stands up.

He turns me around, gluing my chest on the wall. I hear him unzip his jeans as one slap is delivered on my ass, making me wince, but getting me wetter.   
He thrusts inside me, making my chest hit on the wall.  
"Fuck." I scream, throwing my ass backward.   
"You like that, little slut?" He asks, making me roll my eyes.   
"I love that, daddy." I scream; It is weird that it is the first time of all we've fucked that I am able to scream, without worrying about the others finding out.   
"I love your voice when I fuck you, princess." He whispers in my ear, making my pussy pulse. He is pounding in me, hitting my spot every time; there is no time to take it slow, we want release and we want it now. The tension between us has been thick for hours, we can't hold back.   
My ass claps against his skin, making a perfect sound, adding to our moans and groans.   
I claw on the wall as he pounds in me, his hand squeezing my boob.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He groans, thrusting harder. His grip tightens and I almost lose it, my head falling back and resting on his shoulder.   
"A little more... a little more..." I chant as he sucks a hickey on my neck.   
Ashton curses through groans and growls, trying to hold himself back.

I collapse on the wall, screaming through my ecstasy as my legs quiver. Ashton pulls out and starts humping my ass, soon releasing too. I pant and shake as Ashton hisses and groans.   
"So fucking beautiful." He comments through hitched breath.   
"That was so good, baby." I say, turning my head to look at him.   
"I know." He agrees and plants a kiss on my temple.   
"Let me clean you up, princess." He says and moves to grab wet napkins from the bedside table.   
"What are we going to tell the guys in the morning?" I ask and watch him shrug.   
"The truth. They are big boys, they will understand." He says and starts wiping his cum from my back.  
"What about the fans?" I ask again.   
"For now, let's keep it a secret from them. Once the tour ends, we will see." He says and turns me around, bringing me closer to him. I nod and he smiles, leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by rypie200


	56. Naughty (Ashton Irwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6: "Are you trying to get spanked, little girl?"   
>  #38 "I was bad, Daddy..."

I feel Ashton scanning my body as I slip in my jeans, getting ready to leave for work.   
"What?" I ask him, still not turning to look at him. He chuckles and leaves my mug in front of me.   
"Nothing, I just like your underwear..." He comments and snakes an arm around my waist.   
"Well, I was too busy for laundry, so the only ones left are from my lingerie sets." I reply, pointing to the lacy pink string before I button up my jeans.   
"Forgot to do laundry? How come?" He asks with a smirk playing on his lips.   
"I had some distraction..." I reply, looking for my shirt.  
"Distraction? You are calling me a distraction?" He asks me, pecking on my shoulder.   
"Well, aren't you?"   
"If anyone is a distraction, that would be you, princess..." He moans, suckling on my neck.   
"Ash, I have to leave for work..." I groan, throwing my head back.   
"Can't you call in sick?" He asks and I bite my lip as his hands travel down my hips.   
"For the 3rd day in the row? They are going to fire me..." I protest and he chuckles.   
"And? You'll travel the world with me..." He says and I sigh.   
"I wish it was that easy babe..." I whimper, turning to face him.   
"So, you are going to leave me in here, with nothing to do but wait for you..." He pouts.  
"Well, you can always think of me, dressed in that schoolgirl outfit you love so much, waiting on my knees for you, sucking your cock dry before you pin me on the wall and fuck me." I tease him, tracing down his bare chest. Ashton sighs and then groans, grabbing a fist of my hair and pulling my head back.   
 **"Are you trying to get spanked, little girl?"**  He asks me and I look at him innocently.   
"No..." I reply and he grits his jaw.   
"Come on kitten... You know that by teasing daddy, moments before you leave your house for hours, leaving daddy alone with this picture stuck in his head... That is not going to end up well for your precious little ass, kitten." He growls in my ear, still pulling my hair back. I hiss from the slight stinging but smile at his words.   
 **"I was bad, daddy.**  I need to be punished..." I reply and he hums.   
"But I after I get home from work. Can you wait until then, daddy?" I ask. Ashton takes a deep breath and purses his lips.   
"Your clothes better be on the floor the moment you enter this house kitten. Or else you will really need a day off tomorrow, just to get your bad right... Do you understand me?" He asks me, letting go of my hair and cupping my jaw. I look at him, my lips parted and cheeks heated.   
"Of course, daddy... Can I get dressed and leave now, please?" I ask, knowing that asking for his permission will get him right in the mood.   
"Sure princess... I'll just sit back and enjoy my view..." He replies with a wink and a slap on my ass.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by your-coldest-winter   
> It's short but I felt that it would be right to end it in there. I would love some feedback, per usual. 


	57. Daddy (Ashton Irwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:#20 "Open those legs, I want a taste. "

"Do you think you will be ready for Luke's party by 9, kitten?" Ashton asks me, averting his gaze from his phone. I sit on the edge of the bed, grabbing my lotion from the vanity and turn to look at him.   
"I think I will be fine. My glam squad is going to be here at 6, so I will have plenty of time!" I say and Ashton chuckles.   
"I miss the days I watched you do your hair and makeup yourself. Remember princess? I used to bend you over that sink in your old bathroom, pull your panties to the side and fuck you until you were numb..." He teases me, sitting up and crawling towards me, planting a kiss on the base of my neck.  
"Ugh, my makeup used to turn out one huge mess back then..." I say and giggle.   
"Mmm, you still looked hot though... And now you have your own glam squad... I am so proud of you, kitten..." He praises me, pilling off my dressing gown, to place kisses further down my back.   
"Thank you, daddy." I tease, making Ashton groan.   
"Lay on your back for daddy, princess." He orders and I sigh, trying to contain myself.   
"We really don't have that much time." I protest but Ashton growls.   
"What did I say, princess?" He asks me and I gulp, feeling heat rising in my stomach and between my legs, just from my boyfriend using a bit lower voice on me.   
"On your back, now." He growls again in my ear. My eyes roll to the back of my head, all of my guards shuttering.

I crawl backwards and lay on my back, getting comfortable as Ashton crawls and hovers above me. His fingers undo my dressing gown's belt, making the soft material slide from my chest and pool to my sides.   
"That's what I like to see..." He smirks to himself, taking in my naked body.   
"Look at you, princess..." He says and traces my skin with his fingertips, sending chills down my spine. His hand travels up to cup my chin, leaning in to kiss me. Of course the kiss is no different than all the other times he is in his daddy mode; his tongue is invading my mouth, making sure to gain dominance from the very first moment. I know better than to try and resist him; I want him to pleasure me and if I try to protest, he will make sure to take that away from me.   
His nails dig in the skin of my hipbones, watching me shiver. He bites on my bottom lip and pulls it a bit, mixing pain with pleasure.   
I feel vulnerable and exposed to him; he has every control of my body, without even trying. He begins grinding his hips on mine, his briefs boxers causing friction on my clit.   
"See how hard daddy is for you, princess?" He asks me, still cupping my jaw. My breath hitches as he presses his hips more on me, his bulge getting harder and harder every passing moment.   
"And you are soaking wet, princess/ Who made you so wet, doll?" He asks me, looking into my eyes, with lust clouding his.   
"You, daddy." I reply moaning, making Ashton grin smugly.   
"Oh princess, you know what to say to get me going." He says and strokes my cheek.   
"What should I do with that tight little pussy, princess? Should I pound it with my cock and cum on your pretty face? Or should I fuck you senselessly, cum inside you and make you go to the party with my cum inside your, dripping down your leg?" He growls, making me shiver. It won't be the first, and it won't be the last time that Ashton will make me go in public with no panties and cum dripping down my thigh. He just adores that kind of control over my body.

Before anything happens, my phone rings, making me snap towards it.   
"Let it ring." Ashton groans.   
"It's my hairstylist and makeup artist. They are probably here. Can you go buzz them in while I put something on?" I ask Ashton as I sit up and sprint to the closet.   
"I am not done with you yet, princess." Ashton states, slipping in his clothes.  
~~~~~~~~

"Do you want another drink, kitten?" Ashton asks me as I sip the last bit of my vodka soda.   
"Yes, please." I say and smile, giving him my solo cup. He takes it and walks to the drinks counter.

The moment Ashton is a few feet away from me, a guy approaches me, passing me a cup.   
"Um, no thanks. My boyfriend is bringing me a new one." I say as politely as I can while the guy eyes me up and down.   
"Boyfriend? Come on, you are too pretty to be locked down." He says, bringing his hand to stroke my face, but fails as I dodge him.   
"I do though..." I say, scanning the room for any signs of Ashton.   
"Your loss..." He says, cocking an eyebrow.   
"I think I can live with that kind of devastation." I say and give him a cold smile.   
"Oh, come on. He doesn't even have to know. Just give me your number." He says, trying to make a move again. I shift to avoid him.   
"Yeah, that's not going to happen, buddy." I say, trying to remain calm.   
"Stop being a bitch and just give me your number." He says, becoming more threatening.   
"She said it's not going to happen." Ashton says, coming next to me.   
"And why do you care?" The guy asks cockily.   
"I am her boyfriend, who is totally capable of slamming your face on that wall, if you don't back off, now." Ashton replies, completely calm. The guy clenches his jaw and looks at us disgusted.   
"Whatever, she is ugly anyway." He says before he turns and leaves. I burst out laughing, Ashton doing the same.   
"And he thought he had a chance with you..." He says, pecking on my forehead.   
"Don't be mean. If I wasn't with you..."   
"What, you would have given him your number? Princess, I have essentially ruined you for every other man. You have no choice but stay with me, kitten." He says chuckling.   
"Is that so?" I ask, inches away from him. He just smirks and grabs my wrist, guiding me to the back of the house.

Once we've reached the small bathroom, he shoves me in and locks the door.   
"My pretty girl..." He whispers, pressing me against the door.   
"Hey daddy..." I tease him as I lean in to kiss him.   
"Sounds so good coming from your lips, princess." He whispers against my lips. He pins my wrists above my head as his face lowers to my neck.   
"I love that dress on you." He mumbles, pushing my neckline further down, revealing my bralette.   
"Well, look at that."   
"A little something for daddy." I whisper, smiling at him.   
"It is much appreciated..." He replies, snapping my strap against my skin. I hiss and he hums, his eyes ravishing my body.   
"How much, daddy?" I ask; Ashton licks his lips, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

He doesn't reply; he just kneels in front of me, stroking my leg with his fore and middle finger. I look at him mesmerized; he is dominating, even with a simple touch, a simple glance, a purse of his lips.   
His mouth traces the part of my inner thigh that is visible from my short dress. Chapped lips create a friction against my skin, preparing me for when his teeth are going to sink in the flesh.   
Which doesn't take much time to occur; he begins with soft nibbles, almost grazing his teeth against my skin, before he raises the hem of my dress to mark with bites the hidden part of my thigh.   
The sensation is too much for me; I feel my nipples peek through the thin layer of lacy bralette, my thighs pressing together to send a little pressure to my core.   
"Kitten,  **open those legs, I want a taste.** " He orders, his lips grazing my clothed center with every word.   
I gasp at his words. following his demand quickly after the waistband of my panties. He pushes them down, tracing my legs on the way to tease me. Once the garment rests around my ankles, he picks it up and smirks at me, placing them in his back pocket.   
"A little trophy for daddy." He comments and I look at him with my lips parted and cheeks flushed.   
I gulp down harshly as he maintains eye contact. His eyes are darker, his face tensed and skin almost burning.   
With no warning, he brings his lips to my pussy; of course he is not willing to give me what I crave, just yet. He kisses my crotch softly, spreading kisses from my lower stomach to the edge before my clit. I sigh frustrated and he seems to enjoy that. By this point, I know hat I am dripping; I feel my wetness run down my thigh. Ashton seems to notice that and it makes him grin deviously from ear to ear.   
He sticks his tongue against my clit and moves it back and forth, pressing lightly on it. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I throw my head back and release a groan.   
"Spread your legs more, princess." He demands with a hard slap on my ass before he buries his face back in my pussy. He licks my slit with the flat of his tongue, focusing on my clit with the tip of his tongue to tease me. He moves his head from side to side, humming against my bundle of nerves. My fingers tangle in his locks, pulling at them as he curls his tongue. 

The moment he thrusts his tongue inside me, I feel the knot in my stomach form. All the teasing and the stimulation building up inside my stomach, makes me think that I won't last long before I am driving over my edge from his magic mouth. But of course, Ashton doesn't have to know about that; depending on his mood, if I am close, he might stop his actions just to tease me some more.   
"How does it feel baby?" He asks, smiling at me from down there.   
"So good... Please, let me cum..." I whimper, pulling his hair to bring his face closer to my center.   
"Of course babygirl." He chuckles and I almost lose it. 

I grind my pussy on his face and groan as I try to build my orgasm. Ashton is sucking on my clit, running his tongue over the head of it. My legs feel jelly, but I try to hold back a little longer, just for the high to be greater.   
I squirm and my body jiggles as Ashton sucks harder, making my mind fuzzy.   
I cum on his lips, screaming in ecstasy as he keeps on licking me to prolong my orgasm.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is so good..." I pant as my hips thrust involuntarily. I feel Ashtin smirk before he stands up and brings his lips to mine as his hands lower the hem of my dress.  
"We are walking out of here and we say goodbye. Then, I am taking you home and I am fucking you until your legs give out and the neighbours know my name. Alright, princess?" He asks, cupping my jaw hard.   
"Yes daddy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by TheStoryTwins: Smut 20 With Ashton please!


	58. Mile High Club (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Prompt #9"You are so tight babygirl"

Traveling the world with my boyfriend, watching him perform in front of thousands of people every night and doing what he loves. might have been the best decision I've ever taken. I get to see places and live experiences that most people only dream of. So, once more, I am found in a plane, going from Amsterdam to Milan, a blanket covering my legs that are clothed in just a pair of jean shorts, and sharing earbuds with Calum. His lips rest on my temple as my head is on his shoulder; the poor guy must be so uncomfortable, but he doesn't dare to move. 

"Are you ok, babe?" I ask him, leaving a kiss on his sharp jawline.   
"I can see down your t-shirt from where I am sitting, so yeah, I am more than ok." He teases me and I chuckle.   
"Like what you see?" I ask him and he chuckles.   
"When don't I?" He asks and I giggle.   
"Well, in that case..." I say, sitting up on my seat.  
"In that case, what kitten?" He asks and I bite my lip.   
"In that case, we will have to rush to our hotel room once we land..." I reply and get up, walking to the bathroom. 

As I am washing my hand, I hear a knock on the door.  
"It's occupied..." I shout and I hear a chuckle.   
"I know." Calum sings from the other side of the door. I unlock and open it, letting him slide in.   
"Couldn't you wait? I would be out in a bit..." I ask him and watch his smirk as he cups my face and corners me on the wall.   
"My innocent babygirl..." He whispers and crashes his lips on mine. My hands rest on his forearms and my nails dig into his flesh, gripping onto him for dear life. Our relationship lately has been out of the "sex wherever" area, so this is definitely something new for us, given our latest status.   
"You look so pretty today..." He murmurs, bowing his head to kiss my neck, directly on my sweet spot.   
"We are in a fucking plane..." I try to reason both of us and stop it before we get carried away.   
"Isn't it time to join the mile high club?" He asks me and I look at him shocked and flustered.   
"The mile high club?" I ask him, mostly to confirm that my ears are not playing games on me.   
"Yes, princess... Tell me that you don't want me to fuck you on this wall, and I will stop." He says and my brain freezes for a moment.   
"What if we get caught?" I ask and watch his smile spread from ear to ear.  
"Isn't it the best part of it, princess?" He asks, stroking my bottom lip with his thumb.   
"How do you get me so worked up, so quickly?" I sigh and he purses his lips.   
"It's the charisma." He replies, pressing his body more on mine.   
"We have to be quick..." I remind him as he undoes my shorts.   
"I know... But don't worry, I am going to take my time with your body when we get to the hotel." He teases me, causing a groan to slip from my lips.   
My shorts and underwear are pulled down instantly, and he wastes no time before he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist.   
"You took your pill this morning, didn't you, princess?" He asks me and I nod, my skin erupting in goosebumps at the thought of him cumming into me.   
"Great." He says, lowering his grey sweats and briefs in one swift motion. 

The bathroom is tiny, so there is really no room for us to move. Calum thrusts in me, his hips crashing on mine with a slap.   
"I will never get how people have sex in such tiny rooms..." I mumble and he smiles.   
"You know damn well we've had sex in smaller spaces..." He replies, trying to find the right tempo.   
"True that..." I moan and he brings his lips to mine. I can feel his groans on my lips and that drives me insane. I bite on his bottom lip, pulling it a little as he thrusts his hips on mine. I moan a bit too loudly, earning a slap on the ass from Calum.   
"Hush, babygirl, we might get caught..." He whispers and I nod, arching my back to bring my hips closer to his. Calum slams deeper in me, causing my back to hit on the wall. I don't know where to put my hands, I want to run them all over his body, feel every inch of him. His cock stretches my walls, as it makes its way between my folds.   
"You feel so good." I moan, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist. He makes me tilt my head to the side, bringing his lips to my neck, kissing and nibbling on my sweet spot.   
" **You are so tight, babygirl**. You feel so good around my dick. It's like I've never fucked you before." He praises me, stroking my thigh as he holds me still. I feel my stomach bubble at his words, my hips automatically thrusting towards his, adding to the rhythm.   
"Tell me babygirl, do you like daddy fucking you against this wall? Isn't it better than just sitting and looking out of the window?" He asks me, his soft lips making my skin erupt in goosebumps. His breath fanning on my skin makes my head dizzy,   
"So much better..." I sigh, throwing my head back.   
"I can't wait till I have you pinned on the bed our hotel room..." He says and I can easily recognize his rough tone.   
"I want you to take me everywhere..." I moan and he smiles.   
"Oh princess, I will." He says, slamming into me causing a tingle in my lower stomach. My lips curl into an o and I try my best to keep myself from screaming.   
"I am so close, angel..." He growls through gritted teeth.   
"I know, I can feel you pulsing inside me. It is driving me insane." I sigh.

I pull him in for a sloppy kiss, muffling him as he cums inside me. It is fucked up, but I love the risk, it drives me over my edge. I bring my hand between my thighs as Calum continues thrusting inside me sloppily.   
"Let me do it, princess." He says and brings his thumb on my clit, pressing firmly as he rubs it in circles.   
"I am so fucking in love with you, babygirl..." He whispers in his low voice, cupping my jaw and bringing my face close to me, looking into my eyes. I melt under his touch, my heart fluttering and my stomach twisting.   
"A little more... Just a little more..." I pant, grinding on his hand for more friction.

I cum on his cock, pulsing and making him hiss. He is still inside me, giving me small thrusts, even though he is semi-soft by now. A small scream manages to escape my mouth before Calum muffles my mouth with his hand.   
~~~~~~~

After I straighten my clothes and fix my hair, I exit the small bathroom, making my way back to my seat. Ashton turns to look at me, smirking and shaking his head. I feel my cheeks heat up, but try to mask it, turning away and sitting down.   
Calum comes out 2 minutes after, trying to hide his smile.   
"I think Ashton is onto us..." I whisper in his ear as he sits down.   
"I think the whole plane is." He replies and I feel my cheeks heating up.   
"Fuck." I mumble, hiding my face in my hands.   
"Nobody cares, princess. We are not the first nor the last couple that had sex in the bathroom of a plane." He comments, rubbing my lower back with his thumb.   
"Still..." I mumble, placing my head on his shoulder.   
"I don't regret it..." He whispers, pecking on my forehead.   
"Me neither." I sigh and smile, turning my head to look at him.   
"That's my girl." He comments, licking his lips before he pecks on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my AO3 by Catherfina: Smut #9 Calum. Please and thank you.


	59. Valentine (4/4 Song Based preference)

Ashton:

_Throw balloons, teddy bears and chocolate eclairs away_

Ever since I started dating Ashton, I knew that our relationship wouldn't be the typical kind of relationship. And obviously, I wasn't mistaken. Ashton never follows the rules, never falls into the stereotype.   
So, when this year he planned the typical valentine's day date, I felt out of my waters.   
"Ash?" I ask him, observing his behavior.   
"Yes, princess?" He asks me back.   
"Are you feeling ok?" I ask him, earning a weirded-out look from my boyfriend.   
"Yes... Why are you asking?"   
"What are all of these?"   
"Um, those are called ballons, this is a teddy bear... T-E-D-D-Y/B-E-A-R... and we are in a restaurant. Are you ok, princess?" He mocks me, chuckling.   
"Ashton, I am aware of the objects. What I am talking about is the fact that you did all of that. It isn't like you." I say, making Ashton leave his fork and knife on his plate while sighing.  
"Look, I know that this is strange and all, but... (Y/N), I am tired of all your friends bragging about their dates and their boyfriends treating them like princesses, I didn't want you to feel any less of that." He responds, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb.   
"Baby... This is so sweet... But who told you that I am feeling any less than a princess whenever we do our thing? I am so proud that we go to museums instead of boring dinner dates... I mean, yeah, this is great but we don't need balloons and teddy bears to celebrate our love." I state making him smile.   
"Let's ditch all of that. We have better places to be." He says, motioning to the waiter to bring the check.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Calum:  
 _I love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart_

Following every cliche in romantic movies, the only thing covering my body as I walk out of the bedroom is Calum's shirt. I look around for Calum, but find no evidence of him in the living room. I take slow steps towards the open door that leads to the patio, getting a glimpse of my boyfriend's back from where I stand.   
I get close to him as quiet as I can, the closer I get, the louder the chords he plays on his guitar get. I sit across of him, trying not to interrupt him.

"A penny for your thoughts..." I say after a while of just sitting and watching him.   
"Trust me love, I don't even know what goes on inside my head." He says, setting the guitar on the ground.   
"Wanna talk about it? You know I love listening to you talk..." I say, going to sit next to him. Calum looks at me sweetly, but his eyes are sad, clouded by something I can't tell.   
"Nothing to talk about, really..." He says, scooting me over next to him.   
"Cal, every time that I spend the night at your place, or you in mine, you are never on the bed when I wake up. And I almost always, I find you here, playing music, or scribbling on a piece of paper on my couch. Something clearly bothers you, and I start to think that maybe it is me..." I say, placing my hand on his jawline.   
"Babe, I promise, it is not you... I can guarantee that... Just... I am scared..." He says, looking at his hands and shrugging.   
"Of what?" I ask, pushing his chin up.   
"I am scared that you might find all of this, all of me, too much and leave." He says. I stare at him surprised, stroking his face as I try to form words.   
"Why would I get scared?" I ask. He takes my hand in his, rubbing his thumb softly over my skin.   
"I don't know...You might realize my strangeness and leave..." He says and I chuckle.   
"I love you Calum... For your strangeness, your darkness, your all. For the good moments and the bad moments... For whatever it is to come. I love you." I say, leaning my head on his chest.   
"I love you, angel." He replies and pecks on the top of my head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke:  
 _Got nothing but love for you fall more in love every day_

"I thought you would go out with the guys." I say, the moment I see Luke sitting on my bed, wearing the grey sweats he has left on my house and nothing else.   
I dry my hair with the towel, sitting on the other side of the bed, my back facing him. I peek at him through the mirror, only the moments he is not looking at me.   
"I decided to stay here tonight..." He says. A part of me is happy that he stayed in, especially after fighting over that; but another part of me doesn't want to see him, at least not for the rest of the night.  
"How come?" I ask, picking up my hairbrush. I watch him shrug and leave the book he had picked from my night table down.   
"Solving this seems more important." He states, sitting on his knees.   
"I thought that nothing is more important than your friends." I reply bitterly. I watch him roll his eyes before he rubs his temples.   
"Priorities change." He replies, making me cock an eyebrow.   
"Oh, now I am a priority?" I ask, sitting up and placing my hands on my waist.   
"Yes, you are." He sighs. 

"And why is that?" I ask. 

"Because I am fucking in love with you." He snaps, sitting up as well. 

"What did you just say?" I ask, taking a moment to process the words. 

"I said I am in love with you. I've been falling for you more and more every passing day and it kills me that you keep pushing this fight." He says, taking deep breaths after he finishes his sentence.   
I stare at him like a deer in the light of an oncoming car.   
"Fuck..." I murmur under my breath, approaching him for a hug. 

"I love you too, you asshole." I whimper as he buries me in his chest. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Michael:  
 _It don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight._

"Just tell me that you were able to find someone to cover your shift for tonight." Michael says into the phone the moment I pick it up.   
"Hello to you as well. " I mumble.  
"Yes, right. Hey babe. Just tell me that you were able to find someone to cover your shift." He says and I laugh at how cute he is when he is panicking.   
"Relax, I did. I got Sam to cover for me and I will work his night shift on Saturday."   
"Thank God." He sighs.  
"You realize that I sacrificed my weekend for you, right?" I ask and he chuckles.   
"Angel, honestly, I am all yours and you are all mine for tonight and the whole day tomorrow, I couldn't care less about a weekend shift... Now, wear something nice for me tonight, ok princess?" He says in his low voice, making me bite my lip.  
"I promise I will... Gotta go, see you tonight..."  
"Love you princess..." 


	60. Luke Hemmings NSFW Alphabet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visuals on: A,C,D,E,F,I,J,M,N,P,R,T, and z   
> SFW Visuals: A, M, and Z  
> NSFW Visuals: C,D,E,F,I,J,N,P,R, and T

Aftercare:  
With Luke, it depends on his mood. There are days that the only thing he wants to do is wrap his arms around you and sleep, and there are days that he can talk for hours about all the things that pop in his head. There is no in between. 

Body Parts :  
Luke loves your hips. He likes to take his time and kiss them, bite them, scratch them, stroke them, everything he can do during foreplay or just when you two are laying on the bed. Every time he fucks you from behind, his fingers leave marks on your hips from gripping too hard. 

Cum:  
He adores cumming on your face, watching his seed drip down your mouth and chin. 

Dirty Secret:  
He hates to admit it, but he loves using toys on you. From running a vibrator over your nipples to tease you, to using a dildo while he eats you out, he loves watching your body getting filled with pleasure. 

 

Eating out:  
Whenever he can have his face between your legs, he does. If he is awake before you, he will wake you up by biting on your thigh or tracing your clit with his fingers. He loves to use his mouth on your clit, seeing that it drives you insane. 

Favorite Position:  
From behind. Seriously, he loves gripping your hips and pull you close while having access deep inside you. Plus, it drives him over the edge when he pulls your hair to look at your face. 

 

Goofy:  
Ok, Luke is pretty serious when it comes to sex. He will be focused on pleasuring the both of you, as well as establishing his dominance. However, afterward, while you are both panting and catching your breath, he will loosen up and become playful. 

Hot Spot:  
He goes crazy whenever you kiss him on his lower abdomen, especially along his v lines. It doesn't even have to be a kiss; just a brush of your hand over it can make him go rock hard 

Intimacy:  
That little shit knows how to set the mood right. He looks into your eyes with a smirk on his lips, rubs his thumb over the back of your hand, he will bring his lips on your neck but just breath over it, not kissing it yet. And during sex, if he is in a more romantic mood, he will hold your hand and whisper sweet nothings into your ear, making you putty in his hands. 

 

Jack off:  
He is pretty much used to it. Usually, he does it in the shower in the mornings, just to clear his head, closing his eyes and thinking of the last time he was inside you and you were moaning his name. 

Kink:  
He has a dominance kink. He likes to be in control and you being submissive to him. 

Limits:  
In no way, he could ever humiliate you. He would feel way too bad if he did since he loves you way too much to ever put you down. 

Motivation:  
Nothing gets more to him than you wearing stockings (or knee socks) along with heels. You are lucky if you are able to walk out of the house on time for your appointment whenever he sees you wearing that combo. He just has to pin you on the first surface available and take you. 

 

Nudes:  
He is not a big fan of nudes since he is constantly worried that they might get leaked. However, when on tour, he appreciates updates of any new additions to your lingerie collection. 

Oral:  
He loves giving; seriously, he just adores watching you writhe and jolt as his tongue dances on your nub, deciding on the speed and length of everything, knowing that he can edge you for as long as he wants to. 

Public:  
If he is in the mood, nothing can stop him. He will pull you to the nearest empty spot and have his way with you, shutting both of your mouths with a kiss. 

Quickie:  
He prefers having his time with you, teasing and seducing you, but he won't say no to sneaking some time for some fun with you. 

Roleplay:  
CEO/Secretary; Dear God, where do I begin from... It's like he gets high with all the power he can have over you. He will bend you over the desk or make you kneel in front of the chair he is sitting, teasing you with just his words.

Stamina:  
He can last for at least 2 rounds every night, varying in length. But there are special occasions that he simply has you on the bed all day long. 

Teasing:  
He does all the teasing before and during the roleplay, using everything he can; from gazing your skin with his fingertips to whispering in your ear all the things he will do to you, he has you dripping every single time. 

 

Unfair:  
You find it unfair that he can use whatever toy he likes on you but refuses to try one on himself. However, you understand his uneasiness, even though sometimes it frustrates you. 

Volume:  
He is really not loud at all, sometimes the only thing heard from him are his groans, but he encourages you to be as loud as you want.

Wildcard:  
Luke takes teasing to another level during sex. He will stop whatever he is doing and lean to your ear, biting your earlobe.   
'Does my cock feel good inside you, princess? I bet it is stretching you out so good... Tell daddy what you want him to do to your body, little slut.' 

X-ray:  
His girth is average but he is long and with a curve, so...

Yearning:  
He really doesn't like to wait. However, he likes to build it up for you, so sometimes he will just use the whole day to prepare you. 

Zzzz:  
He is really easy to fall asleep so usually, he is the first to doze off, with his arm around your waist and his head in your neck.

 

 


	61. Speak your mind (Ashton Irwin w/ Visuals)

 

I walk slowly on the beach, letting the sand get between my toes. It is very calm at this time of the day, very few people being here after the sun went down. I love walking on the beach, especially when it gets a little chilly and windy and the salt mixes with the breeze. I close my eyes, trying to clean my head; I knew that coming here and seeing Ashton would send me into a rabbit hole. It is wrong and immoral, he is practically like a brother to me.   
And of course, I have to fight extra hard not to let my brother, Michael, know about my feelings for his best friend, but all of this is eating me alive. I can't spend too much time around them, especially around Ashton. 

I know that everything I am feeling is one-sided, at least everything romantic-wise. To him, I am nothing more than just Michael's little sister. But every time I see him, my heart skips a bit and I have butterflies in my stomach. Nothing of that would have happened if Ashton wasn't so fucking nice to me and looked like a Greek God. 

I walk back to Michael's house; well, the beach house he rented for a getaway now that I am here. I feel drained, every ounce of energy in my body left behind. I just want to lay on my bed and listen to some music. But I know that this will set Michael off, make him worry.   
"(Y/N), we've been waiting for you to start eating." Michael shouts the moment he hears me shut the door.   
"We? I thought Crystal left earlier because she had a photo shoot..." I ask as I walk to the kitchen. But my question pretty much answers itself the moment my eyes land on the guys, sprawled around the island. Of course, my eyes glue a little longer on Ashton who smiles and waves at me. I smile back and still feel my heart tighten, excitement coursing through my body.    
"Hey guys. Give me a  moment to wash up and I'll be right back." I wave at all of them and walk towards the bathroom. I just need a minute to myself before I go inside and pretend that my heart is not burning for him. 

I take my seat on the island, trying to be as far away from him as possible; even feeling him on the same room makes my knees weak.   
"Can you pass me some pad thai?" I ask, placing my plate in front of me.   
"Sorry kid. Ashton took the last bit." Calum says, pointing to his friend's plate.   
"We can share." Ashton says, standing up and walking to me.  
"No, it's ok. I can get something else to eat." I mumble but Ashton is already pouring some in my plate.   
"I insist. We can split and I can eat something extra after, don't worry about it." He replies and takes the seat next to me. He smiles and digs in his food, making me heart melt. Fuck, I might die today.   
"So, we were talking with the guys and we thought of having a bonfire in the backyard. We can play some music, have a drink, share stories. You know, do chill stuff." Michael suggests as I take my first bite.   
"I don't know... I mean sure, you can go ahead and do it, but I want to pass." I reply and hear Michael sigh.   
"Come on (Y/N), it won't be the same without you. And I think you could use a little bit of chilling. You've been a bit blue ever since you got here." Michael comments, making my face heat up.   
"I am fine, really. I am a bit tired, but that's all." I brush it off and continue eating my food.   
"It's ok. Don't pressure her. But, she has to promise she will come with us tomorrow at the beach." Ashton says, nudging my shoulder and winking.   
"We will see about that, Mr. Irwin." I tease him, winking back. 

~~~~~~~~~~

I lay on my bed, music playing through my earbuds, a smile spread on my lips from spending time with Ashton. I swear, he is the greatest human ever; he tries to cheer everyone up, he has a great sense of humor and he is so soft and innocent, it is insane. 

The silent knock on my door, makes me snap out of my thoughts.   
"Come in." I whisper. The door opens slowly. a light creaking all that is being heard. 

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Ashton walks inside on his tiptoes.   
"Hey. I didn't know you would stay here tonight..." I comment as I sit up.   
"Everyone did. It would be stupid to drive all the way back tonight and come back here in the morning."   
"Drive here in the morning?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.   
"Did you seriously forget that you promised you will join the beach party in the morning?" He asks, fucking being shocked.   
"I solemnly apologize." I giggle as he lays on the bed, motioning me to do the same. I lay on my back, trying to keep a distance from Ashton, but the single bed is not very accommodating for the both of us.   
"Well, I will have to punish you, don't you think?" Ashton asks and winks at me. My stomach gets tied in a knot and I feel my throat dry up.   
"And with what kind of punishment are you planning to do it?" I ask, clearly pushing every boundary. Ashton chuckles and grabs the earbud that was resting on the mattress between us.   
"Let's listen to some music, yes?" He asks, radically changing the subject.   
"Can't sleep, huh?" I ask as I place the earbud in my ear.   
"Have had easier nights..." He sighs, looking at the ceiling  
"Why so?" I ask, turning to look at him.   
"I have a lot in my mind. I need to put them in order to relax and fall asleep." He explains, bringing a hand to his face.   
"Get up." I order, pulling the earbud from him.   
"What? Why?" He asks surprised.   
"Do you trust me?" I ask back. He just sighs and nods.   
"Then get up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I always do that when I have to put my mind in order. Well, usually, I do it barefoot, but I'd rather not now that we are in darkness." I rumble as we walk side by side along the sea bank.   
"Chicken." Ashton giggles, earning a slap on the arm.   
"I am not." I protest, giggling. Ashton laughs and takes my hand in his, making my heart stop. His fingers entangle with mine, holding my hand steadily.   
"I am glad you took me out of the house. I needed some fresh air." He says, his voice soft and soothing.   
"I know. It gets suffocating sometimes. Wanna tell me what bugs you?" I ask, looking at him; his face changes, from calm to tensed and stressed.   
"It's really stupid. And one of the things that shouldn't be bothering me. I mean, it is wrong and I hate myself for being in this situation, but... can you fight your feelings?" He asks, turning to look at me.   
"You really can't. So, I assume this is about a girl..." I sigh, my head spinning and bitterness in my mouth. I can't believe I am talking about my crush's crush.   
"It's more than that. But really, there is no need to talk about it right now." He tries to brush me off, but I am turning a lot more curious.   
"No, tell me. I might be able to help." I insist. At least, I will get more information about this girl.  
"(Y/N), I said there is no need to talk about it." Ashton sighs, trying to keep calm, but clearly running out of patience.   
"No, I really want to help you. Do I know the girl? Can I help, like convince her on how awesome you are, and how lucky she would be if she were with you, how stupid she would be if she rejects you..." I rumble. Ashton giggles and rubs his face, biting the inside of his cheek.   
"(Y/N), he is my best friend's sister..." Ashton says, shrugging his shoulders while smiling.   
"Mali? You are crushing on Mali?" I ask, almost shouting it, but then realizing that I can really be heard on an empty beach.   
"Are you serious right now, (Y/N)?" Ashton asks.   
"What? Luke doesn't have a sister, and I don't know your other best friends... It was a logical assumption." I exclaim. Ashton steps in front of me, taking my hands in his and pulling me closer.   
"Calum is not my only best friend in the band that has a sister..." Ashton says, looking at me and waiting until I realize what he is talking about. 

And then it dawns me, and I look at him almost tearing up, taking a deep breath before I fall into his arms.   
"She has a crush on you too. Ever since the time you and the guys had a sleepover at her house, and you were the only one that agreed on her staying to watch the movie you were watching. And then, even more, when you brought her chicken nuggets every time you got to her home after work to have practice. And even more now, that she knows you feel the same as well." I say and tilt my head to the side, looking at him for reaction.   
"Well, I didn't fall for you because you brought my chicken nuggets after work." He giggles.   
"That was not my point, Irwin." I chuckle, punching lightly his chest.   
"Yeah, I get the general theme..." He replies, leaning down to kiss me. 

It feels like my 14-year-old self is high fiving me; my ultimate crush is kissing me, and it feels so right. His hands rest on my cheeks, keeping my head close as he deepens the kiss. I hold his wrists, parting my lips to give him access. I moan as his arm wraps around my waist; it feels too good, feeling my body against his, all of this being breath-taking.   
"Fuck my life..." Ashton moans, still not breaking from my lips. I know exactly what he means; just the thought of Michael learning about this, is giving me creepy chills.   
"Don't think about it." I reply, trying to pull away but he keeps me there, pulled up against him.   
"I am not." He replies, his hand squeezing my ass. I groan but in a very pleased way.   
"Fuck." I groan, shivering and wiggling against him. I feel my stomach tighten and my chest getting heavy as I rub against his bulge.   
"Stop me before it is too fucking late." Ashton groans, his hand that was on my face moving down my neck. I smirk as my hand brushes again 'accidentally' over his hard-on.   
 **"I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly."**  I whimper, earning a chuckle from him.   
"Have you ever had sex on the beach, princess?" He asks me, twisting his hands in my hair and pulling my head back.   
"You mean right here?" I ask as his lips travel down my neck. He hums and softly traces his mouth down my collarbone.   
"It is way too late, no one will see us, and there is this spot right over there that is secluded." He says in his low voice.   
"Was this whole thing planned?" I ask; thankfully, his arm is still supporting my waist, because my knees are already feeling wonky.   
"You brought me here." He says, chuckling.   
"Fuck, I need you." I reply, holding onto him. 

We basically stumble over the place Ashton referred to while we made out. I take off my kimono and lay it on the sand, laying with my back on it. Ashton stares at me, his jaw tensed.   
"What?" I ask.   
"All the times that I have imagined having sex with you, and this one never crossed my mind." He chuckles, kneeling down and hovering over me.   
"Sometimes, the reality is way better than imagination." I respond and pull him by his t-shirt to bring him close for a kiss. 

 

"Sometimes it is." He replies and brings his lips to mine.   
"No foreplay. I need you. I've been having this fantasy in my head for years now..." I plead and bite his lip.   
"Have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me, princess?" He asks, undoing the strings of my sweat shorts.   
"Lots of times." I reply, moaning as his fingers graze my stomach.   
"Fuck... Who would have thought, little innocent (Y/N)..." He chuckles, lowering my shorts along with my panties.   
"I am not little... And I am definitely not innocent." I reply, making him chuckle.   
"Show me then." He provokes me, making me even more turned on.   
I flip us over, landing Ashton on his back while I straddle his waist. I lower his bottoms and palm him over his boxers, teasing him a little and feeling how hard I've made him. 

"You said no teasing. " He growls through greeted teeth. I put my hand between my thighs, rubbing my fingers from my hole to my clit, falling forward as I finally attend to the feeling between my legs. I spread my wetness, getting ready for Ashton.   
"Don't make me put you on your back and fuck your brains out, princess." He groans as I continue rubbing myself.   
"That doesn't sound too bad." I reply.   
"It will, when I bring you to your edge and don't let you cum." He threatens, making my jaw hit the ground. 

With quick movements, I lower his boxers and grab his cock in my hand, pumping him a couple of times before I line his tip in front of my entrance.   
I dip my hips down and take him in, releasing a scream of pleasure as his dick stretches my walls. Ashton hisses, grabbing my hips. 

"You are... so... fucking tight." He growls, guiding my hips slowly, giving me time to adjust to him. I put my weight on my forearms as I slowly buck my hips down on him. I gasp everytime I move, feeling him hit different spots with every thrust. He bucks his hips against mine, one of his hands sliding down my hips to my clit, his thumb pressing my bundle of nerves.

I practically bounce on him after a minute, trying to get all I can get. I don't mind the slight sting of pain I have with every movement, it just adds to the feeling. I can feel his touch burn my skin, his fingertips feeling like fire on me. 

"Your tits look so pretty bouncing under that top." He writhes, making me smirk. I bring one hand and pull my tank top down, freeing my boobs and giving him a better view.  
"God..." He whimpers, moving his thumb to stroke my clit in soft circles.

I lean down and engulf his lips with mine, bouncing my ass and taking him deeper. He hits right on my back wall, his veins grazing against my walls as I go. I run my tongue across his bottom lip, claiming dominance. His hand is still between our bodies, rubbing my nub of nerves and making butterflies erupt in my stomach.

I gasp and shiver as I take him balls deep inside me, my skin slapping against his.

"You are so fucking big." I cry and rest my head on the crook of his neck. I bounce on him and feel the knot in the pit of my stomach tightening up. I grind down on his cock, feeling his veins throb inside me.

"You feel so good around me..." He groans, moving his hips against mine.

I hold back my orgasm the best way I can, but it is getting harder with every movement; Ashton throbbing inside me, his thumb and skin grazing my clit, the feeling that we are both exposed and might get caught adding to the rush inside me.

"I am so close..." I whimper, digging my nails on his shoulders.

"Cum, princess. I want to feel you pulsing around me." He hisses, licking his lips and throwing his head back.

I just stare at him, watching him being in so much pleasure that makes my brain go fuzzy. 

I cum around him, arching my back and pressing my chest on his. I have to bite his neck to not be heard through the whole area, the warm pleasure coursing through my body. 

"Fuck... And I thought it couldn't get better. Fuck..." He hisses, thrusting upward sloppily to hit his high.   
I feel him cum in me, his warm sticky seed erupting in me. I groan, still moving my hips to prolong my orgasm.

I collapse on him, my body feeling numb. Ashton brings his hand away from my clit slowly, making me jolt a little.

"This was fucking amazing." Ashton pants, rubbing my lower back softly with his thumb.

"Can you not talk to me for a minute, please? I am in heaven right now." I whisper and close my eyes, letting the whole feeling run in me. Ashton chuckles and rubs my back in circles, giving me time to come back down.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asks me as I sigh.

"I... I don't really know..." I mumble and Ashton hums.

"Want to tell me what's inside your pretty brain, princess?" He asks, tilting my chin to look in my eyes.

"I don't think we should talk about it right now." I reply, looking away. He pushes my chin and makes me look at him again, looking at me softly.

"We've been keeping inside us the fact that we see each other in a more than friendly way. Imagine what could have happened if we just spoke our minds earlier. Just tell me what is going on." He sighs, pecking on my lips softly.

"Are you sure about it, Ash? I mean..."

"Tell me (Y/N)..." Ashton smiles and strokes my cheek.

"Ok, was this a one-time thing?" I ask.

"Do you want it o be a one-time thing?" He asks me.

"It's not about what I want. It is about what you feel. What I feel... It's about what we both want. And then again, we have to think of Michael. I don't want to hurt my brother, and you don't want to hurt your best friend. But, we can't just suppress everything, just because Michael might get hurt. If we both have feelings for each other, we can't just hurt ourselves to please Michael." I rumble, making Ashton giggle.

"We are adults, all three of us. And I don't want this to be a one-time thing. And I can tell you don't as well. And Michael will just get it. Because he loves you, and he loves me, and if he understands that this is the best, for the both of us, he will wrap his brain around it."

"You really think so?" I ask.

"I know so." He smiles at me, making me smile as well.

"So, do you want to try this?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders.

"More than anything..." He replies, pulling me in for a kiss. 

~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by smuttyfacepalms  
> Based on the prompt: #16: "I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly."  
> So, I used a very similar plotline to my "What happens in Vegas..." series with Calum Hood, but I kinda love those type of stories. Also, this is going to have some visuals as well (my boo smuttyfacepalms asked very politely and I couldn't deny it). Hope you enjoy. If you do, please leave a comment


	62. Michael Clifford NSFW Visual Alphabet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visuals on: A, B, C, D, F, K, M, O, P, Q, R, T, W.  
> SFW Visuals: K, M  
> NSFW Visuals: A, B, C, D, F, O, P, Q, R, T, W

**Aftercare** : 

Michael is such a cuddler. Since he is giving you everything he has when you two are having sex, it is very usual for him to be drained afterward. He is the one to bury his head between your breasts and wrap his arms around your waist to keep you close. He loves how safe he feels in that position and it makes him feel like he is getting more intimate with you. 

**Body Part:**  
He adores your fingers; the way they brush his face when you make out or the way they intertwine with his locks when he goes down on you, pulling at them. Of course, he also likes the way they trace patterns on his skin when you are bored, or how they feel on his palm when you are holding his hand.

**Cum** :  
You both love it whenever he cums on your chest. The sight of his seed on your pretty breasts sends him into a spiral. And you on the other side love watching him jack off over your boobs and the warm feeling of his cum on your tits. 

**Dirty Secret:**  
He is really into choking. The first time that you tried that, it was such a weird experience for you, but you felt so excited to feel his fingers wrap around your throat. He also loves when you put your thumb on his Adam's apple in public, showing him your mood for the night. 

**Experience:**

He doesn't seem like that type of guy, but he had his fair share of females on his bed. He has a lot of knowledge, something that sometimes leaves you totally shocked, but you are certainly not complaining. That boy knows how to give a good o. 

**Favorite position:**

Depends on his mood; when he wants to be in control, he loves having you with your legs on his shoulders, having deep access to your spots. 

But when he gets a bit lazy, he loves the reverse cowgirl position, laying on his back and watching your ass bounce as you take his cock. He truly believes he has the best view ever. 

**Goofy:**  
Despite his playful character, in the bedroom, he takes things seriously. It is not the time to toy, he is focused on making your neighbors know his fucking name. 

**Hair:**  
A little darker than his locks, he keeps things down there trimmed, but not completely bald. 

**Intimacy:**  
Two words; EYE CONTACT. He will look deeply into your eyes, with every move he makes. His whole mood will change when he decides that he has had enough. His movements will become fast, but he will never break eye contact, making sure you know how serious he is. 

**Jack off:**  
When you are not around, for example when he is on tour, he loves calling you or face timing you and telling you what he is doing and what he would be doing to you if you were there. Sometimes, when the timezone allows it, he makes you touch yourself, instructing you on how to do it, or telling you to describe everything to him. 

**Kisses:**  
He likes it a lot when you kiss him on the middle of his chest as you make your way down. But he also likes it watching your expression change when he pulls you in for a passionate kiss in public, out of the blue. In general, he tends to be more soft with his kisses, using them as a way to express his affection. 

**Location:**

Usually, he prefers the bed, as it is more comfortable for both of you, but he won't hesitate to pull you in a stall in a bathroom of a bar you hang out with your friends. 

**Motivation:**  
Seeing you in oversized white t-shirts never fails to make his brain fill with all the possible ways he could have you. Especially if you pair it with just your panties, it makes his cock rock hard in seconds. 

**No:**

He is against filming your intercourses since he is scared that it might end up being seen by the wrong people. 

**Oral:**  
A mixture of both receiving and giving, but his weakness is watching you on your knees, taking his cock down your throat and tearing up as you bob your head. 

But that doesn't mean that he won't spread your legs and eat you like his last goddamn meal, every other day. 

**Public:**

Not so much of a risky guy, but once, when you visited him on tour, he decided to spice it up a little and pressed your chest on the window of the balcony in his room, lifting your dress up and fucking you from behind. 

**Quickie:**  
The man adores them. He will pull you by your arm in the nearest private area and fuck your brains out. He loves watching you all flustered and messed up afterward, trying to play it cool. 

**Roleplay:**  
Police officer/ Inmate; anything to have you in handcuffs and punished. 

**Stamina:**  
Usually one or two rounds. But the last a fucking eternity, edging you both and giving you everything he has. 

**Toy:**  
A little princess plug, for your cute ass and a vibrating toy for the two of you, are everything extra you need. He pushes the plug in your ass on special night outs, a dirty little secret for the two of you. And he presses the vibrating toy against your clit as he eats you out.   
You, on the other hand, love to tease the tip of his cock with the vibrating toy, watching him shiver at the whole feeling. 

**Unfair:**  
He finds it completely unfair whenever you try to distract him while he is playing video games, by wearing lace sets, or big t-shirts with knee socks on. He has destroyed several garments by tearing them off your body and teaching you a lesson, making sure that the garments are completely useless after he is done, to stop you from doing something like that to him again. But the boy has no idea that you make sure to replace everything every once in a while, always being equipped when he dares to choose video games over fucking you. 

**Volume:**  
He will be whispering during dirty talking, but once he is close to cumming, both of your voices will be heard throughout your neighborhood.

**Wild Card:**  
Whenever you are having a lazy day playing video games together, you love to spice it up; either by making the loser of the round remove a piece of clothing, or making bets in which the winner gets to pick a sexual favor. Sometimes, he lets you win the bets on purpose, but he is always a tough opponent in the strip games; he just loves watching you undress for him. 

**X-ray:**

Very long, with a pinkish-red tip, and above the average girth. And he also knows how to fucking use that, so it's a win-win situation. 

**Yearning:**

He really sucks at it; when he is gone for a short period of time, for example when he has to be in the studio, his mind will start playing trick on him and he will start thinking of how he fucked you last night, how good you sounded moaning his name and screaming for him to go deeper or faster, how perfect you felt around him, and he will be a walking mess. Somehow though, he is able to hold himself until he gets home and fuck your brain out. 

**Zzzz:**

He is a fast sleeper. But in the rare cases he is not tired yet, he will stroke your back and sing or hum a melody to you, until you are both off to dreamland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one completes the NSFW Alphabets with visuals. I hope you love them as much as I do. Please drop suggestions for visual preferences (smut or fluff). Also, I am kind of thinking of starting a pregnancy series or a wedding series, tell me in the comments which of the two you'd like to see.


	63. Pool Party (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt #24 from Smut Category: “I could just pull your bikini bottom to the side, no one would even notice.”

 

“(Y/N), what are you drinking?” Ashton asks as he bends over the huge ice-filled bassinet with the drinks.   
”Beer, please.” I say, holding my bottle up. I rest my elbows on the edge of the pool, looking around at all the people in this bash; everyone is having a great time, the new album is on loop and most of the guests are half-drunk. Probably not the wisest idea to stay in the pool while almost intoxicated, but nobody is in danger, so we are all chilling. Ashton leaves my bottle in front of me, while moving towards the others with their drinks. I hear the water shuffling from behind me, making me turn and look at the person approaching me. I find Calum, smiling as he walks towards me slowly.   
”Hey, pretty girl. Sorry I left you all alone.” He apologizes, wrapping his arms around me.   
”It’s ok. I talked with some guests, I had a couple of drinks, I stared at your ass…” I giggle, wrapping my around his torso.  
”Oh, you did?” He asks, chuckling mischievously as his thumb strokes my lower back. I hum and smile.   
”And? Did you like what you saw?” He asks, leaning down to bring his lips to mine.   
”Is there any time that I’ve seen it and I did not like it?” I ask and trace my lips over his.   
”Interesting. Want me to get you a drink or something?” He asks, stroking my cheek softly.   
”Nah, I am good. Ashton gave me one a moment ago.” I reply and point to the 2 bottles behind me. Calum reaches for one of them, bringing it to his lips and chugging the liquid down.   
”Want to go to the waterfall? I heard it’s really great. Or, we could go to the hot tub… Ashton turned it on just for the two of us.” He suggests, pointing to the places respectfully.   
”I don’t think that Ashton turned it on just for me and you, but yeah, I would love that.” I reply and Calum smiles at me. He reaches for the brim of the pool and stretches until he is sitting on it, before getting up. He holds his hand out to help me, but all I do is stare at the droplets of water sliding down his body.

After a moment of just being mesmerized by how hot my boyfriend looks, I take his hand and with my free one I support and push my body out of the water.   
”Why do you always look so hot when you are coming out of the pool and I look like a seal?” I ask as I stand up, grabbing the bottles along.   
”Are you kidding me? Everyone was staring at your ass as you were getting out…” He says, placing a hand on my hip.   
”You are overreacting.” I try to brush him off.   
”Not at all. I cursed so many people mentally…” He continues, making me chuckle.   
”Aw, jealous much?” I ask, leaning my head on him.   
”Just a bit.” He chuckles and I hum.   
”I thought you never get jealous.” I comment, tilting my head up to look at him.   
”Usually, I am never. But when my hot ass girlfriend looks like a whole meal in that yellow bikini, and everyone seems to not take their eyes off her, I have every right to be jealous, don’t you think?” He asks.   
”No actually. Because at the end of the day, you are the one who has his dick down my throat, so you really don’t have to worry.” I reply, sticking my tongue out before I bring one bottle to my lips.   
”If you put it that way…” He smirks, his hand gripping harder on my hip as his fingers play with the strings of my bikini.

 

I left the beers on the table on the way to the hot tub. Of course, we could have swam to the hot tub, but Calum had to make it hard for me.   
He slips in the water first, sighing as the bubbling water engulfs his body. I slip in as well, moving around the water a bit as my body erupts with goosebumps.   
”Come here, pretty girl. I need to feel your body on mine.” Calum motions, groaning like a little boy.   
”I see that I am not the only one who got a little drunk.” I whisper as I approach him.   
”What are you talking about?” He asks, huffing.   
”Your cheeks are a bit red and your lips a bit swollen, and you are a little groggy and whiny, but still so cute. So, you are drunk.” I explain, swimming towards him.   
”In my defense, I am just tipsy.” He points out, putting a smile on my face.   
”So, none of us will be able to drive home.” I sigh, straddling him.   
”We can always crash Ashton’s house. Won’t be the first and won’t be the last time we sleep on his guestroom.” He chuckles, placing a kiss on my neck.

“Yeah, but…” I begin but he places a fingers in front of my lips and shushes me. I open my mouth and suck his finger, making him look at me starstruck.   
”Woah…” He mouths as I trace it with my tongue. I smile and pop his finger out of my mouth.   
”Don’t ever try to shush me again.” I smirk and rest with my back to his chest.   
”Oh princess, you and I both know I have to muffle your pretty mouth all the time, or else every single person in the neighborhood would have placed an eviction order on us.” He whispers, his hand resting on my inner thigh.   
”True that.” I simply state, resting my head back on his shoulder. His hand inches up my thigh, reaching the hem of my bikini bottoms. I feel every hair on my body stand straight; he knows every sensitive inch of me, he knows when and where to touch me to make me shiver, and he is using this advantage against me.   
”What are you doing?” I whisper as his fingers slip under my bikini bottoms.   
”Me? Nothing…” He replies, placing a kiss on the base of my neck.   
”Doesn’t seem like nothing to me…” I whisper, feeling his finger slowly approaching my clit.   
”Want me to stop?” He asks, a smirk in his voice. I don’t reply; sure, we are in front of people and we could get caught, but fuck, do I crave his touch.   
”Tell me princess. Use your mouth…” He teases me. His hand stays put under my bikini, waiting for me to give him permission to move.

“We can be seen.” I try to reason.   
”Come on princess. I need to fuck your pretty little pussy. I’ve been throbbing the whole day, watching your body in this tiny swimsuit. I can’t hold back any longer.” He groans in my ear, nuzzling his nose in my hair. My stomach grumbles and my nipples roughening under my bikini triangles.   
”We will get caught…” I mumble, but I feel my clit throbbing already.   
”I could just pull your bikini bottom to the side, no one would even notice.” He replies, biting the side of my neck. God, I’ve never wanted to feel him inside me as much as I do right now. I turn around and put my legs on either side of his body, pressing my core over his growing erection, while I connect my lips to his. He responds to the kiss, his hands following the path from my ribcage to my thighs.   
”The things you do to me, pretty girl…” He moans in our kiss, before his tongue swipes my bottom lip, asking to invade my mouth. I part my lips and press my body more on his, feeling some of his warmth; it is strange how I am literally in a mass of hot water, yet chills run down my spine.

 

“Are you ready, babygirl?” He asks me, cupping my cheeks. The sound of music and the giggles of drunken people fade in the background, the only sound stimulating my brain is my heartbeat that echoes through my body.   
I nod my head and lean down to kiss him as his hands snatch my bikini bottoms to the side; all the things that could go wrong keep playing in my head, but the thought of Calum’s tip hitting my spot suppresses everything. He presses his tip on my core, rubbing slowly as I buck my hips up to let him slip in me. I grip on his shoulder blades and bite my lip, preventing myself from screaming. I feel him stretch me out as he makes his way inside me, moving slowly to give me time to adjust to his size. 2 years now, and every time he fucks me, it feels like the first time, my body reacting the same way as it did the first time he touched me. He hisses against my lips as my nails dig in his skin, harder with every inch that gets inside me. I throb on him, moving my hips slowly on his.   
”And I thought my life couldn’t get any better, here I am, my gorgeous girlfriend taking my dick deep inside her as my album plays in the background.” He whispers, moving his lips to my neck. I sigh and grind more on him, earning some friction on my engorged clit, which feels like it is getting on fire. I buck my hips slowly, looking around to check if anyone is looking at us.   
”Babe, stay focused on me…” He whispers, tilting my chin towards him.   
”We need to be careful.” I whisper.   
”Fuck ‘em. Bounce on my dick, pretty girl.” He smirks at me, bucking his hips up to meet mine. My head rolls forward, resting on his shoulder and biting on his neck. He groans, biting his lip and closing his eyes. I smile, knowing that the slight sting adds to his pleasure.   
”I can feel every vein, every inch of you. This is fucking great.” I whisper on his skin.   
”I know babygirl. Your pussy wraps around my so tightly, I can barely move.” He groans lowly, guiding my hips on his.   
”You are ruining me from everyone else. If we ever break up, I don’t think that I will ever find anyone else that will fuck me so good.” I whimper, bouncing a little faster. The water feels soothing on my skin, as Calum’s hand almost make it burn.   
”Good. Cause I don’t think I will ever let you go.” He replies. My hips spasm and my head falls back as my back arches and makes me press harder on him.   
”Shit…” He groans, gawking at me.   
”I am so close, please, just give me some more.” I cry out, my voice barely a whisper. He slams his hips upwards, hitting my back walls and slapping his skin on mine. His thumb moves to my clit, stroking it in circles, as his other arm pulls me so close to his body, I am convinced that there is nothing separating us.   
My walls convulse around his throbbing cock, and thankfully Calum muffles my mouth with his, stopping my screams from being heard by every guest of the party.   
I feel him thrust sloppily inside me as my walls pulse around his cock, trying to get to his own high. I grind my hips harder, trying to get him to his own pleasure and prolong my own orgasm.   
He cums inside me, his seed spurting on my walls as he groans on my lips, pressing his fingertips so hard on my hip that I am sure they leave a mark on my skin.   
”Fuck princess, I love you so much.” He groans, hugging me close, with his cock still inside me.   
”I love you so much, baby.” I reply, smiling as I lean down to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @oftraveller on my Wattpad


	64. Lie to me (Luke Hemmings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the lyrics: "While I am cleaning up your mess, I know he is taking off your dress"

Dressed in a little black dress and a leather jacket per his request, I knock on his front door, looking around me to see if anyone is watching me. I wait for him to open the door, getting jittery and anxious about seeing him tonight. With my boyfriend back in town in a couple of hours, Luke's booty call was the worst thing that could happen, but he has such power over me that I got in my car and drove to his place without realizing it.

Luke opens the door, quickly pulling me in the house without a word. I chew on my bottom lip looking at his face as he tenses up, while he removes my jacket, dropping it to the ground.   
"You are late." He growls leaning down to grab my chin and yanking my head up.   
"I am sorry. I came as fast as..." I begin but he places his thumb on my lips, stopping me.   
"You are sorry what, little slut?" He demands, hissing through greeted teeth.   
"I am sorry I am late, Sir." I mumble. I watch his lips form a smirk, revealing how pleased he is with the phrase.   
"Good." He growls, pulling me to the wall. My back hits the hard cold surface making me squeal in pain. Before I can recover from the blast, I am with my chest on the wall, dress hitched over my ass and Luke humming pleased.   
"Looks great. Let's see if you can take it today..." He whispers, pressing his body up on mine. I feel his hard-on press against my ass, making me grind on him. His hand lands on my buttcheek, making me yelp.   
"Come on little whore, I know your ass can take a couple of slap, can't it?" He asks, running his hand soothingly over the part he just slapped. I nod my head and stick my ass out for him, knowing that this will please him. His arm is propped up against the curve of my waist, pressing my chest on the wall.   
"I see you get it easily." He comments, raising his hand and landing it on my ass again. The first slap almost never hurts and he seems to know it, starting me with a mild force. Taking his time to rub on my ass, the arm that was on my waist now reaching to pull at my hair.   
"Does your boyfriend know you like it rough? Can his vanilla ass give it right to you?" He growls, the slap delivered on my ass being fully forced. My skin feels like it's on fire, the stinging now being more intense, but still not pushing me to my edge.   
"No." I moan, choking as the next slap is delivered right after the previous. I turn my head over my shoulder, trying to look at him, but the hand tangled in my hair forces my head back to place.  
"He doesn't know how to please you, does he? He doesn't know where to touch you, does he?" He asks again; we've been through those questions in the past, but I guess he constantly needs assurance.  
"I asked you a question and I am expecting an answer." He growls, spanking me one more time, his hand squeezing my ass after it lands on it.   
"He doesn't, he doesn't." I scream, my body sliding down the wall.   
"Who do you belong to?" He asks, snatching my head back. I have to catch my breath before answering, but Luke seems to ignore that.   
"I said, who do you belong to?" He growls, slapping my ass again. Tears roll down my cheeks by now, with every slap I jolt up.   
"You, I belong to you." I cry. I hear him chuckle, satisfied by my response. He releases my hair, stroking his hand over my bum softly to soothe the redness and stinging. Hooking his fingers in my panties, he pulls them down, kneeling down as he lowers them.   
"Fuck, you are dripping. Your underwear is almost sticking to your pretty cunt." He comments, digging his nails in my flesh. I gasp, chills running down my spine. Once my underwear reaches my knees, his hand sticks between my lips, making his fingers coated with wetness. He presses his hand and moves it back and forth, giving me a little something to make my stomach knot.   
"Don't let those roll down your legs." He orders before he dips his tongue between my folds. I scream in pleasure, trying to claw on the wall in front of me. He rolls my clit with his tongue, slurping on my wetness. I grind against his face, doing everything I can to get as much pleasure as possible.   
"Fuck, this is so good." I choke. Luke hums before he traces my hole with his tongue. Thrusting it inside me, I feel like my body is on fire, goosebumps erupting all over my skin. His hands grope my ass, massaging it softly. My eyes are shut and my face is pressed against the wall, completely giving in.   
I feel my throat drying up and my blood running thick inside me.   
"I am so close..." I fight for breath.

Luke gets up before I could cum, ruining everything for me. I almost snap at him, but then I remember the last time I did that, I had a bruised ass for a week. Thankfully, my boyfriend was out of town touring and it didn't give us away.   
"You will cum when I tell you to, you know the rules." He groans, spinning me around to face him. I part my lips and nod, enjoying this rough look on him.

"Good girl. You are such a good girl for daddy, aren't you?" He smirks, stroking my face in circles.   
"I am, daddy." I reply, smiling at him. He leans down to kiss me, beginning softly. His tongue traces my bottom lip as he unzips my dress, fingertips grazing my naked skin. I let him slip his tongue in my mouth, granting him full dominance over my body; not that it was needed, he already does whatever he wants with my body.   
The kiss turns passionate, he is kissing me like his life depends on this particular kiss. My hands find their way to his body, but he quickly grabs them and puts them together. He stares at me angrily; I can't read him right now, today is unlike any other day.   
Not breaking eye contact, he presses my body more on the wall, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Thumb pressed against my throat, he makes me look at him.   
"Are you going to be a good slut for me?" He asks me, unzipping his jeans. I nod, parted lips and walls still spasming from the ruined high. The tip of his cock grazes between my lips, the only thing keeping me steady on the wall being his body.   
"Use words, princess." He orders. I feel his precum oozes from the tip, my wetness mixing with it as he rubs his cock along my hole.   
"I am daddy. I am going to be so good for you. Just, give me your cock, please." I plead, edging closer.   
"Oh, I am princes... I just need to hear from your lips how bad you want my cock. Tell me babygirl, how bad do you want my thick cock to stretch your tight walls? How bad do you want my tip hitting your back wall? How bad do you want me to cum deep inside you, make you feel my cock throb?" He asks, teasing me as he kisses my exposed skin.   
"Please, Luke, don't do that to me right now." I whine weakly. He slaps my cheek, lightly, making my eyes go wide.   
"Do you think you are the one in charge here, pretty girl? Do you think that you can tell me what to do and what not? Do you need a reminder of who you belong to?" He asks; he pupils are fully blown, darker than ever.   
"No... Just, please... Let me feel your cock. Please." I gasp.

Luke smirks and slams inside me, giving me no time to adjust. Fully in and then out, he takes his time before he thrusts in, biting his lip as he enjoys me melting into a paddle in front of him.   
The moment he thrusts his hips on mine, driving his cock deep inside me, my hands go o the back of his neck, gripping tightly until my nails are leaving marks on his skin. I hear him groan in frustration, throwing his head back.   
His thick veins pulse against my walls, making my stomach tumble. Fuck, he just started and I already am going mad.   
"My little whore. Tell me what you are." He demands, slamming hard inside me.   
"Your slut." I cry, rolling my hips on his.   
"Louder, I need my neighbors to know." He groans.   
"Your slut. Your fucking slut, your perfect little toy." I almost scream, my voice breaking at the end from the pleasure as Luke hits right on my g-spot.   
"Fuck. Please do that again." I scream, my toes curling. Luke chuckles and slams his hips against mine, his skin slapping on my skin and his body clenching as my walls begin tightening around him.   
"You like that, babygirl?" He asks cockily.   
"Yes daddy, so much. I am so close, please, let me cum..." I plead, feeling the knot in my stomach about to snap once more. Luke just smiles at me, leaning down to kiss me as he moves his hips sloppily.

I cum, biting his lip as my body jiggles and jolts. My nails dig in his skin as my head falls back. I scream his name between curses, feeling like my whole body is tearing down from the inside.   
Luke follows suit, cumming inside me as he growls through gritted teeth. I look at his face, tensed and red from the orgasm.   
We both pant for breath, smiling at each other.   
"Hi." He says softly, kissing my lips softly as well.   
"Hi." I giggle.   
"I've missed you." He says, letting me back on my feet but still holding me as my legs are jelly.   
"I know. I've missed you too." I state, stroking his cheek.   
~~~~~~~~

I get out of the shower, making sure I have cleaned Luke's scent of me. I walk in his bedroom where my dress is, humming a tune. Luke stares at me, smiling tiredly.   
"You are gorgeous." He comments. I smile, letting my towel loose as I pick up the little black dress.   
"It;s the afterglow of a great fuck." I reply, making him chuckle.   
"Can you stay the night?" He asks out of the blue.   
"Luke, you know that he is going to be back tonight. He will want to see me." I reason. Luke groans jumping up.   
"Screw him." He shouts.   
"I am not sure you would want that." I state, slipping in my dress.   
"I am serious (Y/N). I am tired of this."  
"You knew since day 1 about it, Luke." I groan.   
"Yes, but I am fucking in love with you and I am tired of you leaving and going back to him. I am tired of sitting in a room that still has your scent in it, while picturing him undressing you. I am tired of all of this, (Y/N)." He states, looking as serious as ever.   
"Luke..." I begin but he stops me.   
"No, (Y/N). Don't try to sugar coat it. You know how I feel about you, the choice is yours. But remember that if you leave now, I won't be here when you are back.   
"What are you saying, Luke?"   
"It's either him or me. Pick." He says, making the room fall in complete silence after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by kookieznplay


	65. Ghost of you (Luke Hemmings) (Lie to me Pt.2)

 

(3rd person's POV)  
Luke wakes up in his bed, rubbing his eyes softly to adapt to the morning light coming from the window. He hums tiredly, shifting on the bed and turning to his eyes. Once more, his eyes land to something he wished they never would; (Y/N)'s spot is still empty. It's not like she was staying frequently, only when her boyfriend was out of town.   
He takes a deep breath and tries to clean his head; everyone leaves with his own choices.   
  


(Y/N) stares outside the window, her eyes almost shutting at the light. She feels tired, every ounce of energy drained from her body. But she much rather prefers to stay awake all night, than fall asleep next to a person she doesn't feel the slightest for.   
Holding the mug closer to her face, she waits for the moment her boyfriend will be out of the house, so she can get some sleep.   
But then again, every time she closes her eyes, the moment she left Luke's house plays in flashbacks in her head.   
  


Luke opens his cupboard as the coffee maker brewed his blend. Oh, he needs to finally do the dishes, the only cups left in there are plastic, and the one he had gotten for (Y/N) a couple of months into their "relationship", because she needed to drink her coffee in something pretty and not plain white mugs. He chuckles, but then his stomach clenches.   
Over the past couple of days, he has contemplated throwing it away, but every time he stands in front of the bin with it in his hand, he somehow freezes.   
Maybe in a couple of days, maybe then he will be strong enough.   
  


(Y/N) lays on the bed of the guest room, staring at the ceiling. Her head hurts and her body is in pain, but her brain won't shut up. She just needs some sleep, get some energy to figure it all out. But this isn't working; Luke's face as she turned to leave the house is imprinted on her brain.   
~~~~~

(Y/N's POV)  
The situation around the house has been horrible lately. We've been sitting across of each other every time we are in the same room and I am trying really hard to find excuses to avoid him.  
But his behavior is different as well; before he left for tour, he wasn't like that. Now he seems distant and aloof.

"I've had enough. I know you know. I am sorry, I truly am. Say anything, but please, stop being like that, I can't take it anymore." He snaps, looking upset. I stare at him strangely, trying to understand what he is talking about.   
"What?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing together.   
"I guess you want to hear it from my lips. I cheated on you while on tour. I know it was stupid of me not to use a condom, but it happened. I am sorry (Y/N)..." He exasperates. I look at him shocked, my jaw almost hitting the floor. His expression changes when he realizes I have no idea of what he is talking about.   
"Oh shit..." He covers his mouth.   
"You got a girl pregnant?" I ask and he nods. I stand up from my spot, walking towards the bathroom to get some time on my own.   
"Babe." He shouts from behind me but I ignore him; great, I sacrificed Luke for nothing.

I only get out of the bathroom after half an hour. He is waiting right behind the bathroom door, looking relieved as I exit. He approaches me for a hug, but I raise my open palm and stop him.   
"For all these years we've been together, you threatened me, that if I ever left you, you would kill yourself. For all these years, you manipulated me emotionally, but I stayed, worrying about you, caring about you. I've put up with your threats, your whining, every torture you put me through, and I stayed. And you, you cheated on me? Wow, that's some nerve."   
"(Y/N), let me explain." He pleads.   
"I don't want to hear it. You deserve everything coming your way. I am done." I say, moving to our shared bedroom.  
"You are leaving me?" He asks surprised.   
"Should have done that long ago." I state, the moment that Luke asked me to pick replaying in my head.   
Everything would have been so much different if I had picked the right person that night. 

 

(Luke's POV)  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" I ask Angela as she takes a seat on the couch.   
"If you have any tequila, we can take body shot off each other." She smiles and winks at me. I cringe, but fake a smile, not wanting to seem rude.   
"Let's start with something else, no?" I say, picking up 2 glasses from the bar. Angela nods and bites her lip, sitting more comfortably.   
"I'll have a gin and tonic, then." She says and I nod, picking up the bottle from the mini fridge.   
I pour myself a glass of whiskey and walk to the couch, handing her her drink. I sit next to her, relaxing on the couch.   
I don't even like her to be honest, but it's been almost a month since (Y/N) left, I need to move on. 

And I know that this is not the way, but I need to get my head straight, and this is one of the steps. 

Before our drinks are finished, I have pulled Angela on my lap, and my lips are on hers. Her hands are on my hair as mine rest on her hips, keeping her close to my body. This feels right, my blood is pumping in my veins, and my skin is feeling tingly.   
"This is so good." Angela moans, grinding her hips against my crotch. I place my hand to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. She giggles and opens her mouth, granting me access.   
"Should we go to your bedroom?" She asks, smiling sweetly at me. I bite my lip and smirk at her, picking her up. She squeals, gripping onto me. 

As I carry her towards the room, the doorbell rings, making me let her on her feet.   
"1st door on your right, wait for me there, love." I say and she smiles at me, walking upstairs while she swings her hips seductively. 

I jog to the door, cursing whoever is behind it. 

 

(Y/N's POV)   
I wait behind the door, my stomach tied in knots; for a week since I left my ex's house, I have been fighting my urge to run back to him, but tonight, my feet almost took me here without even realizing it.   
I take a deep breath as I hear Luke unlock the door, preparing for anything that is to come. All I know is that I am going to fight for him, I a going to fight to get him back, whatever it takes.   
He opens the door, looking shocked the moment his eyes land on me.   
"Hi." I gulp, trying to study his reaction.   
"(Y/N), what are you doing in here?" He asks; there is a hint of worry in his voice, but he tries to keep his cool. I look at him like a deer in the lights of an upcoming bus.   
"Aren't you going to let me in? I don't think I can tell you what I want to tell you, standing outside your door." I say, smiling softly.   
"Um, this is a really bad moment. And really, I don't get why you are here, and what you would want to tell me. You made your choice a long ago." He says, making my heart stop. I gulp and try to fight the tears that form in the brim of my eyes.   
"Luke, things have changed." I protest.   
"(Y/N), I was clear that night. If you walk out, I won't be here. And you walked out, so I don't understand what you are doing here." He says; it feels like I've been stabbed in the stomach, maybe worse.   
"Luke..." I begin but he cuts me off.   
"I am not some kind of a toy. You can't walk out and come back whenever you want." He hisses. I nod and take a breath.   
"You are right. But before you kick me out of your life, please, listen to the whole story first." I try to reason.   
"Unbelievable. You are unbelievable (Y/N). No, I won't listen to your story, cause I don't need it." He says. I breathe out and nod, giving up. 

 

(Luke's POV)  
This is the hardest part I had to do, but my pride kept me on my toes as I let the words out. I look at (Y/N) as she is about to cry, and I would have given in, if the memory of all the times I've cried myself to sleep after she left didn't pop up in my head.   
She opens up her mouth to say something but the footsteps on the stairs stop her.   
"Baby, I got a bit tired of waiting. When are you coming up?" Angela asks. I close my eyes and sigh; hell is about to break loose.   
I turn to (Y/N), ready to find an excuse, but I see her bite her lip and shake her head.   
"Wow... And I am the one who is unbelievable. You are pathetic, Lucas Robert Hemmings." She says, bitterness dripping from her voice.   
"What the fuck did you expect me to do? You went running to your boyfriend. Did you want me to wait for you while he would be 5 inches deep inside you?" I scream.   
"You are being cheap, Luke."   
"I am being cheap, (Y/N)? Really?" I exclaim.   
"Ok, I think I am going." Angela says, walking past us.   
"Oh no, your little breathing fuckdoll just left. I am so sorry I ruined it for you. Let me walk down the street and find another one. I am sure someone will be picking up clients." She screams at me. I am boiling, my cheeks heating up and my heart beating in my ears.   
"I had to move on (Y/N). I couldn't do it to myself anymore. I couldn't see you happy with someone else."  
"I wasn't happy with him Luke." (Y/N) screams, stopping my rant. I stare at her, waiting for her to continue.   
"I wasn't happy. And I couldn't get out of it. I couldn't leave him." She says, bursting in tears. I keep myself from walking to her and hugging her by balling my hands in fists and pressing my nails on my palms.   
"Why couldn't you?" I ask, staring at her angrily.   
"He told me that he would hurt himself if I ever left him. I know you will think it is stupid, but I couldn't risk it." She mumbles under her breath, wiping away her tears.   
"And what changed now? What changed (Y/N)?" I ask her.   
"He cheated on me, got a girl pregnant. It was my way out. And I know that I've lost you, but I couldn't give up on you without trying. I am sorry I ruined your night. I truly am. And I hope you and... you and that girl can work it out, get the happiness you deserve." She stares at me and smiles, her eyes red and glistening with tears. She turns and walks to the door, but before she can open it, I grab her wrist. 

I turn her around and press her on the wall, cupping her face and stroking her tears away from her eyes.   
"Where do you think you are going, little girl?" I ask her. (Y/N) looks at me, clearly a question in her eyes.   
"Luke, don't." She mumbles, trying to turn her face away.   
"Did you just told daddy what to do?" I ask her, making her chuckle.   
"You know princess, you never truly ruined daddy's night." I begin, leaning down to pick her up. She giggles, wrapping her legs around my waist. I walk us to the dining room, placing her on the table.  
"If anything, you made it better." I whisper in her ear as I move to unbutton her jeans. She bucks her hips up, helping me undress her faster. I grab her tank top and rip it off her body, making her gasp in surprise. I pull her closer as I lean down to kiss her, biting her bottom lip and making her open her mouth.   
I slip my tongue between her lips, obtaining dominance as put my weigh on my elbows to support my body. She wraps her arms around my torso, digging her nails on my skin.   
"I wish I'd never met you." I whisper, slipping her panties to the side.   
"What?" She asks, a little offended.   
"I can't fucking forget you, princess. And it fucks me up, I can't move on." I state, unzipping my pants and lining up in front of her entrance. 

I thrust inside her, watching her squirm as my cock stretches her out. She is almost dripping wet, making it easy to thrust inside her.   
"Fuck..." She moans, gripping onto me. I grab a hold of her hips, keeping her steady as I rock my hips on hers. I don't go slowly; I need her and I need her now. 

Her walls feel warm around me, tightly wrapping around my cock.   
"I've missed you so much." She breathes out, taking one hand and bringing it to her throat.   
"You little slut." I smile at her and wrap my fingers tightly around her throat; she smiles at the feeling, spreading her legs more for me.   
I thrust in and out slowly, making her feel every inch of my throbbing cock.   
"Harder, please." She breathes out, throwing her head back and arching her back.   
"You like it, babygirl? You like me cock deep inside you? You like your walls stretching and my veins throbbing against them? You like being mine and only mine?" I ask her, nuzzling my nose on her neck. She gasps and grinds her hips, taking more of my cock inside her.   
"I love it daddy." She gasps. I only then realize that I've been choking her for a bit too long.   
I release her throat and kiss her neck, slamming my hips on hers.   
"I haven't had sex in too long. Please let me cum." She says; I feel my eyes widen, and I can tell that they are sparkling as realization hits me.  
"He didn't touch you?" I ask her.   
"You were the last that did." She smiles. I can feel her walls pulse around me, signaling that she is very close.   
I feel my stomach clench and release as I continue fucking her, giving her everything. My balls slap on her skin as my thumb travels to her clit, rubbing fast circles.   
"Luke, I can't take it anymore." She screams, wrapping her legs around my waist and bringing me closer.   
"Cum, pretty girl." I say, biting on her neck. 

And she does; her walls clam around me, as she screams and her legs jiggle.   
I watch her as she orgasms, her eyes tightly shut and her chest rising and falling.   
Fuck, she looks like a work of art.   
I thrust in her sloppily for a little more, before I cum inside her, my nails digging in her flesh and my body collapsing on hers.   
We lay there, gasping for air and trying to come down from our highs.   
"I love you pretty girl, don't ever leave me again." I pant, kissing her skin. She strokes my hair, making me turn and look at her. She smiles down at me.   
"Never again." She promises, making me relax.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lie to me Pt.2 
> 
> Requested on my Wattpad by kookieznplay user08570166 Ana_Sure 
> 
> Should I make like a series of imagines based on songs from the new album? (Like, maybe not directly based, but like, plotlines that pop in my head every time I listen to the songs, cause, boy, does this album make me feel stuff...) Let me know if you'd like that.


	66. If walls could talk... (Luke Hemmings/ Lie to me Pt. 3)

(Luke's POV)

Mornings next to her feel like heaven, even after a year and a half of officially being together. Even with her back to me, she makes me grin like a little boy. I press my body closer to her, burying my nose in her hair. Her body feels warm against mine, providing me with extra comfort so I won't leave our bed in the morning.  Not that I would, with her being next to me.   
As I wrap my arms around her, I feel pure bliss. She purrs in her sleep, bringing a smile to my lips.   
My hand feels up her stomach until it reaches her breast, squeezing it softly as I begin kissing the back of her neck. She curls closer to me, her naked skin feeling almost inseparable from mine.   
I trace the valley between her breasts, trying to reach between her legs. I just need her, to start my morning in the best way possible.   
I feel her wetness coating her core, her clit feeling like it is throbbing as I rub it with the tip of my finger.  

Fuck it, I need to feel her around me. 

I turn her around, getting under the covers. I spread her legs and place them over my shoulders, tracing her pussy lightly.   
"Good morning princess." I whisper before I dip my tongue inside her. I run my tongue in circles as her body begins to react to my touch. She tastes amazing, her juices making my taste buds tingle. I bring my mouth to her clit, sucking greedily at her throbbing nub. I bite on it, moving my teeth along it as she groans in pleasure. She spreads her legs more for me, her hand lowering and tangling in my curls.   
"I love waking up to this." She mumbles, making me smirk against her pussy. I push one finger inside her, pumping slowly as I flick my tongue against her clit.   
"Oh fuck, this feels so good." She almost screams, stroking my hair. I decide to treat her today, so I give her more of what she wants. I push 2 fingers inside her, pumping them upwards and reaching for her spot. My hand is coated with her wetness as I move my knuckles inside her, curling my fingers on her spot. She whimpers and moves her hips, so I simply press my tongue on her clit and let her set the rhythm, pleasure herself while she is using my face.   
"Baby, I am so close." She arches her back, pulling at my hair. I move my fingers faster in and out of her, replacing my lips with my thumb as I climb up towards her to kiss her lips; I love muffling her as she cums.   
I still move my fingers as she bites my lip, trying to make her orgasm last longer.   
"Fuck, I love it when you are not on tour..." She pants, stroking my face as she smiles at me.   
"I love treating you, princess." I reply. She coos, leaning in for a kiss.   
"But don't get too accustomed to that. After party, daddy gets what he wants." I warn her, giving her ass a slap.   
"Right, the party..." She sighs.   
"What's the sigh for?" I ask, laying on my side and bringing her to my chest. I place a kiss on the top of her head and stroke her arm.   
"I don't know, I just... I am not really feeling it, to be honest." She replies.   
"Why baby? You were so excited about it a week ago when we were picking costumes." I try to reason her.   
"I was picking my costume. You haven't even revealed what you are going as on the party." She whines and I laugh.   
"Oh, is this why?" I ask, chuckling.   
"No... I just... I feel that your friends still look at me as the girl that cheated on her boyfriend with you consequently for months. I don't think they like me much." She replies, resting her head on my chest.   
"Baby, they love you. Yes, in the beginning, they were a little skeptical about our relationship, but they realized that you love me and I love you and there is no one else in this relationship than you and me." I try to assure her.   
"I really hope they do." She sighs. 

"Is my princess insecure?" I gasp, tilting her head to look me in the eyes.   
"No..." She purrs as I flip her on her back and pin her to the mattress. She looks at me surprised as I lean down to kiss her.   
"You have to leave for the meeting." She moans as I part from her lips a little.   
"I can call in sick."   
"Yeah, and then show up at the party... Such a believable excuse." She sasses.   
"Stop being such a smart ass." I groan as she pushes me away from her giggling.   
"You love me being a smart ass. Now go. I have to take Petunia for a walk and you'd better let me  get ready, before she pees the carpets." She giggles, picking up her shirt from the floor.  I stare at her as she walks in the bathroom, taking in her figure and stroll; man, I adore this woman. 

~~~~~~~  
(Y/N's POV)  
"Hello officer..." I purr as I approach Luke by the drinks table.   
"Hello Ms. Ivy..." He replies, placing a hand behind my head.   
"Mind handing me one too?" I ask, refering to the bottle of beer in his hand.   
"Sure..." He chuckles and stretches over to grab a beer. I bite my lip and slap his ass making him jump a little.   
"I love your confidence..." He says, handing me the bottle.   
"But you are going to pay for that..." He leans down and whispers in my ear, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.   
"I can't wait, officer." I tease him, smiling brightly.    
"You two look so cute together. Luke is such a sweet and caring boyfriend." Crystal commends, smiling at us as she mixes a drink for herself.   
"He is..." I reply, leaning in to kiss him. She smiles at us before she walks away with her drink.   
"If walls could talk..." Luke chuckles.   
"You would fall from grace..." I reply.   
"Just me?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.   
"You are the one to punish me..."   
"You are the one being bad." He argues.   
"Arrest me if I am bad, officer." I provoke him. Luke's face tenses, his jaw moving from side to side. He grabs the cuffs from his belt and brings my hands behind my back, cuffing them together.   
"I didn't mean here..." I protest.   
"You are not the one to make the rules, are you?" He asks, nudging me to walk forward. I feel like everyone in the party is looking at us; I bet they weren't expecting to see a handcuffed Poison Ivy and a cop guiding her across the house.   
Calum raises his red cup at us, winking at the both of us. I put good money on the fact that my face is beet red by now.   
"Luke, everyone is looking at us..." I whisper, earning a chuckle from him.   
"They are just admiring how sexy you look with red hair." He whispers, kissing my neck. 

He pulls me in a room on the first floor, shutting the door the moment we are in.   
"What do you have in mind?" I ask.   
"I think you know, babygirl." He snickers, kneeling down in front of me and toying with the leaves of my dress.   
"We are in Calum's house." I protest, but by every touch of his, I fall further into trance.   
"Please, you think CalPal and his girl haven't fucked in our house?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.   
"Ok, but please, be fast... Anyone can walk in on us." I plead.   
"Princess, I am going to take my fucking time with you." He growls, standing up and picking me up against the wall along with him. I wrap my legs tightly around him to support my body as he pins me on the wall. But he suddenly changes his mind and carries me to the bed, forcefully shoving me into my knees.   
"Don't fall forward, princess." He hisses, raising my dress a bit as he unzips his pants. His free hand reaches for my underwear, only releasing a gasp when he realizes I am not wearing any.   
"I fucking adore you." He growls in my ear, pulling at my wig.   
"Baby, please, don't mess with my wig." I mumble, but he slaps my ass forcefully.   
He thrusts inside me, slowly, making me feel every inch of his glorious cock. I buck my hips up a little, surprised by the thrust.   
"Why are you moving, princess?" He asks; I can hear his smirk in his voice. He moves his hips slowly, aiming in making me break. I lean my head on his shoulder and moan his name lowly, knowing that this will bring goosebumps to his skin.   
His arm wraps around my waist, his fingertips finding the naked spot of the costume.   
"I love you so much as a cop... I wonder if you are going to keep this..." I moan, bringing my lips to his neck.   
"Want me to, princess?" He asks, pounding in me. I gasp loudly, trying to grab at his shirt, or anything, to keep him close to me.  
"Yes, daddy. Please. It turns me on so badly, thinking of you, placing me over your knee and spanking my ass, while wearing that costume." I whimper.   
"Then, I'll keep it." He says, slamming his hips on my ass. I scream as he does, his tip throbbing against my spot.   
"This is so hot... Fucking in a house that's not ours, anyone possibly walking in on us." I moan; I hear Luke's breathing become rapid, his fingers digging in my skin as he holds me steady while he fucks me. If anyone was to see us, they would think he hates me. 

But I've never felt more loved.   
"You are driving me insane, babygirl." He rasps, his voice groggy.   
"I love you." I whisper, my lips tracing his skin as I mouth the words.   
"I love you." He replies, thrusting deeply in me. I feel my legs become weak, about to give up on me.   
"I want to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours..." He whispers.   
"Please, let me have my orgasm..." I plead.   
"Of course, princess... You've been such a good girl for me tonight." He replies. I curl my toes in my shoes, feeling my face tense up as he slams his throbbing cock inside me, hitting my spot furiously and repeatedly.   
  


I cum around him, crying out in pleasure as his hips ground on me. Before I could catch my breath, he turns me around and pushes me on the floor, stroking his cock in front of my face. I open my mouth for him, leaning forward to take him into my mouth. I suck my cheeks in, swirling my tongue along his length as I look at him through my lashes. I watch him stare at me in pure lust, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink and his breathing become hissing.   
"Fuck..." He growls as he cums in my mouth, shooting his seed down my throat. He takes his cock out of my mouth, tapping it on my lips a couple of times as we try to catch our breath. I lick my lips, smiling at him, panting as my high hasn't subsided yet.   
"You look so fucking hot like that..." He breathes out as he fixes himself up and kneels down to unlock the cuffs.   
"Thank you, daddy." I giggle, wrapping my hand around my wrist and rubbing the mark the metal left. He smiles and grabs my wrists, moving his thumb soothingly on the marks imprinted on them. He leans in and leaves a peck on my forehead, humming as we stay in silence for a moment. He looks in my eyes, his expression changing to a sweet and loving one.   
"I want to marry you." He says, his eyes bright with hope.   
~~~~~~~~~~

 

 


	67. Better Man (Luke Hemmings/ Lie to me Pt.4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lie to me part 4 (I think this will be the final)

The song begins and I start walking the 'aisle' towards my man. My heart is beating fast, almost jumping out of my chest. I know that all eyes are on me, but mine are glued to Luke; he looks like a prince, dressed in flannel pants and a simple white shirt. Of course, our wedding wouldn't be something extra; we opted for a small ceremony at the beach, just our close friends and family. We both picked simple outfits, nothing too much. 

I can't get my eyes off of him; he is my dream come true. And he looks at me with such adoration, such love; I feel like the most important being on earth.   
I can see him tear up as I walk the final steps towards him; dear God, what did I do to deserve him.   
"You are gorgeous." He breathes out, cupping my face in his hands. I smile at him and rub my thumb over his hand.   
"You are so handsome." I compliment him as well. He presses his forehead to mine and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.   
"If you are ready, shall we begin?" The officiator asks.   
We turn to look at him and nod, taking our places. I hand the flowers to my maid of honor and turn back to Luke, who takes my hands in his.   
"We gathered here today to honor the love of these 2 young people, Luke and (Y/N). The couple asked me to skip the preach and let them talk, so please, be quiet while they speak their souls." The officiator says and steps a bit back.   
Luke clears his throat and looks at me.   
"My sweet, wonderful (Y/N). Before you came into my life, I would never consider doing what I am doing right now. At every party I went, I found someone new. Every night a different woman on my bed, every morning the same awkward conversation. Before you I thought I was at the top of the world, nothing could get me happier. What a fool I was. You came into my life and made everything a hundred times better. Every mistake of my life led right to you. You were a game changer. You took a boy and turned him into a man. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. See the world with you, build a life with you. I can't wait to spend my life wrapped in your arms, wake up every morning with you. I promise to always take care of you, have your back at all times, and never put anyone else above you. I love you, angel." He says. Fuck, how is my speech ever going to top his off? I take a deep breath to stop myself from crying.   
"I am not as good at words as you are. But looking at you makes my brain play my favorite song, makes my eyes sparkle. It feels like home when you are holding me, and I feel like I am in heaven when you are kissing me. You are the purest, nicest person I have ever encountered and it messes me up how and why you ended up with me. But I am thankful you did. I promise to love and cherish you always. I will let no one come between me and you. I adore you, Luke Robert Hemmings, and I am excited to become yours forever." I finish off, making Luke smile brightly.   
"Please repeat after me. With this ring..." The officiator begins.   
"With this ring..." We both repeat.   
"I give you my heart"  
"I give you my heart" I smile at Luke who eases the ring on my finger.   
"I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone."   
"I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone."   
"May my heart be your shelter."   
"May my heart be your shelter."  
"And my arms be your home."   
"And my arms be your home." We both finish, smiling from ear to ear.   
"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" The officiator speaks. I don't even understand why this part is still included in the ceremony; no one would dare speak up, they know I would kill them.   
"By the power provided to me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The officiator announces and Luke chuckles.   
"Finally." He breathes out and places his hands on my face, bringing our lips together. I smile against his lips and hear everyone around us cheer.  
"Hi, Mrs. Hemmings." He mumbles, bringing his lips back to mine. 

 

In contrast to the simple wedding, the party was all kinds of extra. It was huge, just a day for the two of us to celebrate with friends and family.   
Everyone got drunk too fast, which made everything even more entertaining.   
Luke walks up to me with a bottle of beer in hand.   
"How is my wifey?" He asks, hugging me by my waist.   
"I hate the word wifey." I say. He hazily closes his eyes and brings me closer to his body, swaying his hips and making me move mine as well. We dance to the beat that is played by the band.   
"How drunk are you?" I ask him, leaning to whisper in his ear. As I stretch to lean onto me, his hand lowers to my ass and gives it a squeeze before it just rests there.   
"It's not how drunk I am, it's how sober you are. Come get wasted with me. I want us to have sloppy drunk sex..." He mumbles and I giggle; he is just so fucking cute when he is drunk and horny.   
"Sloppy drunk sex huh? You are going to waste the perfect honeymoon suite for sloppy drunk sex?" I ask.   
"Oh princess, I like how you think that I won't be fucking you in the bathroom in 30 minutes from now." He chuckles and softly slaps my ass.   
"Luke, I'd like to remind you that we are in public, and your parents are here, as well as mine." I comment and Luke side smirks.   
"They want grandchildren, so they'd better not say a word. And come on, I know you changed out of your wedding dress so it would be easier for me to just pin you on the stall and fuck you until my dick bulges out of your tummy." He whispers.   
"I actually changed out of my dress to be more comfortable and move easier during the party." I reply.   
"Yeah right..." He cackles sarcastically.   
I roll my eyes at him and watch as Ashton, Calum, and Michael walk onto the stage, a little tipsy.   
The band that was playing stops and hand their instruments to the guys.   
"Right... I'll be right back." Luke says, pecks on my forehead and jogs to the stage.   
Luke grabs the microphone after he gets the guitar and looks at the people that are gathered around the little stage.   
"Hey everyone. How are we doing tonight?" He asks and everyone cheers.   
"Good, good. Thank you for being here tonight, it means a lot to my wife and me... Wife... It sounds so funny to use the word to talk about my girl... Anyway, you are lucky to be here, because you are about to see the 4 of us, pretty drunk, perform a song I wrote for my wife, a while back when she was still just my girlfriend. I love you babygirl." He says and points right at me. I giggle and take a drink from the tray before I walk closer to the stage.   
Calum begins with the bassline for the song and slowly Michael joins him with the guitar. Ashton sets the rhythm as Calum opens his mouth to sing the lyrics. His girlfriend looks at him in complete adoration, reminding me of myself and Luke. Honestly, Calum should just marry that girl already.   
 _I love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart_ **Calum begins, smiling at Luke and then to his girl who is already cheering.**

_You love our permanent chase and the bite of our bark_

_We know we're classic together like Egyptian gold_

_We love us_

_It don't matter, be combative or be sweet cherry pie_ **Luke stares right at me, which makes my knees weak and heart beat faster; like the first time.**

_It don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight_

_I can take you out, oh, oh_

_We can kill some time, stay home_

_Throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away_

_Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day_

_Valentine, valentine_ **Luke uses his most sensual voice, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. I bite my lip and feel my breath hitch to the back of my throat.**

_So deep, your DNA's being messed with my touch_ **It is now Michael's turn to sing, which gives Luke more guitar chords to cover. I watch him and admire the way his fingers move along the instrument, but my brain just keeps picturing his fingers moving like that inside me.**

_Can't beat us_

_So real, fueling the fire until we combust_

_Can't touch us_

_It don't matter be combative or be sweet cherry pie_

_It don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight_

_I can take you out, oh, oh_

_We can kill some time, stay home_

_Throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away_

_Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day_

_Valentine, valentine_

_Full plate, don't wait, have your cake and eat it too_ **Luke's low and sensual voice is back on. I feel the same way I do when we are having sex, my body is just completely hooked to the feeling he is giving me.**

_Full plate, don't wait, have your cake and eat it_

_I can take you out, oh, oh_

_We can kill some time, stay home_

_Throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away_

_Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day_

_Valentine, valentine_

_Valentine, valentine_ **The lyrics die down and just the music is being dragged a little until it dies down as well and everyone screams and cheers for them. I am completely lost, in a type of haze; my lips are parted and my body is covered in goosebumps.**

"Did you like the show, princess?" Luke asks cockily as he approaches me. My mouth is still agape, which only enforces his smirk.  
I don't reply to him, I just take his hand in mine and guide him towards the bathroom.   
I don't even care if anyone sees us; either way, they are too drunk to remember.   
I pick the last stall and pull him inside, locking it so no one will walk in on us.   
"I told you I would be fucking you in the bathroom..." Luke says cockily. I raise the hem of my dress and take his hand, putting it inside my panties.   
"This is how wet you made me with your little show." I moan and look at him as he stares at me in surprise and lust.   
"I did all that?" He teases me by moving his fingers slowly around my entrance.   
"Don't act like this is the first time you have me dripping wet while on stage... Or while doing anything in general..." I groan and bite my lip as he moves his fingers to my clit, spreading my wetness. I let out a small gasp as he presses his fingers under the hood of my clit.   
"Should I slip my fingers inside you, stroke your g-spot until you cum on my long fingers, princess?" He asks me, licking his lips teasingly.   
"No, I need my husband's cock, I need your thick cock, daddy, please." I whimper and look at him, taking my doll eyes.   
Luke smirks at me.   
"You know my buttons, princess. Now, I can't really disappoint my wife, can I?" He asks with a cocky side smirk.   
"You'd better not. Happy wife, happy life..." I state.   
Luke unzips his pants and takes his cock out. He presses me more on the wall and latches his arms around my thighs, picking me up with ease.   
"Just a quickie, we don't want to lose our wedding party, do we?" He asks, licking his bottom lip. With one hand he keeps me from falling, and with the other, he slips his dick inside me. I moan at the sudden feeling of his member stretching my walls. I grip his shoulders and bow my head forward until it rests on his shoulderblade. My legs are wrapped tightly around him, supporting my body and keeping him close. He moves his hips slowly, letting me get adjusted to him.   
"You feel so tight around me, princess. It feels like you've never been touched. And you and I both know that this is not the truth..." He whispers, grasping my thighs even harder.   
I try to move my hips a little, but end up with Luke's nails digging my flesh to stop me.   
His thrusts are now a little faster and he is trying to set a pace. Honestly, we are both too drunk to care about it; all I know is that he made my clit throb and walls pulse and I want my release.   
"I am fucking my wife in the bathroom of our wedding party venue, for fuck's sake." He whimpers, thrusting in me violently. I let out a small scream and my back hits the wall with a thud.   
"Shit, are you ok, princess?" He asks, slowing down his thrusts.   
"Yeah, do it again..." I moan out. I can tell he has gotten more excited by my reaction, his hands press on my skin harder, his thrusts become faster and harder. Now my back collides with the wall repeatedly, almost with every thrust. My nails dig on his neck, my breathing becoming rapid. My stomach is tied in a knot and with every thrust, I am pushed towards my high.   
"This is so good, this is so good." I breathe out, moving my hips a little.   
"I know... I want to cum so bad..." He growls, slamming in me.   
He cums in a few seconds, releasing inside me and triggering my own orgasm.   
He thrusts sloppy inside me, reaching to rub my clit in slow circles.   
But there is no need; I cum around him, screaming and throwing my head back. My face tenses up, as my body goes numb for a moment.  
Luke pants to catch his breath, still not letting me at my feet as I try to come down from my orgasm.   
  


After we both fix ourselves, we walk out and towards where the party is held. Everyone seems to be drunk and way too relax, which eases the feeling of worry inside me.   
"Those panties better be stained with my cum when I take them off of you, princess." Luke whispers in my ear before he walks away to talk to some guests.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During our honeymoon trip, we spend whole days on our hotel room, fucking like animals. Every furniture in the room, every spot probably has our imprint by now.   
When I finally convince him to just head to the beach, I feel that I will finally be able to catch my breath; not that I am complaining, but I need my knees to stop feeling wobbly.   
"Is it beautiful?" I ask as I walk out of the water and towards the place where Luke is sitting, with all our stuff. The small cabana is close to the shore, so my voice gets Luke's attention easily. His eyes land on me and he begins scanning my body, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. I lean over him and grab a towel to dry myself off, but he grips on my waist and pulls me to sit on his lap. I giggle and lean forward for a quick peck, but he grabs the back of my head and keeps me there, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He pays me on my back and he lays on top of me, cupping my face.   
"Luke..." I moan, trying to protest.   
"What is it, pretty girl?" He asks, parting inches from my lips.   
"We are in public." I state and he chuckles.   
"We will close the curtain. Come on, you can't really expect me to see you in this ridiculously tiny bikini and not have my hands all over your body?" He smirks at me and toys with the strings of my bikini.   
"We will get caught..." I whimper. Luke's eyes glisten and his face tenses up. His hand goes to my throat and presses it, making my breath hitch.   
"Did you protest to daddy? Do you remember what happens when you protest to daddy? Maybe I was too soft on you lately... You get a red ass and no orgasm, that's what happens. This can happen in 2 ways, dove. I either close the curtains and we get our privacy, or I fuck you on the sand, right in front of everyone... You pick." He spits out. I recognize the light in his eye; I am in for a good fuck. My lips are parted and my hand goes to his wrist, not fighting for his hand to get off my throat, but just getting a feeling of him.   
"Curtains." I whisper, my voice barely coming out of my throat. He smiles and slaps my cheek lightly before he stands up and shuts the curtains.   
Without a warning and with apparent ease, he flips me on my stomach and unties the strings of my bikini. No words are being exchanged as he ties my wrists behind my back, using the tiny garment. Next, his hands grope my ass harshly, squeezing the flesh. I know better than to groan or moan. I feel him bite on my ass cheek, which makes my body shiver.   
He grabs the end of the bikini top that is tied around my wrists and makes me sit up on my knees. He lowers the bikini bottom and brings the string between my folds. He moves it back and forth, watching me as my face contorts in pleasure.   
"Luke..." I moan and bite my lip. He moves the string even slower, almost torturing me.   
"Yes, pretty girl?" He asks as if nothing is happening. I can't really form any words, my mind is just too lost in the sweet torture.   
Luke chuckles at my lack of response. He still holds the string but now he is using his thumb to stroke my clit. He moves in front of me and kneels down, bringing his lips to wrap around my nipple. He is using his teeth to roughen it up, grazing the over the tip of it. His thumb is barely touching my nub of nerves, just brushing circles on it.   
Ι feel my toes curl as he flicks his tongue over my bud; it feels outworldly, making my stomach churn and my heart burn.   
"Luke, please..." I mumble under my breath. Luke seems to hear it, raising his gaze to meet mine while his lips are still on my chest.   
"What do you want, princess?" He asks, lowering his lips to my abdomen. He bites on the side of my ribs, still not breaking eye contact.   
"I want you, please." I cry out. Luke chuckles and shakes his head.  
"You have to beg for me, earn my cock, pretty girl... Or else it won't be that fun. At least not for me." He states, his tongue licking patterns on my skin. I breathe with difficulty, my body feeling like putty in his hands.   
"Please, Luke. Please, I want to feel you... I need to feel you. I am empty without you, my pussy feels so tingly, I just need you to ease me... daddy. I promise I am going to be such a good girl. And you can do whatever you want with my body..." I whimper. Luke sits up, slaps my cheek and grabs my jaw.   
"The funny thing is, I am already doing whatever I want with your body, princess..." He growls. The hair on the back of my neck stands straight.   
"Please... please daddy. I can feel my pussy dripping down my thighs... Please, fuck me. I'll do whatever you want, whatever you say... Please..." I plead once more. I am vulnerable, helpless in front of him, my wrists behind my back and his strong grip on my jaw leave me completely to his will.   
"Listen how it is going to be, princess. I will fuck you, deep, hard, just the way you like it. But you will not cum until I say so... If I say so. I will let you, only if you are going to be a good girl. And when I am done with you, you are going to walk out of here, just in your little sundress. Your bikini bottoms are going to stay here, a little gift for the next visitor. And my cum is going to drip out of you. And you know it is going to be a lot, princess. But you are not going to let it drip down your legs, no one can see my cum dripping out of you. I don't care how, but you are going to keep it inside you. And if I see, even a drop of cum down your leg when we are back in the hotel... well princess, you won't be able to sit on your ass until the trip is over. Is this clear, princess?" He growls and tangles my hair in his hand, yanking my head backward. My scalp stings and all I can do is nod my head.   
"Use your pretty mouth, princess. While you still can." He smirks.   
"Yes, daddy." I moan and nod my head. Luke snickers and turns me around, using the string of my bikini to tie my ankles together. I feel exposed, completely helpless; my wrists are already hurting, but I love that.   
"That's my girl." He growls, holding my hips upwards. He slams in me, making me fall forward. I hear him growl animalisticly, one hand holding me by my wrists and one hand holding my hip to bring me closer to his body.   
Relentlessly, he thrusts upward, hitting my g-spot; the shit knows what he is doing, making it harder for me not to cum, from the tension and the direct ecstasy crawling throughout my body. I know that if I cum now, he will edge me for the rest of the week, at best.   
"That's it babygirl. Take my cock deep in your tight little pussy. Doesn't it feel right, princess? My thick cock stretching your walls, my tip hitting right on your special little spot, my veins throbbing inside you..." He whispers in my ear, pounding his hips against my ass. The words dance around my brain, throwing me deeper into my little pleasure world. And the fact that I can't touch him, I can't see him, I can't taste him, kiss him, mark him, it just drives me insane. My head falls forward, my eyes shut and I try to hold myself back.   
"Take my cock, little whore. Take it deep inside you. Can you feel it bulge in your stomach, hm? Can you feel my cock throb and pulse inside your tightening walls? Oh, little slut, your walls are squeezing around me, milking the cum out of me... Oh, babygirl, can you feel how heavy my balls are as they slap against your pussy? I bet it feels so good." He groans. He bites onto my neck, right on the sweetspot, the combination of his dick pounding in and out of me and the bite on my soft spot are enough to make my stomach twist and toes curl. But I hold back, I hold back until he tells me to just let go.   
"You are so wet for me, so tight for me. Everything for me. Just for me." He hisses.   
"Just for you." I moan. Luke grunts as he drives his hips faster inside me.  
"That's my good girl... You make daddy so happy... And so horny... You may cum, princess." He whispers and holds me closer, fucking me deeper and faster.   
That's all I needed; my toes curl until they hurt, my heart beats faster, my stomach explodes in millions of butterflies. My eyes water as I let out a scream, which gets muffled by Luke's hand immediately. He hisses as he pounds me, until he cums inside me, rope after rope of cum staining my walls. It makes my orgasm last longer, causing my head to spin and give up.   
Luke still inside me, pants for breath and pecks my shoulderblade.   
"You were so good for me, princess." He praises me reaching down to undo the knots that keep my legs and wrists together. Once my wrists are free, he grabs them and kisses the marks that are imprinted on my skin.   
"Are you feeling ok, pretty girl?" He asks, turning my face to look me in the eyes. I nod and smile at him, trying to relax my body.   
"Great." He smiles and slips his cock out of me.   
"Let's see if you can follow the rest of my orders now." He smiles and slaps my ass as he reaches for his clothes, while his cum begins oozing out of me.


	68. He reads to you (4/4 visual)

Ashton:  
"Whatcha doing there? I thought we were going to the beach..." You ask as you walk in the living room of the place Ashton rented for your summer vacation.   
"I just found this book about Plato's Symposium while you were getting ready..." He mumbles. You kneel next to him on the sofa, observing him; he looks so concentrated, so into the words that you can't help but admire him as his eyes scan the pages.   
"What is it about?" You ask, leaning your head on the cushion.   
"It's about the Greek myth of soulmates. Supposedly humans used to be conjoined, 2 heads, one body, 4 legs, 4 arms... They were incredibly strong that Gods were afraid of them. So Zeus divided them, but Apollo told them they could search for their other halves."   
"Wow... Can you read to me?" You ask, fully focused on him.   
"Of course" He replies and smiles.

Calum:  
"I have an idea." You mumble as you stretch and turn to bury your face even more on his chest.   
"What did that wonderful mind came up with?" Calum hums and strokes your hair.   
"I already have the day off. You don't have to go anywhere. So why don't we stay in bed all day long?" You suggest, stroking his chest.   
"And trade favors for the trips to the fridge?" He asks.   
"Doesn't sound too bad..." You reply and giggle.   
Not at all. So, what's the first thing you want to do today?" He asks you, pecking on your head.   
You turn on your side and reach for the book on the nightstand.   
"Read to me... I've missed your voice way too much." You say and hand him the book. Calum smiles sweetly as he opens the book to the page you left it and you get more comfortable on his chest. 

Luke:  
You enter your shared home, in a semi-dead state. Your feet are killing you, your clothes are suffocating you and the only thing you want is to fall on your bed.   
"Hey, angel. How was work today?" He asks you, a smile spreading on his face.   
"Don't want to talk about it..." You mumble and pout, kicking off your shoes.   
"Babygirl, did something bad happen?" He asks you, hugging you closely.   
"No, I am just very tired." You sigh and he pecks your forehead.   
"I will run you a hot bath and order some pizza for after, ok?" He asks, but it was more like an announcement.   
After a little, you are engulfed in bubbles and warm water, the bathroom smelling vividly like your favorite bath bomb.  
Luke enters the bathroom holding 2 glasses of wine and a book.   
"Thought it would relax you." He smiles and leans down to peck your forehead as he opens the book. 

Michael:   
"Are you still in pain, princess?" Michael asks you as he enters your bedroom with a cup of tea in hand. He places the mug on the nightstand and sits next to you, letting you lay your head on his lap.   
"A little better now, but still hurts a lot." You groan and hug the heating pad closer to your tummy.   
"I am sorry, baby. Is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?" He asks, stroking your arms soothingly.  
"Just hold me, ok?" You ask and he nods. He lays down next to you and scoots you closer to him, letting you rest on his chest.   
"This feels so good." You mumble as he rubs his thumb over your lower back.   
"Michael..." You say to get his attention. He hums to let you know he is fully paying attention to you.   
"Can you read to me?" You ask.   
"Of course. Give me a moment." He says as he slowly gets up to pick a book.   
Within a few minutes, you are asleep at the sound of your boyfriend's voice who smiles satisfied that he was able to soothe your pain and make you fall asleep.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Drop visual suggestions on the comments.


	69. Cheesy Couple Stuff (4/4 visual)

Ashton:  
Ashton loves leaving you post-its with cute notes around the house, especially before he leaves for tour. And you make sure to gather everything up and put together a scrapbook of them, just so you can look at the colorful notes whenever you miss him. 

 

Calum:   
Both of you make sure you drink your morning coffee together every morning, so he got accustomed to buying matching mugs for the 2 of you. Usually, they are themed around something you both geek out to, like Harry Potter or Star Wars. 

Luke:  
Luke loves building makeshift forts for the 2 of you. It started on a Friday night when you had a date night at his place and ever since it has become a habit of yours. Now, he even has screening equipment so you can watch movies in your fort and it is not unusual for you two to spend the weekend in the fort, cuddled. 

Michael:  
Matching t-shirts and jerseys. He just loves the cheesiness of them and he adores how good you look when you are matching him; not that you don't look good in general, but he believes you are extra cute when the world knows you are his. 


	70. Cute necklace he gets you (4/4 visual)

Ashton:  
Since he wants everyone to know you are his, he got you a necklace with his name on it. 

Calum:  
Babygirl became kind of your nickname, so he got you a necklace with the word. 

Luke:  
A cute little heartbeat necklace, no reason in particular. He just saw it and thought of you.

Michael:  
As a tribute to his 'to the moon' tattoo, he got you a moon necklace. 


	71. Neighbors (Calum Hood)

Moving in the new house in July, and without the help of my friends, was proven the worst decision I've ever taken. However, I refuse to give up, so I am still on the sidewalk, trying to move all my belongings in. 

The sun is not really helpful today; even in a white tank and a pair of jean shorts, the California sun is giving me a hard time. I just want to lay down and take a nap, but I have to at least move the boxes inside.   
"Duke... Duke, come here..." I hear someone shout, dragging my attention from the boxes to locating the voice.   
But my eyes land on the cutest dog I've ever seen, who has his paws on my leg and practically begs for a pat on the head. I bend down and scratch behind his ears, squealing at how cute he is.   
"Hey buddy... How are you?" I ask the dog, my voice more cheerful than usual.   
"Uh, thank you. I've been running behind him for 5 minutes now." His owner pants. I turn my gaze to him, smiling at the man.   
"He is very cute." I comment, studying the man; he has the warmest smile I've seen, with cute cheeks popping as his mouth curls into a smile and dimples showing as he kneels down next to me.   
"He is... But he is a menace..." He chuckles, tying the dog's leash to the collar.   
"I bet he is a good boy." I giggle as I pet the dog head. The owner chuckles and stands up.   
"I am Calum, by the way." He introduces himself as I stand up as well.   
"(Y/N). Nice to meet you."   
"I see boxes. Are you new in here?" He asks, pointing to the sidewalk that is covered with my belongings.   
"Yeah, just moved in..." I reply with a sigh.   
"Oh, welcome to the neighborhood then." He cheers, making me smile even more.   
"Thank you. You are the first to welcome me here." I reply, fanning myself with my hand, trying to fight sweating like a pig in front of my sweet neighbor. The dog places his paws on my calf again, scratching lightly to get my attention.   
"I think he likes you." Calum states as I bend down to pet the fur baby.   
"Of course he does." I giggle.   
"Do you need any help with those?" He asks me, pointing to the boxes.   
"No, I am fine." I lie; truly, I could use any sort of help, but I would rather die than ask someone I've just met to do me a favor.   
"Are you sure? They seem quite a handful." He asks again.   
"No, I am fine. But thank you for the offer. I have been here for an hour now, and you are the first person to offer any help." I sigh.   
"You know what? I'll just move some of them inside, and you play with the Duke. He could use some company." He says and smiles, handing me the leash.   
"You really don't have to." I state, but mentally I thank him.   
"Duke and I can't really let our pretty, new neighbor all by herself, can we?" He asks and winks at me.   
I sit on the grass and stroke the cute dog as Calum picks up the boxes. I scratch his ears and rub his belly, while also observing his owner; I think that in addition to the cute home, I landed a pretty hot neighbor as well. The man is like he is sculpted by the hand of a renaissance artist; tall, tanned and gorgeous. It seems like the bulky boxes weigh nothing for him, even though I could barely move 3 of them without wheezing.   
~~~~~~

2 weeks in the new house and I am still trying to find my new routine. I am yet to get accustomed to my new bed, to my new home, to my new neighborhood. The only thing that makes my day in here is my sweet neighbor and his cute puppy. I find myself drinking my coffee on my patio every morning, with the excuse that it simply helps me calm before I start my day, but deep down inside I know that I am doing it just to gawk at Calum who works out and walks Duke every morning. That's the reason why I don't bother wearing bottoms under my long t-shirt before I walk out. I find myself doing anything to catch his eye; from that, to changing with my shaders up, I have started behaving like a 15-year old who has a crush on her classmate again. 

I gulp down the liquid in my mouth, enjoying the morning sun. Calum is late for his work out today, which is suspicious. The past 2 weeks he has not missed a single work out. 

After a while, I just decide to walk inside and start getting ready for my errands. Simple gray sweats and a white tank top, paired with Vans and a top knot, ready to battle the heat of today.   
I lock the home and grab my car keys out of my bag, walking to where my car is parked. I get inside and start the engine, pulling out of my driveway. As I look around, I see a blonde woman walking out of Calum's home,  making my stomach tumble. She is gorgeous, tan skin, pretty face, they would make a really pretty couple. They probably make a pretty couple.   
~~~~~~~~~

"All I am saying is that it is too dangerous to live all by yourself in a new city." My mom mumbles, making me rub my temples for the millionth time since she visited me.   
"Mom, I am fine." I try to assure her for the millionth time.   
"I am a mom, I will never stop worrying, especially now that I know you are not safe." She almost cries, but before I could reply, the doorbell goes off.   
"Right on time." I mumble, thinking that pizza is here. I get up from the couch and leave my laptop to the side. I walk to the door and open it, grabbing my wallet from the island next to the door.   
"Hey (Y/N)... Um, I am sorry to bother you, but do you have any sugar I could borrow?" Calum asks me as I open the door. He has that warm smile that makes me knees weak every time, and he looks all cute, with his muscle top and basketball shorts. I have to shake myself really quick and respond as fast as I can.   
"Sure, sure. Um, come on in..." I reply and motion him to get inside.   
"Thanks, you are saving me." He sighs getting in the house.   
"Hello." My mom cheers sitting up and approaching Calum.   
"Mom, this is my neighbor Calum, Calum this is my mom." I sigh and introduce them to each other.   
"It is nice to meet you." My mom smiles.   
"It is nice to meet you too. I can see how (Y/N) got her beautiful genes." He compliments my mom, making her giggle.   
"Neighbor Calum, what kind of sugar do you need? I have brown and white." I ask him, opening my pantry.   
"White will do." Calum replies. 

"Here. Anything else I can assist you with?" I ask as I hand him the pack of sugar.   
"No. You are literally an angel. Thank you." He smiles at me and I nod.   
"It was nice to meet you. Hope to see you again soon." Calum greets my mom.   
"Hope to see you again too, Calum." My mom smiles.   
"And (Y/N), Duke just told me that he's missed hanging out with you. And that needs to kind of change, right?" He asks me as I walk him to the door.  
"We will see about that." I reply and give him a smile as he walks out.

"I will feel a little safer knowing that your neighbor is Calum." My mom comments as I take my seat back on the couch.   
"Why is that?" I ask, picking up my laptop.  
"Well, first he is totally ripped. And a total hottie. And second, there is clearly something between the two of you." She comments. sitting on the other side of the couch.   
"First, yes he is hot and ripped and second, he has a girlfriend, so I am sorry to destroy your dream." I reply, going back to my work.   
~~~~~~~~~~

I carry my groceries home, trying to think of the plot I want to work on for my next story, but I can't shake the nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walk to my front door, trying to keep both my bags and pick in my pocket for my keys.   
"Hi, I am sorry to bother you. Calum is not inside and I called him and he told me to wait for him and if it is not too much of a bother to wait for him at your place." Calum's girlfriend says approaching me. My eyes go wide and my lips freeze into a smile.   
"Uh, yeah, I am sorry. I am Mali." She speaks again before I could mouth a word.   
"Nice to meet you Mali. I am (Y/N). Of course, you can come in. Just give me a second." I say and hold the bags higher.   
"Do you want some help?" She asks me, reaching for one of the grocery bags.   
"Yes, I could really use some, thank you." I smile and reach for my keys as she picks the bag from me. 

I unlock the door and let her walk in first, trying to wrap my brain around the fact that I am about to keep company to my crush's girlfriend, who is clearly gorgeous and I won't be surprised if she is a fucking model or something. My life is literally the plot of every teenage chick-flick. 

"Can I get you anything?" I ask as I place the groceries on the counter.   
"Just some water, please. Your place is lovely." Mali says as she sits on the couch.   
"Thank you. Cold water or warm water?" I ask.   
"Cold water. You know, Calum talks about you all the time..." She comments, turning to look at me.   
"He is very sweet..." I comment, handing her a bottle of water.   
"That he is." She giggles. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 

Before I could take a seat on the couch, there is a knock on the door. I walk right to the door and peek through the peep-hole and release a sigh of relief as I see Calum behind it.   
"Hey, how are you?" He greets the moment I open the door.   
"Hey, I am fine. Come on in." I smile at him and move to the side.   
"Thank you for keeping company to my sister. I lost track of time and forgot she doesn't have keys..." He apologizes.   
"No probl... Wait, sister?" I ask, my voice more excited than I intended to come out.   
"Yeah, Mali is my sister. She didn't tell you?" He asks me.   
"I thought she knew..." Mali replies with a smile on her lips.   
"Apparently, no. Who did you think she is?" Cal asks, the corner of his lips curled up.   
"I thought you 2 were a couple." I admit, my stomach tied in a knot. Mali bursts out in fits of laughter and I turn to look at Cal.   
"My brother is doomed to be single forever." Mali giggles, patting Calum's shoulder.   
"I am trying to break the curse lately. But the girl seems to be hot and cold all the time." Calum smirks.   
"I see. It was great meeting you Mali. I would love to see you again soon." I smile at the gorgeous blonde girl.   
"I will for sure drop by before I leave, (Y/N). It was great meeting the infamous (Y/N) Calum never shuts up about." Mali smiles and turns to Calum, who scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.   
~~~~~~~~

After finding out that Calum is, in fact, single, my inner 15-year old started partying again. I tend to leave the blinders on, spend more time in my front porch, I even started jogging around the neighborhood whenever he is at his front porch.   
It is weird, I've never done stuff like that.  My morale seems to disappear every time I sense him around. 

I sit on my window seat and try to edit my plotline for this chapter. My publisher sent me feedback a couple of hours back and I need to make the corrections as soon as possible. Usually, sitting by the window helps me concentrate and work better, but my eyes keep on landing on Calum's room. Today of all days, he decided to clean his room, wearing nothing but sweatpants. I bite my lip hard, trying to regain my focus, but the sight across the street keeps making my brain take weird turns.   
I press my thighs together, trying to battle the heat rising between them; what the fuck is wrong with me?  
I huff and take a sip of my lemonade, hoping that a refreshment will help me finish at least a part of my work.  Ok, I really need to finish, I have other stuff to do.   
But I just can't stop gawking at my hot neighbor, which sets my insides on fire.   
~~~~~~~~

With the deadline for my book approaching, I have to spend endless nights writing and polishing the finale. And this Friday night is no different; I wish it was though. I wish I was able to go to my hometown and spend my birthday there. Instead, I am here, laptop on my lap and a glass of wine waiting for me on the coffee table.

And suddenly the power goes off. I gasp and jump up, panicking a little. I was always afraid of the dark, and now that I am living completely on my own, it is even worse. My stomach is cramping and my heart is racing; Oh God, I am going to die and no one is going to find me cause there is no power so I have no phone to call anyone.

To add to the horror movie scenario, there is a knock on my door. I feel all my senses abandoning me and clearly, my fight-or-flight response is activated. I grab one of the candle holders and head towards my door, being as quiet as I can. The person knocks again, making my heart tighten. I try to look from the peephole, but with no power, there is no light on my front porch. I gulp the lump on my throat, and decide to open the door, a decision that my rational self would slap me for but the adrenaline in my system blurs my reasoning.   
I open the door and stand back, grasping the candle holder tightly, ready to blow the killer on the head.   
"(Y/N), what the fuck took you so long? I was worried sick." Calum exclaims. I sigh deeply and drop the candle holder before I hurry to hug Calum tightly.   
"Thank God it's you..." I mumble, taking deep breaths of his scent.   
"Hey, hey... Let's calm down. alright?" He soothes me, hugging me back.   
"I got so scared..." I mumble, gripping on his t-shirt.   
"I thought you might be. It's ok, the whole neighborhood got an outage. Things will be back to normal in the morning, you are going to be ok, I promise." He comforts me, rubbing my lower back. Duke stomps his paws from next to us, making me chuckle a bit relieved.   
"Looks like my favorite guy is in here." I giggle, picking up the dog and leaving a kiss on the top of his head.   
"Rude..." Calum chuckles, making me smile from ear to ear.   
"You know there is no chance you could win Duke in that race." I reply and stroke Duke's head.   
"Whatever... Since you are alright, I guess Duke and I can go back home." Calum states. I gasp and bite my lip.   
"Or you could stay and spend some time with your favorite neighbor who is about to have a heart attack cause she is shitless scared of the dark..." I suggest. Calum smiles and tilts his head to the side.   
"I guess I could." He shrugs his shoulders.   
"Great. I'll get you something to drink." I sigh, thankful for the God-sent neighbor.   
"And I'll light up some candles." He offers and I nod, pointing to the coffee tables where most my candles are.   
"So, I have beer, wine, sodas. Make up your mind before the turn warm." I hear Calum chuckle in response.   
"Beer is fine."

"I've never asked you, what do you do for a living?" He asks me as we relax on the couch.   
"I am a writer." I reply, sipping on my wine.   
"A writer? Wow, that fascinating. Have you published any books?" He asks.   
"2 actually and I am working on my third." I reply and watch his expression change from surprised to excited.   
"Fuck, how come I've never come across one of your books?"   
"I really don't know. But it is ok. I can actually give you a copy of each. I have like 3 in my bookshelf." I giggle, standing up from the couch. I pick up a candle and walk to the bookshelf next to my tv set and as I am about to pick up a copy of each, I burn my finger.   
"Fuck..." I shout, leaving the candle on the bookshelf and bringing my finger to my lips.   
"What happened?" Calum asks, rushing to me.   
"Nothing, I just burned my finger... No biggie." I whine. Calum smiles and blows the candle I have left on the bookshelf before he takes my hand in his to observe it.   
"Ms. Clumsy..." He chuckles and brings my finger to his lips, giving it a soft peck. I look at him mesmerized, my lips parted and my body warm and fuzzy.   
"Better?" He asks.  
"Much." I breathe out. Calum rises his gaze to look at me, licking his lips which are curled in a side smirk.   
"Good." He replies in a whisper. I look at him, averting my gaze between his eyes and his lips. I unconsciously bite my bottom lip; I feel my heart almost pound outside of my chest, the only thing in my mind is how bad I want to fucking kiss him.

The little shit brings his hand to my face, twisting a strand of hair and tucking it behind my ear.   
"Stop me before it is too late..." He says, closing his eyes and taking a breath.   
"What if I don't want you to stop?" I ask and move closer, leaving almost no distance between us.   
"You don't?" He asks, opening his eyes, to look at me. I shake my head no and gulp harshly.   
And his lips are on mine, soft and moving slowly in the beginning. He pulls me closer by my waist, my chest on his as our lips shyly move together. My stomach is filled with butterflies, my knees are going weak and head spins. My teenage chick flick is coming to life.  
~~~~~

Ever since my birthday, Calum and I are together. It is utterly amazing, a dream come true actually. I watch the man who lays next to me, breathless and sweaty as I am, smiling brightly at me. I can't help but smile too, bringing a hand to stroke his cheek.   
"I have to go." I sigh after a moment, looking at the clock.   
"Isn't it too late?" Calum asks, his voice a tad bit sleepy.   
"I live across the street." I chuckle and leave a peck on his lips before a sit up to search for my underwear and clothes.   
"Exactly." He groans.   
"What is it, Cal?" I ask, slipping on my panties.   
"Can't you just... stay? Stay here for tonight." He whispers, still laying on the bed.   
"Calum Thomas Hood, are you asking me to spend the night at your place, when mine is across the street, literally?" I ask, a bit surprised honestly.   
"Yes. I want to wake up in the morning with my arms around your waist and your hair in my mouth and pull you closer to my body. I want to have morning coffee with you while you are in my shirt, with your hair in a bun and your face still puffy from sleep. Please, just stay the night..." He whimpers, sitting up as I crawl on the bed and straddle him.   
"You indeed read my books..." I comment, leaning down to kiss him.   
~~~~~~~~

Like in all real relationships, we have our ups and downs. But if you put cheating rumors in the equation, things get out of hand really easily.   
And today I've found myself, screaming at Calum for the millionth yellow paper that published he was seen with a girl who is obviously not me.   
And much to my surprise, today he snapped as well.   
"I can't fucking believe that not only you would read that trash, but also believe that." He groans, massaging his temples and gritting his teeth.   
"There is a picture, Cal." I scream and throw the magazine on the coffee table.   
"I literally have a picture of Luke and Selena Gomez on a date and I can assure you they have never been in one." He chuckles sarcastically.   
"It would be really convenient for you to make me believe this is edited." I chuckle sarcastically as well.   
"For fuck's sake, just put your brain to work and hear me out." He shouts at me. I take a step back and look at him, surprised about what he just told me.   
"Wow, other than cheated on, I am fucking stupid as well..." I chuckle and nod my head.   
"I didn't fucking say anything like that." He growls.   
"I know what you said Calum. And honestly, if you think of me as stupid, then you have very poor partner choosing criteria." I exclaim, tilting my head to the side and looking at him.   
"Maybe I have." He blurts out, his face tensed and red. I gasp and look at him with wide eyes.   
"Then you are free to choose whoever else you want." I reply and head to the door, leaving everything behind me.

I get in my car, ready to drive away, wherever. I don't want to go home, it's too close to Calum and he is the last person I want to be around right now.   
I drive around Los Angeles, searching for a spot to catch some peace. And I just realize that everywhere I've been on this city, I've been with Calum.   
I sigh and opt for a coffee shop, a posh looking one where everything is white and looks like it had just opened, almost untouched. I push myself to get in, no matter how I don't want to be around people.   
"Can I have a cappuccino please? No sugar." I ask the cashier when it's my turn. I must look exhausted, judging from the petty look she just threw my way. I take a deep breath and swipe my credit card, not in the mood for further interaction.

I sit next to the window, looking outside of it, trying to bring myself together. I don't even know what to think of right now, the life I carefully invested in for the past few months on the edge of a cliff right now, threatening to fall.   
I only realize someone has been calling my name the moment they start waving their hand in front of my face.   
"(Y/N) Hey..." Crystal greets me as I raise my head and look at her. I force a smile and get up to hug her.   
"Hey Crystal. I am sorry, I was lost in my own little world and didn't realize you were here." I apologize as I hug her.   
"It's ok, I figured. How are you?" She asks me.   
"I am... um, good..." I lie, but clearly with not much success. Crystal smiles and tilts her head to the side, looking at me with compassion on her face.   
"May I sit?" She asks me and I nod.   
"Ok, you know you can talk to me about whatever. Is everything alright?" She asks, smiling sweetly. At this point, I just break down, letting tears that were building up for the past hour run free.   
"Sweetheart, it is ok. Talk to me." She scoops next to me, hugging me.   
"I don't know if I can do it anymore... Every week a different rumor. It hurts." I cry. Crystal takes a deep breath.   
"I know... But honestly, it's just that; rumors. Calum is with you, and you are with Calum. That's all that matters. Rumors are made to profit those making them. Honestly, if we believed to every rumor made about us, Michael and I would have broken up during the first 3 months." She sighs and rubs my shoulder.  
"You don't understand Crystal... We had a fight. I don't even remember us being like that before. And, it was the worse. I don't think he wants to be with me anymore." I sob and Crustal hums.   
"I am sure you both said things you didn't mean. And you can only solve this by talking this out, not by being here, having coffee by yourself." She reasons and I smile.   
"Could you please drive me home? I don't think I can drive right now and I don't want to be here." I state, wiping my tears.   
"Sure. We'll take my car and you can pick yours later, ok?" She asks and I nod.

The whole ride, I battle between going to my place, or to Calum's. My brain takes pride's road and begs to lock myself in my bedroom, but my heart aches to run to Calum.   
Crystal pulls up in front of my house, smiling at me.   
"Whatever you choose, I wish you to be happy." She says, hugging me.   
"I'll see you soon." I promise and get out of the car. I wait for her to drive away before making up my mind.   
I burst in tears again and pick my keys out of my pocket, walking to my door.   
But as I push the key in the keyhole, I realize that this is not what I want.   
  
I cross the street and hesitantly knock on the door, waiting for Calum to open up, with my stomach tied in knots.   
And when the door opens, I see a completely different Calum. His eyes are red and puffy and he looks like a mess.   
"You've been crying?" I ask surprised; this is the most vulnerable I've seen him being. He just nods as he lets me in and closes the door.   
"Baby, don't cry. Please. It is ok, we are ok." I sob, choking at my words. I hug Calum, who hugs me back tighter than ever.   
"This is all stupid. I should never have read that article, I should never have picked up a fight. I am so sorry." I apologize, burying my head in his chest.   
"I should never have made it sound like I think you are stupid. You are the light of my life and I love you so much, babygirl." He sobs, pecking the top of my head repeatedly.   
"I love you so freaking much." I say back, only realizing what we've just said, a moment later.

And that's the only reassurance I need.   
~~~~~~~~

"You know I've been thinking..." Calum whispers, stroking my hair as I rest my head on his pec.   
"Oh, so that's what's been smelling burnt lately." I tease him making him chuckle and slap my butt.   
"Hush babygirl, let me talk." He says, looking down at me. I smile and nod, curling my body closer to his.   
"Since you've been spending so much time at my place lately, there is really no meaning for having two houses..." He begins. I sit up and straddle his lap, bringing the sheet up to cover my body.   
"You know I've seen you naked, many times..." He states, making me roll my eyes.   
"Are you asking me to move in with you?" I ask, blinking a few times to realize that I am not in a dream.   
"Yes." He nods and I squeal, leaning down to kiss him.   
~~~~~~~

"You know, I can tell when you are gawking at me." I comment as I massage body cream on my legs.   
"I can't help. You are too gorgeous not to." Calum replies, not moving from the door frame.   
"You can just come over here and tell me it." I smile and tilt my head to take a better look at him.   
"I am so proud of you, baby." He kneels in front of me, taking my hand in his.   
"What for?" I ask, rubbing my thumb over his hands.   
"For everything you've done, for everything you are. Look at you... You are amazing." He states, bringing a bigger smile on my face.   
"Stop, we don't want me crying hours before my book presentation..." I comment, bringing a hand to his face.   
"Right, right. I'll leave you to get ready and pick you up in 2 hours." He says, pecking on my forehead as he stands up.  
"You are leaving?" I ask, looking at him strangely.   
"Yeah, I have a meeting with the guys at the record. But I will be here and ready before the event, I promise." He assures me, smiling softly.

I wear the red dress I've picked for the event and stare in the mirror, admiring the work my hair stylist and makeup artist have done. Calum is upstairs, getting ready for the presentation, and I can't help but stay with the biggest smile on my face. I run my hands over the dress, straightening any creases and my mind just flies back to when this whole thing started. 3 years went by in a flash, leaving me the happiest I have been.   
~~~~~

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" I ask Calum who chuckles in response.   
"Patience is a virtue." He comments, guiding me to walk forward.   
"You knew it wasn't one of my advantages when you got in a relationship with me." I reply and hear him hum.   
"Just a few more seconds..." He replies and places a hand on my hip. I groan a little but follow his guidance.   
"Ok, I will take this off now." He whispers and undoes the blindfold. I open my eyes and find us in an empty house, a house I haven't seen ever before.   
"Cal, what is this?" I ask, turning to look at my boyfriend. I see him in one knee, holding up a diamont ring. My hands fly to my mouth and I can barely hold back my tears.   
"The day I saw you, fighting to get the boxes in your house, something inside me clicked. Something felt weirdly pleasing and I knew, without realizing it, that you were the person I wanted to be with. You are the kindest, smartest, most beautiful human on this planet. You can drive me insane sometimes, but I know you are there to bring me back to normal when you do that. It will be an honor, an absolute miracle if you say yes to becoming the person that I spend the rest of my life with. (Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), please marry me." He says, looking at me hopefully.   
I almost sob, nodding my head.   
"I thought you would never ask." I mumble and kneel down in front of him. He takes my face in his hands and strokes my cheek as he kisses me softly.   
~~~~~~~~~

As we empty the old house to move to the new one, I can't help but feel a little bittersweet. Sure, the new house is bigger and nicer and we are about to start a new chapter in our conjoined life, but this is the place where it all began. If it wasn't for this neighborhood, we would have never met and this is something I can't bare thinking.   
"Are you alright, pretty girl?" Calum asks as he approaches me.   
"Yeah, yeah. Just, you know, memories." I shrug. He sighs.   
"I know, princess. I will miss this place too." He sighs and hugs me.   
"It is not just that, Cal. This place holds a part of our history." I state and my fiance smiles.   
"And we will make more history in the new place. It is a chapter of our story, not the whole thing." He says and kisses my forehead.   
"Can I just... can I just say goodbye to this place before we leave?" I ask.   
"Sure, I will wait for you in the car." Calum smiles at me.   
I wander around the house, feeling up the walls and smiling at the memories of all the things Calum and I have done in every corner of this place. I take a deep breath and close my eyes; I guess he is right. We are about to start a new part of our history. 

 

Once we fixed everything at the new place, Calum and I started planning our wedding. Calum wanted to be hands-on on everything, so we skipped the planner and put together everything ourselves. It felt special that way. A small ceremony with our closest friends and family was all we wanted but it came in great contrast to the huge after party we threw for everyone we know. We danced around with our friends, drunk till we couldn't drink anymore; Calum's musician friends performed during the party, Calum's band played my favorite songs of them. Calum held me close throughout the whole night, making sure I felt loved and safe.   
And after the party, Calum and I left for a month-long honeymoon trip.   
We left everything behind us and enjoyed our time together in the secluded paradise. We spent our days laying on the sand, swimming in crystal waters, staring at the stars. We had sex on every possible place on the island, to the point where we just didn't if we were in private or not. 

Once back from our trip, I focus on my new book and Calum on his music. We spend quiet mornings during which we scribble on papers, to the point where we have a notepad on every inch of our house. And quiet mornings give their place to chattery evenings when I read him what I wrote in the morning and he sings to me lyrics for new songs or plays a new tune.   
And chattery evenings give their place to loud nights when Calum and I have sex like it is our first time together; same excitement, but more intense.   
Married life is amazing; Duke now has a new puppy to play with, our Taco, Calum planted every flower possibly in our garden for me, I built him the playroom he always wanted. Everything is perfect. 

So, the moment I see the 2 lines on the stick, my eyes water; we talked about having kids and we decided that we just wanted to spend more time together before we start our family. 

And this now throws everything off the plan.   
I distance myself while I try to figure it all out; there are nights I don't sleep on our bedroom so I don't wake him up with my morning sickness.   
But Calum understands the difference in my behavior. I can read it in his eyes that he thinks that he is doing something wrong and I want to hug him and tell him that he is the perfect husband and I am the one that doesn't know what to do. But I can't  
One morning as I drink my tea and doodle on my notes, Calum snaps.   
"I want to know what I am doing wrong." He says and his words feel like daggers to my heart. I blink and stare at him, letting my notepad on the table.   
"I want to know what I am doing wrong because clearly, I am since you are so distant lately." He repeats.   
"Baby." I begin but he cuts me off.   
"I want the truth. Do you think that I don't know you have been sleeping in the guestroom lately?" He asks. I close my eyes and stand up, walking upstairs to bring him the envelope with my blood results and ultrasound.   
I hand it to him and take back my seat.   
"10 weeks. I planned to tell you those days, but you beat me to it." I say and look at him, trying to read his reaction as he stares at the results.   
"How long have you known?" He asks me, still not looking at me.   
"10 days. I know we said we didn't want children yet, but..." I say and shrug.   
Calum takes the ultrasound in his hands, sniffling as he looks at it. I watch him cry as he runs his fingers over the black and white print.   
"I wanted children with you since day one. I can't believe I am about to become a father." He whispers, his voice breaking as he kneels down to hug me.   
"You are not mad?" I ask surprised.   
"Oh I am mad you didn't tell me earlier. But in about 30 weeks we will be even." He laughs and kisses me softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially the longest imagine I have written this far (6.250 words). I just wrote how I felt like writing, so excuse if there is a change in the tenses or the styles. I hope you like it ❤️


	72. 'Til death do us part  (Luke Hemmings)

"Lizzy, baby, wake up... Daddy will be here to pick you up..." I shake my daughter as I sit on the edge of her bed.   
"5 minutes, mommy." The 4-year old groans and turns on her other side.   
"Lizzy..." I try to get her up, but it is no use; she took her sleepiness from her dad. 

I exit her bedroom and walk to the kitchen to start her breakfast and pour myself a much-needed cup of coffee.; almost a year after the divorce and seeing Luke is still hard for me.   
I start the pancakes and the eggs, absentmindedly mixing all the ingredients. 

The doorbell rings, snapping me out of my daydream. I take a deep breath and walk fast to the door, opening it and revealing Luke standing behind it.   
"Morning." I mumble and move fast to the kitchen.   
"Morning. Is Lizzy ready?" He asks me moving behind me awkwardly.   
"Not yet. I went to get her up but she asked for 5 more minutes. And I had to make her breakfast." I reply, not turning away from the stove.   
"I could have taken her for breakfast if you didn't have time." He says. I feel infuriated.   
"I always have time for Liz, Luke. And if I don't, I make time for her." I reply, trying to keep myself from busting his head open.   
"I didn't mean it like that." He mumbles.   
"Why don't you go upstairs and wake Liz up?" I suggest and flip the pancakes.   
That person has the fucked up ability to make me furious in seconds. 

~~~~

I spend my weekend working on my project; whenever Lizzy is not around, I do whatever it takes to keep myself distracted.   
Lizzy reminds me so much of Luke; same curly blond hair, same deep blue eyes. She is like a mini female version of Luke. Since the divorce, my life is revolving around Liz, while I sit back and watch Luke live his life and travel the world.   
And he had the gut to tell me that he would cover me up if I didn't have time for her. 

At least he was precise on the time he brought her back; on Sunday, at 6, as we have agreed on, Liz was in the house.   
I hug her close; every time she leaves the house, my mind goes to the worst case scenario.   
"Hey mommy." She giggles as I pick her up.   
"I've missed you so much..." I mumble as I walk us to the couch.   
"I've missed you too, mommy." She replies and pecks my cheek.   
"Did you have fun with daddy?" I ask and she nods her head vigorously.   
"We went to this amazing place with roller coasters, and candy floss, and daddy won me a teddy bear... A huuuuge teddy bear." She says with excitement in her voice. I look at her and smile at her.   
"What else did you do?" I ask, stroking her soft hair.   
"Oh, we went for breakfast with daddy's new friend in the morning." She says, looking at me with her big blue eyes. I feel a slight sting in my heart and my stomach turning into a giant knot. But maybe I misunderstood.  
"Daddy's new friend?" I ask.   
"Yeah, her name is Anna and she is pretty and nice and funny." Liz lists off making me feel even more horrible.   
"Oh, that's great, baby. Why don't you go play in your room while mommy makes dinner? Or would you like to help me?" I ask her.   
"I'll go play." She states and jumps off the couch.   
Usually, I would have found that sweet and cute and would have melted in a puddle, but my enrage towards Luke clouds everything.   
I pick my phone from the coffee table and scroll until I find his number and slide over it to call him. He picks it up very quickly.   
"Is Lizzy ok?" He asks me, without even greeting.   
"She is doing great. Be at my house at 10." I say and hang up, not giving him any time to object to it. 

After dinner, Lizzy follows her usual routine; bath, toothbrushing, an episode of her favorite kids show, bedtime story and then sleep. I am glad that Luke is not spoiling her on his days and changing her routine. We seem to be still on the same page when it comes to parenting. Only thing is, I don't introduce everyone I sleep with to Lizzy.   
I pour myself a glass of wine as I wait for him. Lizzy is deep into sleep by now, which means that she won't be able to hear me scold her father.   
It is completely irresponsible of him to introduce Anna to Lizzy; I mean, are they in a serious relationship? Don't I have a saying on who my child is going to meet? Cause for sure, no one asked me.   
I sip on my wine, trying to keep calm and relax; I don't want to pick up a fight the moment he enters the house. 

A light knock on the door makes me snap towards the door. I stand up, glass still in hand and walk to open the door. I peep through the peephole and see Luke, standing behind my door nervously.   
I unlock and open it, letting him in.   
"Hi. Is everything ok?" He asks, standing next to me.   
"Would you like some wine?" I ask, moving to grab one more glass as he nods. I pour him some and pour myself one more, handing it to him.   
"I'll ask again. Is everything alright? Why am I here? Why did you ask me to be here at 10? Why did you hang up on me without giving me time to argue on that?" He asks, his tone exasperated.   
"First thing first, I am trying to be polite in here, so don't raise your tone on me. Second, we have to discuss something and that's why you are here, obviously." I am the one whose voice is raised now.   
"Ok, what's the matter?" He asks, taking a sip of his wine.   
"Liz told me she met Anna..." I tap my foot on the floor.   
"Oh, yeah, we went for breakfast this morning."He replies as if it's nothing.   
"Oh, you went for breakfast this morning? How could you?" I ask, almost screaming.   
"What do you mean how could I?" He asks, looking at me strangely like I am some kind of extraterrestrial being.   
"So, you don't see what's wrong in this situation?" I ask, rubbing my temples and chuckling sarcastically.   
"I honestly don't (Y/N)." He replies, standing up as well.   
"The problem is that you can't introduce every girl you are fucking with to our daughter, especially without asking me." I snap at him.   
"What?" He breathes out.   
"You can't fucking introduce every slut you go with to our daughter. Especially without my permission." I lash out and stare at him.   
Luke snickers and tenses his jaw.   
"You think Anna is a girl I fucked?" He asks.   
"I don't care if she is a girl you just fuck or someone you are in a relationship with. I care that you should have asked me before you introduce her to our Lizzy." I say bitterly.   
"Anna is Calum's girlfriend. You know, Calum, who plays bass, who was my best man, who treated you as family and still does. Yeah, he has a girlfriend, who I've met before and thought she is super nice and Lizzy could meet her. He called me in the morning and told me to meet them for breakfast." Luke says, tilting his head to the side.   
"I... I didn't know... I am... I am really sorry." I stutter, embarrassed at the scene I just caused. I bring my glass to my lips and take a long gulp of the red liquid. Luke stares at me and bites his lip, his head still tilted to the side. I feel his eyes burn my skin, judging me each second they stay glued on me.   
"I said I am sorry. I interpreted what Lizzy said wrong." I mumble, but Luke stares at me.   
"Was that scene because you thought that I introduced someone that could have been my girlfriend to Lizzy without asking you? Or was it because you thought I was with someone new?" He asks, cocky smile playing on his lips.   
"Obviously I got mad because you didn't ask me. Why would I be jealous?" I ask and huff. 

"I can read you, you know. We might not live together anymore, but it doesn't erase the fact that I still know how to read you."   
"Don't be ridiculous. The divorce is out, you are free to live your life the way you want to. You are free to be with whoever you want." I state and empty my glass.   
"Do you believe that?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow. I nod and bite my lip to hide my uneasiness.   
"Good." He says and cups my face in his hands, pulling me in for a kiss. I tense a little in the beginning but soon relax as his arms around me.   
"What are you doing?" I ask, pulling away from him a little.   
"On our wedding day, when I said I will love you till the day I die, I meant that." He replies, stroking my cheek with his thumb.   
"But the..." I begin but he shuts me up by pressing his lips on mine.   
"You were the one who insisted on getting a divorce. I never did. I did what you wanted to do, and that was my greatest regret." He explains and I feel my stomach twist.   
"I am always going to want you back. All of you, your sleepy mumbling, your drunken embarrassment, your silly faces, your anger, your dance moves, your anxiety, your apologies, your sadness, your phobias, your frustration, everything. I will love you for the rest of my fucking life." He says and I feel my eyes tear up.   
"I fucking hate you." I sniffle and bury my head on his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy, mommy. Wake up..." Lizzy screams, entering my room. My eyes snap open and I turn to the door.   
"Daddy..." Liz jumps excitedly and I hear Luke chuckling.   
"Hey princess. Good morning." He says, stretching and yawning. I feel my cheeks heating up as I get embarrassed by our daughter finding us like that.   
"Lizzy, why don't you go wash up and mommy will go make you breakfast." I suggest and Lizzy nods, skipping outside my bedroom.   
"What did we do?" I ask rhetorically, burying my face in my palms.   
"We had sex. Like mommies and daddies are supposed to." Luke replies, planting kisses along my bare shoulder.   
"Did you regret it?" He asks me, stopping the kisses.   
"No, not at all. And I wasn't referring to that. I was talking about Liz catching us like that." I explain, turning my head to plant a kiss on his lips. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip to force my mouth open. I hum as I let him deepen the kiss and lay me on my back while straddling me.   
"We will tell her that it was very hot last night and we had to take off our clothes." He comments, slipping his hand between our bodies.   
"I think we will have to explain her first that mommy and daddy are back together." I whine, but gasp as his fingers reach between my thighs.   
"I think she will be happy for us." He murmurs in a groggy voice as he rubs my clit in slow circles.   
"Luke, I have to make Lizzy's breakfast..." I moan and grab onto his bicep.   
"3 minutes... I need 3 minutes to make you cum." He says and I chuckle.   
"You and I both know that if we start, it will take more than 3 minutes. And I think that Lizzy is not going to appreciate not having breakfast before school because of her daddy..." I giggle.  
"Call me daddy one more time. I love to hear it from your lips." He moans, leaning down to kiss me.   
"You are nasty." I giggle against his lips, cupping his jawline.   
"That's why you love me." He says, smiling sweetly.   
"If you say so... daddy." I wink and get up to get dressed and make breakfast. 


	73. Our first kiss (Ashton Irwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts:  
> 6."The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?" &  
> 12."You just kissed me."   
> From the fluff category

 

I fix my skirt and take a look at myself in the mirror. I puff my cheeks and huff, turning once more to observe my outfit; this is our last date with Ashton before he is off for the tour and I couldn't be more insecure.   
Ashton and I met about a month ago on a mutual friend's party and we went on a couple of dates ever since. I have so much fun with him, but I am not sure about how he feels about me. 

I gulp the lump in my throat and grab my purse as I walk out of my bedroom. My roommate is sitting on the couch, a tub of ice cream on her lap and her boyfriend on her side, both of them looking at the screen across of them.   
"Are you ready for your date?" She asks, pausing the movie. I smile awkwardly and nod.   
"You don't seem too excited about it." She says and pouts, standing up and walking to me.   
"It's just... I know this is our last date before he leaves for tour." I sigh and take a seat on the couch.  
"Tour?" My roommate's boyfriend asks, knotting his eyebrows together.   
"Yeah, he is a drummer." I reply.   
"Cool." He breathes and takes a spoonful of the ice cream.   
"Hon, you don't have to worry about that. ok? I am sure that you will both figure it out, you just have to talk it out..." She tries to console me.   
"I am not even sure if we are anything more than just 2 people dating, we haven't even had our first kiss yet. I don't know if there is anything to figure out about the tour. Anyway, I'll go wait for Ashton downstairs. Have a nice night, guys." I greet them as I get up. 

I wait for Ashton at the entrance of my block of flats. At this point, I don't even know why we are still going out; we seem to be stuck where we first started. But I enjoy hanging out with him, he has a lot to talk about and conversations with him seem to be never-ending, full of new aspects and arguments.  
Ashton pulls up in front of me and stops the engine, walking out and towards me.   
"Hello, gorgeous. You look stunning." He compliments me, handing me a bunch of sunflowers. I blush and rub my thumb over one of the flowers.   
"It's just a plaid skirt and a t-shirt." I mumble.   
"You look wonderful. Ready for our date?" He asks, taking my hand in his.   
"Yes. Where are we going?" I ask as we walk to the car.   
"First, we are going to get some takeout and then I am taking you to my favorite place." He says, opening the door for me. I smile and get inside, placing the flowers on the back seat.   
"And where would that be?" I ask after he gets in the car.   
"It's a surprise. So, pizza, noodles, tacos?" He asks, starting the engine.   
"Pizza and beers..." I reply, leaning my head on the headrest.   
"That's my girl." He laughs as he starts driving. 

We stop at a pizza place and order a large cheese pizza and a six-pack of beer from the store across of the pizza place. Ashton still hasn't told me where we are going, but I am far more relaxed right now than in the beginning of the date.   
"I have to ask again... Where are we heading?" I ask, tapping my fingers on the pizza box.   
"It's the place I go when I want to think, or when I am angry, or missing my family. It's my secret place." He says, still driving towards the unknown destination. 

We drive up the hill, parking just a bit before the Hollywood sign.   
"Is this where you want to take me?" I ask and he nods.   
"But promise to keep it a secret. No one knows about this place." He says and opens the door to get out. I try to open my door, but Ashton rushes to it.   
"I'll grab the blanket from the trunk, ok?" He says and I nod.   
We walk towards the sign, Ashton taking my hand in his as we walk to the place where we are going to see; the sensation is weird, it is such a sweet and intimate move, something that brings warmth throughout my body.   
Ashton lays the blanket on the first O of the sign. I put the box in the middle of the blanket and take a seat, smiling at Ashton.   
"It's beautiful in here. I've never been here before." I state taking a look around me.   
"I am glad I am your first." He giggles and hands me a beer.   
"I am glad you are my first." I chuckle and crack my beer open.   
"Ok, the first slice goes to the lady. Here you go. I think we should have taken napkins..." He says as he hands me a slice.   
"I have some in my purse." I say as I take my slice and take a bite.   
"You complete me..." He chuckles and picks his slice.   
"So, how many ladies have been to your special spot before me?" I ask and turn to look at him.   
"Well, I brought my sister here before. So, one and you are the second." He says and I squint my eyes at him, trying to understand if he is lying.   
"I feel honored." I giggle.   
I eat my pizza as Ashton talks about today's practice. It feels bittersweet to listen to him talk about the tour's preparation.   
"Ash, can I ask you for a favor?" I ask as he stops talking.   
"Sure." He replies and takes a sip of his beer.   
"I wanna look at the stars. In silence, for just a moment." I say and try to monitor his reaction.   
"Yeah, sure." He smiles at me and lays on his back along with me.   
I stare at the sky and the clouds and the stars; everything looks so simple, so bright, so mesmerizing. I get why he comes here to clear his head.   
" **The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?** " He asks, breaking the silence.   
"Yeah, they are." I breathe out, smiling at the view.   
"Not as pretty as you are, though." He says; I hide my face in my hands and smile.   
"You are cheesier than the pizza." I state and he snickers.   
"I am going to miss you on the tour." He states, making me turn my head and look at him.   
"I am going to miss you too." I say, taking a deep breath. Ashton smiles at me sweetly, stretching his hand to stroke my cheek. I relax under his touch, a feeling of euphoria spreading in my stomach.   
Ashton shimmies closer to me, his thumb still stroking my cheek. Now his thumb lowers to my bottom lip, grazing it over it as his face get closer to mine. I can feel his breath fanning on my face, putting me into a haze.  
He captures my lips with his, softly pecking on them. My breath hitches to the back of my throat, especially since the innocent, light pecks turns into a real kiss. My eyes are shut, but my hand go to his jaw, my fingertips pressing lightly. 

" **You just kissed me.** "I state as he pulls away slightly.   
"Is that bad?" He asks me, cocking an eyebrow.   
"No, it was perfect. It was our first kiss." I exclaim, feeling my face heating.   
"And this is about to be our second." He chuckles and pulls me in for a kiss. It feels amazing; having his lips dance with mine, his hands stroking my body softly, slight moans sending vibrations to my lips.   
"Why are you so dreamy?" I comment, staring at him.   
"I am the dreamy one, princess?" He asks, making my heart beat faster in my chest.   
"And I thought that it couldn't be possible to miss you even more..." I mumble.   
"We have a couple of days until I leave. And we can text, facetime, do like video dates. And you can always visit me on tour. Just say the word and I will book your tickets." He lists off. I look at him, taking a breath before I form the words that dance in my head.   
"I hate to ask, but I have to, especially now that you are about to leave for tour. What are we?" I say and bite my bottom lip.   
"What do you mean what are we?" He asks, knitting his eyebrows together.   
"I mean, are we just 2 people dating, are we exclusive, are we like a couple?" I explain better. Ashton chuckles and brings his lips to my lips, pressing them softly together.   
"We are 2 people, dating exclusively, working on becoming a couple." He says, pressing his lips on mine quickly between each part of the sentence.   
"That will do... For now." I say and he snickers. 

We walk back in the car, hand in hand, Ashton holding the blanket on the other hand while I hold the empty box of pizza and the 6-pack of beer. We managed to finish just 2 of them, so I turn to Ashton.   
"What are we going to do with the rest of the beers?" I ask as he puts the blanket back in the trunk.   
"I am going to take them home, and we will drink them tomorrow when you spend the night at my place." He says, opening the door for me once more.   
"I am going to stay at your place tomorrow?" I ask.   
"Oh, haven't you heard? You are staying with me until I leave for tour. I need to soak in as much of you as I can. And we need to see on which dates of the tour you are going to visit me." He replies, leaning down to kiss me again, which makes me smile against his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on my tumblr.


	74. You adopt a puppy (4/4 visual)

Ashton:   
"Ok, watch your step in here..." Ashton instructs me, seeing that my eyes are covered with a blindfold since the beginning of the car ride.   
"Can I just take off the blindfold?" I ask, making Ashton chuckle.   
"In a bit, princess." He says and knocks on a door.   
"Hi, are you Mrs. Robins?" I hear him ask.   
"Yes, and you must be Ashton..." The lady replies; her voice is very sweet, and I can tell that she is old.   
"I am, and this is my girlfriend, (Y/N)." He says and introduces me to the lady I've yet to see.   
"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Come inside. I have them in the back..." She invites us in. Ashton places his hand on my lower back and gently pushes me inside.   
"Can I at least take the blindfold know that we are in a stranger's house?" I ask, tugging at Ashton's sleeve, but get no reply.   
"Take a look at them and tell me which one you would like..." The lady says. I feel Ashton undo my blindfold.   
"Ready?" He asks, still keeping it on my eyes. I nod my head and he lets go.   
In front of me there is a small play den with at least 4 puppies and an adult dog. I shriek and fall on my knees, observing the little furballs as they stumble around.   
"Since I am leaving for tour in a bit, I thought you should have some company and someone to protect you." Ashton comments, kneeling next to me.   
"Are we taking all of them?" I ask excitedly.   
"I was thinking of one." He giggles and I pout.   
"(Y/N), one..." He says sternly and I roll my eyes.   
"But they are so cute, I can't pick..." I groan and pout my bottom lip some more.  
"I am sorry to interrupt, but this one escaped the den. She is a fussy one." The lady says, carrying a puppy who has dirt on its snout. On its mouth, there is a daisy hanging, which makes me giggle. I reach to grab it and I see the puppy wag its tail.   
"Uh, she has destroyed all my flowers..." The lady exclaims. I turn to Ashton and smile.  
"That's the one." I announce, pointing at the puppy who is still looking at me, wagging her tail.   
"Are you sure?" He asks. I pick the puppy up, making the mother look at me threateningly, but relaxes after she realizes I mean no harm.   
"Look at her... She will even bring me my morning flower while you are gone. Plus, she already has a name, so we won't have to brainstorm..." I say, turning the puppy to make Ashton look at her.   
"She has a name?" He asks and I nod.   
"And what would her name be?" He asks again.   
"Daisy." I reply, and peck on my new love's head.   
"Alright, she is the one." Ashton breathes out, smiling and kissing the top of my head as he hugs me. 

 

Calum:   
Calum and I walk hand in hand in the animal shelter, smiling brightly at the young woman who is behind the information desk.   
"Good morning. How can I help you?" She asks.   
"Good morning. We are looking to adopt a dog." Calum says; I simply smile and lean my head on his arm.   
"This is a very smart choice. I mean, adopting from a shelter and not buying. I will show you the dogs, follow me." The lady smiles and gets out from behind the desk, motioning one of the other volunteers to cover her.   
She leads us to the kennels and I feel my stomach tighten; I knew it would be hard for me to be in shelter.   
"We keep them in here only at night. They spend most of the day outside; that way they learn to socialize." The lady explains and I nod my head, not knowing what to say. As if Calum understands my uneasiness, he leaves a peck on my forehead, in an effort to calm me down.   
She leads us to the backyard, where there are around 20 dogs laying on the grass or running around.   
"This is a wonderful place. You are doing a great job." I compliment and the lady smiles sweetly.   
"Thank you. It is a team effort, we really love animals here. Take a look around, and call me if you need any help." The lady says and points around the backyard. I turn to look at Calum, who takes my hand in his and runs his thumb over my the back of it.   
"Let's take a stroll, ok?" He asks and I nod.   
"Is your stomach uneasy as well?" I ask and he chuckles softly.   
"Only a little. But we will be alright. Now, let's see who is going to be Duke's brother or sister." He says, beginning to walk.   
We walk around for a bit, looking at the puppies and the older dogs. I take a deep breath and turn to Calum.   
"I want to sit down for a bit." I say and Calum looks at me worriedly.   
"(Y/N), if you don't feel well, we can come another day." He assures me.   
"I know, I just want to take a seat for a minute." I reply and get on the grass.   
I take a deep breath and close me eyes, trying to relax a bit. Calum sighs and I feel him sit behind me, wrapping his arms around me.   
"We can't take them all." He says.   
"I know." I reply and lean my head back.   
"If you feel sorry about the others, we can adopt the one we like and make a donation to the shelter." He whispers and I nod.   
"I know you want them all, angel, and I do as well. But we can't." He reminds me. I nod my head again, still not opening my eyes.   
We sit in silence for a minute, until I feel something soft and fury rub against my leg. I open my eyes and find a golden labrador retriever rub his head on my leg.   
"Hi cutie..." I coo, excitedly, patting his head. I notice that he only has one eye, which makes me feel sorry for the poor thing.   
"Excuse me, what happened to the dog?" I ask the lady who sits a bit away from us.   
"Oh, he was born with one eye. He has some issues in perceiving depth, but he is very healthy, very calm and very playful." The lady replies, kneeling down as well.   
"And how old is he?" Calum asks, reaching up to pet the dog as well.   
"Captain is 2 years old." The lady responds, smiling at us.   
"Cal, I think I am in love." I whisper, playing with the dog's ear as he leans his head on my palm.   
"Hey, Captain. She has a boyfriend, so stop making her fall for you..." Calum fake scolds the dog, who looks at him with puppy eyes.   
"Are you guys interested in adopting Captain?" The lady asks; I turn to look at Calum, biting my lip and waiting to see his reaction.   
"More than interested." Calum replies before he leans down to peck on my lips. 

 

Luke:   
"Luke, can you stop the car, please?" I nudge my boyfriend.  
"Are you feeling alright, my love?" He asks, pulling over almost immediately.   
"Yeah, yeah. I just saw something." I say and exit the car.   
"Wait for me." He says, getting outside and locking the car.   
I walk back to where I saw the thing that caught my eye, and find that my suspicion was real; there is a wounded puppy at the side of the road, laying on its side and looking like giving up.   
"Oh my God... Luke, come over." I gasp and rush to the animal.   
"What is it? (Y/N0, be careful, it might attack you." Luke says once his eyes land on the dog.   
"Yeah, attack me..." I say sarcastically, taking off my jacket and using it to pick up the pup.   
"I think that it has a broken leg..." I say, picking it up softly.   
"Luke, can you take us to the vet?" I turn to my boyfriend, hugging the puppy close.   
"You have to be kidding me? Leave it here and call someone to pick it up." He groans. I stare at him shocked.   
"I am the someone to pick it up. Now, if you don't want to take us to the vet, say it so I can pick up my purse and take a taxi there." I state and watch Luke tense his jaw.   
"Fine, but just drive to the vet. He is not staying with us." He says and I hold the puppy closer, walking to the car before he can change up his mind. 

Once in the vet, she examines it and looks for the microchip, in case it is lost or something.   
"She looks like she has been abandoned. She is healthy, clean, but wounded and without a microchip. She looks like she is 4 months, maybe less. I will tie her leg and in a few days she will be good as new." The vet announces and I smile at the small puppy, who hasn't taken her eyes off of me.   
"That's great doc." I cheer and run my thumb on the pup's nose. 

"We are taking it with us?" Luke asks as I enter the car, puppy still wrapped in my jacket and held close to me.   
"She is wounded and she needs to rest. I promise to find her a home." I sigh and Luke rolls his eyes, gripping the steering wheel.   
"One damage to our house, and she will be sleeping in the street again." He groans.   
"How can you be so heartless? For fuck's sake, she did nothing to you. Imagine if it was Petunia in her place..." I burst out, making Luke stop the car and turn to look at me.   
"I have a lot in my head right now and the last thing I need is a street dog pooping around my house and chewing my stuff." He says. I stare at him, wide-eyed.   
"Your house? Your? I thought it was our house." I exclaim.   
"You know what I meant (Y/N)." He groans.   
"I know exactly what you meant. And if you don't mind, the pup and I would like to walk to your house." I say, grab my purse and exit the vehicle. 

Once in the house, I give the puppy a bath, careful to not wet the band wrapped around her leg. I let her sit on the bassinette I use for the laundry as I take a shower as well; how can Luke be so harsh?   
After the shower, I walk to the bedroom and pick up my pillow and a blanket, heading straight to the couch, since Luke is already on the bed. 

The next morning I wake up by Luke's lips against my temple. I open my eyes and find that he carried me to our bed at night, along with the pup. I try to move away and get up, but Luke pulls me closer to him.   
"We need to find a name." He mumbles sleepily.   
"What?" I yawn.   
"Since she is staying, obviously, we need to give her a name." He explains, pecking on my forehead again.   
"You didn't even want to let her spend the night last night." I scoff.   
"I was wrong. I saw how much you love her. And since I love you more than you love her and I love everything that you love, she is part of our family now." He says, tracing patterns on my arm.   
"I love you..." I mumble sleepily.   
"I love you too, princess." He says as I bury my head in the crook of his neck. 

Michael:  
"I like this fair a lot." I say, licking my gelato. Michael chuckles and bops my nose.  
"I knew you would... That's why I brought you here. What do you want us to do now? Ride the roller coaster, win you a teddy, try the photo booth?" He asks.   
I stop in front of the local animal shelter booth, looking at all the puppies in the dens. Michael smirks at me, wrapping an arm around my waist.  
"Let's take a look, shall we?" He asks, but I am already gawking at the munchkins.   
"Mikey, I think this one likes me. It is staring right at me." I squeal, but my boyfriend chuckles.   
"Honey, I think he is staring at your ice cream." He snickers and leans down to pet it.   
"Michael..." I whisper, trying to get my boyfriend's attention.   
"Yes love?" He asks.   
"Do you think that instead of a teddy, you could possibly get me this little one to cuddle when you are away?" I ask, giggle and bite my lip, but I am clearly joking. Michael sighs and takes my hand in his, bringing it to his lips.  
"One condition." He announces.   
"Michael, I was kidding." I chuckle.   
"Well, I am not. Especially on what I am about to say..." He says.   
"I was going to ask you anyway, but since you want to adopt a pup, I think it is time to move in together..." He says. My eyes go wide and I scream in excitement.   
"Micheal, are you for real right now?" I ask, almost jumping up and down.   
"As real as it gets." He replies and I hug him, almost dropping my ice cream.   
"This is the greatest day of my life." I mumble, staring at the puppy that is about to become ours. 

     


	75. Fingering (4/4 NSFW Visual Preference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very NSFW so if you are not comfortable reading things like this, please scroll through my story and find something else that you might like.

Ashton:

I hook my fingers in the loops of Ashton's jeans, pulling them down as I get down on my knees.  
"Did I tell you can do that, princess?" He asks me, growling at me, still pissed at me for acting bratty in front of his friends.   
"No daddy. But I really want to..." I pout, earning Ashton strong grasp on my jaw. I gasp and feel my body jolt as I move a little backward.   
"Do you think I care about what you want, little bratty slut?" He groans, crawling towards me, undoing his belt and taking it off.   
"Since princess wants to be handsy, despite being told not to, it is time we take that away from her." He clenches his jaw and grabs my wrists, putting them together over my head. He wraps his belt tightly around them, making me look at him in complete shock.   
"How does that feel, princess?" He asks teasingly, pulling on my shirt and making the buttons snap.  
"Ash..." I whimper, trying to move a little.   
"What did you say, princess?" He asks, stepping out of his jeans and letting his cock spring free.   
"I am sorry, daddy." I mumble, gawking at him.   
"You want that, princess?" He asks, running his thumb over his tip. I nod my head vigorously, licking and biting my bottom lip.   
He chuckles at me and kneels down, tearing the panties off my body. I gasp as he slams his fingers inside me, forcing two of them on my soaping core.   
"You cum when I tell you to. If I say no, it means no. If I say no touching, it means no touching. And if you don't follow my rules, what happens?" He asks me, looking at me with a tensed face and dark eyes.   
"I don't get to cum." I mumble under my breath. I whimper as his fingers move faster, while his hand grips on my throat.  
"Louder." He growls.   
"I don't get to cum." I cry out, as his fingers bang right on my spot. With a devilish smirk, he stops moving his fingers but still keeps them inside me.   
"Beg, princess."He smirks, moving his fingers once, making me sigh frustrated. 

Calum:

"Hey princess..." Calum whispers as he walks in the bathroom while I wash my hands.  
"Hey Cal." I look at him through the mirror and cock an eyebrow.   
"I can't stop thinking about last night." He whispers in a groggy voice.   
"Calum..." I moan as his hands rest on my hips.   
"Yes. princess?" He asks.   
"It was a one-time thing." I lie; obviously, I don't want it to be a one-time thing.   
"Was it now?" He asks cocking an eyebrow.   
"Cal..." I sigh, leaning my head back on his chest.  
"Want me to stop?" He asks and I shake my head no.  
"Great..." He mumbles, lowering his hand to my thigh.   
"Nice skirt..." He compliments me, slipping his hand under it. I gasp and jump up, feeling his fingers toy over my panties.   
"Cal, what if we get caught?" I ask, but my pussy already throbs and I feel butterflies in my stomach.   
"We won't. The guys are too into the movie..." He assures me, slipping his hand into my panties. 

Luke:  
I twirl my fork in my spaghetti as I try to pay attention to the story Ashton is telling us during dinner.   
I feel Luke's hand creep up my thigh, making the hair in the back of my neck stand straight. I try to not react to the touch of his fingertips tracing up my thigh, but as his hand gets higher, it gets more difficult. My toes curl in my shoes, and I gulp down, reaching for my wine glass.   
"Luke, what are you doing?" I whisper in his ear, leaning closer to him.   
"Nothing." He replies and pecks on my forehead. I feel my blood boil in my veins; it fucks me up that I can't react...  
He slips his hand under my dress and into my panties, grazing my clit with his middle finger.   
"Now, you are going to act like nothing is happening, and finish your dinner while I finish you off. Ok, princess?" He asks, whispering in my ear.   
I nod slightly as his fingers lower to my hole, tracing it slowly, while I try not to whimper and keep my cool. 

Michael:   
"I like seeing you on your stomach." Michael comments as he exits the bathroom. I giggle and move my ass from side to side, giving him a little show.   
"I am putting on a movie. Any suggestions?" I ask, turning my head to face him. I watch him in just his towel, droplettes of water running down his body as his eyes stay glued on my bare ass.   
"I am fine with water. All I want is lay in bed all damn day." He groans, laying on his stomach next to me, his hand resting on my lower back.   
"I think I am going to go with Deadpool." I say.   
"Again?" Michael chuckles as I press play.   
"Yes, again." I stick my tongue out for him.   
"Fine..." He begins, planting a kiss on my shoulder.   
"I'll find something a bit more interesting to do." He says as he pulls my panties to the side, running his thumb along my folds. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is officially the 31st of July where I live, so that means that it is my birthday (Yaaay). This is kinda like a thing to celebrate my birthday with you. I will upload some fluff stuff as well today. I hope you like it. (leave some kudos and a comment if you did)


	76. Birthday gift he gets you (4/4 visual)

Ashton:

     

 

Calum:

(not an engagement ring, kinda like a simple jewelry)

 

Luke:

     

     

 

Michael:

     

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just put everything I want to get for my birthday (which is today, btw)


	77. '100 ways to say I love you' Prompts

Hey guys. For the past 2 weeks I've been contemplating about writing a new series of imagines (or more specifically, blurbs). I saw the concept on tomfreakinghollandneedsaoscar.tumblr.com on their imagines with Sweet Pea and I thought it would be cute to write something based on those prompts.   
So, before I give you the list, I would like to remind you how to make a request. First, you give the number of the prompt you like, then the person you want it to be written about, and last if you want it to be fluff, smut, angst or a little bit of everything.  ** _(Example: #83, with Calum, make it a bit angst)_**

Here are the prompts:

_1."Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."_  
_2\. "It reminded me of you."_  
_3\. "No, no, it's my treat."_  
_4\. "Come here. Let me fix it."_  
_5\. "I'll walk you home."_  
_6\. "Have a good day at work."_  
_7\. "I dreamt about you last night."_  
_8\. "Take my seat."_  
_9\. "I saved a piece for you."_  
_10\. "I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_11\. "You can have half."_   


_12\. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."  
_

_13\. "Sorry I'm late."_  
_14\. "Can I have this dance?"_  
_15\. "I made your favourite."_  
_16\. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."_  
_17\. "Watch your step."_  
_18\. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."_  
_19\. "Can I hold your hand?"_   


_20\. "You can borrow mine."  
_ _21\. "You might like this."  
_ _22\. "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."  
_ _ _23\. "I'll wait."__ __  
24\. "Just because."  


__25\. "Look both ways."  
_ _

_26\. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_  
_27\. "Try some."_  
_28\. "Drive safely."_  
_29\. "Well, what do you want to do?"_   


_30\. "One more chapter."_  
_31\. "Don't worry about me."_  
_32\. "It looks good on you."_  
_33\. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."_  
_34\. "That's okay, I bought two."_  
_35\. "After you."_   


__36\. "We'll figure it out."  
_ _

_37\. "Can I kiss you?"  
_

_38\. "I like your laugh."  
_

_39\. "Don't cry."_  
__40\. "I made this for you."_   
_

_41\. "Go back to sleep."  
_

_42\. "Is this okay?"  
_

_43\. "I picked these for you."  
_

_44\. "I'll drive you to the hospital."_  
_45\. "What do you want to watch?"_  
_46\. "You can go first."_   


_47\. "Did you get my letter?"_  
_48\. "I'll do it for you."_  
_49\. "Call me when you get home."_   


_50\. "I think you're beautiful."  
_

_51\. "Are you sure?"  
_

_52\. "Have fun."  
_

_53\. "Sit down, I'll get it."  
_

___54\. "I made reservations."  
_ __55\. "I don't mind."_   
_

_56\. "It brings out your eyes."  
_

_57\. "There is enough room for both of us."_  
_58\. "You don't have to say anything."_   


_59\. "Wow."  
_

_60\. "Happy birthday."_  
_61\. "I'll pick it up after work."_   


_62\. "It can wait until tomorrow."  
_

_63\. "Cross my heart and hope to die."  
_

_64\. "It's two sugars, right?"_  
_65\. "I'll help you study."_  
_66\. "Stay over."_   


_67."I did the dishes."_  
_68\. "You didn't have to ask."_   


_69\. "I bought you a ticket."  
_

_70\. "You're warm."  
_

_71\. "No reason."  
_

_72\. "I'll meet you halfway."  
_

_73\. "Take mine."  
_

_74\. "We can share."_  
_75\. "I was just thinking about you."_   


_76\. "I want you to have this."  
_

_77\. "Call me if you need anything."  
_

_78\. "Do you want to come too?"  
_

_79\. "I'll still be here when you're ready."  
_

_80\. "Is your seatbelt on?"  
_

_81\. "Sweet dreams."  
_

_82\. "I was in the neighbourhood."  
_

_83\. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."  
_

_84\. "The key is under the mat."  
_

_85\. "It doesn't bother me."  
_

_86\. "You're important too."  
_

_87\. "I saved you a seat."_  
_88\. "I'll see you later."_  
_89\. "I noticed."_   


_90\. "You can tell me anything."  
_

_91\. "I hope you like it."  
_

_92\. "I want you to be happy."_  
_93\. "I believe in you."_   


_94\. "You can do it."  
_

_95\. "Good luck."  
_

_96\. "I brought you an umbrella."  
_

_97\. "I'll pick you up at the airport."  
_

_98\. "Take a deep breath."  
_

_99\. "Be careful."  
_

_100."I love you."_

_(Retrieved from_ p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com)

  
  


 


	78. Choking (4/4 NSFW Visual)

Ashton:  
Ashton moves his hips faster against my ass, making the sound of skin slapping echo in the room.   
My body falls forward while I groan in pleasure, feeling pure pleasure coursing through my body.    
"Where do you think you are going, princess?" Ashton groans, bringing his hand around my neck and pulling me up, until my back is on his chest.   
Instead of his hand moving to my hips or my boobs, his hand wraps rightly around my throat. I smile as I feel him make my breath get harder and harder.

  
Calum:  
"You like my big cock inside your tight little pussy, pretty girl?" Calum hisses, pinning me down on the mattress and pounding his hips forcefully on mine.  
"I do... Fuck, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." I scream, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as his cock fills me up.  
"Shut up princess." He growls, pressing his hand on my throat.

  
Luke:  
"Please sir. Give me a B so I can pass your class." I groan, playing along my role. Luke smirks at me, spreading my legs some more to get better and deeper access to my pussy.  
"Will you be a good girl for me? Do you promise to forget to wear panties under your pretty skirt during my classes? Will you bent over my desk and spread your ass for me the moment the class is over and your classmates are out of the room?" He growls, his hand suddenly wrapping around my throat, making me gasp.

  
Michael:  
"Look at me... Look at me as your rub your little clit. You are mine, just mine. You do as I say... You belong to me and only me. And the next time someone tries to flirt with you, I am gong to rip off your panties and fuck your pussy until you scream my name and plead for me to stop, right in front of him. Am I clear?" Michael spits out, grasping my throat tightly to make me look at him as my fingers press and rub my clit. All I can do is part my lips and nod, feeling to weak under his touch to do anything else.


	79. Suggestions for visuals (I need your help)

Hey guys. So, I was looking through my notes today, to see what I have to work in on the future and I have 109 suggestions for visuals. I thought that it would be really helpful if I shared my notes with you and you told me which ones you are excited to see, which ones you don't like, give me any suggestions or requests on visuals you'd like to see.   
The ones I have on my notes are the following:

Fluff visuals 

1. favourite dress  
2\. date night.  
3\. award night outfits   
4\. pets.   
5\. good morning texts.   
6\. birthday gifts for him  
7\. matching outfits  
8\. favorite junk food to share

9.favorite tv show to binge watch   
10\. favorite place to kiss you 

11\. flowers he gets you,   
12\. vacation destination   
13\. favorite disney movie to watch on a chill day.   
14\. best friend from the band   
15\. clothes you steal from him.   
16\. dancing together   
17\. cooking together,   
18\. sleeping together.   
19\. anniversary (outfit, date, gifts, lingerie)  
20\. hugging 

21\. your turn ons  
22\. his turn ons  
23. couple tattoos.   
24\. you pick him up from the airport  
25\. how he wakes you up in the morning.   
26\. how you wake him up in the morning  
27\. you babysit together  
28\. napping  
29\. working out together  
30\. drunk make out

31\. he leaves for tour  
32\. late nights   
33\. first kiss  
34\. cooking for you  
35. picture you upload of him   
36\. his favorite red thing on you.  
37\. 5sos merch you wear   
38\. matching shoes  
39\. attending a wedding together (outfits, hair, makeup, shoes)  
  


Smut Visuals:

1\. riding him  
2\. blowjob.  
3\. quickies   
4\. you tease him  
5\. thigh riding   
6\. rough sex  
7\. stress relief  
8. outfit that turns him on   
9\. stipping   
10\. public teasing 

11\. spanking  
12\. doggie  
13\. facesitting   
14\. cumming   
15\. handjob   
16\. public sex   
17\. table sex   
18\. dominance assertion  
19\. nipple play   
20\. making out  
  
  


House series:  
1\. Thinking about moving in together   
2\. he asks/ you ask to move in together.   
3\. house searching   
4\. your house.   
5\. living room 

6\. kitchen   
7\. dining room   
8\. office   
9\. bedroom   
10\. guest bedroom   
  


11\. bathroom   
12\. closet   
13\. balcony   
14\. garden   
15\. pool and pool chill day.   
16\. backyard   
17\. favorite spot 

 

Wedding Series: (Note: this is not the order they are going to be published)  
1\. how he proposes   
2\. the ring   
3\. the dress  
4\. your best man   
5\. your hair   
6\. your makeup   
7\. your shoes   
8\. the venue   
9\. flowers   
10\. bridesmaids' dress

11\. cake   
12\. honeymoon   
13\. reception   
14\. walking down the aisle   
15\. first dance   
16\. wedding lingerie   
17\. the invitation   
18. wedding favors   
19\. flower girls   
20\. picture from the honeymoon 

 

Pregnancy Series:  
1\. taking the test   
2\. telling him   
3\. ultrasound   
4\. morning sickness  
5\. announcing to friends and family  
6\. bump  
7\. baby shower   
8\. nursery   
9\. baby clothes   
10\. labor 

11\. he holds the baby for the first time  
12\. push gift   
13\. godparent(s)

 

Comment which ones you would be interested in reading, which one you wouldn't. Are there any requests/ suggestions you'd like to add?  
Your help would be very valuable to me. 


	80. Youngblood Series

Hey guys. So, as I announced on Chapter 65 "Ghost of you", I am thinking of writing imagines based on the songs from the album (honestly, the album fucked me up so much that I need to fix it by writing about it)  
Here is the list of which song goes to each boy:

_a) Ashton Irwin_  
1.  **Valentine**  (already published, look it up and give me some feedback)  
2\. Talk Fast.   
3\. More   
4\. Meet you there

_b) Calum Hood_  
1\. Babylon   
2\. Why won't you love me   
3\. Moving Along   
4\. Youngblood 

_c) Luke Hemmings_  
1.  **Lie to me** (already published, look it up and give me some feedback)  
2.  **Ghost of you**  (already published, look it up and give me some feedback)  
3.  **If walls could talk**  (already published, look it up and give me some feedback)  
4.  **Better Man**  (already published, look it up and give me some feedback)  
         **(Note: Since Luke's Youngblood series is completed, I have it in a PDF version and if anyone wants to have all 4 chapters collected in one PDF and read it whenever you can message me and I will send it to you. Plus, I will do it for the rest of the guys when their series is done)**

_d) Michael Clifford_  
1\. Want you back   
2\. Woke up in Japan   
3\. Monster among men   
4\. Empty Wallets 

 


	81. Don't cry (Luke Hemmings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the '100 ways to say I love you' prompt 39. "Don't cry"

 

Standing on the airport, looking at my feet, I feel my throat dry up.  
Luke is taking his time talking to friends who came to say goodbye before he leaves for tour.   
I stand to the side, fiddling with my thumbs and the strings of my hoodie; usually, I can't take my eyes off of Luke and his pretty face, his mesmerizing eyes, the smile that make my head spin.   
But now I can't bare look at him.   
Not now that I won't see him in flesh and bones for at least 2 months.   
"(Y/N)..." I hear his voice call me softly. His hand goes to my chin and gently lifts it up, making my gaze fall on his. I gulp the lump in my throat and force a fake smile on my lips, trying to pretend that I am alright.  
"Have fun on tour, love." I mumble, my lips still curled into a smile as his thumb softly strokes my cheek.  
"I will call you every day." He repeats for the millionth time since he announced the dates of the tour to me.   
"I know, I know." I nod my head and lower my gaze; fuck, I thought it would get easier but it doesn't. It is still like the first time I took him to the airport, it is still like the first time he said he would call me every day, it is still like the first time I tried to fake it but failed.   
"Mon cherie..." Luke breathes out, pulling me into a tight hug. My hands ball into fists full of his white hoodie, while I take deep whiffs of his scent, holding on for a little longer.   
"Luke... We have to go." Ashton announces.   
"Give me a second." He says and pecks the top of my head.   
His fingers gently pull my chin up again, observing my face that is coated with tears now.   
"Don't cry... Please don't cry." He breathes out pleadingly. I try to hide my face away, chanting 'I am fine', but Luke grasps my wrists and lowers my hands from my face.   
He kisses me softly, in an effort to calm me.   
"We will be fine love. I promise." He whispers, pulling me to his chest. I chuckle lightly.   
"Go, you'll miss the flight." I mumble under my breath, smiling weakly.   
"I will call you as soon as we land." He assures me and I nod.   
"Take care, ok?" I practically beg, my stomach twisting at the thought of anything happening to Luke.   
"I will. And you too, ok?" He says and I nod, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. 

I watch him walk away, my eyes now refusing to look anywhere else but him.   
"(Y/N), we are going to grab some lunch. Do you want to come?" Crystal asks me, pointing to Calum's girlfriend and some other friends that came to say goodbye to the guys.   
"Thank you for inviting me, but I am very tired, so I'll just head home." I give her a smile and she nods her head.   
"I will call you tomorrow to go grab some coffee, ok?" She asks me, smiling back at me.   
"Yeah, sure." I reply, before waving the rest of the people off and heading to my car. 

I just sit in my car for a moment, my head on the steering wheel as I try to gather my thoughts.   
We will be alright; he assured me of that.   
We will be alright; we've always had been.   
We will be alright.

Will we be alright? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by kookieznplay


	82. You are warm (Ashton Irwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the '100 ways to say I love you' prompt 70: "You are warm."

 

(Ashton's POV)  
(Y/N)'s alarm goes off, startling me out of sleep. I open my eyes and find her curled on my chest, breathing slowly as she sleeps soundly. I try to fix my gaze on to the clock that is still beeping, finding out that it is just 6:30, which means that the sun is barely up on this November morning.   
"Princess... Princess, wake up." I mumble; my voice sounds sleepy and groggy, which makes me even more sleepy.   
"5 more minutes." She mumbles, nuzzling her head on my chest, purring happily as I stroke her back.   
"Don't you have a class in 8:30?" I ask her, but receive a groan in response.   
"I can lay here for a few more minutes, if you just drop me off in the campus." She replies and I chuckle. I close my eyes and take slow, deep breaths, making my chest inflate and fall.   
"I thought you didn't want me dropping you off or picking you up, because people would start whispering." I comment, my hand running through her hair.   
"I know, I know. But I just... Let me stay a little longer." She groans and I smile, appreciating every second my gorgeous girl stays on top of me, cuddling me hazily.   
I kiss the top of her head, bringing the covers closer to her body.   
I just lay there, stroking her lower back in circles and leaving soft kisses on her forehead. Her hands lay flat on my chest, tracing patterns slowly.  
"You are warm... So warm." She mumbles, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I smile and hum happily, keeping her close to me.    
Until my eyes shut. 

I only wake up when my alarm goes off. I reach for my phone to turn it off, only then realizing that it is 7:55.   
"Shit, (Y/N)... Wake up, baby. You are going to miss your class..." I nudge her, sitting up. She is still on my chest, holding onto me.   
"What time is it?" She asks me sleepily.   
"Almost 8, baby." I say and she almost jumps up.   
"Fuck... I am going to miss my class." She almost cries, quickly moving to the bathroom.   
In record time, she is outside, slipping in some leggings and one of my hoodies.   
"Get dressed. You have a meeting at 9... And you have to drop me off." She urges me. I slip inside my clothes as she rushes downstairs, grabbing her wallet and phone on the way. 

I stop in front of the entrance of the campus, looking at the car's clock.   
"And with 10 minutes to spare." I comment and she chuckles. She unfastens her seatbelt and leans towards me, leaving a soft peck on my lips.   
"I'll see you at lunch. My treat for the ride." She comments and I smile at her.   
"Have fun, princess." I say as she opens the door and gets out.   
I watch her run to the entrance of the campus; man, I can't wait until she is napping on my chest again, hold her to my body again. Just be around her again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by rypie200


	83. You are important too (Luke Hemmings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "100 ways to say I love you" prompt 86. "You are important too."

 My knees to my chest, almost curled on the couch facing the window on my living room.   
I haven't been out of the house for days, maybe a week, maybe more. I honestly don't know anymore.   
The only thing that keeps me sane is the hour-long facetime call I have with Luke every day. I make sure to fix myself up at least an hour before he calls me, in hopes and efforts of faking being ok for a little longer, at least until I visit him on tour in a few weeks, for a few days.   
Honestly, my situation is getting out of hand; I've never missed him as much in the prior tours.   
I just stare outside the window, blinking slowly as I feel my body giving up on me.   
I am tired. Exhausted even.   
Even though, I spend most of my day sleeping, I can't seem to have any energy at all.   
I bring the fuzzy warm blanket over my body, letting myself shut down for a little bit; either way, I have nothing better to do right now. 

 

I wake up from the sound of keys dangling. It is already dark outside and my heart is beating hard, almost outside my chest.   
I get up slowly and grab a candle holder from the coffee table, tiptoeing to the door and standing to the side, ready to attack the person that is about to enter my house.   
"(Y/N)..." I hear Luke's voice call for me; my ears must be playing games on me.   
Until Luke enters the house and I see him, flesh and bones, breathing and standing right in front of me.   
I drop the candle holder to the floor and hug him closely, almost breaking in tears as I press my face onto his chest.   
"I missed you so much." He breathes out, holding me close as he shuts the door with his foot.   
"I missed you more." I state.   
"I know, that's why I am here." He chuckles and carries me to the couch after he drops his bag on the floor.   
"Why are you here? You are supposed to be on tour. You have shows and interviews and other important stuff to do." I rumble, but Luke shuts me up by kissing me softly.   
"You are important too. Don't think for even a second that I couldn't understand that something was off, even through Facetime. I know you a bit too well to bite that." He smiles at me and strokes my cheek softly. He pulls me in for one more kiss, making my stomach purr excitedly.   
"How long are you staying?" I ask, inches apart from him.   
"Not long enough. I managed to find a 2-day opening. Don't worry, I didn't cancel anything. We are just going to have a sound check on the very last minute before the show." He chuckles and I bite my lip.   
"You did that for me?" I ask, my eyes glistening with excitement and adoration for the man sitting right in front of me.   
"I would have done so much more for you, babygirl." He states.   
I get up from the couch and hold my hand out for him as well.   
"Come on. You are not staying long, and I need to soak in every second with you." I announce and he looks at me, smirking.   
"Oh, it is not what you think... Well, at least not yet. You are taking me on a date first..." I say and he smiles, standing up and leaning down to pull me in for a kiss.   
"Anything my girl wants." He whispers, his lips grazing mine. 

We are going to make it.   
No doubts on that.   
Him and I, we are going to make it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not a request, buuuut, my best friend texted me after reading 'Don't cry', and she basically cursed me for breaking her heart, so I had to fix things up.  
> I am really sorry, boo. Hope this makes it up.


	84. Can I have this dance? (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "100 ways to say I love you" prompts 13 & 14  
> 13: "Sorry I am late."  
> 14: "Can I have this dance?"

 

"Sorry I am late." Calum gasps as he runs towards us. I roll my eyes at him and turn to look away.   
"When were you not late to anything?" I mumble under my breath.   
"Why are you always so mean to me?" He asks me, moving to stand in front of me.   
"Guys, guys... Can we not turn my wedding weekend into a ring fight?" Luke asks, sighing as he gets between me and Calum. Calum looks tensed but nods his head and lets go.   
"You are right. I am sorry." I apologize, turning to Calum, who nods his head.   
"Let's go get my man married." Calum pats Luke's back before the whole crew begins heading to the cars that will take us to the resort the wedding will take place on. 

"What's getting into you every time you see Calum?" My best friend asks me as we get in the suite.   
"What do you mean, Mrs. Hemmings?" I ask, letting my suitcase on the side of my bed.  
"You are mean to him, he was right." She replies and I sigh, taking a seat on the bed.  
"Look, he had asked me out in the past and I said no, of course. And I am just trying to keep him off... I guess I come off kinda mean, but honestly, I just want to keep him off..." I reply and she smirks at me.   
"Ok, just try not to turn the wedding into a battlefield. I want my maid of honor and the best man, in their best behavior." She chuckles and I roll my eyes, falling with my back on the bed.   
"I promise to try..." I state and she follows my actions, falling on her bed as well. 

 

The music begins playing, giving us the signal to start walking the aisle to our positions in pairs. Since I am the maid of honor and Calum is the best man, we have to walk together towards the front of the area. I hold my bouquet in my hands and take a deep breath; everything will be just fine.    
Calum walks next to me, connecting our arms before we put on our best smiles and walk the aisle.   
"You look really pretty today." He whispers smiling at me.   
"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself, Hood." I reply. We part as we reach our spots and turn to watch the rest of the people walk to their places as well. 

Throughout the ceremony, Calum's eyes stayed glued on me. I tried to not pay attention to it, but his eyes scanning me brings a strange warmth to my skin.   
Luckily, during the wedding party, I found some old friends and chatted with them, avoiding interaction with Calum, since we are seated on the same table.   
"Excuse me... Can I steal (Y/N) for a moment?" I hear Calum ask from behind me. I turn to look at Calum who smiles at me, with his infamous charming smile.   
"Sure... We will see you later." One of my friends says before she smiles at me and motions the others to follow her to the open bar.   
"Is everything ok, Calum?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow. He smiles sweetly at me, handing me a flute of champagne.   
"Can I have this dance?" He asks, his eyes shining as he waits for my response.   
"Um, my shoes feel a little tight. I don't think I can dance." I respond. Instead of his face dropping, he side smirks and downs his drink.   
"I am sure that a dance won't hurt..." He tries to convince me. His eyes twinkle and his smile makes my stomach knot, so it is really hard for me to deny it.   
"One dance." I state and he smiles.   
"One dance, I promise." He says as he takes my hand in his and guides us to the dance floor. I drink my champagne on the way, leaving the glass on a random table after I am done. 

Calum entangles our fingers together, bringing one hand to my lower back as I place mine on his shoulder. His fingers don't graze even an inch lower than the place where they are supposed to be placed. It feels very strange, his touch makes my skin get covered in goosebumps. I can't help but giggle as his hand leaves mine and rests along his other hand on my waist, while he begins moving us along the rhythm of the song. 

"Why are you so stubborn about not going on a date with me?" He asks; his voice sounds sad and I can't help but feel a little guilty about rejecting him. Although this goes away as I remember all the things I've heard about him.   
"Because I've heard stuff about you, Calum. And the last thing I want is to get my heart broken." I whisper under my breath. I don't dare look at Calum, but I hear him sigh frustrated.   
"You know, I've heard stuff too. But I don't expect Bloody Mary to appear on my mirror." He comments and I can't help but smile.   
I bite my lip and raise my gaze at him.   
"There is that smile." He chuckles and smiles as well.   
"One date. That's all I am asking for. Then I won't bother you, ever again. Even though you are going to fall in love with me and my charm and you will be the one asking for a date then. But one date is all I ask." He says, licking his lip as the music fades.   
"Ok, don't get too far ahead of yourself. It is just one date." I reply and see the biggest smile on his lips.   
"That's all it will take to fall for me, princess." He states, pressing his lips on my temple. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by parrytheplatypus   
> The inspiration for this came from defcliff0rd.tumblr.com 's blurb that can be found here (https://bit.ly/2Mh7DyX)


	85. Can I kiss you? (Ashton Irwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in the "100 ways to say I love you" prompts 14 & 17.  
> 14\. Can I have this dance?  
> 37\. Can I kiss you?

"You know, I was surprised when you picked me up from my office today. I thought you would spend time with your friends tonight..." I say as I cut a piece of my filet. 

"And why was that, pretty girl?" He asks, that cocky smirk of his that I love so much playing on his lips.   
"I don't know. Since you are leaving for tour in 2 days, I thought you would stay with me tomorrow night and go out with your friends tonight." I shrug and he chuckles.   
"I am staying with you both days... I will see my friends tomorrow for lunch. But now, I want to spend time with my gorgeous girlfriend." He replies and I blush.   
"Are you looking to get me to bed, Mr. Irwin?" I narrow my eyes and he raises his glass, bringing it to his lips while smiling at me.   
"Not my precise goal. But, is it working?" He asks, winking at me.   
"I guess we will find out once home." I reply and take a bite of my food.   
"I have to admit though, this place is ravishing. You did a great job at picking it." I comment and he smiles.   
"Thank you. Calum suggested it. He comes here with his girlfriend all the time." He replies.   
"Is it always that... I don't know... empty?" I ask and Ashton chokes on his food.   
"No... I guess there weren't many reservations for the roof tonight." He replies as he regains his breath.   
"Ok... I guess this is good. I wanted some time for just the two of us." I smile at him and he reaches over to take my hand in his.   
"So, tour starts soon... Again. Are there any places you are excited to visit?" I ask, sighing at the thought of being in a house without Ashton around.   
"Are you trying to start small talk?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.   
"Yeah. But I really want to know which places my boyfriend is excited to see." I reply.   
"Japan... Seriously, I love the vibe. And then France. All the museums and the exhibitions... And of course Aussie. I miss home, I miss my mom, I miss my siblings." He sighs. I nod my head and take a deep breath, forcing a smile to my face.   
"What is it, princess? Why did your face drop?" He asks, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.   
"It's nothing... I am really excited for you." I brush it off but Ashton seems to not buy it.   
"We've been together for long enough to know how to tell apart a fake and a genuine smile. And right now, this is a fake smile. Plus, I've left for enough tours already, and I know you get sad when I am about to leave." He says and I sigh.   
"I will be fine. Don't worry about me." I try to assure him. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and exhaling. He raises his hand and motions the waiter.   
"I am not done with my food yet." I protest. Ashton looks at me and smiles.   
"I know." He simply replies.   
Slow Hands begin playing and I look at my boyfriend a little strangely.   
"Can I have this dance?" He asks, standing up, my hand still in his. I look at him in complete adoration as I stand up.   
We walk a few feet away from our table, Ashton holds me very close, resulting to my head resting on his shoulder.   
"I love you so very much." I breathe out, my arms tightly wrapped around his torso as we slow dance to our song.   
"I love you so much more..." He chuckles as he places a hand behind my head to keep me there.   
"You know, there is something I need to do before I leave for tour." He murmurs, his voice very low and soothing.   
"What is it?" I ask, inhaling his scent deeply.   
"I can't leave for a world tour without putting a ring on it." He mumbles, letting go of me. I see him fall to his knee, reaching for his pocket to take out the ring.   
"Ash, what are you doing?" I ask, my hands flying to my mouth.   
"Love of my life, light of my existence. Since the day I met you, I've become a better man. You made me more compassionate, you helped me thrive. There is nothing in this world that will make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. So, (Y/F/N), will you honor me by becoming my wife?" He asks, choking a little as he looks at me smiling.   
I choke on my tears, still not believing what just went on.   
I just nod, in complete loss of words.   
"Is that a yes?" He asks.   
"Of course, you idiot!." I giggle. He takes my hand in his, slipping the ring on my finger. He gets up, my hand still in his, pressing his lips on the back of my hand.   
His hands cup my face, stroking my cheeks softly.   
"Can I kiss you?" He asks, smiling brightly at me as tears form in his eyes.   
"You don't even have to ask." I giggle, leaning in halfway. He smiles and leans down and engulfs my lips with his, kissing me passionately.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by AngelM1004


	86. Let me drive for awhile (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "100 ways to say I love you" prompt 1  
> 1\. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

"Morning." I mumble, burying my face on Calum's chest. He hums hazily, stroking my hair softly.  
"Morning princess. How did you sleep?" He asks, his voice groggy and oh, so fucking sexy.   
"I fell asleep and woke up next to you, so..." I mumble and leave a kiss on his chest. Calum chuckles and wraps his arms around my body tightly; despite the Californian heat, there is nothing else I crave more than his warmth.   
"You are so cheesy." He comments, flipping me on my back and hovering above me. I bite my lip, my eyes still not fully open as I try to fix my gaze at him.   
"Yeah, but that's one of the reasons you love me." I whisper and he smiles at me, eyes still glistening with sleepiness.   
"One of the million reasons." He states and leans down to kiss my neck. I moan a little as his soft lips trace my skin, slowly leading them up to my sweetspot.   
"What do you want us to do today, princess?" He asks, his lips yet to part from my neck.   
"I don't know. I was thinking we could go to the beach." I suggest and he groans a little.   
"It is at least a one-and-a-half hour drive there, baby." He reasons and I pout.   
"I know. But see it as a road trip... We can take Duke with us and we can have some fun at the beach... Please..." I purr, earning a chuckle from my boyfriend.   
"I like you begging. Do it again." He says, bringing his face inches away from mine.   
"Please... Pretty please... I will even wear that bikini you like... You know, the yellow one with the triangle cups." I hum and he groans in frustration.   
"You know my buttons and you are using them against me, huh? How can I say no to those pretty eyes and that gorgeous face..." He replies and I smile.   
"You can't..." I smile triumphantly.   
"Get up... We have to get ready." He announces and leaves a quick peck on my lips. 

"Wanna drive?" Calum asks as he places our bags in the back seat.   
"You are going to let me drive your precious car? You? The Calum Thomas Hood we all know and love?" I ask surprised.   
"Aww, you love me..." He mocks me and hands me the keys. He picks Duke up and pecks his head.   
"Let's go buddy. Mommy is driving." He coos and climbs inside the car. I smile at myself, my heart warming at the sound of that phrase.   
I climb in the car and put on my seatbelt, turning a bit to pet Duke, who looks me in the eye.   
"Let's hope we make it to the beach." Calum murmurs. I give him a light slap on the arm before starting the car. 

We make it to the beach after a 2-hour drive. The traffic was almost unbearable, but the spot we chose is almost empty and the view is breathtaking.   
"I have to admit, little one. You made the right call to bring us here." Calum comments, draping an arm around my shoulders and leaving a peck on my temple.   
"I always make the right call." I smirk and turn my head to peck on his lips. Calum hands me Duke, before he opens the back seat door to take out the bags. 

We leave our stuff on the sand and strip off our clothes very quickly, aching for a bit of the cooling down the ocean offers. I leave Duke on the towels along with his toys before running in the water, letting my body cool down. Calum follows right behind me, walking slowly.   
"Duke is living his best life..." I comment, peeping at the pup who chews on his toy.   
"And his daddy too." He replies, hugging me to his body.   
"You are living your best life?" I ask and he hums, nodding.  
"The greatest part of my life... I am in heaven." He replies, leaning down to kiss me softly.   
I smirk at him and splash some water on him, making him gasp surprised.  
"I open my heart at you and you treat me that way, you little bitch..." He groans and splashes some water on me. I squeal and splash him again, giggling at him.

We end up on the towels after a while, my head on his chest as we soak in some sun.   
Duke runs to the waves, barking at the water and then back to us. I just stare at the calmness of the water and relax at the touch of my boyfriend.   
And without realizing it, I fall asleep on him. 

Calum joined me in my slumber, falling asleep with one arm wrapped around my waist and the other petting Duke.   
"Cal... Calum, baby... Wake up." I kiss his neck, shaking him lightly. He groans and opens his eyes, mumbling incoherently.   
"What time is it?" He asks me and I shrug. We left the phones in the bags on the car." I reply, kissing his lips softly.   
"I think it is time to go." I reply and he nods.   
"I am starving." He whines and I chuckle.   
"We will get something from a drive-thru. Come on." I say and stand up, slipping on my shorts.   
"You know, you look really sexy in that tiny bikini and your messy hair." He comments and I side smirk.   
"Hold that thought until we get home." I reply and lean in to kiss him.   
He moans against my lips and strokes my cheek softly before he bends down and helps me pick up the stuff. 

He chose to drive us back home, so I sit on the passenger seat and hold Duke on my lap, stroking his soft fur.   
"Stinky boy over here needs a bath." I comment and he hums in reply. I turn to look at him and find him looking tired, yawning, but trying to focus on the road.   
"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile." I say, pointing to the next exit.   
"I am fine, really." He protests.   
"I know. I just want to drive for awhile." I say and smile at him. He smiles back, stopping the car and leaving a kiss on my temple.   
We both exit the car and switch seats, Calum holding Duke as he pets him sleepily.   
"Get some sleep baby. I will wake you up when I pull up in In-N-Out." I say, peeking at my drowsy boyfriend with the red cheek from sleeping under the sun.   
And before late, he is fast asleep, his head leaning back and his lips parting as he breathes slowly.   
I am so in love with this man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by Chicken_Permission_


	87. Call me when you get home (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "100 ways to say I love you" prompt 49.  
> 49\. Call me when you get home.

"I just don't get it, Cal..." I groan frustrated, crossing my arms in front of my chest.   
"You don't get what, (Y/N)?" He asks me, rolling his eyes.   
"I don't get why she was there, why she was sitting with you and the guys, why there are pictures of you two being so damn close." I exasperate, throwing my hands in the air.   
"Because we are still friends." He states like it is the most normal thing in the world.   
"Still friends... right..." I mumble.   
"I don't get the problem with that." He says, and I chuckle sarcastically.   
"You obviously wouldn't..." I mutter and watch his whole body tense.   
"I am with you. If I wanted to be with my ex, I would. Trust me. She is just a friend." He explains and I can't help but roll my eyes and clench my jaw.   
"What is it, (Y/N)?" He asks, sighing and rubbing his hand over his face.   
"You might see her as a friend, but it is clear she doesn't." I exclaim. My hands move out of control, my mind to busy thinking about my man and his ex to control anything else.   
"What the fuck? How did you make that conclusion?" He asks, looking at me very strangely. I cock an eyebrow at him, bringing my hands on my waist.   
"It is obvious she wants something more from you. She doesn't want to be just your friend." I groan and he chuckles sarcastically.   
"And you could tell that from just a picture?" He cocks an eyebrow at me now.   
"Yes Calum. I could tell that from just a picture. And just the thirsty comments on your Instagram and the texts on your phone and the late night calls... It doesn't take much  brain to realize that, Calum." I scream at him. Calum looks at me shocked, breathing slowly while he processes the words and tries to find the way to respond to that.   
"You don't have to say anything." I say and grab my purse, moving to the door.   
"(Y/N)..." Calum screams as I walk out of the house.

I decide to take a long way home, help my mind clear while walking. It really helps me put my mind in order, usually. But right now my mind flies back to Calum and his ex and everything they've done together and everything they will do once I am off the game.   
It makes me choke, my stomach feels like it got punched.   
I just want her out of the picture, disappear. Or maybe I want Calum to clear things out. He is the only one who can put her in her place, stop her, tell her that this is over. Or maybe end things with me. Anything to stop this torture.   
I take my phone out of my pocket to put on some music and maybe forget a little.   
But I come across my notifications, finding out I have 5 texts from Calum.   
I take a deep breath and open the conversation, reading the texts. 

I take a deep breath once more, closing my eyes as I feel my mind become unfuzzy. 

 

I knock on the door and wait; it feels almost like an eternity.   
Calum opens the door, in mere seconds his face brightening.   
"I am home." I state, smiling at him. Without a word, he pulls me in for a hug.   
"I was so scared... So so scared." He exclaims, holding me close to his body.   
"I am fine..." I giggle.   
"You were mad when you left... And I... I just thought things over and you are right, baby. I need to cut her off." He says, stroking my face slowly.   
"Don't completely cut her off. Just... Let her know that the woman in your life, will claw her eyes out if she doesn't back off." I threaten, narrowing my eyes at him.   
"I love this rough part of you." He whispers, leaning down to kiss me.   
"You do?" I ask, smirking at him. He licks his lips before leaning close to my ear.   
"Jump." He orders and I do, wrapping my legs around him as he picks me up and carries me towards his bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by DarynnVia   
> ~~~~~~~


	88. It can wait until tomorrow (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "100 ways to say I love you"prompt 62.  
> 62\. It can wait until tomorrow.
> 
> College! AU

4 cups of coffee in one hand and a backpack full of notes and my laptop, I knock on the door of Calum's apartment, the apartment we got together after our second year in college. I sigh and close my eyes, preparing myself for being in this house again; in the beginning of the semester, Calum and I decided to take a break. We had been dating since our sophomore year, the stereotypical high school sweethearts that got in the same college, we were basically inseparable throughout our college years. We needed a break from each other, date other people, live our lives as individuals, rediscover ourselves... And other crap we both agreed on. 

"Hey." Calum greets me, a polite smile on his face.   
"Hey. Are the guys here?" I ask as I enter the apartment. Nothing looks different, everything is as it was when I left. But everything feels different.   
"Yeah, Michael and Tessa are waiting in the living room." Calum replies, scratching the back of his head.   
"I am sorry I left you waiting. But I brought us all coffee." I smile and raise the paper holder.   
"Yeah, Michael told me. You didn't have to." He replies.  
"I wanted to. Despite, it is kinda my fault we signed up for this course. I told you it would be great and now we have to deal with its stupid exam." I chatter, feeling a little awkward, talking to just him.   
"There is the reason we took this course and now have to suffer the consequences." Michael says as I enter the living room.   
"See. It was the least I could do." I say to Calum, handing him his coffee. He smiles and raises his cup at me while I hand the other two their coffees.   
"Come on guys. We were the ones to believe that 'Memory and Language' could be interesting, don't blame it on (Y/N)..." Calum defends me, making Michael chuckle; I feel a very weird sensation on my stomach caused by that gesture. Sure, we broke up under the best terms, but it feels kinda weird that he is defending me like he did while we were a couple. Maybe I am just overreading into this.   
"Um, where should I sit?" I ask, looking around for my spot. Tessa and Michael are sprawled on the sofa, so the only options are the floor and the couch.   
"I don't know, (Y/N)... People usually sit on the couch..." Michael mocks me, earning a slap on the shoulder from Tessa.   
I take a seat silently, leaving my stuff on the floor. Calum looks a little tensed, walking slowly on the other side of the couch and picking up his laptop and notes. 

"Tess, do you have notes for the connection between the visuospatial sketchpad and the phonological loop? I've been studying it for an hour now and I can't fucking get it..." I groan, staring at the notes on my laptop, trying to find anything.   
"Sorry, I wasn't in that lecture." Tessa apologizes. I don't even bother asking Michael, since they always skip class together.   
"And neither was you, (Y/N)... If you were, you would have the notes." Calum says, smiling teasingly.   
"Ouch, no need to go harsh on me. I was at the doctor..." I try to defend myself. Calum chuckles playfully and I roll my eyes at him.   
"I have a diagram, I can explain it to you." He offers, scooting closer to me. I feel my body tense, my skin erupting in goosebumps as I feel him close to me. I leave my laptop and notes on the floor and turn to Calum; for a second, I just stare at his concentrating face, his beautiful characteristics, but then I snap right out of it. Why does it feel like nothing has changed between us? We've been apart for months, yet, I feel the same way I felt months ago, when this was our everyday life and not a once-in-a-couple-months occurrence.

"So, I want you to think of a word..." He begins, bringing me out of my trail of thoughts.

(Calum's POV)  
"...So, basically, the phonological loop processes the auditory information and the visuospatial sketchpad processes the visual representation of the word, like the shape, placement in space, color. Should I move on to the parts of the brain involved?" I ask, turning to look at (Y/N). I find her asleep on my shoulder, breathing slowly. I felt her place her head on my shoulder as I was explaining, but I thought she did it in order to have a better look at the diagram on the screen in front of us. I just stare at her for a moment; she looks so calm, so beautiful. I knew that my voice always relaxed her, but I did not expect that.   
I am scared to touch her, I don't want her to wake up, I don't want this moment to end. I want to feel her sleep on me, like the old times. I will bare handily kill the person who wakes her up.   
"(Y/N) is off?" Michael asks, almost whispering.   
"Seems so..." I whisper.   
"You are not going to wake her up?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow at me.   
"Do you think I am an idiot?" I mumble and he smiles, watching me stare at (Y/N)  
"What about wanting to live your life and all that crap?" Tessa asks and shuts her laptop quietly.   
"Tess, he is just going to let her sleep, it doesn't mean he wants to be with her again." Michale comments in a whisper.   
"Michael, look at the way he looks at her. He is barely breathing to not wake her up..." Tessa says, pointing at us.   
"You know what... I am right here and you two are talking like I am not. So please, pick up your stuff, take the laptop and the notes off my lap and leave..." I whisper and they both smirk at me. Tessa carefully takes everything off of me, placing my stuff on the coffee table as Michael picks up his own stuff.

(Y/N) wakes up after half an hour. She almost jump out of her spot, gasping as she realises what happened.   
"Wakey Wakey, princess. Want some coffee?" I ask, standing up and walking to the small kitchen to start the coffee machine.   
"I am so sorry I fell asleep, Calum. Especially for sleeping on you." (Y/N) mumbles, making me smile even more.   
"It's OK. It wasn't the first time." I turn to her as I pick up her mug from the cupboard. At the sight of the mug, her eyes go wide and her jaw almost falls on the floor.   
"I forgot to give it to you when you picked up your stuff. And... I didn't want to throw it away." I mumble and she nods.   
"It's fine, really. Um, where are Tess and Michael?" She asks. She is standing on the entrance of the kitchen, her fingers fidgeting with her necklace.   
"They left after you fell asleep."  
"Well, I am awake now. Call Michael and tell him to come over. We need to finish this." She suggests. I pour her coffee and take a deep breath.   
"I am not calling them." I say, picking up the mugs.   
"Why? We need to finish. Exams are in 3 days." She panics. I chuckle and hand her her mug, leaving a kiss on her forehead whick makes her breath hitch.   
"It can wait until tomorrow. We need to talk." I say and walk to the living room, hoping she will follow me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by BananaHood123


	89. 90 Days (Calum Hood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for 'Can I have this dance?'

How do you make a player stop being a player? 

How do you make sure that you won't get hurt after going out with a player?  
After saying yes to that date with Calum, my thoughts have been clouding my brain, making my head dizzy.   
Sure, things might not be the way others present them to be, but how can I be sure that they don't hold a particle of truth in them?  
"How do I look?" I ask my friends as I exit my closet.   
"Well, Calum is going to fucking lose it when he sees you." My best friend replies motioning me to make a twirl.   
"The poor guy will cum in his pants when he lays his eyes on you." My friend adds.   
"I have to change then..." I sigh and turn to walk back in the closet.   
"Why?" My best friend asks, standing up and blocking me from walking back inside.   
"Because, Mrs. Hemmings, I don't want Calum to have only sex in his mind on this date. I am not going to give it to him, not from day 1." I stare, huffing.   
"And which day are you going to give it to him?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.   
"Remember that movie, the 'Think like a man' one... I am going to do the 90 days trick." I announce and she chuckles sarcastically.   
"First thing first, she didn't last 90 days, and neither will you, because CalPal is a full-course meal and second, why are you going to put him into a test?" She asks and I tilt my head to the side.   
"Ok, to answer your question, I have to make sure he is not a player... And I can manage 90 days just fine. Now, I have to go change..." I state and squeeze myself to fit in the gap between her body and the door of my closet. 

I wear a little black dress with a halter neck and a leg slit; I might not want to have sex with him from the first date, but that doesn't mean I will make it easy for him.   
I wait for him on my front door, fixing a strand of my hair behind my ear. Calum's car pulls up in the entrance and I take a breath to calm myself down.   
I watch him walk towards me, a bouquet of red roses in hand.   
"Hi. You look... you look gorgeous." He comments, handing me the flowers. I smile at him and gawk at the handsome man in front of me, dressed in a pristine suit, without a tie, and his freshly cut hair.   
"You look very handsome, Calum." I compliment him and watch him smirk.   
"I think I am underdressed." He says, pressing his lips on the back of my hand. 

Calum has made reservations in a fancy restaurant downtown. It included everything to make you feel lush; candles, champagne, gourmet starters and flowers on and around the table.   
Throughout the night, Calum asked me questions about my life; from my childhood to my future plans, he listened to everything I said, paying attention to me. He seemed eager to learn more about me, which made me feel unique.  
"I had a great time tonight, Calum. Thank you so much for this date." I state as he parks the car in front of my house. 

"No, thank you. I never expected to convince you to go on a date with me. I had so much fun tonight." He says, turning to look at me.   
"I am glad you did." I smile at him.   
There is a moment of silence between us.   
"I will see you around, Cal. Good night." I say as I open the door. Calum sighs a bit disappointedly.   
"See you around, (Y/N). Have a great night." He smiles at me as I exit his car.   
He stays in the car until I enter my house, smiling at the great time I had with him. 

I pick out my phone from my clutch and call my best friend, biting my bottom lip as I wait for her to pick up.   
"Is Luke with you?" I ask her the moment the line goes live.   
"No, he is showering. Is everything ok?" She asks, and I hear her bed squeak as she sits up.  
"Everything is great. I had so much fun with Calum, he was perfect." I mumble and hear her chuckle.   
"That's great, love. Did you talk about going on a second date?" She asks.   
"He promised one date and then he wouldn't bother me again, so I think I should call him for the next date..." I state and she hums.   
"And, do you want to go on a second date with him?" She asks and I bite my lip.   
"Yeah, I want to see if all of this was for one time or if he is like that." I mumble in one breath.   
"Then call him. Tonight." She orders and I sigh.   
"Not tonight. I want to give him a little time before the next date." I explain and she groans.   
"Is this a part of your 90 days crap?" She asks and I hum in approval.   
"It's not crap. I need to make sure I won't end heartbroken." I groan and she chuckles.   
"Please, Calum knows that if he breaks your heart I will murder him with my own two hands."  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, well... Who would have thought that sweet little (Y/N) would look so good in a leather jacket..." Calum comments as he parks in front of my house. He walks out to open the door for me.   
"You will be amazed about how many things I look good into..." I reply and enter the car.   
"Oh really?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow. I hum and he starts the car, chuckling at me.   
"I wasn't expecting you to call me for a second date. I guess you are not so hellbent on not going out with me anymore, huh?" He asks, cockiness dripping from his voice.   
"Don't let it get in your head, Hood. I just really wanted to watch this movie, and I didn't have anyone else to go along." I tease him and the smirk on his face widen.   
"So, what movie are we watching, again?" He asks.   
"I don't know yet. We will pick in the theatre." I smile at him, leaning back on my seat. 

"Since you paid for the popcorn, and the sodas, and the tickets, I need to repay you." I say as we walk out of the theatre.   
"Repay me? How?" He asks; he seems intrigued by my words, his whole body tensing a little.   
"I know a dinner nearby. I go there fro breakfast, usually, but the serve killer burgers. I know, I know, it is not like the restaurant you took me to, but you are going to eat well. Plus, it is my treat, so you have nothing to lose." I say and walk backwards to make sure I don't lose eye contact with him.   
"I am sold. Take me there." He says, raising his hands in defeat. 

"So, you come here often?" He asks while I sip on my lemonade.   
"Only after night-outs. Or when I need a strong, strong coffee." I reply and watch him purse his lips.   
"So, those people have seen you drunk, huh? I would pay good money to see you drunk." He comments, licking his lips.   
"Well, I make sure I kill every person who sees me drunk..."   
"I would love a petite mort from you." (A/N: la petite mort is used as a euphemism for orgasm. It means literally "the brief loss of consciousness and awareness")   
"In your dreams, Hood." I brush it off, keeping my composure.   
"Oh, princess... the times I've dreamt of that..." He comments, winking at me. 

I pretend that my insides are not on fire for the rest of the date. The innuendos were exchanged like tennis balls between us, flying everywhere throughout the conversation.   
"I had so much fun tonight, Cal. Thank you for coming to the movies with me." I turn to him as he parks the car.   
"You are welcome. Thank you for the dinner. It was really lovely."   
"Oh please... It wasn't like stuffed portobello mushrooms for starters..." I comment and he smiles.   
"It was great. I would pick it over any other poss restaurant, any day..." He smiles at me.   
I don't want to exit the car, but I know that if I don't know, I will lose any process done.   
"I have to go... I am working early in the morning..." I mumble an excuse.   
"Yeah, yeah, I have to be in the studio in the morning as well... Good night." He sighs, shaking his head as his grip becomes tighter on the steering wheel.   
"Good night." I whisper; without realizing it, my lips are pressing against his cheek, earning a little gasp from him.   
~~~~~~~

'Hey, how are you?' I hear Calum ask as I pick up the phone.   
'Good, good... Are you ok?' I ask; I was not expecting his call, to be honest.   
'Yeah, I am ok... Um, actually, you know what? I am not ok. I had a shitty day and I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for drinks.' He says; his voice sounds a little sad, frustrated at most.  
'Sure... Just give me some time to get ready and tell me where you'd like to meet.' I say and get up from my couch.   
'(Y/N), come as you are. I don't care if you are barefaced, wearing pajamas. I just need to see you. I'll pick you up in five.' He says and hangs up. My heart burns in my chest; he just needs to see me.

 

"You look so pretty." Calum slurs as I try to make him lay on the couch.   
"All two of us?" I ask, chuckling.   
"I am not that drunk." He protests and tries to sit up.   
"You can barely move." I giggle and fix the cushion behind his head. He places his hands on my hips as I am bent over him, making my whole body erupt in goosebumps.   
"I can still fuck you so good. Probably better than you've ever been fucked. Just think of my thick cock inside you. I will have you moaning my name in seconds..." He slurs. For a moment, I feel myself letting go, succumbing to the temptation. But I soon snap out of it, removing his hand from my hips as I cover his body with the slipcover.   
"Save that for when you are not ready to throw up on my carpet." I say and pat his shoulder. 

I pour myself a cup of coffee as I wait for Calum to get up.  
"Good morning." I hear him say groggily.   
"Hey, mister. Here, you'll need that for that hungover of yours." I say and hand him the glass of orange juice I had on the table for him.   
"Thanks for taking care of me last night. I didn't even realize I got drunk." He groans, bringing the glass to his lips.   
"It's ok, I promise." I say and hand him and Advil.   
"You slept on the couch as well?" He asks, pointing to my pillow on the other couch.   
"I had to make sure you wouldn't vomit on my couch and carpet. Or choke in your vomit..." I say and he hisses.   
"Did I say a lot of cringey stuff?" He asks and I hum.   
"Well, you did talk about fucking me so good that I would be moaning your name in seconds." I say and watch him moan, knitting his eyebrows together.   
"Oh no, I meant that shit." He says, popping the Advil. I press my thighs together a little, blinking at the sound of his words.   
"Getting a little too cocky, Mr. Hood?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow at him.   
"Just letting you know what is in for you." He replies.   
~~~~~~

"Luke sent me a text to meet him in the studio. Wanna tag along? Maybe your boo will be there." My best friend says as we place the shopping bags inside the car.   
"I don't have a boo." I protest and she hums ironically.   
"Does Calum know that?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.   
"Know what?"  
"That he is not your boo."   
"I don't know what he is, honestly." I state with a sigh.   
"I thought dating went well." She comments.   
"It does. But I think he has started getting bored of things. I mean, we haven't even kissed yet..."   
"It is kinda your fault, with this 90 days shit."   
"That's exactly what I am trying to avoid. If he is worth my time, he can wait without it." 

"He can, I think. The real question is, can you? Let me remind you that after he got drunk and started telling you what he would do to you, you called me to help you calm down..." She cocks an eyebrow.   
"We are almost halfway there. I can make it." I breathe out, mostly trying to convince myself. 

We walk inside the studio, greeting some people on our way to the boys.   
"Lukey..." My best friend cheers and runs to her husband, who picks her up and places her on the table near the console.   
"There is the love of my life." He coos, leaning down to kiss her. I roll my eyes but smile at them and their cuteness.   
My eyes fall on Calum, who is still inside the booth, recording. He smiles and waves at me, still recording the song.   
"Ok, guys. Lunch break. Since the wife is here." The producer says, sighing as Luke seems to only be focused on his wife.   
Calum smiles as he walks out of the booth, approaching me.   
"I didn't expect to see you here today." He smiles and presses his lips on my forehead.   
"Is this a good thing? I mean, me being here..." I mumble and he hums.   
"The greatest. I have really missed you." He says, his thumb stroking my cheek.   
"Missed me, huh?" I giggle and he licks his lips, making my heart flutter.   
"A lot. Why do we go grab a bite? Any place you like..." He suggests.   
"Sure. Do you have a car in here, cause I came with Mrs. Hemmings over there and I don't." I mutter and he nods, wrapping his arm around my waist. 

"You don't like me much, do you?" Calum says out of the blue as I twist my fork in my pasta. I drop it in my plate and look at him with knitted eyebrows.   
"Um, I let you sleep on my couch and I stayed with you throughout that night to make sure you would be alright. Also, I am having pasta with you, I have been going on dates with you for the past one and a half month. I think it is clear that I like you." I state.   
"(Y/N), I don't like you as a friend. I like you as a partner. And I need to know if this is one-sided or not. I made it clear to you from the first moment that I am into you. If you don't like me back, let me know. There won't be any hard feelings." He says, huffing.   
I smile and shake my head at him.   
"I don't like you as a friend, Hood. I like you as a partner and I am having fun with you. I just... I need to know, I need to make sure that I won't get hurt." I state and he sighs. 

"Look, I like you. I am into you, really. I just need to know if you'll wait for me." I say, standing up and walking to his side. I take a seat on the chair next to him and wait for his response.   
"I waited for almost a year to convince you on going out with me. I can wait until you are ready." He says, smiling at me as he closes his eyes. 

My lips curl into a smile and before long, I press them against his, kissing him very softly and catching him off-guard.   
He grabs the back of my head and deepens the kiss, running his tongue along my bottom lip as he tries to make me open my mouth.   
I moan against his lips, my hands wrapping around his wrists.   
"We are in public..." I try to snap us both back into reality.   
"We are just kissing. We are not doing anything wrong..." He replies.   
"Yes, but people can recognize you and take pics of us. And end up in a yellow paper..." I reason in between kisses.   
"Just kissing. We are not doing all the things I have in my head right now..." He says, pulling away from my lips, just a few inches.   
"Don't get ahead of yourself, Hood." I whisper, making him cock an eyebrow.   
"I am not. If I was, you would be on this table and my head would be between your legs..." He whispers, shrugging his shoulders as he turns back to his food. He twirls the fork in his pasta, but instead of eating the spaghetti, he brings the fork to my lips, keeping me next to him for the rest of the lunch.   
~~~~~

"Have I ever told you that you look great in leather jackets?" Calum asks as I hand everyone their drinks.   
"Yeap..." I pop the p, taking my seat on the stool next to him.   
"I'll say it once more, because you look so damn good in leather jackets." He grumbles, leaving a kiss on my jawline.   
I giggle at the sensation of his soft lips on my skin, my head involuntarily tilting to the side to give him more space.   
"Like that, pretty girl? Wait till you feel my lips on your inner thigh. You are going to lose it." He whispers in a seductive voice. A small moan escapes my lips at the sound of this promise, giving him even more confidence.   
"Better stop that and start drinking, Cal..." I whisper as he leaves open-mouthed kisses on my skin.   
"I have to stay sober to drive you home." He comments and I turn to face him.   
"I can take a taxi, don't worry... Have fun." I say, tipping his chin up to bring my lips to his.   
"I don't trust taxi drivers around my girl... Besides, I am having fun." He replies and kisses me softly. 

"Are you sure you can walk to your house alone?" Calum asks as he stops the car outside my house.   
"I am not drunk, Cal. I had 2 drinks, relax." I chuckle and turn my head to look at him, leaning it on the headrest.   
He leans in to kiss me, moving his lips softly on mine as his hands cup my face. I bite on his bottom lip, placing my hands on his shoulders as I sit up and straddle his lap.   
"Fuck." He moans and grips on my hips. I deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue in his mouth and gaining dominance instantly. My body rubs against his, causing a little numbness to spread on my sex.   
 Calum's hands go under my t-shirt, gently caressing my ribs. I feel my whole body burn, the need for him growing with each movement of our lips.   
I feel him pull at my jacket as my nails dig a little on his shoulders.   
The music from the radio still plays in the background, giving a little bit of tempo. Calum tugs at the hem of my t-shirt, asking for permission as he looks into my eyes. I nod, my breathing becoming harsher at the thought of what is going to go down next. My t-shirt is placed on the passenger seat, Calum looking at me mesmerized.   
His lips move to my chest, starting kissing my breasts softly as he fondles them over my lacy bra. I groan, moving my hips against his, pressing my pussy on his cock.   
From my chest, his lips travel up my neck, sucking hard on it.   
"Harder." I plead, earning a chuckle from him.   
His teeth dig on my flesh, making me yelp and jump a little.   
"Your lips feel so good." I whisper, provoking his lips to curl into a smile. 

And then I snap out of the trance I was into, reminding myself of my 90 days rule.   
"Stop, stop." I say, unstraddling him. I fall on my seat and pull on my t-shirt, gasping for air as the adrenaline runs in my body.   
"Did I do something wrong?" He asks, himself panting to catch some air.   
"No, no. I just... I just don't feel ready. Not yet... I am sorry." I breathe out.   
"No, no... Don't be, you have no reason to apologize." He assures me, leaving a peck on my forehead.   
"Are you mad at me?" I ask, biting my lip. Calum chuckles.   
"I promise I am not. I am going to wait until you are ready." He says, a genuine smile on his lips.   
"But keep in mind, that when you are ready, I am going to fucking destroy you for everyone else." He whispers seductively, his breathe fanning on my skin as he kisses the spot under my ear. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"You look good, mama..." My best friend hoots as I turn to show her the final result.   
"I always do." I reply, strutting to flaunt my outfit. 

"Poor Calum won't know what hit him tonight." She comments, shaking her head as she puts the final touches to her makeup.   
"That's the goal." I wink and she chuckles.   
"No more 90 days rule?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow at me.   
"Did I say that?" I smirk deviously.   
"Stop torturing the poor guy." (Y/B/F/N) giggles, shaking her head.   
"Last time, he was the one torturing me..."  
"Was he good at that?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.   
"Awfully good at that. I had to take a cold shower to calm down." I groan, throwing my head back.   
"Just end this fucking shit and get this man to fuck you." She giggles and I roll my eyes at her.   
"2 more weeks. I think we can both handle 2 more weeks." I sigh, mostly trying to convince myself. 

"You look ravishing tonight." Calum whispers as he wraps his arms around my waist and brings my body closer to his.   
"Do I, now?" I ask, turning my head a little to leave a kiss on his jaw. He hums in agreement and presses his hips against my ass, moving my hair to the side as I grind on him.   
"I guess you are a little excited to see me..." I tease him as I feel his rock hard cock press against me.   
"Are you kidding me? You walk up in this club, in this dress that brings out every curve of your divine body, you grind your perfect ass on my dick and expect me to be calm about it?" He groans in my ear.   
"I am sorry. Maybe I should stop..." I say and try to move away, but Calum's hand wraps around my neck from behind, keeping me close. He is not choking me but the presence of his hand there, makes my head spin, makes me become putty in his hands.   
"Don't. This is the closest I can get to doin to you all the things inside my head." He breathes out. I grind my ass against his hips, not because I want to dance to the song, but because I am looking for even the slightest friction.   
"And what are those things? What would you do to me?" I ask, earning a chuckle from him.   
"First, I would make you remove the underwear you have on. But I wouldn't allow you to go to the bathroom to do that... No, you would do it here, and you wouldn't get caught, of course. Then, I would put my hand between your thighs, feel your wetness and discover that you are already dripping. Of course, all of that would make my cock throb, and I couldn't be able to control myself, thinking that there is a tight, wet pussy waiting for me to taste it. I would grab your wrist and guide you out of the club. Now, there are 2 options in my head. In the first one, we make it to my place and I am having you writhe under me in mere seconds. In the second one, I just pull over the road and I am giving you the first round of the best fuck you ever had in your life, princess. I am going to fuck you so good, that your eyes will be tearing and you will be walking funny for a week. My name will be the only thing coming out of your lips, and you are going to beg me for more, and more and more..." He whispers, leaving soft pecks on my neck. I almost cum right then and there. My whole body tingles with excitement as I process his words; fuck he is making it so hard for me to not give in and have him fuck my brains out right now.   
I gulp and turn around, placing my hands on his neck as I stand on my tippy toes and lean in to kiss him.   
~~~~~~~~

I take some of the dishes my best friend left on the island and move them on the large dining table. In any minute, the guys will be here, and after a hard day in the studio, nobody dares make them wait for their food.   
"How come you invited everyone over tonight?" I ask her as I move more stuff on the table.   
"We used to hang out here a lot, even before the wedding, so we thought it would be nice to have everyone over again." She replies, smiling as she hands me the salad.   
"How come you look so good today? I am not used to seeing you in dresses on a weekday." She comments.   
"Well, Calum is officially over the 90 days test, and I thought that since we are here, and you picked me up from my place, he could drop me off..." I state and bite my lip.   
"Finally... Fucking finally. Did he score well on the test?" She asks with a wink.   
"Top grade. Let's see if he is going to score the same as well tonight..." I sigh.   
Before she could answer, the door opens and the guys walk in one by one.   
"Hey, honey. We are home." Luke cheers as he moves towards the kitchen.   
"Hey home, I am honey." (Y/B/F/N) responds with the same cheerfulness.   
"I am supposed to be the one making the dad jokes..." Luke protests, pulling her in for a kiss. Calum walks behind me, hugging me and pressing his lips to my temple.   
"Hey princess." He whispers, making my heart flutter.   
"Hey, love." I say turning my head to leave a kiss on his lips.   
"You look really cute in your floral dress." He whispers, making me smile.   
"I knew you would like it. Hey, can I ask for a favor?" I say, turning to look at him.   
"Anything for you." He smiles, stroking my cheek.   
"(Y/B/F/N) picked me up so I don't have my car with me. Do you mind dropping me off after dinner?" I ask.   
"Do you even have to ask..." He replies, kissing my forehead.   
"Guys, table. Now. Starving." Michael groans, making me giggle as I take Calum's hand in mine.   
  
We sit next to each other, and as the others turn to fill their plates, I leave his hand on my thigh. His eyes widen a bit, but soon he clears his throat and pulls himself together.  
"I'll make you a plate." I offer and he nods, rubbing his thumb over my exposed skin.   
I put a little bit of everything on his plate, while his hand slowly inches upwards, hesitantly. He is waiting for my reaction, but honestly, I waited too long to stop him now.   
I fix a plate for myself as well as Luke pours everyone some wine.   
"Um, I won't have wine tonight." (Y/B/F/N) says, making me snap my head towards her and look at her questionably. Luke smiles and sits on his chair while everyone just looks at his wife puzzled.   
"We forgot to tell you guys... (Y/B/F/N) and I are expecting." He says like it is no biggie. I gawk at my best friend, almost tearing up at the news.   
"Oh my God." I breathe out, standing up to hug her.   
"We are 9 weeks far. This is top secret, but we thought it would be great to tell you now, guys..." She says as I squeeze her in my arms.   
"This is the greatest thing ever. Congratulations guys." Ashton exclaims standing up to hug (Y/B/F/N) as well. Soon, we are all squeezed in a giant group hug, congratulating the guys over and over again.   
"To baby Hemmings." Calum raises his glass as we all grab ours.  
"To baby Hemmings." We all cheer, clinging our glasses. 

Once more, Calum pulls up in front of my house, stopping the engine as he turns to me.   
"I know this wasn't a date, technically, but it was great." He comments, leaning his head back on the headrest.   
"Well, what if we make it a date? Wanna come inside? We can watch a movie and make it an official date." I suggest, biting my lip. Of course, the last thing I want is to watch a movie with him; I have much more interesting activities for tonight.   
"It's the first time you invite me in." Calum comments, taking the key of the ignition.   
"There is always a first time for everything..." I state, smiling as I open my door and get out of the car. 

"What movie do you have in mind?" He asks as he plops on my couch.   
"I don't know. I was thinking... something R18+..." I reply, my fingers toying with the belt that holds my dress together as I straddle his lap. Calum's lips part and his eyes glisten as he sits up a bit better.   
"Are you serious?" He asks groggily. I nod my head and grab his face, bringing my lips to his. He tastes so good, my tongue goes nuts as it slips in his mouth. My hands still rest on his face, but my nails dig a little onto his skin, causing him to hiss.   
His hands hold onto my hips, the pads of his fingers pressing lightly on the flesh.   
"I never thought the moment would come." He groans, moving his lips to my chin and then my neck.   
"You've built great expectations. Do you think you can live up to them?" I provoke him, moaning as his mouth finds my sweetspot.   
"Let me prove it to you." He says and undoes the belt letting the dress slide off my shoulders. I am left in my matching bra and panties, bought especially for tonight. Calum's eyes scan on my body, his bottom lip tugging between his teeth. 

He brings his fingers under the straps of my bra, gently lowering them while he brings his mouth to my nipple. He moves his tongue along the bud, without breaking eye contact. 

The other nipple gets attention from his hand, as he massages it softly while he bites on my nub.   
I whimper and close my eyes, enjoying his soft lips and rough hand on my skin.   
"You are so good at this. Your lips are so soft..." I cry, earning a chuckle from Calum.   
"You should see how good they will feel on your clit." He replies. I feel my sex become wetter, my clit swelling at just the thought.   
"Please." I almost beg. He wastes no time to pick me up and carry me to the table in my dining room. He sits on the chair as he makes me lay on the wooden furniture, spreading my legs apart. His fingers hook in my panties, sliding them off my legs and tracing my bare skin on the way.   
"You are glistening." He gasps, running 2 fingers along my folds.   
"Look at me. I want you to look at me, I want you to remember this, I want you to remember every time you have breakfast on this table in the morning." He teases me, kissing my inner thighs between every few words. My breathing is hitched as I feel his eyes glued on me and his lips getting dangerously close where I need them to be. 

Using his fingers, he spreads my lips apart and sticks his tongue in me, licking my walls. He darts his tongue in and out of me, trying to reach for my spot inside. His wide tongue feels very weird inside me, the taste buds tickling a little against my walls. 

He gets his tongue out of me and gives me a long lick, before he brings his lips to my outer lips, sucking gently on them. Everything feels intimate, the eye contact, the touches, his lips on my sex. It feels like I am starstruck.   
"Look how wet you are for me." He whispers, his fingers playing with my juices.   
I just groan, in loss of ability to form any words while his fingers are tracing my slit. 

His luscious lips wrap around my clit, sucking very lightly before the tip of his tongue trace the head of it.   
I quiver, my hands lowering to his hair and my fingers tangling in his locks.   
"Calum..." I moan, earning a chuckle from him, which sends vibrations to my sex.   
"You are so good at this." I cry as he pops my nub of nerves out of his mouth and presses the flat of his tongue against it.   
"I told you I am." He brags before he spits on my clit and let it drip to my entrance. 2 fingers trace the outline of my hole, slowly making me feel like my sex is on fire.   
"Please, please, please..." I pant, arching my back off the table.   
"Your ass looks so good, pressing against the wood." He breathes out, slapping my ass. I jolt in surprise, pulling at his hair a bit.   
"Do that again." I whimper; instead of following my order, he thrusts his fingers inside me.   
His long, skinny fingers graze right on my spot. My eyes roll back and I tug my bottom lip between my teeth.   
His tongue flicks my clit, adding to the whole feeling while his fingers move fast inside me.  
With every flick, I feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head, my lips part and my fingers pull more on his hair.   
I cry out, my free hand trying to grip onto the table as I buck my hips on Calum's face.   
His hands go under my ass, keeping me on the air as he laps against my cunt. Now that his fingers are not inside me, all of his attention is targeted on my clit.   
"I am about to cum..." I moan, my whole body spasming.   
"No, not yet, princess." He groans, taking his head out from between my thighs.   
I gasp, looking at him surprised as he stands up and picks me up.   
"Where is your bedroom?" He asks huskily, gripping on my skin tightly. I point to the door and he hums, opening it with his leg and carrying me inside.   
My hands grip onto his t-shirt, committed to taking it off of his body. He lays me on my bed softly and I pull the t-shirt over his head.   
"Eager?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow as he undoes my bra.  
"You've already edged me once. I need you." I whine. Calum seems to feel the same way, the tent in his jeans seems to be unbearable.   
Fast enough, his pants and briefs are on the floor and he is crawling towards me.   
"Condoms?" He asks, his lips barely not touching mine.   
"I am on the shot and I am clean." I reply and see his eyes glisten. Supporting his weight on one hand, he reaches the other between our bodies and grabs his cock.   
He looks into my eyes, smirking and licking his lips.   
"Want my cock, princess? Want my thick, throbbing cock inside you? Want me to thrust in you, pound you until you are screaming? Want me to make your neighbors know my name? Want to feel my dick in your stomach?" He asks, running his tip along my slit. I feel dizzy from all the teasing, all I want is for him to fuck me.   
"Yes, please. Just fuck me, Calum." I cry and wrap my legs around his waist, bringing him closer.   
He eases into me, his hands softly gripping onto my hips. I whimper a little, feeling his cock stretch my walls as he slides in. Calum's lips are parted as he swivels his hips to get deeper into me. I gulp and gasp, my face morphing into a weird mixture of pleasure and a bit of pain.   
"You feel so good around me, princess..." He groans, backing out but leaving his tip to stretch my hole. His head drops near mine, his lips brushing against my neck as he moves inside me.   
"You smell so good. For the love of God, why is this so amazing?" He groans, slamming inside me. I jolt and gasp, feeling him reach deep inside me. Involuntarily, my hands grip onto his back. I let my nails scratch his skin, leaving deep marks on his skin, probably.   
Calum groans in frustration, biting onto my neck.   
"I can feel you in my stomach." I groan, bucking my hips against his.   
"I know... I can feel you spasm." He replies and flicks his tongue over the hickey he left on my neck.   
"I don't think I can last much longer." I cry out, gripping onto him.  
"You can, princess. You can wait until I am there too, can't you?" He whimpers in my ear, his breath fanning against my skin. I feel one of his hands slide to my chest, groping on my breast as he sinks his cock deep inside me.   
I moan, the combination of his hands on my body and his cock reaching places inside me I didn't know they existed, makes my head spin.   
His hand on my hip pins me down as he continues slamming into me. I dig my nails in his skin, feeling my breath become harder to escape my throat. My eyes are shut tightly, just taking in all the pleasure.   
"You are clenching around me, babygirl. You are making it so hard for me..." He groans, his thrusts becoming sloppy, but not less intense. I feel his veins throbbing inside me, making me bite my lip as I arch my back off the mattress.  
"Calum." I scream, feeling the knot in my stomach snap. My heart slows down for a moment and I can hear my pulse in my head as I feel tiny explosions throughout my body.   
"Goddamnit." He hisses, pounding his hips fast on mine, making my orgasm last longer. My pussy pulses around him, causing curses to fly out of his mouth.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He screams, collapsing on top of me as he cums inside me. 

I try to catch my breath, smiling at the euphoric feeling running in my body.    
His skin feels warm against mine, his breath feeling funny on my skin. I stroke his hair and smile, thinking how stupid I was to stall all this.   
"Hi." He whispers, smiling at me as he turns to leave a kiss on my jaw.  
"Hi." I giggle, caressing his hair. He flips us so I am laying on his chest, running his thumb in circles on my lower back.   
"This was amazing." He breathes out.  
"It was more than amazing. It was earthshattering. I don't think I've ever felt like that..." I moan, my body still feeling numb from my orgasm.   
"I told you I would make you feel like that." He brags.   
"Why didn't we do that earlier?" I ask, placing a kiss on his pec.   
"Because you wanted to wait 90 days to make sure I am taking this seriously." Calum replies, leaving a peck on forehead.   
"What?" I ask, sitting up.   
"(Y/B/F/N) told me a couple of days ago. I was frustrated with everything going on between us, and she pitied me. So, she told me about the 90 days test." He replies. I sigh and close my eyes, not daring look at him in the eyes.   
"Are you mad at me?" I ask, gathering every courage inside me to form those words.   
"No. I am glad you did that." He replies, sitting up as well and tilting my chin upwards to make me look at him.   
"Really?" I ask, taking my puppy eyes. He chuckles and leaves a soft peck on my lips.   
"Really. Sure, I would rather you talked to me about how I see this whole thing, but when I found out about that test, it made me realize that I am not dating you because of sex, but because I want to be with you. You make me feel good, and happy, and safe. And because I love how much you frustrate me. I want to be with you, because  I like you, not because we have bomb sex. Even though sex with you was fucking amazing and I can't wait for the next time. But I am dating you because you are awesome, and gorgeous and the greatest girl I've been out with. So, no, I am not mad at you for this 90 days test." He replies, bringing his lips to mine as he finishes his sentence. I moan at the feeling if his soft lips on mine.   
"I love hearing you moan." He breathes out against my lips.   
"Maybe you can make me moan some more... Right now." I whisper, nibbling on his bottom lip.   
"Do you think you can handle a second round?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.   
"Try me." I reply, pushing him to lay on his back as I straddle him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by kookieznplay AngelM1004   
> 7057 WORDS. Officially my longest imagine EVER. I hope you guys like it. If you do, leave a comment cause your girl almost DIED writing this one.


	90. Riding Him (4/4 NSFW Visual)

Ashton:  
"So, kitten wants to be in control tonight?" Ashton chuckles as I make him lay on his back and straddle him.   
"Mmm, and you'd better not protest, daddy." I reply, leaning down to kiss him as I ease his cock into me. I whimper as I sink my hips onto his, my lips still on his.   
I bounce on him slowly, feeling every inch of him inside me.   
"Maybe you could go a bit faster, love..." He suggests, gripping onto my hips.   
"No, daddy. I want it slow tonight." I reply, smirking at him as I wiggle my hips. 

Calum:  
"You look so sexy today, princess." Calum whispers, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as I make myself some coffee in the small kitchen of the studio.   
"Do I?" I ask, smiling at myself. Calum hums, nuzzling his nose in my hair.   
"I can't wait until we are home and I can rip that cute dress off your body." He whispers in a groggy, needy voice.   
"Control yourself, you still have many hours in that booth." I giggle, turning around and placing a quick kiss on his bottom lip. His hand still rests on my lower back, keeping me close to his body.   
"I don't think I can wait. I kinda need you." He whispers, bringing my hand to the tent forming in his pants.   
"Cal..." I protest, but my hand rubs his boner.   
"Just a quickie princess... It won't hurt anyone." He almost tries to convince me.   
I bite my lip and nod, watching him smile as he takes my hand in his and pulls me towards the offices. 

Once we find the room, I waste no time pushing Calum on the chair and taking off my underwear before I straddle him.   
"And to think you were the one who protested." He chuckles, but the chuckle turns into a moan as I ease down on his cock.   
"Why do you think I wore a sundress today?" I ask him as his fingers play with the hem of my dress. 

Luke:  
"You'd better stop teasing me, pretty girl." Luke groans as I bounce my hips on his while holding his wrists pinned next to his head.   
"Why would I do that?" I ask, slowing down and wiggling my hips before I lean down to capture his bottom lip between my teeth.   
"Because, the moment I have you pinned on this mattress, you are going to writhe, and beg, and cry. I am going to run my tip along your dripping folds, watch your thighs get slick with your juices. Then, I am going to pound your pussy, bring you close to your edge, but I am not going to give you your precious orgasm... No princess, you are going to beg to get what you want, while I make you take load after load. And if you dare finish without my permission, I am going to put you over my knee, push the little vibe against your clit and make your ass red and sore." He threatens. Of course, all of this, instead of making me give him what he wants, makes me slow down even more, tease him some more and see if he will keep his promise. 

Michael:

"Morning, princess." Michael yawns and stretches as I place his cup of coffee on the nightstand.   
"Morning baby..." I whisper as I sit next to him.   
"What time is it?" He asks, wrapping an arm around me and making me lean down to kiss him.   
"Almost 9." I reply.   
"Oh God, I am going to be late for practice." He groans, trying to sit up from the bed. I place a hand on his chest and push him down, straddling his waist as I lean down.   
"Or maybe, you can be a little late and have a little fun with your girlfriend who feels so lonely lately..." I suggest, pouting a little.   
"Is she?" Michael asks, cocking an eyebrow at me.  
"She feels so lonely... She just needs some love." I pout some more, grinding my sex against his.   
"Then maybe her boyfriend can do something about it." He replies, reaching down to pull my panties to the side as I lower his briefs, smiling at him. 


	91. Stay Over (Calum Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "100 ways to say I love you" prompts 66, 23, 48, 58, 100  
> 66\. Stay over.   
> 23\. I'll wait.  
> 48\. I'll do it for you.  
> 58\. You don't have to say anything.   
> 100\. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to It can wait until tomorrow.  
> College! AU

 

"It can wait until tomorrow. We need to talk." Calum says before he leaves for the living room. I look at him, gulping as I try to contemplate what I should do.   
I drag my feet slowly along the floor, until I am standing in front of him.   
"What do you want to talk about?" I ask, my thumbs fidgeting against the hot mug. Calum looks up to me, his eyes shining under the light of the living room. He pats the spot on the couch next to him, prompting me to take a seat.   
"I don't know from where to start. In my mind, it seemed so much easier. But now, you are standing in front of me, looking at me with those eyes that make me lose my words." Calum begins, taking a deep breath and running his hand over his face.   
"You sound exactly how you did the night we broke up." I mumble under my breath, bringing my mug to my lips and taking a sip of my coffee. The hot bitter liquid makes me feel even more jittery, the nervousness inside my veins running thickly, causing me to tap my foot on the floor.   
"That's exactly what I want us to talk about." He states, making my eyebrows furrow together.   
"What about it? I think that we haven't left any open business from that night..." I say, looking at him as his eyes shut and flatter open.   
"I am still in love with you." He blurts out. My heart stops in my chest, my eyes refusing to left his figure.   
"What?" I whisper under my breath; it is more of a rhetorical question, targetted to myself in an effort to realize if I heard him correctly.   
"I am still in love with you. I never got over you and I always knew it. I didn't find out today, I've been having you in my mind every damn night, wondering if you are ok, if you moved on with your life, found someone new. And today, when I realized you fell asleep on my shoulder, I just wished for time to stop; I didn't want it to end. I was scared to even take a breath, in case I woke you up and put an end to all of this. You are the love of my life, and I was stupid enough to believe I needed to meet other people, we needed to meet other people. I can't put into words how much more free I felt while being in our house with you, watching movies and building forts and fighting over which takeout to get, than when I was in stupid frat parties getting wasted." Calum says. His voice remained calm throughout his speech, showing that he is speaking his mind without masking anything.   
"Calum, I don't know what to say." I stutter after a moment of radio silence.   
"You don't have to say anything right now. You can have all the time you need to process that. I will wait." He states; I turn to look at him, my face showing my full shock.   
"You don't like waiting." I say, feeling my eyes tearing up.   
"I'll do it for you. I'll wait for as long as you need. I just want you back, and I am not going to stop wanting you back. I love you." He says, his not leaving mine.   
I nod my head and leave my mug on the coffee table.   
"I have to go, it's getting late and I need to study a bit and sleep." I blurt out, reaching out to gather my stuff. Calum sighs and runs his hand over his head.   
"The guys will be here at 11 tomorrow. I suppose I'll see you then." He says. Without turning to look at him, I sigh and close my eyes.   
"I don't know. I'll text Michael and let him know if I am coming or not." I reply and zip up my backpack, my hands trembling and my head aching.   
"Oh, ok." He replies; his voice sounds sad and disappointed, making my heart break a little.   
But I need time, I need time to process all of that. And most importantly, I need time away from Calum for a while.   
"Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you around. Good night." I mumble as I walk to the door, still not bearing to look at Calum.   
~~~~

(Calum's POV)  
She left. She left and I watched her. She left and I couldn't stop her.   
And now she might never want to see me again.   
How stupid was I to think that I could just win her back with just a pathetic speech after I told her that I feel suffocated and I need to meet other people?  
How stupid was I to think that she would just get my ass back, after this shit ass behavior of mine?   
I groan and run my hand over my face.   
I feel furious, not at her, but at myself. I knew that I needed to do it earlier, I needed to speak my mind a lot sooner.   
But of course, I thought I needed some time to 'live my life' and get over it.   
I plop on the couch and sigh.  
All I can do is stare at the ceiling. Stare at the ceiling and hope she will even consider getting me back. 

The knock on my door snaps me out of my haze. For a moment, I contemplate if I should open the door or not; I don't want to see anyone right now. But the faint spark of hope makes me think of the most other-worldly thought; what if it's her?

I sit up and walk to my door; my heart is beating fast, and even though my logic tells me it is impossible for her to be here, behind my door, I can't help but hope, get excited by the possibility of (Y/N) being behind my door.   
I open the door, preparing myself for disappointment. 

But my eyes fixate on her frame and I feel my breath hitch to the back of my throat.   
"Hi. I am sorry for coming here this late." She apologizes.   
"No, don't be. Is everything ok?" I ask her, moving to the side to let her in.   
"Um, I forgot my charger before." She says as she walks inside my apartment. I sigh in disappointment and bring my hand to scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.  
"Sure. Do you have any idea where you left it?" I ask her, shutting the door. She turns to look at me, shrugging her shoulders.   
"Ok, we will look around together. Don't you have a spare one, though? You know, in case we can't find it." I say, moving to where we were sitting before.   
"It's my favorite charger. It's been mine for years, so it is very special to me. You know, I lost it a couple months back, and I would hate to lose it again." She says, her voice sounding very soft, almost the same she used to calm me down.   
"And it might not work the same as it did in the first years, but it still works and it still helps me recharge my batteries." She continues; I turn to look at her, finding her smile as she holds her charger out of her backpack.   
I take a deep breath, smiling at the realization.   
"You are not here for the charger, are you?" I ask her, just wanting to make sure. She shakes her head, smiling as her eyes brim with tears.   
I move closer to her, hesitating for a moment to hold her in my arms.   
But she is the first to do so, hugging me closely.   
I close my eyes, my body relaxing as I feel her touch on my skin.   
Skin to skin, separated only by a layer of clothes. Yet, closer than I've ever held her.   
I tilt her chin up with my fingers, looking into her eyes as they glisten with tears.   
"I want to kiss you." I whisper, stroking her cheek and she chuckles, nodding her head slightly. Her lips are parted as my thumb runs over her bottom lip before I lean down and kiss her.

It's like everything inside me is under explosion, my body feeling more alive than ever as I taste her, as her hands move to my face.   
"You have never stopped being mine. And I've never stopped being yours." I state, humming against her lips.   
"Not a single day." She replies, resting her head on my chest.   
"I am sorry for breaking up with you." I whisper, stroking her back.   
"You were kinda stupid back then. But I guess it was kinda my fault as well." She mumbles. I peck on the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair, the feeling of her hands on my skin.   
"I love you so much. So so much. I am never letting you go again. Never." I promise.   
"Well, you will have to let me go eventually. And I mean now. I need to go home and rest a bit; remember, we have to study for the exams, tomorrow, bright and early." She states, laughing lightly as her fingers trace down my chest.  
"Stay over." I whisper not letting go of her.   
"What?" She asks, laughing it off. 

"Stay over. This is your home, either way." I chuckle and lower my gaze at her, to check her reaction. She just smiles and leans in to leave a peck on my lips, making my heart flutter and knees go weak.  
"I'm home." She whispers, burying her face in my chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by AngelM1004


	92. Rough Sex (4/4 NSFW Visual)

Ashton:   
"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth? I don't want to hear a sound from you." Ashton hisses through greeted teeth, his hand landing on my cheeks. I feel tears run from my eyes, his rough pounding along with the stinging of the slap spreading on my face, make me feel vulnerable.   
"I am sorry." I whimper. Ashton's face tenses, another slap being delivered on my face.   
" You are sorry, what, little slut?" He hisses, spreading my legs even more to gain deeper access to my spots.   
"I am sorry for making a sound, daddy." I cry out, earning a chuckle from Ashton.   
"Good girl. Now shut your mouth, or else I am going to gag your slutty mouth. Get it?" He growls, grounding his hips forcefully inside me. All I can do is bite my lip to keep my screams from falling out of my mouth and nod my head, my toes curling at the mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through my body. 

Calum:  
"Tell me what are you." Calum hisses, pinning my wrists next to my head. His hips are slamming on mine vigorously, almost like he is hate-fucking me.   
"I am daddies little fuckdoll." I moan, arching my back and moving my hips in circles.   
"You are my little fuckdoll. Just a set of holes for me to fuck, nothing more. And I am going to empty load after load in you because that's why you are here for. My little cock warmer." He groans, his face red and tensed as he spits out his words. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I feel the head of his cock hit on my g-spot.   
"That's what I am here for, daddy." I gasp, smiling at him as I spread my legs more for him. 

I enjoy this side of Calum; I might not see it frequently, but I love seeing him like that.   
"Are you ready for the first load, fuckdoll?" He hisses, his thrusts becoming sloppy. I just nod my head, already feeling his precum ooze out of him. 

Luke:   
"Little whore ready to please, huh? Did you think that I would just let you grind on the fuckboy, without giving you a punishment? Are you actually that dump to think you could get away with it?" Luke groans, thrusting in me, his skin slapping against mine with a thud.   
"I wasn't grinding on him. I was just dancing." I protest, but all I get in response is a slap on the ass and even more powerful thrusts.   
"You are mine. Mine. I will mark your body, make everyone know you are mine, just mine. And the next time someone tries to hit on you, or just gets too close, I will fucking bury him 6 feet under the ground. And your ass will be 50 shades of red. Is that clear, little whore?" He hisses, pressing my head down on the mattress by my neck. 

Michael:   
"Do you want my cock, princess?" Michael asks as he moves his hips slowly. My hands grip onto the bed sheets, as I arch my back, whimpering at the agonizingly slow pace Michael has set.   
"Yes, please." I whimper, biting my lip. Michael snickers and slaps my face, slowing down even more.   
"You know the rules, princess. If you want the cock, you have to beg." He seems to enjoy my reaction.   
"Please, daddy. I will do whatever you ask me to do. Please, my pussy is aching for your cock. I just need you, I need it, I need your cum. Please, just fuck me, please. I need to feel your thick dick inside me..." I cry, making Michael smile and give me one hard thrust.   
"See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" He asks, slamming his hips against my ass.   
I shake my head no, one hand gripping onto his body.   
"Now, let's see if you can feel my dick in your stomach." He chuckles and bites onto my shoulder. 


	93. Your house with Ashton (visuals included)

-Thinking about moving in together   
The thought penetrated Ashton's mind one night when you were cuddling on your couch. He was over your place, to watch a movie after a hard day at work for the both of you, but as the movie played out, you seemed to doze off. Ashton was stroking your hair without paying attention, which only put you into a deeper sleep. He only realized that you were asleep when he asked you something about the movie and got nothing in response. He lowered his gaze at you, on his face spreading a warm smile. It was not unusual for you to fall asleep on him, but it was one of the first times he got to see you sleep, really watch you sleep, admire your calm face and your parted lips, your hair falling on your face. Ashton was starstruck, he could just sit and watch you sleep for hours and hours, taking in every little detail of you. And that's when he realized that it wouldn't be too bad if this was the last thing he saw before he went to bed, and the first thing he saw every morning. In fact, it would be the best thing ever. 

-He asks you to move in together.   
Ashton left the thought mature in his head before he actually took the decision. He chose to ask you on a Friday night, before your summer vacations, when you went over to his place for wine and pizza; or that's what you thought.   
Ashton clinked his glass against yours, smiling as he brought it to his lips.   
"I can't wait till we are in that beach in Hawai... I can't stand being in the office for one more day." You groaned, making Ashton chuckle.   
"Tensed much?" He asked, leaving the glass on the coffee table in front of the two of you.   
"You have no idea. If I could leave today, I would." You replied, bring the glass to your lips. Ashton moved behind you, placing your hair over your shoulder as he rubbed his hands over your shoulders and pressing his thumbs on the back of your neck. You moaned as you felt your body relax, leaning your head back.   
"Have I ever told you that you have magic hands?" You asked, making Ashton bite his bottom lip.   
"Once or twice. But never on the context." He replied, leaving a peck on the side of your neck.   
"I have been thinking a lot lately..." He began, as you started to relax in his hands.   
"About what?" You asked, intrigued to get to know about what's in his head.   
"About us." He continued. You turned your head and pursed your lips, looking at him questionably.   
"Don't worry, baby. I swear, it is about a good thing." He said, leaving a peck on your pouting lips.   
"I've been thinking about us moving in." He said, making you smile surprised.   
"Are you serious right now?" You asked, sitting up a little to fully face him.   
"Of course." He replied, smiling as well as he cupped your face with his hands. 

-House searching  
"Didn't I say no working during vacation?" Ashton scolds you as he exits the shower. You smiled innocently at him turning your laptop to show him what you were looking at.   
"Not working, just house searching..." You said, earning a smile from him.   
"House searching, huh... See anything you like?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to you and running his towel over his wet locks.   
"A couple seem ok..." You mumbled, scrolling through the real estate firm's site.   
"Just ok? Baby, we are looking for our dream house..." He replied, kissing your neck.   
"The ones that fit the criteria for our dream house our outside our price range." You replied, still scrolling.   
"I don't remember us setting a price range." He replied, taking the laptop off your lap.   
"Yes, but we can't go overboard with the price. I want us to have something we both can afford." You replied, making Ashton chuckle.   
"I like this one..." He showed you the picture and you turned to look at him in disproval.   
"A bit too expensive, don't you think?" You stated, but your eyes stayed glued to the lush house.   
"Well, I suggest we book an appointment, see it in person, and if we like it, we can bargain about the price." He suggested, turning to look at you. You rolled your eyes at him and nodded, earning a kiss on the lips from him.   
"We will call them and book an appointment to see it. Now, I'd like to see you in that red bikini, on the beach, holding a margarita. Go." He says, pulling you to stand up from the bed. 

-Your house.   
"Don't you just love it?" Ashton asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist. The real estate agent gave you two a minute to talk about the house and make up your minds.   
"It's amazing... But the price..." You huffed. The house was everything you two dreamt about, the perfect place for both of you.  
"It is a little too pricey, but we can afford it. Plus, it is near our jobs, and has a lot of space." 

"And it is fully furnished." You added, adoring the place you two were in.   
"Then it is set. It's our house." Ashton stated, stroking your face.   
"Are you sure about it?" You asked, biting your bottom lip as you waited for his response. He just nodded and leaned down to kiss you. 

 

-Your living room.  
You both wanted something small and cozy, simple but at the same time personal. 

-Your kitchen.  
Ashton loved the kitchen space. While he was living alone, he learned how to cook and he couldn't wait until the house would be done so he could cook for you all the time, and of course host dinners for your friends and family. 

 

-Your dining room.  
You wanted to make a big one, so you could have a lot of friends over all the time. And even though you two were used to eating in the kitchen table, once a week you loved making it a little more official and having dinner on the dining room.

-Your house office.  
You wanted it spacious, so you two could handle business in there together. It was one of the very few rooms in the house that had vivid colors, to trigger creativity. 

 

-Your bedroom.  
Hands down one of your guys' favorite place. It was the place that felt very private for the two of you, so it was personalized, down to the last detail.

-Your guests' bedroom.  
Since you loved to have friends and family over frequently, you made sure to make one room for them, just in case it was needed. The decor of the room followed the pattern of the rest of the house, but it was a little brighter, to fit all tastes. 

 

-Your bathroom.

-Your shared closet.

-Your balcony.

It was Ashton's gift to you. He made a little space in the house just for you, filled with pretty flowers and many lights. You loved hanging out there with him, reading books or having some wine while staring at the sky, or taking about everything and nothing in particular. 

-Your garden.  
You wanted a big space filled with trees and flowers and since you had the room for it, you guys started putting it together. 

 

-Your pool.  
You guys absolutely loved spending time in by the pool. Either it was just the two of you, skinny dipping or having a morning swim along your coffee, or it was along with friends, having pool parties or simply having drinks by the pool, you loved spending time there. 

-Your backyard.  
The fire pit in your backyard became the most popular corner of your house really fast. It was cozy and seemed like the perfect place for a hang out. 

Favorite spot:  
Definitely the bedroom. You have very beautiful memories in there, sleepy mornings, sleepless nights, conversations and sweet nothings. It was the room where Ashton lived his dream; going to bed and waking up, with you being the last and first thing he sees. 


	94. Woke up in Japan (Michael Clifford)

(Michael's POV)  
"...Mikey... Mikey..." Ashton's voice snaps me out of my daze, making me turn to look at him.   
"Sorry, what were you saying?" I whisper in a weak voice, earning a sigh from my friend.   
"We are leaving for town exploring. Are you coming?" He asks. I shake my head no and turn to look outside the window. The vivid lights of the city make me relax a little, my head stopping pounding for a little while.   
"Do you want me to stay here?" Ashton asks me, patting my back lightly.   
"No. I want to stay alone for a while. But thank you for the offer." I reply, not taking my eyes off the big window in front of me.   
"Call me if you need anything." He whispers before he turns and leaves the room. 

Ever since landing in Osaka, it seems like a part of my soul died.   
Last time she was here.   
Last time she was with me.   
Last time we haven't screwed up.   
And like a fucking joke to my face, I am forced to stay in the same room we were on our first time here, the first time I realized how important she was to me, the first time I realized how deep all of this was.   
And now she has slipped through my fingers, like life slipped from inside this room since the last time I've been here.   
I move from the window, shutting the blinders and the curtains, setting the room in deep darkness.   
I shuffle my feet along the floor until I reach the bed, falling on it face first.   
The bed is too big for just me, so I sprawl out on it, in an effort to relax and fall asleep.   
But I miss her, and my mind keeps on forming her figure, her eyes, her face, her lips, her skin, her hair. Her.

_[Flashback]_  
I unlock the hotel room door, (Y/N) giggling as her hands run over my torso under my t-shirt.   
"Shhh, we have to be quiet." I whisper, but can't help but smile at how childish she gets when she is tipsy.   
"This will be very hard..." She whispers back, one of her hands lowering from my torso and brushing over my bulge.   
"So very hard..." She continues, teasingly brushing her hand over and over again as I try to get the card to fucking work.   
As the door finally opens, (Y/N) seems to pull herself together, for just a second, until we are inside.   
Once inside, I pin her on the wall, taking my most serious look, as I watch her expression change and her bottom lip tug between her teeth.   
"It's not funny, princess. You've caused noise complaints last night..." I groan, grasping her chin. She smiles deviously at me, fluttering her eyelashes.   
"It wasn't my fault... entirely... You made me scream." She teases. I glare at her, pressing my body against hers. I pin her wrists over her head, blocking her for demanding any physical contact other than the one I am giving her.   
"Maybe I should gag you tonight... Keep your mouth shut, while I do exactly what I did to your perfect body last night." I groan in her ear, biting on her earlobe and making her shriek.   
"Or maybe, I should just not even touch you, deny every stimulus to you..." I whisper on her other ear, making sure to let my breath linger on her skin.   
"You... you wouldn't... you wouldn't... do... that." She stutters, her body trembling.  
"Oh, I would,  princess. In fact, I will. Because I do what I want." I chuckle, letting go of her hands, making them fall to her sides.  
I leave her flustered, walking to the bed and slipping out of my clothes and plopping on the bed.   
She walks to the bed, getting out of her cute floral dress. I watch her with the corner of my eye; she tries to sultrily undress for me, in hopes of getting me in my mood.   
"Not working, princess." I sing to her.   
"Oh, it's not?" She asks, snapping the strap of her bra on her skin. I turn to look at her, my eyes scanning her lingerie-clad body. A mesh bustier with roses embroidded in front of the cups and matching panties cover what is needed to be covered.   
"Well, if it's not working, then I guess I should take the bustier off and slip in my t-shirt." She teases me some more, her hands slowly reaching to unhook the bra, letting it slip off her shoulders. I gulp at how beautiful her body looks, lit by the lights coming from the window.   
She picks up her white t-shirt, clothing her next-to-naked body before she moves under the covers.   
She lays with her back to me, probably just to tease me a little bit more.   
But instead of being turned on by the attire that reaches just a little below her thighs, I feel my heart burn with love. I smile and drape an arm over her waist, spooning her closer to my body. She tenses a little, not expecting this move from my side. But as the seconds pass, she let goes of the tension and eases in my arms, placing her head on my collarbone.   
"The set was so pretty on you." I whisper, peppering her cheek with light kisses.   
"Yeah, but it didn't work as I planned it to." She sighs, a bit disappointed.   
"It will tomorrow. I just wasn't in the mood today. I just need to cuddle you a little, feel your skin on mine, for just a while." I whisper, earning a chuckle from her.   
"That's a first..." She whispers back, turning to face me. Her head now rests on my chest, tracing some patterns on my skin.   
"I love you." I blurt out; I hear her gasp. Her head perks up, her face an inch or two apart from mine.   
"Now, that's a first..." She giggles, leaning down to peck my lips.   
"I love you." She replies, smiling brightly at me.   
"You do?" I ask her, surprised by her response.   
"I love you a lot." She puts emphasis on the new addition to the sentence.   
"What a coincidence. I love you a lot, as well." I smile at her, pulling her in for a kiss.   


[Present Day]  
I hate me for remembering that. I hate my mind for bringing the scene up so vividly.   
I wish I could forget.  
I wish the loneliness I feel ever since I landed here would just disappear.  
Breathing turns to sobbing as I feel my eyes water.   
This is not helping me, not at all.   
I sit up, looking outside the window, knees to my chest, hands wiping my tears away.   
I can't sleep; I can't risk seeing the same dream I had when we first broke up.   
I can't sleep; I can't risk seeing her image as I close my eyes.   
I can't sleep; I can't sleep for one more night, one more night without her. 

  
  



	95. Want you back (Michael Clifford)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Woke up in Japan

The morning after one of the hardest night I've spent this year washed over slowly. My eyes didn't shut for even a minute throughout the night, my mind refusing to abandon the image of her. 

Calum is the first to knock on my door this morning, but it was long after I was ready for the day.   
I open the door for him, making his eyebrows furrow in frustration as he takes in my image.   
"Morning." I mumble, moving back towards my bed.   
"Morning. Are you ok?" He asks me, moving next to me.   
"I didn't sleep last night. I couldn't." I huff, shrugging my shoulders and rubbing my eyes as Calum pats my back.   
"Why didn't you call me over? We could have gone through this together." He says.   
"I needed some time alone, to get my mind together." I reply.   
"Get your mind together about what?" He asks, his voice showing off his worry.  
"About (Y/N). She was in my mind the whole night." I turn to look at him. His face softens at the sound of my words, taking in a deep breath.   
"Must have been hard." He sighs and I nod.   
"I am leaving after the show."   
"Wait, what?" Calum asks starstruck.   
"I'll be back before the next one, don't worry. I'll go to find her. I need to make one last effort. Even if she will shut me down, I need to let her know that it hasn't been a day since we broke up that I haven't been thinking of her. I need to shoot my shot, even if it won't work." I reply. Calum chuckles a bit, shaking his head from side to side.   
"Need I remind you of the interview tomorrow?" He comments, cocking his eyebrow.   
"Need I tell you I couldn't care less? You'll cover for me." I reply, looking at my best friend pleadingly.   
"Go get your girl..." He sighs, standing up and rolling his eyes at me.   
~~~~~

As soon as the flight landed, I took a taxi to her place. Through the ride, I kept replaying the speech I made in my head while in the flight. Like a cliche in a romantic movie, the rain begins just before I make it to her house. I chuckle sarcastically; maybe it is a good thing, she might pity me for standing in the rain and forgive me a little easier.   
I pay the cab and get out of it, gathering every ounce of courage inside me as I walk towards the door.   
There are only two options if I knock on her door; in the first one, she forgives me and we go back to where we left off. In the second, this will be the last time that I will see her face.   
I gulp the lamb in my throat and force myself to knock on her door.   
One knock, two knocks, three knocks... She opens the door.   
I freeze as my eyes land on her figure; she looks just as shocked as me.   
"Michael..." She whispers under her breath. I smile at her, looking at the woman in front of me; she looks gorgeous, her hair and makeup are done to perfection, she is wearing the clothes that knows that compliments her body. The only thing I would change on her would be that stupid blouse with the embroidered roses, she one she wore the last time I saw her when she came over my place to pick up her stuff and I begged her to give us another chance. Tear-eyed she told me it wouldn't work, we wouldn't work.   
Funny thing is, I am here to beg her for the same thing.   
"Aren't you supposed to be in Japan, or generally on tour?" She asks, her voice barely over a whisper.   
"Supposedly, yeah. But I am here." I reply.   
"Is this a bad time? You look like you are about to go out..." I stutter.   
"I just came back home. Please, come in, it is raining." She moves from the door and lets me walk in, which takes much more courage than I expected. Nothing has changed in her house, but I feel very weird being here.   
"Is everything ok?" She asks as I take my place on her couch.   
"Nothing is alright. We need to talk." I reply and wait for her reaction. 

She takes a seat across of me and looks at her hands.   
"Michael, if you are here to tell me you want to give us another chance, it's a lost cause." She mumbles, but this doesn't phase me.   
"I will say what's in my mind and then you decide whatever you want. But please, hear me out." I say calmly. She motions me to start talking, making my stomach twist.   
"I don't know from where to start. In the flight, I've put everything in order, but now everything sounds completely and utterly insane. I guess I'll start from the obvious; I want you back. Last time you told me that we wouldn't work because I was not willing to change, I was not willing to put you on top, claim you as mine proudly. But I did. I changed. I remember every single detail about you; from the formation of your freckles on your lower back, to the jokes that maybe you giggle like a child, the way you drink your tea, the way you sit when you are trying to calm down, the little song you murmur when you are anxious. I remember all those little details about you, because I see you in my dreams every night, and that doesn't help me to move on... Not that I want to. I wake up and I turn to look at you. I wake up and I think that the past months are just a bad dream. But then I realize that you are not with me and it drives me insane. While we were in Osaka, I stayed in the hotel room we stayed on our first time there. I didn't sleep that night. Hell, I haven't slept in days. I left right after the show, to come tell you that I want you back. And even if you shut me down one more time, I won't bother you again. But I am always going to want you back." I state. She didn't interrupt me at all throughout my speech. Only when I was done talking, she stood up and walked out of the living room.   
I smile to myself; I was stupid to think that she would take me back. But at least I tried and I have a closure now.   
I stand up and make my way to her door; there is no reason to stay here anymore.   
"You are leaving this soon?" I hear her ask. I turn to look at her, holding a blanket in her hand as she walks towards me.   
"I assumed that you left because you didn't want to see me anymore." I reply, looking at everything expect her.  
"You said you haven't slept in days. And your clothes must be wet from the rain. And on our first date, we napped together because you were tired from recording. And I thought that the first thing we should do after getting back together should be a nap." She says. My eyes shoot up and I stare at her in relief, surprise and adoration.   
"I know that you didn't expect that, but there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you. I want you back as well. I just wanted to see if you changed. It would be wrong to go back in a relationship in which nothing would be different. But I see that you changed and I think that this time, we should give each other a chance." She says, smiling sweetly at me.   
I've never felt so intense in my life. My blood is pumping faster in my veins as I approach her to hug her.  
I squeeze her close to my body, taking in her scent, her warmth, the feeling of her body against mine. She places her head in the crook of my neck, holding me to her body just as tightly. 

"I've missed you." She whispers, bringing a smile to my lips.   
"I promise, on the next tour break, I am taking you on the most extra date." I whisper, picking her up and moving us to the couch.   
"When are you leaving?" She asks as I place her down.  
"Tomorrow. I have to make it before the next show." I sigh as I lay down and she lays on top of me, pulling the blanket over our bodies.   
"Maybe I can come with you. And you can take me on a date there." She suggests, smiling at me.   
"Are you serious? What about your job?" I ask, my eyes going wide just at the thought of her joining me again for tour.   
"I think it is time to start my own thing. I have been over that thought over and over again, and I think that it is now or never."   
"You'll quit... Baby, I will be next to you until you make it. You won't have to worry about nothing." I cheer for her, kissing her forehead.   
"I just need some moral support. I think I got this." She smiles, leaning up to place a kiss on my lips.   
"To new beginnings." I whisper before I kiss her as well.   
"To doing things right this time." She smiles, placing her head softly on my chest.   
I hold her close to my body through the night. Once more, I barely got some sleep.   
But this time it was the greatest sleepless night of my life. 


	96. Monster among men (Michael Clifford)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 out of 4 for Michael's Youngblood Series

Part 3 of Michael's Youngblood series  
~~~~~~~~~

"Babygirl, are you ready?" Michael shouts from the living room.   
"A moment, please." I shout back, fixing my earrings before I take one good look at myself in the mirror.   
"We are going to be late..." He sings, making me roll my eyes as I walk out of our bedroom.   
"Clifford, you will need more patience with me." I reply, walking towards him.   
Michael looks at me mesmerized, tilting his head to the side and scanning my body.   
"You look absolutely gorgeous." He breathes out, walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist.   
"A change from the sweats and pony you are seeing on me lately, huh?" I smile, cupping his jaw in my hands.   
"You still looked gorgeous in those." He replies as I lean down to kiss him.   
"Let's head off. We need to be in there in 20 minutes." I huff and Michael smiles at me.   
"Hey, hey... You'd better not be anxious about those investors." Michael scolds me, taking my face in his hands. I pout and shrug my shoulders, not daring to look him in the eye.   
"I need their money if I want the thing I've been fighting to put together for the last year, to work." I admit and Michael bites his lip, nodding his head.   
"You will dazzle them. They won't know what hit them. You have the reports ready, you look gorgeous, you are passionate. They will be stupid if they won't invest on you, baby." He tries to soothe me. I feel my stomach grumble from the anxiety, making me even more uneasy.   
"Let's hope so..." I huff and Michael pecks on my forehead.   
"Let's go. I have to be the trophy boyfriend in less than 20." He jokes, taking my hand in his and guiding us towards the entrance.   
"Thank you for doing this." I breathe out, looking at my boyfriend who looks confident about what we are about to fo.   
"I would do anything for you." He replies, wrapping his arms securely around my waist. 

My eyes stay on Michael as I chat with the investors. I limit myself to nodding mostly, only speaking up when I need to. The nervousness that Michael shared with me during the car ride here,  seems to have disappeared now, as he looks like he is enjoying the company of one of the investors' date. I try to brush it off, thinking that he needs to talk with someone now that I am trying to set a deal. But everything seems like it is more than just an innocent conversation, as the gorgeous woman next to my boyfriend giggles and lightly touches his arm over something he's said.   
I spend the rest of the event gawking at my boyfriend and his companion. Thankfully, one of the investors asked for a meeting in her office, a much calmer area as she said.   
"Mikey, are you ready to leave?" I ask as I walk to my boyfriend.   
"Yes, in a second. It was really nice meeting you, Emily." He greets the stunning woman who smiles at him charmingly.   
"It was nice meeting you, Michael. Hope to see you again soon." The woman responds, the smile still printed on her face. Michael picks up his stuff and reaches for my hand, taking it in his as we begin walking outside the venue.   
"How did it go?" Michael asks me, making my throat dry up.   
"You care?" I ask, chuckling and cocking an eyebrow at him.   
"What kind of question is that? Of course I care." He states; all I do is roll my eyes at him and press my lips together to keep myself from screaming at him.   
"Didn't look much like it when you were flirting with Emily." I snap at him.   
"Wait, what? I wasn't flirting, this is ridiculous." He replies, knitting his eyebrows together.   
"I didn't expect you to admit it, but I am not blind, Michael. You were flirting with her. I get it, she was gorgeous and lately, I've let myself go a bit, but this is no reason for you to flirt with someone else, right in front of me." I cry out; I bet my face is bright red by now, I can certainly feel it burn. Michael's face tenses at my words, he looks like he is about to snap.   
"You are certainly not blind, but you act like you are fucking stupid." He snaps, making my eyes go wide.   
"Wow... You know what... Maybe I am." I shake my head, a little disappointed and a little hurt by his words. I start walking the opposite way of Michael, looking in my clutch for the extra stack of money I had for an emergency.   
"Where are you going?" Michael shouts as I leave.   
"I'll take a taxi back home." I reply, rushing to get out of there. 

 

I enter the house which is still pitch black, showing that Michael is not here yet. I chuckle at myself and shake my head, throwing my keys on the counter next to the staircase.   
I climb up the stairs, already letting my hair down and taking off my heels; I just want to get on my bed and sleep it off. I am already unzipping my dress as I enter the bedroom, only to find Michael sitting on the bed. I gasp, for a moment not realizing it is just my boyfriend in the room, but thinking that there is a stranger in the house.   
"I didn't expect to see you here." I comment as I try to calm down.   
"Want me to leave?" He asks, standing up from the bed.   
"No, that's not what I meant. I just... there were no lights on and I didn't see the car in here, so I assumed you weren't home yet." I explain, making Michael nod his head.   
"I left the car in the garage and I didn't want any lights on." He explains.   
"I'll just take my pillow and leave you to rest." I reply, stretching to pick up my pillow from the bed. Michael grabs me by my wrist, bringing me to look at him.   
"I would never cheat on you. I had the chances, but it never crossed my mind. I could never hurt you like that. I know that I am an asshole, but I could never hurt you like that. I broke your heart once, I would be stupid to do it twice." He says, looking in my eyes. His voice is soft and honest, which only makes me feel guilty about snapping at him earlier.   
I huff and sit on the bed, taking Michael's hand in mine.   
"I don't what's gotten into me, honestly. I think I just... I felt a bit insecure because she was hot and I... well, lately, I don't look as good as I used to do..." I say in one breath. Michael rubs his thumb over the top of my hand in soothing circles.   
"Even if we went to that thing and you wore a pair of sweats and a top knot, you would still be the hottest girl in there." He smiles at me, making me chuckle.   
"You don't mean that." I whisper. Michael brings two fingers under my chin to bring my head up.   
"Stand up." He orders softly, pulling me a little to get off the bed. His hands move to my hips, holding onto them as he brings me in front of him. He reaches for the zipper of my dress, lowering the remaining of it from my attempt to take it off before I reach the bedroom.   
"What are you doing?" I ask. Michael looks up at me, his piercing gaze not leaving my eyes. Softly, he pulls the zipper down and moves his hands up to remove the straps from my shoulders. The dress gets pulled and pooled at my feet as I stand almost naked in front of my boyfriend.   
"Mikey, what are you doing?" I ask again, earning a soft smile from my boyfriend.   
"Just showing you how gorgeous you are." He whispers, bringing his lips to kiss my stomach. It feels weird, more intimate than usual. His lips feel very soft against my skin, but the light stubble of facial hair gives a rougher touch to everything.   
"These look wonderful on you." He mumbles, lining the band of my underwear. The tip of his pointer finger traces my bikini line, causing me to shriek a little at the touch.   
"Like that?" He asks as his finger hooks under them and pulls lightly.   
I breathe harshly at the intimacy of this setting, my lips parted as I watch every move Michael makes.   
As I step out of my panties, completely naked by now, Michael sticks his hand between my thighs. He feels my wetness with the side of his hand, moving it back and forth as he smiles at me.   
"Will you look at that..." He mutters to himself, slipping his middle finger inside me. I gasp a little, not expecting him to do that. He hooks it inside me, moving slowly, just to tease me.   
"More..." I groan, grabbing his hand.   
"Eager... I like it." He smirks, slipping his ring finger inside me as well.   
The pad of his fingers work slowly against my g-spot, making my eyes flutter at the pleasure coursing through my body.   
"Michael, this feels so good." I cry out, throwing my head back.   
"Wait till you see what's next." He says cockily, bringing me closer and taking my nipple between his lips. His soft lips engulf my sensitive bud as his wet tongue runs around the peek in sloppy circles. This is beyond too much for me, having him pleasure the most sensitive parts of my body at the same time. I feel my legs jiggle, groaning as he picks up the speed in which he thrusts his fingers in me.   
"It feels good, huh?" He asks, his lips still against my nipple.   
"So good." I moan.   
"You are close." He announces and I nod my head, biting my lip.   
"Want to cum around my fingers, pretty girl?" He asks and I nod, biting my bottom lip even harder.   
He simply pumps his fingers faster, hooking them against my g-spot until I erupt in screams, my whole body trembling as I cum.   
"That's my pretty girl..." He whispers, pumping his fingers inside me a couple of more times, prolonging my orgasm for a little.   
As he brings his fingers from between my thighs, he raises them to his mouth, tasting my juices without breaking eye contact.   
I feel my breath hitch to the back of my throat, gawking at his every move.   
"You taste divine." He comments, standing up to push me softly on the bed.   
Hovering above me, he brings his thumb to stroke my cheek. I stretch my neck to bring my lips to his. He smiles as I run my tongue over his bottom lip, trying to pry his mouth open. As I gain access, I taste myself in him, making my stomach flip with lust. My hands go to his face, holding it steady as I deepen the kiss.   
"I can taste me in your mouth." I moan, barely pulling away from his lips.   
"Now you see why I am obsessed with eating you out." He replies. My hands lower from his face to his chest, slowly trying to unbutton his shirt.   
"You do the pants, princess." He whispers, taking my hands and putting them on his belt as his handle the tiny buttons. While I unzip his pants, I take my time to feel his hard-on,  ghost my fingers over it. 

Michael seems to not be able to control himself any longer. His clothes are soon on the floor, along with mine, letting him stand naked in front of me.   
I see his cock rest against his lower abdomen, his tip red and veins visible.   
I don't say anything, I just spread my thighs, earning a smile from him.   
"That's my good girl." He whispers, standing between my legs and rubbing his tip against my slit.   
"Mikey, I am so sensitive... I can't take much teasing." I whimper, bucking my hips upwards. Michael licks his lips sensually, sinking his tip inside me. My head falls back, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I feel him stretch my walls, inch by inch. Despite my bottom lip being tugged between my teeth, my moans don't fail to leave my mouth. I hear Michael's breath turning to gasps as he moves inside me slowly. His hand now rests on my hipbone, pressing on it to keep me steady. His face inches away from mine, noses almost touching. I can't help but smile before I bring my lips to his, kissing him deeply as he thrusts his hips on mine. With his free hand, he bends my leg and brings it to the side, gaining deeper access in me.   
"Faster, please." I moan against his lips, moving my hips in circles, despite his hand pressing me down on the mattress.   
Michael follows my plead, pounding his cock in and out of me in a much faster pace. With each thrust, I feel him brush on my spot, making the pit of my stomach tighten in a knot.   
Skin to skin, the only sounds being heard in the room are our moans and the bed moving a little. My nails rake along his shoulders each time he finds my spot. I feel him throb inside me, our kisses turning sloppy as we both try to get some breath. I whimper at the whole sensation, my body still sensitive from my last orgasm, and Michael's deep thrusts are not very helpful in keeping me away from my orgasm.   
"I am close." I cry out, my whole body trembling as I get closer and closer.   
"I know, I can feel your walls pulsing around me." He groans, slamming his hips on mine.   
I scream as I cum around him, my hands falling from his body to the bedsheet, gripping hard on it as I shut my eyes and arch my back off the mattress. 

Michael groans, my walls clenching around him must be hard for me.   
"Fuck." He curses as he cums inside me, his head falling back and his Addam's apple becoming more prominent. I moan at the feeling of his cum inside me, my eyes still scanning him, taking in the sight of my boyfriend's orgasm.   
His body collapses on mine, his head resting next to mine. He is still inside me, so I can feel him soften after a while.   
"I love you." I whisper, earning a chuckle from him.   
"I love you." He replies, leaving a kiss on my neck. 


	97. Thigh riding/ Dry humping (4/4 NSFW visual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW visual. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this, please, scroll through the chapters to find something you might like.

 

Ashton:   
"Am I doing this right, daddy?" I whisper as I move my hips along Ashton's length, feeling his hardness against my clit.   
"You are doing so well, princess. Do you need daddy to guide you?" He asks, his low voice raising chills along my spine. I nod my head as I press my dripping cunt harder against his still clothed cock. His hands slide up my thighs, the roughness of them making my skin shiver as he guides them to my hips, pressing my body down on his more. I whimper as he moves my hips harder; it feels like fire spreading along my slit and all I can do is arch my back and move my hips in circles as he moves them back and forth. 

Calum:  
"Hey princess. Are you ready?" Calum asks as he enters the bathroom of the hotel room we are staying. I turn to look at him, my eyes blinking as I take in my man, dressed in a white dress shirt and formal pants. I whimper as my eyes scan his body, resting more on the tattoos that are visible through his rolled-up sleeves and open top buttons.   
"What is it, princess?" Calum asks me, cockiness dripping from his voice. I open my mouth to say something, but all that comes out are stutters.   
Calum smirks and walks up to me, cornering me to the sink.   
"Use words, princess." He chuckles.   
"You look so handsome." I whimper.   
"Do I?" He chuckles, his hands resting on my hips as he leans down to kiss me.   
"Does my outfit make you wet, pretty girl?" He asks, breathing on my lips. I bite my bottom lip and nod my head, my eyes refusing to leave the part of skin that can be seen through his shirt.   
"Well, I can't take you to the wedding if you are dripping down your thighs, can I?" He whispers, picking me up and carrying me to the little armchair in the main room.   
Once he sits on the chair, he raises the hem of my dress, baring my bottom to him. His hands press my hips down onto his cock, without breaking eye contact.   
"Grind, princess. That's all I can give you now... But I promise I will fuck you so well after the reception." He growls near my ear, making my hips move on his cock involuntarily. 

Luke:

"Do you think it is fair to walk in here with that ridiculously short dress, princess?" Luke hisses as he presses my slit on his thigh. I press my lips together, trying not to make a single sound, scared that if I do, someone from the studio might hear us.   
"Do you think it is ok to come in the studio while I am trying to fucking finish recording, with your ass almost peeking from below your dress?" He groans, his hand leaving a slap on my ass. I jump a little, a small squeal leaving my lips as I rub my clit against his thigh. I am sure that there is a wet patch on my panties, and soon Luke's jeans are going to be soaked with my wetness, but he seems to ignore the fact as he presses my hips forcefully down his toned leg, making my clit twitch.   
"I will fucking destroy you. Your pussy will be red and sore by the time I am done with you. But that is not going to happen here, princess. I am going to take you home and use all my toys on you, make you beg for my cock. You are going to be crying for me to let you cum, but it is not going to happen, pretty girl. I will release load after load after load inside you, but you are not going to cum... No princess. I am going to make you feel like I felt in that booth when I saw you walking in, in your slutty little dress." He groans. I feel my pussy throb, my release soon nearing me.   
"Are you about to cum, princess? Does your pussy ache for release? Want to cum, princess?" He hisses, his voice low and seductive. I nod my head, trying to grip onto him. Luke chuckles, sitting up and calmly making me unstraddle his leg.   
"Good. Now go back outside, princess." He smirks at me, before he gets up and walks to the door, leaving me breathless and with teary eyes from my destroyed orgasm. 

Michael:  
"Mikey... Mikey... Wake up baby..." I whisper, shaking Michael lightly. Instead of my boyfriend doing as I said, he hums and turns on his back, continuing his nap. I huff a little annoyed; it is truly impossible to get him up on a day off, but he promised we would go to Ikea for house shopping today. I pout and straddle his lap, leaning down to pepper his face with kisses.   
"Michael Gordon Clifford, you promised we would go shopping today. Get up." I whine, but get the same response from him. As I try to move to unstraddle him, my core brushes over his semi hard-on. I gasp at the sudden feeling, but the feeling of his hard-on against my core is too good for me to quit. Maybe if I do it again, my boyfriend will finally get up.   
I wiggle against his cock, placing my hands on his stomach to prop myself better. As I rub myself against him, I release soft whimpers, which get a little louder as I move my hips faster.   
"Baby..." I cry out, lightly bouncing on him to apply a little more pressure. As I sink my pussy hard on his cock, his eyes shoot open.   
"Shit... Are you going to wake me up like this every morning, babygirl?" He groans as his hands move to my hips to support my body. I just moan, my sex throbbing at the feeling of his fast hardening cock.   
"Depends." I breathe out, shutting my eyes as I roll my hips on him. 


	98. Face sitting (4/4 NSFW VIsual)

Ashton:  
"Hey princess. How was the lecture today?" Ashton asks me as I enter the house. I pout my bottom lip and drop my purse on the floor before I walk to the couch he is sitting on. I curl up on his side, looking up at him.   
"I am so sorry about that, babygirl." He coos, rubbing my arm soothingly.   
"It's ok. I knew it would be a lousy one. The professor stinks and I hate the subject." I shrug my shoulders.   
"My princess... Is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?" He asks, tilting my chin up to make me look at him. I pout and purse my lips, shrugging my shoulders at him.  
"I know a way to make you feel better, baby. Wanna sit on your throne, princess?" He asks, biting his lip as he smirks at me. I look at him, my mouth agape.   
"Seriously?" I ask, already feeling my body tingle with excitement.   
"Of course. My princess deserves to always sit on her throne." He lays on his back and moves his hands to reach for my jeans' button.   
He pulls them to my ankles and lets me step out of them before he grips my hips and moves me to straddle his face.

Calum:  
I walk out of the shower, wrapping my towel closer to my body. Calum sits up from the bed, looking exhausted, but so damn good. He supports his head on his hand, looking at me as I move towards our suitcases to find my pajamas.   
"You look good, baby." He groans, making me chuckle at him.   
"I look like a wet rat in a towel." I giggle, rolling my eyes at him.   
"You look like a goddess..." He groans, motioning me to get closer to him.   
"I have to get dressed." I whisper and he shakes his head.   
"Or maybe not..." He whispers, pulling at my towel until it is undone.   
"I thought you were tired..." I snicker as I kneel on the bed.   
"Never too tired treat my girl." He smirks at me, moving my hips until I am hovering over his face.

Luke:  
"Come on, kitten... Move your pretty cunt on my face. I need to taste you." Luke tries to boost me as I sit on his abdomen.   
"Come on pretty girl... I know you want to sit on my face. Feel my tongue lap on your pretty little pussy." He throws me a smug look, while his hand travels to the curve of my waist, stroking my skin softly. I move higher, supporting my body on the headboard before I bring my pussy over his lips. As he darts his tongue to my entrance, I feel like my body has been hit by electricity. I buck my hips up and down, and this time his lips engulf my clit, making me grip onto the headboard harder.

Michael:  
"Does it feel good, daddy?" I whimper, moving my pussy on his face.   
"So good, kitten. You taste so fucking good, I can do it all day long." Michael groans, guiding my hips to move faster. I turn my head and find him stroking his cock as he eats me out, causing a moan to slip from my mouth.   
"I can help with that..." I whine, reaching for his cock and making my body arch.


	99. 69 (4/4 NSFW Visual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very NSFW so if you are not comfortable reading things like this, please scroll through my story and find something else that you might like.

Ashton:   
"Don't be shy, babygirl. Bring your pretty pussy to my face..." Ashton groans as I swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock. I whimper as his hands guide my hips closer to his face, feeling a little weird for trying this for the first time. But as he stretches his neck and brings his tongue to my entrance, my hips jolt in response.   
"Keep sucking, babygirl... And daddy will make you feel good." Ashton says cockily before he lays his tongue flat against my clit. 

Calum:  
Trying to blow off Calum with his plump lips on my pussy is nearly impossible. With every movement of his lips, and every flick of his tongue, my eyes roll to the back of my head and I have to bring his cock out of my mouth to catch a breath.   
Calum groans frustrated as I stop sucking him, causing vibrations to run through my pussy.   
"If you want me to make you feel good, you will have to give me something as well, little slut." He says through gritted teeth, giving my ass a slap before he dips his face back in my pussy. 

Luke:   
"Enjoy control while you still have it, doll. Cause once I am the one making the rules again, you are going to regret this." Luke groans as I hover my pussy over his face.   
"Admit it, daddy... You love it when I am in control." I tease him before I grind my pussy on his lips and take his cock down my throat at once. 

Michael:   
Michael's tongue darting in and out of me, synced to the bobbing of my head on his cock makes my stomach tighten. The movie we chose for our lazy day still plays in the background, but none of us pays attention.   
"First to make the other cum chooses what we will have for dinner." Michael says, pulling away to catch his breath. I smirk and suck my cheeks in, pressing my tongue on the underside of his cock, eager to win this bet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by zachherronfan01


	100. Your house with Calum (visuals included)

-Thinking about moving in together:  
"Are you sure you want to stay at your place tonight?" Calum asked you as you got ready for work.   
"Well, I've stayed at yours for 3 consecutive days this week... I have to stay at my place for at least a couple of days... Or else I am paying rent and expenses for nothing." You giggled, walking to his bed to kiss him softly. Calum pouted, looking at you like a puppy.   
"Oh, come on Cal... You had me at your place for 3 days already. I am sure you need your space." You chuckled, leaning down for one more kiss.   
Calum stared at you as you continued getting ready, taking in every one of your moves.   
He didn't want you to leave, and mostly, he didn't want you to spend the night away from him. Sure, he was used in sleeping without you when he was on tour, but he couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that you two would be in the same city, yet sleeping apart. He knew he had to do something about that. 

-He asks you to move in with him:  
You couldn't wait any longer to get home and kick your heels off. All you wanted was to eat something and fall asleep on Calum's arms. And then you realized that you would be spending the night alone, at your apartment, which made you sigh sadly.   
You exited your office, only to be stopped by your assistant.  
"Ms. (Y/L/N), you have some visitors." She announced, smiling at you as she pointed to the small waiting space. You sighed annoyed; it was way past your 9 to 5 shift.   
You turned to look at who was waiting for you, only to find Calum, with Duke on his lap, smiling brightly.   
"Guys, what are you doing here?" You cheered, walking towards your boyfriend and his cute pet.   
"We came to pick you up. Plus, Duke wants to ask you a question." Calum giggled, leaning to press a soft kiss on your forehead.   
"Duke wanted to ask me a question? Really?" You giggled and took his hand in yours as you walked towards the elevator, waving my assistant off.  
"Yes. Duke has been very sad today and he told me that we need to do something about you spending the night away from him." Calum said, scratching Duke behind his ears.   
"You are always welcome to stay at my place." You reminded him and he chuckles.   
"Duke and I were thinking of something more permanent." He continued, looking at you with a small smile.   
"What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?" He asked, studying your reaction.   
"I would say yes in a heartbeat." You replied, tilting your head to the side.   
"Then I want you to move in with me." Calum smiled brightly at you.

-House searching

"I don't know why you didn't like the last house. It was in our price range and it was super cute." You groaned as Calum drives towards his house, after an exhausting day of visiting open houses. "It only had 3 bedrooms... We need more... Especially for the price that they are asking." Calum exclaimed, without turning to look at you.   
"This is ridiculous. We don't need more bedrooms." You chuckled, rubbing your temples.  
"We do need more bedrooms. First of all, the guys might need to crush over. And second, I plan on getting you pregnant very soon, so we need a baby room." He shrugged, bringing a big smile to your face. Before you could respond, the music that was playing from his phone, stopped and on-screen appeared the contact of your real estate agent. You pressed accept and Calum greeted the man.   
"I found something that you might like. It is a little over your price range, but I think it is perfect for you." The man said, making you look at Calum.   
"When can we see it?" Calum asked.   
"If you are available, we can go over there now. I'll send you the details in a text." The man replied; Calum turned to you for a second, waiting for approval. You simply nodded, excited to see if this one would be your new house.   
"We'll meet you there." Calum replied. 

Your house:  
You two wandered around the house, taking in every corner of it.   
"What do you think, princess?" Calum whispered in your ear, hugging you from behind.   
"It is like a doll house." You huffed, leaning your head on his shoulder.   
"With 5 bedrooms. Exactly the number we need." He kissed your neck, his voice low and seductive.   
"Exactly the number we need?" You asked, turning your head to the side to look at him.   
"One bedroom for us, the biggest one of course. One guest bedroom, for when we have people crushing in. And 3 rooms for the kids, one for each." He said, making you hum.   
"And what about the price?" You asked.   
"I am great at bargaining. Plus, we can go a little over the budget." He winked at you, cupping your face with his hands.   
"So, this is our new house?" You asked, smiling at him.   
"This is our new home." Calum stated, pulling you in for a kiss. 

 

Your living room:  
Calum gave you a free pass on the living room, but he insisted on a big, soft couch so you two could cuddle on it at night.

 

Your kitchen:  
The kitchen was Calum's territory. He loved cooking for you, and throughout the years of dating him, he had gotten better at it. And you loved waking up in the morning and finding him in front of the stove, in just his boxers, cooking breakfast for the two of you.

 

Your dining room:  
One of the ground rules Calum had was that you would always have dinner in the dining room, so you made the dining room personal and warm. 

 

Your house office:  
You needed a quiet space to work, so you turned the small room that looked at the garden into an office space. It wasn't unusual for Calum to join you on the office, observing you as you worked, or just scribbling on his notepad lyric ideas. 

Your bedroom:  
The bedroom had to be pretty and cozy since you two spent a lot of time in there. You two chose colors that were easy on the eye and tried to keep it minimal.

 

Your guests' bedroom:  
You put little details in the room, to give a more personalized feel to it and let your favorite people know that they are welcome here.

 

Your bathroom:

 

Your closet:

Your balcony:  
The beautiful space was made while Calum was on a break from tour and recording. He had plenty of time in his hands, so he decided to make a little space for the two of you. 

Your garden:  
By far Duke's favorite place in the house. Calum spent a lot of time with your pup in there, running around and throwing balls. And you adored starring at the love of your life be childish and carefree.

     

Your pool:  
Every chance he got, he stripped you off your clothes and put you into a bikini and then pulled you in the pool. He loved admiring your body and he knew that it was one of your favorite ways to unwind after a long day.

     

Your backyard:  
Nights by the fire pit became your weekly date. You two curled up against each other, wrapped your bodies in blankets and stared into the night sky. 

     

Your favorite spot:  
When you first moved in, it was the dining room; you two would unwind after a day at work, have a chat over a glass of wine.   
But after Calum proposed to you in your backyard, the place became special for you. 


	101. Empty Wallets (Michael Clifford/ Youngblood Series)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:  
> Part 4 of 4 for Michael's Youngblood Series.   
> This is not connected with the previous 3 imagines  
> College!AU  
> ~~~~~~~

"Are you still packing, love?" Michael asks me as he walks in the attic of our home. 

"Yeah. But I'll be done in a few minutes and then we can go grab a bite if you want to..." I suggest, turning to smile at my fiance.   
"Sure. I'll go finish packing the books and wait for you." Michael announces, leaving a soft peck on my temple.   
I nod and watch him as he climbs down the stairs, leaving me alone in the attic. Since we are moving out, I decided to see which of the boxes on our attic have useful stuff inside and which are going to be thrown away.   
This far, I have only stumbled upon trash, basically, but there are still a couple of boxes that need to be opened. 

I reach for the box in front of me, removing the tape and open the lid, revealing stuff from the house we rented in college. I chuckle, digging into it; a little flag with the university's logo, framed pictures with friends, a banner that we had over our bed to hide the horrible wall. Everything brings a smile to my face.   
And the smile grows bigger as I grab the photo of our first Valentine's Day.

_"So, what are we doing tonight?" Michael asks as he strokes my hair while the movie credits roll on the screen._  
"Uh, I am not in the mood for much. I am thinking we should cook something quick and watch one more movie." I say, kissing his neck softly.   
"Oh, come on, kitten. I know you were excited about this day. This can't be your only plan." Michael replies, tilting his head to the side to give you access.   
"I am not in the mood." I try to convince him but Michael chuckles sarcastically.   
"On our first Valentine's day and you are not in the mood... Are you tired of me already?" Michael gasps, playing offended.   
"You know that's not it."  I exclaim and he presses his soft lips on my temple.   
"Then what is it, princess? Cause I've heard you talking to your best friend about our first Valentine's day and this is not what you had in mind at all." Michael pushes me to speak up, making me huff out in annoyance.   
"Ok, I'll tell you, but promise you won't get mad, ok?" I say and Michael nods his head, holding me closer to his body.   
"I wanted to take you out for dinner, since you always pay for our dates, I wanted to treat you this time. And I wanted to get you a fancy gift, maybe a pair of lingerie... But I had to pay the rent and then go for grocery shopping, but I was tight on money, so I decided to just cancel the day." I explain, looking at my fingers. Michael pushes my chin up, leaning down to press a kiss on my lips.   
"Why are you so precious?" He asks, stroking my cheek.   
"I want you to go get ready, because I am taking you out." He says, pecking on my forehead.   
"Michael, I don't have money and I don't want you spending all your money on me." I protest but Michael chuckles.  
"Stop worrying about money, baby. As long as I have money, you have money. And I am not letting us spend our first V day like that. So, go get ready, put a fucking set of lingerie under your dress, cause after dinner, I am getting my dessert." He winks at me, giving my ass a slap. 

"Still not done with the boxes?" Michael's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn to him, holding the picture to my chest. He walks closer to me, picking up the picture.   
"First V day, huh..." He smiles as he observes the picture.   
"We've come a long way since then..." I comment and he nods.   
"And now, we are going to spend the next Valentine's Day with baby Clifford." He smiles at me, kneeling down to kiss my baby bump. You can barely see it, but we know that there is someone in there, someone we created.  
"We made it." I smile, bringing my hand to run my fingers through his locks.   
"We sure did, princess." He stands up, bringing his lips to mine. 


	102. 280 days (Calum Hood Angst/Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: This is an NSFW imagine. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this, please, scroll through the chapters to find something you might like.   
> Part 3 of 3  
> Sequel to 'Can I have this dance' & '90 days'  
> ~~~~~~~~

Living in an empty house for while Calum is on tour has become not a problem for me anymore; I know that if I fill my day, I will make it to the night when I get to talk with Calum and see his face, even on the screen.   
But when Calum is home, on a break from this hectic life we are constantly into, I kind of demand some time, some attention from him. Sure, I am not the center of the universe for him, the whole world doesn't revolve around me, but he has been on a break for 6 weeks now and we only had 1 date night.   
I get it that we've been together for quite a while and he might not have the spark he used to have for me, but I still do, and I expect from him to at least show me some love.   
And because I can't stand the situation around the house, but I am afraid to speak up, to let him know my thoughts, I spend most of my day at work, or at Luke's and (Y/B/F/N)'s house. 

Like every Saturday of the last month, I stayed at Luke's and (Y/B/F/N)'s place to babysit my godson and let the couple have a date night. It's not like I had other plans; Calum said he would be meeting with some friends, not event suggesting for me to join them.   
I feel a knot in my stomach as I stare at the baby in front of me; God, I wish things would be better with Calum. But we seem to be stuck in the same position for the last 2 years. Living together, but worse. In the beginning, things were amazing; I would wake up next to Calum, snuggle with him for a while before leaving for work, then I would come home, finding him in the kitchen prepare dinner for us. We would talk, cuddle, have sex. It's has been almost 3 weeks since we had sex, and it wasn't even good that time.   
Calum seems off, his mind traveling around, but keeping his thoughts to himself.   
It hurts me, we used to share everything and now we are barely talking to each other. 

I climb up the stairs to check on Andy. I barely have the energy to do anything, but I have to make sure he is ok.   
He is sleeping on his bed, his chest rising and falling. I smile at him; this guy is giving me baby fever, and I can't help but think that if things were better with Calum, if we decided to take our relationship further, maybe we could have a baby as well.   
I leave the door cracked before I turn around and make my way to the living room.   
I sit on the couch and pick up my book, looking for a little bit of distraction from my thoughts. 

But until the moment Luke and (Y/B/F/N) enter the house, I haven't managed to read a single word.   
"You came home early." I comment, shutting my book and standing up to greet them.   
"Hon, it is almost 1 in the morning." (Y/B/F/N) says, looking at me with knitted eyebrows. I take a breath and nod my head, gulping the lump in my throat.   
"I must have lost track of time." I sigh, but (Y/B/F/N) gives me a worried look.   
"Luke, can you go check on Andy, please? I need a moment with (Y/N)." She says, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke nods and climbs up the stairs as she motions me to sit on the couch.   
"Are you ok, love?" She asks me, kneeling down to reach my eye level.   
"Yeah, yeah. Andy is fine." I say and I try to stand up, but she pulls me down.   
"I didn't ask about Andy, baby. I asked about you. I know Andy is fine, but you seem like you are not." She says softly. I feel my eyes tear up, but I roll them back to prevent my tears.   
"I... Things are... bad with Calum." I sigh and she does the same.   
"Still?" She asks and I nod.   
"We barely talk now. I don't know what to do anymore." I exasperate and she rubs her thumb over my knee in soft circles.   
"You should talk to him. You two were always good at communicating with each other. I am sure that this will come to pass, once you speak your minds." She tries to comfort me, but my chest feels heavy, just at the thought of having this conversation with Calum.   
"We will figure it out, don't worry. I should get going. You and your husband have a fun night to continue." I throw a fake smile as I turn to gather my stuff.   
"Are you sure you don't want to stay? Or have someone drive you home?" She suggests but I brush it off.   
"I will be fine. Driving always helped me calm down." I assure her, kissing her before I start walking to the door.   
"Have fun tonight guys. Make sure to give the world one more pretty baby." I tease her and she chuckles, shaking her head at me. 

I get in my car and before anything, I start the music. I make up my mind on taking a long way home, to give me a little more time to clear my head. The music plays softly as I drive with my windows down, letting the chilly night air hit my face. 

And without realizing it, I pull up in our house, parking the car on the driveway. Calum's car is already in here, which makes me smile; maybe tonight we can make up.   
I unlock the door and find darkness in the house, probably because Calum is off to bed.   
I walk upstairs, already freeing my body from my clothes. By the time I reach the bedroom, I am in my underwear, ready to slip in pajamas and maybe cuddle up against Calum. But I find Calum sleeping on his side, back turned to my side. I sigh a bit disappointed, but I guess there is always tomorrow. I leave my clothes on the small armchair and pick up my shorts and top before I remove my bra and slip in them. As I walk to the bed, I step on something weird and soft. I lean down and pick it up, turning on my bedside light. I gasp, bringing my hand to my mouth to muffle it as I examine the thing I am holding; a pair of neon green panties, clearly not mine and obviously not Calum's judging from the size. I quickly turn off the light and tiptoe out of the bedroom, not wanting to wake Calum up. However, as I lock myself in the bathroom, I can't help but sob. He is cheating on me. And not only is he cheating, but he brought her to our home, fucked her on our bed, the bed we both lay at night. I feel my stomach twist and turn, I don't know if I am supposed to be mad, or sad, or feel anything at all. I hold the underwear in my hands, the proof that Calum has not been faithful to me, the proof that things won't go back to normal for us. 

I decide to hide the underwear in the closet, not let him know that I know, and handle the situation in the morning. I change back into the clothes I was wearing and leave everything as I found it before I head downstairs and lay on the couch; if he asks why I slept on the couch, I can just tell him that I was too tired to head upstairs. But who am I kidding? He won't even notice that I am missing from the bed. 

I wake up in the morning, hoping that this was just a bad dream. Calum is not home, and of course, there is no note as an explanation or a good morning. I rush upstairs, to the closet, still praying that I won't find the panties, that my brain just played a stupid trick on me. But as my hand reaches the place I hid them last night, I realize that this is reality and that my boyfriend cheated on me. I don't let myself react to the realization, I just stick to the plan I made last night while I was crying in the bathroom. 

I head to the storage room and pick up the boxes that are empty. Taking a breath, I walk to our room and throw inside my belongings, in a messy, rushed way. I only take what I paid for, leaving his gifts in there. My stomach gets upset as I do that, but I shut it down; I don't know how much time I have until he is back home. 

There is a voice in my head, telling me to stop everything, and stay with him, forgive his mistake. But I look at the underwear and shut it out of my head. 

In a few hours, I have everything packed and the boxes are moved to my car, ready to take off the moment he is back. I have to confront him, I need to confront him.   
I sit on the couch, waiting, the underwear in a gift box on my lap. I catch myself tearing up at the thought of my life without Calum; it is very funny... One day you make plans for spending your life with a person, and then you find out that you have to go on without them. 

The door unlocks at around 4 in the evening. I clear my throat and sit up a bit better, keeping my composure. I feel a rush of warmth wash over my body, showing me that I am clearly pissed off.  
"Hey." He mumbles, throwing his keys on the bowl on the table by the door.   
"Hey." I reply, standing up.   
"Uh... I got you a little something." I say, keeping myself calm.   
"Really? You shouldn't have to." He brushes it off, not even looking at me.   
"I wanted to." I say, handing him the box. He gives me a quick smile as he undoes the bow and opens the lid.   
I watch him turn pale as his eyes land on watch inside it.   
"Are you... Are you going to model those for me later, princess?" He asks, gulping thickly and trying to cover what I already know.   
"I don't wear others' underwear." I state, almost spitting it out.   
"What... What are you talking about?" He asks with a chuckle.   
"Just grow a pair and admit it, Calum. And tell your girlfriend or whatever the hell she is, to not forget her underwear on houses." I say. It's the first time he looks at me.  
"Let me explain." He pleads, dropping the box on the floor. I step away from him, holding my hands up.   
"I am a smart girl, I figured it out myself. I just need to know one thing. How could you fuck her on our bed?" I ask, my eyes brimming with tears. His head drops to the floor, not daring to look at me. I wipe my tears away, taking my keys out of my pocket and dropping them inside the box.   
"Don't leave me..." Calum says; it sounds typical, not a hint of regret or plead to the phrase.   
"This was over for weeks. We were just withholding the death of this relationship." I say, turning away and walking to the door.   
Without turning to look, I shut the door behind me, the sound of the bang making my heart break into pieces.   
I rush to the car, getting inside it as fast as I can.   
I just start the car, driving anywhere. 

Within the next 2 weeks, I've changed almost everything. I have found a small apartment, asked to be transferred to a different work location, changed my phone number. I am still in L.A, but I have made sure that I cut Calum off my life, at least for while I try to get back on my feet.   
He tried to contact me a couple of times, but after I changed my number, he stopped.   
I told (Y/B/F/N) about it and asked her to stay out of it, not pick sides. 

But I still wanted to have contact with my best friend and my godson.   
So, today they came to visit my new apartment, check on me and try to make me feel a bit better.   
Andy is playing with his toys on the floor, while I lay on the couch and talk with his mom.   
"He's been asking about you." She says, making me roll my eyes.   
"Of course he is. But I don't want to talk about him." I say, groaning.   
"Are you ok? You look a little in pain." She asks, knitting her eyebrows together.   
"My body seems to be as big of a mess as my life in the past week." I groan.   
"Really?" She asks, moving closer to me.   
"Yeah. My head hurts all the time, I am dizzy, I have no energy... My body is grieving." I state and my best friend clears her throat.   
"Or, your body is growing something inside it." She states, making me jump up from my spot.   
"What are you saying?" I ask, panicking.   
"I had the same symptoms while I was pregnant with Andy. When was your last period?" She asks me. I feel every bite of food crawl up my throat, making me rush to the bathroom and hurl in front of the sink. My best friend follows right behind me, pulling my hair in a ponytail as I throw my guts up.   
"I'll pick up some pregnancy tests for you, ok?" She says as I finish vomiting, running her hand soothingly over my back. I nod my head as I clean the sink with water, feeling too weak to reply. 

I stare at Andy as he plays on my floor; I wished for a baby the night I found out about Calum cheating and now here I am, waiting for my best friend to bring me some sticks to pee on. If I am pregnant, the baby is definitely Calum's which brings up the question; am I going to tell him?  
I pick up my phone and open my period tracker, finding out that my period should have been here 3 weeks ago. 3 weeks ago, I was still with Calum, things were bad, but I was still with him. Of course, I missed the fact that my period was late... I mean, my life was a mess back then and still is, how could I have found out I was missing my period...  
The door opens and (Y/B/F/N) walks in, holding a paper bag.   
"I got you 3, just to be sure. Hope you need to pee." She says, handing me the bag.  
"Am I not supposed to pee on them in the morning?" I ask and she chuckles.   
"Trust me, if all 3 of them turn out positive, it won't be because you peed on them now." She says as I stand up and make my way to the bathroom.   
I follow the instructions and wait, sitting on the brim of the bathtub. (Y/B/F/N) walks in and sits beside me, letting me lean my head on her shoulder.   
"Andy is asleep on your bed." She announces and I nod my head, not being able to form any words.   
"How are you feeling?" She asks me.   
"Like I've been hit by a truck." I reply, starring at the sticks on my sink.  
"How much longer?" She asks me. I glance at my timer, chuckling.   
"1 minute and 14 seconds..." I sigh.   
As the timer goes off, I stand up and walk to the sink, reading my results.   
"3 pluses." I announce, showing them to (Y/B/F/N). She stares at me speechless, the bathroom sinking in silence as we process the results.   
"This is great." She says, walking to me to hug me.   
"You think so?" I ask and she hums.   
"I know so. You always wanted a baby." She cheers for me and I smile.   
"I guess I did..." I whisper, placing a hand on my stomach.   
"We should go to your doctor, to confirm it." She says and I nod my head, leaving the tests on the sink.   
"Can you promise me one thing?" I ask.   
"What is it?" She asks back.   
"Calum will never find out that this baby is his. For all he cares, I fucked a random dude the day we broke up, to get back on him. And the same goes for Luke, and everyone else that isn't in the room." I state. She sighs.   
"Don't you think he has the right to know?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.   
"No. This baby is mine. Just mine." I say, rubbing my thumb over my stomach. 

I found out I was 6 weeks pregnant, and the baby is healthy this far. Now, at 10 weeks, I am not showing yet, which makes it easier to be in public and keep it a secret. My body still tries to get used to growing a baby inside, which means that morning sickness and fatigue are my 2 new best friends. (Y/B/F/N) has been my rock this far, coming to the doctor with me, making sure I eat well and take my supplements, even sleeping at my house when everything just gets too much.   
But tonight, it is one of the nights. However, (Y/B/F/N) had to stay home since Andy had some temperature.   
Today would have been Calum's and I's 4th anniversary. I shouldn't get emotional about this, I mean, he cheated on me, when things between us were rough. But growing his baby inside me makes it impossible not to feel sad for not being with him.   
I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling, huffing out. My hand goes under my t-shirt, feeling my stomach.   
"Hey there... I know that you probably can't hear me right now, but I want to talk to you. You see, you are the only person I have right now. I love you so much... So so much. If it wasn't for you, I would have gone insane. Mommy will do anything for you, nothing is going to hurt you, I promise. I am going to raise you to be happy and strong and amazing. Nothing is going to hurt you." I feel my eyes water as I stroke my stomach.   
"I miss your daddy so much. I don't know what he is doing, but I guess it is for the best. I wish he was here on this journey with me, but he prefers women with neon green panties over mommy." I say, regretting the words as they come out of my mouth.   
"I am sorry... I shouldn't have said that. Promise you will be good and not make this hard for me, ok?" I say, yawning. One more night we made it through. 

"So, we are finding out the gender soon, huh?" (Y/B/F/N) asks me as she starts picking up Andy's toys from the floor.   
"Yeah, in a few days. Will you come with me to the appointment?" I ask, rubbing my hand over my now showing bump.   
"Of course. I can't miss that." She giggles, rubbing her hand over my belly as well.   
"Thank you." I smile.   
"Anytime." She replies, kissing my forehead. She picks Andy up, who waves at me and sends me a kiss.   
"We will see you soon, godmommy." (Y/B/F/N) says, walking to the door.   
"See you soon." I smile, taking my seat on the couch. 

I turn on the TV, scrolling through Netflix to find something to watch.  
And as I am about to start the movie, my doorbell rings.   
"What did you forget this time?" I groan, walking to the door, my left hand resting on my lower back.   
I open the door, revealing Calum behind it. I gasp, freezing for a minute. His eyes scan my body, stopping on my bump and starring at it. I move to close the door, but Calum stops it with his foot and gets inside.   
"How... How did you find me?" I ask, stuttering.   
"I followed (Y/B/F/N). I knew she was visiting you with Andy. You are pregnant?" He asks me.   
"It is none of your business. Why are you here?" I ask, feeling my heart beat like crazy in my chest.   
"I am here to talk to you. And I think it is kinda my business. You didn't make this baby all by yourself." He says through gritted teeth.   
"It is not yours." I lie but he chuckles.  
"Please... You are like 4 months? We were still together back then." He raises his voice at me. My blood boils in my veins, my cheeks heating up.   
"Just because I opened my legs for you that one horrible last time, it doesn't mean you have any rights on this baby." I scream at him.   
"It's my baby too, (Y/N)... I had the right to know you were having my baby. How long did you think you could hide it from me?" He asks, his face tensed.   
"Forever. If I could have it my way, you would never find out. If I could have it my way, I would have erased you from our lives. Fuck." I scream, doubling over in pain and clutching my belly as I fall on my knees. Calum stares at me, mortified.   
I scream, the pain getting stronger and stronger.  
"(Y/N), what is happening?" Calum tries to help me up, but I slap his hand away.   
"Don't touch me. We made it so far without you, we will be fine... Fuck..." I cry out.  
"You are bleeding." Calum announces, kneeling down next to me. I scream as I see the stain on my jeans, my heart almost stopping.   
"I don't care if you are hating me, or if you want to come with me or not..." He says, picking me up and carrying me to the door. 

The ride to the hospital is filled with my screams and Calum's hand pressing on the honk.   
"Stay with me... Stay with me..." I plead, stroking my stomach.   
"You are going to be ok. Both of you..." Calum tries to assure me.   
"Don't talk to me." I snap at him, clutching my bump. I cry silently, my thumb stroking my belly again and again.   
Calum picks me up and runs to the ER, shouting for a doctor. Soon, I am on a stretcher and Calum is running next to me as they roll me in. 

I wake up in a room, with tubes on my nose and machines beeping over my head.   
"Oh, thank God." I hear Calum breathe out before he rushes to the door and call for a doctor.   
"What happened? Is the baby ok?" I ask, my hand flying to my stomach.   
"Shhh, calm down. The baby is ok, this far." He says, rubbing his hand over his face.   
"Ah, mommy is up. How are you feeling?" A doctor asks me, walking to my bed.   
"Tired. What happened?" I ask again.   
"Your placenta detached. It was a few inches, but you were lucky you were brought in soon." She says, noting down my vitals.   
"What caused that?"   
"We don't know, since you didn't have a trauma on your abdomen, but you had very high pressure when you were brought in."   
"And what is going to happen now? Will the baby be ok? Am I going to be ok?" I ask.   
"We are going to keep you in for monitoring. We are going to have an ultrasound later today to see how the baby is and if both of you pass the tests, you are going to be released in a few days. Try to rest now, and please stay calm." The doctor says, looking at Calum and me.  
"Thank you, doctor." Calum says before the lady walks out of the room.   
" You can leave now." I turn to Calum, closing my eyes as I try to rest.   
"I am not going anywhere. I know you don't want to see me, and I don't blame you for that, but I am here for my child, and I am not leaving your side." He states. I can tell he is worried and I can't really fight right now, so I just take a deep breath and stroke my hand over my stomach. 

Calum stayed with me during the ultrasound.   
"Looks like the baby is fine. The heartbeat is strong and I can see movement, which means we are doing great." The doctor says. I hear the heartbeat, which makes me relax; while there is a heartbeat, there is life.   
"That's the baby's heart?" Calum asks, completely mesmerized.   
"Is this your first time at the doctor?" She asks me.  
"It's his first." I tilt my head to the side.   
"Do you guys know the gender?" She asks and I shake my head no.   
"Do you want to find out?" She asks again.   
"I do." I state, turning to look at Calum.   
"I do too." He replies and the doctor smiles at us.   
"It's a girl. Congratulations guys." I gasp at the news, my eyes tearing up.   
"Now, your baby girl is healthy so far. But we need mommy to be healthy as well. Your blood pressure is a little high, so I will keep you in for monitoring. Daddy will make sure that mommy is calm." The doctor says, handing me some paper towels to clean the gel from my belly.   
"And after you get home, you stay absolutely bedded for a while and you get examined frequently." She explains and I nod.   
"Are there any chances I will have to have a hysterectomy after birth?" I ask.   
"No, if you follow the orders." She smiles.   
"Now, I will leave you to rest and they will bring you food soon." She says before she walks out of the room.   
"I hate hospital food." I cringe, feeling my belly.   
"Everyone does. But it will be for very short, don't worry." He says, sitting back in the armchair next to my bed.   
"You don't have to stay here. You can go home and visit tomorrow." I state but Calum hums.   
"I am staying. There is no way I am leaving my daughter. Or you." He says, whispering the last part.   
"Want to feel the baby?" I ask him. His eyes sparkle as he nods, moving closer. I take his hand and place it on my stomach, letting him feel it.   
"Has she kicked yet?" He asks me, not taking his eyes off the bump.   
"Not yet, it is a little soon. But if I stay focused, I can feel some movement." I stare. His hand feels weird on my skin, almost like the first time his hand was on my lower back while we danced.   
"When did you find out?" He asks.  
"2 weeks after we broke up." I say as his thumb traces patterns on my bump.   
"Did you think of... an abortion?" He asks me again.  
"Not even for a second. I always wanted children. And I always wanted children with you." I say.   
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
"Because I had just found out that the love of my life cheated on me, in our house, on our bed, with a girl that wears neon green panties." I say, my jaw tensing. Calum stays silent, taking his hand away from my stomach.   
"I am sorry. In all honesty, I am sorry. I regret it, every moment of it. Not only the cheating but for ignoring you and being distant. That's why I came to your place. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. How bad I want you back in my life."  
"Calum, I don't want to talk about it. There is no need to do that. You and I might be over, but since you want to be in our daughter's life, I can't stop you from doing that." I state. The words that come out of my mouth hurt me first and foremost, but things can't go back to how they were before.

" Doc said they will release you tomorrow." Calum says as he takes a seat in the armchair.   
"Yeah, she told me in the morning. I can't wait until I am back home and eating food that actually has some taste." I complain, and Calum chuckles.   
"Babygirl, be thankful that everything went well." Calum says. The nickname startles me, making my heart drop to my stomach.   
"So, um... After the hospital, I would like you to come and stay at my place, so I can take care of you. The doctor said that you need to stay on the bed and heal, so you need someone to take care of you." Calum says, feeling as awkward as me.   
"Thanks for offering, but I will be fine. I will have (Y/B/F/N) taking care of me." I state.   
"I insist. I want to take care of you. I need to be sure that you and the baby will be OK." He says, rubbing his thumb over my hand.   
"I know you mean well, but I can't be at your house." I reply, pulling my hand away.   
"Why? I mean, it used to be your house." He asks confused.   
"It used to. Until I found out that you brought another girl and you had sex with her." I mumble, feeling my breathing get harder.   
"You are not letting this go, are you?" He asks me, rubbing a hand over his face.   
"Would you let it go? If I cheated on you, for god knows how many times, and you found out, not from me, but by pure chance, would you let it go?" I almost scream at him, reliving the whole moment in my head.   
"This is not about me, nor you. It is about our kid, and if you are too stubborn to see what's the best for her, then I will force you to come with me." He says through gritted teeth.   
"You won't force me to do anything." I try to remain calm, not to raise my pressure.   
"I have rights and I will act upon them." He threatens me.   
"Wanna talk about rights? Cause this child is outside a marriage and your infidelity will not be very useful for you on the court." I reply, folding my arms in front of my chest.   
Calum stays quiet, not looking at me.   
"I want to be alone. Leave." I state, looking away as well.   
Quietly, he stands up and walks to the door, sighing as he leaves.

The next morning, (Y/B/F/N) and Luke came to pick me up after my release.   
(Y/B/F/N) helps me out of the bed, while Luke helps gather my stuff.   
"(Y/B/F/N) and I had a talk last night and we want you to come and stay with us while you heal. You need a person by your side all the time and we will be more than happy to be there for you." Luke says, zipping up my bag.   
"Guys, really, there is no need." I smile at them.   
"We want you two to be healthy and we want to take care of you." Luke assures me, leaning to kiss my forehead.   
"Plus, Andy keeps on asking about his godmommy and the baby." (Y/B/F/N) chuckles, stroking my hair.   
"Fine. But only until I am fine again." I state and they both nod.

I stay completely bedded for the following weeks, only moving for my doctor visits.   
During those weeks, I felt the baby move, which was very weird and amazing at the same time.   
Calum didn't come to visit me, not even once, which I guess says a lot about us.   
For some fucked up reason, I still want him in my life, and it hurts me that he is not here to spend this time with me. But I know that the dream of building a family with him is long gone for us. 

The knock on my door makes me jump a little, snapping me out of my thoughts.   
"Come in." I shout, sitting on the bed a bit better.   
"How are you feeling, love?" Luke asks me as he enters the room. I smile at him as he sits down.   
"Good, I guess. I want to go for a walk, though..." I shrug my shoulders and he smiles at me.   
"Well, your doctor said that you can start moving carefully, so I guess you can walk around the house." He says.   
"Such fun..." I roll my eyes and he chuckles.   
"You will get to take even longer walks as you get better. Be patient." He tries to soothe me.   
"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I am going to take your best friend on a date tonight, and we are spending the night out of the house. We have a babysitter for Andy, but we want you to keep an eye on them, ok?" He says and I nod.   
"Of course. You two should go and blow some steam and not worry. We are going to be fine." I say with a smile. 

"(Y/N), the babysitter is in the living room. We are leaving." (Y/B/F/N) shouts from downstairs. I slowly climb down the stairs, not making any rush movements.   
"Wait a moment." I shout back, walking towards them.   
They both smile at me, moving closer to hug me.   
"You look great." (Y/B/F/N) compliments me, pointing at my outfit. Since we are having a stranger in the house for the night, I decided to at least try and look cute, so I wore a floral dress that brings out my baby bump.   
"You look so fucking gorgeous... And you Luke, you are awfully handsome." I compliment them back, bringing a hand on my belly.   
"Thank you, love. We hope you have a great night. If you need anything, just call us." (Y/B/F/N) says and I nod my head.   
"Don't worry. Have fun tonight." I wave them off as they walk to the door.   
I walk to the living room after they are gone, so I can spend some time with Andy and of course, keep an eye on the babysitter.   
"Hey, buddy." I cheer as I find Andy playing on the floor. I turn to the couch to greet the babysitter, but my eyes land on Calum, who smiles at me.   
"Hey, (Y/N). You look really great today." He comments, standing up from the couch. I stare at him for a second, observing him as I feel my heart stop.   
"Thank you. I didn't know you would be babysitting tonight." I say as I take a seat on the couch.   
"I wanted to see you and I needed a good excuse, so I offered to stay with Andy and let Luke and (Y/B/F/N) go on a date. If you don't want to talk to me, I can help you get upstairs and stay here with Andy. But I really want to talk to you." He says. His voice is very calm and he sounds genuine, so I can't help but stay and listen to him.   
"I want to hear you out." I reply, sitting with my legs on top of each other and my hands cradling my belly.   
"I don't know from where to start. I fucked up in so many ways, and I don't know if a lifetime is enough to apologize for all my wrongs. I will refer to the elephant in the room; I cheated on you. I slept with that girl, that night. It is not an excuse, but I felt that our relationship was spiraling, was going south and I guessed I didn't realize how much it would hurt you. I am sorry. I didn't regret it right away. It took me a week to do so, a week of coming to an empty house, a week of thinking of you being devastated. I am sorry I was distant from you after the last tour. I was nervous about being in a house and doing nothing. Last time that happened, I was going through a rough patch and I was scared that the same thing might happen again. I am sorry I didn't reach to you as soon as you left our house. I tried to find you, but I couldn't. I am sorry for that day in your apartment. I know it is my fault you had hypertension and then an abruption. I am sorry for the day at the hospital. I was rude and inconsiderate. I know you are doing the best for our kid, and you were right, I can't force you to do anything. I am sorry for not showing up here earlier, but for this, I do have a reason. I didn't want to upset you and put you in danger. I knew that every time we talked your pressure was skyrocketing and I didn't want to make matters worse." He says, looking into my eyes. His words sound honest.   
"I don't know why you are saying these to me." I stutter.   
"Because I want you back into my life."   
"You are saying that because I am having your child." I try to brush it off.   
"Let me remind you that I came to your house without knowing you were pregnant. And I came to your house to tell you the same thing; I want you back. I still love you, with every cell on my body. I am incomplete without you and I hate having to spend the rest of my life with you being out of it. I love you. And I know I fucked up, but I am willing to learn and change." He says. I take a deep breath, processing the words he said.   
Andy groans, catching our attention.   
"Tired, buddy?" Calum asks, standing up and walking to him. He picks him up and I watch him walk out of the living room, carrying the toddler away. 

I stand up from the couch, carefully moving to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. I am truly split in half, a part of me wanting to get back with Calum and the other still holding onto the fact that I went through so much pain because of him.   
I lean onto the counter, stroking my hand over my stomach.   
"What do you think mommy should do?" I ask, hoping to get a sign that will help me make up my mind.   
"I thought you went to bed." I hear Calum say from the entrance of the kitchen.   
"Uh, I needed some water." I state leaving my glass on the counter.   
"Andy is off to bed." He announces and I nod my head. I stare at him as he observes me, my heart trembles at the sight of him. 

I feel the baby kick, making me jolt a bit in surprise.   
"Is everything ok?" Calum asks, rushing to me.   
"Yeah... She just... kicked me." I say, taking his hand and placing it over where I felt the kick. She does it again, earning a gasp from Calum.   
"Is this the first time?" He asks, looking mesmerized.   
"I felt her move a couple of days back. But this is the first kick, I guess." I say, laughing at the feeling.   
Calum kneels down, hands still on my stomach, and presses a kiss to my belly.   
"Hi, baby... This is your daddy." He says. My hand instinctively goes to his hair, running my fingers through his curls. He looks up to me, lips still on my bump. I smile at him, all of this feeling natural to me. 

He stands up, pressing his body on mine without breaking eye contact.   
"I've missed you." I admit, moving my hand to his chest.   
"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me." He sings, stroking my face. I lick my lips as he pulls my face closer, connecting his lips with mine.   
I hum into the kiss, moving my hands to his face to keep him there. It feels like electricity running through my body, every second thought I had leaving my mind.   
Calum tries to pick me up and place me on the counter, but I pull away and stop him.   
"Did you regret it?" He asks, terrified.   
"I am still healing, no rush movement..." I remind him, chuckling.   
"Shit, right..." He sighs and moves closer to leave a peck on my lips.   
"Promise you won't fuck up this time?" I ask him.   
"I promise, princess. No mistakes this time." He states, raising his pinky up and making me chuckle. 

After that night, Calum practically moved in on Luke's house, until I got clearance to move out of their house. Calum moved out of the old house since I refused to step a foot in that place again.   
It feels weirdly natural being with him again, sleeping on the same bed as him, hugging him, kissing him. It feels ok.   
"Are you excited for mommy and daddy picking your baby room stuff tomorrow?" Calum asks, pressing his lips on my belly.   
"You are going to love your room, I promise that." He continues, making me roll my eyes.   
"For the first 3 months of her life, she won't be able to recognize her surroundings, Cal." I comment and roll my eyes at him.   
"My kid will... She is going to be the smartest kid in the bunch and she will recognize and appreciate her perfect room." He coos and presses a kiss on my stomach. The baby kicks him right on the mouth, earning a groan from Calum and a giggle from me.  
"Good girl..." I cheer, stroking my stomach.   
"She hates me just as much as her mother." Calum pouts, sitting back on his side and crossing his arms in front of his chest.   
"Her mother doesn't hate you. And neither does she." I chuckle and move to place a kiss on his cheek.   
"Yeah, right... You barely touch me..." He pouts again, making me lick my lips.   
"Is someone complaining?" I chuckle.   
"I have a sexy ass girlfriend that I haven't touched in months." He says.   
"I look like a whale and you can't control your dick around me? Should I worry?" I ask him and he chuckles annoyed.   
"You barely look pregnant. And you are the hottest girl I've seen in my life." He groans, making me blush.   
"Well, my doctor said that it is safe to have sex now that I am healed... So, I guess, we could... try." I whisper, moving to straddle him.   
"Fuck..." He groans before I lean down to kiss him. My lips dance against his, as my hands cup his jaw.   
"No foreplay... I need to feel you." He whimpers, tugging on the hem of my t-shirt.   
"You do?" I ask, deciding to tease him a little, by moving my hips on his bulging cock.  
"(Y/N), it is not polite to tease." He groans, throwing his head back.   
"I am not teasing you." I smirk.   
"You are so lucky you are pregnant and we have to be careful." He groans again, gripping onto my hips to stop my movement.   
He brings his hands up to my t-shirt, pulling up the garment inch by inch.   
"I always thought you'd look sexy in just my underwear and nothing else." He comments, looking into my eyes sweetly. I feel my breathing getting hitched, his gaze burning onto my skin.   
"Get used to seeing me in those, cause they are all that fit right now..." I whisper and he chuckles at me. His hand brushes through my hair, pulling my face close to his, my lips inches away from his.   
"If I had it my way, I would have you walking naked until birth. You are gorgeous." He breathes out, pulling me in for a kiss.  
I feel his tongue swipe across my teeth as his hands caress my sides, thumb pressing on my ribcage.   
I slowly lower one hand to his boxers, palming his boner as my other one tries to remove mine.   
Calum moans at the movement of my hand, trying to bring my body closer to his. But my newly developed bump gets on the way making us both giggle.   
"I told you I've gotten huge." I comment, trying to find a comfortable way to place my body.   
"It's just the baby, princess. And you are still, the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." He strokes my cheek, helping me line up his cock in front of my entrance.   
I sink my hips down, groaning as I finally feel him thrust inside me after such a long time.   
" Fuck... " He whispers under his breath, grazing his hands over the curve of my hips.   
I move my body slowly, taking time to adjust back to him and being careful not to cause any harm.   
But my worries seem to fade with each second as I find myself picking up the spread.   
"You feel so good around me." He hisses through gritted teeth. I grip on his shoulders, gaining better balance. My head falls forward, resting on the crook of his neck. My ass bounces on his lap, eagerly reaching for my peek. It's been so long since the last time I've felt so good, and my pregnancy hormones make everything seem more intense.   
His veins graze my walls as his tries to buck his hips upwards to meet my thrusts, in an effort to hit right on my g-spot. My nails dig into his skin, causing him to groan in frustration.   
"Don't do this to me, princess. I haven't had sex for so long, and my hand is nothing like your body." He whines, guiding my hips down his length a little forcefully.   
"It's even worse for me." I whimper, biting my bottom lip.   
"God, you have no idea what I would be doing to your body if we didn't need to be careful." He groans in my ear, hand stroking along my spine. I feel my whole body tingle, hips rolling on his as my mind goes fuzzy.   
"I am so close..." I groan and he hums, holding onto me even tighter.   
"Let go, baby... I need to feel you cum on my cock. I need to feel your walls pulse around me..." He moans.  
I feel myself getting breathless, probably from exhaustion, but of course from feeling myself getting closer and closer to my peek.   
I hold onto him as I cum, my body shrieking as I release a throaty groan.   
"Fuck, I have forgotten how good it feels when you are cumming around me." He hisses, moving my ass to thrust inside me.   
I feel him pulse inside me, groaning as he gets closer to his own orgasm.   
"God, you make my head spin." He comments, gulping down as he throws his head back. My high gets longer as he sloppily thrusts inside me, trying to cum. A strain of moans is all that comes out of my mouth, too weak to do anything else.   
Calum cums in me, gluing his hips on mine, as he groans incoherently. His body tenses up completely, head thrown back and lips curled into a smile. I whimper at the feeling of his cum inside me, electricity coursing through my body at the sense.  
"I have forgotten how good this whole thing is." He comments as he catches his breath. I smile at him, leaving a kiss on his neck.  
"I've missed that." I purr, closing my eyes to get in as much of the feeling as I can.   
  


 

As my due date approaches, Calum seems to not move out of the house for even a second. Day after day, we found ourselves in the baby's room, just observing it before it has a resident inside.   
Calum's hands rest on my belly as I stare at the painting on the wall behind the crib; little planets and stars twirl together in vivid colors, giving some character to the room.   
Calum's lips peck on my neck softly, his thumbs running protectively over my stomach.   
"Ok... If you think mommy should marry daddy already, stay still... If you think she shouldn't, give me a kick." Calum comments, making me shake my head.   
"Mommy won't marry daddy..." I sing, earning a chuckle from him.   
"Why?" He asks in a whiny voice, standing in front of me.   
"Because mommy wants an extra as fuck proposal to get convinced..." I say, smiling as his face morphs into frustration.   
"Really?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.   
"Yep... (Y/B/F/N) might have said yes to a proposal that took place on a couch while she was cuddling with Luke, but my mama didn't raise a fool. You will have to go overboard to get me to say yes to becoming your wife." I reply and pat his chest before walking towards the door.   
"How extra are we talking about?" He asks, moving right behind me.   
"You will have to figure this one out all by yourself, Hood." I smirk to myself, moving to our bedroom to lay down for a while. 

"Ugh, those Braxton Hicks are extra painful today." I groan, moving to lay on my side. Calum runs his hand through my hair, trying to comfort me somehow.   
"Can I do anything to help, baby?" He asks, letting his notepad on the nightstand.   
"Can you help me get up and walk a little? It usually helps me." I groan as Calum nods, standing up from the bed to help me get up as well.   
"Are you supposed to bleed during Braxton Hicks?" He asks me, looking at our bed with knitted eyebrows.   
"No... Is it a lot?" I ask, turning around, worrying a little about bleeding.   
"No, but I think those are not Braxton Hicks... You are actually in labor... I think." He states, his skin turning a little pale.   
"Shit... Is my bag in the car?" I ask and Calum nods, worry clearly written on his face.   
"Then I think we should get going. And call my doctor on the way to the hospital. Do you think you can drive?" I ask him. He takes a breath and nods his head before he leans in to kiss my forehead. 

The ride to the hospital was fast. Calum had the windows down, screaming that we are in labor. My waters haven't broken yet, so I know we have time.   
"You can calm, Cal. We are not quite near birth yet..." I state, following the breaths I've learned in the mommy class.   
"We are almost in the hospital... If that asshole moves..." He screams at the driver in front of us.   
"Baby, I am doing great and we have time until our daughter is here. You can relax and enjoy this." I take his hand in mine, trying to calm him down.   
"Are you sure you are ok? Because I can literally go faster if you want." He says but I press a kiss on his knuckles. 

After 6 hours and multiple exams, I was finally in the delivery room, Calum scrubbed up and to my side, holding my hand as the doctor instructs us both.   
"Ok mommy, take a deep breath and push. Daddy, hold her hand and get ready to be cursed at." She says, trying to lighten the mood in here. Calum grips on my hand tightly, as I prep myself to push, breathing deeply.   
"You are doing so good, babygirl. I am so proud of you." He whispers. My grip on his hand tightens as I scream, my eyes tearing up.   
"On the next one, I am getting so many drugs." I hiss. Calum gasps, pressing his lips to the back of my hand.   
"Let's get this one out first, and then you can talk about the next one, guys." The doctor reminds us.   
I push again, holding onto the bar next to me and Calum's hand.   
"Daddy, wanna see the top of the head?" The doctor asks. Calum turns to look at me, worrying about leaving me alone.   
"Go check if everything is alright." I say, letting go of his hand. He moves behind the little curtain that hides the doctor.   
"That's the prettiest top of the head I've ever seen." He comments, peeking back to me.   
"Push again, honey. We are almost there." The doctor instructs me. I feel tired already, my body in too much pain right now.   
"You are doing so well, princess. I love you so much..." Calum says in a rush, not taking his eyes off of what is happening in there.   
I cry as I push again, feeling beads of sweat run down my forehead.   
"I can't do it anymore..." I groan, laying back.   
"No, no princess. She is almost out. She is almost here, baby. You will hold her in a few minutes. You can do it." He encourages me, rushing to my side. I take a breath, smiling at my man and remembering exactly the reason I fell for him.   
"I want to marry you." I state, catching Calum off guard.   
"And I want you to give one more strong push." The doctor ruins the moment, but all I want right now is to hold our daughter so I just follow her order. I grip onto Calum and take a sharp breath, pushing with everything I have.   
I scream in pain but manage to pull through it.   
"There she is." The doctor announces. I hold my breath until I hear her cries, signaling that everything is going well.   
"Dad, do you want to cut the cord." The doctor asks and Calum turns to me for assurance.   
"You will regret it if you don't." I whisper, smiling weakly. 

The doctor hands him the snipper, showing him where to cut.   
"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He breathes out. I hear him sniffle a little.   
"Can I see her as well?" I ask, impatient to lay my eyes on her.   
"Of course." The doctor replies. Calum walks to me, holding her in his arms. I melt at the sight of Calum holding the tiny creature we made, everything bad that went on the past months fading away.   
"Can you hold her for a little while? I want to let this soak in." I smile and he nods. His eyes are tearing up as he holds the little bundle, looking at her like she is made of gold.  
After a moment, he places her on my chest, giving me the first look of our perfect daughter.   
"She is everything I hoped for." I comment, taking in her features.   
"She is perfect." He whispers, leaning down to peck on my forehead. 

 

After the nurse took her away to clean her up, the doctor took care of me. I think I feel asleep right after feeding her because I don't remember anything after that. When I wake up, Calum is resting on the armchair by my side, looking happily exhausted. I smile at the thought of us becoming an official family, now that our daughter is here. We still don't have a name, but I am sure that as soon as I lay my eyes on her again, the idea will pop in my head.   
"Hey, daddy." I cheer as he opens his eyes. He smiles as he rubs them, standing up and pulling the chair closer to me.   
"Hey, angel. How are you feeling?" He asks me, pecking on the back of my hand.   
"Good. I needed some sleep. How are you feeling?" I ask him and watch his smile grow.   
"Better than ever. Man, I couldn't stop staring at you while you were asleep." He breathes out, making my cheeks blush.   
"No cute nurses around here?" I chuckle and watch him roll his eyes.   
"When do you think they are bringing her over?" I ask and Calum smiles brightly.   
"We can ask them to bring her in here now. And I am sure I can arrange to keep her in the suite with us." He says, taking my hand in his.   
"For now, I just want to see her." I state and he nods.   
"We need to find her a name." I continue and he smiles at me.   
"Actually, I think I have a suggestion." He says and I cock an eyebrow at him.   
"Be my guest." I say and he nods.  
"I was just looking at her through the glass and I couldn't help but notice how shiny she is. So, I thought we could name her Stella. In Latin, it means star and I really think it suits her." He explains and I purse my lips together while thinking about it.  
"I like it. But I have to see her again to be able to tell." I state and he chuckles, standing up.   
"Alright, alright... I will tell the nurse to bring her over now." He says, standing up from the armchair.   
"But before I go, I think I should let you know that your acceptance of my proposal is rejected. I will give you the most extra one. Just wait and see." He leans down to peck on my lips softly.   
"It's on, Hood." I reply, not parting very far from his lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	103. He is teasing you (4/4 NSFW Visual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW Visual. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this, please, scroll through the chapters to find something you might like.   
> ~~~~~~

Ashton:  
"Don't you love the taste of your juices, princess? And all that wetness is just from touching your little clit for a second... Just imagine how much wetter you will be when I dip my fingers inside you, babygirl..."   
"Please, daddy... just give me a little something."   
"Soon, angel..." He whispers, tracing my lips with his fingers.

Calum:  
Wet tongue swirling around my peaking buds, thick lips that are curled into a smile as his firm hands knead my breasts softly. I groan in pleasure, trying to pull my restrained wrists free.   
"Pet is getting a little impatient, huh?" He asks as he bites my nipple.   
"I need you..." I whimper, looking down at him as he continues his assault.   
"I know you do..." He chuckles sarcastically as he flicks his tongue on my bud.

Luke:  
"I can't fucking take it anymore..." I cry out, gripping harder onto Luke's chest.   
"You can and you will, princess. You don't want to disappoint daddy, do you? You remember what happens when I get disappointed at you, right beautiful?" He asks, smirking at me.   
"I won't sit on my ass for a week." I whine, biting my lip as Luke continues guiding his cock between my pussy lips.   
"That's right princess." He chuckles.

Michael:

"That's right, kitten... Use your pretty lips, baby." Michael guides me, still not letting me wrap my lips around his cock.   
"Let me taste you..." I plead but earn a chuckle from him in response.   
"You have to be a little more convincing, princess." He smirks at me, stroking my hair as I keep on running my lips along his length.

~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	104. Just a little more (Calum Hood Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt #30 from the smut category: "Give me a little more... Just a little more..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW Imagine. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this, please, scroll through the chapters to find something you might like.

 

"15 more minutes to stage time, guys." The stage director announces, peeking through the door of the backstage room. I sigh, moving away to stand up from Calum's lap.   
"Why are you moving away?" He asks me groggily.  
"You have to get ready." I purr as he pulls me back to his lap.   
"I have time. The stage is right there, and all I have to do is get wired up, which will take 2 minutes... Stay a little more... I haven't seen you in a while." He smiles at me, stroking my cheek.   
"2 weeks... You saw me 2 weeks ago." I giggle and he pursues his lips together.  
"Just shut up..." He chuckles, pulling me in for a kiss. I part my lips and let him slip his tongue in my mouth, while I hold onto his shoulders, close to his neck. My fingers spread to cover his neck, letting my nails graze his skin for a little.   
His tongue swirls with mine, while his hands travel down my body until they reach my thighs.   
Involuntarily, my hips grind a little on his crotch, earning a groan from him.   
"Don't do that." He complains, biting and pulling on my bottom lip.   
"Am I getting you worked up?" I ask, pulling him back into a kiss.   
"Just get a fucking room already..." Luke groans angrily. Calum stops kissing me, biting his bottom lip as he looks at me in lust.   
"Follow me." He says, pushing me a little to stand up from the couch.   
"Where are we going?" I ask as he drags me lightly by my wrist.   
"You'll see..." He replies, not turning to look at me.

He pulls me in a tiny closet just near the backstage room, cornering me to the wall the moment we step in.   
"Cal, we don't have time..." I protest as his lips assault my neck.   
"We have 10 minutes... Which are plenty, and you know that... Come on, princess." He moans, grinding his bulge against my leg. It is almost like he is humping me, needily, which only makes me feel even hornier.   
"10 minutes, Hood. And you owe me a decent fucking tonight..." I whisper, gaining a smirk from him.   
"It is a deal, princess." He chuckles and undoes the button of my jeans.

Kneeling down a bit, he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist.   
"How many girls have you fucked backstage before a show?" I ask and he smirks at me.   
"You are my first... Usually, I fuck them after the show..." He teases me, running his tip between my folds. I slap his shoulder and he chuckles before he thrusts into me.   
I gulp the moan that tries to escape my throat, holding onto his t-shirt. His left-hand cups my chin, crashing his lips onto mine. My back is pressed on the wall as Calum's hips sink into mine.   
His lips leave mine, traveling down my jawline while his hands pin down my hips.   
"Best pre-show ever." He whispers in my ear as he bites my lobe.   
"I know... Don't you wish you had me before every show?" I ask, throwing my head back at the pleasure. His cock thrusts in and out of me slowly, while his lips plant soft, sensual kisses on my skin.   
"I wish I could fuck you all the time, princess." He groans, slamming suddenly into me.   
There is no question as on who is the dominant one right now, our carnal drives both fighting but Calum's winning over mine. He skillfully holds me steady on the wall while thrusting upwards to meet my g-spot in a ravishing, animalistic pace.   
"Cal..." I whine, lips forming an o as I hug him close to my body.   
"All I can think of is how I am going to fuck you tonight, baby... You are driving me insane." He leaves a bite on my neck. My nails dig into his shoulders over his t-shirt, as I tense up.   
"Give me a little more... Just a little more." I plead breathlessly. Calum groans as my walls begin pulsing around his throbbing cock.   
"I love leaving you breathless." He rasps, his voice groggy as his thrusts turn sloppy and messy.   
"Just a little more..." I repeat, my body feeling numb as I approach my orgasm.   
His hand moves from my hip to my clit, rubbing vigorous circles on my bundle of nerves, sending waves of electricity down my spine.   
"Mine, mine, mine..." He claims through gritted teeth, slamming his hips on mine so forcefully that my body blasts against the wall.   
The sudden possessiveness would feel strange under other circumstances, but since Calum and I don't see each other regularly, like normal couples, he likes to remind me of that.   
I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head as his thumb presses on my clit and his tip finds my spot.   
"Cal..." I groan, bracing myself for my orgasm.   
"Let go, princess. I need to feel your pretty little pussy pulse and clench around my cock." He whispers, leaving open-mouthed kisses on my jaw.   
I let go of what was holding me back, cumming around his cock and gripping onto him with everything I have.   
Long moans leave my lips, while the feeling of Calum's hard and thick cock gets more intense as I get more sensitive after my orgasm.   
"Shit, you are milking me..." He curses, panting for breath as his veins throb inside me, prolonging my orgasm.   
"Cum for me, daddy. Fill me up, let your cum drip down my walls while you perform on stage." I moan, making him grunt at my words.   
"Want my cum inside you, dirty girl? Want daddy to fill you up?" He asks, closing his eyes and throwing it back.   
"Yes, daddy. Please." I moan, wrapping my fingers around his throat softly, but with my nails digging into his flesh.   
That's all he needs. I feel his seed, rope after rope bursting inside me. He grounds his hips on mine, his head falling forwards to meet the crook of my neck.   
"You are the greatest thing in my life right now." He breathes out, leaving a soft kiss on my skin.   
"You don't mean that. Your band is on the top and you are performing in a sold-out crowd in less than 5 minutes. You have many great things going on in your life right now." I say, but deep down inside, I wish he truly means that.   
"And you are the greatest one, out of all of them." He replies, raising his gaze to meet mine.   
"I love you so much." I smile at him, bringing my face closer to his to kiss him.   
"I love you so much." He smiles back, stroking my face before kissing me softly.

He lets me on my feet and we both try to fix ourselves when a knock on the door startles us.   
"Hood, 3 minutes." The stage manager shouts, making both of us go wide-eyed.   
"Coming..." Calum shouts back, earning a slap on the chest from me. He sticks his tongue out at me, making me roll my eyes as I button up my jeans.   
"You will watch me from the side of the stage, right?" He asks and I nod, smiling sweetly at him.   
"Could there be a chance I wouldn't?" I ask, bringing a smirk to his lips.   
"Of course not." He states, leaning down to plant a peck on the tip of my nose.   
"Go get them, tiger. And don't forget, you owe me a date night, and a proper fuck tonight." I wink at him and he wiggles his eyebrows at me.   
"I am going to make you feel so fucking good tonight, princess. I promise..." He says before he walks off with the biggest smile on his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by Chicken_Permission_


	105. Dirty Picture (Ashton Irwin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW imagine. If you don't feel comfortable reading stuff like this, please, scroll through my book to find something else that you might like.

"You feel ok, love?" I ask Ashton as he parks the car in the restaurant's parking lot.   
"I don't know. I feel kinda nervous, I guess..." He replies, rubbing his eyes as he sighs deeply.   
"Why, baby? It's just dinner with my parents." I giggle, stroking his cheek.   
"Yeah, just dinner with your parents... No pressure at all..." He groans and all I can do is laugh at how awkward and cute he is.   
"Need I remind you that you've met my parents before, not once, nor twice, but many man times?" I ask, bopping his nose.   
"Every time is a different test." He sighs and I shake my head at him.   
"Would it help you calm down if I showed you again some pictures from last night?" I ask, making him turn his head to me.    
"You could try..." He shrugs, earning a chuckle from me.   
I pick my purse from the front of my seat and fish out my phone, scrolling through it to find the pictures he took of me.   
"Just remember, I still have a shit tone of those amazing lingerie you brought me from tour that I haven't tried yet..." I whisper in his ear, leaning closer to leave a kiss to his cheek.   
"You will be the death of me, pretty girl." He breathes out, not taking his eyes away from my phone. 

We walk in the restaurant, our fingers tangled together. I feel his grip on my hand getting tighter as we approach the table my parents are seated. On his other hand, Ashton holds a bouquet of flowers for my mother, in an effort to impress her. Well, honestly, he does it because he feels like doing it, but it surely works on his favor.   
"Hey mom... Hey dad." I greet them with a smile, letting go of Ashton's hand, not before stroking my thumb over the back of it though.   
"Sweety, long time no see." My mom cheers, standing up to hug me.   
"Huh, life has been hectic lately, mom." I reply, smiling before moving to hug my dad.   
"Ashton, honey. Look at you... You look even more handsome now." I hear my mom say.   
"Hi dad." I kiss my father's cheek, hugging him close.   
"How is my princess?" He asks, kissing my forehead.   
"Good, good. Just, you know, a little tired from traveling." I smile and shake my head.   
"People pay to travel the world and you do it for a job... Don't complain, princess." My dad protests, bringing a chuckle to my lips.   
"I am not, daddy. I promise." I smile, taking a seat on the table.   
"I know, honey. You look really great." He replies, sitting across of me. Ashton joins my side, taking the seat next to me. I catch a glimpse of my mom taking a whiff of the flowers Ash brought her and smiling in awe.   
"So, Ashton, how is your band doing?" My dad asks, cutting straight to the point. My dad doesn't really approve of Ashton, still believing the whole rockstar stereotype, so he is extra harsh when it comes to him. I hate that Ashton has to prove his worth every time he meets me parents, but he does without a complain, making me feel worried about the moment he realizes that I am simply not worth all of that and cut me off his life.   
"We are doing great, sir. We recently dropped our new album and it is on the top charts for weeks. We are back on our old glory." Ashton replies; I can hear the spark in his voice, which only brings a smile on my face.   
"And what about the tour? My daughter sent us all those pictures from all those cities, but we've never heard the stories." He asks again. My hand goes from the menu I am holding to Ashton's thigh, stroking it in an effort to provide him with some comfort.   
"Uh, so many stories. I am lucky I am able to live so many adventures with my friends and now with (Y/N). This has been the first tour that (Y/N) was able to join from the start to the end, so it feels extra special this time." Ashton smiles, placing his hand on top of mine.   
Before my father could ask anything else, the waiter approaches us, putting a pause to Ashton's torture.   
"What can I get you?" He asks, making us all contemplate our orders. 

After we place our orders, I manage to start talking so Ashton wouldn't have to undergo any further interogation.   
"Honey, how is the moving out going?" My mother asks as I finish talking about the trip to Japan.   
"Moving out?" My dad asks, stopping his eating.   
"Yes, Ashton and I decided to move in together. So I am emptying my apartment." I reply, not daring to look at my father. This time, Ashton is the one that squeezes my hand reassuringly, stroking his thumb over the back of it.   
"I see." It is all that my dad says in reply.   
"Anyway, moving in is going great. And we have a new member in our family..." I say in a cheerful voice.   
"You are pregnant?" My mom asks excitedly, making my dad shoot his gaze in a worried manner.   
"No, no... Relax. We got a puppy." I giggle and watch my father sigh in relief.   
"You did? What kind?" My mom asks back.   
"Ah, he was a stray one, so he is muted. But he is so gorgeous." I sigh happily, leaning my head on Ash's shoulder.   
"Aww, do you have any pictures of him?" She asks and I nod, handing her my phone. Ashton gasps, in mere seconds squeezing my thigh to stop me.   
"I... I have better pictures on my phone, let me..." He tries to cover up, taking my phone from my mother's hand and unlocking his, scrolling to the album he keeps Fang's pictures.   
I look at him in a weirded out expression but as I unlock my phone, I realize that the picture that my mom would see is the one in which I am on my knees with Ashton's tip between my lips. My eyes go wide and Ashton's head cocks to the side, looking at me with his stern look.   
"We'll talk about your recklessness back home, princess." He whispers in my ear, pressing his lips softly on my temple.   
"He looks adorable. Is he used to the house yet?" My mom asks, handing the phone to my dad.   
"He is used to peeing and pooping outside the house, but he still chews anything available." Ashton says, smiling sweetly.   
"I can't wait until you are settled in the house and we have the next dinner there, to meet this cutie as well." My mom says and hands the phone back to Ashton. 

After everyone is done with their food, my dad and Ashton fight as to who is going to pick up the tab.   
Ashton backs away since he knows that my dad will feel offended, making me chuckle at how childish they can be.   
"This one went great." I comment as we walk to the car.   
"If you overlook the fact that you almost showed your mom our pictures..." He says through greeted teeth, unlocking the car.   
"Almost... She didn't see anything." I try to soothe the tension.   
"Thanks to me. What am I going to do with you, naive girl?" He asks me, opening the door for me. I watch him walk to the driver's side, his body tensing up with every step.   
"I don't know daddy." I reply as he enters the car.   
"I think I need to punish you for that mistake. Don't you agree, little girl?" He asks, turning to look at me.   
"I haven't been a bad girl..." I protest but Ashton chuckles and pulls me on his lap.   
"But you have been a careless girl, princess. And I think you need to be taught a lesson." He groans, pushing my chin up. I look at him innocently, biting my bottom lip as he hums, running his index and middle finger from my chin to the valley of my breasts.   
"Should I wait until we are home... Or maybe I should hike up your skirt and take you right now..." He asks, bringing his lips to kiss my neck.   
"Home..." I mumble, unable to form anything more than just that single word.   
"No... I think you want your punishment here. I think that the idea of taking you in the middle of a parking lot, so publicly, so exposing, it turns you on. Doesn't it, princess?" He asks, slipping his hand under my skirt. I jump at the feeling of his cold hand on my sex, but relax at his touch.   
"It does... Look how wet you are for me... And it is all just from my words..." He teases me, grazing a finger under the hem of my panties.   
"What if we get caught?  What if someone gets pictures? What if those pictures end up on the front pages of magazines and your career gets ruined?" I ask, making Ashton release a throaty groan.   
"Tinted windows and minimal sound, princess. Nobody will understand shit. Plus, Calum's cock was out on the internet for the whole world to see, and we still made it." He whispers, flicking his tongue against my sweet spot.   
"Besides, this is your punishment... You can't say no to daddy. You know what happens when you say no to daddy, right?" He asks me before he leaves a bite on my neck. I shudder at the feeling of his teeth on my flesh, already feeling my mind turn into a fuzzy mess.   
"You need to get punished for your carelessness, don't you, dirty girl?" He whispers, in a seductive and intoxicating tone.   
"I do. Please, punish me, daddy." I moan out, my hand reaching down to feel his cock. Ashton grabs my wrist almost immediately, stopping me before I could even get a proper feel of him.   
"Your hands behind your back. And do not move them." He orders, looking at me deeply. Almost automatically, I follow his order, bringing my wrists together behind my back and keeping them there. Ash guides my hips upwards, for as long as he needs to unzip his pants and take out his cock. I feel him line up in front of my entrance, smirking at me seductively.   
"Buck down, princess. Sit on my cock." He whispers, gripping on my hips. I lower my hips, guiding his dick inside me. I watch his face tense as my walls engulf his length, the little pulsing of my pussy as he enters me making his breath get caught in the back of his throat.   
I don't dare move my hands, the power that he has over me grows bigger and bigger every time. Now, he doesn't even need to restrain me to keep me in place, he knows that I won't dare break his order.   
"You look so good like that... riding my cock, following my orders... My little fuckdoll." He whimpers as he guides my hips back and forth.   
"I belong to you, daddy." I gasp and bounce my hips on his.   
"Maybe fucking you so good has left you brainless... That's why you almost got us exposed." He hisses, thrusting his hips up violently.   
In any other occasion, those words would have hurt me, but he only uses them to tease me.   
And it works; I feel tingles all over my body, making all my senses heighten. Even his fingertips on the bare skin of my hips make electricity run in my body.   
"I am your brainless little fuckdoll." I breathe out, rocking my body to guide his dick deeper inside me. His veins throb inside me as I move, a little slower now, trying to make the feeling last longer.   
"I need to touch you." I groan, rolling my hips. Ashton growls at me, slapping my ass as I move.   
"But you won't touch me, right? This is your punishment, princess... You can touch me, but then you would be disobeying my order and that would really piss me off and then more punishment would be in for you." He says, throwing his head back and biting his bottom lip.   
"I hate you so much..." I cry out, squeezing my walls around him as I feel my body tense while I near my orgasm.   
"You don't mean that, angel. You are just hating me because I am not giving you what you want." He murmurs, gripping on my ass harshly.   
"I hate you." I repeat, trying to fight the urge to just touch him, grip onto him, and dig my nails into his flesh as I cum.   
"You don't look much like it right now..." He groans at the feeling of my pulsing walls.   
"Can I cum, please?" I ask, feeling my chest heaving.  
"Of course, princess." He breathes out, bucking his hips up to meet my thrusts. I feel him hit my spot forcefully, making me dig my nails on my wrists to keep myself from just touching him.   
Everything gets intense as I hit my high, biting my bottom lip to prevent the scream to leave my mouth.   
"Shit..." Ashton hisses at the feeling of my pussy squeezing him.   
"Are you going to cum, daddy?" I ask through my haze, already feeling a little dizzy from it.   
"You are making it hard not to..." He replies, slamming my hips onto his, before his throbbing member releases in me.   
As I stay motionless and breathless, I just stare at him; his face is red and shining with sweat, completely relaxed and his lips parted. I lean down and place a soft kiss on his bottom lip, smiling at my boyfriend.   
"You look like something out of a dream." I whisper as he opens his eyes.   
"You look like you fell from the sky." He whispers back.   
"Like the devil?" I ask in a giggle.   
"For God's sake... I am trying to be romantic and shit in here and you keep on blowing me..." He giggles, covering his face with one hand while the other reaches behind my back to take one of my hands in it.   
"You did great today with my parents." I whisper, leaving a peck on his cheek.   
"You think so?" He asks me, turning his head for a peck on my temple.   
"I know so." I smile and press my lips on his Addam's apple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by georgiaawoolley


	106. Spanked (Luke Hemmings NSFW imagine with Visuals)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Smut Prompt #2: "You sure want to go there, princess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW imagine. If you feel uncomfortable reading this kind of imagines, please, scroll through my story to find something you might be interested in.

I unlock the door of my house, already looking forward to the moment that I am going to slip into clean pajamas and under my comforter.   
I had a rough day; well, a rough couple of days to be honest. Since my fight with Luke, I feel drained, not in the mood for doing anything. I kick my shoes off and throw my keys on the little island next to the door, taking a deep breath to apprehend the emptiness of the house.   
I chuckle to myself as I walk to my kitchen to boil some water for my ramen; honestly, I am not even in the mood for eating, but I need to put something in my stomach before going to bed.   
I hate when Luke and I fight, every time getting worse and worse. It feels like a little bit of me dies with every quarrel. I love Luke and this makes me feel awful, but I need him to understand that the life that we live is harsh on me. 

 

I put on a Netflix documentary and pick up my ramen cup, curling up on the couch even more. I mostly play around with my food, only taking a spoonful or 2 before my doorbell rings.   
I groan as I stand up from the couch and shuffle my feet on the floor towards the door.   
I stand on the tip of my toes and take a look through the peephole; Luke is standing behind my door, looking a little tired.   
"What are you doing here, Luke?" I ask as I open the door. I stand in front of him, looking at his face for any sign of what mood he is on.   
"I came to see you. Aren't you going to let me in?" He asks and I chuckle.   
"Depends. Can you see my point now?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Luke rubs a hand over his face, taking a harsh breath in.   
"(Y/N), please. I came over so we could talk things out. Show some compassion." He breathes out, shaking his head.   
"Come in." I mumble and move to the side. Luke walks in slowly, standing a few feet away from the door.   
"What do you have to tell me?" I ask, taking a seat on the couch and motioning him to do the same.   
"I have nothing new to tell you. I was hoping you would have come to your senses by now." He replies. I feel warmth crawl to my face as I try to keep myself from acting out.   
"Well, don't hold your breath, honey." I say, cocking an eyebrow at him.   
"(Y/N), I honestly don't see your issue right now." He replies, shrugging his shoulders at me.   
"My issue is that you barely ever act like my boyfriend in public. I don't get why you don't touch me, kiss me, or even fucking hold my hand in public. I feel like I am nothing more to you than just the person you have sex with whenever you feel like it." I claim, standing up from the couch.   
"What the fuck?" I hear him groan, making me chuckle sarcastically and turn to look at him.  
"You heard me. By now, I don't even know if I mean anything to you." I reply, my voice getting a little louder.   
"Would I be here if you meant nothing to me?" He asks, standing up as well.   
"Well, you are afraid you might lose your standard chick." I throw my hands in the air.   
"You are being ridiculous right now, (Y/N). You know you are more than just what you said. You mean everything to me." He protests.   
"You don't make it seem like it." I chuckle.   
"(Y/N), please..."  
"No, Luke... You barely claim me as your when we are in public. I know you need to keep your options open, but this still hurts me." I say, feeling my body tense as the words escape my mouth.   
"Keep my options open?" He asks me a bit offended, looking at me with half-open eyes.   
"Yes, be out in the market, not settle down. Have this image of the playboy... But if this is what you want to be, I can't be with you." I almost scream at him. I watch him ball his fist as he approaches me, looking completely pissed off.   
"You are mine and just mine. And I am yours. Just yours. Period." He growls, pulling my head up by my hair.   
"Then act like it." I reply coldly. 

"You sure you want to go there, princess?" He asks me, almost spitting out the words. His hand moves from my hair to my throat, gripping slightly as he pushes me towards the bedroom.   
My hands go on top of his hand, just in case this gets too intense.   
"I am going to mark every part of your body. I am going to make you scream so loud that your neighbors will fucking know my name. And if you need even more validation, I will fucking get your name tattoed on my forehead." He growls as he pushes me on the bed.   
"You can't solve all our problems with sex." I state and he smirks at me.   
"I know. But I can fuck you really good so you can calm down and see everything with a clear head." He says, grabbing me by my ankle and flipping me so I am on my stomach.   
"But first, I gotta give you a red ass, so you learn your lesson, princess. I think your brattiness has gotten off the charts lately." He says, snatching the bottoms of my pajama down to my ankles. I kick it off as Luke strokes my ass in circles while he takes a seat on the bed.   
"Pretty ass. My pretty ass. Mine." He hisses before his palm collapses on my ass. The first slap barely hurts, but I jump a little from the surprise. 

 

"Come on, princess. You and I both now that you can take more than just a light slap on your pretty ass." He comments before he brings his hand down to give me another one. I don't react to the second one since I barely felt anything.   
"Your ass is already a pretty shade of pink, princess." He comments, running his hand soothingly over the imprint of his hand.   
On the third slap, I whimper a little, feeling the slight stinging on my cheek.   
"Feels good, huh? You love my hand on your ass, right princess?" He pesters me; I can hear his stupid smirk on his voice, making my blood boil.   
"I sure do love the sound of my palm against your ass." He whispers before his hand lands on my ass again.   
I wince at the feeling, biting my bottom lip.   
"Oh, come on princess. I know that you know that 12 is your breaking point." He chuckles, stroking my ass.   
"Are you going to take it that far?" I ask, balling my fists.   
"Mmmh, I don't know. I might... I will only stop when I am happy with my claim mark." He hisses as his hand lands on my ass. I scream this time, feeling tears running down my cheeks.   
"Come on, princess. Keep your pretty mouth shut, we don't need the neighbors worrying." He chuckles.   
"Or maybe we do." I reply, turning my head to look at him.   
"Are you enjoying this, princess?" He asks with a sly smirk on his face.   
"If you put your hand between my folds, you'll find out how much..." I say, shaking my bum from side to side. He hums for a moment, before his hand lands on my ass once more.   
"Nice try, princess." He comments, this time leaving a bite on my ass along with the slap. 

I feel the mattress shift, signaling that Luke is standing up from it. Again, I turn to look at him, trying to read into his actions. He grabs me by my hips and drags me until my ass is pressed up against his bulging cock.   
"Arch that back downwards..." He orders, leaving one last slap on my butt. I stretch my ass out and rest my chest on the mattress.   
"You are my girl. My girl, mine." He whispers, lowering my panties. I smile to myself, biting my bottom lip.   
I feel him run his tip along my folds, gathering wetness before he lines up in front of my entrance. 

(Luke's POV)   
I bite my bottom lip as I push the head of my cock inside her.

 

 Her body falls a little as I thrust in, while she releases a throaty moan. My fingers on her hips grip harder, trying to keep her in place as I guide my cock inside her tight, pretty pussy. 

"Say it. Say what you are." I groan, giving her a deep thrust. She whimpers, her cute little voice making my cock throb inside her.   
"Your girl." She whimpers again. Her voice is low, barely above a whisper.   
"Tell me what you are." I hiss, thrusting in her even harder. The sound my skin makes on her skin echoes in the room, playing in my ears like music.   
"I am your girl. Your girl." She screams this time, gathering the sheets on her fists and pulling on them.   
"Mine." I groan, moving my hips against her ass. The part where I left the spanks feels hot against my skin, adding to the tingling sensation in my body.   
My hand snakes upwards, twisting in her hair in a makeshift ponytail. I pull her hair, pounding in her in a fast, harsh pace. 

 

Her wetness makes it easy for me to slide inside her, reach places that make her scream in agony and pleasure. 

I slip out of her, making her protest.   
"No... Don't leave me like that." She whines and I chuckle.   
"It was an accident, princess. God, you are such a cock-hungry slut, aren't you?" I tease her, pulling at her hair harder as I run my tip along her clit.   
"I feel empty... Please..." She begs, moving her ass to grind on my cock.   
I slip inside her, earning a satisfied moan from her lips. I let her bounce her ass to do the thrusting, my hand that was holding onto her hair now moving on her lower back along with the other. 

I feel her walls tightening around me, the whole feeling just driving me towards my edge. She turns her head to look at me over her shoulder, taking her innocent look as she takes my cock deep in her.   
"You feel so good inside me." She moans, shutting her eyes and biting her bottom lip. My chest heaves at the sight; she is simply too perfect for me.   
"I am so close... So close..." She cries out, taking my dick inside her as deep as possible and wiggling her ass.   
"Cum for me, princess." I reply, moving my hips as well.   
I thrust in her powerfully, making her scream out my name.   
I feel her pulse around me as her body freezes up and drops a little.   
"Shit." I curse, feeling her milk my cock.   
"Where do you want me to cum, princess?" I groan through gritted teeth.   
"Inside me, please." She moans, turning her head to smile at me. All I can do is chuckle, grip on her hips harder, and thrust inside her pulsing pussy. 

I throw my head back as I cum, making incoherent sounds. (Y/N) moans and rests her head on the mattress below us, gripping onto the covers even harder.   
I slip out of her, collapsing next to her on the bed and pulling her onto my chest. 

     

I watch her smile as she presses a kiss on my chest.   
"I am sorry I made you feel like I don't want to claim you in public. I was trying to protect you from yellow paper claims, but I guess it made you feel horrible." I sigh, stroking her hair. She hums, perking up a little so her eyes meet mine. They look at me in a warm way, which makes me feel like she is judging me.   
"Your heart was in the right place, but your logic was off. You could have talked to me about your thoughts, we could have found a way to deal with them. But I guess, I am the only thing in your mind right now, so there is not much space for thought, huh...?" She giggles, reaching up to kiss me softly on the lips.   
"You have made me stupid. Even more than before." I giggle, returning the kiss.   
"It's ok. We will be just a couple of stupid kids in love." She whispers, smiling sweetly.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by zachherronfan01


	107. Your house with Luke

-Thinking about moving in together:  
"Wouldn't it be amazing if you could stay the night?" You asked as you observed Luke dressing up.   
"It would be awesome... But I have to be in the studio bright and early... And it is an hour and a half drive from your house to the studio. So, it is out of the picture for tonight, princess. But I can pick you up from work on Friday and we can stay together throughout the weekend." He replied, crawling on the bed to place a kiss on the tip of your nose.   
"Not the same..." You pouted and he chuckled.   
"I know. But I promise to make sure no one will bother us on the weekend. Come on, don't pout... Give me that smile that I love." He cooed at you, stroking your cheek. 

-He asks you to move in together   
Wrapped in a fluffy towel, you walked out of the bathroom and into Luke's bedroom. Luke looked like he had just woken up, his face still plump from sleep as you approached him on the bed.   
"I can get used to this." He mumbled, sitting up a little.   
"Get used to what?" You asked, stroking his curls.   
"You being the first person I see in the morning. You strolling around the house and making every room bright and warm. You, living with me." He said, taking the hand that was stroking his hair in his and running his thumb softly over the back of it.   
"So move in with me." You shrugged and he cocked an eyebrow.   
"That's what I am trying to ask you, princess." He smiled, licking his lips. 

-House searching  
"Why can't we just stay at your place? Or mine?" You asked, while Luke flipped through the leaflets the estate firm gave you.  
"Because, my house is far from your work, your house is far from the studio, and we need something that will be in the middle. So, if you could look at those for a minute, I would be grateful." He smiled at you, leaning in to kiss you softly. 

-Your house   
"Now I get the phrase 'American Dream'. This is like a doll house." You exclaimed, wandering around the house.   
"Well, a doll is going to live in it, so dollhouse it is." He chuckled, hugging you from behind and leaving a kiss on your neck.   
"If you are trying to get me to your bed, it is working." You giggled.   
"Actually, I am thinking that we should christen the whole house." He hummed, spinning you around to look at you with a devilish smirk on his lips.   
"Right now? We barely have a functional bed to sleep on." You protested but he cocked his head to the side.   
"That hasn't stopped us before." He winked at you and pulled you to the wall behind you. 

     

-Your living room   
Your living room was a very bright and very personal space. You had posters from your favorite movies framed on the walls, neutrals but bright colors on the walls, curtains, and couches, and of course a beautiful fireplace for cold weather cuddling. 

     

 

-Your kitchen  
You only realized how perfect your kitchen was when you cooked the first meal for Luke while waiting for him to come home after a long day in the studio. After that day, Luke and you fought on who would cook, since the kitchen was a state-of-the-art one, even for the 2 of you who had no idea on what to do in there. 

     

-Your dining room  
Luke transformed the place into the most romantic setting for your first official night in there. Even though you had Chinese takeout, the candles and the flowers that decorated the room made it seem and feel like you were dining in the most expensive restaurant. 

     

-Your house office  
You had a spare room that you didn't know how to use and thought of turning it into an office, for the both of you. 

-Your bedroom   
"When I gave you a white card on the bedroom, I didn't expect you making it so beautiful." Luke breathed out as he entered the bedroom.   
"I had to make it cozy." You shrugged.   
"And you did. I can't wait for mid-day naps with you in this room." 

     

-Your guest bedroom  
Seeing how the boys usually had writing sessions till late at night, or they would just crash at each others place often, you made one of the spare rooms into a bedroom for whoever needed it. 

     

-Your bathroom

-Your closet 

     

-Your balcony

     

-Your garden  
The little 'paradise' as Luke called it was filled with flowers and herbs, had a beautiful lounge and a big enough barbeque for those Sundays you had friends over. 

     

-Your pool

     

-Your backyard  
Since it was part of your garden, it shared the same characteristics, but it felt a little more private like it was reserved for just the 2 of you. 

     

-Your favorite spot  
 The garden. Luke would set up 'picnics' for the two of you, on hot days you two would have water fights and chase each other around in there, or simply lay on the grass and look at the clouds. 

 

 


	108. His (Ashton Irwin Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Smut Prompt #1: "You are mine. Do you understand me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW imagine. If you are uncomfortable with reading stuff like this one, please scroll through the story to find something you might like

I look at Ashton who smiles at me across the red carpet; fuck, he looks so good in his silky shirt and styled hair, it makes it hard for me to concentrate on my red carpet interview.   
"So, no date tonight, (Y/N)?" The interviewer asks me, making me chuckle.  
"Actually, I have 4 dates tonight. I came with 5sos, but, typically, they ditched me for the cameras." I giggle, pointing their way.   
"You guys seem close." She states and I nod.   
"We are. They were kinda the first people I met when I moved to Los Angeles." I smile, my mind flashing back quickly to when I first worked with them.   
"You've worked with them multiple times in videos. Any chance we will see you in any videos for songs from their newest album?"   
"Uh, you will have to ask them that." I snicker and bite my lip.   
"Ooooh, secretive. You are single, right? Any MCMs you are excited about seeing here tonight? Maybe we can help ya, girl... Hook you up." The interviewer gives me a big smile.   
I shrug my shoulders, feeling my blush already crawling up my cheeks.   
"Uh... Skeet Ulrich. When my manager told me that the Riverdale actors would be here, I screamed. I've been crushing on the guy ever since I watched Scream. So, if he is seeing this and he is available, I am right here." I giggle awkwardly, bringing my hand to cover my face.   
"Awww, she is blushing, guys. Skeet, if you are watching this, your girl is right here."  The interviewer chuckles and I laugh nervously.   
"Thank you so much for the interview. Have fun on the award show." The interviewer dismisses me with a hug. 

I walk towards the guys' way, smiling and waving screaming fans. The guys are dismissed as well by their interviewers and they seem to pause for a minute and wait for me.   
I pace faster, holding up my dress and trying not to trip on my high heels.   
"How did your interview go?" Calum asks me as I approach them.   
"Like every other red carpet interview. They asked a bit about my projects, who I am wearing tonight, and primarily, about my relationships, especially with you guys." I sigh as we enter the stadium. Calum chuckles as Ashton strokes the back of my hand.   
"Did you..."  
"Let anything slip? No Ash, I am not an idiot." I shake my head at him and he nods.   
"Good. Good girl." He whispers with a wink. 

The whole show passes by before my eyes and I am soon found in the afterparty. I try to catch up with some of my co-stars since a whole summer went by without seeing them.   
Ashton is off to get some drinks and chat a little bit with some of his friends.   
My eyes keep on traveling back to him, hoping to catch a glimpse of his eyes on me. And of course, I do. His gaze burns my skin, making me feel jittery throughout my conversation with my friends.   
"Excuse me." I hear someone say from behind me, accompanied with a tap on my shoulder.   
I turn around to see Skeet, smiling at me. I yelp and cover my face in my hands, trying to calm my beating heart.   
"You are (Y/N), right?" He asks me, charming smile still decorating his face.   
"Yeah. Oh my God, it is so good to meet you." I say in one breath.  
"It's good to meet you as well. I heard your interview. Well, the part about me. And I have to admit, I am flattered, but I am dating someone currently. But I would love to have you on the Riverdale set someday to hang out." He says, making my heart flutter.   
"Aww, thank you so much. I am kinda seeing someone currently, but you know, I didn't want to make it public yet, so no need to feel awkward. I would love to visit you on set." I reply, smiling brightly at him. His hand touches my arm lightly in a comforting manner while he responds to the smile.   
"Great. I will Dm you to talk about the details. Have a great night." He cheers, pulling me into a hug. I feel warm and fuzzy; my teenage crush is hugging me.  
"You too. Thank you so much for coming over." I coo, hugging him back.   
"I am so glad to meet you." He chuckles. 

I turn back to my friends after Skeet walks away, trying not to feel to embarrassed by their smirking faces.   
"You should have seen your reaction... You guys looked so cute together." One of them says in a baby voice, making everyone burst out laughing.   
Before I could react, I feel a hand wrapping around my wrist, pulling me until I am completely turned around.   
"We need to talk." Ashton hisses through his teeth, his face looking tensed. I watch as his eyes shine under the light, looking darker than their usual green-ish color.   
"Now?" I ask, almost whispering.   
"Now." He almost growls, pulling me along as he begins walking.   
I feel like everyone is looking at us as he drags me across the teeming room.   
Ashton pushes me in one of the venue's bathrooms; for a moment, my breath hitches at the thought of it being occupied, but phenomenically, it seems empty.   
"Are you crazy? Everyone saw us... And what if someone was in here?" I exclaim as he shuts the door.   
"Do I honestly look like I give a fuck about who saw us or who could have seen us?" He replies, jaw clenching as he turns to look at me.   
"Are you ok?" I ask again, feeling goosebumps crawl along my skin.   
"Do I look like I am ok? What did he want from you?" He asks, approaching me. I feel a little intimidated by his attitude, I have barely ever seen him like this.   
"He came over to say hi." I mumble and watch his eyes shine as he chuckles sarcastically.   
"And why did you hug him?" He asks me, now a step away from me, standing tall and threatening.   
"Because I have been a fan of his since I can remember myself." I stutter, stepping back, but soon my back collides with the wall.  
"More than a fan. You still drool over the guy whenever you see him." He barks at me, face inches away from mine.   
"Can you calm down? I don't get why you are jealous." I gasp.   
"Because you admitted that you are crushing on him on camera, and then, a few hours later I see him hugging you. People see him hugging you. Photographers see him hugging you. How is that supposed to make me feel?" He growls.   
"I don't know how is that supposed to make you feel. Honestly, why would you feel anything about this?" I bark back, making him grumble. 

"You are dating me. No one should be touching you. You are mine, do you understand me?" He shouts at me, pointing a finger at me.   
"I am no one's. And if you don't want others to be near me, walk right outside and scream at the top of your lungs that I am yours. I know I would do it in a heartbeat if needed. And I  know that you wouldn't, so spare me this whole jealousy outrage and get out of my face." I rumble and his eyes go wide.   
"That's it." He shakes head and pushes me into a stall.   
"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to read him.   
"You are mine. Just mine." He groans, kneeling down in front of me. His hands are on the hem of my dress, gathering it up in a bunch on my upper thighs.   
"You are not wearing anything under that, are you?" He asks, hands already reaching for my sex.   
"Good girl, following daddy's orders and forgetting your undies back home." He says in a throaty whisper. I watch him lick his lip, smirking at me as my face stays straight.   
"You are so hot when you are mad, princess. But let's see if you can stay mad at me for long." He chuckles teasingly.   
"What are you doing?" I ask again but in response, Ashton just chuckles and brings his tongue to give my core one long lick. I shudder at the feeling of the wet, slick tongue against my bundle of nerves, causing Ashton to chuckle.   
"I licked it, so it's mine. You are MINE." He whispers before he uses his hands to spread my legs and gain better access.   
His tongue runs around my clit, using the tip to outline the bulging nub.   
My hands fly to his hair, fingers tangling in his short curls as he masterly rolls his tongue on my clit.   
Ash hums as he uses the flat of his tongue to get to my entrance, which he traces the outline of and before thrusting it in. I release a moan and grip onto his hair even harder. Other than the feeling of his tongue on my hole, the slight feeling of his teeth on my nub of nerves gives me chills, the good kind of ones.   
His hand creeps up my thigh and I feel his fingers get closer to my core. 

His lips attach back to my clit and his tongue on my entrance is replaced by his long fingers. It feels like pure ecstasy is running through my body. He sucks harshly, while his free hand is running up and down my thigh. His fingers pump inside me, every second stroke pressing on my spot. I am a moaning mess standing upon him, trying to control my twitching legs.   
"Daddy loves it when you do that." Ashton chuckles as he resurfaces for air. His fingers still move inside me, now faster than before.   
"Ash..." I whimper weakly, rubbing my core against his face as his lips get closer to it.   
Ashton eats me out eagerly, lightly biting on my bundle of nerves and making me shiver.   
His breath on my skin makes my clench around his fingers, which are still pumping inside me.   
"Ashton, I am so fucking close." I almost scream, pulling on his hair as he looks at me from down there.   
"I know. My face and fingers are covered in your juices." He chuckles, only leaving my clit for a moment.   
"I fucking hate what you are doing to my body." I groan before my voice gets too high and my body is engulfed by my peek.   
"Look at that pretty pussy. My pretty pussy." He whispers as his fingers still thrust in me, giving me more of the warm feeling that courses through my body.

Once I get out of my high, Ashton removes his fingers, making me feel empty suddenly. He stands up pressing his body on mine and bringing his fingers to my lips.   
"Open, princess. Taste how good you taste." He whispers, parting my lips.   
I swirl my tongue around his digits, not breaking eye contact with him. He looks at me with calm, sparkly eyes, warming my skin as they stay on me.   
"I adore you. I love you. And when I say you are mine, I don't mean you belong to me, but that you belong with me. And if you need me to tell everyone you are mine and I am yours to validate this, then I'll do it. And I am sorry that I caused this whole scene, I just saw you with him and my mind got fuzzy with anger."   
"If you are going to eat me out every time you get jealous, I might make you jealous more frequent." I giggle, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss.   
"Don't, please. You can just tell me you need your clit in my mouth. Or just spread your legs for me, I'll get the message." He comments, not taking his lips off mine.   
"Now, are you ready to go tell the world about us?" He asks me, stroking my cheek. 

"Actually, let's not tell anything. I mean, they will kinda find out, eventually." I reply, biting my bottom lip. Ashton shakes his head, chuckling as he presses his lips on my forehead.  
"What am I going to do with you..." He chuckles again, opening the stall's door for me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by georgiaawoolley and SummerPanics


	109. Your house with Michael

-Thinking about moving in together   
"Morning pretty girl..." Michael murmured in your ear, pressing his lips to your temple.  
"Morning..." You yawned and stretched, opening your eyes slowly. Michael was sitting next to you, on the small of the bed on the side you were sleeping.   
"I made us breakfast." He cheered as you sat up as well.   
"You did? You are going to spoil me rotten..." You chuckled as he passed you your mug.   
"That's the plan." He winked at you.   
"How come you woke up so early?" You asked before you took a sip off your coffee.   
"I opened my eyes when the sun came out and you looked so pretty to take them off of you. So I got up and made you breakfast." He explained, mimicking your action.   
"You act like it is the first time I am staying over." You giggled. Michael chuckled and sipped on his coffee quietly; what you didn't know was that for the first time, Michael wished that he would wake up next to you, every single morning. 

-He asks you to move in with him   
Los Angeles was always the last stop for the boys' tour, and of course you were there, side-stage, singing along and dancing to the songs you boyfriend's band was playing.  
Once the show came to an end, you cheered for them, jumping into Michael's arms as he approached you.   
"You did so great..." You squealed, hugging him close. He was sweaty and sticky, but you hadn't seen him in so long, so you didn't mind.   
"What do you want to do on your first night in L.A?" You asked him, pecking on his lips lightly.   
"How about we order in and look for houses online?" He asked you, looking at you as he waited for your reaction.   
"Why would we want to look houses online?" You asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Michael chuckled, wrapping his arms around your waist even tighter.   
"Well, we could live at my house, but I thought you would like to get a new one and make it ours." He smiled, waiting for you to get what he was talking about.   
"Wait... Are you asking me to move in with you?" You gasped, making Michael chuckle and nod. 

-House searching   
"So, what's our budget?" You asked, pouring some wine for the two of you.   
"I don't know. I guess we could just do some searching and then adjust the budget." He said, shrugging his shoulders.   
"Good idea. Anything you'd like our house to have?" You asked and Michael smirked.   
"Definitely a swimming pool. I want to take you skinny dipping in the middle of the night every other day." He winked at you, scrolling through the estate site. 

-Your house  
"Ok, there is definitely something wrong with this house." You murmured as you inspected it. 

"What do you mean?" Michael asked you, knitting his eyebrows. 

"Look at it. It is like a doll house. They can't just sell it at such a low price if there is nothing wrong with it." You explained and Michael had to bite his lip to keep himself from bursting in laughter. 

"Previous owners went bankrupt, they are giving it in a low price." He explained, making you feel a bit sad about the owners' situation. 

"Isn't it a bit unethical to buy it? I mean, it is like we are robbing them." You exasperated, but Michael pulled you in for a kiss to shush you. 

"Do we like the house?" He asked you. 

"Yes." 

"Do you imagine us in it?"

"Yes." 

"Do we have the money for it?" 

"I guess."

"Then I guess this is our new house." 

-Your living room   
"Are we turning the house into an art gallery?" Michael asked as he walked in. Ashton was helping you hang some painting in the walls, much to your relief; you trusted him when it came to art.   
"No, just a couple of paintings so the walls won't feel empty. Is everything still like on the schedule for the furniture?" You asked, handing Ash the next one.   
"Yep. Tomorrow morning we will have our living room and bedroom furniture in place." Michael said, walking over to help with the decoration. 

 

-Your kitchen 

The kitchen had to be spacious and with a big counter, so you could sit on it as Michael experimented in the kitchen or have your guests help make the food. It was usual for you to have cooking nights with friends, so the kitchen came in handy. 

 

-Your dining room   
The dining room looked at the garden so you could have a beautiful view as you had dinner. 

 

-Your office  
Every official document and every business you two had was handled in the house office. Also, you used the office to get inspiration, or a tiny bit of concentration every now and then.

 

-Your bedroom  
"Can I open my eyes now?" You asked as Michael guided you upstairs to your bedroom.   
"No... Not yet." He replied, keeping his hands in front of your eyes.   
"This is ridiculous." You complained, stomping your foot on the floor.   
"Oh, come on... A few more seconds." He replied, opening the door for the two of you.   
"Open them and tell me what you think." He whispered, taking his hands away from your eyes.   
The sight in front of you left you speechless; the room was simple, but the big projecting screen was a dream come true for you. You always told Michael how much you wanted your own private cinema, and now you had one, in the comfort of your bedroom.   
"It's wonderful. Thank you so much." You squealed, hugging him close. 

 

-Your guests' room   
The guest room was completely temporary; Michael planned on turning it into a nursery very soon. 

-Your bathroom 

 

-Your closet 

 

-Your balcony 

 

-Your pool

 

-Your backyard  
It started as a project for Michael when he was off tour. You two worked together on it, and after a while, you turned it into a little paradise. 

-Favorite spot   
Your living room. Michael loved that you had dedicated time on it, to give it some identity. And you loved how much Michael appreciated it, so it was very special for the two of you. 

__  
  
  



	110. Daddy's little fuck doll (Calum Hood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW imagine. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this, please scroll through the story to find something you might like.

"I can't wait till the guys leave and I have you all to myself." Calum whispers in my ear, arms wrapping around my waist as he pulls me into a hug from behind. His body feels warm, through his shirt even, I can feel the heat of his skin.   
"Well, you will have to wait for a while." I smile at him quickly before I turn back to fix the drink. Calum groans, gathering my hair into his hand and pushing them over my shoulder, proceeding to press his plump lip on the base of my neck.   
"But I need you." He whines, his hands dropping to the front of my skirt, almost above my pelvis. He bucks his hips forward, making me feel his hardening cock against my ass.   
"Really now?" I breathe out, trying not to melt into a puddle.   
"Mmhm... And I bet you need me just as badly." He whispers in my ear, lowering his hand to bring it under my skirt. He feels me over my underwear, fingers tracing above my clit.   
"Get your hand off. They are going to see us." I whine, but I am enjoying the sudden attention my bundle of nerves is receiving, even over the delicate fabric of my panties. Not that I am voicing it; one word, or even a slight moan is enough for Calum to put me on top of the counter and push his cock deep inside me.   
"And that has stopped exciting you, princess? It wasn't long ago that you made me pull the car over and rode my dick until I was filling you up with cum... You love giving people a show, don't you?" He chuckles in my ear, biting on my lobe. My breath quickens and deepens as his words penetrate my brain; I bet he can feel the little wet patch that is spreading on my clothed core.  
"Are the drinks going to take longer?" The tension in the room breaks Ashton who enters the kitchen. Heat rushes to my face as Calum pulls his hand from my underwear. I turn to Ashton, trying to keep my face from morphing into the most embarrassed expression it could possibly morph into.   
"Uhhh, I'll be... I'll bring them out in a minute." I stutter, pointing at the tray of glasses next to me. Ashton nods before he walks away. I turn to Calum, giving him a death glare for almost getting us caught.   
"What?" He asks, playing the innocent.   
"I will fucking murder you." I threaten, but instead of him getting scared, he chuckles sarcastically.   
"I would like to see you try, with your wrists cuffed behind your back." He winks at me, picking up the tray, and walking outside to our guests.   
I have to take a moment for myself; it has been long enough since the last time Calum and I were alone together for me to crave his touch, for my body to enter a frenzy with just the sensation of his breath hitting my skin. 

The guys are soon off; those few months of traveling have hit them hard enough to just yearn for the comfort of their homes.   
"You can leave them for tomorrow." Calum comments as he enters the kitchen.   
"I plan on staying in bed all day long. I even took a day off to stay with your stupid ass for the whole day." I reply, placing the glasses carefully in the dishwasher.   
"At least strip down for me, princess. Just keep the apron on." He groans; I can feel his eyes scanning my body, inch by inch taking in the vision in front of him.   
"Don't be ridiculous. You can wait for a few more minutes..." I giggle, but soon his body is pressed against mine, pausing my laugh.   
"Or, I can just raise your skirt and fuck you over the sink. That would be great, wouldn't it?" He whispers, bringing his hand on my sex and moving his fingers over it. I don't think I've heard his voice get so deep and husky before, and that says a lot about his mood.   
"Can't you just wait a few more minutes?" I ask, nibbling my bottom lip with my teeth as I try to focus on finishing the dishes.   
"No. And neither can you. You are soaking your panties, princess." He teases me even more. I groan as he rubs my slit with 2 of his fingers.   
"What about my wrists being cuffed behind my back, daddy? You promised that the metal would leave a mark around them... And I thought you were a man of your word. Aren't you, daddy?" I whimper, just as his fingers try to peel my panties to the side. Calum releases a throaty groan before he shoves 2 fingers inside me. I squirm at the sudden feeling, almost dropping the glass.   
"Finish the dishes, princess. And I am going to take good care of you tonight." He murmurs, gently slipping his fingers in and out of me, curling them softly in a teasing way.   
"I hate you." I moan, closing my eyes and throwing my head back.   
"Don't look much like it right now, doll." He says cockily. 

I barely finish with the dishes; Calum's fingers pumping inside me made it too hard for me to concentrate.   
Calum picks me up and places me on his shoulder the moment I leave the towel on the counter. I don't dare protest, at this point I want him even more than he wants me.   
Soon, I am laying on the bed, skirt hitched up as Calum searches for the handcuffs in the drawer. I lay there, knees apart as my hand reaches between my thighs. I know that when his eyes land on me and he finds me with my hand playing with my pussy, he is going to give me what I want the most, what I need, what I am used to.   
I need him to fuck as hard as he can, feel his cock deep inside me. I need him to make me feel dizzy, exhausted after we are done.   
Without realizing it, my hand is rubbing even faster on my clit, making a slight moan fall from my lips. Calum's head snaps towards me, eyes going big at the sight.   
"And I am the one who can't wait, huh? You know that now I will have to punish you, right?" He asks. I continue rubbing my fingers on my nub of nerves, moaning without breaking eye contact. My free hand travels up, squeezing my breast in my palm.   
"I am close..." I whimper; Calum's eyes stay on me, watching my every move without even twitching. 

I love it when he is watching me touch myself; it feels like I am starring in his personal porn video, made just for his eyes only.   
He waits until I am just a second away from my orgasm to move towards me. In the blink of an eye, he snatches my hand away, forcefully bringing it behind my back as he flips me to my stomach.   
"You eager little brat... Can't keep your hands off your needy pussy for even a minute. Look at the mess you made in your panties... Will it be my fault if I leave you like that, pussy pulsing for my cock and orgasm ruined?" He asks as he restrains my wrists behind my back. I feel the cold metal tight around my wrists, almost like it is digging in my flesh. I whimper but feel the warm rush of excitement and pain run through my body.   
"Please, don't... I need you. I need to feel you, please. I need you to help me cum, daddy. It's been so long since the last time I had a good orgasm. My fingers are nothing like your cock." I plead, sticking my ass out and moving it from side to side.   
Calum doesn't respond, which feels intimidating, but only rips my panties off before he slides in, bucking his hips forcefully. His hand wraps in my hair, pulling me backward and close to his body. 

He grunts, thrusting his cock in and out of me violently, making the pleasure mix with the pain.   
"I could have been so gentle with you tonight, so soft. Make your body shudder with all the pleasure I would give you. My tongue would be on your pussy, lick on your juices. And then I would fuck you nice and slow, touch every crook and nook of your body." Calum hisses, pounding into me with his throbbing cock.   
"But no, you had to be such a fucking cock-hungry whore and run it." Calum groans, slamming onto me. My chest tightens at the sound of the words; the new pet name is unsettling, upsetting my stomach.   
"You are nothing but a set of holes for my cock. Daddy's little fuck doll, that's what you are." He growls, pulling at my hair. I feel tears well up in my eyes, not from the sensation, but from his words. I feel like they are wounding my pride, belittling me.   
I stay silent, trying to process the occurrences.   
"Ladybug." I blurt out, with all the power I have in me. Calum recognizes the safe word and pulls out, quickly undoing the cuffs.  
"Is everything ok?" He asks as I stand up and rush to the bathroom. 

I lock the door and sit on the edge of the bathtub, still trying to realize what just happened. Sure, pet names and rough sex are part of our relationship, but for the first time after the years we've been together, I feel degraded, like I am no more than a fuck for him. After all, he said that I am nothing more than a set of holes for his dick.   
I exit the bathroom after what feels like an eternity and only when I am done with my shower. Calum has been knocking on the door, calling for me the whole time. I walk out on him fully dressed, waiting behind the door.   
"For fuck's sake. You could have just answered me." Calum exclaims as he moves to hug me. I dodge him, feeling nauseated just at the thought of him touching me right now.   
"I am sorry. I had a bad cramp and I needed some time to sooth it." I lie, not knowing how to confront him right now.   
"Shit. I am sorry, princess. Do you need me to carry you to bed or make you some tea? Anything I can do to help." He says, bringing his hand to stroke my cheek.   
"Uh, I need to be able to stretch and turn, so I will sleep in the guest room if it's ok with you." I say, looking at my feet.   
"You can sleep in our bed and I can take the guest room. But are you sure you want to sleep alone? What if something happens to you tonight?" He asks.   
"I'll take the guest room, the mattress is a bit firmer in there and it will help me. And if anything happens, I will just shout for you." I basically bullshit him, trying to get off this situation.   
"Ok, princess. I'll see you in the morning." He says, smiling as he presses his lips on my forehead. 

 

The following days I use every excuse to avoid Calum; from coming home late and sleeping on the guest room so I wouldn't wake him up, to sleeping at my friends' house to work on some work project, it's been 10 days since I started excusing myself from his presence.   
But Sunday morning came and neither of us had any plans for the day, so we end up sharing breakfast in silence. I keep my shawl close to my body, trying to gain the comfort I need.   
Calum keeps on staring at me, making me feel uneasy as I munch down on my cereal.   
"Are you seeing someone else?" Calum asks me out of the blue.   
"What?" I ask, leaving my bowl on the table in front of me.   
"I asked you if you are seeing someone else." He repeats, looking at me sternly.   
"Yeah, I heard that. I just don't know what made you think of that." I state.   
"I don't know, maybe the fact that ever since I got back from tour, you have been finding excuses to avoid me. You are out of the house the whole day, finding excuses not to spend time with me, sleeping in the guest room most of the nights. And not to mention the fact that you are not even touching me, let alone having sex with me. You are seeing someone else, aren't you? Is he pleasing you the way I do? Is he fucking you the way I do? Who is he? How long has this been going on? Did it start before I left for tour? Did it start during?"   
"It started the night you came back. I am tired of being used just for sex. I am tired of you degrading me, seeing me as nothing but a pleasure vessel for you. I am not seeing anyone else, don't worry. I am just tired of you using me, I can't be in a relationship without mutual respect." I burst out, feeling my eyes sting with tears.   
"What?" He asks, with a thunderstruck expression.   
"I am tired of being just a set of holes for your cock. I am tired of you seeing me just as a slut, a whore, a fuckdoll. Because I am not just those things. I am much more and if this relationship is not one of mutual respect, I am not here for it." I state, tears freely running down my cheeks.   
"What are you talking about? Of course, there is mutual respect. And when did I make you feel like a whore?" He asks, kneeling down in front of me. He tries to rub his thumb over my knee, but I move it away.   
"The night we had sex. You called me a whore, a slut, a fuckdoll, all those horrible names. I didn't know you felt that way about me." I look away, making Calum sigh.   
"Baby, it's just a kink. Of course I would never call you those names in any other circumstances other than our bed. It's just a kink, like when you call me daddy, or when I am teasing you and telling you that I will fuck you right in front of everyone. I should have talked this out with you. I am sorry for making you feel like this." He apologizes.   
"So you are not with me only for sex?" I ask as Calum cups my face with his hands to make me look at him.   
"Fuck no. You are the smartest and most interesting person in my life. I love being with you. And I am obsessed with having sex with you because it is sex with you, the person I love and makes me feel so good. Sex is bomb because of you." He smiles at me, pressing his thumbs along my under eyes to wipe away my tears.   
"I hate myself so much right now." I breathe out and Calum smiles brightly at me. |  
"It's ok. I hate myself too for making you feel like that." He whispers, pressing his lips on my forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my AO3 by xena_hood


	111. Sex with Calum (Calum Hood Smut Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW blurb. If you feel uncomfortable reading this kind of stuff, please, scroll through my story to find something you might like.   
> ~~~~~~~~~~

_Sex with Calum would include:_

1\. That little fucker is really great at finding your buttons.   
2\. He starts by kissing every exposed part of your body, especially the back of your neck, which sends shivers down your body.   
3\. His calloused fingers rest under the straps of your top, tracing patterns on your skin.   
4\. When he realizes that you are under his spell, he stops and turns more dominant.   
5\. With a hand wrapped around your throat, he leans in your ear and starts whispering in his low, husky voice, all the things he will do to your body, making small pauses to take in your reaction.   
6\. Soon he has you dripping down your legs, he finally thrusts into you, at first going slow to make you feel every inch of his length.   
7\. His hands cradle your face as he picks up on rhythm, looking into your eyes as your face twists into his favorite expression.   
8\. Depending on his mood, things can take 2 ways from there. On the first one, he takes things slow and passionate, thrusting into you on a steady pace as his hands stroke your body. 

9\. On the second one, he fucking ravishes you. He pins you down on the mattress, usually by gripping onto your throat, place a leg on his shoulder and thrust into you so fast and deep that the bed hits on the wall with every move.   
10\. Either way, he doesn't stop until you are breathless, both of you panting and seeing stars. 

11\. Let's talk about those lips for a moment. He uses them so well, it makes your head spin.   
12\. From the simplest peck, his soft, plump lips have you shrieking.   
13\. And then he kisses your neck, and then the valley between your breasts, and then your stomach. And by then you can't help but imagine them on your clit, sucking lightly.   
14\. Of course, Calum knows the effect they have on you, so he just drags the teasing a little longer.   
15\. Before his lips go where you need them, he makes sure you've felt them on your inner thigh, along with a few bites he adds to make you even more eager.   
16\. And then he has those hands... They feel like a dream on your skin.   
17\. As they gently hold your face in place for a kiss, you feel his thumbs rubbing along your face, making you smile during the kiss.   
18\. Especially, when he is wearing rings, you can't get enough of them. The cool metal contrasts your burning skin. And he loves wrapping his fingers around any part of your body. Wrists, throat, hips, you name it and Calum grips onto it the next second.   
19\. Honestly, you can just have an orgasm by looking at his hands. He can simply just practice on his bass lines, or just play around in the piano, and your eyes will be gawking on them, flashing image of those hands holding you or those fingers teasing you and being inside you, popping up in your head.   
20\. His daddy kink might not be as strong as Ashton's, but it is there. And you can sense it rises whenever he is looking at you stripping down for him, or whenever his jaw clenches when you are teasing him in public.

21\. Now, his rough side goes away the moment your lips wrap around his cock. For the first few moments he tries to remain dominant and rough, gripping into your hair and pulling your face more on his cock, but soon a whine escapes his lips and you know he is under your spell.   
22\. He turns into a total puppy when you are sucking him off. His whines and pleads for more fill the room, his face contorts in the funniest expression. He is putty in your hands, especially when you take him down your throat and gag around his dick.   
23\. One of Calum's secret pleasures when it comes to sex is fucking you while there is music playing in the background. He especially loves going to town when Arctic Monkeys play is on, or when Maluma songs are on. He lets the music set the pace, getting you right in the mood.   
24\. After sex, Calum gets super cuddly and soft and protective. His arms are wrapped around you, holding you close to his body, his lips are softly pecking your forehead while whispering sweet nothings to you. There is no place you two would rather be than in between sheets, tangled to each other.   
25\. Sex with Calum is more than just simple sex. He is open to what you want to try but also has his own limits, which you make sure to not cross. The energy you both have while having sex is something very refreshing for the two of you, a special moment shared between you two. 


	112. Gotta get out (Angst Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot different than what I've written this far. I tried to not put a name in it, so you can just imagine it with your fav. The reason why I did that is because I would be devastated after writing 4 angst preferences based on that particular song.

_It all happened in the flash of a moment. Within a minute, from working quietly on my desk, I was found in a panic, people around me screaming and running to save themselves. In the beginning, I didn't realize what was happening, until I suddenly fell like the floor below me was crumbling, like the whole building was diving down._  
Soon, the floor above was collapsing on top of us, before we could even evacuate the place.   
I remember myself closing my eyes, curling under the nearest desk in an effort to protect me. I knew it was fruitless, that I could never make it out of a collapsing building. But the image of his face popped in my head; peaceful, serene. I knew I couldn't get out of here, but I also knew that God wouldn't let me go without one last goodbye to him.   
I had to get out of there, I had to make it home to him.   
I hoped to, I wish to, so I refused to let go. For as long as I could.   
I refused to believe that my last words to the person I love with every power within me were words exchanged in a fight.   
If I could just get back to last night... If I could just take back what I said...   
If I could just come to work the time I was supposed to, and not earlier.   
I would change it in a heartbeat.   
I can't imagine him if anything happened to me. Would he be sad, angry, devastated? Would he move on easily after it?  
For as long as I was conscious, the only thing in my mind was him. If I make it out of here, I will make things right.   
And that was my last thought. 

_When my eyes open again, the only thing I can see is brightness. Bright, white light surrounding everything._  
I can't move, no matter how hard I try to wiggle my fingers.   
I blink, trying to accommodate to the light I am seeing.   
Am I dead?  


_Is this the afterlife?_  
I can't be dead. No, I refuse to. I can't be dead.   
I try to move. I put everything into that. I blink rapidly.   
"Ma'am... Ma'am, please stay still." I hear a voice say.   
I turn my head to locate the sound, my eyes landing on a lady dressed in scrubs and a medical romp.   
I try to speak, but there is something blocking the voice coming out of my mouth.   
"Ma'am, I know it is confusing, please try to take this easy." The lady places a hand on my shoulder in an effort to give me some comfort.   
"I'll call the doctor." She smiles at me before she leaves.   


_The day goes by with multiple visits by multiple doctors. They say my vitals look better. They say I was lucky. One of the lucky ones._  
I feel my body constantly going in and out of consciousness. The doctors say that it is normal, it is one of the body's responses to trauma.   
And even though I want to fall asleep, my mind keeps on forming his face. I can see him vividly, smiling, his characteristics forming before me.   
I don't know if he is aware I am here. I don't know if he knows about the events of that day.   
"Nurse?" I ask weakly, immediately gaining her attention.   
"Is everything alright?" She asks me, smiling at me.   
"Did anyone come to see me? All those days, did anyone visit, or ask for me?" I ask. She smiles again nodding her head.   
"There is a guy outside. He has practically camped in the waiting room all these days. We asked him if he wants to come and see you, but he replied that he didn't know if you would want him in here."  She replies, bringing a smile to my face.   
"Can you tell him that I asked for him?" I ask her and she nods.   
"Once I am done changing your IV." She responds, going back to her duty. 

_The moments it takes for him to walk in the room pass by like an eternity._  
I feel jittery, anxious about his reaction when he will see me. I haven't look at myself in the mirror, but I know that there is no chance I look decent after that fall, after being covered in debris.   
"Hi." I hear his voice. It feels soothing, taking every pain away for a moment.   
"Hi." I smile, my voice coming out in a very weak tone.   
He walks next to me, taking the chair that is resting next to my bed as close as he can to me. His hand travels to take mine in his. Without another word, he starts crying, sobbing as his hands cover his face.   
"Hey... I know I don't look as good, but I am not that hideous." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.   
"I thought I lost you. First when we had that fight. And then when I saw the news... I thought... I thought you were... I thought you were..."   
"Dead. But I am not. I am here. I had to get out of there." I say, reaching to take his hand.   
"Those days that you were unconscious were the worst of my life." He says. He looks at me with eyes red from tears.   
"I can tell. You look exhausted." I state and he nods.   
"I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it." He admits, pressing his lips to the back of my hand.   
"I knew that. That was the only thing in my mind those moments. I had to get out of there. For you. For us. I had to get out of there alive and tell you how sorry I am we had a fight, that I didn't mean all the things I said." I say in a rush. He rubs his thumb over my hand and shushes me.   
"Easy... Easy... We have all the time ahead of us to talk about all that stuff. I am not letting you go anywhere." He smiles at me, even though his eyes are still tearing up.   
"Is that a promise?" I ask, smiling back.   
"One that I intend to keep." He says, leaning close to peck on my forehead.   
For the first time in a while, I feel like my prayers have been answered.   
Cause even when the earth is crumbling around my feet, I know that there is someone waiting for me to get out of the mess.   
So, I gotta get out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BananaHood123 on my Wattpad


	113. Recreate (Calum Hood Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW imagine. If you feel uncomfortable reading this kind of stuff, please, scroll through my story and find something you might like.

"Whatcha reading, good looking?" Calum asks me as he enters the bedroom of the suite we are staying.   
"Nothing." I reply, locking my phone and dropping it on my side before I raise my gaze towards him. My eyes land on his tan skin, complemented by his numerous tattoos; I scan his body shamelessly, taking in every muscle, every inch of flesh. The towel that is hanging low on his hips makes my heart pound faster at the sight.   
"Damn it... How do you do that?" I mumble under my breath, sitting on my knees on the mattress.   
"Do what?" He asks like he doesn't understand what I am talking about.  
"That..." I say, pointing out his body from head to toe. He smirks at me, licking his lips as he crawls on the bed towards me, making me lay on my back.   
"Like what you see, princess?" He asks, cradling my chin in his hand.   
"Is there ever a time that I don't?" I ask back, my eyes stubbornly focusing on his plump lips.   
"I've got you hooked to me..." He teases me, bringing his lips inches before mine.   
"Look who's talking now..." I whisper, my hand reaching up to trace his neck. He shivers under my touch, closing his eyes.   
"What were you reading before?" He asks me again, slowly leaning down to engulf my lips in his.   
"Nothing." I reply, in between short breaths.   
"Please... You were far too absorbed into whatever that was, you didn't even notice I was standing in there gawking at you." He says, licking his lips. I tug my bottom lip between my teeth and take a breath.   
"Promise you won't laugh. Or mock me, or whatever." I say as I reach for my phone blindly.   
"When have I?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow at me. I unlock my phone and hand it to him, letting him read the imagine I was reading before I got caught. He gets off of me, sitting on the bed as his eyes follow the words in front of him. 

I sit awkwardly next to him, trying to read his face as he is reading the story.   
"You know that I am better at this than they are describing me in here, right?" He asks, still not taking his eyes off the screen.   
"I know." I state, fiddling with my thumbs.   
"Then why are you reading those? Not that I am shaming you or anything, I just want to see your reason behind it." He says, making me shrug.   
"I guess sometimes I like the plot. Some of those writers are crazy talented, and other times I just feel like those stories are kind of alternatives for our story." I say, bringing a smile to his lips.   
"And other times you just want to see all those people dream about getting dicked down the way you are." He smirks at me, handing me back my phone.   
"I have an idea..." He says, moving towards me. His hands travel to the shirt of his that I am wearing to bed, pulling the collar to the side until it is revealing my shoulder.   
"Tell me about it, baby." I bite my lip.   
"You are going to read the story. And I will do to your body whatever the fuck it says in there." He suggests, pulling my chin up to reveal my neck.   
"You want to do that?" I ask surprised, shifting in my spot as I start feeling tingling.   
"Of course I want to. I want to see if I can make you feel better than those stories are describing. I want you to remember that every time you read those things. So, are you ready to roleplay ourselves, pretty girl?" He asks, kissing my neck. My eyes flutter at the feeling, making me gulp down the thickness in my throat. I simply nod, biting my bottom lip just at the thought of it. 

_Calum enters the room slowly, untying his tie as he huffs out._  
I wait for him, sprawled out on the bed, wearing the lingerie set he purchased for me earlier this week.   
"Hey, daddy. Did you have fun at work?" I ask in a voice as soft as the silk of my robe. In response, he releases a groan, dropping his briefcase on the floor with a thud.   


Calum follows the 'script' perfectly, getting right in the mood. He enters the room enticingly, footsteps echoing against the wooden floor.   
"Hey, daddy. Did you have fun at work?" I ask, almost in a whisper. I fix my marabou robe to reveal the lingerie under it. Calum takes a moment to look at my body, clad in the lingerie before he clears his throat and gets back into his role. He groans, his fingers working in untying his tie. In mere minutes, he was dressed in his best suit, which fitted his body perfectly in every way.   
He groans, dropping his jacket on the floor since a briefcase wasn't available. 

_"Work is not supposed to be fun, princess. Work is supposed to be serious and hard. You are here to complete the fun part." Calum says sternly, taking a seat on the bed. He licks his lush lips as he observes my outfit._  
"Here for your entertainment, daddy." I smile, while his hand creeps up my thigh.   
"Like a good, obedient girl. That's why you are my weakness, princess." He chuckles, softly stroking my leg. 

"Work is not supposed to be fun, princess. You are here for that part." He chuckles, sitting across of me on the bed. He licks his lips, taking a closer look at the meshy set I choose for tonight.   
"Always here for your entertainment, daddy." I smile as he starts feeling my leg.   
"Like my perfect little girl... Always obedient. That's why you are my only weakness, pretty girl." He chuckles, reaching for my inner thigh. 

_"You look really good tonight, princess. So good that you make me forget all my problems at work." He groans, shaking his head. My hands reach up to undo the buttons of his shirt, releasing him a little from the suffocating clothe._  
"That was my goal, daddy. I wanted to show off the gift you got me  this week, to give you a great start for the weekend." I smile sweetly, sitting up on my knees to get closer to him. He seems to enjoy the feeling of my hands on his skin, relaxing a little under my touch.   
"Uh... I see that someone is trying to get into my good favors." He hums, his hand resting over my clothed sex.   
"More like thanking you for spoiling me." I whine, eager to feel him please me.   
"I see. Well, in that case, nothing would please me more than seeing you naked in the following minute." He whispers, kissing my collarbone as he pulls my robe to the side.

"You look really good tonight, princess. So good that I've already forgotten all of my work's problems." Calum groans, shaking his head as he scans my barely covered body. I love how he is making the scenario his own, not just sticking to it, but giving it character. I reach up to his shirt to undo the top buttons, slowly peeling it off to reveal the ink swirling along his skin.   
"That's my goal, daddy. Make you forget everything, show off the gift you got me and give you a great start for the weekend." I smile, standing on my knees to bring myself closer to him like our "script" is describing. Calum writhes under my touch, especially when my nail grazes his skin.   
"Uh... I see that you want to get onto my good favors." He teases me, his hand pressing onto my sex. I feel my clit throb as his hand slightly moves against it.   
"Mmm, this is more like a thank you for spoiling me, daddy." I moan, now more than before impatient to see how this whole thing plays out.   
"I see. Well, since you want to thank me, I should tell you that nothing would please me more than seeing you naked before my eyes in the following minute." He whispers in his low, deep voice, before his lips land on my collarbone while his hands pull my robe until my shoulder is exposed. 

_"Your wish is my command, daddy. But before I strip for you, I should make sure you are comfortable, to enjoy the show under the best conditions." I whisper, straddling his lap as my hands travel upwards to undo his shirt. Calum watches my every move, like a hawk. I know he gets this whole bossy mood from his work as the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the country, but I love how he has found the perfect way to apply this on me, on our relationship._  
As his shirt slips down his arms, I move back a little, to undo his pants as well. While I pull the zipper down, I feel his already hard cock, making me gulp down. I crave him; there is no man I've craved more in my life.   
"Is everything alright, princess?" He asks me, a cocky smirk pulling his lips back.   
"Everything is perfectly alright, daddy." I smile, snapping out of my haze. 

"As you wish, daddy. But before I strip for you, we should make sure that you are comfortable, as to enjoy the little show I am going to put on for you, under the best conditions." I whisper, moving until I am straddling his lap while my hands go to his shirt and undo the remaining buttons. More skin is revealed, more ink, more muscles, making my breathing harder. Calum watches me, eyes hungry and demanding for more. He might not be the CEO of a company like in this fanfic, but still, the bossiness and toughness are here, even without following the script. I let the white shirt slide down his shoulders and arms, moving back to undo his pants as well. Like in the story, I feel his boner as I graze my fingers over it while pulling down the zipper.   
"Is everything alright, princess?" Calum follows his role, mimicking the smirk.   
"Everything is perfectly fine, daddy." I smile, taking a deep breath before I read some more of the story. 

_Calum stands up to kick his pants off, remaining in his briefs as he guides me up, off the mattress._  
"Put on your best show for me, princess. And I promise you will get the best treat ever in the morning." Calum says softly, taking back his seat on the bed.   
"You are my treat, daddy." I smile innocently, swinging my hips from side to side as I undo the bow of my robe. The fabric slips easily off my body, stroking my body with my fingertips. I dance to the rhythm of my favorite song, the melody playing in my head.   
Calum gawks at me, eyes dark with lust and face tensed with anticipation.   
I know better than to strip fast. No matter how much I want to just present my body naked to him and feel him inside me.   
"Bra, first." Calum commands, eyes glued to my body. 

I stand up from the bed as Calum kicks off his pants and stays in his briefs, relaxing back on his seat.   
"I will need you to put on your best show for me, pretty girl. And I promise to get you the best treat ever in the morning." Calum says, in a soft, yet demanding voice, his hands resting on my hips for a moment.   
"You are my treat, daddy." I smile innocently, looking at his hands as they rest on my body. I guide my hands to undo the bow, letting the marabou robe slip down my body and onto the floor. I touch my body with my fingertips, moving my hips slowly, teasingly. I feel motivated by the way he is looking at me; I don't know if it is because of the story, or because he is so into my moves, but he looks at me lustfully, longingly. And that makes me want to rip everything off my body and lay down, let him do whatever the fuck he wants to my body.   
"Remove your bra, first." He commands in a hiss, eyes scanning up and down my body. 

_I follow Calum's demand, reaching back to unfasten the bra. The garment slides down my arms, revealing my breasts. I feel my nipples harden, a hand tracing the valley between my breasts before I cup one of them in my palm. I tug on my nipple, throwing my head back and moaning. I know that this will provoke him, make his cock harder than it already is.  
"Don't push your luck, princess. I am the one allowed to do that tonight." He groans, pulling me by my wrist to the bed. I squeal, squirming against the mattress as I try to make myself comfortable. _

I undo my bra and let it fall on the floor. There is not much of a difference since my Fenty bra was made of mesh, so my body was easily seen naked even with it on. I push my hair back and bring my hand to fondle my breasts. I pull my on my nipple and groan, for the first time since we started this getting some intense pleasure.   
"Don't... Please don't. I am the one who is supposed to do that tonight." He says, snatching my hand away and pulling me to lay on the bed by my wrist. I can't help but giggle a little, this whole 'following the script' as a roleplay looking a little funny now. 

_"I need you to be a good girl for me. Can you do that for me, pretty?" Calum asks me, his hand resting on my hipbone under my panties._  
"Of course, daddy." I breathe out, bucking my hips up involuntarily as his touch makes me all worked up.   
"Good girl. Now, get on your hands and knees, love. Ass up, chest down." He commands, flipping me on my stomach. I giggle, getting in position and sticking my ass out for him.   
His fingers peel off my panties, before his thumb presses between my lips, feeling my wetness. He moves his thumb back and forth making my body spasm with every flick. 

"I need you to be a good girl for me. Can you do that for me, babygirl?" Calum asks, hovering above me and resting his hand on my hip bone under my panties.   
"Of course, daddy." I breathe out, smiling. I try to move my hips against his hand, wanting to get his hand as close to my sex as possible. I want to feel him touch me, now more than ever.  
"Good girl. Now, get on your hands and knees, princess. Ass up..." He orders, flipping me on my stomach. I bite my bottom lip as I stretch my ass out for him, turning my head a little to take a look at him.   
He follows the fic's plot and peels of my panties, bringing them to my knees. He presses his thumb against my slit, moving it a little to pay attention to my clit. 

_And without warning me, he thrusts inside me. His throbbing cock slips inside me with ease, while his hands grip onto my hips firmly. I let out a small cry, feeling Calum stretch me a little. Calum guides my hips on his cock, groaning as he gives me more of his length._  
"You feel so good around my cock, princess." He hisses, giving me one hard thrust. I wince, falling a little forward from the ram.   
"You feel so good inside me, daddy." I whimper, moving my ass to get more of him inside me.   
Calum brings one hand to push my head down on the mattress, as I grip onto the bedsheets below us.   
"You are my perfect girl." He groans, picking up on the rhythm. 

I feel him run his tip along my folds a little before he slides in me, groaning as he goes.   
"What does the fic says happens next?" He asks, slowly moving back out of me.   
"You are not supposed to break character." I protest, earning a slap on my ass. I whimper, biting my lip at the feeling.   
"Tell me what it is saying." He orders, chuckling lightly.   
"You should grip on my hips and tell me I feel good around you." I say, moaning as he thrusts deeper in me.   
"Well, this fic is not far away from reality. You feel so good around my cock, princess." He chuckles, giving me a deep thrust that makes me whimper.   
"You feel so good inside me, daddy." I reply, moving my ass to bounce on his cock. He chuckles as he brings one hand to push my head down on the mattress, fisting on my hair.   
"You are my perfect girl." He groans, thrusting faster. 

Instead of letting me read the next passage like he is supposed to, Calum wraps over my chest and forces me to stand straight, causing a squeal to escape my lips.   
"What are you doing? You are supposed to let me read the next one." I say in between breaths, while Calum still thrusts inside me.   
"I am improvising, princess." He whispers in my ear, kissing my neck after he is done.   
"So, no more roleplaying?"I ask, moving my hips to bounce on his cock.   
"Come on, princess. You know I can fuck you way better than those stories are describing... But let's keep the option open..." He bites on my neck, while his other travels down my body and reaches between my legs, stroking my clit in fast circles. I moan happily, the feeling of his calloused fingers making my stomach flip.   
I rest my head on his shoulder, moving my body to meet his thrusts.   
"Feels good, huh?" He chuckles knowingly. His tip hits right on my spot, making my body jolt a little.   
"So good. I love this so much." I turn my head to the side, pressing my lips on his neck.   
His hand that rests on my chest presses me more on his body, holding me firmly. His hips pound against my ass, making the sound of skin on skin echo throughout the room.   
"I want to cum inside your pretty little tight pussy so badly." Calum breathes out, his voice coming out as a hiss.   
"Do it. I need to feel you... I need to feel your cum in me." I whisper, my walls pulsing at the thought.   
"No princess... You get to finish first. I need to feel your walls do the thing that I like." He moans, moving his fingers even faster.   
It feels like bliss, being tangled with him, two bodies being like one for those moments.   
The thrusts die down slowly, becoming sloppier, but deeper. His lips press against my skin, everywhere that is possible. Cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder, everywhere his lips can reach.   
The knot in my stomach tightens up, toes curl and my body becomes uneasy, restless. I feel like my skin is on fire, I feel like I am in heaven.   
"Cal..." I cry out, half in my haze.   
"Let go, princess. Cum for me." He groans, turning my head, even more, to press his lips on mine.   
I feel him bite on my bottom lip, adding to the sensation and letting my orgasm wash over me.   
Calum holds me still as I ride the wave of pleasure, thrusting in me as he hisses to reach his own peak.   
"You feel so good around me, babygirl. You feel so good pulsing around me..." Calum groans, head bowing until his forehead rests on my shoulder.   
"Cum in me... Cum, please." I plead, my hand reaching for the one of his that moves between my legs and digging my nails in his flesh.   
His gruff voice fills my ears, while he cums in me, sending me into a deeper trance. This is a different kind of high, one that those stories will always fail to describe.   
"God, I love you so fucking much." He whispers in my ear, his voice breaking as his breath becomes hitched.   
"I love you so fucking much." I repeat, smiling to myself. 

 

As we both come out of our haze, we collapse on the bed, smiling knowingly as we stare on the ceiling.   
"Want a cigarette?" Calum asks, leaning his onto his elbow to take a look at me. I turn to him, lip tugged between my teeth in an effort to stop that stupid smile on my face.   
"I'll smoke some of yours... But are we even allowed to smoke in here?" I ask, making Calum chuckle.   
"Why do you always have to be right?" He groans.   
"That's one of the reasons why you love me." I giggle.   
"Come on, let's go to the balcony." He says, handing me the bedsheet as he wraps his towel around his hips and grabs his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand.    
I wrap my body in the bedsheet, following Calum outside. It's well past midnight, so it's chilly, but as Calum wraps his arms around me to hug me from behind, I find comfort in the night chill.   
"You are too beautiful for my own good. I swear you are going to give me a heart condition one day." Calum whispers before he lights the cigarette.   
"Me and not this stick between your lips?" I giggle as he drags in the smoke.   
"You are far more dangerous for me than this one." He chuckles, placing the cigarette between my lips. I turn my head to look at him as I take in a drag of smoke. Watching Calum smoke has always been my favorite thing, my secret turn on. And watching his lips blow out the smoke does the same thing to me right now as all of the previous times.   
"And how am I dangerous for your health, Mr. Calum Thomas Hood?" I ask, turning around to look at him as I blow out the smoke.   
"Well, you make my heart stop every time I look at you, you make my breath hitch every time you touch me, you make my knees weak every time your lips are on mine. Soon, I'll be 30 and you will have me wrecked." He smiles, taking the cigarette off my fingers.   
"Even after almost 3 years, I have that much of an effect on you?" I ask, parting my lips as he is about to let out the smoke. He chuckles before he blows the smoke in my mouth and pulls me into a kiss.   
"You will always have that much of an effect on me, pretty girl." He states, pecking on my forehead.   
"Good..." I smile at him, taking the cigarette from his hand. Calum smiles at me, taking a deep breath as he strokes my face.   
"I want to hold you forever." He says, pulling me into his chest.   
"I want you to hold me forever." I reply, placing a kiss on his bare chest.   
"Good." He replies, stroking my back. I press the cigarette between my fingers to put it out, deciding that the cold has become too much to handle for the both of us.  
"Let's get in. I need my after sex cuddles." I say, taking his hand in mine. Calum chuckles, pressing a tender kiss on my forehead before we begin walking inside. I throw the butt of the cigarette in the trash bin after I make sure that it has been put out completely.   
Calum crawls on the bed, fixing the pillows so it is comfortable enough for both of us. I let the sheet fall from my body as I crawl on the bed along with him.   
"See, the death of me." He smiles, letting me rest on his chest. I hear his heartbeat, slow and steady, calming, soothing. I love being like this with him; he is the first person that makes me feel safe, like everything in this world, in my world, is in order.   
"I love you." I whisper, cuddling up to his chest.   
"I love you." He whispers back, stroking my arm slowly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by georgiaawoolley


	114. Concert Behavior (Ashton Irwin Smut-ish)

"(Y/N), 30 minutes left until stage time." The stage manager shouts from the entrance of the green room.   
"Ok, thank you." I shout back, putting my brushes down as I finish my makeup. I turn to Ashton who looks at me from the couch, biting my lip as I approach him.   
"What are you staring at?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.   
"You..." He replies, sitting a bit better on the couch. I smirk and straddle his lap, cupping his face in my hands.   
"You look nervous." I comment, pursing my lips as I study his face.   
"I am." He admits, sighing as he places his hands on my hips. I pout at him before I lean in to kiss his lips.   
"Baby, this isn't your first concert." I giggle and he chuckles.   
"Yeah, but it is my first time on stage with you..." He replies, cocking his head to the side.   
"It's just a song..." I roll my eyes at him, pecking his lips softly.   
"If I judge from the rehearsals, you are going to give away our secret." He whispers, pulling me from the back of my head to give me a deeper kiss. His lips move against mine, while his tongue tries to pry my mouth open. I part my lips, letting him slip his tongue in my mouth and gain his craved dominance. Ashton hums into the kiss, gripping on my body to bring me closer to him.   
"I am good at keeping secrets baby. I've kept our relationship secret for so long, I can handle one more night." I whisper as his lips move to my neck.   
"Yeah, but you get too handsy during the rehearsals. And I am scared that you will do that again." He murmurs against my skin.   
"I promise to be a good girl onstage, daddy." I whisper teasingly, grinding my hips down on his. I watch him blink rapidly, his breath hitching for a second.   
"You'd better... Or else you know what waits for you at home." He whispers, bringing a smirk to my lips.   
"Is that a promise?" I ask, feeling a little too excited about this statement.   
"(Y/N), come and get wired up. Ashton, you can watch from the side of the stage while you wait." The manager interrupts us, making me jump a little.   
"We are coming right up." I reply, smiling at the woman standing in the door. She shakes her head at us before she walks away. I turn my head back to Ashton biting my bottom lip as I feel my face heat up. He lets out a breath, resting his hands on my thighs for a moment.   
"Come on... Get up and let's get you ready for the stage." Ashton breathes out, letting his lips touch my forehead.   
We walk hand in hand to the place where we need to be to get wired up. I am the first to get it done, since this is my show, but Ashton's eyes on me make me feel tingly. 

The crowd is loud throughout the concert; It makes me feel somehow accomplished and proud. I would hate it if for the only concert my famous boyfriend is here not only to see me but to perform along with me, the crowd would be dead. My eyes keep on flashing to the side of the stage where Ashton sings along to my lyrics; it makes me smile, watching him being so into it and singing along with me. It makes me feel like I am making him proud, in some way.   
"For the last song, I'd like to invite on stage a very dear friend of mine, to perform one of my favorite songs from his newest album... Give a warm welcome to the one and only, the spectacular, the legendary, Ashton Fletcher Irwin..." I cheer into the mic, pointing to him. The crowd goes wild; the surprise performance must really excite them.   
Ashton walks on stage, bright smile on his face, waving at the screaming crowd. I can't help but grin at him and his vividness now that he is about to perform.   
"Hello, Los Angeles." He screams into the mic, bursting out in laughter. I hug him as he gets next to me, giggling as he hugs me back. His hand stays for a moment on the small of my back, making my skin tingle with goosebumps.   
"If you know the lyrics of the song, fucking sing along." He says in his low, sensual voice, making my breath hitch.  

The band starts playing the tune of 'If walls could talk' as I turn around and move a little away from Ashton.   
"Some things are meant to be secret and not to be heard, so if tell you just keep it and don't say a word." Ashton begins singing, turning to look at me. I can see the tingle in his eye, and his tongue licking his lips after the words leave his mouth. It's like he is teasing me, the song clearly refering to our situation and he is making sure to tease me with it.   
"Yeah, when the doors are all closing, it's bound to get loud 

'Cause all these bodies are hoping to get addicted to sound." I smirk at him, throwing my head back and closing my eyes as I sing the song.   
"Oh, not everything is so primitive  
Oh, but I'm giving in." I continue singing. I walk towards him, swinging my hips.   
"If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything  
Because they've seen way too many things." My hand goes to his chest, tracing down to his abdomen softly as I look him in the eyes.   
"'Cause we'd fall from grace, we're falling

Yeah, we'd fall from grace." He uses his high notes, making my head spin as his eyes shut and head falls back.   
"If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything

Because they've seen way too many things

'Cause we'd fall from grace, we're falling

Yeah, we'd fall from grace " I sing, turning around and pressing my ass on his crotch and resting my head on his chest.   
"If these walls could talk" We sing together. His hand rests on my hip, while he grinds onto me. I feel heat rush to my face, the need to just feel him properly growing each passing second.   
"I love your hair and your face" He sings, spinning me around and placing a hand on my cheek.   
"I wouldn't dare let you down." I sing, cocking my head to the side and smiling mischievously at him.    
"Don't let that glass go to waste

Oh, you're a queen but no crown" He sings, stroking my cheek softly.   
"Oh, not everything is so primitive

Oh, but I'm giving in." He sings, licking his lips.  
"If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything

Because they've seen way too many things

'Cause we'd fall from grace, we're falling" I sing, moving a little closer to him.   
"Yeah we'd fall from grace,   
If these walls could talk." He sings, lowering his head to look at me and cupping my jaw.   
My heart pumps faster, almost beating out of my chest.  
Before I realize it, my lips crash on his, making Ashton gasp, but respond to the kiss. The band still plays the song, adding to this feeling of excitement rushing through my veins. Ashton holds me close, his lips moving against mine hungrily.   
For a second I forget where we are, too buried in the moment to pay attention to the screaming crowd.   
As I gain understanding of my surroundings, I look at Ashton with wide eyes. I feel my face heat up as his eyes widen as well.   
"You were a great crowd tonight." I stutter into the microphone, trying to hide my embarrassed face.   
I almost run off the stage, fumbling to get off my wires.   
Ashton joins me soon, looking a little calmer than I do. The tech guy helps him take off the equipment, while I try to study his expression.   
I feel like I am about to cry, Ashton not looking at me make the feeling worse.   
Once he is done, he walks towards me, making me look at my feet. His hands rest on my hips as he picks me up and places me on the nearby table.   
"Secret's out, huh?" He breathes out, pushing my chin up.   
"I am sorry. I zoned out." I sigh.   
"It's ok. I mean, I would like to put our relationship out there a little differently, but I guess I can take you on actual dates a little easier now." He chuckles, pecking on my lips softly.   
"So, you are not mad at me?" I ask, batting my eyelashes at him.  
"Oh princess, you have no idea how mad I am at you, and in how much trouble you are. So, get your ass to our hotel room and be ready to pay for this." He winks at me before he pulls me in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my wattpad by @georgiaawoolley


	115. Pregnancy Series (Ashton Irwin)

**-Finding out / Taking the test**  
You and Ashton never formally talked about the possibility of having kids one day. Sure, Ashton was a very strong father figure for his younger siblings, and every time you two were around the presence of children you enjoyed watching Ashton interact with them, but you never discussed it properly.   
So, when you found out that your period was more than 2 weeks late, you felt cold sweat on your forehead.   
Of course, there have been a few times that your period was late for no reason, but this time you were late beyond normal.   
You had to disguise yourself to head to the drugstore and buy a test. Throughout the spree, your heart was beating fast, worried that someone might recognize you, take pictures and spread the word on your purchase.   
And the worst part came after you actually took the test. You were nervous, but thankfully time passed quick enough.   
The moment the timer went off, you grabbed the sticks; this wasn't the time to be cowardly, you reminded yourself.   
The 2 plus signs made your eyes sting with tears.   
You were pregnant. And now you had to tell Ashton. 

 **-Telling Him**  
Even if you hadn't talked about kids with Ashton, you didn't want to take away an extravagant pregnancy announcement from him. Time was minimum, so simplicity was essential.   
You tied a red ribbon around your stomach and placed the positive test in the middle of the bow, before covering it with your blouse.   
You laid on the couch while you waited for Ashton to get back from whatever obligation was on his schedule for the day.   
The mixture of feelings inside you was overwhelming; you were scared of his reaction, terrified of what the future holds for you. But also excited about the new chapter, totally in love with what was growing inside your belly.   
It felt surreal, still no symptoms but it was there, inside you, growing.   
"Hey princess. How was your day?" Ashton cheered, plopping on the couch before he pulled your feet to his lap.   
"It was... intense... I went shopping though. And got you a little something..." You sang, sitting up a little.   
"You got me a little something, huh? What is it?" He asked you, cocking an eyebrow at you.   
"It's under my blouse actually..." You giggled, straddling his lap. Ashton hummed happily, his fingers playing with the hem of your blouse before he raised it inch by inch.   
A gasp escaped his lips when he saw the stick that was tied to your stomach.   
"Is this for real?" He asked. For a moment you couldn't read his expression; was he mad, frustrated, happy?  
But as he hugged you to his body and pressed his lips on your skin, you realized that everything was alright.   
"Congratulations, daddy. You are going to be a dad." You cheered, making Ashton chuckle.   
"Can you please leave the dad jokes to me?" He asked, holding you even closer. 

 **-First Ultrasound**  
"Irwins?" The nurse asked, making you and Ashton sit up from your spot. Ashton held a close grip on you, his overprotectiveness was now over the roof since he found out about your pregnancy.   
You walked in the doctor's office, taking a seat on the soft couch.   
"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Irwin. How are we today?" The doctor asked you, smiling softly.   
"Fine, fine. I am having a little bit of nausea the past few days, but I read that's good." You said, making the doctor chuckle.   
"Perfectly normal actually. Any other symptoms so far? Cravings, back pains, achy breasts?" She asked you.   
"Fatigue, I am always tired lately. And I am a little bit moody, I guess." You chuckled, turning to look at Ashton who was looking at you.   
"Good, you will need lots of rest during the first trimester. Should we go take a look at your baby now?" She asked, smiling at you as she pointed to the exam room. You and Ashton stood up and walked in it, taking a deep breath.   
"Lay in here and raise your shirt, please." She instructed, turning to the ultrasound machine to set it up.   
"This will be a little cold. Mr. Irwin, do you want to come closer?" She asked, squirting the gel on your belly. Ashton moved closer, taking your hand in his.   
"Ok... Here we go. See that little blub in here? That's baby Irwin." She pointed at the screen, making both of you gasp. You could barely tell what was there, but it made your heart flutter.   
"It seems like you are around 11 weeks. Wanna listen to the heartbeat?" She asked, making you both nod. As the heartbeat echoed through the machine, you felt Ashton bringing his lips to the back of your hand.   
"That's our baby." He whispered, his voice more cheerful than ever.  
 

 

 **-Morning Sickness**  
Morning sickness was the first symptom you encountered after finding out you were pregnant. But as you approached the end of your first trimester, things seemed to worsen. You had tried eating smaller meals, eating salty snacks, taking supplements, everything seemed to not work for you. 

You shuffled your feet on the floor until you reached the kitchen where Ashton was making breakfast.   
"Hey princess... You didn't have to get up from the bed, I was about to come back." Ashton said, moving to wrap an arm around your body.   
"It's ok... I wanted to move a little." You replied, resting your head on his chest.   
"Sit down, I'll bring you breakfast in a bit." He pecked on your temple.   
"Actually, don't. My stomach turns just smelling the food." You groaned.   
"But you have to eat something, baby." He sighed.   
"Maybe after a nap. I feel sick." You huffed out and rested your head on his chest.   
"Ok, but you will eat afterward." He said, turning the stove off and picking you up to carry you to the bedroom. 

 **-Announcing to friends and family.**  
You wanted to keep it a complete secret until you entered the second trimester. So, on week 14, you threw a dinner party for everyone you wanted to tell the news to. Of course, due to the distance, his family wasn't there, but Ashton made sure to send Anne Marie flowers with a card that said 'Can't wait to meet you, grandma.' and a copy of the ultrasound, which made her scream in excitement.  
For the dinner, Ashton didn't want you to lift a single finger, so you ordered some food from your favorite place and a cake with frosting that said 'Baby Irwin' with your due date on it as well.   
The first to notice something was weird, was Calum when you said you didn't want any wine that night.   
So, when Ashton brought the cake on the table, Calum's eyes went wide.   
"Holy shit, we are having a baby. I mean, they are having a baby. A 5sos baby..." Calum squeaked; it was the first time Calum acted too excited. 

You and Ashton giggled at the boy's reaction while everyone tried to figure out what was happening. 

 **-Starting to show**  
"No morning sickness today, huh?" Ashton chuckled as he entered the kitchen, finding you in front of the stove, cooking some breakfast.   
"Yeah, I felt a bit like my pre-pregnancy self today, so I thought of cooking something for the 3 of us." You giggled as he wrapped his arms around your waist.   
"Wow... That's something new." He said excitedly, turning you around. You looked at him weirdly as he kneeled down in front of you.   
"What's new?" You asked.   
"You have a baby bump. Like a something's-in-there-I-can-tell baby bump. Small, but I can see it and feel it... Oh my god, little fishy is growing." He cheered, placing a kiss on your little bump.   
"Don't call our baby fishy. You killed a fish in the past and calling baby Irwin fishy makes me anxious..." You giggled, running your fingers through his messy curls. 

 **-Gender reveal**  
"Are you seriously anxious?" You chuckled as Ashton paced up and down in the doctor's office. He was biting on his nails, making you giggle at the sight.   
"How can I not be? This is eating me alive." He cried, making you giggle hard while placing a hand on your belly.   
"Daddy is freaking out." You sang to your bump, stroking it lightly.   
"I am not freaking out, don't listen to mama." He blurted out.   
"Irwins?" The nurse announced, smiling at the sight of a freaked out Ashton. You got up and took his hand in his, rubbing your thumb over the back of his hand.   
"Come on, let's go see our baby." You smiled.

"Ok, you know the drill by now." The doctor said after she asked you some questions. Ashton took a deep breath, getting up and helping you to the examination room.   
You lifted your dress as you laid on the bed, preparing for the test.   
"Ok, let's take a look." She sighed, turning on the ultrasound machine.   
"Ok, everything looks a-okay. And if it turns a little, we can find out the gender. Would you like that?" She asked, making you both nod.   
"Great, we will be able in a bit..." She pressed the wand on a different way to be able to see the gender.   
"Looks like you two are having a baby boy. Congratulations." She smiled at you, pointing to the screen.   
Ashton looked at you, with a smile that could light up the whole city.   
"It's a boy..." He whispered, pecking on your temple.   
"It's a boy." You repeated, turning your head to kiss him softly. 

 **-Telling the world**  


**-Nursery**  
"We need to start putting together the nursery. I don't want to leave anything for the last moment." You murmured as you stroked Ashton's hair while he was laying his head on your lap, to listen to the baby move.   
"Yeah, I agree with that. Maybe I can get the boys to help out in here this weekend." He whispered, pecking on your sticking out stomach.   
"That would be great actually. And we can have a movie night after you are done, with pizza and popcorn..." You commented, making Ashton chuckle.   
"Mama's hungry. But I am in. I'll text them tomorrow and then we'll go pick up the furniture and paint." He suggested and you nodded.   
"Can we have like a theme? Or maybe a sketch on one of the walls?" You asked, already envisioning your baby's room.   
"Of course. Do you have any ideas?" He asked, sitting up a little.   
"Maybe some birds and trees. I think our baby boy will love it once he starts understanding his surroundings" You said and Ashton smiled.   
"I'll paint it. Wanna help me sketch it on a paper?" He asked you, already too excited about it. 

     

 **-First baby clothes**  
"(Y/N)..." You heard Ashton shout as he climbed up the stairs. You were trying to make yourself comfortable to take a little nap when he snapped you out of it.   
"In the bedroom." You shouted back, sitting up on the bed.   
"Look at that." He cheered, placing a baby onesie on the bed in front of you.   
"Where did you find this?" You asked, picking it up and taking a look at the little dinosaurs on it.   
"Luke bought it for the baby. There is a little competition going on between him and Calum for the godfather position. So he is trying to bribe me. But look how cute this is. And how little... Will our baby fit?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement. You leaned in for a peck on his lips, smiling as well.   
"Probably. He is going to be so tiny when he will be born. Our baby's first clothes..." You coed. 

**-Baby Shower**  
In the beginning, you hated the idea, but as you started planning it, you loved it. Ashton's family would fly in for the party and stay until birth and it would be the perfect opportunity to celebrate your little angel before his arrival.   
You had everything for the party; a book of wishes, little gift bags, snack counter, flowers, and a crafts table so everyone could design a letter of the alphabet for the nursery's wall. It was amazing, the whole day went on dreamily. You looked amazing in your flowery dress and Ashton dressed in his dress shirt and skinny jeans. 

"I can't believe I am going to be a grandma." Anne Marie said, placing a hand on your now huge baby bump.   
"I can't believe he is going to be here so soon." You chuckled, looking down at your bump.   
"Huh, everything is going to flash before your eyes. Before you know it, he is going to be all grown and starting his own family." She sighed happily, her eyes traveling to Ashton who was chatting with some guests. 

     

 **-Labor**  
As your due date approached, Ashton brought you along everywhere he went; from interviews, to the studio, to the stores, you were always with him.   
And that actually made you feel safe, especially since you started having Braxton hicks.   
You were sitting on the most comfortable couch in the studio, listening to the guys record and stroking your bump.   
Ashton was in the booth, recording his demo when you started feeling a sharp pain on your lower belly.   
"Are you ok?" Calum asked you as he watched you clutch on your belly. You shook your head and whimpered when you felt wetness on your seat and clothes.   
"My water just broke." You breathed out. Calum shot up, moving towards the booth to call Ashton. 

Ashton drove you as fast as he could to the hospital, calling your doctor on the way there. He looked very calm, even though you knew he was actually dying inside a little.   
Your doctor took you in for some exams, leaving Ashton to do the paperwork.   
"It will take a while, love. But we are getting there. You are in 5cm, so we are half-way there." Your doctor smiled after she examined you.   
"How are you feeling, princess?" Ashton asked, walking next to you.   
"Fine for now. It hurts a lot, though." You said as he took a seat on the chair next to your bed.   
"I am sorry. Can I do anything to help you?" He asked, pressing a kiss on your hand.   
"You'll be in the delivery room with me, right?" You asked, whimpering as another contraction hit you.   
"Of course." He replied, stroking your cheek. 

A few hours went by and you were in the delivery room, following your doctor's instructions. Ashton was holding your hand, letting you squeeze his hand while you pushed.   
"I can see the head, you are doing great, honey." Your doctor encouraged you.   
"You are so great at this." Ashton said, smiling at you.   
"Deep breath and push." Your doctor instructed. You were already sweaty, and you were in so much pain, but you were so excited to meet your little baby boy.   
"Little more, baby. I know you are tired, but he is almost here." Ashton encouraged you as you moaned while pushing.   
"Almost there. Here are the shoulders... Two more strong pushes." The doctor said.   
And before you realize it, baby cries filled the room, making you smile as you fell on your back. 

 **-He holds the baby for the first time.**  
"Hey, dad. Want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Ashton turned to look at you for confirmation and you smiled.   
"Go, make sure he is ok." You assured him.   
"He is so beautiful." Ashton breathed out as he approached the doctor.   
After he was done, the doctor handed your baby to Ashton, who held him carefully as he walked to you. You felt happy tears in your eyes as you saw them, Ashton smiling brightly as he held his son. He placed him gently on your chest, presenting your son to you.   
"He is amazing." You breathed out, picking up his tiny hand.   
"He is. Like his mommy." Ashton kissed your forehead. 

 **-Baby's godparent.**  
"Hey man. Is everything alright?" Calum asked Ashton as Ashton approached him.   
"Everything is great. Mommy and baby are healthy and they will be seeing people in a while." Ashton replied, rubbing his eyes.  
"You are a dad..." Calum breathed out, amazed by the fact that his best friend just had a kid.   
"Wanna come and see him?" Ashton pointed to your room and Calum nodded. 

The 2 men walked in, finding you cradling the baby.   
"Calum, meet Dylan Noah Irwin. Your godson." Ashton announced as Calum leaned over the baby. He gasped, looking at the two of you surprised.   
"Really?" He asked. You both nodded, smiling at him.   
"Wanna hold him?" You asked. Calum nodded, extending his arms to pick up the baby. 

"Hey, Dylan. It's your godfather Calum..." He cooed, not taking his eyes off the bundle of joy.   



	116. Fetish (Calum Hood Imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt #25 from the smut category: "Leave the heels on, baby. Just the heels though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW story. If you feel uncomfortable reading this kind of stuff, please scroll through the chapters to find something you might like.

As I unlock the door to our home, I am greeted by the energized puppy, who barks happily as he sees me.   
"Hey, Dukey... Where is daddy?" I ask, bending down to pet the pup.   
"Right here, princess." I hear Calum reply from the living room. I leave my purse on the hanger and walk towards him with a smile.   
"Hey, daddy." I chirp wrapping my arms around his torso from behind.   
"Hey, princess... How was work today?" He asks, turning his head a little to leave a peck on the corner of my mouth.   
"Good. Full. My feet hurt a bit..." I comment, moving to take a seat on the couch. Calum's hands go to my hips, pulling me to straddle his lap.   
"You look gorgeous." He murmurs, cradling my face in his hands.  
"Thank you... Don't you have to finish those?" I ask as he throws his notepad on the coffee table, sitting up a little.   
"I will, eventually. You can't force creativity. Now, I want you to go get ready, because I want to take you out."   
"Oh, oh... We can kill some time, stay home..." I sing, making Calum roll his eyes at me and squeeze my face.   
"Shut up... I want to wine and dine you tonight, baby. You deserve it. So, go get ready, and I will take you to our favorite place..." He says, pressing a kiss on my lips.   
"Should I dress up, daddy?" I ask, smirking at him.   
"Definitely. Wear that dress that feels good on your skin... And maybe that pair of lingerie that sends me in a spiral under it..."   
"Which one? Every pair drives you crazy." I roll my eyes at him and he chuckles.   
"True... But I am talking about that pink body from Fenty. It makes you look so innocent, it turns me on so much everytime I glance at it..." He groans, licking his lips.   
"Ok, daddy. Give me 20 minutes to get ready." I smile, pushing his chin up a little to kiss his lips. He responds happily, tracing my bottom lip with his tongue as he tries to pry it open. I hum teasingly, moving back to part from him.   
"I have to go get ready. You want a pretty girl by your side, right?" I tease him and he bites his lip.   
"Please, you would be the most gorgeous woman on there, even if you came in my sweats and a tee." He comments and I shake my head at his cheesiness.   
"Stop being so damn corny." I chuckle, getting up from his lap. 

I dress up in my favorite black curve-hugging dress. Underneath it, of course, I wore the body he likes, knowing well that he won't be able to keep his hands off me during the dinner.   
I walk down in the bathroom to refresh my makeup, finding Calum buttoning up his shirt.   
"Hubba hubba..." I exclaim, leaning up against the door frame.   
"Like what you see?" He asks me, the cocky grin on his face showing me that he already knows the answer.   
"Like it? Love it..." I reply, moving in front of him to help him with the buttons.   
"How did I get lucky enough to get you?" He asks, taking my hands in his.   
"Hm, I don't know. I guess you have to thank me for being in the ER the day you and Ashton had that car accident." I chuckle, running my hands down his chest.   
"We were both alright and you kept on examining us... You were crushing so hard on me..." He teases me, earning a punch on his arm.   
"I was doing my job. Had to make sure you hadn't inhaled smoke, you didn't have any minor injuries, stuff like that." I smile, tilting my head to the side.   
"Yeah, yeah Dr. (Y/L/N), you are so convincing." He snickers, bringing his hands to my hips and pushing me towards the sink.   
"I like it when you call me doctor..." I comment, as my waist presses against the cold marble.   
"I swear to God, this is every guy's fantasy. A hot ass doctor, all mine." He whispers, picking me up to make me sit on the sink. I giggle as his lips dance against mine, his hands gripping onto my body in an effort to claim me as his, even though no one is around.   
"Are you kidding me? Your fans could literally kill to be in my position. The hot ass bass player with the amazing body... Every woman's fantasy." I state as his lips travel down my neck.   
He chuckles again, while his hand makes its way under my dress.   
"I need you, princess. So badly..." He breathes out, his fingers toying with my garter.   
"So we are staying home, huh?" I ask, pursuing my lips together.   
"We'll order in. I need you... Please... Between studio sessions and touring and shifts at the hospital, I've missed you so much, I can't get enough of you now that I have you... I promise to take you out on the weekend, wherever you want... I just need you now." He whimpers, teeth digging into my neck every few words.   
"I need you too." I reply, throwing my head back. Calum picks me up with a groan, carrying me to our bedroom. Once I am found in between the fluffy, white comforter, Calum takes his time, scanning my body.   
"I will need you to strip for me, babygirl." He says, crawling on the bed.   
I sit on my knees on the bed, my fingers traveling down to the hem of my dress. I raise it inch by inch, revealing my body to him; of course, he has seen it before, but every time he looks at me with the same hungry eyes.   
I drop my dress to the side, moving my hands to remove my high heels.   
"Not the high heels, princess. _Leave the heels on, baby... Just the heels though._ " Calum says in his groggy voice, grabbing me by my wrist.   
"You and your fetishes..." I murmur, raising my hands to lower the straps of my body.   
Calum watches me like a hawk, like he wants to tear me apart. The hunger in his eyes seems to grow as I reveal more and more skin.   
"Will you make me feel good, daddy?" I ask, stroking my fingers over my skin. Calum side-smirks before his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip.   
"You know I will, babygirl." He replies, moving closer to me to lower the body that covers my skin.   
"Pretty girl..." He whispers as he frees me of the last bit of clothing.   
"It's unfair. You are still dressed and I am naked..." I move my hands to undo his shirt. My hand slides down his torso as it gets exposed. I watch him shiver under my touch, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.   
"Lay back..." He commands, as he quickly undoes his belt and removes his pants.   
I crawl back on the mattress, moving my body to pose for him. He grabs my ankles, pulling me slightly down towards him.   
"My precious girl..." He whispers, starting to plant kisses along my leg. From my ankle, to my thigh, his soft lips press on my skin, until his hot breath fans against my sex. The final kiss is on my clit, making my breath hitch to the back of my throat.   
The yearning gets too much; I just need him to do something, use his mouth to pleasure me, or just thrust inside me, I can't take any more teasing.   
"I need you. Now." I whimper, earning a chuckle.   
"You do, huh?" He asks, slowly climbing towards me. It's not long until he is inches away from my face, cupping it in one hand before he leans down to kiss me deeply. I decide to fight for dominance, push my tongue in his mouth, but I am under his spell. All I can do is follow the movement of his lips, moaning a little in the kiss as I feel his hand leave my jaw and travel down my neck and press there.   
I feel his cock on my pelvis; his rock hard, all for me, but still, he is not inside me. I need him, he needs me, but he loves teasing, especially when I am the one to be teased.   
He pulls away from my lips, supporting his weight on one hand as the other reaches to put my leg over his shoulder. I gasp at the thought of him going deep inside me, craving that feeling.   
"Are you ready for me, babygirl?" He asks, running his tip along my slit. I am beyond wet right now, giving him the ease to slide between my lips.   
"Yes, please." I whisper under my breath, but it is enough for him to hear it.   
He presses his tip on my entrance before he thrusts in me within a breath. I tense as he gets in me, pressing my lips together as a whimper escapes my mouth. My back arches a little, bringing my body even closer to his.   
"Feels good, princess? Already? I just started..." Calum whispers as he drives his cock deeper in me. He does it slowly, taking his time to feel every little bit of me.  
I wrap my other leg around his waist, trying to keep him as close to m body as I can as he keeps on thrusting in me. I need to feel him on me, feel his skin on my skin, feel his warmth, let his essence fill my nostrils.   
"Faster, please." I groan in pleasure, shutting my eyes as I throw my head back. Calum leans down to kiss my neck, while his hips slam on mine.   
His hand keeps my face in place, and as his face gets close to mine, his breath fans on my skin.   
"You feel so good around me, princess." He murmurs, pressing his lips from my chin, trailing up to my mouth.   
He throbs in me already, while he picks up on pace. I move my lips against his, trying to deepen the kiss. His hands on my body make my head spin, the stimulants my body is receiving right now sending me into a spiral.   
"I can't believe you are mine." He murmurs, parting from my lips just a fracture on an inch.   
"I am yours."  I reply, my breath stopping as he pounds on my g-spot. 

"Isn't this so much better than going out, baby?" He asks, cockiness dripping from his voice. I chuckle and look at him, watching his face contort as he thrusts in me. I feel him reach deep inside me, making me release moan after moan.   
"I don't think I can last much longer..." I groan.   
"I know... I can tell by your walls pulsing, princess. I need you to cum..." He hisses, thrusting fast and forcefully in me. I grab his hand and guide it to my throat, bringing a smile to his lips as he wraps his fingers around my throat.   
"You like being chocked, huh? Who knew that the somber Dr. (Y/L/N) would be putty in the hands of a common bassist?" He chuckles, wrapping his fingers even tighter. I gasp, smiling at the feeling of his fingers around my throat.   
I arch my back and whimper, feeling my body getting engulfed by the tingle in my belly.   
"Cal..." I gasp, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as my legs jiggle.   
Calum groans releasing my throat as he focuses on thrusting sloppily inside me.   
"Where do you want me to cum, babygirl?" He hisses, his breath getting caught to the back of his throat.   
"Inside me... Please..." I gasp, his sloppy thrusts adding to the pleasure coursing through me. 

As Calum cums, I arch my back off the mattress, the sensation getting too much for me. Calum curses, tangling his fingers in my hair and pulling them slightly.   
I smile as we collapse on the bed, sweaty and breathless messes joined together.   
"I've never loved anyone like I love you." He whispers, planting a kiss on my forehead as he regains his breath. He pulls me on his chest, letting me rest my head on his pec.  
"Don't say that..." I reply and he sits up a little, making me sit up on the bed as well.   
"Why?" He asks me, confusion written all over his face.   
"Because, as your song says, we both love harder than we knew we could. And it is going to be hard to let go... And..." I explain, but he presses his index finger in front of my lips.   
"What if we won't have to let go? Because I don't plan on letting go soon. Do you?" He asks, making me smile a little. 

"I don't." I murmur and he chuckles.   
"That's what I thought. So, I'll pretend like we didn't have that discussion, and I am going to restate it. I've never loved anyone like I love you." He says, smiling brightly at me.   
"I've never loved anyone the way I love you." I repeat, leaning in to cup his cheek and kiss him.   
"Good..." He comments, kissing me again.   
"I need a shower... And food... And you... Mostly you." I state, kissing him in between phrases.   
"Well, in that case, let me order in, real quick, and then hop in the shower with you... And then put on a movie... And then cuddle you... And then make out with you... And then have sloppy, lazy, couch sex... And then cuddle you until we are asleep... Sounds good?" He asks me, pecking on my lips in between phrases as well.   
"I want noodles..." I state, and he nods.   
"Doctor gets what doctor wants... I'll order it now..." He giggles, kissing me softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by -miIknsugakookies


	117. Talk Fast (Ashton Irwin Smutish Imagine) (Youngblood Sreies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW imagine. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this one, please, scroll through the chapters to find something you might like.

_**'Just one night, nothing more...'  
'I promise, princess. Nothing more.' ** _

I regret giving a promise I didn't intend on keeping.   
I regret not telling her, right then and there as I pressed her body to the wall and trailed my lips down her neck, that one night would never be enough for me, not after picturing the rest of my life with her since the moment I saw her working in the studio.   
I regret not telling her before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.   
I regret not telling her when I ripped her clothes from her body and left her naked beneath me. Now the image of her skin, fully exposed to me, is stuck in my head. I can practically feel how she felt against my body.   
I regret not telling her before thrusting in her, feel her pulse around me, hear her moan, taste her skin, see her writhe as I pounded in her.   
I regret not telling her as my name got caught in a breath on the back of her throat as her body arched off the bed.   
I regret not telling her before I hissed her name while she got on her knees before I cummed on her face.   
I regret not telling her when her body was tangled with mine and her breathing became slower and her eyelids heaved.   
I regret not telling her in the morning while she was getting dressed to leave my house.   
I regret not ringing her doorbell after I dropped her off.   
I regret not taking all the chances I had to tell her that one night could never be enough for me. That I don't want a particle of a relationship with her, I don't want a favor. I want everything she has to offer, I want every possible bond I can form with her.   
I regret not telling her that it doesn't matter how long it will last, as long as I get all of her, every little bit. 

"You alright, mate?" Calum asks me, patting my shoulder to bring me out of my trance.   
"Uh, yeah. Just can't wait to get in the booth and record." I reply and he nods.   
"Do you know what time (Y/N) is going to be here? She is supposed to be on the console today." He asks me, making me snap towards him as my heartbeat fastens.   
"Why would I know that?" I ask, laughing awkwardly as I run a hand through my hair.   
"I figured that since you left together from the party last night, you spent the night together. Plus, the hickeys on your neck kinda validate my theory. So, do you know when she is going to be here?" He asks me again, smirking.   
"I have no idea." I sigh and shrug my shoulders.   
"Did you tell her about your crush on her?" He asks, smirking at me even wider. I cringe at the sound of the word crush, kinda remembering of high school.   
"It's not a crush." I protest and he nods his head sarcastically.   
"Yeah, right... Come on man, I know you. You two look good together. If you put one and one together, this all makes sense. Talk to her." He states, grabbing his notepad without any further talk. 

Maybe he is right; screw that, he is right. (Y/N) and I together do make sense.   
For sure, we need to talk once she is here.  
I just hope she gets here. 


	118. More (Ashton Irwin Angst) (Youngblood Series)

One and a half year. That's how long it lasted.   
I know I said I didn't care how long it would last, that I wanted all of her for as long as it could go. But one and a half year is barely enough.   
"Are you even listening to me?" Her screams snap me out of my thoughts. My jaw is tensed up and my fists are balled up, nails digging in my palm as I try hard to hold back.   
"I would if you made any sense." I snap back; (Y/N) rubs a hand over her face.   
"If I made sense... If I made sense to you, huh? Does the fact that you don't have time for me make sense to you? Does the fact that we haven't gone on a date, just the 2 of us, in 2 months make sense to you? Does the fact that you've been distant from me make sense to you?" She screams.   
"I am working." I protest. 

"Really? Cause I am sitting around the house all day..." She rolls her eyes at me.   
"That's not what I said. You are always twisting my words." I groan.   
"Always? Always? Really? Wow..."   
"I didn't mean that."  
"Yeah, I know. I twisted your words again." She chuckles and turns away.   
"What the fuck do you want (Y/N)? Why are you acting like this?"   
"Because I am in a relationship in which the other person is not in it anymore. I am not the one who wanted all of this. I never wanted the house, I never wanted the dreams, the future. I never wanted to get too attached to you. I knew we would end up like this." She snaps. I look at her in complete shock, my mouth hanging agape as she takes deep breaths to calm down.   
"You don't love me? Are you in this because I wanted to?" I ask her, stuttering as the words that leave my mouth are teasing my brain.   
"I love you. I always did, that's why I didn't want a relationship. That's why I only asked for one night and nothing more. And now we are in this. Stuck in a relationship that is not working for either of us." She sighs, closing her eyes as the phrase leaves her lips.   
I look at her, simply observing her as she tries to just catch a breath.   
When did things change between us? How neither of us noticed?  
  
"I am tired, Ash..." She sighs, picking up her pillow and trying to move out of the room.   
"Stay, sleep in here. I'll sleep on the couch and we can talk about this in the morning, ok?" I suggest and her head drops, her eyes falling to her feet.   
"Ash, I don't think there is anything to talk about." She whispers, not daring to look at me.   
I take her hand and guide us to sit on the bed, kneeling down in front of her as she refuses to look at me.   
"I love you." I state and she smiles at me weakly.   
"I love you too. That's why it is better if we just... let go." She says, tilting her head to the side.   
"I don't want to let go. We can make this work. I promise to make time for you. I promise we can work this out. I promise." I gulp the lump in my throat.   
"Baby, we can't work this out. Not now, not with all our personal problems going on. We need to let go, it's the best for both of us." She explains, stroking my cheek.   
"It can't be the best... Me being away from you... It can't be the best." I almost plead.   
"Ash, baby... Look at us... You are home,I am home, and we haven't been alone in a while. We are surrounded by people all the time because we are afraid to face our demons. And we are afraid to burden one another with our demons. Let's just, let go of this. Work on our problems... And if we are meant to... If you and I have it written on our stars to be together, we will find each other again, and pick it up where we left off... But for now, the best for us, for you and I, is to break up." She says; her voice is very calm and almost soothing. I feel my eyes water, finally realizing what she is saying. It hurts me, knowing that I can't do anything to make this work. It hurts me that she is right.   
I stay silent, words refusing to form in my head. I can't deny she is right. But I don't want to lose her.   
  
"I love you, with all my heart and soul. And that's why I need to set you free. I have my issues and you have your issues and if we want to be together and if we want this relationship to really work, we need to be brave enough to face our problems." She says after a moment, pulling my chin up to make me look at her.   
"I don't know what to say... You are right, no denying in that. I just, I don't know how to respond to that. I don't know what you want to hear from me." I say, shrugging my shoulders.   
"It's ok. You don't have to say anything." She smiles at me but I can see that this is hurting her as well.   
"I can't believe that this fight won't result in sex." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. I hear her giggle a little, before she sniffles.   
"Yeah, it sucks." She replies.   
"I'll call Calum to come pick me up, so it won't be awkward in the morning." I state, feeling my eyes sting with more tears at the realization that I will not wake up on the same bed as her anymore.   
"This is your house, I am the one that should go. I'll call (Y/B/F/N) to pick me up and I will text you before I come to pick up my stuff, ok?" She suggests.   
"No, no. I don't want you to be in much of a bother. I'll stay at Calum's for a couple of days, so you can have enough time to... pack up." I insist, the last part coming out choked.   
"Are you sure about that?" She asks.   
"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry." I say. I don't dare look at her, knowing that if my eyes fall on her, on her figure and her face, hurt from the recent events, I will back out and beg for one more chance.   
"Thank you. I will be out of the house by tomorrow night, I promise." She says; all I can do is nod.   
"I love you." I let out, raising my gaze to meet hers. We still hold hands, from the moment we sat on the bed, like we knew we would need each other's comfort.  
"I love you too." She replies. 

And I know she means it. 

And that hurts the most. 

 

One and a half year. That's how long we lasted. 

 


	119. One day (Calum Hood Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Can I have this dance? /Part 2: 90 days /Part 3: 280 days /Part 4: One day

 

"I always knew that you would look even better holding a baby." I mumble as I take in Calum singing lullabies to our daughter.   
"I do?" He asks me, cocking an eyebrow as he rocks Stella softly. I hum approvingly, wrapping my arms around his waist.   
"Well, Stella is almost out, so, maybe daddy and mommy can have a little fun." He murmurs; I can hear the smirk in his voice.   
"Mmm, no, actually. (Y/B/F/N) and I are going for some last minute shopping for the tour." I plant a kiss on his shoulder blade.  
"Uh, come on... Be a little late." He whispers as he places Stella on the crib.  
"Are you kidding me? I'll be back in like 3 hours." I roll my eyes at him as pulls me close by my hips. 

"Come on... please, just postpone it for an hour. I need you." He groans, leaning down to kiss my neck.   
"Mmm, interesting proposal, but I have to say no. I need this, Cal. I need to get nice clothes and maybe something extra for me and you. I need to feel confident again." I state and he sighs.   
"Ok, baby. We'll wait for you in here, daddy and Stella will have so much fun while you are gone." He shrugs his shoulders and I smile at him.   
"Don't try to guilt me. I'll be back before you know it. You are capable of being alone with your own daughter, right?" I ask him and he groans.   
"Oh, please, don't question my ability to take care of my daughter. Stella and I will be fine. Go have fun." He whispers, pecking on my forehead.   
"I will. I'll bring take-out for dinner. Any preferences?" I ask him, standing on my tiptoes to peck on his lips. He places his hand on the side of my face, holding my face in place to pepper my lips with kisses.   
"You..." He whispers, stroking his thumb over my cheek.  
"Well, that was a given... But is Korean ok with you? I am really craving some daktoritang and manduguk..." I suggest and he smirks at me.   
"Maybe I can text Luke to come over with Andy, and you and (Y/B/F/N) pick up the food so we can hang out while the babies have a playdate. Stella could really use some company since she doesn't have any other siblings to play with..." He says with a pout.   
"Cal, she is 7 months old. She doesn't need a sibling yet."   
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't start trying for one... Or maybe practice a bit..." He chuckles and tilts my head to the side to have access to my neck. He kisses my sweet spot, grazing his teeth as he moves lower.   
"I am not opposed to practicing... You are so good at... practicing. But I don't think we are ready for one more Hood..." I let a moan slip from my lips.   
"I am good at practicing, huh?" He mumbles and I nod.   
"Well, in that case, maybe you should call (Y/B/F/N) and rain check the shopping spree, and stay in here with me and practice." He tries to convince me.   
"Nice try... I'll go do my makeup now, and maybe you should go pack our luggage, since we are leaving in 3 days... And I will see you again tonight, along with our friends." I say, moving away from him as he groans. 

"Ugh, Stella will look so good in this..." (Y/B/F/N) says, handing me a tiny dress with roses. I gasp as I see it, feeling the mesh skirt.   
"It's amazing..." I say, putting it in the basket.   
"I can't believe our babies are about to go on our first tour..." She sighs, bringing a smile to my face.   
"I can't believe we are moms... Seems like yesterday I watched you get married to Luke." I coo, shaking my head.   
"Since you mentioned that, when are you going to finally marry your man?" She asks, nudging me.   
"I don't know. Probably when he gets the proposal right and stops stuffing Stella's diapers with jewelry boxes." I reply, tilting my head to the side while looking at her smugly.   
"Come on, he is trying his best." She groans.   
"I need more than that. After everything we've been through, I deserve a great proposal." I state and she rolls her eyes.   
"Hey, don't roll your eyes. You are supposed to be on my side." I protest and she side-eyes me.  
"I am... I just know that it is hard for you not to say yes to those lame proposals." She chuckles. I hand her a t-shirt for Andy, trying to get her to shut up.   
"Anyway, Calum will have to rack up his brain to get me to marry him." I state, wiggling my eyebrows.   
"What's left of it, you mean... Because, between you and your daughter, the poor guy has lost his mind." She teases me.   
"We both deserve it." I stick my tongue out and she giggles.   
"We need to get you something nice for Paris. I am sure Cal will take you on a romantic day, on a posh restaurant with a view of the Eiffel Tower..." She nudges me again.   
"I don't think that Calum is that romantic." I mumble, stopping in front of some onesies.   
"Do I need to remind you about your first date? And how he asked you on that first date?" She asks me, cocking an eyebrow.   
"No, I remember exactly how it happened. I just don't think he is still romantic." I reply, shrugging as I pick up a onesie.   
"Need I remind you he is putting on serious effort to convince you to marry him?" She asks again, her voice becoming teasing.   
"Mrs. Hemmings, can you shush for a moment, please?" I ask, observing the patterns on the fabric in my hands. Or at least pretending to observe it.   
"Of course, Mrs. Hood. Your wish is my command." She snickers.   
I feel my cheeks heat up a bit, my stomach twisting in happiness as she calls me Mrs. Hood. It sounds nice, fitting; I've never thought that would sound that good.

 

"Cal, we are home." I shout as I unlock the door. I get nothing in response, so I place all of the bags on the island and motion (Y/B/F/N) to follow me. I guide us to the backyard, where we find both Luke and Calum along with the kids in the pool, splashing around.   
"Hey guys..." I cheer, kneeling at the edge.   
"Mommy is back, Stella." Calum cooes at the cheering baby.   
"Mommy." Andy shouts, reaching for (Y/B/F/N).   
"Hey princess. Did you have fun with daddy?" I ask in my baby voice as I reach to pick up Stella. She babbles, giving me a gummy grin.   
"Of course you did... You should see what mommy got you for the trip..." I sing, pecking on her forehead.   
"Did mommy get anything for daddy?" Calum asks, climbing out of the pool.   
"Maybe..." I wink, holding Stella a little better.   
"But I brought food for everyone, so maybe (Y/B/F/N) should give the kids a bath and you can take a shower before we make the table." I suggest, stroking my daughter's chubby cheek.   
"I can make the table while Luke is showering so we can save time." Calum suggests and we all nod.   
"I'll also feed Stella and prep her for bed. Do you guys want to stay in here tonight, in the guest room?" I ask.  
"We'll see. Now, let's move and get cleaned, I am starving." Luke groans, making (Y/B/F/N) chuckle.  
(Y/B/F/N) and I walk upstairs to the master bathroom to give the babies a bath.   
I fill the tub with warm water and throw in Stella's bath toys as (Y/B/F/N) sits our kids on the little bench to prep them.   
"Stella is such a calm baby. I don't think I've ever heard her cry." (Y/B/F/N) comments, turning to look at me as I test the water temperature.   
"I know. I am so lucky..." I state, getting up to pick my giggling baby up.   
"We are going to clean this stinky girl." I cheer, bouncing her around.   
"Wanna clean Andy first?" I ask and she nods.   
"Sure... Let's go, big boy." She picks up Andy and walks to the tub. I sit on the bench, setting Stella on my lap to play with her while we wait.   
"My baby girl... You are going to take your first trip! You are going to see so many things, so many people, it's going to be so amazing. And you are going to see daddy sing and play music and do all the things he loves. And you are going to meet daddy's fans, lots and lots of them. And you are going to see one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Mommy bought you so many cute outfits for the trip, you are going to be the most fashionable baby in the world. And you are going to see Aunt Mali." I purr, playing with her hands. She giggles at me as I make my funny faces at her.   
"Ok, we are set and I refilled the tub for you. Andy, what do we say to godmommy?" (Y/B/F/N) asks as she bounces Andy on her hip.   
"Thank you godmama." He whispers, blowing me a kiss.   
"You are welcome, baby." I blow the kiss back, getting up from the bench. 

After we put the kids to bed, we walk in the living room where Calum has set the table and Luke has picked the movie.  
"They are off." I state, sitting on the floor comfortably. Calum pours me a glass of wine as I take a look at all the food in front of me.   
"What did you buy today?" Luke asks, handing their glasses to Calum.   
"Mainly clothes for the kids, little somethings for Calum and you... A fancy dress for (Y/N) for when Cal will take her on a hot date in Paris. And some other stuff." (Y/B/F/N) jumps in before I could open my mouth.   
"I see... Speaking of it, when are you two getting married?" Luke asks, giving me a side look before he takes a sip from his wine.   
"Thank you! When are you going to marry me?" Calum asks, poking my shoulder.   
"And I was wondering why you haven't asked me this far today. When he gives me the proposal I deserve." I state, picking up a dumpling.   
"Just give him a clue... Look at the poor guy." Luke advocates and I chuckle.   
"Nah, he is a songwriter, he is creative... He can figure it out..." I state and stick my tongue out.   
"You are killing me..." Calum groans, pressing a kiss on my cheek.   
"At least you'll go a happy man." I reply, grabbing his chin to turn his head and kiss him on the lips. 

 

"Why are you so hellbent on not marrying me? You were just as stubborn about not dating me and you were totally wrong about it. And for God's sake, we have a child together..." Calum exasperates, planting a kiss on my shoulder as I rub lotion on my hands.   
"Because, I want an extra as fuck proposal and the most extra you can come up is stuffing ring boxes in Stella's diapers, and that sir, is not enough." I reply, shrugging my shoulders.   
"So, if I make the proposal extra, like nothing before, you will say yes... Right?" He asks me, raising an eyebrow.   
"I will absolutely say yes." I reply, kissing his chin before I lay on my back.  
"Ok then. I bet you 100 bucks you will say yes to marry me by the time we are back from tour." He smirks, laying on his back as well.   
"Deal." I smile, nestling up to his chest.  

 

"How many times have I said that I love waking up in Paris?" I ask Calum as I look outside the window, a mug of coffee in my hands.   
"We are here 3 days now and you've already said it like 10 times. So I really think you like waking up in Paris." He comments, walking behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.  
"Can we move to Paris? Like, start living here? Stella will grow up speaking French and in a city known for its cultural environment..." I state and he chuckles.   
"Maybe in the future... When we are old and wrinkly and Stella is married with kids, and we are grandpas. Because for now, I love my job and I know you love yours, so for now, we have to stay in Los Angeles." He murmurs, picking up my mug to sip on my coffee.   
"If you had said yes to moving to Paris now, I would have said yes to marrying you." I sing and he chuckles.   
"You are lying and you are manipulating me."  He giggles.   
"Now you'll never know." I shrug and lean my head on his shoulder.   
"I can live with that." He whispers.   
"I really like those mornings... Stella is asleep, we have coffee, I am in your arms... I love these mornings." I state and he hums. He takes a deep breath, moving my hair to the said to kiss the base of my neck.   
"I love them too." He whispers and I smile as I look outside the window.   
"So, what's today's schedule?" I ask, reaching to take one of his hands in mine.   
"Hmmm, concert and then I've booked us a private tour in Louvre because Stella needs to see art early on, it's good for her brain. And then I am taking you for dinner, so dress nicely..." He replies and rubs his thumb over the back of my hand.   
"I always dress nicely..." I protest.   
"I will need you to dress even nicer..." He states and I hum.   
"So you will dress nicely as well?" I ask.   
"Of course... Shirt and blazer and all." He replies and I gasp in surprise.   
"Come on, don't act surprised... I dress nicely all the time." He replies, turning my head to kiss my lips.   
"I am just messing with you." I whisper in between kisses. 

 

Louvre looks even more beautiful without all the people in it. When Calum said private, he meant private...   
"Look how beautiful it's in here. I can practically live inside a museum, for the rest of my life." I comment, looking at the sculpture of Psyche and Eros like a kid in a candy store. Stella looks as mesmerized, even though it might be because her dad is holding her.  
"All this art in this room, still can't take my eyes off of you..." Calum whispers, planting a kiss to my temple.   
"Cheesy." I whisper under my breath but feel my smile widen and my blush creep up my cheeks.   
"I mean it. You are the most beautiful woman I've seen, I can't take my eyes off of you." He states, stopping us from walking. 

He motions Ashton who smilingly approaches us and picks up Stella.   
"What are you doing?" I ask Ashton who walks back where he was standing before. Calum moves in front of me, taking my hands in his, without breaking eye contact as he opens his mouth.  
"It took me almost 6 months to convince you to go on a single date with me, then 3 months to get you to trust me. And then it took me 2 years to screw it up, which was one of the things I will never forgive me for that, but you did... You did forgive me because you have the biggest heart in the world. God, you are stubborn sometimes, if something gets in your brain, you don't stop until you get your way. But this is something I wish our daughter gets from you. You are the kindest, smartest, most incredible person in my life, and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you, have a dozen children and become a better person next to you, because that's what I am becoming next to you. So, for the 5th or 6th time this year, (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), will you make me the happiest man and say yes to becoming my wife?" Calum kneels down in front of me, opening the ring box and presenting a new ring to me. I let out a squeal and bring my hands to muffle me.   
"Yes, yes... Yes." I cry out. Calum sighs relieved, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it on my finger. Everyone around us cheers, clapping and hollering.   
"See, it wasn't that hard to come up with something..." I tear up as he gets up from one knee and pulls me in for a kiss.   
"Thank God you said yes, it cost me a fortune to book this..." He giggles, pecking on my lips. I giggle as well, not fully parting from his lips.   
"I love you..." I state, biting my lip as I rest my head on his chest.   
"I love you." He states as well, rubbing my lower back.   
"Good, cause I just agreed on marrying you." I laugh and he chuckles.   
~~~~~~~


	120. Drunk Makeout (4/4 NSFW Visual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW visual preference. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this one, please scroll through the chapters to find something you might like.

Ashton:  
Hands stroking everywhere on his body as we walk in our bedroom. The warm feeling of alcohol in my body along with how good Ashton looks tonight makes me more daring, more handsy.   
I fall back first on the mattress, giggling as I part from Ashton for just a moment.   
"I need you so badly..." He winces, cupping my face to plant a kiss on my lips.   
"You taste like tequila..." I whimper as Ashton pins me down on the mattress.   
"Oh yeah?" He chuckles, bringing his lips to my neck.   
"Mmmm... I love tequila." I slur, cupping his face to bring his lips back to mine.   
"You do?" He asks, his lips tracing mine as he mouths the words. He doesn't kiss me; instead, he plants pecks on my exposed skin.   
His lips are soft and a little cold against my warm skin, the contrast created bringing a wave of chills on my skin.   
"Ash..." I whimper, my eyes heaving from the lust.   
"What is it, princess?" He slurs drunkenly, playing with the hem of my blouse.  
"'M sleepy..." I whisper and he chuckles.   
"Me too..." He replies, leaving a kiss on my lips before he rests on his back and pulls me on his chest. 

 

Calum:  
The music from the party is still on, but most of the people have left the house.   
"Mind pouring one up for me?" Calum asks, leaning on the counter next to me.  
"Sure." I reply, feeling flustered from being so close to him.   
"You are turning red..." He comments, getting a little closer.   
"I think I had one too many..." I stutter, pouring some beer in a cup.  
"Want me to call someone? Are you feeling ok?" He asks me, grabbing my wrist to stop me from filling his cup. I turn to look at him, smiling sweetly as I observe his features; rosy cheeks and soft eyes... And to think I was thinking he couldn't look any hotter.   
"You worry a bit too much. I am fine." I reply trying to play it cool, but my eyes dart and glue to his lips as he brings his tongue to lick his lips.   
"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asks, making me smirk at him.   
"Yeah, amazing lips." I reply, turning to finish pouring him his drink.   
"Oh yeah?" I hear him ask and I hum in approval.  
"Well, thank you. But I like yours better." He replies, picking up the cup. I feel his body brush on mine for a moment, making me hold my breath.   
"I am not the only one who had one too many." I comment and he chuckles.   
"Liquid courage..." He replies, raising his cup at me.   
"Liquid courage for what?" I ask, bringing my cup to my lips.   
"Man, you are too fucking oblivious, aren't you?" He asks, picking me up to place me on the counter. I grab him by his t-shirt, bringing him to me as I close the space between us.   
The party might be fading, but we've just started. 

 

     

Luke:  
"Let me unlock the door." I mumble as Luke presses me up against it, lips pressed on the back of my neck. His hands keep on stroking my body, reaching under my dress and brushing over my underwear as I fumble with the keys.   
"It's my birthday and all I want is to fuck you right here right now..." He slurs, kissing under my lobe, where my sweetspot is.   
"Ok big boy, let's get you in..." I giggle, opening the door for us. The moment we are inside the house, Luke presses me against the wall, looking at me as he licks his lips. His eyes are dark, shining with lust and haziness from drinking. I feel intimidated but sleek with wetness as he scans my body.   
His fingers masterly unzip my dress, letting the garment pool on my feet before he picks me up and carries me to the bed.   
"Look at that... There is a bow on your bra. That means you are my present." He giggles, kissing from my underboob all the way up my lips. I hum in the kiss, gripping onto his hair as he deepens the kiss. 

 

Michael:   
"You're supposed to help me study..." I whisper as his hands wander on my body.   
"I am... But I need a break... And a reward for being a great studying buddy..." He slurs, kissing along my collarbone.   
"It's been 2 hours and all we've done is get drunk and makeout." I protest, but Michael cups my jaw and makes me look at him.   
"Stop worrying..." He groans, moving his lips on mine.   
My hands get on his shirt, pulling a bit on the fabric as I respond to his kisses in the same hungry way as him.   
"At least let's take this to the bed..." I whisper against his lips.   
"No... I like it on the floor." 

 


	121. Outfit that turns him on (4/4 SFW Visual)

Ashton:  
Anything sheer is enough to send Ashton into a spiral. It doesn't even have to be transparent; if he can see through the shirt, it is enough for him. 

 

Calum:  
Prints, especially animal prints, paired with jeans. He used to hate the idea of a full-on animal print outfit, but now he loves how good it looks.

 

Luke  
Slip dress; other than loving the satin feel of it, he adores how delicate it looks. It makes his blood boil extra if the dress is paired with a choker. 

 

Michael  
Plaid skirt; it doesn't even have to be the typical schoolgirl skirt to get him all worked up.  
Plaid skirts and white tees are the go-to when looking for a bit of teasing. 

 

 

 

 


	122. Meet you there (Ashton Irwin Smut) (Youngblood Series)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW imagine. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this one, please, scroll through the story to find something else you might like.

"For six months now, I suffer every moment I am not with her. But being away from her made me realize what she was talking about.   
I had issues to work on, issues that I needed to fix, not for her, but mostly for myself.   
I still work on them; my problems are not something that will go away from one day to the other, but now I acknowledge them, work on them, try to better myself.   
That doesn't mean I don't miss her; Every night I come to an empty home, and every moment I spend there, I wish she was still her, I wish she was still with me.   
What hurts me the most is that I don't know how she is, where she is, how she copes with her own issues.   
I still dream of her, I still dream that all those months we've spent apart are just a bad dream and I will wake up and she will still be sleeping soundly next to me.   
But when I wake up and find out she is not here, my heart aches. It used to be worse, I used to cry every time I realized that's not the case, now I sigh and close my eyes, bringing her figure to my mind.   
I don't know if she has been with someone else, and to be honest, I don't care. Sure, sometimes the thought of her with someone else touching her and kissing her and doing all the things I used to do with her penetrates my mind, but I brush it off. I said I'll wait for her and I will do that, no matter if she has been with someone or not. At least I want to try." 

"What about your social life, Mr. Irwin? Any changes since the last time we met?" My therapist asks, making me chuckle.   
"I am trying to go out more. My best friend and I are going out for coffee at least 2 times a week. I go out for dinners with friends, I invite people over. But still, sometimes it is hard for me to go out of my comfort zone. I started hiking a lot, I like being in nature, it calms me down." I reply and he smiles.   
"Have you thought about the possibility of her not coming back?" He asks me. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.   
"Many times."  
"Why do you insist on waiting for her?" He asks me.   
"Because she is the one. I can't let her go without trying." I smile and he nods.   
"Alright, Mr. Irwin. Until our next meeting, I'd like you to think and reflect on your progress thus far." The man states, shutting the notepad as he stands up to dismiss me.   
"Thank you, Dr." I smile, shaking his hand. 

 

"Come on, Ash... Ashley is waiting for us... Can't disappoint her on her birthday." Calum chuckles, trying to drag me off my couch.   
"I am not feeling well." I mumble under my breath, pulling back.   
"Ok... Just, come, have a drink, have some cake, wish her happy birthday and if it doesn't feel right, get back home after an hour. But please, come with me. You need to go out..." Calum insists. I sigh and nod, rubbing my hand over my face.   
"Alright... I'll change clothes and we can go." I reply, earning a smile from my best pal. 

"Happy birthday, pretty girl." I cheer as I hug Ashley, making her giggle.   
"Thanks, boo. Thank you for coming." She smiles, kissing my cheek.   
"Ash..." Luke nudges me, interrupting me before I could start a conversation with my friend.   
"What?" I ask. In reply, he points behind me, and I turn to look what's so interesting it couldn't wait a moment.   
My jaw drops on the floor as I see (Y/N), standing behind me, drink in hand, looking and smiling at me.   
"Hi." She greets with a smile plastered on her face. Either her smile is contagious or I am so excited to see her that I practically feel my whole face lighting up.   
"Hi." I whisper, fighting the urge to crash her in my arms.   
"Hi guys. How are you?" She asks the rest of my group of friends. They all smile at her before chanting a synchronized 'fine'.   
"We are going to get some drinks... We'll see you later." Calum says, motioning the guys to follow him.   
"You look amazing." I state; I am not lying, not even a bit. She wears that dress I love and her hair is shorter than I remember but it suits her pretty face so much.   
"Thanks... You look amazing as well..." She replies.   
"No need to lie... I know I am not at my best today." I chuckle.   
"I am not lying. You look rested, your face is glowing. You really look good." She smiles.   
"How have you been?" I ask her.   
"Good. Do you think we could meet somewhere sometime? I think we have a lot to talk about. I mean, I have a lot to talk about and I hope you do too." She says, her eyes sparkling with hope. I can tell she is unsure of how I am going to react and that makes me smile at how cute she is.   
"Let's go." I say, pointing to the exit.   
"What? Now?" She asks and I nod. 

"I'll take a coffee, please." (Y/N) tells to the waitress of the diner.   
"Same, please." I say as well, smiling at her as she walks away.   
"So, how have you been?" I ask her, leaning on the table to be able to listen to her talk easier.   
"Good. I mean, I was terrible in the beginning, you can't even imagine how many times I wanted to call you, text you, see you... But then I picked myself up and I took myself to therapy and I started feeling a little better, little by little." She states, looking at her fidgeting thumbs.   
"This is great. I am in therapy too. You were right, I had some issues to work on and therapy has helped me a lot." I state, looking at her and searching for her reaction.   
"This is amazing. I am so happy for you. I truly am." She cheers, finally looking at me.   
"So, have you... I don't know... gone on dates? Met someone new?" She asks, her eyes flicking on and off, not daring again to look at me.   
"Have you?" I ask her back, biting my bottom lip.   
"I asked you first." She chuckles.   
"And I asked you second, your point is?" I reply. She sighs and shakes her head.   
"No. I never felt the need to find someone else. This whole thing was done because I wanted to be with you, but in a better, more steady basis. I said that we needed to work on our problems; I did. I went my own way, you went your own and now all I want is to know if we are ready to meet again. Of course, I wouldn't hold it against you if you moved on with your life, if you found someone new. I totally understand and it is totally ok and I would be happy if you..." She spirals making me giggle as I reach over the table for her.   
"God, do you ever shut up?" I chuckle, cupping her cheek. For a second she stares at my eyes, her breath getting shallow. Her eyes flick to my lips, looking at them with her puppy eyes.  She opens her mouth to respond, but all that comes out of it is stuttering.   
She gasps surprised as I guide my lips against hers, kissing her softly. My stomach flips with excitement as she responds to the kiss, leaning on the table as well to get closer to me. Her hand rests on my cheek, thumb stroking my cheek as the kiss gets deeper.   
"Coffee's here." The waitress interrupts our moment, placing the mugs in front of us.   
I fish my wallet out of my pocket, slamming a 20 on the table as I smile at the waitress.   
"Keep the change." I say as I stand up motioning (Y/N) to stand up as well.   
"Where are we going?" She asks, grabbing her purse as I take her hand in mine.   
"Home." I state, turning to look at her with the biggest smile on my face I had in a while. 

 

For the first time, the road back home seemed like seconds. I was excited, chattering about the things I did in the past months, mostly about stories of the boys. I focused on the good stuff, not mentioning the times I drove past her home, contemplating knocking on her door. It wasn't the time to talk about the bad times, not now that my goal has been attained.   
As I unlock the door, (Y/N) pulls back. I turn to look at her, cocking an eyebrow at her hesitance.   
"What is going on, love?" I ask her, bringing her hand to my lips. I watch her chuckle, her smile spreading on her face.   
"Shouldn't this feel weird? I mean, it's been 6 months since the last time I saw you, but it feels like it hasn't been a single day since we saw each other. Shouldn't this feel weird?" She asks. I giggle as I pick her up, carrying her in the house.   
"You and I are meant to be together. No matter how much time we spend apart, it will never feel weird." I reply, letting her on her feet and pinning her against the wall.   
"Promise this is forever. Nothing less." She whispers as I lean down, getting close to her lips.   
"I promise, princess. Nothing less." I reply, connecting my lips with hers.   
There is hunger in the kiss, the way her lips dance with mine reveals that she has missed me just as I have missed her.   
"Bedroom, please." She moans, parting away from my lips just a little.   
"Need me, princess?" I ask her, my fingers inching up her dress until it is off her body. She grabs my shirt, eagerly undoing the buttons and sliding the garment down my arms.   
"Bedroom, now. I am not going to ask a third time." She hisses, digging her nails in my skin.   
I practically feel my eyes darken, blood flowing right to my face.   
"Do I have to remind you who gives the orders here, pet? Do you think that because I haven't had you in 6 months, the roles have flipped? Do I have to give you a red ass and a bruised throat to remind you who pulls the ropes here, and to whom you belong to?" I ask her, gripping onto her throat. She gasps in surprise, her hand wrapping around my wrist as I tighten my fingers.   
"No, daddy. I am sorry." She whimpers, relaxing under my grip.   
"Good girl. I might even let you cum tonight." I smirk, turning her around. I watch as my hand collides on her ass, making it jiggle.   
"Pretty ass. My pretty ass." I growl.   
"Kneel." I demand, whispering the order in her ear. I watch the hair in the back of her neck stand straight before she slowly gets down on her knees.   
She stays there as I taught her; hands on her thighs, looking up at me with her pretty lips parted.   
"Remove the bra." I command her, undoing my belt. I watch as her eyes widen, probably thinking I am going to use the belt on her tonight.   
She undoes the bra and drops it next to her on the floor, revealing her breasts to me. My eyes fall on her pointy nipples, smiling as I understand that excitement is shared between us. I remove my jeans, stepping out of them before I kneel next to her, softly pushing her to lay on the floor.   
"Let me see that pussy... That pretty pussy... MY pretty pussy." I whisper, spreading her thighs. I see the little, wet patch on her panties, making my cock twitch as my fingers press and rub on her clit. I hear her gulp and breathe heavily, her legs moving a little as I rub her slowly.   
I pull her panties to the side, getting my cock out of my briefs as I hover above her.   
"You are mine." I remind her before I slip in her. She whines, her walls pulsing around my cock as I thrust in her slowly, making her feel every inch if my length.   
"Ash..." She gasps, resting her hand on my bicep, gripping on it harder as I reach deeper.   
"My name sounds so good coming out of your mouth that way, princess..." I groan, leaning down to kiss her. She wraps her leg around my waist, pulling me as close to her body as possible.   
"You are so tight around me, princess... It's driving me insane..." I groan in her ear, leaving a kiss under her lobe.   
"Do you like my pussy throbbing around your cock, daddy?" She asks, smirking at me as her eyes shut and her head falls back. The sight of her hair swirled on the marble floor is something that can be easily compared to art; I can't take my eyes off of her and her little details I've missed so much.   
"So fucking good, princess. Look how wet you are for me... Look how that pretty pink pussy leaks for me..." I hiss, slamming into her.  
"Wish you could see how good you look with my cock buried deep inside you..." I comment, moving my hips a little while I stay inside her. She makes all those little noises, all those cute, little noises while I fuck her... 

"Maybe you should fuck me in front of the mirror next, baby." She gasps, digging her nails in my bicep. I chuckle, bringing my lips to hers as I continue slamming my hips against hers. She bucks them up, trying to meet my thrusts and add to the tempo.   
I feel my chest heave at the feeling; I hoped to have that feeling, the whole experience again, but I never expected to get it so soon.   
"Ash... I wanna cum. I haven't in so long..." I hear her moan against my lips. My breath gets caught in the back of my throat as her walls already pulse more against my throbbing cock.   
"Do it, princess. I need to feel you." I whisper, grabbing on her hips harshly, pounding into her with everything I have in me. I watch her face contort, changing from plain pleasure to mixed with agony for her high. Her mouth stays wide open, but she stretches her neck even more while her eyes roll back.   
"Ashton... Ash..." She groans, her face tensing as she gets closer.   
"Cum princess... Cum for me... You deserve it..." I encourage her, my own thrusts becoming sloppy and without rhythm.   
And this seems to send her over her edge. She grips onto me, holding me tightly to her body as she cums, her walls convulsing around me. I feel her chest pressing on mine while I keep on thrusting, chasing my own high.   
"Cum in me, daddy. I want to feel all of you." She states breathlessly, her fingers hooking in my hair and pulling slightly. I groan at the feeling, my chest tightening at the sensation.   
When I finally cum, it is like I am falling in a trance. My body numbs and my head drops to the crook of her neck, breathing on her skin as I try to absorb as much of the feeling as I can.   
  


I collapse on her body, head resting on her chest now as I am still inside her. Her hand goes to my hair, stroking my curls that are stuck on my forehead.   
"Hi..." She smiles at me, looking at me sweetly but tiredly.   
"Hi." I press my lips on her skin.   
"I love you." She states, her voice soft and soothing.   
"I love you." I repeat, smiling at her.   
"Do you think we will make it this time?" She asks me and I chuckle.   
"I know we will, my love." I reply, leaning up to kiss her lips softly. 

 


	123. Babylon (Calum Hood Smut) (Youngblood Series)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW imagine. If you feel uncomfortable reading this kind of things, please scroll through the chapters to find something you might like.

For the 5th consecutive night, I am waiting for him, well past midnight. Not the first, nor the 2nd, but the 5th night in the row I stayed up, expecting him to walk in the house, our house, any minute. I feel left out of his life; weeks have gone by since he started going out with his friends, leaving me alone in our home.   
It's 3 AM now, far past the time he was supposed to be here. I feel tired, drained emotionally and physically. 

Duke looks at me from the spot he is laying on the floor; the poor pup is restless, sensing that something is not alright. And he is right; my mood is black, I am ready to pick up a fight the moment my man, scratch that, Calum walks through the door. 

At 4 AM, the door unlocks, making Duke shoot up and run to the door. I sit up from my lying position, yawning as I rub my eyes to get fully awake.   
"Where were you?" I ask him, standing up from the couch and crossing my arms in front of my chest.   
"Hello to you as well." Calum replies sarcastically. I keep a straight face, not wanting to break right now.   
"I asked you a question." I state calmly.   
"What is that? Are you interrogating me? Because that's the last thing I want after an exhausting day." He replies, getting up from the floor where he was petting Duke.   
"I am asking you a simple question. I am not interrogating you, I am not even rude towards you right now. I am just asking a very simple question, maybe starting a conversation with you."  
"Any conversation starting at 4 in the morning with you, is either after sex or before an argument. And seeing that we are not sweaty and tangled in the sheets, I think I will pass on the 'conversation'" He states, making his way towards the kitchen. I move ahead of him, placing a hand on his chest to stop him.   
"Are you going to keep on behaving like an asshole?" I ask, obviously losing patience with him.   
"I am behaving like an asshole right now, (Y/N)? Really? Not you? I just got home and the first thing you do is get on my nerves, for absolutely no reason. So, fuck off and let me have a glass of water before I go to bed and get ready for another fucking day." He snaps at me, dropping my hand violently from his chest. I stare at him shocked, not knowing what to expect next.   
"Gladly, if you just answer to that simple question? Where were you until 4 in the morning?" I ask, keeping my voice calm. Calum's jaw is tensed, eyes looking at the wall behind me and not me.   
"Out for dinner and then drinks with the crew." He says, sighing.   
"Didn't it cross your mind that I might have wanted some company, or that I might have wanted to come along? Or just that you could text me, tell me that you would be late, that you were out with friends, that you were ok?" I ask, raising my hands in the air to highlight my frustration.   
"You said one question. I answered it." He states and I close my eyes, huffing frustrated.   
"You are right. I said one question... Go off, get to bed. Good night." I reply coldly, moving toward the couch.   
I fix the little cushion and bring the couch cover to wrap my body in it.  
"What are you doing?" Calum asks me, standing in front of me.   
"I think I will pass on the conversation." I reply, earning a chuckle and a sarcastic clap.   
"Very mature of you, (Y/N)... Bravo..." He says ironically and I shrug.   
"Learnt from the best." I spit out and turn my back to him.   
"I didn't text you because I knew you would get mad and start whining. I didn't tell you to come along, because half of my friends don't approve of you. I just wanted a calm night with my friends, that's all. If I knew you would be bitter about it..." He exasperates. I shoot up, standing on top of the couch.   
"Well, it never seemed to be a problem for us. You never bothered about what people thought of me, of us. Until now, at least... And it's not just one night... 5 nights... 5 nights in a row, I waited for you in here, I waited for you to have some moments together and you come in here, treat me like garbage, and go to bed. Not a kiss, not a single word... I am tired, Cal... We are not alright." I state, and Calum groans.   
"You are acting up." He says, picking me up and carrying me to the wall nearby.   
"You are acting up because I haven't touched you in so long, isn't that right, pretty girl?" He asks, bringing his lips to my neck. 

Automatically, my legs wrap around his waist. His lips feel too good on my skin to even protest right now; I crave him.  
His hand moves between my legs, under my pajama shorts, rubbing my clit softly as his lips move on my neck. I moan, moving my head to the side to give him access.   
"See... You just need me inside you, princess. Your body is just craving me." He whispers, biting on my skin. His teeth graze my skin a little longer, getting my skin covered in goosebumps.   
His fingers move to my entrance, slowly tracing the outline of it. I writhe under his touch, closing my eyes.   
"I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeats; it feels like he is trying to remind that to himself. But his fingers slip inside me, stopping me before I could open my mouth to say anything. 

He pumps them fast, pressing them on my spot right away. I gulp down the scream of pleasure on my throat as my body arches of the wall. He knows my buttons, he knows how and where to touch me, he just knows me.   
"Fuck me... Fuck me, please." I moan, opening my eyes to look at him. His face is flustered, looking at me hedonistically.   
"Greedy for me, huh? My little pussy is getting greedy... Your wetness is all over my hand..." He groans, getting his fingers out of me. He brings them on my mouth, prying my lips open and making me taste them.   
"I'll fuck you so good, you are going to forget everything but my name." He promises, looking into my eyes. I nod my head, sucking on his fingers as he pulls down my shorts. With one hand, he undoes his jeans, taking his cock in his hand, stroking it slightly, before he takes his fingers out of my mouth and pins me harder against the wall.   
The moment his cock is inside me, my breath hitches and my eyes fall back. I feel my nipples harden under my top, hips rolling on him as he gives me slow, but deep strokes.   
"Feels good inside you, huh?" He breathes on my neck, bucking in and out of me. His cock stretches my walls a bit, adding a pinch of pain to the whole feeling of pleasure.   
"So good." I reply, my brain too fuzzy to say anything else.   
"See princess, we just needed this." He hisses, pounding inside me, causing me to hit my back against the wall.   
His thrusts become faster and more powerful; the anger, the frustration inside him are put into them, making him fuck me almost like he hates me.    
"Look at that, look at you... Little slut, just for me." He groans, grip becoming tighter on my body as he sinks his hips, reaching deep inside me.   
"Look at me, look into my eyes as I destroy your perfect little pussy." He commands, grabbing my chin and making me look at him.   
I feel my eyes water, the tension inside me becoming too much to handle.   
"This is torture... Pure torture." I cry out. 

"Yeah, princess? I am sorry about that... But you will have to be a good girl for me and take it. Ok?" He hisses lowly, looking down between our bodies. He watches us as his cock drives in and out of me, stretching me out as he goes.   
I can barely keep it together, my whole body is spasming, shivering, tensed up as I try to hold back with the skin of my teeth.   
His thrusts are sloppy but still powerful, signaling that he is trying to hold back as well.   
But as it turns out, he fails.   
"Fuck, I am cumming." He screams, grounding his hips on mine.   
He shoots inside me, triggering my own high. I move my hips, trying to get as much of him as I can to satisfy the craving inside me. 

Soft whimpers leave my mouth while I chase after my orgasm. Calum tries to catch his breath, but still, he tries to help me.   
My orgasm is intense, but I manage to stay quiet, only wiggling in my spot and arching my back while biting my bottom lip and closing my eyes.   
Calum lets me on my feet once I am finally calming down. I regain my breath, fix my panties before I slide down the wall and sit on the floor, bringing my knees to my chest.   
"What?" Calum asks me, kneeling down next to me.   
"We are broken Calum. Broken beyond repair. And I am sorry about that, I am sorry we didn't realize it earlier. But we can't cover it up with sex. You know that I wasn't reacting like I did because I've missed sex. I was acting like this because I feel lonely, and you are not here, and you are never here, and your friends don't like me and it tears you apart, and it tears you away from me. I never knew that I could love someone as hard as I love you. But we can't go on like that. I think... I think it's time to just... let go. If we keep on doing that, if we keep on insisting on doing that to ourselves, we will hate each other and that is the last thing I want. I love you, but our relationship is over." I state, trying to keep a tough face and not break down in front of him.   
Calum stands up, sticking his hand out for me to take it.   
"Come on. Let's go clean up and head to bed. We will talk about it in the morning, with a clear head." He states, forcing a slight smile on his face. But I can see the hurt in his eyes; it's almost like looking at myself right now. 

Our relationship was full of fire but now it's gone.   
And our downfall is nearer than anticipated. 


	124. Why won't you love me (Calum Hood Angst) (2/4 Youngblood Series)

And after that night, she left. When I woke up in the morning, she was already in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Honestly, I still believe she didn't sleep that night. I don't even remember how I slept that night. The final 'It's over' came after the same conversation as the previous night. For 2 hours we went back and forth, but no matter how hard we both wanted it, we couldn't save what we had.   
It sucks, knowing that for the past few months of our relationship she pretended we were ok, she tiptoed around shattered glass just so we wouldn't end up like this. But it was all futile and now we are both left with the memories of something great. And the bitterness of its end.   
I can't stay at my place without thinking of her. She is everywhere I am looking at. Sometimes, I swear to God, I can almost hear her voice, I can almost hear her open the door of our house like every night after work.   
It kills me to be in here alone, I can't bear the emptiness of the house, the coldness of the walls.   
I can't even remember when it was the last time I slept on our, I mean my, bed. I sleep on the couch near the door, in hopes that she will walk in, curl herself against my chest and just make me feel like all of this was just a bad dream.   
I still keep the picture of her sleeping on my chest as my background picture. My thumb always slips when I try to change it. I like to believe that my brain still holds on to the hope of her coming back. However, the serenity of the picture makes me feel sad; I miss that serenity. 

I don't even know how I got to the bar. The street felt familiar and in my heart, there is the hope that I will see her on our usual spot in this place.   
"Can I have a vodka, double?" I ask the barman as I climb on the stool. The man nods and grabs a glass, fixing my drink fast. The place seems dull and empty, but I am not the right person to judge that. This place used to be our place, the little, hidden spot in the city where we used to come after work, or after dinner, or after going to the movies. In general, this was our place... Our place, and now it feels strange being here without her. And now I am here alone, once more, seeking the feeling of comfort this place used to give me.   
"Here you go." The man places the drink in front of me. I smile weakly, bringing the drink to my face. I let the vodka burn my throat a bit, but I manage to down it in a gulp.   
"One more, please." I call the barman, passing him the glass. The man pours me the same drink, giving me a weird look as he does. It looks like pity in his eyes... That's the worst thing; after the breakup everyone looks at me with so much pity in their eyes.    
"Can I smoke in here?" I ask, making him sigh.   
"Man, I mean... Legally no, but you look like you are having a bad night, so I can just pretend I didn't see that... Just one cigarette though..." He says, handing me the drink. I nod and thank him as he hands me a makeshift ashtray. 

As I order my third drink, an oh-so-familiar scent fills my nostril. It smells like her, it smells like her perfume, it smells like home, so I snap towards the direction that the scent is coming from. For a moment I feel my heart beat fast, in full excitement, hoping that I will find her next to me. But of course, the hope gets shuttered as my eyes land on the girl sitting on the stool. She smiles a bit awkwardly as she realizes that I am looking at her, making me sigh but smile back. 

She is not her, not even close to looking like her. No one will be like her.   
But maybe if I drink enough, the differences will fade away, and I will fake the relief of seeing her again.   
"2 more please." I say to the barman, unlocking my phone to take a look at her. 

I've drunk one too many, and all I have achieved is to make myself tear up every time I look at the girl... The smell, oh the smell insists on triggering all the happy memories I have with her.   
"Check, please." I ask the barman, feeling that if I stay a little longer, I will curl in a ball and sob.   
"You ok? Want me to call you a cab?" He asks me, before he hands me my tab.   
"I will find one, thanks for the concern." I slur, handing him more than enough money to cover my bill.   
I barely make it out of the bar in time before I break down. It smells like her, but she is not here. And all the lingering makes me sick. I am too drunk, I know, but I am also feeling the emptiness get deeper and deeper.   
I take a seat on the nearby bench, fishing my phone out of my pocket. I look at our picture again; I miss her and all I want is for the smell to belong to the right person. All I want is to hear her voice, feel her body on mine.   
Mindlessly, I press on my contacts and scroll until I find hers. For a moment, I stare at the number, gathering up everything in me until I press on it.   
With every second that passes my heart beats faster and faster; I will finally hear her voice.   
What should I tell her? From where should I begin?

"Come on, pick it up..." I plead I press redial.   
I know it's late but I need her to pick up her phone.   
And again, redial.   
And again... 

And again...  
And again.

I groan as I wake up by the sound of my ringtone. All I want is to bury my face in the pillow and make everything mute.   
"What?" I groan into the phone as I pick it up.   
"Hey, Calum... Um... It's (Y/N)... I found your calls and I just wanted to see if you are ok... Are you... ok?" I hear her voice from the other end of the line.   
"Hi... Uh, yeah... Everything is fine. I think my phone has a glitch or something, I don't remember calling you... Thanks for the concern. Are... are you ok?" I ask her; I curse myself. I can't be such a coward. Why can't I just tell her that I called her because missing her makes me feel sick.   
"Yeah, yeah I am good. I am glad you are ok and I am sorry about your phone. I gotta... go. Um... Take care, ok?" She sounds like she feels awkward talking to me, which only makes me feel awkward.   
"Thanks, you too." I reply before she hangs up.   
I throw the phone on the bed and bring my hands to my face.   
At least she still worries about me. 


	125. Pregnancy Series (Calum)

**-Finding out/ Taking the test**  
"I feel so exhausted today. And my head is killing me." I groan as I plop down on my best friend's bed.   
"What did you do today?" She asks me, still focused on fixing her closet.   
"Practically nothing other than taking Duke to the vet and then coming here." I huff, cuddling up one of her pillows.   
"That's weird. Is all the exhaustion of wedding planning manifesting now, or is your husband keeping you up at night?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows at me.   
"I don't know. But honestly, this has been going on for days." I groan and she hums.   
"How many days?" She asks me, sitting on the bed as well.   
"I don't know... 10 for sure." I state and watch her get more intrigued.   
"Any nausea?" She asks me and I shake my head no.  
"Backache, swollen breasts?" She asks again, making me knit my eyebrows together.   
"My breasts hurt and my bra feels tighter, why?"   
"I don't want to excite you but I think you need to take a test." She says, making my eyes widen.   
"But the doctor said it might take a while after stopping the pill... I stopped taking it a week before the wedding." I explain but she chuckles.   
"It's not the same for everyone. You can get pregnant right away. And you and Calum had lots of sex during your honeymoon, so if we see the facts through logic, there are possibilities you are pregnant." She explains. I stare at her shocked, sitting up on my knees.   
"You think I am pregnant?" I ask, almost stuttering   
"I don't know. I mean, you have symptoms, but the only way to know is if you take the test." She shrugs. 

 

**-Telling him**  
I walk to our bed, slipping off my romp as I get ready for bed.   
"You smell so good, princess." Calum groans, scooting me close to his body as I get under the covers.   
"Thanks, baby." I turn my head a little, pecking on his lips slightly as I nestle up on his body.   
"How was your day, pretty girl? Was Dukey a good boy at the vet?" He asks, bringing his hand to stroke my hair.   
"Uh, he was the best boy. My day was a bit boring though. Until I went to (Y/B/F/N)'s house." I say, feeling jittery about the next part of our conversation.   
"Oh yeah? Did you have fun with your bestie?" He asks, leaving a kiss on my forehead.   
"Yeah, we talked a lot. It was fun. But I felt very tired again." I state and he sighs.   
"I am sorry, baby. Should we go see a doctor about it?" He asks. I take a deep breath, sitting up and moving in front of him.   
"We will need to. I mean, we will have to confirm it, you know." I say with a shrug.   
"Confirm what?" He asks, confusion written on his face.   
"I took a pregnancy test. And then another one. And they were both positive." I say, smiling at him. I watch his face light up, eyes sparkling with excitement.   
"If you are messing with me right now, I will file for a divorce." He states, making me giggle a bit.   
"I am 100% not kidding you. I am pregnant. I mean, I don't know for sure, but I have symptoms and I took the tests and..." He stops me by pressing his lips on mine while cupping my jaw.   
"We are expecting... We are expecting. Oh fuck, we are expecting..." He whispers to himself, holding me close to his body.   
"It's not confirmed yet, though. I still have to go to my doctor." I remind him and he sighs a bit disappointed.   
"But the chances are great, right?" He asks and I nod, smiling.  
"Then call your doctor and tell her to expect us tomorrow." He says; I swear he sounds like an impatient child who had just been told he is going to Disneyland. 

**-First ultrasound**  
"Are you anxious?" Calum asks me as I get ready for my exam.   
"A bit. Are you?" I ask him back.   
"A bit. I just want to know if this is real or not." He comments, helping me get on the examination bed. He drags the chair closer to me, sighing as he sits down.   
"Hey, if I am not pregnant, it means that we get to have even more sex." I try to help him calm down. I earn a chuckle from him while he takes my hand in his. 

The doctor walks in, smiling as she lets down the clipboard.   
"So, Mr. and Mrs. Hood might be expecting, huh?" She cheers for us while setting up the ultrasound machine.   
"Looks like it. I took 2 tests a few days ago and they were positive. And I am feeling exhausted and I think my breasts are changing..." I rumble and she smiles.   
"I saw that on the papers you filled in, don't worry. I will take a look at your uterus now, ok?" She asks me and I nod before she squirts the gel on my belly. She focuses on looking on the screen, leaving both Calum and I trying to read her expression.  
"A nice, thick lining an then we see a pretty, tiny, cherry-sized fetus... Congratulations guys..." The doctor turns to us, smiling. I gasp, squeezing his hand. He looks at me, eyes sparkling as he kisses the back of my hand.   
"I don't think I will ever be more in love with you than I am right now." He whispers, smiling at me.   
"How far along are we?" I ask the doctor, taking a look at the screen.   
"Based on the size, 9 weeks."   
"Is everything as it is supposed to be?" Calum asks, still not letting go of my hand.   
"Everything looks great. Do you wanna listen to the heartbeat?" She asks.   
"Can we do that?" Calum asks back. The doctor presses a button on the machine and the heartbeat echoes in the room. I almost tear up at the sound of it; this little sound belongs to that little something Calum and I have created.   
"Can we get that in a DVD? And a picture of it?" Calum asks excitedly.   
"Looks like daddy is a bit too excited..." I sing, reaching up to stroke his cheek. 

 

**-Morning Sickness**  
"Morning babygirl..." Calum whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms tighter around my waist.   
"Morning baby." I chuckle, turning to face him.   
"You look so pretty." He whispers, leaving a kiss on my neck.  
"Do I?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.   
"You look gorgeous... As always." He chuckles and lays me on my back before he hovers above me. I giggle as he leans down to kiss me, but soon I feel my gut twist and turn. I nudge him to make him move, before I shoot up and rush to the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the toilet. 

Soon after, Calum kneels beside me, one hand holding my hair back and the other rubbing my lower back to calm me down.   
"I am sorry..." Calum whispers as I stop hurling. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and turn to look at him.   
"Why? It's normal and it means that the chances for our baby having a healthy development are higher. Plus, there are studies associating morning sickness with higher IQ, so don't be sorry." I reply, blinking slowly as I suddenly feel more tired.   
"Someone did her studying..." He chuckles, flushing the toilet. 

 

**-Friends and family find out (Calum's POV)**  
I just can't stop staring at the picture from the ultrasound; that's my kid, the little something I made with my wife. It's nothing more than the size of a lime now, but in half a year from now, it's going to be here, flesh and bones. I graze my thumb over the print of the ultrasound, smiling at it.   
"What are you smiling at, mate?" I hear Luke ask me as he plops on the couch next to me. I try to hide the picture from him, but as I hear him gasp, I know I failed.   
"Is that (Y/N)'s?" He asks. I motion him to keep his voice down, but smile as I take another look at the picture.   
"She is 12 weeks pregnant and we haven't told anyone yet. So if you tell anything, God help me..." I threaten him, putting the ultrasound back in my wallet.   
"I won't, I promise. Congrats mate, you are going to be a dad." He cheers, patting my back.   
"I am going to be a dad." I say, smiling proudly. 

 

**-Starting to show (Calum's POV)**  
"Love?" I shout as I enter the house, looking for (Y/N). She doesn't respond back, so I assume she is somewhere upstairs, probably napping. Lately she is getting extra tired, so it is not unusual to find her laying on the couch or sprawled out on the bed. It is adorable, how she is always so sleepy and ready to cuddle.  
As I walk in our room, I hear the shower running, meaning she is in there. I decide that I need a shower as well, so I strip off my clothes and slip in the cabin with my wife.   
"Hi..." I whisper, leaving a kiss on her shoulder blade. She jumps a little but relaxes as she realizes it's just me.   
"You scared me." She mumbles and rests her head on my chest.   
"I am sorry, I won't do it again. How is my son?" I ask her, placing a hand on her stomach.   
I gasp as I feel it sticking out, grazing it with my fingers.   
"You have a bump..." I state, mostly to myself. (Y/N) chuckles and places her hand over mine.   
"I have a bump... And we don't know if it's a boy."   
"You know it is. You are only disagreeing because you want a girl. Don't worry, baby number 2 will be a girl..."   
"Baby number 2? Let's have baby number 1 first and then talk about baby number 2. And I bet you good money it's a girl." She replies, her voice cocky. I just hum sarcastically and stroke her belly, enjoying the fact that I can finally do that. 

 

**-Gender reveal**  
"So, do you want to find about the gender?" The nurse asks me as she draws a bit of blood for my lab tests.   
"If my husband comes to the appointment, we will." I chuckle, watching her as she puts a label on my sample.   
"He didn't come along?" She asks me.   
"No, he had an interview. He said he would make it until my appointment, though." I explain and she nods.   
"I am going to send those to the lab, ok? You can relax in the waiting room until the doctor is available." She smiles at me, helping me stand up from the chair. 

I walk in the waiting room, my hand rubbing on my sticking out stomach.   
"Do you think daddy is going to be here?" I ask the bump as I sit down.   
"Your first?" A lady sitting across of me asks me, smiling sweetly at me.   
"Yeah. What about you?" I ask her, resting my palm on my belly.   
"Third." She chuckles, pointing to her stomach.   
"Wow, congrats." I cheer, surprised by the fact that a woman who looks so young already has 2 children and one on the way.   
"Thanks. Congrats as well. How far are you?" She asks me, sitting up a bit better.   
"4 months in. You?" I ask back.   
"6. Do you know the gender yet?"   
"No, we are finding out today. Do you?"   
"Third boy." She sighs, but strokes her bump softly.   
"You look like you are having a girl, though." She says and I gasp.   
"Right? I've been telling my husband but he insists it's a boy." I exasperate and she laughs.   
"Whatever its gender is, I wish you all the best." She smiles softly.   
"Thank you, I wish you all the best as well." I coo as she stands up to head in her examination room. 

After a while, my doctor calls me in, but Calum is still not here. I relax on the bed while the doctor preps everything for my examination.   
"Calum's not coming today?" She asks, looking at me a bit confused.   
"He said he would. He had some work obligations." I sigh.   
"I see. Well, I can stall it a bit longer if you'd like me to." She offers but I shake my head no.   
"Let's do this."   
"Any new symptoms?" She asks me as she squirts the gel on my belly.   
"I had some nosebleeds, but I read that it is normal. And, uh... I feel a lot... horny, I guess." I fumble with the tissue paper below me.   
"It's normal. Do you and Calum have sex?" She asks me, turning on the machine.   
"Yes. While we still can." I reply and she chuckles.   
"Good plan. Now let's take a look at your baby..." She says, inspecting the monitor.   
"Did I miss it?" Calum pants as he enters the room.   
"No, we've just started." My doctor smiles at him as he takes a seat next to me.   
"You look gorgeous." He whispers as he presses a kiss on my forehead.   
"Do you want to find out the gender?" The doctor asks us.  
"Yes, we have an ongoing bet on it." Calum chuckles.   
"Ok, let's see. Oh, she is not hiding the goods. Congratulations guys, it's a girl." She announces and I squeal excitedly.   
"I told you it's a girl." I cheer. Calum's eyes stay glued on the screen; it is kind of hard to read his expression.   
"Cal? Are you alright?" I ask him and he nods.   
"We are having a girl." He whispers, tearing up a little.   
"Are you sad?" I ask him.   
"No, babygirl. I've never been happier." He assures me, kissing my knuckles. 

 

**-Telling the world**   
  


     

**-Nursery**  
"It's so pretty." I whimper as Calum shows me the nursery.   
"I told you I would be good at that." Calum sings cockily.   
"Can you believe she is going to be here in 2 months?" I ask him, leaning my head on his shoulder.   
"I can't... This feels like a dream..." He whispers, rubbing his thumb over my belly.   
"We need to find her a name..." I state, yawning a little.   
"We will." He replies, his voice a bit sleepy. 

     

**-Baby's first clothes.**  
"How are you doing, love?" Mali asks me as she takes a seat next to me on the couch.   
"I am ok. It's a bit hard for me to move around with a watermelon on the front of my body, but I am ok." I reply, setting down the notes for my baby shower.   
"You look gorgeous. Really." She comments and I coo.   
"Thank you so much. And thank you for being here. I know you have a lot to do but you still came." Mali chuckles.   
"Of course. I wouldn't miss the birth of my niece for anything in the world." She replies, placing a hand on my belly.   
"I brought her a little something. Calum told me that you bought some clothes for her, but an extra onesie will come in handy." She smiles, handing me a little gift bag.  
I take the onesie out and take a look at it. I giggle as I read the writing on it before I hold the piece of clothing to my chest.   
"It's really pretty. Thank you. I think I just found her first outfit." I say, moving to hug my sister-in-law.

**-Baby Shower**  
Both Calum and I wanted something really chill and pretty, just a small party for our close friends and family before baby Hood is here.   
I am thankful that we haven't planned anything extravagant, since I am about to pop any moment, so even standing up and greeting guests is a hustle for me.   
"Are you ok, love? Do you want me to call Calum?" Joy asks me, taking a seat next to me on the table.   
"I am ok, thanks mama. I just need a moment to sit down and rest a bit." I reply. Joy smiles at me sweetly, kissing my temple.   
"Of course. I'll bring you some water, ok? And you will rest in here, don't move." She commands and I nod, watching my mother-in-law take care of me. 

 

**-Labor:**

"Calum..." I shake my husband. I have started feeling strange a few minutes ago, a sharp pain on my lower stomach startling me awake. Calum groans in his sleep, turning on his side.   
"Calum, wake up." I nudge him. One more sharp pain rushes through me, making me whimper and dig my nails in his arm.   
"What is it? Is everything ok?" He asks me, jumping up almost instantly.   
"No... It hurts a lot. I think this is it." I whimper and he looks at me in a bit of panic.   
"Ok... Let's not panic... Let's get up, call the doctor and tell her we are on our way to the hospital, and... um... let's keep calm." He mumbles in one breath, getting off the bed.   
I stand on my feet, grabbing my robe and slipping it on.   
"The bag is in the car, I have a copy of the papers in the car, and I have the number of the doctor on my phone... Oh God..." Now he is even more in panic, making me feel anxious as well.   
"Cal, baby... What is it? You are freaking out..." I ask him, moving towards him.   
"She is here, she doesn't have a name, I don't know what I am doing and I don't know If I am going to be a good father... I am freaking out..." He rumbles. I cup his face and kiss him softly, smiling at him.   
"You are going to be amazing, I know it. Remember that little rat in our first house? The one we found in the kitchen and it got trapped behind the fridge. I freaked out and I started screaming. I wanted to kill it. Remember? You lured it out with cheese. It took hours, but you were patient and calm, and you took it out. I knew that day that if we ever were to be parents, you would be an amazing one. Now, I need you to take me to the hospital, ok?" I breathe out, making Calum nod. 

Both of us remain as calm as we can throughout the night. Until the point when I am taken in the Delivery Room.   
Everything is a blurry, hazy tanlge in my mind, until the moment I hear her cry. I can't remember the pain, I can't remember how hard it was to take her out. All I can remember is that my heart stopped when I heard her cry and I felt myself tearing up.   
She is the most beautiful thing I've laid my eyes on; nothing can top that. As the doctor places her on my chest, it feels like everything around me is simply not important. She is here. And she is the most amazing creature. 

**-He holds the baby for the first time.**  
"You did great." Calum whispers, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I still haven't caught my breath, so all I can do is smile at him.   
"Wanna hold her?" I ask him after a moment or two. Calum nods eagerly and the nurse comes over to help him pick her up.   
"We made something so perfect..." He whispers as he holds her in his arms.   
"You are the love of my life. Everything I have and everything I am is yours, forever." He whispers before he kisses our daughter's forehead.   
"Enough How I met your mother for you, mister." I giggle, but my eyes are watery.   
"I love you." He states, leaning down to leave a kiss on my lips. 

 

**-Baby's Godparent**  
I can't stop staring at her. She sleeps so peacefully, she looks so fragile, it makes me feel emotional every time. Calum hasn't left for even a second, making sure that Lilly and I are safe in here.   
"Are you guys ready for visitors?" The nurse asks, knocking on our door slightly.   
"Yes. Can you please call in Mr. Hemmings? We would like to see him first." Calum asks the nurse who nods, smiling at us.   
"Are you going to tell him now?" I ask him and he shrugs.   
"I mean, he is going to be the godparent. He is entitled to meeting her first after our families." He replies and I smile, nodding my head.  
Luke walks in slowly, a penguin plushie and a bouquet in hand.   
"Hey, guys. Congratulations..." He cheers but keeps his voice low.   
"Thank you." Calum and I say in unison. Luke leaves the gifts on my bed and heads over the bassinette where baby Hood is.   
"She is stunning. Thank God she looks like her mama." He teases Calum, who chuckles.   
"Meet Lilly Joy Hood, the prettiest girl on earth." Calum says, squeezing my hand.   
"Wanna hold her?" I ask Luke.  
"Can I?" He asks.  
"Of course. You are here godfather, after all." I say and wait for his reaction.   
"Are you serious?" He asks, turning to look at us.   
"Of course, if you are ok with that." Calum says.   
"It will be a pleasure." He replies, turning back to look at Lilly. 


	126. Happy Ending (4/4 NSFW Visual)

Author Note:  
This is an NSFW visual preference. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this, please, scroll through the story to find something you might like.   
Requested by [-reaIIybadboy](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-reaIIybadboy)   
~~~~~~~~

Ashton:   
"Look at you... My pretty little cum slut..." Ashton shrieks as he strokes his cock slowly. I smile and stick my tongue out for him, still gasping from my high.   
"Your little cum slut, daddy." I tease him, arching my back as he groans. I can tell he is close, his face is pulled back and his abs are tensed, so it is just a matter of seconds before he shoots his cum on my torso, cursing under his breath. 

     

 

Calum:  
"Cal... Fuck... Cal, stop, I am about to..." I cry, trying my hardest to hold back.   
"Let it go princess. Let it go..." He seems to be very amused by how my body shrieks and spasms as his fingers thrust in my violently.   
I squirm and writhe as I hit my high, squirting all over his hand. I reach down, gripping onto his wrist to stop him from torturing me even more.   
"I hate you." I gasp for ear, bringing a smirk to his lips.   
"Doesn't look like it, princess." He winks, bringing his fingers to his mouth. 

 

Luke:  
"Get on your knees, pet. And open your slutty mouth wide." Luke orders, forcing me on my knees. He is still pissed at me for acting like a brat during dinner with friends, so he looks at me sternly, bossing me around. I look at him with puppy eyes, before I open my mouth and watch him stroke his cock.   
His fist is tight and with every stroke his veins are popping even more and his groans are turning into whimpers.   
With one last stroke, he cums on my face, throwing his head back and hissing. 

 

Michael:  
"Mikey..." I whimper as I dig my nails in his bicep.   
"I know, babygirl... I can feel you gushing around me." He chuckles, pounding in me slowly now.   
"Just a little more." He groans, keeping my hips down on the mattress. I almost scream at every thrust, becoming too sensitive to bare them.   
My pulsing pussy seems to be enough to send him into an overdrive. Michael cums in me, cursing and tugging his bottom lip between his teeth as he does.   
As he pulls out, he rests his gaze on my pussy, oozing out our highs.   
"Fuck... You look so beautiful with my cum inside you." He whispers, collapsing next to me and pulling me in for a kiss.

 

 


	127. Christmas Fairytale (Ashton Irwin Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "100 ways to say 'I love you'" Prompts:  
> #15: I made your favorite.  
> #30: One more chapter  
> #53: Sit down, I'll get it.  
> #66: Stay over.

 

"Need help with anything else?" Ashton asks me as he enters the kitchen.   
"No, I can handle this. Thank you for staying to help." I reply, turning to look at him as I leave the dish towel on the counter.   
"Of course. Thank you for throwing the party. We all needed it." He says, smiling. It brings out his dimples, which make him look like a child. For a moment my brain stops, all I can focus on is how sweet he looks.   
"Please, I was looking for an excuse to throw a party." I giggle, trying to keep my mind together.   
"I should get going. It's getting really dark outside. And I think the storm will make it hard for me to make it home." He says, pointing towards my front door. It takes everything in me to decide to mouth my next words.   
"Stay over." I blurt out, making Ashton look at me surprised. I bow my head and look at my feet, sighing, mentally cursing myself for not wording my thoughts.   
"I mean, it is late, it is dark, you have had a couple of drinks, and there is a blizzard approaching. It will be risky to drive home right now." I explain and he smirks at me.   
"You worry too much, (Y/L/N)." He cocks an eyebrow. I practically feel my blood rush to my face, giving me a blush like nothing before.   
"Of course I am. You are my friend. I would hate it if something happened to you." I reply, smiling at him. 

"I'll make the bed inside for you and I will take the couch for tonight." I say to Ashton as I hand him a large t-shirt of mine and a pair of baggy sweats.   
"You really shouldn't go out of your way for me."   
"It's not like I have a guest room. And there is no way I would let you sleep on the couch." I insist and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.   
"There is no way I will let you take the couch." He replies and I sigh.   
"Ash, it is really not a problem for me. I will be fine." I try to assure him but he shakes his head no.   
"No, you are not sleeping on the couch. Your bed is big enough for both of us. We can sleep for one night on the same bed. I won't bite, I promise." He states. My stomach feels like it is tightening every second I spend thinking of laying next to him.   
"At least let me take the couch." Ashton suggests, snapping me out of my thoughts.   
"No. I'll go change and we can share the bed." I smile and grab my good pair of pjs.  
"Are you sure? You seem uneasy." He asks me. I feel my heart flutter a little as I realize that he is worried about me; stupid crush...   
"No, I am fine. I am just really tired and my brain is flicking on and off. I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change in here." I say, but Ashton moves ahead of me.   
"I'll take the bathroom." He sings, strutting out of the room. I can't help but smile at his behavior; Gosh, I wish that I could just shut my feelings off for a second.   
I shimmy out of my dress, letting it pool at my feet; the whole day has been exhausting and shoving my body in a dress that is so tight that it leaves intends on my skin has not helped me much. My pajamas, however, feel like heaven on my skin. They are soft and warm and so comforting, they almost help me feel at ease for a moment. I grab my dress and hang it on its hanger while I wait for Ashton to come and pick a side; I am restless, anxious, but happy for that. Even on the slightest, I can bring part of my dream into reality.   
As Ashton enters the room, I can't help but burst in laughter.  
"What? You don't like my outfit?" He asks, giving me a spin. My clothes look ridiculously small for his frame, making every inch of them stretch against his skin.   
"This is amazing." I snortle, holding my stomach while I laugh.   
"Why, I think that those yoga pants are spectacular, especially the way the hug my ass." He shrugs his shoulders.   
"I wish I had something bigger for you to wear... I am scared that those might cut your circulation." I state, between breaths as I still try to calm down.   
"I'll wear my shirt to bed, don't worry. Thanks for the outfit, though. I think I might adopt it." He snickers and I bite my bottom lip, nodding my head.   
"Uh, which side would you like to sleep on?" I ask as he begins undressing. I try not to look at him, I really do. But I can't help but peek as he grabs the back of the t-shirt and pulls it over his head.   
"I am fine with whatever. Sleep where you normally sleep." He replies and I nod my head, picking up the covers on my side and slipping under them. I fix my pillows as Ashton walks to the other side of the bed and gets under the covers as well.   
"Lights on or off?" He asks me.   
"You are the guest here." I reply and he sighs.   
"I'll turn them off." He replies, reaching for the switch above the headboard. 

I don't remember when and how I fell asleep, but I wake up by the sound of my security alarm going off. I shoot off my bed, but Ashton grabs my wrist and pulls me back.   
"Sit down... I'll get it..." He says sleepily, reaching to turn on the light. But instead of light, nothing comes out, making me knit my eyebrows together.   
"I think we are out of power..." Ashton announces, turning on the flashlight of his cellphone.   
And as I thought that this is the worst thing that can happen, we found out that it snowed in, covering my front door and Ashton's car with inches of snow.   
Ashton volunteered to bring some wood for the fireplace from the little closet I keep it while I dug some candles out of my drawers. I also turned on the lights of my Christmas tree, seeing that they are powered by batteries and they can at least provide some kind of luminance until morning is here.   
"Not so bad after all, huh? I mean, if we took pictures of the place and showed them to people without context, they would believe it is actually a Christmas scenery." Ashton comments, kneeling down to start the fire.   
"I guess it does, huh?" I say, looking around us.   
"Do you need help with anything?" I ask him but he shakes his head no.   
"Go sit on the couch, I got this." He assures, turning his head and smiling at him.   
I sit and stare at him as he struggles with the wood and the matches.   
For a moment, I let myself pretend that he is not just my friend, that this is a typical Christmas morning for us and we will be cuddled up in a bit, watching the flames dance around the fireplace. I pretend that he will lean down towards me and press a kiss on my lips as takes his seat.   
But of course, I know that this is all just a trick of my mind, it's all nothing more than imagination.   
"A penny for your thoughts?" He snaps me out of it as he plops on the couch, covering his body with the blanket I've brought.   
"I was just thinking that I ruined your Christmas. I insisted on not letting you go home, and now you are here, stuck in a house on Christmas day." I make up a lie. But in reality, I kind of feel like that as well.   
"I like the fact that you are thinking I had better plans than this. I would eat a meal for one and sleep all day, maybe have some wine." He says, bringing his knees to his chest.   
"Same." I sigh.   
"See, at least we are together now." He smiles sweetly, looking at me. It feels like his eyes are not moving an inch from mine, for a moment all I can think is him, nothing else in the world matters.   
"Want some wine?" I ask and he nods, while I move to get up from the couch. 

As I return with the wine and the glasses, I find Ashton standing in front of my bookshelves, holding a book in his hand.   
"I figured that since there is no electricity, and we can't do much but wait, why not read something..."   
"And you picked the book that narrates stories around a snowstorm. Smart." I comment and he chuckles.   
"I didn't know what it is about, I just saw 'Let it snow' and thought that it would be christmasy..." He says, walking back to the couch. I hand him a glass as I open the wine to pour us some.   
"Well, you weren't wrong." I reply and pour him a bit of wine.   
"What about we read to each other, take turns in reading chapters?" He suggests and I nod, sitting on the couch as well. I curl into a ball, trying to keep my body warm. Ashton raises his arm and motions me to nestle next to him under the blanket. It is like something moves my body next to him, it feels effortless.   
Ashton begins reading, eyes focused on the book, words coming out of his mouth in a calm, soothing tone. I sneak a couple of peeps on him, just looking at his characteristics for a moment as he reads. It feels weirdly natural, being cuddled up to him; it is like a little part of my fantasy comes to life. 

We took turns reading to each other, for God knows how many hours. I know that my eyes flutter open and close as he reads to me, but I don't want him to stop.   
"Want to stop? You need some sleep." Ashton suggests, turning his head to look at me.   
"No. One more chapter, please." I plead, getting more comfortable on his side.   
"Ok, baby." He replies, picking back up where he left off. 

My eyes open and I hum, trying to rub sleep off my eyes. I am found laying on the couch, tucked in with the blanket. I turn on my other side and my gaze falls on Ashton, sitting in front of the fireplace, doing something I can't put my finger on what it is exactly.   
"Hey." I say in a groggy voice.   
"Merry Christmas." Ashton cheers, turning his body a little to look at me.   
"Merry Christmas... What are you doing in there?" I ask, standing up from the couch.   
"I thought we would need to eat something, and I didn't know how to work your stove with no electricity, so I used the fire. I made your favorite." He smiles as I kneel down next to him.   
"Wow, thanks..." I gasp, looking at the chocolate chip pancakes in the plate on the floor.   
"You are welcome. I'll take the last one out in a minute, so, relax on the couch I guess." He suggests.   
"I am sorry I fell asleep on you... I guess I was truly tired." I stutter.   
"Don't be. I liked that."   
"You did?" I ask surprised.   
"God, you are so oblivious... I stayed last night to help because I wanted more time with you. I said yes to staying because that way I could live this scenario that has been in my head for so long. I wanted to stay up and read to you because it could feel like we are something more than friends, finally. I like you, a lot." He states, standing up. He stands in front of me, looking at me for some kind of reaction.   
For a moment my brain goes blank; I can't believe what I've just heard.   
It takes me only 10 seconds to react. I almost jump him, pulling him in for a kiss as I hang on his body. He holds me to his body as he responds to the kiss. It is a bliss; smooth lips dancing against mine, hands holding my body, I don't want this to end.   
We only pull away as we get breathless. Ashton looks at me, pupils fully blown out.   
"I will not touch you. Not until I get you on a formal date." He breathes out; I think it is mostly targeted to himself like he is trying to hold back himself.   
"Ok. But that doesn't mean I will not touch you." I cock an eyebrow at him, making him smirk.   
"I like the way you are thinking." He replies before he goes back to making our breakfast. 

 


	128. Miracle Baby (Ashton Irwin Fluff/Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt: "I... I think I might be pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some mentions of infertility and some mentions of abortion on this one.

"(Y/N), are you ok?" My assistant asks me as she sees me lose my step. I shake my head no, so she rushes towards me to support me. She helps me sit on the nearest chair as my eyes get heavy and I feel my knees weaken. /  
"Do you want me to bring you anything?" She asks me, kneeling down in front of me.   
"Can you bring me some water, please?" I ask, my voice a bit weak. She nods and gets up, moving to the little fridge in the office.   
I haven't been feeling well for a while now; ever since my breakup with Ashton, I have been feeling sick, dizzy, awful. This breakup has taken a toll on me, my whole body in mourning along me. But this was the best solution for both of us; there was so much love between us, everything was perfect. But we wanted things that couldn't happen, we wanted things that were almost impossible. So I decided to let him go, let him have everything his heart would ever crave. 

But just because of that, it doesn't mean that things are easy for me. For more than 2 months now, I've been crying myself to sleep every night, my body refuses to save any bit of energy no matter how long I sleep, I am completely repulsed by food of any kind, my stomach twitches at the thought of it.   
"Here. Do you need anything else? Should I call Ashton?" She asks. She takes a cringed expression as she realizes what she said, flinching away from me a little as I take a sip of water.   
"I am so sorry. I didn't realize what I said, I am so used to you two being together that I..." She begins rumbling but I motion her to just brush it off. Honestly, I simply forget that he won't be home when I get back, sometimes.   
"It's fine, really." I try to assure her, closing my eyes to concentrate on feeling better.   
"Uh... Should I call the studio and tell them to reschedule?" She asks me and I shake my head no.   
"We will be going in a minute. I just haven't eaten yet, and I got a bit dizzy, don't worry." I smile at her.   
"Ok, I will drive us so you can eat, ok?" She suggests, moving to pick up the equipment for the shoot. 

"Thanks." I smile at her, taking a deep breath as I try to get up. 

While my assistant drives us to the studio, I munch on my bagel while I scroll through my emails. I haven't been too focused on my work lately, so now a big pile of unsolved stuff waits for me. I archive the email before I move to the next one, humming as I finish my food.   
"The pictures you took on the last shot came out really great. I am proud of you." I compliment her; her face turns glowing, her smile almost reaching her ears.  
"Really?" She asks, her voice cracking a bit.   
"Yeah, congratulations." I say, turning back on my phone.   
But before I can read the email, I feel my stomach twisting, all of the food I just had crawling back up my throat.   
I gag as I reach for the bag from the bakery, nudging my assistant to pull over.   
"Oh God." She gasps, stopping the car. I open the door and get out, leaning over the pavement as I throw up. My assistant rushes to me once more, pulling my hair in a pony.   
"I am not that horrible at driving, am I?" She asks as I stop hurling. I turn to look at her and smile weakly.   
"I am calling the studio to reschedule, you can't take photos when you are like that. Maybe you should go to the doctor. You must have the flu or something." She mumbles, reaching in her pocket for her phone. I grab her wrist to stop her.   
"No. You'll go to the studio and take the pictures. You are capable enough, I trust you. Just... drive me somewhere, will you?" I sigh and she nods. 

I haven't been to this house for a long time, but I still remember every little detail of it. As my assistant pulls up in front of it, I feel my stomach tighten up.   
"Are you sure about this?" She asks me and I nod.   
"Go, take some amazing pictures, and leave the car in my parking spot in the office. I have spares for it so don't worry about the keys. And I will be fine, I'll take a cab. See you tomorrow." I say as I open the door to get out.   
"I will call you if I need anything. Good luck." She says and I smile.   
I watch her drive off before I walk to the front door. My stomach hasn't ease yet, and it only gets worse as I press the bell.   
I take a deep breath and try to prep myself for seeing him again; honestly, I don't think that my heart will ever stop speeding up at the thought of him.   
"(Y/N), what are you doing in here? Is everything ok?" He asks me; he looks shocked to see me at his front door; honestly I would too.   
"Can we talk? It is an emergency." I say, sighing.   
"Um... uh... I don't think it is... a good moment." He stutters. My eyebrows knit together at his reaction.   
But then a brunette lady appears behind him, wearing a white shirt of his. My stomach drops; I mean, he has every reason to move on with his life and date whoever he wants, but I feel my heart ache at the sight.   
"Please, I need to talk to you." I mumble, causing him to sigh.   
"It's ok, Ash... I was about to leave either way." The brunette girl says before she moves back in the house. She moves with comfort, easiness, it makes me feel even sicker.   
"Can I use your bathroom?" I ask Ashton as I gag. Ashton moves from in front of the door and I practically rush towards the bathroom. I barely make it, kneeling down in front of the toilet before I empty out every little bit of the remaining food in my stomach.   
I feel weak and tired all of a sudden. I just want to sleep and lock myself in my apartment. But I am here for a reason and I am not backing down now.   
I only exit the house after I splash some water on my face and swish my mouth. I find Ashton leaning on the wall outside the bathroom, arms crossed.   
"Are you ok? I heard you throw up." He says, pointing to the bathroom.   
"Uh, yeah. As I said before, we need to talk." I gulp the lump on my throat.   
"For fuck's sake, (Y/N)... You can't show up in here out of the blue and..." He begins.   
"I think... I think I might be pregnant." I state, looking at him to read his reaction.   
"What? How? I thought you couldn't get pregnant. That's what the doctor said." Ashton stutters, turning pale.   
"I thought the same as well. But I have the symptoms and my period is late, so... yeah." I bite my lip. He runs his hand over his face, breathing deeply.   
"Is it mine? I mean, if you are..." He asks me. I feel blood running to my face, becoming furious at his words.   
"No, Ashton. I ditched my job, drove all the way to your house, ruined your morning with your new girlfriend, just to tell you I am pregnant with someone else's baby." I snap at him.   
"I didn't mean that." He mumbles.   
"I know what you meant, Ash." I groan.   
"You have to understand me, (Y/N). You show up to my house after breaking up with me, to tell me you are pregnant." He exclaims. My eyes go wide, anger boiling inside me.   
"Wow... You know what, forget I even came over. Forget I told you anything." I chuckle, moving to get out of this house.   
"How can I forget that? You are having my child, for God's sake." He says, walking right behind me.   
"Pretend it isn't." I spit out, without turning to look at him. 

I wait for my tea to brew as I check the digital files of the pictures my assistant took. It has been a long evening since I left Ashton's house, so I am ready to call it a day... Not that I need a special reason to go to bed early nowadays.   
I grab my mug and head to the couch, ready to put on a show and doze off on the couch.   
But my doorbell ringing changes my plans. I stop and look through the peephole, finding that Ashton is behind my door. For a moment I stay frozen, contemplating on what to do.   
"I know you are inside. Please, open up." He shouts, pressing the doorbell button.   
I sigh and open the door, making Ashton smile.   
"What do you want, Ashton?" I ask, taking a sip from my tea.   
"I came over to apologize for what happened earlier. I was shocked and wasn't lucid but I never meant to hurt your feelings or offend you. And the girl you saw today isn't my..." I raise my hand to stop him.  
"It's fine, Ash... You don't have to apologize for moving on. I get it... Is that all?" I ask him.   
"No, I came over to bring you something as well." He hands me a pharmacy bag with a small smile.   
I open the bag and find out a pregnancy test, which makes me chuckle.   
"You are a bit late." I state and motion him to follow me.   
I guide him to the bathroom where I show him the two sticks of perfectly positive sticks. He gasps a little, bringing his hand to his mouth.   
"You are...?" He stutters.   
"Yeap..." I reply, nodding.   
"Congratulations... I mean to both of us." He says, still shocked.   
"Thanks, I guess." I reply, moving back to the living room and taking a seat on my couch. Soon, Ashton joins me, sitting on the couch across of me.   
"Isn't it an irony... We broke up because the doctor said we might never have kids and now we are having a baby." He chuckles.   
"Well, I mean if we going to have a baby." I shrug and he knits his eyebrows.   
"What do you mean?" He asks.   
"I don't know if I am keeping it, Ash." I reply and he stares at me thunderstruck.   
"What do you mean?"   
"I don't know if I am keeping the baby." I repeat.   
"But you wanted one. You were devastated when the doctor said you might never get pregnant. And now you are telling me you want to have an abortion?" He exasperates.   
"Ash, I wanted a baby with you, because we were in the right place for having a baby. Now I don't want to be a single mother, I never wanted to be a single mother." I explain.   
"First of all, you are never going to be alone, I am here, for you and our baby. And second, I get that it is your body and your choice, but don't you think I should have a saying in this as well? Don't you think it is something we should discuss together?" He asks.   
"We are doing it right now. And I am telling you that yes, you might be here for us, but I will have to carry a baby for 9 months, and I will have to quit my job for a while and take care of a human, while you are out there, fucking God knows how many chicks." I say, watching as his expressions drop.   
"It is your decision. Just know that I'll be there for you, even if we aren't together anymore."

"So, you didn't notice the symptoms earlier, huh?" My doctor asks me as she moves the ultrasound wand on my belly.   
"No, I mean, I felt sick but I thought it was because.... I had some personal issues." I reply and she hums.   
"Well, by the looks of it, and from the information you gave me, I can say you are around 14 weeks in." She announces, pointing at a smudge on the screen.   
"Until when will it be safe to terminate the pregnancy?" I ask. My doctor turns to look at me with a surprised expression.   
"(Y/N), this might be your only chance for having a child. Are you sure you want to give it away?" She asks me.   
"I am just asking." I mumble and she nods.   
"Well, since you are so far in, you can't have an abortion through pills, so we will have to do it surgically. That means that you can have it until week 16. Which means we have about 2 more weeks. But I want you to think this through. This is some kind of miracle." She says and I nod.  
"Is everything ok with the fetus?" I ask and she smiles.   
"Everything seems perfect. But I will need you to take some vitamins, and supplements, they will help you with feeling a bit better and maintain the fetus's health. And I will draw some blood for some labs. Do you wanna hear its heart?" She asks me.   
"Yeah, I guess." I reply and she smiles as she presses a button on the machine. 

I press on Ashton's doorbell and wait for him to open the door. I feel this newly-found excitement inside as I wait outside his door; it's hard to explain.  
"(Y/N)! Hi... Is everything ok? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Ashton asks as he opens the door. He seems worried, almost in a panic mode.   
"Can I come in?" I ask and he moves away from the door.   
I walk to the couch, sitting comfortably on it and leaning my head on the couch's back.  
"Do you want me to bring you anything?" He asks me. I shake my head no, so he sits on the couch; for the first time in a while, I feel so close to him, only a seat keeping us away.   
"I went to the doctor today." I say and he snaps his head towards me.   
"You did? What did she say?" He asks me; I can see the excitement and worry in his eyes.   
"I am 14 weeks in, we are both healthy. And since I am so far in, I only have 2 weeks until I can have an abortion." I state. I watch his face drop, awkwardness filling the room. I reach for my purse and take out the ultrasound picture, taking a peek at it before I hand it to him.   
"I heard its heartbeat today." I comment as he looks at the picture. I can see him tear up, but I know they are not happy tears; he is worried about what I will say next.   
"I decided to keep it." I whisper and he turns his head to look at me so fast, I heard his neck crack.   
"I know it is going to be hard sometimes, I know I will have to sacrifice some stuff, but I want this baby. Now, I know that you might not want to be around, and I get it, you don't have to..." I begin but Ashton hugs me so I stop.   
"You will never have to do this alone. Thank you." He whispers, just holding me for a moment. 

It has been 3 months since we found out I am pregnant and things have changed a little bit. Ashton and I talk almost every day, he comes with me to the doctor's appointments, we have lunch together frequently. It is weird to explain to people that I am having a baby with my ex, but Ashton and I seem to make it work.   
"Looking good today, boss." My assistant chirps in as I place my camera in its case.   
"Thank you. I have to go to the doctor after this and Ashton and I might head out for dinner. I mean, we will for sure, because the baby is hungry." I pat on my stomach, which is now making it clear that I am pregnant.   
"Ah... Dinner with the baby daddy." She winks at me, earning a confused look.   
"Yeah, we do that a lot. Since you know, we are going to have to co-parent the bun in the oven." I say and she chuckles.   
"Please... You are so in love with each other, it is getting sick for everyone around you." She comments.   
"What?" I panic a little.   
"Come on. You are getting all dolled up when you know you are going to see him, he is driving all the way to every studio we are shooting at just to bring you food, you are looking at each other and you practically melt. Sometimes, there is so much tension between you two, I think he will pin you on the wall and fuck you, or you will jump the man." She chuckles.   
"Hey there, missy. I think you are getting in your fields that are above your paycheck. Now, take the file with the picture and head to the designer. They need to approve the pictures." I say, handing her the usb stick. She cocks an eyebrow and rolls her eyes before she heads off.   
Ashton came to the studio exactly the time he is supposed to.   
"Hey, Ash..." My assistant greets him, using her most cheerful voice.   
"Hey... How are you?" He asks, smiling at her.   
"I am good. How are you?" She asks back. I can see she is trying to engage in a conversation but this is getting on my nerves.   
"I am great." He smiles politely before he turns to me.   
"Great. I'll leave you two alone, I have to go talk with the crew about the lights for tomorrow's shoot." She stands up, winking at me.   
"Is she ok?" Ashton asks me and I shrug my shoulders.   
"She has been acting a bit weird today." I say and he nods.   
"I see. You look great." He compliments me, giving me a sweet smile.   
"You are only saying that because I am carrying your child." I say and he cocks an eyebrow.   
"Come on... You know I always thought you are the most stunning woman in the world." He says. I feel my heart flutter, a not-so-subtle blush crawling to my face.   
"Uh... I'll go pick up my purse and we are ready to go." I say, pointing to where I have my stuff.   
"Sure, I'll wait here."  

"I'll have a chicken salad and some cheesy breadsticks, please." I say to the waitress who takes our orders. She seems to pay more attention to Ashton than me giving her my order, but honestly, I am used to this by now.   
"And I will have a steak with a side of salad." He replies, letting the menu on the table.   
"Anything to drink?" She asks, still not turning to look at me.   
"Some water, please." I reply, huffing as I realize that she won't pay me much attention.   
"Same here." He replies. The waitress nods and heads off, leaving just the 2 of us.   
"So, little pancake is coming around Christmas, huh?" Ashton says, smiling as he takes a peep at my protruding stomach.   
"Please don't call our baby pancake." I chuckle.   
"Well, we don't know what it is, so I have to call it something neutral. So, pancake." He states and I roll my eyes.   
"Well, since 'pancake' is coming around Christmas, don't expect any Christmas present from me." I joke and he smirks.   
"I am still getting you one." He shrugs.   
"You know that the waitress was truly drooling over you, right?" I ask, trying to change the subject.  
"She was?" He asks.   
"God, are you that oblivious? Should I leave when she gets back with the food so she can give you her number?" I ask, chuckle, but as the scene plays in my head, I feel my stomach tighten.   
"You know that I only have eyes for a specific someone, who happens to carry my baby, but she thinks that we won't work, even though the only reason we broke up is that we thought we could have children." He says. I bite my lip, trying not to react to this.   
"Ah, there is another baby mama?" I ask, playing it dumb.   
"Come on..." He groans frustrated.   
The food comes over, stopping us from discussing it further. It feels good, knowing that he still wants me. But I guess there is still something inside me blocking me from talking about how I feel about him.   
I stab some of my salad with fork, eager to eat up.   
Ashton cuts a piece of his steak before he places it on my plate.   
"I didn't ask for that." I say, looking at him with eyebrows knitted.   
"I know. But I saw your eyes sparkle when I ordered it." He smiles, cutting a piece for himself.  

I never thought that I would spend Christmas eve with a baby in my stomach, waiting for it to come out. I stare at the lights of my Christmas tree, humming a tune at my baby as I stroke my belly.   
"You were supposed to be here by now..." I whisper, tapping my finger against my stomach. I let my head rest on the cushion of the couch as I try to relax and find a comfortable position. I was supposed to give birth 5 days ago, but little Irwin decided that it is much more comfortable and cozy in my belly than in the outside world.   
I hear keys on my door and snap towards it; for a moment I feel mortified, but then I remember that I gave a pair of keys to Ashton, just in case I need anything.   
"Hey." He greets me as he walks towards me in the living room.   
"Hey. What are you doing in here? I thought you would be at a party or something." I say, sitting up a bit better.   
"I would never leave the love of my life alone on Christmas Eve. Let alone now that she is carrying my baby. And she is about to give birth in any minute." He says, living a pizza box on the coffee table. I look at him, feeling his words melt my heart. I still love him, I do. I just don't know how we are going to work this.   
"Ash..." I begin but his raises a hand to stop me.   
"I know... I am just telling you how I feel and why I am here. But, I know this makes you feel uncomfortable and you don't want to discuss it, so, I am just here to eat pizza, have non-alcoholic cider and spend Christmas Eve with you." He says and I nod.   
"I'll bring glasses and plates." I say, trying to stand up.   
"Are you sure you can do that?" He asks me.   
"Yes, Ashton. I am pregnant, not useless." I roll my eyes at him and push my body off the couch.   
I make it to the kitchen and reach for the plates in my cupboards.   
I whimper as I feel a strong pain in my lower abdomen, quickly gripping on the counter to support myself.   
"(Y/N), is everything ok?" Ashton shouts from the living room. I try to control my breath, but the pain doesn't go away.   
"(Y/N)?" I hear Ashton's voice much closer now.   
"It hurts, Ash." I groan, feeling my eyes tearing up.   
"I think your water broke." He comments, pointing on the puddle on the floor. I whimper again, feeling panic taking over me.   
"Look at me, baby, look at me. You are going to be fine, both of you, ok? Now we have to calm down and go to the hospital, ok?" He tries to soothe me, cupping my face with his palms.   
"I have towels in my bathroom's dresser. Grab one, I don't want to wet the seat of your car." I mumble and he chuckles.   
"Do you think I give a flying fuck about the car seat right now?" He asks, helping me move towards the door.   
~~~~~~

From the moment they brought her in my room, all I do is stare at her. Tiny little baby, wrapped in a tiny little blanket, with tiny little fingers. I feel weird, seeing her after so many months of carrying her inside me. She is perfect, purely perfect. I don't bother observing to who she looks like the most, I just take in her characteristics.   
A light knock on the door makes me change my focus from the baby to the visitor.   
Ashton stands there, smiling at us as he walks in.   
"You came back? I told you to stay at home and rest." I comment and he cocks an eyebrow at me.   
"Did you seriously thought that I would leave the 2 most beautiful girls in the world, alone on Christmas?" He comments, smiling. He leans over me, taking a look at our baby who is still sleeping.   
"Wanna hold her?" I ask him and he nods, taking off his jacket before he reaches to pick her up. He holds her like she is the finest thing in the world, like a precious gem; and she is. She is my miracle baby.  
I look at him, cradling out daughter, keeping her to his chest, and I realize how stupid I am from holding back from this man. Those two are a sight to behold, something that I can look at for the rest of my life.   
"Ash?" I whisper, trying not to wake the baby up.   
"Hmm?" He hums, turning to look at me.   
"I love you." I smile at him, causing him to smile as well.   
"Like the father of your child, or the way I do?" He asks, looking at me and trying to guess my response.   
"In every way possible." I reply and he smiles, sitting on my bed as he leans in to peck on my lips.   
"I love you." He whispers, pressing his forehead on mine.   
"I love you." I repeat, closing my eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by FunnyFangirl95   
> Part of my Christmas Month Specials


	129. Baby's First Christmas (4/4 SFW Visual)

Ashton:  
"Wanna touch that? You wanna touch that?" Ashton coos, holding up our son as he bumbles and points to the ornament. 

"Careful." I remind Ashton, so he holds the baby a little better. 

"There is my big boy. Next year, you will put the star on the top." Ashton sings as the baby grabs the shiny golden ball. 

Calum:  
"...And when you wake up on Christmas morning, you will find a huge present from Santa Claus, because you are the best girl there is... And Santa will bring you a present every year, because you are always going to be the greatest girl." Calum whispers, rocking the rocking seat lightly as he tries to get our baby to sleep. The baby just stares back at him, making us both sigh frustrated as we prepare ourselves for another sleepless night.   
"But you shouldn't stay up to see Santa... You need to go to sleep, pretty girl."He sings, stroking her tummy. 

Luke:  
"And she fell asleep like that?" I ask Luke as we both stare at our daughter sleeping face-first on the floor. Luke hums quietly, trying not to wake her up.   
"And you let her?" I ask and he nods.   
"Would you dare risk waking her by picking her up?" He asks and I shake my head no.   
"Can we go nap with her?" I ask and watch his eyes go wide with excitement. 

Michael:  
"I can't believe he stayed quiet for so long." I comment before I sip on my coffee. Michael chuckles, shrugging his shoulders.   
"It's a new stimulus for him, it's normal." He smiles, not taking his eyes off our son, just to make sure he stays safe. 


	130. 🦌Christmas Morning (4/4 SFW Visual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All pictures retrieved from We Heart It. All copyrights for the pictures belong to the rightful owners.

Ashton:  
"Are you cold?" Ashton asks me as we walk in the snowed-in alley in Prague.   
"No, I am wearing a load of layers." I reply, tightening my grip on his hand.   
"Are you sure?" He asks, stopping and turning me around.   
"Yes..." I giggle, leaning in to leave a kiss on his nose.   
"Now, get me for some Christmas breakfast." I whisper and he nods. 

Calum:  
"Want some more wine, pretty girl?" Calum whispers, pecking on my temple.   
"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I ask, giggling, while I reach to hand him my glass.   
Calum chuckles, pouring me some more of the wine before we go back to cuddling in front of the fire and he begins reading me one of the poems in the book again. 

Luke:  
"Should we put on a movie?" I ask, causing Luke to hum.   
"Tired of staring at the tree?" He asks, stroking my hair huskily.   
"A bit, yeah..." I yawn and he leaves his mug on the floor next to him before he stands up to turn on the TV.   
"What do you want to watch?" He asks, smiling sweetly. 

Michael:  
"Should we get up and cook?" I ask, relaxing more on his chest.   
"No, we will go out for dinner. We just need to nap a bit... It's Christmas and it is beautiful in here. Relax." Michael murmurs and wraps his arm around me.   
"Thank you for bringing me here." I whisper.   
"Thank you for coming with me, princess." He replies. 

  
  
  



	131. ❄Christmas Getaway (Luke Hemmings Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is an NSFW imagine. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this one, please scroll through the story to find something you might like.

"It's so beautiful in here..." I breathe out, wrapping the thick blanket a little better around my body.   
"It is. It is also freezing out here." Luke mumbles, bringing his mug of hot tea to his lips.   
"Oh, come on. How many times have you been in a resort, with so much snow that everything seems to be white, with the love of your life, away from everyone, on Christmas day?" I ask Luke before I turn to look at him.   
"Is Petunia here?" He asks, eyes becoming bright.   
"I would throw my tea at you, but I actually need the warmth." I glare at him, earning a chuckle.   
"I am messing with you, baby. It is actually dreamy out here with you." He replies, leaving a kiss on my temple.   
"It better be." I pout causing Luke to lean down for a kiss.   
"Wanna go inside? It's getting too cold out here." He whispers, wrapping his arms around me.   
"Baby it's cold outside..." I sing, standing on my toes to leave a kiss on his lips. 

Once we go inside our warm we ditch the blankets on our bed. The fireplace creates enough warmth for us, so the blankets are just useless now.   
"I think I want to head in the spa today." I announce laying back on the bed.   
"What do you want to get?" He asks and I shrug.   
"I dunno. I guess a steam bath, a facial and maybe a massage." I reply as he lays on the bed next to me.   
"Well, I can give you a massage. And then a facial." He says cockily, moving so he can hover above me.   
"Gross." I squeal and he gasps, pretending to be offended.   
"Well, excuse me, but I don't remember you, thinking it is gross when you are on your knees and your pretty mouth is wide open for me." He sasses me and I bring my hands to hide my face.   
"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I ask him and he smirks.   
"No, but I kiss you with that mouth. And you like it dirty, princess." He replies, cocking an eyebrow at me. I feel my face heat up, no comebacks forming in my mind after that.   
"I'll be at the spa..." I reply after a while, pushing him off me and getting off the bed.   
"Fine, I'll come with you." He huffs, getting off the bed as well.   
"You don't have to."   
"I want to. First, I will finally get a decent massage, and second, I am not leaving my girlfriend alone, especially after we have traveled all the way here to spend some time together." He replies, wrapping an arm around my waist. I lean my head on his chest as he moves me so he is right behind me, hands resting on my hips now. It feels intimate, a tiny bit like home in here. 

"Shall we go?" He asks after a moment and I nod my head. 

I let the masseuse work on my knots as I try to relax into the table. It has been a tough month for me, so when Luke suggested this little getaway for us I was more than ready to walk away.   
"I swear, if I hear you moan one more time..." Luke mumbles, earning a chuckle from me.   
"This is so fucking good, I can't help it." I grunt as I feel one of my knots being popped.   
"How can a person this small, be so tensed?" He asks; his voice is groggy, almost like he is about to fall asleep.   
"You should have seen me in college..." I reply and he hums.   
"Can you show me how you do that? I wanna be able to do it for her all the time." Luke asks his masseuse, making me smile. 

After the spa date, we make it back to our room, just for a little bit. We change into warm clothes so we can go for a walk in the city. Luke seems exhausted, his face tired and eyes heavy, but he insists on getting ready to spend some time with me.   
"Baby...." I whisper, walking to him and pulling him to sit on the bed.   
"I am fine." He whispers, but he is interrupted by a yawn.   
"I know you are. But your undereye bags are almost reaching your knees. So, for today, we will have a nap date." I say, leaning down to peck on his forehead.   
"No, we should go out..." He insists, but his eyes heave as I help him get undressed.   
"And when was the last time you and I did something because of shoulds and shouldn'ts?" I chuckle and he gives me a smile.   
"You'll nap with me?" He asks and I nod my head, grabbing the hem of my sweater to remove it. 

We lay on our bed, tangled in a big mess, bodies against each other. It feels cozy, skin to skin being what we crave in order to feel relaxed.   
His head is buried on my chest, one of the few times he lets himself become the needy one.   
"Can you tell me a story? Or just talk to me? I want to hear your voice." He murmurs as I stroke his messy curls.   
"Sure... I'll tell you the story of the prince named Luke." I whisper and run my fingers through his hair. 

I don't even know for how many hours we've been asleep, but the only source of light in the room as I open my eyes comes from the fireplace.   
Luke is snoring lightly; he is far too tired. Since he is still asleep on me, I don't even flinch, scared to wake him up. He is exhausted; with touring constantly and back to back interviews, promotions, and everything that comes with fame, I bet he doesn't remember the last time he had a decent sleep.   
I think he needed this little getaway more than I did, he needed to get his mind off of work and away from the world.   
He looks peaceful as he cuddles up to me. His face is nuzzled against my skin, but he holds onto my body tightly.   
Honestly, he just looks like an angel, with his curls falling on his face and his face looking peaceful.   
Other than the fireplace and the duvet offering heat, his body feels warm as well. He is the sun, warm and bright and my world just revolves around him. 

I let him wake up on his own, smiling sleepily at me.   
"Hi..." He whispers, leaving a kiss on my chest.   
"Hi, baby. How did you sleep?" I ask, stroking the back of his neck with my fingertips.   
"It was perfect. I needed that. I am sorry I didn't take you out, though."  
"It's ok. We can kill some time and stay in." I giggle and he rolls his eyes.   
"You were funnier in my dream." He sighs, leaning up to kiss me.   
"Was I?" I ask, parting a bit from his lips. He hums, pulling me back in.   
"Then maybe I should skip what I have in my mind and put you back to sleep." I tease him, digging my nails in the back of his neck and pulling a little on his hair.   
"And what's in your mind, princess?" He asks, popping the last word as he moves his head to bring his lips down my neck.   
"Many stuff. I prefer showing than telling." I whisper and he hums, hands moving down my ribcage.   
"Please show." He bites his lip, as his face gets flustered.   
I move on top of him, straddling his waist. I feel his grip tighten on my body as I press my hips on him, hands resting on his chest.   
"Ya gonna choke me, princess?" He asks, lowering his hands to my thighs.   
"I might." I chuckle, wiggling my hips and pressing my core on his cock.   
"Don't play me, darling. I can flip you on your back and pound you so fucking hard, you will be melted into the mattress." He groans, bringing a smirk to my face.   
"Well, you are not going to do that, are you? No, you are going to be a good boy for me, right baby?" I whisper, moving my core along his dick in an agonizingly slow pace.   
"You are going to pay for this." He hisses and I bite my bottom lip.  
"Can't wait..." I breathe out, moving one hand down his body. I reach to move my underwear to the side after I lower his briefs enough to reveal his cock.   
"What are you going to do with it, babygirl?" Luke asks, licking his lips as he observes me gawking over his throbbing cock. 

Without a word, I buck my hips up and stroke his tip with my thumb before I line up his cock to my entrance.

I sink my hips down, biting my lip as I feel him stretch me as he enters me. I feel my walls pulsing which earns a groan from Luke.   
"Fuck..." He moans, lowering his hands to grip on my hips. His fingers press on my flesh, in an effort to guide me to get more of him inside me.   
"Why do you feel so good around me, babygirl?" He asks as I grind my hips down on his, trying to give me some friction where I need it.   
His hand goes behind my back as he sits up a bit, bringing my chest closer to his. I gasp as he pulls me to his body forcefully, making my eyes go wide. I keep on riding him, supporting my body by bringing my hands to his shoulders. Luke lets out small whimpers before he brings his lips to my chest, leaving kisses on my skin.   
"Look at you, taking my cock deep inside you... You look so pretty, princess." He whispers before his lips wrap around my left nipple.   
I get into an overstimulated daydream from there. His lips feel perfect against my buds, my hips developing a fast, violent rhythm. Luke's hands trace my body as I continue bouncing up and down his cock.   
"Luke..." I whimper, bowing my head until it is rested against his collarbone.  
"I know, babygirl. You are pulsing on my cock." He groans, his lips now sucking on my neck harshly.   
"I wanna cum." I cry out, digging my nails in his flesh.   
"Not yet, princess. You are going to be a good girl and wait for me." He whispers, stroking my ass before he strikes it with his palm.   
"When we began fucking, I was the one in charge. How did get in charge now?" I ask, gasping as I rock my hips back and forth; his tip is just on the right spot, something that makes me shiver.   
"I am always in charge, angel. I just let you think you are for a bit." He chuckles cockily, driving my hips to move faster.   
"I hate you so much right now." I groan, fingers tangling in his hair and pulling at them a little.   
"Your little soaking pussy is telling otherwise." He whispers, tangling his fingers in my hair as well. He pulls on my locks until my face is inches from his, and then he crashes his lips against mine.   
It is getting harder and harder for me not to cum, the knot in the pit of my stomach becoming too tight that it hurts. He pries my lips open using his tongue, while the hand that is still in my hair keeps my head in place.   
My toes curl as I try to hold back, fingernails digging in Luke's skin while the pleasure becomes almost unbearable.   
"I want to cum. Please, let me cum, Luke." I cry out, moans flying out of my mouth.   
"Let go, baby." He hisses, his eyes shutting as his voice becomes higher.   
With a few more bounces, I feel my knot snap, making my head fall back and my back to arch as I continue rocking my hips. I scream in pleasure, my lips curling into a smile as I feel him cum as well.   
My high lasts for a few more moments, making me feel fuzzy and warm.   
My body collapses on top of Luke's, breathing heavily as we both try to come down.   
"Why the fuck do I still feel like I am fucking you for the first time?" He whispers, stroking my hair as he pecks on my forehead.   
"Because this pussy is the bomb." I chuckle and he hums.   
"I love you." He whispers, tilting my chin up to leave a soft peck on my lips.   
"I love you too." I whisper, cupping his face with my hand and leaving a kiss on his lips as well.   
"Thank you for letting me rest today. I promise we will do so many things tomorrow." He whispers and I groan.   
"I think I liked staying in today with you... We did some... interesting stuff today." I state, tracing a pattern on his chest.   
"Really? Well, we can do them tomorrow again, but after I take you out." He winks, licking his lips. 

 


	132. Moving Along (Calum Hood Angst) (Youngblood Series)

(Calum's POV)

I walk in the diner, sighing happily at the smell of coffee and bacon.   
It's Sunday; typically I would wake up to the smell of coffee and bacon, maybe pancakes, walk down the stairs in my boxers and find (Y/N) in my t-shirt, hair in a messy bun, swaying her hips at the sound of a Latin playlist. Then I would wrap my arms around her hips, rest my chin on her shoulder, let her move her body against mine, wait for our breakfast to get ready before I spin her around to kiss her good morning.   
But now I have to take a taxi to the nearest diner to substitute the whole thing.   
I could drive here, but I don't trust myself; I woke up with a hungover again, on the floor, even though I remember crashing on the couch. I don't want to sleep on my bed; it still smells like her so every time I wake up on the bed, my heart races, hoping that she has somehow sneaked up in the house and under the covers of my bed.   
To make it worse, the whole fucking house reminds me of her. Sometimes I want to burn it to the ground, watch it all fall down. But then I remember that it is a rental one and I feel relieved that the lease is just for 2 months longer. But then again, it is 2 more fucking months. How am I supposed to stay in the house that she has touched every inch, knowing that I will have to do it without her? 

I sit in a booth by the window; as I wait for the waitress, I stare at the blinking lights of their Christmas decorations as they reflect against the glass. It's Christmas, and I haven't decorated my house, I haven't bothered getting in the mood. I wanted to do so many things with her this Christmas, and now it doesn't feel like Christmas at all.   
"What can I get you?" The waitress asks, grabbing her notepad and pen. I take a breath, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"A black coffee please. And pancakes. And a bit of crispy bacon." I order and the girl hums. 

"Be right back." She smiles politely before she turns to walk away. 

I look at my reflection in the window; I look like shit. I look like I haven't slept at all, my skin is dull and my eyes look lifeless. I wonder if she is as bad as I am. I wonder if she looks like shit as well. I wonder how she is doing.   
I hope she is not ok. I hope she is hurting as I am. I hope she is drinking a shitty coffee in a cold, empty apartment. I hope she is thinking of me, I hope she is thinking of me fucking the hottest girl in the world and I hope that thought makes her stomach hurt so much, she will be curled on the couch. I hope she is suffering, just like I am.    
"Here you go." The waitress snaps me out of my thoughts as she places a mug and a plate with pancakes and a side of bacon in front of me. I smile and pick up the mug, bringing it to my lips to take the first sip of my coffee.   
I pick the phone out of my pocket to scroll through my socials while I drink my coffee, but the cracked screen stops me. I tried texting her last night, tell her how much I miss her, ask her to just come home to me and tell her that I love her more than I thought I could love anyone in this life... But my stupid pride decided on tossing the phone across the room, choosing to destroy my screen than admitting it hurts me being away from her.

I play around with the food on my plate, my stomach pulsing at the thought of food. And then the oh-so-familiar scent fills my nostrils. My eyes go wide and my heart speeds up; every time I am in a place I have been with her, I swear I can smell her perfume.   
But this time, unlike the time in that bar and all the other times I thought that the scent belonged to her and it didn't, this time she is here, flesh and bones. I have to shake my head in order to make sure she is real, that she is not an illusion, a trick of my brain.   
And she is there after I open my eyes, which only makes my stomach erupt in butterflies.   
I stare at her from across the room; she looks different, gorgeous as ever, but different. Or maybe she looks different to me because I haven't seen her in so long...  
My body freezes; she is here, in the same place as me, on Christmas morning. This has to be some kind of a miracle.   
I decide that I want to go and talk to her; the world might be small, but this could be my last time seeing her.   
As I try to stand up from my booth, I see a guy sitting on hers. They seem awfully comfortable with each other, all smiles as he tells her something and he takes a seat. 

She can't just move on after me so easily. She just can't.   
I mean, it has barely been 2 months since we broke up and she is in the place we used to come after a drunken night out-our place- with someone new.   
Is he better than me? Is he dating her? Is he looking at her the way I did? Is she looking at him the way she was looking at me? Is he holding her so tight that they basically become one? Does he love her the way I do? 

It pains me looking at them; I want to walk up to them and pick her up, before disappearing into the unknown.   
But she is here with someone, moving on with her life, while I am in a bitter grieving circle that goes on and on and on for what feels like forever.   
I leave a 20$ on the table before I slip on my jacket and move out of the diner fast, letting her and her date enjoy their breakfast while I suffer in silence.   
To me, moving on after her seems terrifying, but it doesn't look like it is for her as well.   
So, maybe it is time for me to move on.   
Without her. 


	133. Your Christmas with Michael:

1\. Michael was hyped for your first Christmas together.   
2\. The plan was for you to stay at his place for the holidays, so you could really spend Christmas together.   
3\. So, one day in early December, you went over his house to help him with decorating.   
4\. Mikey wanted to decorate the whole house, but as you found out, he barely had enough ornaments and decoration for the living room. 

5\. So, you two took off to the nearest Target, in a quest for ornaments. 

6\. On the way there, you sang along to Mariah Carey, Michael Buble, Frank Sinatra, and Ariana Grande. Well, Mikey did most of the singing, you mostly admired his orgasmic voice.   
7\. You both tried to stick to a red-green-gold color scheme, but after a point, you just bought whatever made you excited.   
8\. You spent the entire day decorating so you were both exhausted by the time you were done, which resulted in you falling asleep on his chest while he was laying on the couch, with the lights blinking in the living room.   
9\. The next morning you two baked Christmas-ey cookies, resulting to the whole house smelling like cinnamon and vanilla.   
10\. Michael was so excited for this Christmas that he made a list of Christmas movies and Christmas episodes to watch with you. 

11\. On Christmas Eve, you got ready together for Calum's party. You did face masks together, you helped him with putting on a perfect line of eyeliner. Stuff like that made you feel like you were actually living together.  
12\. On Christmas morning, you woke up with a raging headache and Michael seemed to experience the worst hangover ever.   
13\. So, it was a mutual decision to stay in bed, cuddled up until your headaches went away.   
14\. At 5 in the evening, you got up and shuffled your feet to the kitchen, looking to cook something up. Soon, Michael joined you, suggesting that you go back to bed and just order in.   
15\. For a moment, you felt really bad for not having a homecooked meal on Christmas day, but as Michael wrapped his arms around your body and nuzzled his nose on your neck, you gave in.   
16\. After Michael sent in the order, you decided to open a bottle of wine and sit on the couch, because as Michael said "the best cure for a hangover, is to drink some more."   
17\. Michael was staring at you as you ate, smiling as a warm feeling spread on his gut.   
18\. So, out of the blue, he stood up and held his hand out for you. You looked at him with your eyebrows knitted.   
    "Come on." He chuckled and you took his hand.   
He led the way and you two danced slowly, to a tune he was humming, with all the Christmas lights blinking around you.   
19\. You went to bed pretty early, and as you cuddled up to his side, he told you about Christmas during his childhood.   
   "I'd love to spend Christmas in Australia." You whispered sleepily.   
   "Next Christmas, we're going there." He whispered, leaving a kiss on your forehead.   
20\. You only realized that you hadn't given him your gift at 4 in the morning. So, you nudged him awake and practically dragged him to the Christmas tree. 


	134. Friends or more (Ashton Irwin Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Prompt  
> "What if I told you I've been in love with you since we were kids?"

 

(Ashton's POV)  
My childhood room feels strange; I haven't been here in many years- well at least haven't stayed in here for a while. But I figured that since I am home for Christmas, I should stay with my family, make up for the time we are apart.   
I am lucky enough to have time to stand back from my life in LA and reflect. It gives my mind some peace, helps me keep myself grounded.   
And of course, there is nothing that makes me feel better than spending the holidays with my siblings. 

I love how my mom put Christmas decorations on my room as well; I swear she was so excited when I told her I was coming home for Christmas.   
And now I am here, feeling mellow as I interact with them. 

"Ash, dinner's ready." Lauren knocks on my door, making me crunch up from my bed and stop the song that was playing on my phone.   
"Is it? Or is mom lying that the food's ready to bring us to the kitchen to make the table?" I ask as I walk out of the room. Lauren smirks and shrugs her shoulders, motioning for me to follow her. 

We find the table laid out, a plate of saucy spaghetti and meatballs for each one of us on it along with a green leafy salad on the center.   
"Wow, looks great, mom." I comment as I drag Lauren's chair out for her.   
"Good to know you like it. I hope you know you are on dish duty after we are done." My mom giggles as I take my seat.   
"Yes, ma'am." I sigh.   
"And I will need you to pick up some stuff for me from the grocery store. You need to get out of your room a bit." She continues and I roll my eyes playfully.   
"I literally have been home for 24 hours and she is already piling up my chores." I joke to Harry as he takes a bite off his plate.   
"What? You think that because you are rich and famous you would get a pass from chores?" He says sarcastically and I shake my head, playfully disappointed at his remark.   
"I'll go to the market after I am done with the dishes. Anyone want anything?" I ask, taking a bite of my foot.   
"We'll write you a list, don't worry." Lauren jokes, giggling at the end. 

With the list in hand and my earphones on, I wander around the aisles of the market. The totally redid the whole thing since I left, so I have to look around for everything on the list. The market seems relatively empty, for Christmas season, so no one is groaning that I stall too much on each shelf.   
I am in this store for 20 minutes now, and yet, no one has recognized me. Well, practically, there is no one here, but still, I am glad that I can do this while being at peace.   
Soon though, the tap on my shoulder signals that someone has just found me. I remove one of my earphones, and turn around, plastering a smile to my face.   
"Ashton Irwin..." The girl in front of me announces mesmerized. She looks my age and she brings out a familial warmth in my gut. It takes me a moment of observing her face until I make out who she is.   
"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)... Damn... What are you doing in here?" I ask her, looking at her mesmerized now. "I was about to ask you the same question. Wow, look at you, Mr. Big Shot." She comments, looking up and down at me.   
"I came to visit my family for Christmas. What about you?" I ask her, eyes scanning her frame.   
"Same. I haven't spent Christmas with them in a while." She replies, smiling warmly at me.   
"Me as well. Well, they visit me sometimes, but I haven't been home for Christmas in some years now." I explain and she nods like she knows exactly what I am talking about. Her eyes sparkle as they stay glued to mine.   
"Well, I know what you are talking about. I always thought that Christmas in New York would be way better, but I have actually missed home." She explains.   
"You live in New York now?" I ask her, gasping surprised.   
"It's a long story, far less interesting than you have going on with your life Mr. 'My band beat Beyonce and her husband'." She giggles. I chuckle and lower my gaze, scratching the back of my head as I feel a little awkward.   
"Yeah, it has been a good year for us." I admit and she chuckles. 

"I am very proud of you. Really." She says cheerfully, placing a hand on my shoulder affirmingly.   
"I'd better go, let you finish with your shopping. It was good to see you. Merry Christmas." She waves me off before she takes a step to move away.   
"Wait..." I rush to let out the word from my mouth. 

"Yes?" She turns around to see me.   
"Would you like to grab some coffee after we are done shopping?" I ask her, shrugging my shoulders involuntarily.   
"Uh... I actually have to head home after, but I'd love to grab a beer with you tonight. If that's ok." She replies and I nod my head eagerly.   
"Sure... Around 9?" 

"Great. Wanna meet at Joe's?" She asks me, smiling at me brightly. Her smile makes her cheeks pop out and her face soften, giving her an instant glow. She looks good, truly good, even under the lights of the neighborhood's market.   
"Amazing. I'll see you there, then." I smile and she nods her head. 

"Are you going out?" Lauren asks me, leaning on the bathroom door as I fix my hair. She takes a sip from her hot tea while looking at me, studying me to find answers.  
"I am meeting with an old classmate of mine." I reply, taking a look of myself in the mirror.   
"Oh... Who?" She asks, making me roll my eyes.   
"Are you serious right now, Lauren?" I ask her.   
"I am just asking." She raises her hands in defeat.   
"(Y/N)." I reply, turning to look at her.   
"I don't think I remember her." She states and I hum.   
"See? Now, if you are done interrogating me, I would like to leave." I say and she moves from the door.   
"What time are you going to be back?" She asks, following right behind me.   
"Lauren, I am supposed to act all protectingly, since I am the big brother. Now please, try not to worry about me and let me go out with my friend." I hug my sister, finally giving her something to calm her down.   
"Ok, you are right. Have fun and be safe." She nods her head and gives me a smile. 

I wait for (Y/N) in Joe's place; I came here a solid 15-minute period early. I feel like a 16-year old on a first date and it fucks me up. I am well past that point of my life, but there is no denying of the butterflies in my stomach. They are there, flipping their little wings every time I think of her, of how she is going to look, of how she is going to laugh at my joke -if she will laugh at my jokes.   
I know it is not a date, and I know that she is probably seeing someone, but I still want to impress her.   
"Hey. Sorry I was late." She rushes to apologize as she leaves her purse on the empty spot next to her seat.   
"Oh, don't worry about it. I didn't even notice. You look good." I compliment her, bringing a smile to her lips.   
"Thank you. You look dapper, per always." She compliments me back, while she runs her hands over her romper to straighten it out. I pass her one of the menus on the table, so she can decide on her drink; I had my time to pick since I came in too damn early.   
"Uh... I am a little hungry and I think I will order some loaded nachos. But if I remember correctly, the servings in here are huge, so there is no way I can eat all of those nachos. Sorry, I am rumbling. The question is, will you eat half the nachos?" She asks; her voice was going up and down, I could tell that she was rushing the words out of her mouth.   
"I could never say no to that." I reply and she nods her head. 

"Good to know." She mumbles cheerfully.   
"I am gonna go bring the drinks. What are you getting?" She asks me, shutting the menu and placing it down. 

"I can go..." I offer but she chuckles.   
"Mr. Rockstar, I was waiting tables for a living while studying, I can handle 2 drinks and a nachos plate." She states and I smirk, raising my hands in defeat.   
"Then I will have a large draft beer and half of that plate of nachos." I say, sitting up to reach for my wallet in my pocket and hand her enough cash for our drinks.   
"Yeah, no... Keep your damn money, Irwin." She giggles, walking away from our table. 

I watch her walk away, her steps being almost like she is dancing. It makes me smile, watching her. 

She walks back, perfectly balancing the 2 drafts in one hand and the nachos in the other.   
"I think you are actually every man's dream right now." I comment as she walks towards me, making her laugh.   
"Why is that?" She asks, placing the beer on the coaster in front of me.   
"A pretty woman, a plate of snacks and a beer is the dream since we were teenagers." I comment and she nods her head, smiling as she leaves the plate on the center and takes her seat.   
"What should we drink to?" I ask, raising my glass. I watch her purse her lips and take a moment.   
"To tonight. A night that 2 classmates got together after long." She replies, holding her glass up as well.   
"Always good with words." I comment, clinging my glass with hers.  
"So, we have a lot to catch up on. Ladies first." I say after taking a sip.   
"Well, after high school I took a gap year and worked to save some money for New York, and then I went off. I studied journalism and starting writing articles since the 4th semester. Then I took an internship at Cosmopolitan magazine and they kept me afterwards, so now I am working there." She says, her cheeks turning a bit red.  
"You are working in Cosmo?" I ask her, surprised.   
"Yeah, I know. But I really like it there. Most of the people there are really nice, plus, the girls from the beauty department always give us samples to try on." She giggles, picking a nacho from the plate.   
"No, no, no. Don't get it wrong. I am just surprised, that's all." I explain, realizing that my tone must have gotten out more judgemental than I intended it to be.   
"It's ok, don't worry." She assures me, tilting her head to the side.   
"Where are you staying in New York?" I ask her, in an effort to change the subject.   
"In Brooklyn. I have this amazingly tiny apartment that I am spending 2/3 of my salary for. But it is kinda aesthetically pleasing, so I am not complaining."  
"In Brooklyn, huh? You look more like a Manhattan girl." I tease her.   
"Well, I can't afford that, just yet." She shrugs.   
"You are living alone?" I ask her, looking at my glass as I expect her to start talking about her relationship.   
"Uh... Ever since I broke up with my ex, I live alone. I actually had to move out, so..." She replies, looking at her hands on her lap. A tiny spark inside me goes off, making me light up, but her expression makes me feel bad for bringing it up.   
"I am sorry." I apologize. She tries to brush it off, raising her gaze to look at me.   
"Don't be. I mean, it was a dead end and we are better off apart, but you know, I had to start over... Kinda." She shrugs.   
"I know what you are talking about. I had to deal with... something like that in the past 2 years." I sigh.   
"I know, I've been watching your interviews and following your twitter, so, I know what you've dealt with." She smiles sweetly at me. I smile back, nodding my head and sighing.   
"Sounds just a tiny little bit of stalking." I tease her.   
"Come on, I was always a fan of you and your band. I even came to that show to that cafe when you first started." She explains and I gasp.   
"You are a fan?" I ask her surprised and she nods.   
"Of course. I always believed you guys would make it." She states; I look in her eyes and I can tell she is honest about that, the way they stare back at mine and how they sparkle gives it away. 

At around 12, the bar had to close. But I didn't want to end the night there.   
"Wanna go for a walk?" I ask (Y/N) as we walk out of the bar.   
"Yes, I don't want to go home just yet." She replies.   
"Tough time back home?" I ask her as we walk down the street.   
"Not really. But you know, they still treat me like I am a baby. My mom literally interrogated me before leaving the house."   
"At least it was your mom. I had to tell Lauren where I was going." I chuckle and she sighs.   
"Protective of her big brother, huh?" She asks, walking right next to me. I would be pushing the limits if I tangled my fingers with hers, but it just feels natural, so natural that I know it would be inevitable that I would have to hold myself back. So, I put my hand in my pocket, hoping that it would be enough.   
"I am supposed to be the protective one." I protest but she hums negatively.   
"That girl has seen her brother suffer a broken heart. She gets to be protective." (Y/N) replies, moving to step in front of me and face me.   
"Is that so?" I ask her.   
"Yes, Ashton. She is worried about you." She states.   
"Well, you won't hurt me (Y/L/N), will you?" I ask her and she bites her lip.   
"That's not my intention. But I am just an old friend, she worries about people you have feelings for." She replies.   
We both pause for a minute, and I just stare at my feet, gathering up all the courage. This is stupid, I am acting like I am 14.  
"Well, I have feelings for you." I let out, holding my breath as I wait for her response.   
"I mean romantic feelings." She sighs, rolling her eyes.   
"Well, what if I told you I've been in love with you ever since we were kids?" I admit and she gasps. Her eyes crinkle as she smiles, biting her lip.   
"Then I would tell you that I've loved you ever since we were 13 and you were my assignment partner for that physics project." She replies, staring right back at me.   
"Then I would tell you that ever since I saw you again, I feel like I am 15 again, and I feel that my stomach is going to explode with all those butterflies in it." I reply, moving a step closer to her. Her breath hitches, but she doesn't flinch, she doesn't move away.   
"And then I would tell you that I am feeling exactly the same." She giggles.   
"Then I would ask you if I could kiss you." I whisper and she bites her bottom lip.   
"And then I would ask you what are you waiting for." She replies, moving closer to me. I smile, using my knuckles to lift her chin up so that our faces are close.   
"I am going to kiss you now." I whisper, just inches apart from her.   
"Yeah, you should do that." She whispers back, standing on her toes.   
I close the gap between her lips and mine, feeling her lips soft against my lips. In the beginning, it is nothing but a peck, a short, rushed kiss, like we are trying to test each other. But her hand moves to the side of my face and her fingers stroke it lightly as she repeats the kiss, only this time making it last longer. My own hands move to hug her waist, hugging her close to my body. Shyly, she parts her lips for me, in an effort to deepen the kiss. I let my tongue swipe between her soft lips as I respond to her action, holding her close to my body.   
 

After a second she pulls away, but her body stays on mine and her hands lower to the collar of my shirt.   
"I feel like teenage me would fucking flip right now." She giggles, looking at me. I stroke her cheek, my thumb lowering in front of her lips for a moment, so I stroke them too.   
"I wanna kiss you again." I state and her face goes red, feeling warm on my hand.   
"Here? Aren't you afraid of being seen, or photographed?" She asks. I shake my head no, so she leans in and kisses me, smiling as she does.   
"What are you doing tomorrow?" I ask her after we part.   
"It's Christmas eve, so probably dinner with the family." She sighs.  
"What if you ditched the whole thing and I took you on a date?" I ask her, stroking her face.   
"A date?"   
"Yeah, like an official one. But nothing too fancy, don't worry." I explain and she nods her head  
happily.  
"That would be nice." She replies, giving me a quick peck before she tangles her fingers with mine. 


	135. Dancing lessons (Michael Clifford Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt   
> "You've learned how to dance... For me?"

"I can't believe we are wasting Christmas just to watch you get married." Luke states as he fixes Calum's bowtie.   
"Well, I am getting married to the love of my life and the wedding is going to be pretty spectacular, so it is better than anything lame you had planned for today." Calum replies, patting Luke's shoulder.   
"I still can't believe you got her to say yes." Luke shakes his head and Calum chuckles.   
"Between you and me, pal, I can't believe I got her to say yes as well." Calum jokes, earning a chuckle from all of us.  
"Well, she did say yes and you did plan a hell of a wedding, so we are all happy to be here and watch you get married to your girl." I state, pouring everyone a glass of champagne. We raise our glasses, clinging them as everyone wishes Calum the best. 

As Calum's groomsman, I had to stay next to him on the altar. Watching my best friend getting married makes me feel warm on the inside; I can't help but look at my girl, my (Y/N). She looks so content, observing the wedding and the little details. She is the love of my life; I always knew that, but today, standing up here, watching her on the crowd, I can picture my future with her lucidly. 

For anyone who thought that the ceremony was breathtaking, the party came to fucking end them. The place looks like a castle made of ice, and the detail of the decoration shows how much time they've spent on this.   
I grab 2 glasses of champagne from the waiter's tray and walk to where (Y/N) is sitting, having a chat with some of the guests.   
"Hi there." I whisper in her ear as I rest my chin on her shoulder and push a glass of champagne in front of her.   
"Hi." She cheers, turning her head a little so she can leave a kiss on my lips. She picks the flute from my hands and turns around, clinging hers to mine.   
"Where's the happy couple?" She asks me after we both take a sip.   
"Probably fucking their brains out after the photoshoot." I state and she giggles.   
"You look really pretty today." I comment, leaning in, to peck on her forehead.   
"Do I?" She asks and I nod my head, resting my free hand on her lower back.   
"Well, I am glad you like my outfit, Mr. Clifford. But you should really wait and see what I have underneath that dress." She whispers, leaving a kiss below my earlobe.   
"You are going to make staying on the party hard for me, aren't you?" I ask and she smirks at me, shrugging her shoulders.   
"And it is not the only thing I am planning on making hard tonight." She replies and I hum.   
"Wanna head to our table? I am sure that food is about to be served and the Hoods are about to be here." I suggest, trying to hold myself back. She smiles at me, with that mischevious smile of hers, before she moves ahead of me and towards our table. 

We watch as the Hoods share their first dance, smiling like little children as they spin around and practically make out in front of everyone. They look blissful, glowing. And as I turn to my right, I see my girl, my (Y/N), looking at them like she is about to cry out of mushiness.   
"Are you ok?" I ask her, getting her attention.   
"Yeah, they just look so good together." She smiles at me and I bring my hand to stroke her cheek with my thumb. She leans her head on my palm, taking a deep, but calm breath.   
"I'll be right back, ok?" I whisper and she nods her head, leaving a kiss on my palm.   
I walk to the DJ, passing him a post-it note and a 20$ bill. He gives me a thumbs up and I nod off before I rush back to my table and wait for the song I requested to come up.   
"(Y/N), will you join me for the next dance?" I ask my girlfriend as I extend my hand for her to grab it. She looks at me with surprise written all over her face, like this is the last thing she would expect to hear in her life.   
"Are you sure about that?" She asks.  
"Yes. Now, can I have this dance?" I ask her; she takes my hand, standing up as she fixes her dress. 

I walk us to the stage, placing a kiss on the back of her hand as the first chord of 'Can't help falling in love' echos through the sound system of the venue. 

I place my hands on the small of her back as she places hers on my shoulders and I guide us as we begin dancing.   
I do basic moves, mainly slow dancing with her, but occasionally spinning her around and twirling her back to me. 

She giggles like a little child, glowing as everyone's eyes are on us.   
"I thought you didn't know how to dance..." She whispers as she rests her head on my chest.   
"Well, I learned how..." I reply, kissing the top of her head.   
"You learned how to dance? For me?" She asks surprised, but also has a childish grin on her face which seems to brighten up the already fully-lit room.   
"I did. Plus, the lessons might be useful for our wedding as well." I state and she tilts her head to the side.   
"Are you proposing to me?" She asks and I let out a short laugh.  
"No, not today. Calum made it clear that if any of us is going to propose on his wedding, he better have the money to pay for half the wedding as well." I reply and she chuckles.   
"But when I am going to propose, I am going to sweep you off your feet. So, be prepared." I say and tilt her chin up, placing a short peck on her lips.   
"I am here waiting." She whispers, her lips brushing on mine. 

I wanna marry this woman.


	136. Youngblood (Calum Hood Smut/Youngblood Series)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW imagine. If you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this, please scroll through the story to find something you might like.

"Can you drive me somewhere?" I scream over the music to the only sober friend of my group. 

"Sure. Are you alright?" He asks me, leaving his soda bottle on the table.   
"Yeah. I just want to get out of here." I reply, fidgeting with my thumbs as I wait for him to pick up his stuff.   
"Ok. Just tell me where and I'll get you there." He replies, smiling at me.   
I unlock my phone one more time in the last minute, taking a look at the time; 3:44, on New Year's Day, and I am wasted with my friends. But instead of having the time of my life, or at least dancing off with my friends, my mind rushes off to Calum.   
I saw him a week ago, to the place we used to go. I hoped he would come over and talk to me, my heart raced every time I caught him staring at me and my brother.   
But he left, without a word, without a nod, leaving me in a worse state than I already was.   
I wanted to break up with him, I insisted on ending things between us, and I feel so stupid about regretting that, I feel so stupid for wanting to crawl back to him, but it is all I want to do. 

Everything seems to flash before my eyes as my friend drives me towards Calum's house, the lights on the road and on the decorations becoming blurry.   
I remember the road to his place with every little, tiny detail; I remember the lawns of the other houses, the trees on the side of the road, the crooked pavement tile. I almost break down crying as my friend parks in front of the house, my brain screaming at me that this is stupid, that he will reject and that he will have every right to do so.   
But I suck it up like the big girl I am and decide that I want to get inside this house and just pour my heart out to the man I love.   
"Listen, if you need anything or someone to come and pick you up, just call me, ok?" My friend asks me, turning to look at me. I nod my head, my bottom lip pouted out as I comprehend my next move.   
"Thank you. For everything." I reply and he nods.   
"Want me to wait for you in here?" He asks and I shake my head no, unbuckling my safety belt.   
"No. This might take a lot of time." I state.   
"Well, good luck then." He smiles, opening the door for me. 

With my high heels in my hand and my nails digging in the palm of the other hand, I walk to the front door. My knees are wobbly and my hands are shaking, but I press on the doorbell and fix my posture.   
And as I wait, for the first time, it crosses my mind that he might not be home. Obviously, he could be out to party for the New Year, or possibly having moved out of this place. And of course, I didn't fucking think of that before making my friend drive me here. I am such an idiot, such a big, fucking fool.   
I turn around, pressing my palm against my forehead as I curse myself. No answer, so he probably isn't here, which means I have to take my ass back home.   
"(Y/N)?" I hear his voice from behind me, groggy and raspy, which makes my blood boil in my veins. 

(Calum's POV)  
The doorbell rings right as I rinse my mouth from the toothpaste. For a moment, my heart tightens in my chest; who the hell is behind my door on almost 4 in the morning on New Year's Day? This surely can't be good; for a split second, I think it could be someone wanting to hurt me, but then I remember but Ashton could have forgotten his keys and ended up at my place for shelter, as usual. 

I walk to the door as quietly as possible, trying not to make a sound in case it is someone that is here for no good. I take a look from the security screen that shows my front door; that's when I see her.   
My breath hitches in my lungs, my brain numb as I try to choose if I should open the door or not.   
I watch the screen, eyes glued to her figure. I watch her as she turns around and stops for a second before she decides to begin walking towards the gate to get out.   
For a second, I think "Good, she is making it easy for me". But then the curiosity thrives in my stomach, guiding me to unlock my door in a flash. It is like my body does it mechanically like I am on auto-pilot; I doubt if I have any control over my actions at the moment.   
Shakingly, I let her name slip out of my lips; it sounds like a little pray, like a magic spell.   
She hesitates to turn around for a little while, which only makes me have second guesses about this whole thing.   
But then she turns around, and she takes a deep breath before her eyes land on me. She looks at me as if seeing me was her deepest desire, as if right now a power beyond us granted her her big wish... Or at least I want to think that this is how she is looking at me.   
"Hi, Cal. Happy New Year." She smiles weakly. She looks like she has had one too many, her shoes on her hand showing me that she definitely has.   
"Happy New Year. What... What are you doing here?" I ask her, crossing my arms in front of my chest. She takes a step towards me, stopping at least 4 feet away from me.   
"I... Can I please come in?" She asks, looking at her feet. I move from the door, motioning her to get into the house. She moves slowly, not looking at me still. I turn on the lights as I shut the door behind us.   
"Not much has changed since my last time here..." She mumbles.   
"Are you here to comment on the interior design of the house we used to share?" I ask her, losing my patience at this point.   
"No, no... Of course not." She replies, letting her clutch on the little island by the entrance.   
"Then why are you here, (Y/N)? Why are you here, on New Year's Day? Why are you here, at 4 in the freaking morning? Why are you here, 2 months after the last time I saw you?" I ask her, feeling my jaw tensing up.   
"You are lying, it has been a week since the last time that you saw me." She comments and I chuckle.   
"Right. And you looked plenty great with your new fling. So why are you here?" I ask her and she looks at me with her eyebrows knitted.   
"My new fling? He wasn't my..." She begins and I interrupt her.   
"I don't care what he is, or was, or will be. I care about the reason you are here. So, why are you here?" I ask her, this time my voice louder than before.   
"It is possible that I... I've missed you, Cal. And I regret breaking up with you." She states, staring at me for my reaction. I chuckle sarcastically, bringing my hand to cover my face as I turn my back to her.   
"You have to be fucking shitting me. YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME." I scream, muffling my face with my hands.   
"Am I a toy to you, (Y/N)? Am I a fucking toy that you can toss and then pick up based on your mood?" I ask her, turning back to look at her as I take a breath to calm down.    
"Of course you are not, Calum." She protests, her face turning red as well.   
"Then why are you here today? You wanted to break up, you hurt me and you probably hurt yourself, and after 2 months of leaving me licking my wounds to heal them, you decide to come over and screw me up all over again. What is wrong with you? What do you want from me?" I exasperate, walking towards her. She doesn't flinch away, she doesn't move, she plants her feet on the ground and stares back at me.   
"Please, don't act like the break up was entirely my fault. You were distant, you were pushing me away on a daily basis. I was there, waiting for you, giving you everything I had and getting nothing in return. So, no, it is not my fault we broke up, at least not entirely. And what I want, scratch that, what I wanted was to tell you how miserable I am without you, how much I fucking love you, still, even after being ignored by you for so long. I wanted to talk to you, see if there is a way we could get a new start. But obviously, I am being too much of a bother. So, I am going to wish you a Happy New Year, swallow my pride and get walk out of your life, for good this time, don't worry." She screams back at me, picking up her clutch from the island.   
"Just one thing before I leave. I hope, I pray to God, that everytime you looking at someone, anyone really, I hope all you can see is me. Because that's what my life has been since the day I walked out that door." She whispers, her voice breaking as she tears up.   
I stare at her, completely speechless; all this time I thought that I was the only person suffering.   
I hate seeing her crying; it makes me feel gross, like the worst person in the world.   
"You can't leave." I state, walking in front of the door.   
"Move away from the door." She hisses, wiping away her tears as she tries to push me away.   
"No. I won't let you leave again." I insist.   
"Let me go." She stomps her foot on the floor.   
"No. When I told you that I will love you till the day I die, I meant it. I am not letting you walk out of my life. Not again." I state and cup her face. She looks at me through her lashes, sniffling as I stroke her cheek.   
"I am going to kiss you now." I state, leaning in towards her. I stop inches away from her lips, as she nods her head for approval. I move my lips, but barely graze her, feeling as her hot breath comes out of her mouth short and forced.   
"And then I am going to punish you for what you put me through." I whisper, still not giving in.   
She whimpers, getting agitated as I stall our first kiss after so long.   
"And then I am going to wrap my arms around you and never let you leave again. Got it, pretty girl?" I ask her and she groans frustrated.   
"You could just do them to me instead of telling me." She protests, standing on her toes as she tries to steal a kiss.   
"Where is the fun of that? I like watching you melt into a puddle for me. And did you just talked back to me? Did you forget what happens when you talk back to me." I chuckle, grabbing her chin and tilting it up.   
"Maybe you need to remind me." She smirks at me and bites her lip. 

I pick her up, putting her on my shoulder as I carry her in the bedroom. She holds onto me tightly, digging her nails on my skin to make sure I am not going to drop her. Or maybe because she knows that I fucking lose it when she does that.   
All the tension, all the raw emotions I have experienced in the last few months bunch up inside me in a weird warmth in my loins.   
Once we make it to the bedroom, I waste no time laying her down on the mattress. I rest between her legs, leaning down to kiss her.   
She moans as my lips touch hers, moving softly against her parted mouth. My hands rest on her cheeks, feeling them warm up as she becomes flustered.   
Her legs wrap around my waist, pulling me close to her body, as close as humanly possible.   
I move my lips from her lips to her jaw, peppering her with short kisses as I make a path down her neck.   
"You are mine... Mine... Mine." I whisper, my hands traveling down her body. I feel every inch of her, I touch everywhere I can touch her for now, trying to make sure that this is real.   
"Yours. All yours. And you are mine." She gasps, tangling her fingers in my hair.   
"Just yours." I reply, sucking on her neck until there is a pretty, purple mark to prove that she is mine. Her breathing becomes short, and her skin becomes warm, making me feel relaxed, familiar with her. But at the same time intrigues me; I wanna see her writhe underneath me, I wanna see her face change from the pleasure. I want to feel her become one with me again.   
I grab her chin and force her face straight, looking at her sternly.   
"You are going to be a good girl for me, aren't you pretty girl?" I ask, watching her eyes sparkle as my tone changes.   
"Of course, daddy." She smiles at me, looking innocently, but her lips curl into a devious smirk.   
Her hands ball in my shirt, pulling at the material a little. She is careful with her moves, every one of them hides a little bit of hesitance.   
"Wanna take it off, doll?" I ask her, my tongue running over my lips. She nods her head, her eyes trying to peek my skin under my shirt. I grab it from the collar and pull it over my head until the fabric slides off my body. Her hand travels up to my chest, softly stroking my skin, without breaking eye contact.   
"Now I will have to take off your dress, pretty." I whisper in her ear, leaving a kiss under her ear.   
"Please." She whispers, but her voice comes out as soft as a moan.   
My hands reach to the sides, fumbling until my fingers meet the zipper of her dress. I open it slowly, without taking my eyes off hers.   
"You look so beautiful, my love." I let the words roll off my tongue. She moans in response, arching her back off her mattress, showing me just how impatient she is.   
"If you move one more time, I will fucking restrain you." I growl lowly as I lower her dress, watching goosebumps pop on her skin.   
As I peel off her dress, my eyes run over every inch of her naked body. I watch her bring her hand to cover herself, making my face soften.   
"Baby..." I whisper, tangling my fingers in hers.   
"Are you... are you insecure?" I ask her; her gaze moves away from mine.   
"I am sorry. I don't know why..." She stutters, still not looking at me.   
"Baby, you are perfect. I am so in love with you." I state, pecking on her forehead. I move my lips lower, trailing my kisses to her chin, then her jaw, then her neck, until she moves her hand from in front of her chest and gives me access to the rest of her body.   
"Gorgeous." I mumble as I kiss the valley between her breasts. Her fingers go to my locks, stroking my hair as I move further down her body.   
"I'll take those off as well, ok?" I ask her, snapping the elastic of her panties against her skin. She hums approvingly before I kiss down her stomach, all the way to where the hem of her panties starts.   
"Calum..." She moans, while my fingers curl under the sides of her underwear.   
"Yes, baby?" I ask her, pretending that I don't already see the wet patch on her panties.   
"I haven't had sex since the last time we did. I can't take much teasing." She whines. I feel my cock twitch at the sound of that; no one else but me, will be able to make her feel so good, her eyes tear up.   
"Well, princess, you will have to. You need to pay for leaving me." I chuckle, running my thumb over her bare sex, making her writhe.   
"Please, Cal... See how wet I am... It's all for you... Please." She moans, her pleading fading as I rub her bundle of nerves.   
"I can see that, baby." I reply, watching her as she shakes with every move of my thumb.   
"This is cruel." She whines, one of her hands gripping onto the duvet.   
"Who told you I am not cruel, honey?" I tease her some more, leaving a kiss on her inner thigh. 

She makes the mistake of bucking her hips against my hand; my face tenses up as I snap towards her, crawling on top of her and grabbing onto her jaw.   
"Didn't I tell you that I would restrain you if you moved again?" I ask her through gritted teeth, pushing her head back, so it ends shoved in the mattress.   
"I am so sorry." She mumbles.   
"Oh, you will be. Remember the safe word, kitten?" I ask her, my free hand undoing my belt. I see her eyes go wide at the sound of the metal buckle, her face turning bright red.   
"Butterfly." She states and I smirk at her. My hand moves from her jaw to her throat, gripping into it for a moment.   
"Good girl. Might let you cum." I rasp at her before I push her head to the side violently. My hands grip on her wrist, putting them together in front of her stomach and tying them with the belt tightly. The leather of the belt looks harmonized with her skin, bringing a warm feeling to my gut.   
I get up from the bed, grabbing my phone from the night table.   
"Look at you... So pretty, so helpless..." I taunt her before I snap a picture of her. She poses for me, arching her back and moving her legs.   
"Those will look great in the collection." I comment, slipping my thumb over the Spotify icon. I put on the playlist I have for moments like this one, and let it on shuffle, knowing that no matter what comes on, it will fucking set the mood.   
I drop the phone on the mattress, my hands instantly undo my pants, letting them pool at my ankles. I brush my thumb over my lips, taking her in.   
My body is tensed, but this feels surprisingly calming. I feel content for once again. 

Before I realize it, I am lining up in front of her entrance, throbbing with excitement for the next moment.   
"Please." Her voice is barely a whisper, but it is just as frustrated as the voice in my head is.   
"Want me, princess?" I ask her. She moans, nodding her head.   
"Want my cock in your pretty pussy?" I ask her again, rubbing the tip of my cock along her folds.   
"Yes, daddy. Please." She gasps; I can see her skin covered in goosebumps, twitching as she waits for me.   
I thrust my hips, guiding my cock in her. Her eyes roll back as her mouth falls open, groaning at the feeling. I give her a moment to adjust; honestly, I need a moment to adjust to the feeling as well. It is pure bliss, a little moment of heaven. I have forgotten how good sex feels with her, it takes all I have inside me to hold back.   
"You are going to be a good girl from now on, aren't you? You are not going to break my heart again, are you?" I groan as I thrust my hips on hers, gripping on her face to make her look at me. She whimpers as I buck my hips slowly, making her feel every inch of me in her.   
"No, daddy. I would never break your heart... again." She gasps, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.   
My hand wraps around her throat, pressing down until I hear her make that cute little sound.   
"Of course you are not, sweetheart. You are my little angel." I whisper, slamming inside her. I watch her face contort, letting out a small whimper as I hit the spot she likes.   
"Do that again." She cries out, wrapping her legs around my waist. I tighten up my grip on her throat, smirking at her.   
"You like what I am doing to your body, pretty girl?" I ask her, pounding in her the same way as before. She nods her head, pulling me more to her body. Her hands which rest between us, try to feel up my body, her nails grazing my skin.   
The sound of skin slapping against skin cover her cute little sounds. She tries to be as quiet as she can be, but eventually, a few purrs and whimpers escape her luscious lips.   
I feel her body warm underneath me, sliding smoothly against mine as I thrust in her as deep as I can. I can feel her become frustrated, each second craving more and more from me. I want to give her everything, I want to make her feel the same feeling I have in my stomach as we fuck. Her restrained wrists try to break free from their bond, but she stops trying every time I hit her spot just right. 

I pull out of her, earning a loud groan.   
"What the fuck? This is not over yet." She protests, trying to turn and look at me as I lay on my bag on our bed.   
"Fuck no it's not." I reply, pulling her towards me until she is straddling me. She gets the memo and brings her core on my cock, grinding on it for a second. Her wetness coats me as she moves her hips back and forth, in a slow, gentle way.   
She seems to enjoy it, for a second thinking that she has control over me now. But the slap on her ass makes her realize who is still pulling the strings. By gripping on her hip, I manage to make her hover above my cock before I line up to her entrance. She sinks her hips down on me, her eyes fluttering as she does. My hands go to her thighs, letting her control the movement and just sitting back and enjoying my view of my girlfriend riding my dick while her hands are bound.   
She wiggles her hips while she takes all of me inside her, causing me to groan at the sensation. She is pulsing around me, making it harder and harder for me not to cum at this moment.   
"At least play with my clit, daddy. Please." She gasps, slurring the words as she guides her hips to bounce on my cock. I look at her, all sweaty and red and ready to burst.   
"I have something better." I groan, trailing my left hand from her thigh to her tit. I stroke my thumb over her nipple, feeling the perky bundle on my hand before I give it a pinch. She wails as I pull it a little, feeling her pussy spasm on me. I sit up and rest my back again the headboard, my face at the same level as her breasts now. I wrap my lips around her nipple and roll it with my tongue as she slightly moves her body now.   
"Cal Cal Cal Cal..." She utters loudly, earning a chuckle from me as my teeth graze her bud. Her moans now are loud enough to turn into screams, while her eyes tear up. I decide on being a sneaky bastard and I bring my thumb on her clit, barely touching it as I rub it. 

The overstimulation is enough to make her let go. Her body trashes as she cums, walls clamming on my cock tightly.   
"Shit... Did I tell you that you can cum, sweetheart?" I ask her, taking my lips to the valley between her breasts.   
"I am so sorry... I am so sorry. But you are so good at this." She gasps, still moving slightly to let me cum.   
"You are going to pay... for that." I growl, feeling my abdomen clench.   
As her pussy pulses around me, I let myself go, erupting inside her. This makes her whimper and wiggle a little more, getting her orgasm to last a little longer.   
I feel myself getting hazy, my mind just stopping for as long as my high lasts.   
I leave a kiss on her chest as I finally catch my breath.   
"How do you do that to my body?" She asks, her voice still shaky.   
"Do what?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her torso.   
"Get me hooked, leave me shaking. Make me crave you more." She lists off, resting her chin on top of my head. I leave a kiss on her throat, my eyes catching a glimpse of the marks I've left in there.   
"I don't know. I guess it's because you do the same to me." I reply and she hums.   
"Can you untie my wrists? Please." She asks, bringing them in front of her face. I stroke my thumb over her hand before I loosen up the belt and let her wrists free. I inspect them, noticing an imprint the leather left on her skin. I kiss the marks softly, looking at her eyes as I do.   
"I'll go wash up." She says and I nod before she gets off of me, making my cock slip from inside her. I watch her as she walks out of the room, walking a bit funny; probably she is tired, she was drinking, and let's be honest, I did that!  
I feel strangely calm as I wait for her, getting up from the bed to clean myself slip into a pair of clean briefs.  
She is back pretty soon, her naked figure still being a sight to behold. She bends down and picks up my shirt from the floor, showing it to me.   
"Can I wear your shirt?" She asks and I smile.  
"You always like to wear my shirts." I state as she slides it on.   
"Well, they smell like Calum and they feel like home. Plus, I pull them off better than you ever could." She replies with a playful smirk on her lips.   
"Oh, really?" I ask and she nods as she crawls onto the bed. She smiles before she leaves a kiss on my lips, followed by a light chuckle and a shake of her head.   
"This is ridiculous." She breathes out. 

My heart tightens in my chest.   
"What? What? Don't tell me you've regretted it. I mean, I know we had issues but we can work on everything together. And I know that some of my friends don't li..." I let out in a rush but her lips on my lips make me stop.   
"I meant that it is ridiculous how 2 hours ago you literally wanted me out of your house and now we are like nothing ever happened. It's not normal." She explains, stroking my cheek.   
"Who told you we are normal?" I chuckle and she laughs.   
"You are right. And you were right about needing to working on some issues." She says, her eyes lowering.   
"Hey... Look at me. I promise to not let anything tear us apart again. I promise to talk to you about anything going on in my head and I promise that I will show to my friends that you are the best thing for me." I state, raising my pinky in the air. She laughs at me, pursing her lips together. 

"And I promise to always talk things out with you and not take decisions on my own. I promise to prove that I am the best thing for you, and I promise to never let anything else come between you and me." She links her pinky with mine. I bring the back of her hand to my lips and press a soft peck there, closing my eyes at the feeling of serenity that courses in my body.   
"Cal?" She asks softly.  
"Yes, dove?" I ask her back.   
"Can you promise me one last thing?" She asks.   
"What is it, sweetheart?" I ask her back again.   
"Can you promise me that we are not another case of Luke and Arzy?" She asks me, worry written on her eyes.   
"You were never toxic for me. And yes, breaking up did hurt me, but you didn't do it in vain. I promise we are not like that, baby." I say and she smiles.   
"Ok." She whispers, leaving a peck on my nose.  
"Are you up for another round?" I ask, licking my lips as my hand gently grasps the collar of my shirt.   
"I want to, but I'm sleepy. But I am not saying no to morning sex." She replies, resting her head on my shoulder.   
"Promise you are going to be here in the morning when I wake up." I almost beg.   
"Hmm... I don't know. I might be in the kitchen making you breakfast..." She cheers.   
"I like the fact that you think we have any food at our house." I chortle, turning my head to peck on her forehead. I hear her let out a small squeal at the sound of the words 'our house'.   
"Then there is no place I would rather be in the morning but on our bed with you." She yawns, but the smile in her voice is evident. 

 

 

 


	137. Couple or More?(Ashton Irwin)

  
  
"Man, do I love watching you get ready..." I whisper as I wrap my arms around (Y/N)'s waist. She lets out a light giggle, putting down her makeup brush.   
"You do, huh?" She asks, smiling at me through the mirror.   
"So, so much..." I whisper, burying my face into the crook of her neck as I press my bulge on her ass.   
"I see. Well, I would hate to ruin it for you, but I have to remind you that I have to leave..." She states, grinding her ass against my bulge a little before she picks up her brush again.   
"Where do you have to go?" I groan, grabbing the brush off her hand and picking her up, placing her on the marble bench of the bathroom we are in.   
"At your mom's. We are having a laaaadies night. My mom and Lauren will be there as well." She cheers, her soft hands resting on my shoulders as I lodge myself between her legs.   
"Oh, come on. It's our 2-year anniversary... Can't you tell them you are busy? I have so many things planned for us." I whine, pressing a few kisses on her lips.   
"Mmm, technically, tomorrow is our anniversary and I really need to go there. Your mom needs some help with making the treats for the Christmas dinner." She replies, smiling against my lips.   
"Your mom and Lauren will be there. 3 sets of hands. They are enough." I try to convince her, earning a light chuckle from her.   
"I promise I'll be back by 11 and we can have some wine and cuddle and do whatever you want." She strokes my bottom lip with her thumb and I nod.   
"No later than 10." I point out and she rolls her eyes at me.   
"And I am picking you up. No way I am letting my beauty take a taxi." I add and she sighs.   
"They won't kill me, Ash."  
"I know. I just want a car ride with you."   
"Ok then." She whispers, giving me a bunny kiss. 

 

(Y/N's POV)  
"I just don't get why you and Ashton are staying in a hotel when both your families are in here. You have 2 houses and you chose to pay for staying." My mom mumbles as I cut the cookies with the cutter. I turn to look at Lauren who smiles sympathetically to me as she decorates the already baked cookies.   
"Mom, none of the houses has a bedroom big enough for me and Ashton. And don't tell me that we could stay separately because you knew that this was off the table."  
"I just don't get why it was off the table. It's not like you are married or anything. You could do without each other for a few days." She shrugs her shoulders, causing me to sigh in annoyance.   
"Because we've been living together for the past 18 months and we are used to it. So, please, no more judging our decisions." I almost snap at her; It's not the first and surely won't be the last time on this trip that she criticizes every aspect of my relationship with Ashton. Honestly, she really likes Ashton, she just wants our relationship to be according to her way.  
"You know best." She simply replies before she goes back to what she was doing.   
I feel a little alone on this right now, if Ashton was here he would chime in to defend us, or just help me calm down and fight the tension in my body. 

Girls Night ended soon since the mood was heavy and everyone had a busy day tomorrow. I am glad I left early, though; it means that I will get to spend more time with Ashton.   
"Hey, gorgeous. Did you have fun?" Ashton cheers as I get in the car. I fake a smile and nod, deciding that I don't want to ruin his night with my mom's remarks.   
"It was great. Everyone will get to taste my amazing Christmas cookies on Christmas Day." I giggle, strapping on my seatbelt.   
"Damn, everyone will want to steal my girl for her cooking..." Ashton sighs playfully, starting the car. 

"You are mocking me, huh? Well, no more of my award-winning pancakes for you then."   
"Anything but mocking you, baby." He chuckles, bringing my hand to his lips.   
"Mmmm, you better not. So, where are we going?" I ask, resting my head on the headrest while looking at him.   
"I was thinking about going to Joe's." He suggests, not taking his eyes off the road.   
"Joe's? Really? I thought you had more seductive things in mind..." I ask and he hums.   
"And Joe's can't be seductive? No place can be more seductive than the place we had our first date on." He replies, making me smirk at how sweet my boyfriend is.   
"Alright then. Should I go change first?" I ask and he shakes his head no.   
"You look perfect." He assures me. 

"Here you go." The bartender hands me our 2 beers and the plate of nachos. I thank him and smile before I walk to where Ashton is sitting.   
"Still, every man's dream." He comments as I approach him, bringing a smile to my face.   
"Is that so?" I cock an eyebrow as I set the glasses and the plate on our table.   
"A gorgeous woman, beer and snacks... And I get to live the dream with the most gorgeous woman of them all." He replies, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
"What a lucky man you are..." I giggle, leaning my head on his chest.   
"I am. Wanna play some darts?" He asks, pointing to the dart target on the wall behind us.   
"Sure." I nod.   
"But first..." I hand him his glass.   
"What should we drink to?" I ask, raising my glass.   
"To the best decision I took 2 years ago. And to tonight. The night 2 lovers celebrate their time together." He says, clinging our glasses together.   
"And that's why you write and perform songs for a living and I am not." I chuckle before I take a sip.   
"What do you mean?" He asks, bringing a nacho to my lips.   
"I mean that you always have an ease with words. You know what to say, and how to phrase it beautifully." I state after I swallow my bite.   
"Well, the benefits of dating a musician, right?" He winks before he turns to grab the darts.   
"One of the many." I reply, picking 2 darts from his hand.   
"I know you didn't have fun tonight." He sighs, leaving a kiss on my forehead as I take my position to throw the first dart.   
"I had fun." I protest.   
"Lauren texted me about your mom. I know she is still not over the fact we are staying in a hotel. Which if you ask me is kinda stupid. But it shouldn't get you down." He whispers, stepping in front of me and placing his palms on each side of my face.   
"It was kinda bummy. I was looking forward to a girls night with our moms." I pout and he pulls me into a hug.   
"I know. But it isn't your fault, ok?" He whispers, leaning down to kiss me.   
"Let's forget about it and have fun tonight..." I whisper against his lips.   
"Whatever you want." He smiles, grabbing the darts from my hand and giggling mischievously. 

I make my way to our bed, where Ashton is already cozy under the duvet. I raise the duvet and get on the bed, resting on his side as he is still reading his book.   
"I thought you were tired and you would doze off before I came." I comment, leaving a kiss on his naked shoulder.   
"I can't sleep without you on my chest." He replies, shutting the book and putting it on the bedside table.   
"Cheesy..." I snortle and he hums.   
"I know you like cheesy stuff."  
"I have been doing some thinking today while you were at my mom's and I..."  
"What is it, baby? You can tell me anything." I state, trying to sit up but he pushes me gently back to laying my head on his shoulder.   
"Have you regretted moving out of New York? And especially moving out for me?" He asks me. I can hear the worry in his voice, the insecurity coming out along the question.   
"Never. I didn't even need a second thought on it. And between me and you, I don't think I will ever regret it." I say, turning my head to look at him.   
"You are saying that because I am right here." He states and I shake my head no.   
"I am saying that because it is how I feel. It was one of my greatest choices. Living with you is dreamy. And I will never regret leaving my tiny, lonely apartment for our big, aesthetically pleasing, warm, full of love house." I say and hear him hum in satisfaction.  
"Great. Cause I think moving in with me in California was one of your greatest choices." He replies, smiling from ear to ear.

 

"Baby... Babe..." I hear Ashton's voice as he shakes me lightly.   
"My mom called and she needs me there early." He whispers, stroking my back.   
"Oh, shit. Wait a moment, let me just put on something real quick." I groan, trying to get up.   
"No, no. I'll go over now and come pick you up for dinner. Sleep and take your time getting ready." He assures me, kissing my forehead softly.   
"Are you sure you don't want me to come now? I can help with whatever." I yawn.   
"I am sure. Love you, see you in a few hours." He whispers, leaving a kiss on my lips before he gets up from the bed.   
"Love you. Take care." I say as he leaves the room. 

I tried going back to sleep but all that I achieved was letting myself rest 20 more minutes. Since there is no point for me to twist and turn on the bed, I decide to get up, order a small snack and a cup of coffee and get ready for the dinner. Technically, I have more than 5 hours until food will be served, but taking my time to glam up is always a pleasant time for me.   
So, I sprawl out all my makeup, well, the makeup I packed for the trip, I put on a mask and some music and I have my own little dress-up game. 

I usually don't feel anxious about having dinner with either of our families, but this is going to be the first time both our families will be together. Which of course is enough to put me in so much stress to turn me into a nervous wreck. Good thing is that this time Ashton will be there to go through that with me.   
"Love, are you ready?" I hear Ashton's voice, signaling that he is here. I peak my head out of the bathroom door, smiling as I see him change his clothes.   
"I am as ready as I can be. You seem to be the one who is not, though." I giggle, walking out of the bathroom.   
"Just a quick change. I'll be done until you have your shoes on." He replies. I run my hand over his bare back and hum, admiring the firm muscles under my touch.   
"Or maybe we can stall it a bit..." I suggest, moving in front of him and tracing his chest with my finger.   
"We could, but then we would have to deal with a hungry mob." He replies, earning a groan from me.   
"You look really gorgeous today, princess." He whispers, pulling me to his body by my waist.   
"Do I?" I wiggle my eyebrows.  
"You always do. But today... Damn today..." He groans and I smirk, biting my bottom lip.   
"Well, you don't have enough time to admire me right now. We have to go face the hungry mob." I tease him and move away from him, smirking mischievously as I sit down to put on my shoes.  

"Where is everyone? They are supposed to be here by now..." I ask as we enter the house. People are supposed to be in here, at least my close family and his.   
"They are probably in the backyard. That's what my mom wanted me for. We thought that it is too nice of a day to stay in, plus, it will be easier to fit everyone in the backyard than in the dining room." Ashton replies as he sets the gifts on the island. He takes my hand in his and we walk to the backyard, preparing ourselves for an evening with our families.   
"Hi, guys... Merry Christmas." I cheer as I see everyone gathered in the backyard.   
"Merry Christmas." Everyone cheers as well. I move to hug everyone and wish them individually, smiling brightly as I feel Ashton's eyes on me.   
"Do you need any help with setting up?" I ask Anne-Marie after I am done greeting everyone.   
"No honey. I have everything under control." She smiles at me.   
"If you need any help, I am right here." I state and she nods.   
"I appreciate that." She assures me. I feel a tap on my shoulder, getting my attention to the person behind me. I find Ashton, smiling softly at me.   
"Mind if I steal my girl for a while?" Ashton asks his mom who shakes her head no.   
"Just be here soon. Food will be served in a bit." She says as Ashton wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me inside.   
"Where are you taking me?" I ask once we are out of earshot.   
"I want to show you something in my childhood bedroom." He says, making me slap his shoulder.   
"Ashton Fletcher Irwin, we are in a house full of our relatives." I protest but he chuckles.  
"Not that, you sex-crazed freak." He giggles, shaking his head.   
"What do you want to show me?" I ask.   
"If you stay patient for 30 more seconds, you will find out." He replies, unlocking his old bedroom door.   
He motions for me to get in, holding the door and waiting. I step in, finding the blinders closed and the only source of light coming from the fairy lights that are hanging around the room.   
I look around the room, finding pictures hanging from strings on the walls. The pictures are polaroids, taken during our dates, some from our everyday life. Others that are candid and I didn't know they existed. I touch one of them, inspecting it and finding that it is one from the first time I visited on tour, 4 or5 months into our relationship. In the picture, I am hugging him like a koala and he is hugging me while laughing. This must have been taken by Calum; he was always our paparazzi and biggest supporter of our relationship. The next picture is from a photo booth, 4 little pictures, 4 pictures where Ashton and I look like we are kids again.   
"Ash, this is beautiful." I gasp, turning to take a look at my boyfriend. My hands fly to my mouth as I find him down on one knee, smiling at me. My heart stops beating, I refuse to believe that this is real for a moment.   
"My beautiful (Y/N). You said I am good at saying the right things, in the right way, but truth is that every time I look at you words tangle and they reform into nothing. I lose my words just by looking at you. But somehow, you are my biggest muse. I get scared of losing you, so most of the nights I jump out of sleep, just to find you next to me. And when I see you there, I feel my mind relax and I feel content. I have everything that I need, right in front of me. And all I want, all I wish is for you to accept spending the rest of your life with me. So, (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), will you honor me and become my wife?" He asks, looking at me for my reaction. I am full on sobbing right now, feeling my heart flutter in my chest as I try to find the words.   
"Yes! Yes... Oh my God, yes!" I say, sniffling, kneeling down in front of him. I cup his cheeks with my hands, bringing my lips to his. He kisses me back softly, holding me close.   
"I love you, so so much." He whispers as he takes my hand in his.   
"I love you, so much." I giggle as he slips the ring on my finger.   
"It looks so much better on you than on the box." He jokes, stroking his thumb over the ring.   
"Everything looks great on me." I chuckle and he smiles at me.   
"I can't wait to see you on your wedding dress." He whispers, pecking on my forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Wattpad by AngelM1004


End file.
